


Из пепла

by Allora, gerzigova



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Novel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 147,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел романа "Рыжая птица удачи".<br/>Павла Лазарева арестовывают по ложному обвинению, приговор - высшая мера наказания.<br/>Чтобы спасти его, его жене и другу приходится идти на большие жертвы, но шансов безнадежно мало, потому что сила, которой они противостоят, слишком могущественна.<br/>Есть ли выход из безнадежной ситуации, так ли непобедимо зло, должно ли добро иметь кулаки и применять их, когда это необходимо, кто и как определяет эту необходимость, сколько людей готовы помогать несправедливо осужденным, и виден ли рай в кромешном дыму ада - вопросы, на которые эта история пытается ответить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Вызов застал Балу в его каюте на "Киплинге". До отбоя оставался почти целый час. Носитель дрейфовал в системе Нереиды, впереди светили еще сутки ожидания, делать было совершенно нечего, и звонок оказался кстати.

– Смит, слушаю.

– Привет, Тони.

Балу обрадовался. Последний раз этот тип объявлялся месяца два назад.

– Салют, Димка. Где пропадал? Фениксу своему наверняка регулярно надоедаешь, – попенял он собеседнику.

– Тебе я надоедаю с той же регулярностью. Ну ладно, самую малость реже, – тот вздохнул. – Пашка не любит, когда я часто его дергаю.

Позицию Феникса Балу знал. "Димке пора думать своей башкой и немного самостоятельности научиться. Я ему не нянька и не персональный телохранитель". Сам Индиго эту позицию тоже знал. Прямолинейный Пашка, разумеется, ему все объяснил, сразу, как только Дмитрий сделал первый шаг в сторону той самостоятельности и решил не возвращаться в армию вслед за другом.

– Как там на Земле? Что нового?

– Да ничего особенного. Про международные-межпланетные новости вы больше нас в курсе.

– Вот зануда. У тебя как дела, молодожен? Что мне межпланетное...

Молодоженами супругов Гордеевых можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Их официальному браку было уже с полгода, а до того Дмитрий и Рита были вместе почти двенадцать лет.

– Нормально. Сессию вот сдал. Через год буду полноценным инженером. Ритка тоже сдала.

– Бэби завести не решились?

Дмитрий фыркнул.

– Тони, мы сами живем от стипендии до стипендии. И нам еще повезло, что я подработку нашел. Успеется. Лучше расскажи, вы там как? Пашка как партизан-кремень. "Все нормально" и точка.

– Дим, ты же знаешь, что я не могу…

– Вот сам зануда. Да я не про работу же. Я про вас. Про ребят, про Пашку с Никой, про Кира.

Про Кира. А что про Кира? Пашет как вол. Совсем своих динозавриков загонял. И себя скоро загонит. Он и раньше был не особо говорливым, а теперь совсем замкнулся. И с Пашкой старается пересекаться только на неизбежных инструктажах, отчетах и совещаниях. Они не бойкотировали друг друга, не задевали, часто были заодно… Только в работе. А свободное время Кир проводил или с Балу, или в своей каюте, когда Балу находился в компании Феникса.

Это было бы паршиво, если бы не счастливые лица самого Феникса и его Ники. Пашка, конечно, понимал отношение Ти-Рекса – да еще бы не понимал, он же не дурак и склерозом не страдает, – только ему не до того было. Или он делал вид, что не до того. Сам он от общества Кира не отказывался, только и инициативы никогда не проявлял. Еще бы… Они так и не смогли преодолеть разрыв, случившийся на Каджеро, когда Кир воспылал горячими чувствами к дочери Андрея Ревнева, которая оказалась девушкой Феникса. Балу надеялся, что Кир перегорит, как перегорал всегда, но номер не прошел. Страстная влюбленность переросла в мрачно-безнадежную любовь. А тут еще сама Ника не смогла расстаться со своим Пашкой надолго. Она экстерном закончила медицинский и была зачислена в состав обслуживающего персонала – с помощью Фойзе и своего отца. Теперь она уже третий месяц как была вторым врачом в медотсеке "Киплинга", под командованием Тома Фокса.

– Ребята в порядке. Мои тебе привет передают. Регулярно. Кстати, Кельт просил твой новый номер – я дал.

– Ну и правильно. Он мне звонил недавно. Слушай, неужели у Пашки во взводе ни одного нормального парня нет, чтобы Вита расшевелить? Мне что, самому возвращаться?

– О’кей, валяй, тебя прям уже пустили обратно. Ты еще через пару-тройку лет надумай вернуться…

– Не ехидничай, я и не собирался. Скорее Вита сюда вытащу.

– Он не уйдет.

Кельт никуда бы не ушел. Балу не был с ним близко знаком, но что никто Виталия на гражданке не ждет, знал точно. Если бы вместе с Джином – ушел бы. А Джин навсегда остался на "Киплинге". В архивах личных дел. Так что никуда Кельт не уйдет.

– А Ника как?

Балу улыбнулся, хотя собеседник не мог его видеть.

– Нормально. Адаптировалась. Фокс на нее не нарадуется. Ты ж еще в прошлый раз спрашивал. Ребята ее любят...

– Руками не трогают?

– Смеешься, – утвердительно отозвался Балу. – Она же жена Феникса.

Да и Кир любому руки оторвет. Однажды он уже дал понять зарвавшемуся новичку, что доктора Лазареву не надо трогать даже с самыми теплыми намерениями. Никто, кроме Балу и самой Ники, не подозревал истинной причины такого рвения. Впрочем, для всех оно было нормальным, ведь Ника – жена друга Ти-Рекса. А Пашка о том случае так и не узнал. Ну и незачем ему.

– А как она с…

Дмитрий непривычно замялся, но Балу понял.

– Да нормально все. Они же не враги. И Кир не дурак. Палку старается не перегибать.

– Да. Гремучая смесь у вас там. Неизвестно, когда рванет.

– Небось не рванет.

Они проговорили еще минут двадцать. Когда связь отключилась, Балу еще некоторое время сидел, бездумно улыбаясь. Все-таки, светлый человек Димка Гордеев. Хороший. Немного жаль, что он больше не с ними, но, с другой стороны, и нечего ему тут делать, прав Феникс. Свою долю приключений Димка уже получил, и вариться всю жизнь ему в армии не надо. Не его это жизнь.

Однажды Пашка сказал, как он рад, что Индиго теперь на Земле. Ведь теперь даже Ника здесь. А Димка – как якорь, который не дает ему забыть о том, что где-то вне "Киплинга" есть мирная спокойная жизнь без погон на плечах, боевых заданий, выстрелов и взрывов.

Наверное, это хорошо. О себе Балу с этой стороны не думал – он просто служил, не задумываясь о таких вещах. Семья его всегда была рада его приездам в отпуск, но "якорь" ли это... У Кира, например, вообще никаких "якорей" не было. Как и у Кельта, и у большинства тех, кто тут служит. Хорошо, что "якоря" есть хоть у кого-то из них. И хорошо, что та история с Каджеро не сломала их, а расставила все по местам. Димка все про себя понял, Ритка его за ум взялась, Ника с Пашкой друг друга нашли… Кир вот только. Ну, кто ж виноват, что так вышло.

 

***

 

Кто ж виноват, что так вышло. Никто. Поэтому обвинять некого. И жаловаться на свои проблемы тоже никому не надо. У всех свои сложности, и все сами их преодолевают. И они с Риткой преодолеют.

Последние полгода были вовсе не такими радужными, как могло показаться – и казалось – со стороны. Когда Дмитрий, наконец, сделал Рите предложение, та не стала играть в “я подумаю, это так неожиданно”, а просто сказала “да”. Для них этот шаг был закономерным. После всего, что случилось в их жизни, они не хотели больше играть в свободную любовь. Любовь или есть, или нет, думал Дмитрий, а Рита… Рита просто изменилась. Иногда ему казалось, что это совсем не его Ритка, а кто-то новый. Эта взрослая серьезная девушка мало напоминала ту вертихвостку, в которую он влюбился больше десяти лет назад. Поначалу он не обращал на это внимания – Рита так радовалась его возвращению, так сияла всеми своими ямочками на щеках, что у него и мысли не возникало заподозрить неладное. Его внутренний локатор, правда, периодически натужно гудел, но Дмитрий понимал – почему. Не удивительны, конечно, ни тревожность ее повышенная, ни кошмары иногда по ночам, ни ее изменившийся характер. Никакие психологи и терапии не вылечат настолько искалеченную душу, как у его звездочки, не так быстро.

И то, что в ее поцелуях и объятиях не было больше того огня, который обжигал раньше, его не смущало. Казалось, он перерос эти страсти, и спокойная жизнь, в которой нет места ураганам и смерчам в любом виде, его более чем устраивала. Все это ураганное осталось позади. Впереди было только их спокойное счастье, семья, учеба, потом работа, дети… О детях они, правда, даже не разговаривали. Нет, однажды Дмитрий что-то сказал, мимолетом в каком-то постороннем разговоре, но волна Ритиного страха, ударившая по нервам, заставила его свести разговор к “ну, нам сначала надо самим на ноги встать, а уж потом…”

Ему казалось, что “а уж потом” когда-нибудь непременно наступит. Он верил, что любовь все преодолеет, что раны затянутся, кошмары уйдут, а доверие между ними восстановится. И когда Рита сказала “да”, он подумал, что вот оно, выздоровление.

Только лучше не стало. Стало тяжелее.

Говорят, что отметка о браке ничего не меняет, если вы живете вместе не первый год, что это все чисто психологический рубеж, ну и юридический, – что сейчас их совсем не волновало. Однако оказалось, что отметка эта меняет очень многое. После свадьбы у Дмитрия словно тумблер в голове щелкнул. Может быть, это и был психологический рубеж. Только именно в “первую брачную” ночь он впервые с того времени, когда Рита еще лежала в клинике, вновь ощутил, что ей трудно быть с ним рядом. Особенно ночью, в постели.

Рита тогда уже спала, отвернувшись, а он просто приобнял ее за плечи и вдруг почувствовал, что ей это неприятно, хотя она и не проснулась. Его будто отбросило к стенке, потому что он внезапно понял, почему.

Те реоновые грезы, которыми ее накачивал треклятый Хан. Они не исчезли. Они по-прежнему клубились в ее душе, особенно ощутимо в момент, когда контроль разума ослабевал – во сне, во время истерики, во время секса. Секс. Дмитрий боялся прикоснуться лишний раз к жене, хотя она не только не возражала, но и сама настаивала. Только он всегда чувствовал барьер, который не опускался даже когда они были совсем вместе, даже когда она стонала от наслаждения в его руках. Ее подсознание цепко держалось за то, как когда-то человек с его лицом издевался над ней, заставляя верить, что это он, ее Димка.

И как снять этот барьер – Дмитрий не знал. Врач, которого Рита периодически посещала, говорил с Дмитрием, успокаивал, обещал, что время все вылечит, главное – любить, прощать, ждать. И Дмитрий ему верил и надеялся, что дождется.

Но надежда постепенно таяла, как ямочки от угасающей Ритиной улыбки. Она улыбалась ему все реже и, вместо того, чтобы сближаться с ним, постепенно все больше отдалялась.

Фениксу он врал, что все хорошо – пользуясь тем, что голография искажает то, что в личном разговоре тот моментально заметил бы. И Балу Дмитрий врал. А Кир не спрашивал, да они почти и не общались... Зачем бы ему нужно было загружать друзей их с Ритой гражданскими проблемами, когда у тех свои есть. Да и чем бы друзья помогли. Даже по плечу не похлопают – далековато.

Все равно все должно наладиться. Еще немного времени надо, и все войдет в норму. Жизнь продолжается.

 

***

 

Жизнь продолжается. Был, был момент, когда она чуть было не закончилась. Пугала… Он же тогда чуть не сдался, чуть не опустил руки. Чертов чистильщик чуть не сбил с пути. Но помутнение было временным. Спустя пару дней все встало на свои места. Мертвым – мертвое, живым, соответственно, живое. Это и есть ответ, ответ на вопрос "что в жизни важнее и какой выбор правильнее". Где сейчас благородный раскаявшийся Дэн, и где он, Алекс Чернов? Пошел бы за Дэном, гнил бы сейчас в тюрьме, что не намного лучше смерти. А он пошел по давно выбранному пути – и жизнь наладилась. Что более правильно?

Жизнь – странная штука, странная и непредсказуемая. Сегодня человек убегает, словно крыса с тонущего корабля, а через несколько дней ощущает себя королем этой жизни. Ну, если точнее, – ближайшим помощником этого короля. Что даже удобнее, потому что ответственности меньше, а благ – более чем достаточно.

Все в мире течет, все изменяется. Все, кроме одного – богатые становятся еще богаче, сильные еще сильней, и лучше оставаться на их стороне. А то пришибет. И ведь пришибет, если не суметь вовремя доказать, что ты ему, сильному, нужен. Как сам Хан доказал, когда решил проблему "как остаться в живых в ситуации, когда все против тебя".

Сделал верный выбор, и жизнь повернулась правильной стороной. Жить в роскоши, пить хороший коньяк, курить хорошие сигары, управлять жизнями людей – вершить человеческие судьбы не на уровне сборщика налогов, а на уровне большого босса, когда ты только ему, Боссу, и должен, а вот тебе должны все остальные. Трахать красивых баб, наконец. Ну, или не баб. Это уж дело выбора. Как сегодня захочется.

Баловать себя надо. Иметь дорогие, красивые игрушки, чтобы тот самый выбор был. Так что? Поможем друг другу, Босс? Я тебе помогу твою куклу достать, а ты мне моих.

Хан затянулся сигарой, выпустил тугой сизый дым сквозь виртуальный монитор перед ним. Файл, информацию для которого ему так долго собирали, был открыт всего несколько минут, и он никак не мог себя заставить начать его просматривать. Нет, не волновался. Просто растягивал удовольствие предвкушения. Едва он начнет читать текст под пометкой "Алексу лично", как все изменится. Полугодовое ожидание закончится.

 

Хан не был психом. Он просто последние месяцы не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его унизили, вытерли об него ноги. А это ощущение Алекса Чернова дорогого стоит. Никто не смеет так вот использовать его, как подручное средство, и выкинуть на обочину. Есть вещи, которые нельзя простить, нельзя забыть, есть ошибки, которые нельзя исправить, за них можно только платить. И они все заплатят.

Монитор звал. Хан сжал губами сигару, положил пальцы на клавиатуру и, наконец, взглянул на досье, присланные ему сегодня.

Информация, она как луковица. Снимаешь слой и плачешь, снимаешь и плачешь. От смеха. Гордеев Дмитрий Николаевич, остряк и язва, чувственный Индиго, покоритель девичьих сердец – наконец, женился. Женился на своей танцовщице. Надо же, сквозь муки и боль пронесенная любовь. Похвально. Ушел из армии – ну, этот шаг был давно предсказан и ясен как Божий день. Учится. А как там крошка Марго? Хан поперхнулся сигарным дымом. Марго учится на психолога. Психолога?! Маленькая потаскушка решила, что разбирается в человеческих душах? Типа, прошла огонь и воду и теперь вправе советовать другим? Хм. Мудрая девушка. Ну, что ж, посмотрим, насколько хватит этой мудрости. Проверим, как много ты успела усвоить из моих прошлых уроков, крошка.

Хан вгляделся в изображение высокого смуглого парня.

Когда ты плевал в меня своим презрением, Индиго, ты наверняка считал себя выше, лучше, честнее меня. Но мы оба знаем, кто ты по сути. Ты мог нарастить мускулы и набраться у своего дружка немного хладнокровия, но ты так и не перестал быть борзым щенком, имеющим наглость смотреть на меня свысока. А ведь отличаешься ты от меня только тем, что умеешь подстелиться под людей так, чтобы они тебя принимали за своего. Эмпат чертов. Но ты все равно ничем не лучше меня! Ничем… Мозгов не хватает, вранья через край – зуб даю, твой Феникс так и не узнал, каким образом ты его отыскал, как чуть сам ко мне в постель не запрыгнул, хотя презираешь за это почему-то меня, а не себя… Ничего, я объясню тебе, кто тут достоин презрения. Теперь козыри у меня на руках. Потому что Хан всегда правильно выбирает, на чьей стороне нужно оказаться. Даже если кажется, что эта сторона побежденная. Когда кажется, нужно совершать ритуальное религиозное действие правой рукой, осеняя себя крестным знаменьем, а думать все равно головой. Той, что на плечах. Со всей своей эмпатией и предвидениями ты, Индиго, промахнулся. Не Феникс тут победитель, ой, не Феникс. Победа на стороне сильнейшего. Просто надо иметь терпение. И мозги.

На этот раз, щенок, тебя ничто и никто не спасет. Моя щепетильность и детское желание побороть твою гордость остались в прошлом. Теперь я просто хочу подмять тебя под себя. Я докажу тебе, что в мире все решает сила. И может, тебе еще и понравится. Мне наплевать на твою ненависть и отвращение, теперь я просто хочу использовать тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. И так, как хочу я. На этот раз у тебя не будет супер-миссии спасти мир в лице твоего Феникса, ты не будешь жертвенным ягненком. Ты не будешь отрекаться от своей плоти, чтобы спасти душу, незачем будет. Я тебя возьму силой, я просто размажу тебя под собой. Поэтому и ненависть на твоем лице появится, и отвращение, и страх. Страх, которого не может не быть. Я увижу страх в твоих глазах, я дожму тебя, щенок. Ты увидишь жизнь такой, какая она есть на самом деле. Грязной, несправедливой. Я заставлю тебя понять и принять твою сущность, я заставлю тебя ненавидеть самого себя – ты же ненавидишь таких, правда? А твои никчемные потуги отрицать очевидное приведут тебя в твой собственный ад, созданный моими руками. Одиночество, безнадежность и липкий ужас затянут твой разум, сведут с ума. И я не буду тебя убивать. Я хочу видеть, как ты подохнешь сам. После этого ты не сможешь подняться. Сам не сможешь, а помогать будет некому. Всех пристроим. Вот так, Дима.

Смешно. Казалось бы – как достать сведения о служащих великого и ужасно законспирированного "Киплинга"? А просто. Надо всего лишь быть хорошим психологом, знающим, как найти подход к нужным людям в нужном месте в нужное время… И будешь хорошо информированным хорошим психологом.

Следующий.

Когда ты стрелял по "соколу", Феникс, ты знал, кто внутри. Когда отдавал ту команду с пульта "Роксаны", ничто в душе не дрогнуло. Нет, конечно, не меня ты убивал, а своего личного врага. А Хан – кто такой Хан, зачем о нем помнить. Он – никто, и помнить незачем. Думаешь, можно просто так от меня отмахнуться, раздавить, как таракана, и забыть? Ошибаешься, командир. Кстати, тараканы – самые живучие твари в известной человечеству части вселенной, ты знал? Они на всех колониях расплодились, им пофиг на инопланетные условия… Меня тоже просто так с пути не сметешь.

Я вернусь. И очень скоро. И уже не дружбу буду предлагать.

Знаешь старую поговорку? "Спрос рождает предложение"? Я дурак был, что пытался предлагать то, что тебе было не нужно. Теперь я смогу предложить то, чего ты сам просить будешь.

Хотя нет, ты же у нас гордый. Непобедимый Феникс, на тебя все снизу вверх смотрят и слюни роняют. Ну, может, и не попросишь, но точно будешь желать своей смерти. Это я тебе гарантирую.

Можешь забыть о карьере. Ждешь повышения? Ждешь пост командующего носителем? Забудь. И о жене своей забудь. Не для тебя она. Ты думал, пальнул разок из пушки и можешь наслаждаться жизнью со своей телкой? Нет, не можешь. И телка эта не твоя…

Хан перевел взгляд на изображение светловолосой девушки.

А ты, королева джунглей, госпожа Ревнева-Лазарева, всерьез уверена, что мразь тут – я? И что любовь сильнейшего в Содружестве можно вот так отбросить в сторону? Ты ошиблась. И скоро это поймешь. И лучше бы тебе совершить переоценку своих жизненных приоритетов, потому что очень скоро все, что ты приобрела, оскорбив отказом того, кого оскорблять нельзя, превратится в пыль. Как-как тут сказано? "Перенесла хирургическое вмешательство ввиду невозможности сохранить беременность"? Это был звоночек, детка. Была бы послушной девочкой, может, все и обошлось бы. Так нет, делала все по-своему, побежала за этим суперменом синеглазым на "Киплинг". Жена декабриста. Сама же своего декабриста и загонишь в петлю, из которой он уже не выберется…

Все, голубки, гуляйте и запоминайте каждый момент, потому что их у вас осталось очень мало.


	2. Chapter 2

### Глава 1

 

– …Арсенал у злоумышленников богатый – от самодельных устройств до гранат Ф-17, РГД-96, противотанковых мин или РПГ-128, последняя разработка "Мухи"…

Павел не слушал командира, пытался, но не выходило. Его мысли постоянно уплывали, и он думал о том, что Ника уже сдала смену и сейчас идет домой. А дома она наверняка зайдет в душ, и потом ее волосы будут пахнуть цветами и немного морем. Очень хотелось оказаться сейчас с женой под потоками теплой воды, а не слушать про мины и гранатометы. А надо послушать, кстати. А то кто потом будет личный состав информировать? Может, Балу, который явно не выспался и сейчас из последних сил таращится на Фойзе? Нет, надо слушать! Так, что там? Гранаты Ф-17, РГД-96… А потом Ника наденет что-то домашнее, короткое, облегающее… Тьфу! Сконцентрировался, быстро!

– …На конверте могут быть пятна, проколы, возможен специфический запах…

А вот сейчас наверно, она берет лосьон для тела, а у него такой дурманящий запах, ее запах… Нет, это ни в какие ворота. Может, послать все к черту и улететь на Каджеро? Или на Землю? Ника ничего не говорила, но ведь ей тоже хочется, наверняка хочется… Она же еще толком не оправилась от потери ребенка, когда прилетела сюда. Хотела с головой уйти в работу. И в него. Первого-то ей хватило с лихвой, а вот со вторым вечные проблемы. Что делать, служба такая. И это еще хорошо, что они хоть иногда проводят время вместе, – если бы не ее перевод на его носитель, не виделись бы месяцами. Но ей этого мало, она заслужила намного больше…

Он почувствовал внимание со стороны, повернул голову и наткнулся на взгляд серых глаз. Такой… понимающий взгляд!

Ты думаешь о том же, то есть – о той же, Кир? Интересно, а с чего это они так спелись? Что общего может быть между этим солдафоном и девушкой из высшего общества? Между командиром второго взвода и доктором Лазаревой? Между Ти-Рексом и Никой? Между Киром и его Никой?..

Да нет, понятно, что это называется не "спелись", а просто Кир помог Нике адаптироваться, когда ты сам был занят и физически не мог быть рядом с ней, и она Киру благодарна за это. И что ты сам такой же "солдафон", как и Ти-Рекс, и что если твоя жена услышит про "девушку из высшего общества", то мало тебе не покажется. Ника по-прежнему стесняется своего происхождения. Она все время стремится быть "одной из", "такой же, как все". Только она не "одна из" и не такая как все. Она – твоя жена. Черт побери, сам виноват, зачем согласился на ее перевод на "Киплинг"? Мог же настоять на отказе, мог! А теперь вот сиди, нервничай и – да, ревнуй.

Он опять посмотрел на Ти-Рекса. Тот уже внимательно слушал Фойзе.

Конечно, он понимает все то, что понимаешь ты. И даже больше. Потому что ты вот ни хрена не понимаешь из того, что сейчас говорит подполковник…

Надоело, устал. Вот прямо сейчас, после инструктажа надо попросить хоть недельку для них обоих. А лучше месяц.

 

– Лазарев, задержись, пожалуйста.

Фойзе даже не повернул головы от монитора. Балу хлопнул Павла по плечу и выскочил из кабинета первым. Ти-Рекс скользнул прохладным взглядом и тоже направился к выходу. Черт, как же им обоим мешает этот разрыв! Их дружба никогда не была фальшивкой, с первого же дня. Но ни один, ни второй ничего не могут изменить, и никто из них не пойдет навстречу. Так и будут вежливо кивать друг другу и разговаривать только по делу...

– Паша, мне кажется, тебе пора отдохнуть.

Голос командира вернул в действительность. Что-то он сегодня совсем не в форме.

– Прошу прощения, господин подполковник?

Фойзе усмехнулся, убрал с монитора защитную заставку и развернул к Павлу. Несколько официальных первых строк ничего не объяснили, хотя стало ясно, что дело касается его, капитана Лазарева. Он вопросительно взглянул на командира. Тот вздохнул.

– Ну вот и все. Запрос на тебя пришел, через два месяца тебя повышают в звании. Поздравляю, господин майор, – подполковник улыбнулся, поймал неверящий взгляд и качнул головой. – Помнишь наш последний разговор на Каджеро? Так вот, я тоже иду на повышение. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.

Павел растерялся. Ему до сих пор казалось, что то предложение Фойзе было сном, шуткой разыгравшегося воображения. Он так рад был вернуться, и так трудно было снова войти в ритм жизни взвода, что оказалось проще спрятать это воспоминание в дальний уголок памяти, полностью растворившись в текущих делах. А потом прилетела Ника, и вообще стало сложно думать о чем-то несбыточном… И вот этот запрос. Майор, уже?

Он открыл было рот, чтобы то ли спросить, то ли возразить, но Фойзе его опередил.

– Ничего не изменилось, Паша. Я по-прежнему уверен, что лучше тебя на мое место никого нет. Мой рапорт о тебе ушел наверх, и решение уже принято. Так что майор Лазарев займет должность командира "Киплинга", – закончил он категорично.

Павел молчал. Он понимал, что надо что-то сказать, поблагодарить, но не мог найти нужных слов и определиться со смешанными чувствами.

– Ты не рад? – спросил Фойзе, и по его тону Павел понял, что это не вопрос командира подчиненному, это вопрос Валентина Фойзе Пашке Лазареву.

– Я рад, спасибо. Но…

Как это объяснить? Он не думал об этом шаге с тех пор, как вернулся, но сейчас все сомнения высветились так ярко и однозначно, что он уже готов был отказаться. Как это – лучше никого нет? А Балу? А Ти? Тот, конечно, бывает буйным, и… и Ника. Но это тут ни при чем! Ти-Рекс отличный командир и в состоянии держать себя в руках. А если он получит пост командира – самоконтроль станет еще жестче.

– А Карпов? Смит? Я же моложе всех, и та история с Каджеро…

Фойзе покачал головой.

– Про то дело забудь. У всех вас есть свои ошибки в прошлом, роботов не держим, – он усмехнулся, и Павел вспомнил давний разговор в его присутствии, с генералом Литным. "Так набирай роботов"… – На "Киплинге" эта традиция давняя. Так получается, что командуют тут бывшие "волки". Наверное, мы начинаем готовить себе смену еще тогда, когда подбираем командира "волков". Так получается… Но ни Смит, ни Карпов не останутся не у дел. Их тоже оценили по достоинству. А ты подберешь себе новых взводных. – Фойзе заговорщицки понизил голос. – Между нами, я от предложений для Смита с Карповым отбиваться не успеваю.

Сомнения до конца не рассеялись, но уверенность Фойзе внушала доверие.

– Это было по делу. А теперь о приятном, – продолжал тот. – Паша, я думаю, перед этой новой ступенькой тебе необходимо взять тайм-аут. Тебе и твоей Нике.

Павел изумился. Чтение мыслей? Или у него такой вид, что его хочется на принудительный отдых отправить?

– Вам пора побыть вдвоем, просто отдохнуть и забыть о работе, – Фойзе наблюдал за ним с непонятной улыбкой. – У тебя есть четыре недели. Вот и возьми их.

А и возьму. Баста.

– Спасибо, Валентин Александрович, – сказал он. – Я напишу рапорт, передам секретарю.

– Иди, Паша. Нике привет передавай.

 

***

 

Повышение в звании – хорошо, в должности – прекрасно. То, что улетаем – вообще отлично. Наконец-то мы сможем побыть только вдвоем. Но если ты думаешь, что я не вернусь на "Киплинг", то ты очень ошибаешься!

Ника выдохнула и решительно заявила вслух:

– Если ты думаешь, что я не вернусь сюда…

– И не вернешься, – Павел говорил спокойно, а глаза смеялись. – И давай не будем об этом сейчас. Я сегодня чуть Старика твоим именем не назвал. Довела…

Он притворно вздохнул.

Ника фыркнула, но сдаваться не собиралась.

– Я так не хочу!

Павел посмотрел на нее долгим, посерьезневшим взглядом.

– Львенок.

Ника насторожилась.

– Я знаю, что тебе трудно говорить об этом, но… Ты ведь хочешь попробовать снова, еще раз?

Она поняла.

Я хочу. Зараза ты моя рыжая, ведь знаешь, что хочу, как можно не хотеть от тебя ребенка? Но рана еще слишком свежа. Еще жива память о том, неродившемся.

– Паша, мы договаривались. Давай подождем. Чуть позже. Я пока не готова менять свою жизнь.

– А по-моему, ты готова. И я тебе обещаю, что после нашего отпуска ты вспомнишь, что кроме этого летучего вооруженного дурдома есть нормальный мир. И ты сама захочешь. Хватит с тебя такой жизни.

– Какой – такой?

Павел неопределенно развел руками.

– Такой, среди всех этих… Ты моя жена, между прочим, – невпопад закончил он.

– О Господи! Ты что ревнуешь меня к… – она осеклась, заметив, как окаменело его лицо на мгновение. Нет, о Кире не будем. – …к этим мальчикам?

– Милая, "эти мальчики", как ты говоришь, старше тебя, и сами забыли, когда их так называли.

Павел обнял ее за талию.

– И маленьким девочкам тут не место, – выдохнул он в ее макушку.

– Я не маленькая! – Ника попыталась вырваться. Тщетно.

– Маленькая, – парировал он, уже целуя ее в висок. – Моя нежная, моя хрупкая, моя красивая малышка.

– Перестань.

– Потом перестану.

– Паша!

– Да, родная?..

 

***

 

Утром он проснулся рано. Почувствовал на своем плече ее дыхание и улыбнулся. Да, счастье имело ясные, отчетливые очертания. Павел осторожно, чтобы не разбудить жену, выскользнул из кровати и подошел к окну.

Кто бы мог подумать что ему, вечному воину, такому жесткому и уверенному, нужно именно это. Самые родные, самые зеленые глаза. Зарыться в ее волосы и забыть обо всем. Целовать ее губы, заниматься с ней любовью, и больше не надо ничего. Павел улыбнулся своим мыслям и стал натягивать рубашку. За окном пошел ливень. Ника скоро проснется, и целый день они будут вместе.

Внезапно пришла шальная мысль. Сорваться сейчас в джунгли и нарвать ей цветов. Много, так чтобы вся кровать была в них, мелких, бело-желтых, таких похожих на ромашки…

Ника потянулась и медленно села на кровати. Оглядела комнату. Ну и где он? Посмотрела на часы – совсем рано. Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось понежиться в постели, только не одной. Неугомонный, куда тебя понесло? Незаметно для себя Ника снова задремала. Ей приснился запах цветов. А еще запах одеколона мужа и дождя. И поцелуй мокрых прохладных губ. Нет, это уже не сон.

Ника открыла глаза.

– Пашка…

Рыжие влажные волосы, синие глаза такие яркие, такие близкие, а вокруг, на подушке, цветы. Совсем сумасшедший… цветы-то откуда?

– Я думала, ты мне снишься, – она протянула к нему руки.

– И снюсь тоже, – он нежно улыбнулся.

– Рубашка совсем мокрая. Простудишься!

– Не простужусь. Но сейчас сниму.

– Иди ко мне, я тебя согрею...

Да, забыть обо всем. Прикоснуться к ней, теплой, все еще сонной. Прижаться к ее теплому обнаженному телу. Почувствовать, как бьется ее сердце. И забыть обо всем, что осталось снаружи. Обо всем.

 

***

 

День прошел, как и предыдущий, как и за неделю перед ним, и тот, что был первым, три недели назад. Он был наполнен морем, солнцем, соленым ветром и одиночеством вдвоем.

– Тебе нравится тут?

– Ты уже спрашивал. Хочешь тут поселиться?

– Я не выживу в вечном раю. Но мне показалось, что ты бы могла захотеть…

– Я хочу того же, чего и ты.

– Иногда я сам не уверен в том, чего хочу. Особенно когда это касается нас с тобой.

– Ты не уверен в нас?

– Глупая. Да, я хочу работать. Да, там ребята, там мое дело, я там нужен. И ты сейчас со мной, тоже там. И вроде бы ничего больше не надо…

– Но?

– Но иногда я хочу, чтобы у нас было все не так. Смотрю на Димку с Ритой и думаю, что бывает и иначе. И мне кажется, что это "иначе" и есть настоящая жизнь. И еще только в той, настоящей… ты могла бы захотеть еще одного малыша, по-настоящему захотеть, не оглядываясь назад.

– Ты думаешь, мы готовы?

– Я давно готов, родная. А ты… Тебе для этого просто нужна нормальная жизнь, дом, семья, а не вечно походное состояние и муж, который каждое задание рискует не вернуться.

– Ш-ш-ш. Не говори об этом. Я не хочу это обсуждать. У нас есть еще неделя, чтобы подумать. А вообще… сейчас мне нужен только ты. А тебе нужна твоя работа. Тебе дают такое назначение, о котором ты мог только мечтать. Я не позволю тебе от него отказаться.

– Ты лучшая жена на свете.

– Наверное, это потому, что ты достоин лучшей жены на свете.

– Только не зазнавайся.

– Да, в семье вполне достаточно одного зазнайки…

На этом месте дискуссия прервалась. Павел поймал жену в объятия и увлек с веранды в дом. До захода солнца оставалось совсем немного, скоро стемнеет и похолодает. Лучше встретить сумерки и быстро следующую за ними ночь в доме. Там тепло и уютно, там широкая кровать на двоих, там чаша с фруктами, которые любит Ника, там негромкая музыка… Там – нормальная жизнь, которой ему иногда так хочется. Еще неделя этого счастья.

Дверь старого образца на бесшумных петлях неслышно закрылась за их спинами, жалюзи были опущены еще днем – от слишком яркого и жаркого тропического солнца. Все, они отрезаны от мира. Каждый такой вечер вызывал у него чувство эйфории. У них с Никой не было медового месяца, ведь сразу после свадьбы ему пришлось вернуться на "Киплинг", а Ника улетела на Землю, заканчивать эпопею с институтом. Но даже когда она оказалась рядом, на том же "Киплинге" – какой уж там медовый месяц. Только здесь, сейчас, когда работа отпустила, он смог по-настоящему почувствовать себя мужем своей маленькой жены. И нельзя сказать, чтобы это ощущение ему не нравилось.

Приглушенный – специально сам уменьшал мощность – звук входного сигнала заставил их оторваться друг от друга.

– Вроде, для обслуги поздно, – заметила Ника. – Случилось что-то?

– Я посмотрю.

Павел усадил жену в кресло и направился к двери. Проходя мимо стола, ухватил апельсин из чаши, перебросил ей – поймала. У нее прекрасная реакция. Она действительно, во всех отношениях лучшая женщина, какую он мог себе вообразить.

– Ник, завтра надо будет техника вызвать, напомни мне, – мимоходом сказал он, в третий раз нажимая кнопку видеонаблюдения. – Камера сдохла или с проводкой что-то.

Он приоткрыл дверь вручную, придерживая по привычке, чтобы иметь возможность ее захлопнуть, если гость окажется слишком настырным.

Гости на этот раз оказались более чем настырными. Павел не успел даже понять, кого увидел на крыльце, и не смог удержать дверь, когда сразу двое высоких широкоплечих парней в темно-зеленой форме, вооруженные легкими игольниками, ворвались в комнату, за ними еще человек пять, он не понял точно, сколько. Чисто рефлекторно отшатнулся назад, заслонить Нику, не издавшую ни звука.

– Лазарев Павел Сергеевич.

Человек в форме лейтенанта полиции, вошедший последним, не спрашивал. Он утверждал.

– Это я.

Он отвечал твердо и спокойно. Что бы ни происходило, ему нечего опасаться.

– Вы арестованы по обвинению в убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Вы поедете с нами.

– Руки.

Один из зеленых, убравший игольник в кобуру, защелкнул на его руках наручники. Сон. Это, конечно, сон.

– Вы имеете право сохранять молчание, вы имеете право на…

Официальный бубнеж он не слушал, потому что позади всхлипнула Ника.

– Родная, не волнуйся. Это ошибка, ты же понимаешь. Разберутся, и я вернусь, – не поворачивая головы, произнес он.

Нельзя впадать в панику. Это ошибка, все разъяснится, как только он сможет понять, в чем дело.

Обострившийся слух подсказал, что Ника поднялась на ноги.

Он поднял скованные руки, демонстрируя мирность своих намерений, медленно повернулся к ней. Двое по бокам не мешали ему, только игольники вздернулись выше.

Огромные зеленющие глаза на бледном лице.

– Ника, только не волнуйся. Это ошибка, все выяснится быстро, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться. Утром возвращайся к ребятам, я тоже приеду, как только все уладится. Ты меня слышишь?

 

Это было похоже на ночной кошмар. Золотистый апельсин выпал из ослабевших пальцев, скатился на пол. Теплая душистая комната вдруг заполнилась холодом, все краски поблекли. Кто эти люди, что им надо, что происходит? Паша…

– …Ты меня слышишь?

– Это ошибка, – шевельнула она губами.

– Я должен уехать с ними, Ника, ты понимаешь? Возвращайся на "Киплинг", жди меня там. Хорошо? Ты меня понимаешь?

Она понимала. На "Киплинг". Ждать его там. Зачем ждать, откуда?

– На выход!

Чужой холодный окрик словно ударил по лицу.

– Паша! – голос прорезался, отчаянный, громкий.

– Офицер!

Его голос еще отчаяннее.

Человек у дверей помедлил.

– У вас две минуты.

Скованные запястья за ее плечами, гулко бьется сердце в широкой груди, к которой Ника прижалась щекой.

– Не хочу, не надо, Паша, это неправда!

– Конечно, неправда, львенок, ты же знаешь. Это ошибка. Я скоро вернусь.

Я никуда не поеду, я останусь тут, я подожду…

– Родная, уезжай отсюда, тут может быть опасно, я не смогу тебя защитить сейчас, уезжай, улетай к ребятам, скажи Старику…

Ника, не слушая, обвила руками, жадно впилась в его губы яростным поцелуем, словно надеясь, что головокружение от него прогонит кошмар.

– Время!

– Ника, львенок, мне пора.

Он отстранился, высвободился, снял руки с ее плеч, шагнул назад. Ника прижала пальцы к губам, еще не понимая, что это все, что он уходит, что он уже ушел. Последний взгляд глаза в глаза, долгий, бесконечный, короткий, как вспышка молнии…

До утра она так и просидела, сжавшись в комочек, обнимая руками колени. Просто смотрела в одну точку. Не плакала, никому не звонила, ничего не делала. Его голос до сих пор стоял в ушах. Она до сих пор ловила его последний взгляд, чувствовала тепло его рук.

Когда первые лучи солнца просочились сквозь щели в жалюзи, Ника пошевелилась. В голове не прояснилось, тяжелым булыжником ворочалось тупое – что делать? Куда бежать, кому звонить? Папе? Димке? Фойзе? Рыдания все же прорвались наружу, и Ника даже не пыталась унять слезы. Прошло добрых полчаса, пока она смогла успокоиться настолько, чтобы сообразить, как пользоваться связью. "Возвращайся на "Киплинг"... Пальцы сами собой нажали вызов, и через секунду Ника услышала:

– Карпов, слушаю.

Будто откликаясь на знакомый голос, слезы опять поднялись из груди, и Ника еле сдержалась, чтоб не разрыдаться прямо в трубку.

– Говорите же.

Помоги! Забери меня отсюда! Мне так страшно, Кир!

– Вас не слышно. Перезвоните.

Связь прервалась.

Нет, это были нервы. Случайный, импульсивный порыв отчаяния. Не надо ему ничего говорить. Он все равно ничего решить не сможет, только дров наломает. Ника вытерла глаза. Надо поговорить с Фойзе, потом с папой, и позвонить Димке, ему обязательно надо рассказать. Только, может, с папой лучше не по связи? Паша просил уехать. Да, надо уехать. Только не на носитель. Она сейчас соберется и поедет на Каджеро, а оттуда уже к Пашке. Где бы он ни был.

Но Фойзе надо сообщить. Он сможет пробить информацию, он точно сможет. Ника протянула руку к передатчику, и тут по натянутым нервам ударил неуместно нежный сигнал, заставляя отдернуть пальцы. Входящий вызов.

– Ника Андреевна? Доброе утро. Я звоню по поручению человека, который обладает информацией о вашем муже.

– Кто вы?

Голос был неуловимо знакомым, но она никак не могла вспомнить, где могла его слышать. Казалось, хуже уже быть не может, но этот голос в наушнике внушал страх и еще что-то непонятное, неприятно скребущее и без того исцарапанное за прошедшую ночь сердце.

– Это неважно, Ника Андреевна, а важно то, что я вам скажу. Слушайте меня внимательно.

Полузнакомый голос поведал Нике о том, что его босс – Нику передернуло от скользкого слова с темными ассоциациями – сможет полностью разъяснить ситуацию с Павлом, может даже устроить им встречу, и что Ника должна собраться, потому что через час за ней заедут.

– И, Ника Андреевна, я вас очень прошу, никуда не звоните, ни с кем не связывайтесь. Это грозит крупными неприятностями вам и вашему супругу. Мой босс – человек известный в определенных кругах и светиться ему опасно. Он делает это все исключительно из хорошего к вам отношения.

– Мы с ним знакомы?

В наушнике многозначительно помолчали.

– В скором времени вы сами все узнаете, потерпите еще немного. Значит, мы договорились? Никому не звонить. Ни подполковнику Фойзе – с ним мы свяжемся сами. Ни господину Ревневу, ни господину Гордееву. И капитану Карпову больше не звоните, не стоит.

Господи, откуда?..

– Хорошо.

– Вот и славно. Тогда ждите.

Эти люди все знают. И, конечно, он не врет.

Ника медленно прошла в ванную.

...Позавчера вечером они вдвоем принимали ванну, и она попала мыльной пеной ему в нос. Он смешно чихал и обещал утопить ее в этой самой пене...

Из зеркала на нее смотрело чужое лицо. Ни кровинки в губах, темные круги под покрасневшими от слез глазами, тревожная складка между бровей. Сейчас от молодой женщины, переживающей самое счастливое время своей жизни, осталась только оболочка.

Ника пригладила заплетенные в косу волосы и отвернулась от своего бледного отражения.

 

Когда они летели на катере, в кабине с затемненными стеклами, и позже, в непривычной для нее машине, похожей на космический мини-корабль с овальными окнами-иллюминаторами, Ника не спрашивала "куда". Апатия была настолько всеобъемлющей, было настолько безразлично все, что касалось ее самой, что Ника даже осознавала это, как ни странно. В голове словно мантра, словно заклинание, крутилось лишь одно – этот человек знает, где Паша, знает, что с ним. Вероятно, даже сможет устроить свидание.

Кто он, что он может хотеть взамен – все это ее крайне мало интересовало. Почему-то сразу после того звонка ей показалось, что это один из приятелей отца, и он просто хочет помочь. Всякие логические умозаключения, типа "откуда", "зачем такая конспирация" – Ника опять же отбросила. Ну, какая, в самом деле, разница? Главное, он знает, где ее муж.

– Ника Андреевна!

Пилот явно обращался к ней не впервые. Он даже подошел и тронул ее за плечо.

– Мы прилетели.

Ника взглянула в иллюминатор и не сдержала удивленного вздоха. Она настолько ушла в себя, что не заметила, как изменился пейзаж за стеклом. Вместо зеленых деревьев снаружи царила снежная белизна, от которой слепило глаза, а кроме нее ничего и не было.

– Вот, наденьте-ка.

Пилот подал ей легкую шубку. Такую же белую, как и все вокруг.

– Мы, конечно, поедем на снеготроне, но босс настоял.

– Куда?

Ника, поежившись, надела меховой подарок. Колючие слова застревали в горле, царапаясь и мешая нормально дышать.

– В резиденцию босса. Остальное он вам сам расскажет, – словно извиняясь, проговорил пилот и помог Нике сойти с трапа.

"Босс". Нику снова передернуло от воспоминаний, которые вызывало это слово.

Стекла снеготрона были так же затемнены, но даже если бы они оставались прозрачными, Ника за ними ничего не увидела бы. Началась метель. Колючая на вид белая крошка билась о лобовое стекло.

– Вовремя мы приземлились, – пробормотал пилот.

Господи, только бы _он_ действительно оказался папиным знакомым…

Краем глаза Ника отметила проступившую впереди серую стену. Наконец они остановились на стоянке нижнего уровня дома. Пилот вышел из снеготрона, обошел его кругом и только снаружи открыл дверцу со стороны Ники. Она машинально оперлась на протянутую прохладную руку, сошла на землю. Высокие серо-белые стены, яркий свет – целый ангар, а не подземный гараж. Два шага – и они оказались в лифте. Пилот нажал на клавишу с цифрой три, и когда лифт остановился, а дверцы бесшумно разъехались, сказал:

– Вам на этаж выше, Ника Андреевна. – Он улыбнулся. – Был рад познакомиться.

Ника рассеянно кивнула, и двери закрылись, заслоняя собой его улыбчивое лицо, которое она уже не могла вспомнить. Через секунду лифт вновь остановился. Ника глубоко вздохнула, ступила на пушистый ковер огромного светлого кабинета, вошла и замерла. Дальше что?

У большого, во всю стену, окна стоял тяжелый стол "под дерево" и темное глубокое кресло с высокой спинкой и массивными подлокотниками, вызвавшее смутно знакомые ощущения. В паре шагов от стола, как в комнате для допросов, располагался небольшой стул с мягкой обивкой. Кресло было развернуто к стеклу, за которым все так же бесновалась ледяная вьюга. Она заметила легкое, почти невидимое облако сигаретного дыма, поднимающегося из кресла. Значит там кто-то сидит. Может, он не услышал, что она вошла? Ковер ведь скрадывает шаги. Ника хотела было кашлянуть, дать понять, что она в комнате, но ее опередили.

Хозяин кабинета медленно развернул кресло, и девушка встретила бархатный черный взгляд из своих кошмаров. Широкая улыбка озарила знакомое лицо, и обманчиво приятный глубокий голос произнес:

– Ну, здравствуй, девочка моя.

 

Тихий вскрик послышался еще до того, как он произнес первые слова приветствия. Взметнулась к губам ладонь – девочка пытается совладать с собой. Попытка не удалась.

Орест не без удовольствия следил за тем, как меняется выражение ее лица. Конечно, она ошеломлена – для нее он был мертв и вдруг воскрес. Он видел, как в переполненных ужасом глазах медленно рождается осознание. Его девочка далеко не глупа, она начинает понимать, что все тут не случайно.

Ему хотелось помолчать еще немного, жадно охватывая взглядом ее всю, с головы до ног. Действительно, снежная королева. С этой тяжелой косой, откуда выбились короткие пушистые локоны и легли вокруг румяного от холода и волнения лица. С этими испуганными такими большими зелеными глазами в длинных ресницах. А белоснежная шубка, под которой угадывалась стройная фигура, лишь дополняла картину. Орест с некоторым сожалением понял, что соскучился по своей девочке. Так хочется ее ненавидеть, но он не может. Он любит ее. И больше не собирается скрывать это ни от нее, ни от себя… Но сначала нужно все-таки расставить все точки над "i".

– Ты не ожидала меня увидеть.

Ника не произнесла ни слова, только смотрела на него, не отводя взгляд, в котором угадывался вопрос.

Орест усмехнулся, не собираясь отвечать.

– Как ты, маленькая? Я, видишь ли, не имел возможности следить за развитием событий в твоей жизни до последнего времени… Как твой малыш?

Яркая вспышка ярости в зеленых глазах дала понять что никак. Как ему и сообщил Алекс недавно.

Ее губы наконец разомкнулись.

– Где он?

Он. Ну, отвечай где он, ты же для этого ее сюда позвал. Расскажи что с ним. Играй, лови свой кайф. Ломай эту комедию перед ней, ведь ты же знаешь, что если бы она не приехала сама, ты бы притащил ее силой. Ты знаешь, а ей необязательно. Пусть думает, что это только ее выбор. Хотя… она не так глупа. Поймет. Но это будет после.

Орест поднялся, отошел к окну и начал говорить. Будничным, ровным голосом без эмоций, просто констатируя факты – он понимал, что для нее эти слова звучат совсем иначе и без его усилий.

– Его арестовали по обвинению в убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Он пока в следственном изоляторе, а не в тюрьме, суд еще не состоялся. Но ты же понимаешь, что это лишь формальность. За эту статью по законам Содружества полагается казнь, – он сделал паузу и добавил, ставя точку: – Так и будет.

Против ожиданий, за его спиной не раздалось ни звука – ни всхлипа, ни вскрика, ни падения в обморок. Конечно, она не такая слабачка.

Орест обернулся.

Нет, а вот слезы были, застывшие, как и сама Ника.

– Он убийца, – холодно произнес он, словно добивая.

Она вздрогнула, моргнула, сбив слезы на щеку.

– Бред какой… – голова опустилась, было, но уже через мгновение девушка словно вскинулась, подобралась. Слез больше не осталось, во взгляде звенела только сухая ледяная злость – и понимание.

– Это ты.

Так быстро? Даже неинтересно.

– Что – я? Я убил? Ну нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь, маленькая. Я никого не убиваю. – Пауза. – Сам. Только вот в данном случае следствием однозначно установлено, что эту девицу убил твой благоверный. Он ведь и раньше убивал, что тут удивительного? Он же профи.

Орест медленно обогнул стол, подошел к девушке, все так же неподвижно застывшей, и снял с нее шубку. Мех небрежно кинул на небольшой диванчик, а сам сел на край стола, скрестив руки на груди. За лицом Ники наблюдать было все интереснее. Все-таки, это у нее не от Андрея и не от Майи. Этому ее научил он сам – держать лицо. А вот нервы удерживать не научил. Ничего, успеется.

Ника сузила глаза и вздохнула, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.

– Он не убивал. То, что это сделал ты, не докажешь, я понимаю. Но и доказательств его вины у вас не может быть! Наши адвокаты...

Она осеклась, поймав его снисходительную улыбку. Девочка, ты же умная, что ты несешь?

– Ты же его и подставил.

– Конечно. По всем параметрам. Отсутствие алиби, отпечатки пальцев на орудии убийства, ДНК, показания свидетелей. Полный набор. Суд – пустая формальность, – повторил Орест. – Приговор однозначный. Будет приведен в исполнение в моем тюремном комплексе, я не упущу этой возможности.

“Где?!” – увидел он вскрик в глазах Ники, не издавшей ни звука. Одно слово, дорогая моя. Его будет достаточно.

– Эриния.

Сколько в этом слове благоговейного ужаса, основанного далеко не на мифах Древней Греции. Ведь все то, о чем рассказывали гулявшие по Содружеству слухи, все те жуткие легенды, ходившие вокруг "планеты проклятых" и ее “дочки” Феаниры – чистая правда. Только не полная. Легенды эти не охватывали и половины происходящего в действительности. Если бы Оресту надо было придумывать слоган для этого своего владения, он звучал бы примерно так: "Не верьте слухам! Все еще хуже".

– Ты… Эриния – твоя?..

Он не стал сдерживать довольную усмешку.

– Моя. Поэтому я говорю с полной уверенностью: он на пути в камеру смертников.

Ника качнулась, сделала шаг, чтобы удержать равновесие, и оперлась о стол, совсем рядом с Орестом, окутывая его своим пьянящим запахом. Он прикрыл на секунду глаза.

– Какая же ты сволочь…

А вот у нее очень просто получается ненавидеть. Девочка, неужели ты по мне совсем не тосковала? Не думала? Не жалела? Ну хоть чуть-чуть… Стерва ты моя зеленоглазая. Ничего, у тебя будет время все понять и почувствовать. У нас будет время.

– Мы сможем его оправдать, – а вот теперь в ее голосе уже нет уверенности и горячности, как пять минут назад. Мы? Ах, да, папенька…

– Это вряд ли, – спокойно отозвался он. – Генпрокурор лично передал мне твоего героя. Андрей Ревнев, как сторона заинтересованная, не сможет сделать ничего. Более того, если ты не хочешь, чтобы приговор привели в исполнение уже через сутки после суда, ты будешь сидеть тихо-тихо и слушать меня, девочка моя!

Ника отшатнулась, молча глядя на него, хотя Орест чувствовал – могла бы, убила бы сию же минуту.

– Сядь, я сказал!

Она медленно опустилась на мягкий стул. Орест раскурил почти погасшую сигару.

– Я могу сделать так чтоб он жил… – Он выдохнул дым в ее сторону. – А ты можешь сделать так, чтоб он жил долго. “Счастливо”, правда, не обещаю, не люблю врать.

Ника по-прежнему молчала, но смотрела на него неотрывно, ожидая продолжения.

– Эриния – моя. Законы там тоже мои. Внутри комплекса распоряжаюсь только я, а у Содружества руки коротки. Если я захочу, он будет жить, Ника. – Он улыбнулся. – И если тебе это нужно – сделай так, чтобы я захотел.

Она качнула головой, слабо усмехнулась. Приходит в себя.

– Что тебе надо?

Ну, маленькая, это же так очевидно!

Он встал и, подойдя к Нике, опустился перед ней на корточки, как в ее детстве, заглянул в глаза.

– Не "что". "Кого". – Он осторожно провел тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке. – Мы же не будем ссориться, милая, да? Ты будешь хорошей и послушной, а твой щенок живым и относительно здоровым.

Она медленно кивнула, словно загипнотизированная его пристальным взглядом и властным голосом.

– Значит, ты согласна стать моей женщиной, моей... женой?

Он замолчал, ловя ее прерывистое дыхание.

– Да.

Да, она поняла ситуацию. Все правильно поняла. У нее всегда была хорошая интуиция и светлая голова. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, моя королева. Как – это другой вопрос. А твой герой сам не захочет жить, но это ты поймешь немного позже. Когда ты этого тоже перестанешь хотеть.

Вслух Орест ничего не сказал. Встал на колени и мягко коснулся губами сомкнутых губ Ники. Пытаясь не терять над собой контроль, стал целовать настойчивей, проникая в ее рот. Внезапно почувствовал влагу на ее лице. Снова слезы, она плачет… Ничего, это даже хорошо. Значит, она понимает, как серьезна ситуация, значит – рвет с прошлым. Да, он понимал, это тяжелый процесс. Но необходимый. Чтобы начать новую жизнь, нужно умереть для старой… Уж он-то это хорошо знал.

– Это прекрасное скрепление сделки, – улыбнулся Орест. – Сейчас провернешь еще два небольших дельца, и мы вылетаем. Домой.

Он включил коммуникатор на столе, отдал распоряжение о подготовке к немедленному отъезду, потом снова взглянул на девушку.

– Иди ко мне, маленькая…

 

Только не сорвись. Только выдержи спокойный тон. Только не дай ему почувствовать.

– Карпов, слушаю.

– Кир, это я.

– Ника? Откуда, где вы? Ты хоть знаешь, что тут творится?!

– Не волнуйся, с нами все в порядке. Все нормально. Надо было уехать, Пашке предложили хорошую работу. Фойзе в курсе, мы уволились. Мы пока хотим исчезнуть, там ему придется долго входить в курс дел, и нам не хотелось бы отвлекаться. Мы не вернемся на "Киплинг", все уже оформлено и подписано.

– Ника…

– Мы так решили. Извини, что не попрощались толком. Передай привет Тони, Димке, Фоксу… Я буду по вам скучать.

– Ника!

– Пока, Кир.

Вовремя отключилась связь. Еще немножко, и слезы помешали бы. Кир, прости. Надеюсь, ты поверишь. И надеюсь, что не поверишь, но поймешь, как все серьезно.

– Вот и умница. Немного спешила, но убедительно. Еще один звоночек, и можно будет забыть об этой стороне проблемы.

Снова мелодия вызова. Ника от всей души надеялась, что с отцом будет проще. Он доверчивее Кира, и для него она не исчезала после окончания отпуска… просто дежурный звонок дочери – “папа, все в порядке”.

– Не волнуйся так, Ника, он услышит, а нам это совсем не нужно, правда?

Ненавижу тебя. Тошнит от твоего голоса, от твоего взгляда, от твоих незнакомо-знакомых рук. Выкручивает ненавистью осознание того, что ты, убивший моего ребенка, теперь держишь в своих грязных руках жизнь моего Феникса.

Но я твоя. Только выполни свою часть сделки, сволочь. Только выполни…

 

***

 

Подполковник Фойзе взглянул на часы. У него уже не оставалось сомнений – что-то случилось. Они должны были прилететь с последним транспортом. Вернее, они должны были прилететь с предыдущим, утренним. Но этот действительно был последним на сегодня. Павел Лазарев никогда не позволял себе без объяснений опаздывать и на пять минут, если не находился в бессознательном состоянии. А уж на сутки...

Подполковник включил коммуникатор внутренней связи.

– Майк, Лазаревы не докладывали?

– Никак нет, Валентин Александрович.

– Как только объявятся, немедленно ко мне.

Фойзе взялся за личный коммуникатор. Можно было бы поручить это секретарю, но он не захотел. Тревога грызла его совсем не по-рабочему. Если Лазарев позволил себе так пропасть, ничего не сообщив, задержаться почти на двенадцать часов... Сейчас вспомнилось, что за весь свой четырехнедельный отпуск он только два раза связывался с Фойзе – в самом начале, едва устроившись на Земле, и спустя неделю. Конечно, он не был обязан докладывать командиру о том, как ему отдыхается. Но Павел и не докладывал. Он просто позвонил, как всегда звонил, если находился на гражданке дольше суток. Просто сказать, что все нормально. Не командиру "Киплинга", а именно ему, Валентину Фойзе. Но позвонил только два раза.

– К сожалению, в настоящее время абонент недоступен. Пожалуйста, позвоните позже, – любезно сообщил нежный девичий голосок.

То же самое подполковник услышал, вызвав номер Ники Лазаревой. Он тихо выругался и снова включил было коммуникатор связи по носителю, но тут же вспомнил, что Карпов находился на задании, а Смит сам в увольнительной до завтрашнего вечера. Звонить ему Фойзе не стал. Завтра с утра, если Феникс не объявится, надо будет пробить тот рай для молодоженов, куда они отправились с Никой. Потом связаться с Гордеевым... Он может знать, в чем дело. Наверняка с ним-то ребята почаще связываются. Завтра. Сегодня – отбой.

Однако заснуть у него не получилось. Привычные способы типа подсчета личного состава поименно или прокладывания гипотетического курса к разным звездным системам туда и обратно не помогали. Подполковник проворочался до самого сигнала будильника и встал совершенно разбитым. Полчаса физических упражнений и контрастный душ не особенно помогли. К тому же с момента подъема адски болела голова. Он вяло подумал, что если до обеда не пройдет, надо бы к Фоксу в медотсек заглянуть.

Фойзе поднялся на лифте на второй уровень, дошел до своего кабинета, кивнул на приветствие секретаря в приемной и закрыл двери. Включил компьютер и несколько минут тупо смотрел на открывшийся органайзер. Список дел, запланированных им на сегодня, казался китайской грамотой.

– Валентин Александрович, вас вызывают по внешней связи. Не представился, но сказал, что старый знакомый. Просил напомнить про Каджеро.

Ревнев?

– Давай, Майк, – отозвался он.

– Приветствую вас, Валентин Александрович.

Непроизвольно сжались кулаки, раньше, чем всколыхнулись удивление и злость после осознания. Этого человека на экране голографона Фойзе ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Честно говоря, он надеялся вообще больше никогда даже не вспоминать о нем. И если бы тот оставался покойником, которым его считали все, включая Фойзе, так и вышло бы…

Нехорошо заныло сердце.

– Я так понимаю, здравствовать вы мне не пожелаете.

– Правильно понимаете, Кледнер, – сухо ответил подполковник. – Чему обязан?

– У меня для вас есть информация, Валентин Александрович. Думаю, та самая, которая вам нужна.

– Вы собрались сдать нам ваше очередное логово?

– Ну, боюсь, мои нелегальные владения вам не по зубам, а вот официальные... Полагаю, вам известно название "Эриния"?

Фойзе не ответил.

 

Когда власти осознали, что во время продолжающейся колонизации они уже не в состоянии обеспечить достойное содержание расплодившихся в космической вольнице нарушителей закона, понадобилось место и условия для новой тюрьмы, способной принять большое количество заключенных. Разумеется, Эриния являлась частным владением. Однако между ее владельцем и Генпрокуратурой больше десяти лет назад было заключено соглашение. На планете построили тюремный комплекс, самый большой из известных в Содружестве, и вот уже целое десятилетие опасные преступники направлялись из переполненных тюрем Содружества и прямо из залов суда на Эринию.

 

– Эриния принадлежит мне, подполковник. Я помогаю Содружеству справляться с распоясавшимися бандитами. Мои сотрудники предоставляют услуги по проведению качественного исправительного процесса, а в случае необходимости согласно приговору справедливого суда Содружества – и гуманную безболезненную казнь.

– Вы позвонили мне только для того, чтобы сообщить этот жизненно важный факт?

Фойзе терял терпение. Общение с этим человеком ему не доставляло никакого удовольствия, кроме растущей тревоги, а между тем тот занимал линию связи и время.

– Подождите, Валентин Александрович. Это, как говорится, предисловие. – Кледнер был спокоен, вполне дружелюбен и улыбался. – Все это я говорю вам не для того, чтобы похвастаться, я просто ввожу вас в курс. Я уже сказал, что у меня есть нужная вам информация, и я даже готов ею с вами поделиться безвозмездно.

– Сомневаюсь, что вы способны делать что-либо безвозмездно, – не удержался подполковник.

Человек на экране оценил, даже посмеялся.

– Вы правы. Но в этот раз мне не нужно ничего, что вы могли бы сделать для меня. Мне нужно, чтобы вы, напротив, ничего не делали. И все. Это совсем нетрудно, и это меньшая цена, которую вы могли бы заплатить за нужную вам информацию, поверьте мне.

Тяжелая, затуманенная голова медленно прояснялась – видимо, от острой необходимости. С этим человеком нельзя было быть тупым и с замедленной реакцией. И вот когда это волевое прояснение стало достаточно ощутимым, Фойзе понял, о чем тот будет говорить. Откуда Кледнер мог узнать? Да только если сам все и устроил.

– Я говорю о том, что вы потеряли след своего капитана, Лазарева, – подтвердил догадку собеседник. – Так вот, искать его не стоит. Он не терялся.

Подполковник молчал. Если бы Кледнер сидел в этом кабинете, он вряд ли бы сдержался, чтобы не тряхнуть того пару раз за горло, для ускорения процесса объяснений. Но поскольку горло находилось в недосягаемости, молчание было лучшим ответом.

Кледнер на экране перестал улыбаться.

– Лазарев Павел Сергеевич, капитан ВКС, арестован неделю назад по обвинению в убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Суд уже состоялся.

Что за чушь? И голос пропал, не остановишь, не переспросишь, не крикнешь…

– Лазарев приговорен к смертной казни через аннигиляцию. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение на Эринии, где сейчас осужденный и содержится.

– Что ты несешь?!

Потерянный голос вернулся. А вот холодная рассудительность пропала совсем. И это было плохо, но поделать подполковник ничего не мог, потому что сказанное этим ублюдком не укладывалось ни в одну систему координат, в которой он мог бы здраво рассуждать и анализировать.

Кледнер, казалось, не удивился неожиданному переходу на "ты". Даже глазом не моргнул.

– Только что я отправил вам документы, подтверждающие мои слова. Вы получите их в течение нескольких секунд.

Тихий сигнал известил о только что доставленном сообщении. Подполковник не пошевелился, только скользнул взглядом по мигающему в углу экрана пухлому конвертику.

– На документах стоит гриф "Секретно". Доступ к ним есть пока только у генпрокурора, у меня, еще у пары человек, задействованных в расследовании, и теперь – у вас.

Фойзе по-прежнему молчал. Пусть скажет все, что собирался. Тем более что говорить сам, кажется, он сейчас все-таки не мог. Просто не знал, что сказать, и вряд ли сдержал бы эмоции. А они были бы лишними.

– Мы не хотим поднимать шум вокруг этого дела. Если бы оно касалось только самого Лазарева – поверьте, был бы устроен показательный процесс, и Содружество узнало бы своего очередного "героя".

Последнее слово Кледнер произнес брезгливо, чутьчто не скривился.

– Но мы понимаем, что раскрытие обстоятельств широкой общественности бросило бы тень на все ВКС, на хороших ребят, которые честно выполняют свою работу, на вас… Поэтому показательного процесса не будет. При одном условии.

Вот оно. Фойзе выпрямился в кресле, не сводя глаз с точки между бровей Кледнера. Куда он с удовольствием пустил бы пулю, если бы была такая возможность. Но сейчас он мог только смотреть.

– Вы не предпринимаете никаких шагов в отношении Лазарева и его жены. Никаких. Судьба этих двоих больше не касается вас, Валентин Александрович. Как, впрочем, никогда и не касалась.

Огромные синие глаза на детском бледном лице. "Парень, мы никак не могли успеть". Упрямый взгляд с голографии на личном деле. "…Даже если бы Лазарев был безнадежен, он все равно оказался бы под твоим крылом".

Неужели он может и в этот раз не успеть?

Ни на секунду не закралось сомнение в том, что обвинение было сфабриковано. И даже причину подполковник уже знал. Раз Кледнер упомянул Нику, значит, все дело в ней. Он помнил, как тот цеплялся за нее на Каджеро, и не только потому, что она была важной заложницей. Карпов тогда что-то об этом говорил, и Ревнев тоже... Не имеет значения, почему. Просто чем бы ни грозило все это лично ему, Фойзе, какое бы пятно ни проявлялось бы на репутации ВКС, он не мог бросить своего Феникса. Это просто невозможно.

– Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, Валентин Александрович, – голос Кледнера звучал мягко, понимающе, даже сочувственно. – Но мое условие жесткое. Как только вы делаете хоть один звонок, предпринимаете хоть одну поездку, говорите хоть одно лишнее слово, я тут же отдаю приказ вынести дело об убийстве, его расследовании и приговоре в СМИ. А сама казнь будет произведена публично, гораздо более театрально, плакатно и художественно, чем это было бы сделано в тихой аннигиляционной камере на Эринии. И, поверьте мне еще раз, вы вряд ли захотите это увидеть.

– Ты так уверен, что я не смогу тебе помешать? – Фойзе все еще не до конца овладел собой, и хриплый, низкий, полный ненависти голос оказался не совсем тем, что он хотел бы продемонстрировать Кледнеру.

– Да. Рекомендую вам ознакомиться с документами, проверить их подлинность и убедиться, кем документы заверены. Выше вы не прыгнете, Валентин Александрович.

Кледнер нагнулся ближе к камере, приблизившись к Фойзе как будто почти вплотную.

– Я способен сделать его вторым Джеком-Потрошителем для всего Содружества. И я могу воспроизвести события на Голгофе, с той только разницей, что он потом не воскреснет. Ты хочешь для него такой смерти и славы, подполковник?

Связь прервалась.

 

Конечно, Фойзе вскрыл документы. Конечно, он понял почти сразу, что мерзавец прав и действительно сильнее всего, что можно было бы ему противопоставить. И угрозы его вполне реальны. Он в самом деле мог сделать все, о чем говорил. К вечеру подполковник имел на руках все доказательства слов Кледнера.

Наверное, так себя чувствуют роботы, получившие два взаимоисключающих приказа. Наверное, это называется "зависнуть" или "впасть в ступор". Наверное, нужно было бы подумать, просто подумать – о мозговом штурме Кледнер ничего не говорил, не запрещал. Только вот Фойзе никак не мог собрать мысли. Голова, и так тяжелая с утра, к обеду стала просто чугунной. На какое-то время ему показалось, что он полностью дезориентирован в пространстве и времени и, возможно, даже терял сознание пару раз. Сердце ныло уже не переставая, и никакие из имеющихся в его арсенале препаратов не помогали. Надо бы дойти до Фокса, но он не мог себя заставить выйти из кабинета. Казалось, все вокруг знают, что он скрывает. Казалось, все ждут от него решения и действия. А он впервые в жизни не мог ничего решить и сделать. Даже зная, что именно сейчас, в этот самый момент его Феникс может умирать под аннигилятором Кледнера.

Забегавший сразу после звонка секретарь почему-то в глаза не смотрел, за что Фойзе был ему даже благодарен. Может, тот знает, но молчит…

Звонок личного коммуникатора прорвал туман в голове. Не сразу, но он ответил.

– Фойзе, слушаю.

Как-то непривычно тяжело произносить слова, как будто язык распух и не слушается…

– Валентин Александрович, здравствуйте!

Живой, звонкий, возбужденный, бьющий по больной голове голос, в котором слышалось волнение. Голос человека, которому утром Фойзе обрадовался бы, но который сейчас, когда стало ясно, что тот спросит, и что он должен ответить, был даже неприятен.

– Здравствуй, Дима.

– Понимаете, у меня совершенно дурацкий вопрос, и, наверное, он не по адресу, но Тони с Киром ничего не могут сказать... Вы не знаете, что с Лазаревыми?

Вот так вот в лоб. Ни "как дела, Валентин Александрович", ни "извините, что беспокою"… Спасибо, что без долгих предисловий, Индиго.

– Дима, они не вернутся на "Киплинг".

Молчание в наушнике.

– Как это?

– Просто не вернутся. Так надо.

Нет сил придумывать, нет сил врать. А говорить правду никак нельзя. Пока нельзя. Сначала надо подстраховаться.

– Не понимаю. Что-то случилось? Они должны были еще вчера вернуться, Пашка называл мне дату, я точно помню, обещал позвонить. Он никогда не пропускал связь, если уж обещал. Я звоню-звоню, а они не отвечают, я все ждал, когда они вернутся, чтобы узнать… Что случилось?

– Ничего не случилось, Дима. Не волнуйся, все нормально.

Нет, немного соврать надо. А то парень сам полезет копать, влипнет туда же.

– Не мешай им. Просто не волнуйся, все нормально, все образуется, потом, позже…

Собственный голос начал уплывать, как будто его уносило ветром, все дальше и дальше.

– Валентин Александрович! – а вот голос Индиго просто оглушителен. – Что с вами? Вы в порядке?

– Да, Дима. Извини, мне надо идти. Оставайся на месте и не трезвонь больше, все нормально.

Последние слова дались совсем с трудом. Он отключил связь, не слушая возражений на том конце канала. Пальцы скользнули к коммуникатору, четко легли на клавишу связи с секретарем.

– Майк, вызови Фокса.

Как вошли в его кабинет, он уже не слышал. Не ощущал торопливых рук врача, не осознавал произносимых слов. "Инсульт", "госпитализация", "чуть не опоздали".

Надо бы как-то связаться с Ревневым. Он сможет…

 

***

 

Все казалось таким нелепым.

Люди делали разные глупости, которые трудно было объяснить, но не Пашка. Люди пропадали, но не Пашка. Тем более, он пропал не один. Уж Нику он никогда не вовлек бы в авантюру. Кстати, в какую это авантюру он мог вляпаться? Феникс. В авантюру. Без него. Черт! Все эти "глупости" – его, Дмитрия прерогатива. А Пашкина – распутывать и вытаскивать. Так было всегда.

В общем, логика и правдоподобие в происходящем отсутствовали. Дмитрий весь вскипел, пока долетел на эти чертовы острова. Поминутно смотрел на свой браслет, тряс, периодически снимал клипсу и дул в мембрану, включал – выключал. Нет, и браслет, и клипса, к сожалению, были в порядке. Это просто Пашка не звонил. Молчал и его собственный коммуникатор, и Никин.

Его невозможно было обмануть. Он чувствовал, что усталость в голосе Фойзе – не от его надоедливых расспросов. Это что-то другое. И это "что-то" очень Дмитрию не нравилось. И почему он не телепат?

Дмитрий звонил и на Каджеро, самым беззаботным голосом осведомился, как у Андрея Викторовича дела. Тот ответил что нормально, но скучает по дочери и зятю.

Отлично. И я. Скучаю. Хотелось бы узреть и одного, и вторую, сию же секунду, где их черти носят...

Самое противное во всем этом было то, что Дмитрий ощущал опасность так четко, будто стоял перед разинутойпастью льва. Звоночек тревоги в голове грозился перейти в разряд слуховой галлюцинации, грудь сжимал настоящий страх. Страх, заставляющий трепетать душу, пробирающийся все глубже, не позволяющий заснуть ночью.

Прилетел, добрался до ближайшего турцентра. Миловидная девушка, прогнав фамилию и имена по базе данных гостиничной сети, пожала плечами.

– Знаете, некоторые предпочитают подальше от города, на берегу.

– Дикарями, что ли?

Похоже на Пашку.

– Нет, зачем, есть бунгало, более-менее отдаленные от цивилизации, просто это частный сектор, в нашу сеть они не входят.

– От города очень далеко?

– Далеко. Это на самом берегу океана. Там уж к джунглям ближе, чем к городу.

– Спасибо.

Дмитрий улыбнулся девушке, но улыбка погасла, едва он вышел за дверь.

Попасть на побережье оказалось не проблемой. Найти нужное бунгало, да хоть какие-то следы – вот была проблема. Дмитрий постоянно ловил себя на дурацкой старой хохме, слышанной от Фойзе: “Утонешь – домой не возвращайся”.

Найду – сам убью. А потом расцелую обоих. А потом опять убью. Чтоб знали.

Он понимал, что происходит что-то странное. На Пашку не похоже, на Нику тоже. Это не они с Риткой, в конце концов. И этот трезвон в голове… Дмитрий начинал отчаиваться.

Вечерело. Океан окрасился в малиново-синий цвет заката, запахло фруктами и почему-то дымом. Захотелось войти в воду, чтобы смыть тревогу и страх, но он понимал – не поможет. Поэтому просто снял ботинки и закатал повыше штанины, чтобы пройтись по самой кромке прибоя. Медленно двигаясь вдоль песчаного берега, он заметил огромный костер вдалеке. Легкий бриз разносил соблазнительный запах жареного мяса со специями по всей округе, и только сейчас Дмитрий вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел. Он сел прямо на песок, так, чтобы волны добегали до ног, и снова задумался, изредка поглядывая на костер.

А что, Пашку можно понять. Достало все – игры в войнушку, бандиты, начальство, подчиненные... Схватил любимую жену в охапку и упорхнул в это райское местечко. И никого. Только она рядом, только берег этот, только чуть пряный воздух, только вода закатного цвета. Все так и даже правильно, но вот это внезапное исчезновение, ни звонка, ни записки… Даже Фойзе, если уж не ему, Дмитрию? Нет, не похоже на Пашку – просто так свалить с носителя, не вернуться из отпуска? Чушь.

Может, что-то случилось с Никой? И поэтому никто ничего не знает? Сводящий с ума звоночек тревоги усилился, словно добивая расшатанные нервы.

Конечно, что-то случилось. Это уже точно.

– Почему вы здесь один?

Дмитрий поднял голову. Над ним стояла девушка. Длинные темные волосы и чуть раскосые черные глаза выдавали в ней уроженку Америки, как говорили сами американцы, а проще – индианку. Девушка улыбалась и довольно откровенно его рассматривала.

– Один, потому что один, – Дмитрий тоже улыбнулся. Не стоило рявкать на красавицу только потому, что у него проблемы.

– Философ.

– Отнюдь нет.

Стиль собственных ответов живо напомнил Дмитрию Ти-Рекса. Он усмехнулся. Голод и тревога превращают людей в хищников.

– У вас голодный взгляд, – девушка улыбнулась полными красивыми губами, подхватывая его мысль.

– В самом прямом смысле, – Дмитрий прикусил веточку, которую уже с полчаса вертел в руках.

– Так вы еще и есть хотите?

Смеется она, что ли?

– Какая вы мудрая, – Дмитрий облокотился на песок и вытянул во всю длину ноги. – Хочу. Я с утра ничего не ел.

Девушка кивнула.

– Подождите, я сейчас.

Скоро ночь, а он даже не подумал о ночлеге. Хорошо, что кто-то подумал за него.

Она вернулась с полной тарелкой еды, и Дмитрий, отбросив всякую вежливость, налетел на угощение, заталкивая трезвон в голове поглубже.

– Волк, – девушка снова улыбнулась, глядя, как еда исчезает с тарелки.

– Угу, – кивнул Дмитрий с набитым ртом. – И это было.

Темный взгляд задержался на его лице, но спрашивать она ничего не стала.

– Сейчас совсем стемнеет и начнется праздник. Все будут танцевать, а мы уйдем. У меня есть одно место в джунглях.

– Далеко?

– Поедем на моей машине. Водить умеешь?

– Я все умею.

– Я проверю… Ладно, жди меня здесь.

Дмитрий склонил голову.

– Слушаюсь.

Он прилег на остывающий песок, ожидая свою новую знакомую. Как, кстати, ее зовут? Двусмысленные намеки он понял, да она могла бы вообще ничего не говорить, и так все ясно. Тропическое приключение на океанском побережье. Романтика.

Какая к черту романтика? Где Пашка с Никой? Уймись, сволочь, я уже без тебя все понял, хватить трезвонить…

Дмитрий понимал, что сейчас, когда опускается южная черная ночь, наступает почти также быстро, как на Каджеро, он все равно никого не найдет. Раз уж при свете дня не нашел. Ну не бегать же с фонариком по побережью. А передохнуть тоже нужно, чтобы завтра продолжить поиски со свежей головой. И помощь местной красотки, положившей на него глаз, лишней не будет. О негласной плате за ночлег он думал внезапно с удовольствием. А почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Он давно себе ничего не позволял. Не было ни потребности, ни возможности… ни совести, – подсказал внутренний голос, но Дмитрий от него отмахнулся. Рита казалась сейчас такой далекой и такой холодной, что, вероятно, даже если он покается сразу, как приедет, ее это не взволнует. Ей давно уже все равно.

Сейчас, когда он не чувствовал Ритиного присутствия, когда все остальные эмоции были подавлены тревогой, а так и не прошедшее чувство вины перед ней заглушал страх за друзей, осознание оказалось очень четким. Рите все равно. Может быть, она будет только рада, если он от нее отстанет и увлечется кем-то еще.

Так почему не здесь, не сейчас, не с этой индианочкой? А завтра он с самого утра продолжит поиски. Завтра. Только бы заглох этот звонок в голове. Он и так стал словно тише – то ли тревога ослабла, то ли он наконец начал ее игнорировать, иначе невозможно. Это ужасно – все понимать, осознавать, но сделать ничего нельзя... Так сколько же можно дергаться. Надо передохнуть, хоть на несколько часов расслабиться, нет больше никаких сил волноваться.

 

Глубокая ночь окутывала их небольшое пристанище – одно из многих бунгало в зарослях. Бархатистая южная темнота, слабые отсветы все еще продолжающегося праздника на берегу – и сюда долетали сполохи фейерверков. Ее смуглое гладкое тело, покрытое мелким бисером пота, возле его, такого же обнаженного и влажного. Океанскими волнами накатывалась сладкая ленивая усталость, и совсем не хотелось двигаться.

Ее рука потянулась и опустилась, заставляя его тело блаженно вздрогнуть.

– Ты… меня убьешь…

Не было сил поднять голову и взглянуть на нее.

– Нет… – по-змеиному шепнула она.

После очередного оргазма Дмитрию показалось, что он теряет сознание. Он видел девушку как в тумане, она улыбалась словно с каким-то сожалением, но улыбка расплывалась, как будто он чашку не воды выпил четверть часа назад, а чистого спирта… А потом улыбка вместе с девушкой растаяла в нахлынувшей блаженной темноте.

 

…Очередная тарелка полетела, попала в голову, но больно почему-то не было. Совсем. Только загремело громко и заставило разозлиться.

– Ритка! Опять весь сервиз перебьешь!

И неизменный ответ:

– Новый купишь!

– Купилка закончилась! Прекрати!

Лицо Риты осталось невозмутимым, когда она взяла огромное блюдо и грохнула его об пол. Блюдо разлетелось на тысячу мелких кусочков. В висках эхом отдался каждый из них.

– Дура!

Она не ответила. Что-то продолжало громыхать, хотя Рита стояла неподвижно...

 

...Дмитрий открыл глаза и понял, что московская квартира и скандал с женой – это все сон. На самом деле кто-то довольно грубо стучал в дверь.

Какая дикая усталость. И опять этот трезвон. Хуже, чем днем.

Он попытался подняться, но тут же со стоном рухнул обратно на постель. Затылок отдавал тупой болью, тошнило и очень хотелось пить. Дмитрий закрыл глаза, но стало еще хуже.

– Остановите Землю, я сойду… – пробормотал он, опираясь на кровать, чтобы встать.

Дверь ходила ходуном. Удивительно, как ее еще совсем не снесли. Наверняка это родственники его ночной красавицы. Может, даже родственник по кольцу.

– Открой дверь, эй...

Как же ее зовут? Так и не спросил. Классика. Секс – не повод для знакомства.

– И тишина была ему ответом.

Так, надо заканчивать разговоры с черной пустотой и открывать эту чертову дверь. Кто бы там ни был, все равно ведь вломится.

Натянув джинсы прямо на голое тело, Дмитрий поплелся открывать, морщась от вернувшегося беспокойного перезвона в голове. Он едва успел щелкнуть замком, как дверь распахнулась настежь, его отбросило назад, а комнату залил яркий свет снаружи.

– Что за...?!

Это он вскрикнул, уже лежа лицом в пол с вывернутыми руками.

Идиот, а вот этот колокол звонил уже по тебе!

Происходящее ужасно напомнило их собственные рейды, когда они накрывали бандитов посреди ночи. Вот сейчас он поднимет голову и увидит родные форменные ботинки ВКС, а в ботинках еще более родного командира. И он проговорит хрипловатым, с наглыми нотками, голосом:

– Гордеев Дмитрий Николаевич, вы арестованы. По законам Содружества у вас есть право на адвоката. Если у вас нет возможности оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет вам предоставлен государством. Так же у вас есть право соблюдать молчание, а все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас... Так что лучше молчите, – уже неофициально закончил говоривший.

Да, а голос-то не тот...

Его поставили на ноги. Сфокусировать взгляд получилось не сразу, и лиц на темных фигурах он различить не смог, но осознал, что форма на них не ВКС, а полиции.

– Долго же вы открывали.

– Я ничего не понимаю…

– Сейчас все поймешь, сука! – голос справа, и тут же резкий удар, заставивший задохнуться.

– Отставить! Уводите его.

Уже потом, когда его втолкнули в грузовой отсек полицейского аэрокара, и серьезный командир опергруппы отошел, конвоиры оторвались по-полной. Дмитрий из-за скованных рук даже лица не мог защитить. Даже если забыть об эмпатии, ежу было ясно, что просить пощады бесполезно.

Это было последней связной мыслью.

 

Мысли вернулись уже в камере. Однако выстраивать их во связную цепочку не было никакого желания. Давила тупая боль во всем теле, неясно, что болело больше – голова, спина, ребра или где-то еще. Мелькнуло в сознании "А если и Пашку так? А Нику?!" – но это было слишком жутко, поэтому обрывок этой мысли он загнал поглубже.

Самое главное, что его убивало, была не боль и не мысли о сюрреалистичности происходящего. Главным орудием был звоночек тревоги, медленно, но верно превращавшийся в китайскую пытку, когда по голове размеренно и монотонно бьют ледяные капли воды. Избавляться от звонка в такой ситуации Дмитрий не умел, даже не пытался учиться, просто потому, что так далеко дело никогда не заходило. Даже когда он попал в яму во время операции на Центоре, где провалялся почти сутки со сломанной рацией, кислородом в баллонах, рассчитанным на двадцать шесть часов, и без шансов выбраться самостоятельно – даже там, на волосок от смерти, эта сволочь в мозгу так не надрывалась.

Теперь он рисковал спятить раньше, чем ему объяснят хоть что-нибудь – а рано или поздно это случится, так или иначе, и он был готов уже на любое объяснение. Пусть хоть расстреляют прямо тут, но чтобы закончилась эта звенящая неизвестность. А звенело так, что хотелось разбить голову о стенку, не дожидаясь расстрела.

Смешно. То, что всегда спасало, теперь может убить… Дмитрий с трудом подавил истеричный смех, еще не хватало. Пока он в своем уме, он сможет держать себя в руках.

Он не услышал – почувствовал, что кто-то подошел к двери камеры. Этого колокольчик тревоги в голове заглушить не мог, он наоборот обострил все чувства, что работали раньше будто вполсилы.

– Подследственный Гордеев, на выход.

Так, только спокойно.

Он медленно поднялся с лежанки.

– Лицом к стене, руки за спину.

Подождал, пока на него наденут наручники.

– Особенно не рыпайся. Браслеты Кали.

Охранник говорил без злобы в голосе. Казалось, он действительно хотел предупредить: лишнее движение – лишняя боль.

Дмитрия повели по длинному коридору, поминутно останавливая, поворачивая к стене. Открывали и закрывали бесконечные входы и выходы, и ему стало казаться, что до места они так никогда и не дойдут. Будут вот так идти и останавливаться, останавливаться и идти. Но нет, всему приходит конец, и этому вояжу тоже.

– Стоять.

Снова задержка – на этот раз сканер, охранник застыл перед контрольным лучом, подставляя глаз для сканирования. Дмитрий на секунду прикрыл веки, пытаясь справиться с накатившим волнением. Его замороченную апатию пробило новое ощущение, что сейчас его жизнь будет вывернута, выпотрошена, и неизвестно, сможет ли он справиться с этим переворотом. Звонок в голове бил набатом. Идиот, прислушался бы к нему раньше, когда кидался в очередное эротическое приключение. Как с цепи сорвался, будто под наркотой был. А может и был? Вспомнилась вода с пряным вкусом, которую девица принесла в постель, и похмельное состояние при пробуждении...

Легкий толчок в спину напомнил о реальности. В кабинете, куда Дмитрий вошел первым, никого не оказалось. Его освободили от браслетов и усадили на стул с высокой спинкой. Руки моментально оказались зажаты креплениями в подлокотниках. Охранник отошел в сторону и замер около стены.

Секунды бежали, превращаясь в минуты. Минуты текли, отстукивая в голове хронометраж на пару с неутихающим колокольчиком.

Вскоре Дмитрий понял, что его усадили явно не в кресло для дорогих гостей. Пошевелиться и изменить позу было практически невозможно. Единственное, что он смог сделать – прислониться затылком к высокой спинке, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить боль в ноющей спине и дающих о себе знать после вчерашнего почках. Наконец, спустя то ли десять минут, то ли пару часов, явственно ощутил приближение. Кто-то шел в эту комнату. Не торопясь, уверенный, спокойный…

Услышал, как открывается дверь. Усилием воли заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, не отрывать взгляд от стола перед собой. Некуда спешить, сейчас ему представят всех присутствующих.

Мужчина, обошедший стол и севший напротив Дмитрия, монстра не напоминал. Напротив – средних лет усталый человек старой закалки. Почему старой? Потому что предпочитал очки современным методам корректировки зрения. Когда он снял их, чтобы протереть, Дмитрий понял, почему. Без очков глаза мужчины выглядели совсем не выразительными и не внушающими ничего из того, что нужно было внушить. Наконец очки были водружены на законное место, а их хозяин взглянул на Дмитрия.

– Здравствуйте, Дмитрий Николаевич. Я следователь по особо важным делам, – он неожиданно улыбнулся, – важняк, по-вашему.

Дмитрий разжал сухие разбитые губы.

– "По-нашему" – это по какому?

– По-уголовному, – улыбка пропала. – Давайте пока я буду задавать вопросы, ладно?

Дмитрий не ответил. Хотя хотелось. По-уголовному?! Его притащили сюда ночью, не сказав не слова, избили, не дают и рта раскрыть, позвонить, да хоть что-нибудь! О правах гражданина Содружества он уже и не заикался, но о простых правах человека они слышали?

– Итак, прежде всего, позвольте кое-что объяснить. Вы находитесь в новейшем тюремном комплексе на Эринии. Это частное владение, и порядки тут устанавливает не Содружество, попрошу обратить на это неофициальное предупреждение особое внимание.

Где?!

– Вы обвиняетесь в особо тяжком преступлении – умышленном убийстве.

– Что?! – все-таки не выдержал Дмитрий.

Следователь взглянул на него поверх очков.

– Дмитрий Николаевич, вот только не надо... Генпрокуратура Содружества предъявила вам очень серьезные обвинения с неопровержимыми, я бы сказал, доказательствами.

Дмитрий только и мог, что хватать воздух ртом. Все его тщательно возводимое спокойствие улетучилось.

Да заглохни ты, скотина, я уже все понял!

Внезапно, словно послушавшись, трезвон в голове прекратился, и в наступившей почти блаженной тишине до него окончательно дошли несколько прозвучавших слов.

Какие доказательства? Какая прокуратура? Какое убийство?!

– Дмитрий Николаевич, – следователь покачал головой, – для вас все складывается очень и очень плохо. Правда, вышка вам не грозит, так как по делу вы проходите всего лишь соучастником. "Всего лишь" в данном случае звучит иронично. Но, как бы то ни было, вас ждет пожизненное заключение здесь, в рабочем секторе, или на Феанире. И вы не можете не понимать, что "пожизненное" – понятие тоже весьма и весьма условное.

Дмитрий сжал кулаки, насколько позволяли крепления на подлокотниках.

– Вы в своем уме? Я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы говорите! Я никого не убивал!

– Я сказал, что вы соучастник.

– Да чей?!

Следователь налил в стакан воды. Против воли прозрачная струя притягивала взгляд, манила, мешая сосредоточиться. За все это время дать Дмитрию воды никому в голову не пришло, как и ему не пришло в голову попросить. Он же не идиот. Хотя это утверждение вызывало все больше сомнений.

– Хорошо, давайте подойдем к этому с другой стороны. Вы уехали из Москвы не для того чтобы скрыться, а для чего? Что вы делали на Гавайях?

Дмитрий облизал сухие губы, стараясь больше не смотреть на стакан.

– Я друзей своих искал, у меня пропали друзья.

– Друзья. Хорошо, кто такие?

– Мой друг и его жена.

– Имена у них есть?

Звенящая тишиной и безумием голова готова была взорваться. Имена. Зачем?!

– Есть, но они не смогут… Я так и не нашел их.

– Имена, Дмитрий Николаевич.

Он ведь все равно знает, – прошила его резкая мысль. Знает, но играет. Зачем, во что, чего он хочет? Ладно.

– Павел и Ника Лазаревы.

– Вы издеваетесь надо мной?

– Я?

Следователь нахмурился, поднялся со стула и заходил по комнате, изображая нервозность, которой не было.

– Дмитрий Николаевич, это следствие чистая формальность. Я гарантирую вам заочный суд и куклу-адвоката, который и пальцем не пошевелит ради вас. Вашему другу уже не помочь, но себе вы бы могли, если бы захотели…

– Какому другу? – снова перебил Дмитрий, чувствуя, как холодеет спина.

– Вижу, что вы не хотите. Ладно, давайте посмотрим.

Следователь включил небольшой монитор прямо над столом, и Дмитрий увидел. Сначала он не понял, что это, а потом его словно стукнуло. Труп. Вроде женский. Изуродованный и истерзанный.

– Что это? – выдавил он.

– Не узнаете? Это ваше художество. Элианна Марсо. Двадцать лет, студентка пединститута. Изнасилована и зверски убита. Тридцать восемь ножевых ранений. Расчленена.

– Я не…

– Судебная медэкспертиза показала и вашу сперму, Дмитрий Николаевич. И расчленять вы помогали. Скажете, нет?

Перед глазами все поплыло, а желудок подкатил к горлу. Не хватало только в обморок хлопнуться.

– Раз уж вас поймали с поличным, смысла упираться нет. Следствие располагает показаниями свидетеля.

– Кого? – он уже чувствовал, что его фактически утопили, но мозг отказывался принять очевидное.

– Сестра потерпевшей видела, как вы вдвоем убивали свою жертву. Она потеряла сознание, когда вы начали расчленение, но ясно видела все, что ему предшествовало, хотя и не могла вас остановить. Так что, хотя я понимаю ваше желание и прикрыть, и скрыться, но чистосердечное признание сейчас для вас единственно верное решение.

– Послушайте, я не знаю, что здесь происходит, это кошмарный сон какой-то. Но я никого не прикрываю, я вообще не понимаю, о чем вы! – он помотал головой, словно пытаясь уложить неукладываемое в сознании. – Мы даже в армии такого не…

– Вот именно, вы оба профессионалы, и он – особенно. Знает не хуже хирурга, что и как делать.

– Да кто – он?! Хрень какая-то!

Следователь поджал губы.

– Ну, отпираться, что знаете убийцу, глупо. Вы же сами только что сказали, что искали его.

– Я искал своего…

Дмитрий осекся. Он уставился на следователя, не в состоянии оформить догадку в слова.

– Вы что хотите сказать?! Вы… Пашка… Совсем, что ли, вы тут все?

Следователь снова включил монитор.

– Лазарев Павел Сергеевич. Двадцать семь лет, женат. Капитан ВКС, спецназ.

– Да знаю я, кто он такой! – Дмитрий ушам своим не верил. – Он офицер, у него награды есть! Он, он…

Он не мог подобрать слов, нес первое, что приходило в голову, сам понимал, что звучит все невозможно беспомощно и глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Зато у человека напротив слова были, и вполне определенные.

– Он убийца.

– Чушь! Скорей поверю, что убил я!

– Значит, вы? – Следователь усмехнулся.

– Да нет же! Вы просто не знаете, о каком человеке идет речь! Где он? Мне надо с ним увидеться!

Следователь вздохнул с сожалением, которого явно не испытывал.

– Вы как ребенок, Дмитрий Николаевич. Видимо, для своего друга пойдете на все, даже на убийство. – Он помолчал. – Лазарева казнят. Когда и как – не знаю, но это почти свершившийся факт. Он уже в секторе смертников, и увидеться вам не удастся.

– Казнят?..

Лоб Дмитрия покрылся испариной. Он взглянул на следователя, не сумев подавить какой-то детский всхлип.

– Я прошу, я умоляю вас, выслушайте меня.

– С удовольствием, я тут именно ради этого.

Дмитрий попытался успокоить дыхание.

– Я ничего не понимаю, но уверяю вас, он никого не убивал. Этого быть не может, он не мог... Это чудовищная ошибка. Как вы – без суда и следствия…

– Ну, нет. Было следствие, был суд, и над вами будет тоже. Там вам и вынесут приговор. Но я, даже не будучи ясновидящим, – упор на последнем слове прозвучал откровенной издевкой, – скажу прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь решения суда: ему – "вышка", вам – пожизненное заключение.

Дмитрий опустил голову.

– Мне нужно его увидеть.

– Что? Ах, это… Я же уже объяснил – к сожалению, это вне моей компетенции. Так вы мне точно ничего не хотите рассказать?

– Я хочу его видеть.

– Ясно. – Следователь в очередной раз вздохнул и повернулся к охраннику. – Уводите.

 

Прошли пара сумасшедших дней, наполненных темными тяжелыми мыслями, одиночеством и неистребимым ощущением нереальности происходящего, и Дмитрий снова оказался перед тем же следователем. Тот скользнул непонятным взглядом, словно ему было противно даже смотреть, и произнес с еле уловимой неискренней жалостью в голосе:

– Вам повезло. Сформировалась экспериментальная группа. Работать не придется, только принимать участие в этом… эксперименте. Сейчас вас отведут в вашу новую камеру.

Тревожный звон проявился снова еще до того, как за Дмитрием пришли в камеру, и сейчас он мог бы напряженно обдумывать, что еще может случиться, но сил на размышления больше не было. И снова приказ "да понял я!" подействовал. Хотя и не так однозначно. Трезвон будто забили ватой, заглушили колокольчик, но ощущение неотвратимости чего-то черного, страшного, надвигалось все плотнее...

 

…Одиночная камера. Маленькая и темная, еще паршивее той, где он был сначала. Ничего, напоминающего о цивилизации за пределами этого комплекса, как в средневековье попал. Грязная допотопная металлическая раковина, кран с плохо отрегулированным механизмом перекрытия. Вода капает крупными редкими каплями, монотонно и громко. Капля за каплей, и отключиться от этого невозможно, как и от тех же мыслей. О Пашке, о Рите с Никой, о своей собственной судьбе. В глубине зрела подавленная два дня назад истерика, отчаянная, дикая, со слезами и криками "Помогите!" Но он не мог себе этого позволить, понимая, что никто все равно не придет и помощи ждать неоткуда. А демонстрировать тюремщикам собственную слабость он не мог. Под конец Дмитрий настолько устал от одиночества и неведения, что когда за ним наконец пришли, он даже обрадовался. Может, получится что-то узнать, может, действительно повезло, что он не в рабочем секторе, а о Феанире и говорить нечего.

Помещение, куда его привели, назвать кабинетом не получалось, хотя и просто камерой не назовешь – вполне цивилизованная отделка стен и потолка, современные светильники на потолке. Ни одного окна и ни одного предмета мебели, ни стола, ни стула.

– Сидеть на полу будем? – не удержался он от дурацкого вопроса охраннику.

– Ты – да, – нехорошо усмехнулся тот. – Помолчи, а?

Дмитрий подавил отчаянное желание нахамить, и некоторое время они стояли молча. Охранник прислонился к стене, не стирая с лица усмешки. Дмитрий поймал на себе его пристальный, будто оценивающий взгляд.

– Чего пялишься?! – снова не выдержал он. – Понравился?

– Поговори. Пока можешь.

Дмитрий отвернулся. Сквозь вату стучало уже молотком. Заткнись, дурак, в самом деле, не делай все еще хуже…

Наконец он услышал сигнал открывающейся двери.

– Руки за спину, сладкий.

Охранник откровенно издевался.

Спокойно. Спокойно, Индиго. Феникс на это даже не среагировал бы.

Защелкнулись браслеты.

– Кали. Смотри, не рыпайся.

– Спасибо за предупреждение.

– Не за что, а теперь пригнись.

– Это еще зачем?

– Заткнись и выполняй. Пригнись.

– Еще что...

Прежде чем Дмитрий успел что-то понять, он уже оказался на коленях, хватая воздух ртом.

– Сказано – заткнись, – почти ласково проговорил охранник, и глаза накрыло черной повязкой, поглотившей свет.

Дмитрий медленно приходил в себя от удара. Кровь стучала в ушах, и, чтобы успокоить дыхание, он на время отвлекся от происходящего. А потом услышал, как снова почти бесшумно открывается дверь, и входят несколько человек. Он не мог определить, сколько, но явно больше двух. И даже сквозь вату снова звенело, и он уже знал, что эти люди пришли не разговаривать. Он не мог понять их намерений и цели, но пара случайных, как показалось, прикосновений, заставили его передернуться от отвращения. Он никогда не ощущал ничего похожего, даже у шакалов, которых они давили во время работы на "Киплинге". "Киплинг". Что-то заставило вспомнить о нем именно сейчас. Что-то такое же мерзкое, но знакомое, скользнувшее по его обостренным темнотой и подавляемой истерикой чувствам, как змея. Дмитрий, не пытался понять что это было, он непроизвольно словно сжался внутри самого себя, втягивая все ощущения и чувства как можно глубже, закрываясь от всего, что могло их задеть снаружи. Пусть бьют, пусть пытают, но этих ментальных прикосновений он в силах избежать...

В помещении повисла полная тишина, нервная и пронизывающая.

То, что началось спустя мгновение, было похоже на инфернальный ночной кошмар, вырваться из которого было невозможно.

Сначала он не понял. Просто не понял, чего от него хотят. А когда осознание ударило по отупевшему мозгу, рванулся так, что несколько рук на плечах и руках не остановили, и только резкая боль, взорвавшая солнечное сплетение изнутри, смогла свалить его обратно. На колени.

О браслетах он успел забыть…

Людей вокруг оказалось несколько больше, чем он рассчитывал – или ему теперь так казалось. Мощные удары сыпались со всех сторон. Били ногами, и через некоторое время он прекратил попытки увернуться, просто сжался в комок, пытаясь защитить живот и лицо. Наконец его оставили в покое, но только для того, чтобы снова поставить на колени. Голову запрокинули резким рывком за волосы, сильные пальцы зажали нос. Инстинкт самосохранения сделал свое дело, и в конце концов он не смог не открыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть. Дышать мешала резкая боль в ребрах, любое движение, даже простое покачивание головой отдавалось во всем теле. Несколько ударов в последней драке оказались более чем ощутимыми, и охватившие его головокружение и слабость добавились к ледяному отвращению, смешанному с ужасом, от которого мутило, отнимались руки, ноги и мысли. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, что упиралось сейчас в его губы.

Только не это.

Чьи-то руки начали расстегивать молнию на его джинсах. Он снова рванулся, но держали крепко, даже головой дернуть не получилось. Дыхание сбилось, он уже почти не контролировал себя, охваченный тошнотной брезгливостью и страхом реальности происходящего. Пластик пола был такой же температуры, что и воздух, поэтому ярче всего обнаженность дали почувствовать все те же жаркие, омерзительно хозяйские пальцы. И уже не только пальцы… Он бы закричал, но рот уже был надежно заткнут.

Его все-таки вывернуло, и тот, кто стоял перед его лицом, едва успел отскочить. Дмитрий склонился над полом, повиснув на удерживающих его руках, а сквозь звон в ушах он вдруг услышал знакомый немного скучноватый голос:

– Не останавливайтесь там, сзади, ему нравится. Вытрите его… Давай попробуем еще раз, Дима.


	3. Chapter 3

### Глава 2

 

Безразличный взгляд зеленых глаз скользил по его лицу. Ника сама завела руки за запрокинутую голову, чуть выгнулась. Страсть... Какая страсть? В ее глазах явно читалось: трахай меня, бей, мучай, только его не трогай. Ох уж это самопожертвование, безумное благородство и страсть... вот уже она где.

Ника смотрела на него, отдавалась ему, даже отвечала на поцелуи – но видела не его. Он не идиот и прекрасно это чувствовал, все то время, что она была с ним. Синие глаза недобрым призраком витали в этой комнате. Господи, еще немного и она попросит реон, чтоб вместо него, Ореста, видеть своего волчонка... твою мать!

– Ника... – Орест сдерживал себя из последних сил. – Ника, не зли меня, девочка.

Она повернула голову, посмотрела прямо на него:

– Я недостаточно широко раздвинула ноги? Прости...

У Ореста потемнело в глазах. Промелькнули в сознании последние недели – ее отрешенность, ее снисходительная полуулыбка, ее вчерашнее, случайное: "Паша!" во время оргазма... Хватит!

Он резко отстранился, размахнулся и тыльной стороной ладони ударил ее по лицу, сдерживая силу, но задел печаткой губу. На нежной коже моментально набухла алая капля, тут же протянулась тонкой дорожкой по подбородку. Ярко-красная на белоснежной коже. Кровь.

Орест почувствовал, как мозг затуманивает розоватая дымка ярости. Это чувство его не посещало достаточно давно, и в последний раз он позволял себе проявить гнев именно с ней. Тогда, когда пытался вывезти ее с Каджеро. И теперь эта стерва снова вынуждала его выходить из себя. Он ненавидел терять контроль, поэтому заставил себя не продолжать, ограничился свистящим шепотом:

– Я изобью тебя так, что ты память потеряешь. Ты не представляешь, что я могу с тобой сделать.

Он резко вышел из нее и тут же поднялся с кровати. Зеленые глаза следили за ним неотрывно, но девушка даже не пошевелилась, и во взгляде не проявилось ни тени страха. Только ставшее совсем ледяным равнодушие.

Все. Терпение кончилось. Натянутая струнка оборвалась. Теперь он хотел сделать ей больно. Силой выбить волчонка из ее головы.

– Если ты думаешь что сейчас тебе плохо, ты сильно заблуждаешься.

Орест оделся и стремительным шагом направился к двери.

 

Ника, полежав еще с минуту, поднялась и прошла в ванную. Она уперлась ладонями в раму зеркала и всмотрелась в свое отражение. Кровь остановилась почти сразу и застыла бурым пятном на подбородке. Ника медленно провела рукой по разбитой губе. В том, что Орест может что-то веселенькое для нее придумать, она не сомневалась. Она вывела его, но сказать, что боялась результатов? Нет, неправда.

Ника зашла в просторную кабинку и включила воду. Встав под душ, она отрешенно подумала – вот теперь ее жизнь. И то до поры, до времени. А когда... Нет! Не надо думать об этом сейчас, он жив! Он жив. Пока...

 

Орест мерил кабинет широкими шагами. Сам от себя не ожидал такой реакции. А чего ты хотел? Чтобы девочка изображала влюбленную Джульетту, через три недели после романтического отпуска в раю забыла своего – будем реалистами – любимого мужа и с радостью родила тебе ребенка, взамен тобой же убитого до рождения? Или ты хотел жестокого, но, увы и ах, вынужденного насилия, потому как не дается?

Да! Это лучше. Лучше ее тактики айсберга. Но она дается. Потому что боится, боится, что ты, наконец, выполнишь свою угрозу и перережешь гаденышу горло, и знает, что это еще самое безобидное, что может быть у тебя на уме. Поэтому каждый раз, когда ты подходишь к ней, начинаешь ласкать, целовать, каждый раз, когда она видит вожделение в твоих глазах, она твоя. Она подпускает тебя к себе, изгибается, стонет, даже ласкает в ответ... И в этой ее реакции, кстати, заслуга рыжего звереныша. Девочка хорошо знает, что такое мужские ласки. Ее тело, словно атлет на тренировку, автоматом отзывается на секс. Вот только одного тела ему мало, а она сама – такая далекая, такая холодная, такая брезгливая… Надоело, хватит!

Пару дней назад, когда он вызвал к себе Алекса, тот разминулся с ней в дверях. Проводив ее взглядом, он будто невзначай обмолвился, что недавно на досуге ему пришла в голову одна занятная идейка, которая может помочь с “укрощением строптивой”. Тогда Орест был занят и проигнорировал намек. Но теперь пришло время выяснить, что его изобретательный подмастерье придумал на этот раз.

Орест нажал кнопку настольного коммуникатора.

– Да, Босс.

– Алекс, зайди. И захвати с собой свою хитрую идею насчет моей девочки.

Предложенный аттракцион заинтриговал. Конечно, после него девчонка вряд ли резко смешает мужа с пылью под ногами, она будет переживать, страдать… и ей будет его жалко. Жалость. Червячок, который точит уважение и восхищение. А если оставить его в живых и показывать Нике такие представления регулярно? Рано или поздно пацан сломается, и она не сможет даже вспомнить, за что когда-то влюбилась в этого раздавленного человечишку.

Мысли цеплялись одна за другую.

Отдать его Джил. Эта женщина сломает кого угодно, а ее страсть к видеозаписям – как раз то, что нужно…

Алекс все неплохо рассчитал даже в общем случае, а если учесть, что лучшего друга героя он знает как облупленного, как и самого гаденыша, и нюансы постановки рассчитаны именно на этих двоих – все получится. Конечно, Алекс старается не только для Босса. Он достаточно умен и хитер, чтобы грамотно вплести свои интересы в хозяйские. Но Орест не был дураком. Такие отношения слуги и хозяина были прочнее и надежнее многих других. Личная заинтересованность еще никогда не мешала. Хочется ему подмять этого… как его… Гордеева – пусть. Люди должны получать то, к чему стремятся, хотя бы в виде вознаграждения за хорошую работу. А работать Чернов умел, и головой особенно хорошо. Что и доказывал регулярно.

Орест перевел взгляд на ожидающего его вердикта подчиненного.

– Думаешь, это сработает, – полуутвердительно произнес он.

– Уверен. За тех двоих я отвечаю, а Ника Андреевна… Вы знаете, что мне нужно от моих бывших друзей, а я знаю, что вам нужно от нее. И Гордеев,и, простите, она так держатся за Лазарева, что ради него сделают все, что угодно. Все будет хорошо.

Орест слегка поморщился. Ему не понравилось сравнение своих чувств с желанием Алекса. Да и не нужно ему, чтобы Ника делала "все, что угодно" ради другого мужчины. Но Алекс просто не понимает перспектив той идеи, которую сам подбросил Оресту. Он видит разовое унижение, а ведь это только начало долгого процесса. Но начало качественное.

 

Секретарь получил распоряжение и моментально исчез за дверью. Подходящий парень. Недалекий, но услужливый, пунктуальный, и к тому же силен в планировании делового графика. С Девином Фицджеральдом Орест давно перестал морочить себе голову списком встреч и поездок. Ему достаточно было упомянуть о проблеме один раз, и дальше она решалась словно сама собой, а решение контролировалось без его участия. Главное – Девин был неболтлив. Орест знал, что парня хорошо натаскал отец, но дело не только в воспитании. Фицджеральд-младший был из тех людей, которые никогда не сделают лишних телодвижений, чтобы не потревожить болотце стабильности вокруг себя. А это было не хуже фанатичной преданности. Пока дело Кледнера процветает, на этого парня положиться можно с потрохами. А процветать Орест собирался еще долго.

Впрочем, свои потроха Орест Кледнер давно не доверял никому. Рада была далеко, а второй и последний в его жизни друг, которому он когда-то мог вверить собственную жизнь, и на которого мог рассчитывать, как на самого себя, остался слишком далеко во времени и пространстве. И не дай Бог им еще когда-нибудь встретиться. Андрей Ревнев из лучшего друга превратился в злейшего врага, и о его мягкости и наивности можно больше не вспоминать. Ревнев был крут с теми, кто шел против него, особенно, наверное, с убийцами своих жены и дочери. Проверять это утверждение на себе Орест не хотел. Не то, чтобы он не справился бы – просто овчинка не стоила выделки. Из Каджеро он выжал все, что мог. Производство реона в большом количестве стало невозможной, сафари прикрыто. Сафари – детское развлечение, даже не жалко, все равно бы загнулось со временем. Реоновых разработок жаль, но свой персональный ручеек дури он сохранил. Однако сам он на Каджеро больше не совался. Незачем. Не царское это дело. А Андрей… Как бы то ни было, двум медведям все равно в одной берлоге не жить и ничто не вечно под луной. Так должно было случиться, и Орест не испытывал сожалений и сентиментальной тоски по прошлому. Эта дружба свое отыграла и сыграла. В ящик.

Зато сейчас у него в руках то, чем он смог завладеть. Все-таки смог, а ведь она почти ускользнула. Но ведь ему всегда удается получить желаемое, и чем сложнее путь, тем сильнее азарт охоты. Знал бы Ревнев, где сейчас его любимица, с кем и чем занимается. Очередной инфаркт был бы обеспечен. Но его сейчас мало волновали отцовские чувства бывшего друга. Главным сейчас было другое. Чувства его будущей супруги.

Алекс хитрый и изобретательный мерзавец, его идеи всегда прекрасны и действенны. То, что они не всегда воплощаются в жизнь – ну, это от организации зависит. Уж на этот раз, на своей территории, Орест и его люди не промахнутся. Завтра утром спектакль разыграется по утвержденному сценарию.

А прямо сейчас он не мог отказать себе в одном маленьком удовольствии. Лазарев находится здесь скоро месяц. Но еще не понимает, насколько все для него безнадежно. Потому что ему никто не объяснил причин происходящего. Он все еще думает, что это просто недоразумение, которое вот-вот разрешится. Он наивно полагает, что охранники-дуболомы и надзиратель-садист – это случайность. И что ему нужно потерпеть до момента, когда все во всем разберутся. А между тем во вчерашнем отчете зафиксировано очередное нарушение порядка подследственным Лаз… о, уже заключенным номер тысяча семьсот пятым. Неважно, что на нарушения его провоцировали. Наказание за каждый проступок следовало незамедлительно. Такие милые сюрпризы Лазарева теперь будут ждать на каждом шагу.

И это только начало, мой новый зэк.

Кстати, он же еще не в курсе. И приговор Орест сообщит ему лично. И судебный, и свой собственный. Никому не позволено становиться на пути Ореста Кледнера. А кто пренебрегает этим простым правилом, тот должен расплатиться.

 

***

 

– Заключенный номер тысяча семьсот пять доставлен, босс.

Орест кивнул, и в дверь мимо посторонившегося секретаря шагнул Павел Лазарев в мешковатой тюремной робе, с заведенными за спину руками.

Избранник Ники на этот раз выглядел далеко не лучшим образом. Накануне ему в очередной раз действительно крепко досталось, а бессонные ночи нехорошо сказываются на цвете лица и состоянии духа. Особенно если это не классическая бессонница, а наведенная. С помощью охранников. Впрочем, судя по вспыхнувшему при узнавании взгляду, с духом тут пока все в порядке. Что ж, так даже интереснее. Чем сильнее сопротивление, тем слаще победа.

– Здравствуй, Феникс, – Орест четко выговорил эту кличку, понимая, как нелепо она звучит в этот момент.

А вот парень этого явно не понимал. Голову вскинул, глаза горящие насквозь прожигают, полное впечатление, что не он в браслетах, а хозяин кабинета… интересный, все-таки, экземпляр. Есть за что зацепиться. Несмотря ни на что, Орест должен был в очередной раз признать, что его девочка вовсе не так глупа, как он было испугался год назад.

– Кледнер. Какая встреча.

Короткая усмешка, так непохожая на любое другое приветствие, к которому был готов Орест, обожгла, пробуждая раздражение. Что, даже не удивишься, сволочь? Так, спокойно, пусть лучше нервничает мальчишка...

– Наверное, жалеешь, что не получилось убить меня? Тогда, около Каджеро, – побольше искреннего сочувствия в голосе.

Молчание и ничего не выражающий синий взгляд в стену за спиной Ореста.

– Ты бы и не смог, хотя очень старался. Но не всех можно взять тупой силой, как ты уже понял, наверное... Впрочем, будем справедливы – я тогда тоже не смог. Но попытка была хорошей, а?

– Исполнитель подкачал, – в хрипловатом голосе только бесконечное презрение.

– Ничего, он еще себя оправдает. Уже оправдал. Но сейчас мы говорим о тебе.

– Вы так любите разговаривать, – снова усмешка. – Что ты, что Хан. Просто классика жанра.

Молодец, характер выдерживает.

– Ну, на этот раз я тебе просто выдам информацию. Даже не к размышлению. Размышлять тебе и без меня найдется над чем. Например, твое тяжкое преступление, – Орест поудобнее устроился в кресле и достал любимые сигары. Не торопясь, достал одну, резким движением гильотины отсек кончик, лениво раскурил и только потом продолжил. – Ты же знаешь, что за убийство, да еще с такими отягчающими обстоятельствами, по всем законам "вышка".

Лицо мальчишки не дрогнуло, губы даже не шевельнулись для вопроса или возражения. Но он слушает, о, он очень внимательно слушает.

– Ты думаешь, что твоя вина еще не доказана, потому что ты не просто не убивал, а вообще даже рядом с местом преступления не показывался, и жертву ты первый раз увидел именно в расчлененном состоянии на голограмме в кабинете следователя. А если я сейчас приведу сюда женщину, которая скажет, что видела, как ты убивал ее сестру? Именно ты. А если я скажу, что показания этой женщины были записаны полицейскими, которые прибыли к трупу по ее вызову? А если я покажу тебе запись процесса опознания, где эта женщина указала на тебя? А твои отпечатки, а твоя сперма, а твой рыжий волос на одежде жертвы? А если ты прочитаешь своими глазами официальный приговор, вынесенный тебе судом, состоявшимся вчера в полдень? Тебя приговорили к высшей мере наказания. Аннигиляционная камера ждет, Феникс. И вот из этого пепла ты вряд ли поднимешься, как мне кажется.

Орест позволил себе сдержанно восхититься. Вряд ли он сам смог бы лучше выслушать эту тираду на месте пацана. Ни движения, ни слова – только короткий презрительный взгляд, брошенный на стол, куда только что картинно легло постановление суда.

– Но знаешь, я повременю с "вышкой". Здесь, на Эринии, это в моей власти. Может быть, я заменю аннигиляцию пожизненным заключением. Я могу это сделать.

Молчание.

– Ты даже не спросишь, зачем мне это нужно?

А вот сейчас ты отреагируешь. Возможно, пока речь только о тебе, ты в состоянии изображать партизана на допросе. Но я знаю, как тебя достать. Вот ведь, нашел спортивный интерес – "достань Феникса"... Но интересно же, на каком этапе это каменное лицо исказится ненавистью, какое слово взорвет это ледяное спокойствие.

– Я не маньяк-садист, я вполне рациональный человек, как бы тебе ни казалось обратное. Если честно, я бы спокойно пристрелил тебя еще при задержании, как оказавшего сопротивление, или хоть сейчас – нашлось бы, за что. Но не могу. Ты мне нужен живым. Пока что.

Заинтересовал. Глаза по-другому заблестели. Но пока молчит. Молчи, молчи.

– Я ведь тебя ненавижу, Феникс, – почти ласково проговорил Орест. – Но должен признать – ты один из немногих достойных противников, которые мне когда-либо встречались. И ты один из считанных единиц, кому чуть не удалось отобрать принадлежащее мне. Хотя потеря Каджеро меня почти не задела, да и не ты там виноват, а цепь совпадений и промахов… скажем, в этом виноват я сам. Но ты, сука, – голос все так же ровен и дружелюбен, – ты чуть не украл единственного дорогого мне человека. Чуть. Однако у тебя не сложилось, герой. Что неудивительно. В борьбе за власть, деньги и женщин побеждает сильнейший. А это, все же, не ты.

Дошло быстро. Глаза с резко побледневшего лица полыхнули свинцовым пламенем, мальчишка забыл о наручниках и рванулся вперед, к столу:

– Что ты с ней...

Договорить не успел – охранник у дверей отреагировал моментальным нажатием кнопки, и разряд браслетов заставил пацана сбавить обороты. Орест приподнялся, перегнулся через стол, окинул внимательным взглядом сведенное судорогой тело на полу и опустился обратно в кресло.

– Спасибо, офицер, – кивнул он охраннику, отчего тот приосанился. – Не дергайся, герой. Как думаешь, почему ты до сих пор жив? Уж не из-за моего природного человеколюбия, поверь мне.

Парень медленно поднимался на ноги, скованные руки и ослабленные разрядом мускулы мешали сделать это легко и быстро, как ему наверняка хотелось бы. Орест дождался, пока темные от гнева глаза найдут его взгляд, и с удовольствием продолжил:

– Ты жив только потому, что твоя… нет, извини, _моя_ девочка над этим работает. Каждую ночь.

Лазарев молчал, только ресницы вздрагивали, да бешено ходили желваки под кожей.

– А девочку жалко. Настрадалась она уже…

– Твоими стараниями.

Голос срывается, несмотря на все усилия сдержаться.

– Если бы ты не вмешался, она бы давно уже стала моей. И думать бы не думала о никчемных мальчишках, способных только на трах! – на этом месте Орест сам чуть не повысил голос, глядя, как неожиданно спокойно усмехается противник, как покачивает головой, словно говоря "нет". Но вовремя успокоился, вспомнив о грядущем спектакле. – Я не убью тебя, чтобы не разбивать ей сердце. Но я разобью ее любовь к тебе. Когда она поймет, с каким ничтожеством связалась, она перестанет страдать. И вот тогда я тебя убью. Когда ты сам взвоешь, волчонок, и будешь умолять, чтоб тебя прикончили. Когда даже то единственное, на что ты способен, я поверну против…

Он замолчал, не желая сейчас уточнений. А мальчишка явно пропустил последнюю фразу мимо ушей, закрыл глаза, только усмешка так и затаилась в разбитых губах. Пусть. Тем веселее будет ему завтра.

– Рано или поздно ты убьешь меня, как убил моего сына, – произнес Лазарев, не поднимая век, и негромкий уверенный голос заставил Ореста передернуться от неуместности этой уверенности. Вот паршивец! И ребенка припомнил… – Потому что я мешаю тебе. Потому что ты ненавидишь меня. Потому что мстишь за то, что я якобы у тебя отнял. Но только она никогда тебе не принадлежала. И не будет. – Он открыл глаза, посмотрел в упор, и не было больше темноты, одна спокойная ровная синева. – Она всегда останется со мной, даже если ты меня убьешь. И ты это знаешь.

Теперь глаза пришлось прикрыть Оресту. Чтобы не сорваться, чтобы не крикнуть, не вступать в драку за последнее слово. Оно все равно за ним. Много чести – мешаешь ты мне, мстить тебе…

– Уведите заключенного, – также спокойно, как Лазарев только что, сказал он вслух.

 

Он вошел в спальню уже далеко за полночь. Ника спала. Длинные волосы из полурасплетенной косы русой волной разметались по подушке. Орест заметил небольшую ссадину на губе Ники и тихонько прикоснулся к ней кончиками пальцев.

– Спи девочка, у тебя впереди тяжелый день. Первый шаг всегда труднее всего.

Он отошел от девушки и, подойдя к камину, сделанному на старинный лад, сел в кресло. Огонь весело потрескивал, а у Ореста в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль: любой ценой.

Это стало заклинанием, мантрой – победа будет моей! Нет, не так – Победа будет моей! Любой ценой...

 

***

 

А ты зациклился, Алекс. Тебя переклинило на этом чернявом щенке. И ведь не то, чтобы он был тебе нужен. Да и был ли он когда-нибудь нужен? Не в нем ведь дело. И не дружба же его чистая тебе понадобилась. Это дурацкое желание осталось в прошлом. Что, ты даже признал, что оно было? Ты что, и слова такие вспомнил? Ой, а ты когда-то хотел быть пятым мушкетером? Или шестым? Дурак. Таких стремлений стоит только тот, кто может что-то дать. А что могли тебе предложить эти, с позволения сказать, "волки" с "динозаврами"? Совместные пьянки-гулянки, где на руках носили этого выскочку, на пару с рыжим светочем. А больше ничего у них нет для тебя. За что там цепляться, Алекс?

Кстати, где сейчас весь зоопарк, сейчас, когда их хваленый Феникс и всеобщелюбимый Язва так вляпались? Сидят и не высовываются. Потому что Старику разок по шапке дали, он и угомонился. А кто дал? Тот же, кто этих двоих подмял. Вот его общество стоит того, чтобы за него бороться. Ему это раз плюнуть – что капитан Лазарев, что подполковник Фойзе, что сам Президент. А уж сопляк Язва вообще не стоит упоминаний.

Так что же ты от него хочешь? Не только от него, да, но начинать нужно с малого...

Тебе всегда было нужно, чтобы он перестал смотреть сверху вниз. Ты хотел увидеть этот щенячий взгляд с колен. Ты хотел стереть с его лица вечную ехидную ухмылку. Разве ты этого не добился? Ты хотел его подмять? А легко. Хотел его в полное владение? Получи. Ну и что, что его выворачивает наизнанку от ваших "свиданий"? Не кормить подольше, и все проблемы будут исключительно в его самочувствии, а не в испачканном полу. А что тебе его самочувствие – лишь бы языком шевелил, когда это требуется, да зубов в заднице не отрастил... Ну и чтобы не сдох раньше времени.

Только даже хорошее когда-нибудь приедается. В конце концов, ничего феерического, кроме ощущения полной власти над тем, кто еще недавно считал тебя грязью под ногами, в этом времяпрепровождении нет. Согласись, это было занятно первые раз пять. Ну, десять. А потом, когда он даже рыпаться перестал, это стало… скучно. Нет, не скучно. Безразлично. Как будто не Язву трахаешь, а сам себя удовлетворяешь. И ведь ты продолжаешь это делать уже из одного принципа. Пообещал раздавить – и давишь планомерно.

Грязная камера, "душевные" охранники, всегда готовые и в морду, и в печень, днем проверки и переклички, ночью – развлечения, не до сна, секс по желанию… не по его, разумеется. Еда через раз и такая, что ее даже собака Босса есть не стала бы. Этот тоже нос воротил, только недолго. Была еще мысль на цепь посадить – да что-то не понравилось. То ли взгляд его погасший, то ли… то ли что, Алекс? Ой, только не надо про совесть. Просто расхотелось. Это скуч-но. Скучно и тоск-ли-во. Новых ощущений не добавит.

А вот мероприятие, подобное тому, что будет утром, должно взбодрить всех. И твой поугасший интерес к происходящему, Алекс, и замороченного Босса, и его куклу, и бывшего гордого капитана ВКС, и впавшего в апатию Язву. О, его-то расшевелит по самое не могу. И глаза снова загорятся, и чувства с эмоциями попрут… Язва, конечно, с бабами крут, ловит все, что шевелится, мимо не пропустит ни одной девахи. Только это все видимость. Шелуха. Театральная постановка. Он же тщательно шифруется ото всех, включая себя. Внутри он именно тот, кого презирает, и от кого в себе шарахается, как ошпаренный. И на своего обожаемого Феникса смотрит только так – как шлюшка влюбленная. Не был бы тот гомофобом, Язва давно бы под него лег, и уж точно поохотнее, чем сейчас под тебя ложится.

Только вот Фениксу об этом и думать противно. Феникс у нас упертый. Он пока просто не знает, что его лучший друг грешен. Что он на самом деле склизкий и грязный внутри. И что молчит о своем нутре только потому, что боится потерять расположение кумира, только потому и прячется за цветастыми юбками своих подружек. Уважение трудно заслужить, да легко потерять. А Язва хоть и придурок, но не дурак, эмпат хренов, и он прекрасно чувствует, за что можно моментально в глазах своего богоподобного дружка в последнюю шваль превратиться.

Зачем цепь, зачем еще что-то выдумывать, когда вот оно – то, чего Язва больше всего боится. Больше, чем боли и унижений перед тобой и твоими людьми, больше смерти, наверное, боится… А раз больше смерти – возникает загвоздка. Как заставить его самого сделать то, ради сокрытия чего он готов сдохнуть? Да просто надо предложить ему качественно новый уровень обмена услугами. Он сдается с потрохами своему любимому Фениксу, получая последний и самый чувствительный пинок на дно, а ты обещаешь сохранить жизнь этому заносчивому ублюдку. Ради которого Язва себя не пожалеет.

Но это только половина желаемого. А вторая половина – заставить самого Феникса Великолепного поваляться в той грязи, которую он так презирает. Любопытно будет посмотреть, как он на себя плевать начнет. И вот тут в твои интересы, дорогой, вплетаются интересы Босса. И себе – удовольствие от завершения процесса длиной в несколько лет, и Боссу подарок – живая иллюстрация для его куклы: вот что бывает, если кукла не слушается владельца.

А Босс подарки любит. Особенно такие, с двойным донышком. И картинка прикольная, и эффект должен быть, какой требуется. Глаза-то у него так и загорелись, когда ты ему цирк этот предложил.

Вот завтра и посмеемся всем коллективом. Босс с принцессой своей, и ты, и Язва. А уж как будет смеяться Феникс… как бы не лопнул.

Он ведь благородный. И даже если поймет, что за фрукт его дружок, бросить его умирать не сможет. Тут не надо эмпатом быть, чтобы понимать – привязан Феникс к Язве, как к любимой собачке. А при его благородстве и чувстве ответственности за прирученную живность можно деньги ставить, что не подпишет он любимому питомцу, пусть и опозорившемуся, смертный приговор. Любовь, Алекс, это непостижимая штука. Тебе не постичь, да.

Может, и слава Богу. На фига она нужна, любовь-то эта. Чтобы понимать, что тонешь, спасая недостойную тебя мразь, и продолжать тонуть, испытывая еще и экстаз от собственной жертвы? Нет уж. Экстаз лучше получать другим, более приятным способом.

 

***

 

– Какими судьбами, непотопляемый?

Этот презрительный голос с неповторимой хрипотцой невозможно было не узнать. Хан медленно поднял голову от светящегося на столе документа, аккуратно выключил монитор, положил обе руки перед собой и широко улыбнулся.

– Салют, командир, – негромко сказал он, не гася доброжелательной улыбки. – Рад видеть тебя живым и относительно невредимым. Вряд ли ты настолько же рад видеть меня.

– Тонко подмечено, – Феникс блеснул синими глазами из-под падающих на лоб огненных прядей и замолчал. Ну да, с Кледнером он вчера побеседовал, значит, и к воскрешению Хана уже был готов.

Хан сделал почти незаметный жест, отпуская двух громил, сопровождающих заключенного.

– Тебя уважают. Такой конвой, – он развел руками и покачал головой, – не каждому достается. Как будто браслетов на тебе им мало.

Феникс молчал, но Хану и не нужны были ответные реплики.

– Ты крепко влип, Паша. Круче, чем тогда на Каджеро. Признаю, методы Босса оказались более действенными, чем мои. Ну, на то он и Босс, – Хан послал наверх, к смотровому окну в верхней части стены, красноречивый взгляд, и уловил ответный благосклонный кивок Кледнера. – Тебя аннигилируют на хрен, командир. А твоя красавица жена останется безутешной вдовой. Ненадолго, правда, ну да не о том сейчас речь, – Хан слегка повысил голос, отбивая очередной тяжелый залп из-под золотых ресниц.

– Если ты хочешь меня расстроить, тебе это вряд ли удастся, Хан, – скучающим голосом, совсем не сочетающимся с взглядами, отозвался Феникс. – У меня было время все осознать.

– Да? Жаль, – почти искренне вздохнул Хан, нажимая кнопку на поверхности стола. – Ну, у меня еще есть, чем тебя порасстраивать.

Феникс усмехнулся. Двери за его спиной распахнулись, но он не отреагировал на звук.

– Браслеты с него снимите, – не приказал, а почти мягко попросил Хан. – А у второго снимите с них цепь, мешать будет.

Один из троих, застывших за спиной Феникса, быстро обошел его и двумя короткими движениями снял золотистые массивные обручи, стягивающие запястья.

– Думаешь, что я глупость делаю, и никакое оружие, кроме аннигилятора, до сих пор не убивает мгновенно? – Хан снова улыбался, прекрасно зная, что читает мысли Феникса. – Нет, командир, я никогда не делаю глупостей. На тебе больше нет браслетов, они лишние. Зато они есть на нем, – взмах руки, указывающий в сторону двери, не вызвал никаких эмоций на лице Феникса, тот даже не пошевелился, не попытался оглянуться. Хан продолжил, не смутившись: – И за каждое твое неумное движение расплачиваться будет твой друг. Мы ведь все тут знаем, как они действуют, я могу не объяснять.

Он поднял со стола пульт управления браслетами Кали и привычно нажал нужную кнопку.

 

За спиной Феникс услышал короткий вздох-стон, сдавленный, будто его пытались удержать стиснутыми зубами. Он не смог удержаться, резко повернулся всем корпусом назад. И замер.

Димка.

Тот пытался выпрямиться, неосознанным движением прижимая руки с тяжелыми браслетами к животу – Феникс по собственному опыту знал, что первые импульсы всегда сначала отдаются в солнечном сплетении. С усилием все-таки выпрямился и встретился с Фениксом взглядом.

Таких глаз он никогда у Димки не видел. Это были совершенно чужие, незнакомые глаза, полные боли, отчаяния и еще чего-то такого, что не поддавалось опознанию, но от чего у него похолодело в груди. К черту синяки и ссадины, понятно, что без драки Индиго сюда не попал бы, но то, что некоторые повреждения явно были не самыми свежими, заставило Феникса насторожиться. За считанные секунды он понял – Димка у Хана не первый день. И что там с ним делали – один дьявол знает. И Хан. Что, кажется, почти одно и то же.

– Прости, – беззвучно вдруг шевельнул губами Индиго.

– Я вижу, вы рады друг друга видеть, – Хан стоял совсем близко.

Протяни руку и убей.

– Пульт не только у меня, командир, – ласково сказал тот, снова читая его мысли. – Там, наверху, тоже есть такой… – он поднял глаза вверх, за спину Индиго.

Феникс проследил за его взглядом. Над дверью, почти под самым потолком – прозрачное стекло. И знакомое ненавистное лицо человека, ломавшего их жизни. Конечно, Кледнер.

Что-то сейчас здесь будет. Это не просто очная ставка. Феникс отвел взгляд от врага и подобрался, готовясь к неизвестному. Хан и Кледнер вместе, а их свели с Димкой – это значит, они планируют развлечение.

– Тварь.

Царапающий, будто наждачная бумага, голос, как будто Индиго долго, очень долго молчал, и это был первый звук, который он издал.

Феникс вздрогнул, уловив, что тот тоже смотрит наверх. И, холодея еще больше, снова взглянул на стекло. Ему стоило труда удержать бессильное рычание – рядом с Кледнером, придерживающим ее за плечи, стояла Ника.

 

– Ну, теперь все в сборе, можно начинать, – Хан с удовольствием наблюдал, не мешая Фениксу и Индиго медленно осознавать происходящее. Для полноты ощущений надо, чтобы до них дошло самостоятельно, что здесь все всерьез. – Выслушайте меня, бывшие мои друзья.

В том, чтобы говорить так много и обстоятельно, расписывая каждый нюанс, он находил особое удовольствие. А вот Феникс с Индиго явно никакого удовольствия от его монолога не получали. Эх, если бы взглядами можно было убивать, он бы тут давно валялся хладным трупом, насквозь пробитым двумя молниями. Но к счастью, из них троих убивать право здесь было только у него.

Хан неторопливо сел обратно за стол.

– Я продолжу с того места, на котором ты, командир, меня перебил. Итак, повторяю для отсутствовавших. За особо зверское и циничное убийство гражданки Земного Содружества – несовершеннолетней, прошу заметить, гражданки – гражданин Павел Лазарев приговорен к смертной казни через мгновенную аннигиляцию.

Хан отметил, как вздрогнул Индиго.

– Далее. За соучастие в вышеупомянутом убийстве и сокрытии улик с места преступления гражданин Дмитрий Гордеев приговорен к ссылке на сильманитовые рудники планеты Феаниры. Ну, как вы уже знаете, – он перешел с делового на доверительно-дружеский тон, – доказательства все есть, следствие окончено, суд состоялся, приговор вынесен окончательный.

Вид стремительно бледнеющего Индиго и играющие желваки на лице Феникса вполне удовлетворили Хана.

– Так что, скорее всего, друзья, вы видитесь в последний раз. И я тут подумал – надо вам устроить хорошее прощание.

Ни тот, ни другой не шелохнулся, не сводя с него пылающих глаз. Так же неподвижно застыли охранники у дверей и девушка в руках Босса наверху.

– За ту пару недель, что я общался с Индиго наедине, я понял одну вещь...

Быстрая переглядка. Мрачное "Недель?!" – и отчаянное "Знал бы ты!"

– Мне следовало понять это чуть раньше, но уж как вышло. Я понял, что вы оба ненормальные и даже ради спасения собственной жизни не будете делать то, что нужно мне и Боссу. Тогда я Боссу посоветовал один цирковой номер, который его заинтересовал. Ну, на классическую пару "рыжий и белый на манеже" вы тянете только наполовину, но нам и рыжий с черным вполне сойдут, – Хан помолчал, не дождался реакции и продолжил. Теперь даже ему начала надоедать прелюдия. – Мы с Боссом обладаем властью. В данном случае властью над вашими судьбами. Мы можем уничтожить обоих, а можем и изменить приговор легким движением даже не руки – мысли. Вам только нужно сделать, чтобы мы захотели произвести это легкое движение. Так что все зависит от вас.

Он помолчал значительно, изучая их лица, перевел вверх взгляд, встретившись с Никиным испуганным.

– Так вот, если вам плевать на собственные жизни, может, вас взволнуют жизни друг друга? Условия наши просты, как апельсин. Выполняете наши требования – один получает пожизненное вместо "вышки", второй вообще волен гулять где угодно, кроме Солнечной системы и небольшого списка колоний, начинающегося с Каджеро. Не выполняете – приговоры вы слышали.

Он сделал паузу, ожидая вопроса о требованиях. Вопроса не было. Ладно, зато ответ есть.

– Нам надо, – он чуть наклонился вперед, и голос его звучал доверительно и заговорщицки. – Нам надо, чтобы здесь и сейчас вы продемонстрировали сцену из порнографического гей-шоу. Мы хотим, чтобы вы прямо тут, в этой камере, под нашим чутким наблюдением оттрахали друг друга по полной программе.

Непонимание в глазах. А вот теперь бледнеет и Феникс. Какое редкое зрелище… А Индиго в этих вопросах теперь соображает быстрее. Уже успел вспыхнуть, глаза загорелись дикой яростью.

Хан подавил неуместную застарелую глупейшую досаду на то, что ему не достается ничего другого, кроме вот этой ярости, а все остальные горячие чувства получают другие. Ладно, сегодня и на его долю хватит. В том, что все получится, и после долгих метаний оба сделают, что надо, он не сомневался. И даже знал расклад. Кто будет ведущим, и – кто кого. Осталось дождаться, когда это поймут и они.

 

Сука… даже если не вспоминать о том, что эта тварь сделала с ним самим, представить, что он заставит через то же пройти и Феникса… Нет. Что угодно, только не так.

Тихий шепот внутри: "Свобода, Индиго. Хан не врет, ты же чувствуешь. Он действительно готов тебя отпустить. Еще немного позора, еще одно, самое страшное – увидеть глаза Феникса тот момент, когда он поймет… И все. И ты будешь свободен. А он будет жить".

И собственный крик. Страшный, безмолвный и оглушительный. "Я не могу, я не выдержу этого! Пусть убивает, пусть подавится эта мразь, я лучше сдохну!" Представить, что этот ад повторится, повторится – уже не с отвратительными тварями, а с тем, кого ты почти боготворил, было невозможно. Почти. Потому что при отказе сдохнешь ты, Индиго, не один. Пашка…

Дмитрий поднял глаза и встретил тяжелый взгляд. Невозможно было понять, о чем тот думает. То есть, о чем – понятно. Что именно думает – неясно. Каменное лицо, сжатые кулаки. Он просто не знает, что делать. За этим неподвижным черным лицом – беспомощность и бессилие. Он не может сказать "нет". И не может сказать "да".

Время шло. Это было мучительно похоже на тот день, когда сто лет назад, на Земле, он сидел перед развалившимся в кресле Ханом и также бился над выбором из одного пункта. Как и сейчас. Но тогда он отвечал только за себя. А сейчас рядом с ним Феникс, за которого тоже придется решать, и Ника наверху. Бедная девочка, она будет это все наблюдать… В глазах снова потемнело от гнева, но сейчас нельзя было позволить себе терять ясный рассудок. Хотя, конечно, это было бы проще и приятнее всего.

Один пункт. "Да" – и иначе никак.

" – А если я обману? – Значит, обманешь. Но я сделаю все, что зависит от меня", – вспомнил он собственный диалог тогда с Ханом. Так и сейчас. Если все зря – значит, все зря. Но он будет доживать свои дни на Феанире, зная, что сделал все, что мог. И даже больше.

Пашку надо вывести из ступора. Он не сделает первый шаг ни вперед, ни назад. Если его не толкнуть. Если не разозлить. Если не завести настолько, чтобы он забыл, где, с кем и зачем он находится. Чтобы он смог.

– Так, друзья мои, ваша игра в молчанку слишком затянулась, – заявил Хан. – Мы все ждем начала представления.

Ну что… твой выход, клоун.

 

Феникс не видел вокруг никого. Он забыл о Нике, о Кледнере. Перед ним стояла задача, которую он был не в состоянии решить. Если бы речь шла только о его жизни – он бы давно попытался придушить Хана прямо за этим столом, чтобы получить выстрел от охраны или пару-тройку смертельных импульсов от браслетов. Потому что самому ему отмену смертной казни Кледнер уже гарантировал, неважно, почему и зачем. И вся эта лапша от Хана предназначена не для него, а для зрителей и для Димки. Димка… Сейчас браслеты на нем. И проклятая Феанира висит именно над ним.

Только то, что они хотят взамен, просто невозможно. Это противоестественно.

В более безвыходном положении Феникс никогда не оказывался. Даже когда он был слеп и заперт в подвале на Каджеро – он имел относительную возможность выбирать. А сейчас ему связали руки этими золотыми оковами на запястьях Индиго. Он ничего не мог сделать. Кроме того, чего добивается Хан. Сейчас неважно, что его обещания могут быть ложью, и потом Димку все равно отправят на рудники… Но еще раньше тот может умереть прямо тут, на полу этой камеры, у него на глазах, от очередного разряда браслетов Кали. И альтернатива немногим лучше.

– Думаю, сверху ты будешь лучше смотреться, – совсем рядом с ним неожиданно бодрый, хотя все еще хриплый голос хлестнул, будто пощечину отвесил.

Феникс мотнул головой, не веря собственным ушам.

Димкино ухмыляющееся лицо перед глазами.

– Да ладно, не прикидывайся, – негромко продолжил он, поднося руки к воротнику порванной в нескольких местах рубашки. Феникс обалдело следил за золотыми браслетами, блеском притягивающими взгляд. – Можно подумать, ты сам процесс никак себе не представляешь.

Снова сверкнули браслеты.

 

Слегка расстегнув воротник, Дмитрий рывком сдернул рубашку через голову. Если бы Феникс не был так ошарашен его поведением, он уловил бы тихий, задавленный в самом зародыше, стон – резкое движение разбередило поврежденное ребро. Двигаться вообще было нелегко. Однако, вынырнув из рубашки, Дмитрий снова был спокоен. Страх, стыд, боль, отвращение от того, что им предстоит – все загнано внутрь, на самое дно. Он давно научился загонять себя в глубину, оставляя снаружи только того клоуна, которому плевать на все. Пашка не должен сейчас видеть, как ему, Индиго, плохо.

Он должен видеть, что ему все это безразлично.

– Я жить хочу. Еще скажи, что ты не хочешь. Неужели тебе не все равно, кого трахнуть, если за это обещают спасение?

Неверящий, пораженный взгляд – это еще не жизнь, но уже и не свинцовая неподвижность.

– Мне – нет, – каждое слово как будто с усилием выдавливается.

– А мне – да, – жестко бросил Дмитрий. – Мне все равно. Ты, Хан, да хоть сам Сатана – какая разница…

– Да ты не бойся за него, командир, – вдруг подал голос забытый ими Хан. – Индиго у нас не девочка-малолетка.

Дмитрий почувствовал, что сейчас его напускное спокойствие исчезнет. Весь кошмар последних дней навалился, мешая вздохнуть, не давая собраться с духом, чтобы улыбнуться и продолжать… Не девочка, да. Во всех уже смыслах. Только ему сейчас еще более страшно и мерзко, чем под руками Хановых мордоворотов, чем в той камере, где он ждал своих тюремщиков, не зная, каким будет продолжение. Но это фигня. Самое страшное – это если он не достучится до Пашки, не сможет его спровоцировать, не сумеет разыграть сданные карты…

– Мне пофигу, – продолжил он, словно Хан и не прерывал его. – И если не ты меня, то я тебя.

В потемневших глазах загорелись злые живые огоньки. Неверие сменилось закипающей злостью. Но сейчас главное – не довести его до кипения, а заставить забыть о том, что это он, Индиго.

– Что ты несешь?

Пожатие плечами.

– Я выживаю. И тебе советую. – Он отбросил в сторону смятую рубашку. – От тебя требуется сделать так немного… ну, закрой глаза, представь, что я – Ника. Или у тебя и на нее уже не встает?

Стремительное движение Феникса он поймал, не уклоняясь, и очутился на полу. Удар с правой у того всегда был хорошо поставлен.

– Браво! – Хан давно уже сидел не за столом, а на столе, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим. – Это вполне предсказуемая реакция. Продолжайте, продолжайте!

...Клоуны на манеже сработались. Ну и прекрасно. Какая разница, в самом-то деле.

Дмитрий медленно поднял голову. Феникс стоял неподвижно, глядя на него в упор. Он знал такого Феникса только со стороны, да и то всего несколько раз за всю жизнь – на него самого тот никогда не смотрел такими глазами. Никогда в его взгляде не было такой ярости, направленной именно на Дмитрия. Что ж, кажется, он доигрался. Феникс даже на Хана внимания не обращает. Ну и хорошо. Теперь только добиться драки. Остальное неважно.

Дмитрий сам поражался, до чего холодно и размеренно текли его мысли. До чего четко перед ним разложилось на составляющие решение неразрешимой до сих пор, казалось бы, проблемы.

Пашка, ты хорошо учил меня спокойствию в любой ситуации. Пригодилось.

Он поднялся на ноги, преодолевая уже ставшую привычной боль, последнее время сопровождавшую его в каждом движении. Боль, о которой Фениксу знать было не нужно. Дмитрий вытер выступившую кровь с губы и снова усмехнулся, отвечая таким же упрямым взглядом.

– Неужели я попал в точку?

– Не смей о ней говорить здесь, – глухо сказал Феникс.

– Правильно, здесь нужно говорить обо мне, – подхватил Дмитрий. – Тебе не будет трудно вытащить нас обоих из того дерьма, куда мы вляпались на этот раз не без твоей помощи. Конечно, если ты перестанешь изображать взбешенного барана. Знаешь, за то время, что мы знакомы, я успел сделать кое-какие наблюдения, – он перевел дыхание, прежде чем сказать следующую фразу, которая все сломает между ними. Но это было нужно сказать. – Только не говори мне, что я тебя никогда не привлекал…

Следующий удар он встретил уже подготовленным и смог удержаться на ногах.

– Тайное всегда становится явным, – встрял Хан. Он откровенно развлекался.

Дмитрий заставил себя не обращать на него внимания. А Феникса, судя по всему, отвлечь было уже невозможно. Он вообще никого не видел, кроме Дмитрия. Вся ненависть, злость, гнев, – все, что он до сих пор подавлял, чему не находилось выхода, теперь нашло лазейку, нашло человека, который издевался над ним, как будто без него желающих было мало, и которому можно было ответить.

– Заткнись, – выдохнул он коротко, не двигаясь с места.

Дмитрий сам сделал те три шага, которые разделяли их, будто специально подставляясь. Впрочем, почему – “будто”.

– А вот я к тебе всегда был неравнодушен. Говорят, это бросалось в глаза. Странно, что ты не замечал. Или замечал, но делал вид, что не понимаешь?

Он мог увернуться от удара, который снова почувствовал раньше, чем Феникс занес кулак. Но не увернулся. Просто, падая, ухватился за его тюремную куртку и поднялся, не разжимая рук, быстрее, чем тот начал сопротивляться, притянул к себе вплотную и отчаянно бросился в пропасть:

– Сделай уже это, а? От тебя требуется всего лишь поработать членом, неужели это так трудно! Мне что, на колени перед тобой встать? Мне это несложно!

Это было сложнее, чем говорилось, и не только потому, что это означало нырнуть в дерьмо уже с головой, а еще и потому, что боль отозвалась снова, на одну только мысль об этом простейшем движении. Но он выпустил плотную ткань из рук и стремительно упал на колени, разведя руками:

– Видишь, я уже полностью готов, могу начинать. Мне что, вообще все за тебя сделать?

И вот на этом месте Дмитрий даже успел испугаться по-настоящему. Потому что Феникс разъяренный, потерявший контроль над собой – это действительно страшно.

 

Ника вцепилась обеими руками в кромку окна, отделяющего ее от происходящего в камере. Она слышала каждую реплику, произносимую внизу, она видела все так ясно, как если бы сама была там, но ничего не могла сделать.

В первые несколько секунд, когда Орест привел ее в эту комнату, она вообще не поняла, зачем они здесь. Узнала в сидящем за столом человеке Чернова – ту мразь с записи из подвала Дэна на кристалле и которого на ее глазах тогда чуть не убил Димка. А потом вошел Павел, и она про все забыла. Господи, какой он красивый, даже в этой уродующей тюремной одежде! Как же я тоскую по тебе, родной мой!

Она понимала, что означают эти ссадины на его лице и руках, знала наверняка, что вряд ли его оставляли надолго в покое люди Ореста, но как же он держался... И будет держаться. Она ощутила прилив гордости за своего сильного красивого мужа, и тут же вернулся страх – зачем, почему, что еще от него хотят эти люди, им мало?

Когда же привели Димку, она чуть не вскрикнула. А вот он держался явно из последних сил, и дело было не только в том, что его тоже много били. Таким вымотанным, измученным, таким погасшим она никогда его не видела. Как он попал сюда, зачем он здесь, что с ним сделали, зачем тут она, зачем Паша, что сейчас будет?!

И тут Павел поднял взгляд, встретившись с ней глазами. На секунду она вообще перестала думать о чем-либо, кроме него. Как же ей нужно было сейчас оказаться там, рядом с ним, обнять, прижаться всем телом, как раньше, поцеловать эти сурово сжатые губы, чтобы они раскрылись для нее, чтобы его глаза потеплели…

Ее мысли прервал резкий голос Чернова, ворвавшийся через динамик усилителя в небольшую комнату наблюдателей. Он говорил что-то такое, что отказалось укладываться в голове Ники.

Она отшатнулась от стекла и натолкнулась спиной на стоящего позади Ореста. Резко развернулась, чтобы спросить – что здесь происходит, – но слова застряли в горле. На лице Ореста был уже написан ответ. Уверенный, насмешливый взгляд, понимающая улыбка.

– Да, Ника. Ты не хотела по-хорошему наладить со мной отношения. Я обещал тебе, что если ты будешь вести себя плохо, то страдать будет твой… пока еще муж. Ты, видно, забыла об этом, девочка. Поэтому сейчас ты будешь стоять тут и смотреть, как твой герой и его друг будут отрабатывать свои жизни. У них должно получиться интересное представление. Тебе понравится.

Она все еще не верила.

– Ты… Это придумал ты? – голос сорвался.

– Не я, но идея хороша, не правда ли? – Он усмехнулся. – Или мы приведем в исполнение приговоры, и Лазарева аннигилируют этим же вечером – сколько можно откладывать, – а этого… Гордеева завтра отошлем на рудники Феаниры, ты же знаешь, сколько там живут люди, и даже слышала, какой смертью они умирают. Или они сделают то, что мы хотим. Заодно поймешь, что когда жить хочется, даже герои могут ползать в грязи. А теперь повернись и смотри. Ты должна видеть… и слышать. Интересно, что бы выбрала для них ты?

Он развернул Нику и ухватил за плечи, она не могла даже головы повернуть – только зажмуриться. Но глаза не закрывались, ей тяжело было даже отвести взгляд в сторону.

Когда Павел первый раз ударил Димку, Ника вздрогнула так, будто это она упала к ногам Чернова на серый пол. В голове все перемешалось. Она с трудом понимала, что там происходит, но понимала одно – все всерьез. Или будет так, как хотят Орест с Черновым, или она больше никогда не увидит ни мужа, ни Димку. И еще она понимала, что Павел никогда этого не сделает. Никогда… и отправится под аннигилятор, а друга обречет на смерть в рудниках? И ко второму удару до нее дошло то, что не мог понять ослепленный гневом Павел – Димка же нарочно заводит его, вызывает злость на себя, напрашивается, чтобы он просто потерял над собой контроль и… и сделал то, что его вынуждают.

Что бы ты выбрала для них? Что – смерть или этот кошмар? Ника почувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами, и все вокруг расплывается. Только не смерть… Они оба должны жить! Но неужели это нельзя сделать иначе?!

Ника сморгнула слезы, и вдруг динамик, чутко передающий все звуки снизу, донес хриплое, жуткое рычание. Она вскрикнула, не смогла удержаться. Ее муж никогда не смог бы так рычать, но это был он. И тут Ника поняла, что вот сейчас Димка добился своего. Павел уже не соображал, что делает. Напряжение последних недель, натянутые нервы, жуткая дилемма, поставленная перед ним, невозможность ее решить, Димкины убийственно-оскорбительные реплики довели его до состояния, когда он перестал контролировать себя. Никогда раньше этого не случалось, но она всегда знала, что если такое случится – это будет страшнее, чем потерявший голову далекий Кир из прошлой жизни…. И сейчас внизу Димка оказался наедине с диким зверем, готовым его растерзать. Господи, почему он даже не защищается?

И вдруг Димкин голос, срывающийся, но все тот же, отчаянно-издевательский:

– Не можешь? Тебе проще убить меня, чем трахнуть, да? Ты просто не можешь! Слабак!

Ника закусила губу. Павел раньше никогда не поддавался на подобные подначки. Но в таком состоянии… Когда он вообще не соображает, что происходит.

Ее опасения оправдались в следующее мгновение. Застывший на секунду Павел молча стремительно склонился к упавшему к его ногам Димке и так же молча со страшно застывшим лицом рванул обеими руками его джинсы.

– Нет! – вырвалось у Ники. Потому что это было – все.

 

Дмитрий сжал зубы. Рывок рук взбешенного Феникса резко отдался во всем теле, а когда тот озверело сдирал с него джинсы, ему не удалось удержать вскрик. Спокойно, Индиго, – боль, отозвавшаяся на эти грубые рывки, была лишь эхом. По сравнению с тем, что будет сейчас, это детский лепет. Он подобрался, готовясь это встретить. Потому что даже если Феникс будет ласковым и нежным, он не сможет сделать все безболезненно. Слишком хорошо постарались до него. А ведь Феникс как раз в этот момент был далек от нежности.

– Ты хотел этого? – тем же рыком спросил тот, отшвыривая пинком ноги в сторону одежду Дмитрия. – Вы все этого хотели? Что ж…

Он не сопротивлялся этим рукам, которые до сих пор только защищали и поддерживали, а теперь он сам добился того, что они стали чужими и бесчувственными. Только когда Феникс, тяжело дыша, заставил его подняться и толкнул к столу, услужливо освобожденному Ханом, он вскрикнул – ребро, забытое в начале, снова дало о себе знать.

– В очередной раз советую расслабиться, Дима. Ты так и не научился этого делать, – в тишине, прерываемой только тяжелым дыханием Феникса и звуками их движений, вкрадчивый голос Хана прозвучал оглушительно. – Тебе же опять будет больно.

Дмитрий застыл.

 

Слова Чернова словно нажали кнопку "пауза". Замер у стола обнаженный измученный Димка, замер рядом Феникс, замерла и Ника. Следы на спине Индиго, на ягодицах, на ногах, вместе с тем, что сказал Чернов, с его репликами чуть раньше, вместе с резко обмякшей фигурой Димки, мгновенно растерявшего остатки отчаяния и нахальства, на которых он держался последние минуты, – все это однозначно приводило к простому и ужасному выводу. Это был далеко не первый раз для него за последнее время.

И вот тут Ника закрыла глаза. Потому что Павел тоже все понял. Это было ясно по тому, как он застыл на месте, словно не буйствовал только что, разнося все вокруг.

Он чуть не присоединился к тем, кто довел Димку до такого состояния. К насильникам и садистам. Но сейчас он уже не сможет так поступить. Эта мысль принесла облегчение – потому что Пашка не мог, никогда не мог стать таким, как Хан или Орест, нельзя ему такого допускать.

Но это же означает, что все кончено.

Руки на ее плечах разжались. Орест отступил чуть назад.

– А ведь он только что чуть не сделал это, – с каким-то даже сожалением произнес он. – Жаль, я бы хотел посмотреть, как этот мистер Справедливость и Геройство банально изнасилует своего лучшего друга.

Ника смотрела вниз, слезы опять подступили к самому горлу, опять все застлала мутная пелена. Но эти две фигуры в центре камеры она видела так четко…

Она повернулась к Оресту, пытаясь что-то сказать, но слов не было, сдавленное горло не пропускало звуки. Поэтому она просто сделала пару шагов и словно подломилась, упав на колени перед насмешливо улыбающимся Орестом, подняла голову, силясь разглядеть его глаза.

– Останови… – прошелестела она, сама с трудом расслышав собственный голос.

– Я плохо слышу.

Ника беспомощно коснулась его руки, опущенной вдоль тела.

– Отпусти их… Все, что хочешь, сделаю, – ее голос постепенно окреп, она должна была докричаться, должна была умолить эту сволочь прекратить кошмар внизу. – Я прошу тебя! Я и так вся твоя, что тебе еще нужно, скажи, я все отдам!

Слезы прорвались, хлынули неудержимым потоком, она больше не пыталась их сдерживать, вцепилась в эту холодную равнодушную руку, уткнулась в нее лбом и зарыдала. И вдруг эта рука отвердела, вырвалась из ее пальцев, скользнула на затылок, ухватила за волосы, чуть не выдрав их, и подняла вверх. Вплотную оказались непроницаемо черные глаза, в которых не было н,и тени жалости или сочувствия, и совсем рядом прозвучал жесткий голос.

– Нет, Ника. Все, что мне от тебя нужно, я возьму сам. А сейчас ты будешь смотреть. Если мне захочется, потом ты будешь смотреть, как их распылят на атомы в этой же камере. Но сначала мы досмотрим этот спектакль. Финал уже близко. – И сильные руки снова развернули ее к стеклу. – Смотри и не пытайся отвернуться, девочка. На одном из них браслеты, ты ведь помнишь, как они хороши?

Перед ней возник знакомый пульт управления браслетами Кали, зажатый все в той же властной руке Ореста.

– Не вздумай закрывать глаза, иначе я буду держать эту кнопку нажатой до тех пор, пока он не сдохнет.

Внизу Павел за спиной Дмитрия поднял руку и осторожно опустил на его плечо.

 

– Кто? – негромко спросил Феникс, слегка сжимая пальцы. Как будто не было рядом Хана, не стояли у двери охранники, не смотрели сверху Кледнер с Никой. Как будто они стояли в их собственной квартире.

Ровный голос, но Дмитрий знал такие интонации. Под этой ровностью такое… Он молчал. С одной стороны, его душила бешеная злость на Хана – тот одной фразой сломал все, ради чего он тут так лез вон из кожи. С другой – _это_ отступило, и он не мог расстраиваться по этому поводу. А с третьей – он боялся, что если заговорит, то душащие его слезы прорвутся, потому что это был Пашка. Не тот разъяренный жестокий зверь, которого он сам разбудил и который успел напугать его до полусмерти, а Пашка – настоящий, родной и близкий.

– Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал?

Театральное покашливание Хана напомнило о его присутствии.

– Тебе поименно перечислить всех? Меня ты знаешь, а остальные…

Он не договорил.

Охранники, запоздало рванувшиеся вперед, не успели остановить рывок Феникса. Зато Хан успел среагировать – отшатнулся в сторону, не забыв о пульте в своей руке. О котором совершенно забыли они оба.

Однажды Дмитрий упал во время тренировок на африканской базе – не удержался на высоченном дереве, обломилась ветка под ногой. Когда он ударился о землю, ему показалось, что во всем теле нет ни одной целой кости, а те, что переломались, проткнули кожу изнутри насквозь. Тогда дело спасла аптечка, из которой ему тут же вкололи анестетик. Сейчас спасения от боли не было.

Он не помнил, как оказался на полу, не слышал, как орал Хан, не видел, как охранники оттаскивали обмякшего Феникса – тот уже понял, что Хана ему не достать. Когда боль схлынула, оставив соленую горечь во рту и слабость в каждой клеточке тела, он снова обрел способность слышать, говорить и двигаться, но встать не пытался – уже знал, что лучше лежать, пока позволяют, все равно упадешь обратно.

– …Если ты хочешь, мы хоть сейчас все прекратим, и ты все-таки отправишься в аннигиляционную, а Язва – в трюм транспортника, летящего на Феаниру! Запомни, Лазарев, еще одна такая глупость, и твой дружок как минимум навсегда останется инвалидом!

Резкий, растерявший всю свою фальшивую доброжелательность, голос Хана надрывал слух. Испугался, сука. Я и сам испугался пару минут назад. Когда на тебя летит такой вот Феникс, это страшно, я знаю. А инвалид – это как раз не страшно. Зря ты его не добил, Пашка.

– Отпустите его, – уже тише приказал Хан. – Мы все еще ждем продолжения, Лазарев. Нам надоели битвы гладиаторов. Я уже сказал, чего мы хотим. Я даю вам пять минут на выяснение отношений, и либо вы договариваетесь, либо идете по своим статьям. А тебе, Дима, я обещаю восхитительную прощальную ночь. Раз твой возлюбленный дружок не в состоянии тебе ее подарить, это сделаю я! Все. Время пошло!

 

Руки, впившиеся в плечи и запястья, выворачивавшие его назад, разжались.

Время пошло. Черт побери… А ведь он почти сделал это. Его купили. На ярость, гнев, на банальное "слабо". На то, что он всегда, когда всерьез дрался, чувствовал это возбуждение, близкое к сексуальному. Димка об этом знал, только Димка и знал. И специально его заводил, специально позволил ему распустить руки, специально подставлялся. А ведь ему и так уже досталось. И ты, лучший друг, приложил руку к тому, что твой Индиго сейчас лежит на этом сером полу, не в состоянии двинуться с места.

Нет выхода. Выхода нет. Либо Димка погибает, либо он, Павел, делает то, что от него хотят. Он бы никогда не сделал это ради себя. Но Димка… Если бы он знал, что выбор стоит только между его ссылкой на Феаниру и еще одним, еще более диким изнасилованием, что он выбрал бы? Что выбрал бы ты на его месте? Ответ был однозначным. Для него, Феникса. И для Индиго тоже. Поэтому он ничего ему не скажет. Димка выберет Феаниру. А Павел был не в состоянии убить друга. Как и сделать эту мерзость с его телом… Значит, выхода нет.

Он подошел к сжавшемуся у стола Дмитрию, склонился над ним и осторожно коснулся черных спутанных волос. Надо было что-то сказать, но слов не осталось.

Дмитрий шевельнулся и глухо попросил:

– Помоги встать.

Опираясь на руки Павла, он поднялся. Посеревшее лицо медленно обретало краски, он приходил в себя и даже пытался улыбнуться.

– Зря ты его не прибил. Теперь все сначала, да?

Он, как всегда, пытался хорохориться.

Димка, неужели ты не видишь, что это – конец, и ты зря старался?

 

– Я не смогу это сделать с тобой, – сказал Павел так тихо, что его услышал только Дмитрий. – Если бы ты был в состоянии, я бы сам…

Он не договорил, бессильно опустил руки. Тоскливый полумертвый взгляд резал, как ножом. Дмитрий понял, что он имел в виду. "Я бы сам лег под тебя".

Да он вообще не соображает, что несет! Господи, только бы он выдержал.

Нет. Никогда. Пашка никогда не испытает того, что пережил сам Дмитрий. По крайней мере, пока это зависит от него – никогда.

– Две минуты, – раздался голос Хана.

Отвали, ублюдок…

– Ты должен, – Дмитрий почувствовал, как отчаяние берет верх над упрямством. – Пашка, мне уже все равно. Правда. А тебе – нет, да и нельзя наоборот, потому что наверху Ника. И времени нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, и сам на рудники не стремлюсь!

Павел взглянул на него и вдруг криво усмехнулся.

– Если пять минут назад я был в полной боевой готовности, то сейчас уже ни на что не способен.

– Одна минута, дорогие мои.

Все. Больше думать нельзя. Пусть убьет, но…

– Я помогу тебе, – просто сказал Дмитрий, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

Этот жест, похоже, становится самым привычным.

Он отмахнулся и задвинул эту мысль туда же, на дно самого себя. Потом.

…Он боялся, что его будет душить такое же отвращение, как с Ханом. Там одна мысль о том, что ему придется прикоснуться к мужчине, срабатывала, как хорошее рвотное средство. Но тут все оказалось совсем иначе.

Он не смотрел больше на Феникса, но чувствовал, что тот сдался, не будет сопротивляться, хотя и помощи от него сейчас ждать не приходится. Ему бы справиться с противоестественным для него ощущением и позволить Дмитрию сделать то, что нужно. Медленно раздевая друга, Дмитрий смутно думал о том, что для него самого это все уже не так уж и противоестественно. Неужели Хан был тогда прав? А, какая теперь разница. Сейчас неважно. Важен только Пашка. Ему хуже. Потому что для него это впервые, и из того треклятого окна смотрит его Ника. Ничего. Мужа без одежды она видела неоднократно, а ничего унизительного в том, чтобы принять минет даже от друга и потом самому же его трахнуть – нет. В нем самом ничего от этого не изменится, а все остальное – ерунда. И Ника это должна понимать.

Он боялся взглянуть в лицо Феникса, потому что увидеть на нем брезгливое презрение было бы сейчас последней каплей. Да и незачем на него смотреть. Сейчас – незачем.

Смотреть надо было совсем в другом направлении. Это было сделать почти так же трудно, как и в лицо посмотреть, но все же легче. И тут оказалось, что Феникс не просто смирился с происходящим. То ли еще не остыл от драки, то ли воспользовался советом и мысленно прокручивал в голове постельные сцены с любимой женой, но он явно находился в состоянии, когда помощь для поддержания эрекции была нужна минимальная. И все-таки нужна.

Дмитрий решился. Тянуть дольше было нельзя. Или так – или никак.

Он осторожно коснулся его губами, постепенно расширяя и углубляя захват. Против ожиданий, никаких посторонних рефлексов не пробудилось, кроме одного – зубы убери, идиот, не хватало еще его поцарапать…

Неожиданно на его голову легла рука. Не настаивая ни на чем – просто легла на волосы, пальцы невесомо ласкают, успокаивая. И это простое движение, как по волшебству, сняло последнюю неловкость, оставив только одно желание – помочь, сделать этот кошмар приятным сном, и пусть все хоть подавятся, видя, как им хорошо вдвоем. И плевать, что эти мысли несут какой-то не тот смысл. И черт с ними, со всеми нормами морали. Если из этого положения есть только такой выход – в его силах сделать этот выход красиво.

Рука в его волосах дрогнула, останавливая, – еще немного, и выход для Пашки оказался бы совсем приятным, и очень скоро.

Он поднялся, понимая, что из них двоих опыт в подобных упражнениях есть только у него. Стол рядом был весьма кстати. Повернуться к Павлу спиной и облокотиться на гладкую поверхность было нелегко, но не потому, что это окончательно делало его похожим на шлюху. Просто это означало, что сейчас отступать уже некуда. И в отличие от прошлых раз, когда его удерживали руки охранников или наручники, удерживать себя нужно будет самому.

Движения Павла были плавными и осторожными. Он словно боялся расплескать то ощущение, которое пробудили в нем неожиданные ласки совершенно неподходящего для них человека. Но, конечно, дело было не в этом. Он боялся сделать больно лишний раз. Он все-таки может быть удивительно нежным…

Не надо, Пашка. Любовник из тебя, наверное, хороший, но мне нужно не это. Мне нужно, чтобы все скорее закончилось. И тебе тоже.

– Не тяни, – попросил Дмитрий, изо всех сил стараясь не напрягаться. Но тело, сжавшееся в ожидании, полностью расслабляться отказывалось.

И боль пришла. Она нахлынула горячей режущей все тело пополам волной и слегка откатилась, когда Павел замер неподвижно, едва войдя.

– Не тяни, твою мать, – сквозь зубы зло бросил Дмитрий, подавляя новый стон.

Он уже чувствовал, что его помощь больше не нужна. Павел снова начал двигаться и не собирался останавливаться. Долгое для здорового парня отсутствие секса, сегодняшняя вспышка, оборвавшаяся ни на чем, мысли о Нике, его же, Дмитрия, настойчивость – все это вместе позволило ему забыть на время о собственных же условностях. Его охватило возбуждение в той стадии, когда остановиться практически невозможно. И ему сейчас на самом деле все равно.

Каждое движение внутри Дмитрия отдавалось по телу так, что в глазах темнело. Привыкнуть к этой боли было, все-таки, невозможно, можно было только терпеть, сжав зубы, потому что если он издаст хоть звук, все остановится. А начинать сначала он уже не сможет. Он слишком устал бороться с собой, с Пашкой, со всей этой мерзостью, что свалилась на них. Он хотел только одного – чтобы это закончилось.

Всему на свете приходит финал. Несколько мучительных минут, растянувшиеся в вечность, тоже конечны.

Они по-прежнему стояли у стола, больше не связанные ничем, кроме рук Павла. Он все еще бережно придерживал Дмитрия за талию, фактически обнимая, притягивая к себе. Спиной Дмитрий чувствовал его разгоряченное недавней дракой и сексом обнаженное тело, и это было самое надежное и спокойное ощущение за последние дни, наполненные болью и ужасом.

Все закончилось. Боль уже привычно свернулась в клубок в глубине, затихая на время. Стали возвращаться звуки. И вернулись они ненавистным, вызывающим дрожь ярости, голосом Хана.

– Браво. Но это не все. Мы условились, что будет "друг друга", а не так, что один кончил, а второй даже и начинать не думал.

А ведь Пашка тоже устал, – пронеслось в голове Дмитрия. – Еще четверть часа назад он набросился на эту скотину. А сейчас стоит, не шевелясь, и даже рука не дрогнула. Только я больше не могу. Похоже, все было зря.

Он осторожно, чтобы не разбередить уснувшую было боль, развернулся к Павлу лицом и, глядя на его загорелое плечо, сдавленно сказал:

– Прости… Даже если ты вдруг решишь продолжать, я тебе не помощник. Я, кажется, сломался.

– Какая жалость. Представление дошло до антракта, и заключительный акт нам не светит, – Хан издевательски поцокал языком. – А ведь условия, выполненные наполовину, считаются невыполненными. Весьма сожалею.

Слышать эту сволочь было просто невыносимо, особенно сейчас, и тот это знал, потому и издевался. Дмитрий закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что ноги его уже просто не держат. Не осталось сил на злость, на страх, на борьбу, ни на что. Еще немного, и он упадет.

 

Сильная рука на его плече, на щеке, преодолевая сопротивление, поднимает его голову выше, заставляя поднять и взгляд. Глаза в глаза. Негромкий, знакомый до последней нотки, уверенный и спокойный голос.

– Никого нет, ты понял? Есть только мы. Ты не сломался, ты устал. Это моя вина тоже. И ты уже сделал все, что мог. Теперь моя очередь. Только не дергайся.

Рука успокаивающе скользит по шее, груди, по животу – ниже, еще ниже… Что ты делаешь?!

Теплые пальцы легко обхватывают его плоть, заставляя тело снова напрячься, только уже иначе.

– И не говори ничего. – Последние слова с этим неотрывным взглядом, и вдруг Павел медленно опускается на колени...

 

Он хотел сказать "Нет, не надо, не делай этого!", но не смог произнести ни слова. Это невозможно, нереально, так не бывает. Дмитрий слегка отпрянул, наткнулся на край стола, но даже резкая боль от этого столкновения прошла смутным фоном по краю сознания.

Никого нет. Только мы. Ты и я. Только твои пальцы на моих бедрах, только… Только твои родные, уверенные даже здесь и в этот момент, губы.

"Как далеко может зайти твоя любовь?"

Оргазм накрыл его очень быстро. Он успел только удивиться, что так быстро, и несколько секунд не думал больше ни о чем.

 

Издевка и насмешки у Хана давно получались чисто машинально. Он второй раз в жизни ощущал, что происходящее рядом с ним выходит за рамки его понимания. И опять это были они – эти двое. Он хотел бы остановить эту комедию сразу после того, как предотвратил нападение Феникса, послав разряд на браслеты Язвы, ему уже тогда было ясно, что ничего интересного больше не будет, а будет нечто такое, чего нельзя допускать. Но Кледнер через передатчик дал приказ продолжать. Он там, наверху, за стеклом, не понимал, что с этого момента развлечение закончилось. Началось то, чему не было места в этой камере, рядом с Ханом. А вот сам Хан это понял очень четко.

Это была далеко не гей-порнушка, о которой он говорил в самом начале. Несмотря на присутствие в кадре двух обнаженных мужчин, занимающихся вполне недвусмысленным сексом. В тот момент, когда Индиго бросил это спокойное "Я помогу тебе" и сделал то, чего он сам так и не смог от него добиться никакими угрозами, Хан чуть не взвыл. Они опять его сделали. И теперь роли поменялись. Уже не Феникс с Индиго были жертвами этого изощренного издевательства, придуманного ими с Кледнером, а он, Александр Чернов. Потому что видеть, как светлеют глаза Феникса, как меняется его лицо, как на нем появляется наслаждение – черт побери, что такого там выделывает языком Индиго, что даже тут, в тюремной камере для допросов, под взглядами собственной жены и четырех посторонних мужиков этот непробиваемый гомофоб умудряется получать такое удовольствие? – это было невозможно. Только что ты был король, а два твоих врага унижались перед тобой, устраивая бесплатный цирк… Полно, они и тогда этого не делали. Самообман, Чернов, они просто спасали друг друга. Как ты, впрочем, и хотел. Только ты не думал, что это будет так. А теперь они вообще просто забыли обо всех.

"Нет никого". Для них сейчас действительно никого нет. Это было похоже на какой-то то ли мистический обряд, то ли просто проявление любви… Той, которой у Хана никогда не было и не будет.

Остановить. Оборвать, разделить, оторвать друг от друга, нельзя позволять им так издеваться над всеми, нечего устраивать из этой очной ставки балаган, – мысли Хана метались, как испуганные канарейки в тесной клетке. А ничего не понявший Кледнер, который наверняка не слышал последних тихих слов Феникса, благосклонно кивает головой. Ему картинка нравится. Он ее не чувствует изнутри.

…За все время, что Индиго был в его руках, ему ни разу не удалось добиться такого. Хотя он старался, чтобы доказать “тебе это действительно нравится”. И сейчас, глядя, как тот бурно и с выражением удивленного счастья на лице, кончает, Хан понял, что продолжать это все он не в силах. Невозможно принимать участие в том, где тебе нет места...

Господи, Кледнер, останови это, хватит! Условия выполнены.

 

По щекам снова текли слезы.

Ника так и не потеряла сознания, хотя пару раз за все время у нее начинала кружиться голова, и пол уходил из-под ног, но железные руки Ореста не давали ей упасть, встряхивали и возвращали в реальность.

Она никогда не думала, что видеть это наслаждение на лице Павла, когда он занимается сексом не с ней – это такое счастье. Она догадывалась, что Димке сейчас далеко не так радостно, но ничего не могла поделать, не могла больше страдать за него – потеплевшее и спокойное лицо мужа действовало на нее, как бальзам. Пусть ненадолго, пусть в такой дикой обстановке, но ему хорошо сейчас.

Она не успела испугаться того, что сказал Чернов. До нее просто не успели дойти эти жестокие и жуткие слова – все зря? – потому что ее Феникс справился с этими словами раньше.

Она вздрогнула от низкого возбужденного голоса над самым ухом:

– Вот это да. Никогда не думал, что твой герой способен так работать ртом. Ты не знаешь, он глотает?

Ника не ответила. Ей было удивительно все равно. Хотя она знала, что, судя по голосу, Орест после всего этого наверняка захочет секса, но на ее душе было легко. Наверное, она просто не могла больше волноваться. А может быть, это была уверенность в том, что все закончилось.

Он опять что-то сказал, но это было неважно. Она не вслушивалась. Спросила сама, не удивляясь собственному спокойствию:

– Ты выполнишь обещание?

Он разжал руки и позволил ей обернуться. Сам он смотрел вниз, где Хан ждал его распоряжений. Лицо Ореста, с неприятно блестящими глазами, выглядело вполне удовлетворенным.

– Мне понравилось, – лениво сказал он. – И мне все равно, сгниет он тут через десять лет, или его разнесут на атомы сейчас. А на второго мне вообще плевать, это головная боль Алекса. Я получил, что хотел: ты видела это. Так что мне будет нетрудно.

Орест отдавал распоряжения в передатчик, а Ника смотрела вниз, ловя каждое движение своего любимого, стараясь запомнить все мелочи.

Все уже было кончено, он натягивал куртку, и лицо его было все таким же безмятежным.

“Господи, урод, ты так ничего и не понял. Ты просто не можешь этого понять”, – подумала Ника. – “Тебе не дано никогда узнать, что такое, когда любишь человека больше жизни, больше чести… Тогда никакая грязь не пристает. Тебе этого не понять и не увидеть”.

Охранник защелкнул на руках Павла золотистые браслеты. Снова эта ужасная одежда, которая любого сделает отталкивающим, но она все равно видела, какой он красивый, гордый и сильный. Они никогда его не сломают. Ничем.

Он поднял голову, и они снова встретились взглядами. Ника улыбнулась сквозь слезы, надеясь, что он правильно ее поймет. Поймет, что она с ним, всегда с ним.

 

Когда она села в аэрокар, дикое напряжение последних часов начало спадать. И тут же оказалось, что Ника еле держится на ногах. Бурные эмоции, державшие ее все это время, отпускали. Теперь навалилась дикая усталость. Головная боль, казалось, разлилась по всему телу, обдавая жаром. Было тяжело просто держать открытыми глаза. Припухшие от слез веки и даже собственные влажные ресницы казались тяжким грузом. Ее охватил озноб. Это было жутковато – внутри жар, снаружи трясет. Ника откинулась на сидении и закрыла глаза. Мысли были бессвязными, путались. Она вообще не хотела ни о чем думать, ей не хотелось вспоминать о только что произошедшем. Но все равно, в голове одна за другой менялись картинки. Горячие болезненные слезы снова жгли веки. Сердце разрывала боль за них обоих, за мужа, нет, не надо сейчас о нем, за Димку – он же вообще ни в чем не виноват, он попал сюда случайно, заодно, просто он был рядом, вот и все… Он не нужен Оресту, он не имеет отношения к ней в его глазах, его-то за что?

Нужно сделать так, чтобы Димку отпустили. Хватит. Этот недочеловек и так наигрался с ним вдоволь. Этот взгляд побитой собаки, чужой, не Димкин взгляд, резал по сердцу. А ведь… ведь Пашка мог его убить. Потому что…

Ника схватилась дрожащей горячей рукой за спинку сиденья.

Не надо! Не надо думать о муже! Не смей, слышишь?! Не вспоминай его лицо, не вспоминай его глаз, так пытливо всматривающихся в твои.

Да, я с тобой, мой родной, конечно с тобой!

Он был спокоен. Ника видела его отрешенное выражение лица... Сейчас главное не отдать им Димку, все остальное потом. А что будет потом? Потом, когда Паша поймет, когда он осознает, что происходило, что он сделал? Шок пройдет, наступит отдача. Она неизбежна.

Мысли снова вернулись туда, в серую вязкость камеры.

Остановите это, кто-нибудь…

В затемненном салоне аэрокара ей резал глаза свет, пробивающийся полоской из кабины пилота. Ника то закрывала глаза, не в силах выносить эту резь, то открывала их снова, и картина была все та же. Орест. Он сидел напротив нее и говорил по связи с кем-то, обсуждал какие-то сделки, поставки...

Нет сил, нет никаких сил… Надо попытаться его уговорить, надо увидеть Пашку, надо узнать, что с ним… Надо заставить его выпустить Димку… Надо быть послушной и делать все, как захочет Орест. Сегодня же, сейчас же. Несмотря на жар, разливающийся по всему телу, несмотря на налитые свинцом руки, которые она даже приподнять не может.

Все равно. Раз решилась, иди до конца.

 

***

 

Тяжелые створки захлопнулись, отрезая его от внешнего мира. В камере царил полумрак, разгоняемый только небольшим тусклым светильником по центру низкого потолка. Абсолютная тишина заложила уши. Феникс стоял неподвижно там, где его оставил охранник.

Память услужливо подсовывала все мелочи сегодняшнего дня, начиная с утренней побудки. И то, как ухмылялся этот самый охранник, надевая на него браслеты-наручники перед выходом, и каждая понятная теперь двусмысленность, отпущенная им по дороге к камере для допросов. И каждый квадратик пластиковой плитки под ногами, каждый встреченный взгляд. Сейчас казалось – все, от надзирателя до последнего арестанта, попавшихся им на пути, все знали, куда и зачем его вели. Потом, в той серой камере, когда он и сам уже понял, зачем, эти взгляды чувствовались и сквозь стены. Его прожигало насквозь от безвыходности, от неотвратимости надвигающегося, и от того, что он не знал, как поступить, как и с чем бороться. Отвращение, гнев, стыд, тошнотворный ужас перед тем, что он должен был сделать – и эти глаза вокруг. Охранники, Хан, Кледнер… вот о чем он говорил, сволочь, вчера вечером.

Ника. Этот растерянный, испуганный взгляд убивал. Она была там, наверху, слышала каждое слово, видела все с самого начала и до самого конца. Она только не знала, что он делал это не для себя, не ради спасения от того, чего все равно не будет в ближайшее время. Он делал это для Димки.

И он сделал это с Димкой.

Вспыхнули в памяти отчаянные карие глаза, нарочито нахальный голос, неловкие отрывистые движения, какие-то отвратительные, чужие слова, собственная ненависть к этому незнакомому наглому цинику, боль в разбитом о его челюсть кулаке. И тут же спутанные шелковистые волосы под ладонью, и дикое, дикое не только для этого кошмара – теплые ласковые Димкины губы. И это непостижимое сладостное ощущение, при одном воспоминании которого теперь горело в голове, и хотелось убежать от самого себя.

Он никуда не убежал. Только, деревянно переставляя ноги, дошел до койки и рухнул на нее лицом вниз. Он хотел провалиться в сон, в беспамятство, готов был прямо сейчас в аннигиляционную, только бы прогнать из памяти весь этот жуткий вывернутый сюр. Но Феникс – птица из железа, поэтому даже усталости физической он не испытывал. Только саднила чертова правая рука, да сознание душила память каждой клеточки тела о неожиданном, неправильном оргазме, полученном такой неправильной, дикой ценой, не им уплаченной.

Сначала ты его избил. После всего, что с ним делали, после того, как его столько времени терзали эти твари, ты добавил. Так, что теперь тебе самому больно сжимать кулак.

Он снова стиснул пальцы, как будто эта боль могла что-то исправить.

А потом, когда ты понял, что выхода другого нет, и нужно сделать то, что нужно, ты раскис и своей слабостью вынудил его продолжать все делать за двоих…

Снова нахлынула горячая волна стыда – другого, ему было плохо уже не от того, что их заставили участвовать в этом представлении, а от того, что он позволил Димке вести эту тошнотную игру одному почти до самого конца. "Тебе нельзя, потому что там, наверху, Ника". Там наверху Ника, да. А рядом он, Димка, его Индиго. Которому, выходит, можно было. Потому что "уже все равно". Но тебе-то не все равно!

И эта дилемма – убить друга, но не осквернять их дружбу, или втоптать в грязь все, что было между ними, вывалять в дерьме, но спасти ему жизнь? Сказал бы Димка ему спасибо, если бы знал, какой на самом деле стоял выбор? Если бы знал, что его, Феникса, жизнь по-любому была в безопасности волей этой власть имущей суки, и вопрос был только в судьбе самого Димки? Что выбрал бы он сам?

...Жаркое тело в руках – не привычное женское, нежное и мягкое, но такое же гибкое, сильное, живое. Содрогающееся от мучительной боли, которую ты причинял ему каждым своим движением, когда стремился кончить. И не ври, что в тот момент думал о том, как бы поскорее освободить Индиго. Ты думал... Ты вообще не думал. Ты просто его трахал.

Резануло прокушенную губу, на сероватой плоской подушке – кровавое пятно. Мало. Недостаточно. Возникла безумная мысль вызвать охранников, напроситься на драку и драться с ними до тех пор, пока либо он кого-нибудь не положит, либо его. Хоть сознание потерять.

...Тоска и беспросветная нечеловеческая усталость в незнакомых Димкиных глазах. "Прости". Он еще и прощения у тебя просил…

– Встать, Лазарев!

Окрик охранника подкинул его на койке, но момент он все же упустил – руки почти мгновенно оказались в браслетах-наручниках. А затем в камеру вошел человек, которого Феникс ненавидел сейчас сильнее, чем самого себя.

– Я не мог упустить возможность поблагодарить за цирк, герой.

Феникс не осознал слов, он среагировал на этот низкий дьявольский голос и прыгнул вперед, повторяя неудавшийся вчерашний рывок. Только на этот раз он был готов к разряду, и первое нажатие кнопки его не остановило. Кледнер не ожидал, что браслеты не сработают, поэтому не потрудился сделать шаг назад, и удар, нанесенный обеими скованными руками, пришелся точно в цель – в лицо, сбивая подонка с ног.

Второй, более сильный разряд, ударил повторно по всем нервным окончаниям, превращая тело в сплошное месиво боли, тошноты и темноты. Он не сразу смог снова слышать, а зрение не возвращалось несколько дольше, поэтому он так и не смог увидеть, насколько сильно достал своего врага. Но голос того, первым прорвавший глухоту, доставил Фениксу пару мгновений удовлетворения – напрочь исчезли вальяжность, снисходительность и превосходство, Кледнер впервые дал волю злобе.

– …и мы с Никой остались довольны, да и твой друг тоже, судя по всему! Ты останешься жить, но помяни мое слово – ты крупно пожалеешь, что не сдох сейчас, в этой камере! Я превращу твое существование в ад, который сведет тебя с ума, ты забудешь и думать и о моей жене, и о том, кем ты был до тех пор, как встал на моем пути. Будешь пускать кровавые слюни и просить, чтобы тебя пристрелили!

И в сторону, уже спокойнее, охране:

– Оставьте его, браслеты не снимать. Будет буянить, не стесняйтесь, только не убивайте. Я ему обещал, – добавил язвительно. И снова Фениксу: – Счастливо оставаться, герой. Увидимся как-нибудь по ту сторону врат. Они для тебя открыты, как ты уже понял, наверное.

Дверь захлопнулась.

 

Врата. Ада, что ли? Так они уже давно закрылись за моей спиной. Когда я в наручниках вышел из того бунгало. Сейчас уже ничего не имеет значения, и неважно, что ноги не держат, неважно, что все разламывается от боли, неважно, что будет со мной дальше, подумаешь, напугали адом… Ника осталась с этой скотиной. Вот он, ад. Ника, мой львенок, одна с ним, и я, ее муж, ничего не могу сделать, чтобы защитить, освободить ее. Мерзавец прав в одном – лучше бы я умер. Это избавило бы Нику от необходимости видеть всю эту мерзость, переживать и бояться за мою жизнь, страдать от того же бессилия, от которого выворачивает и меня. Она была бы свободна в выборе. Любимая, уйди от него, уйди сейчас, ты ведь можешь, уйди, забудь обо мне! Но ты не забудешь. Я видел твое лицо, залитое слезами, но такое спокойное и понимающее… Ты мне улыбнулась. Ты осталась, ты все еще любишь, все еще гордишься мной, ты все еще надеешься.

Лучше бы я умер там, так, чтобы ты видела это.

А если бы я умер чуть раньше, то и Димка бы не пострадал.

…Это ты меня прости, Димка. Я втянул тебя во всю эту кашу с самого начала. Все началось тогда, когда ты пошел за мной в ВКС, когда тебе это на хрен не сдалось на самом деле. Потом Каджеро, штурм, Рита, Ника, сафари, тебя затянуло в водоворот моей войны, моей любви и моей ненависти. А ты просто шел за мной, потому что мы друзья, потому что мы всегда считали, что почти братья, потому что ты хотел быть, как я. Потому что ты меня любил. Только поэтому ты и сделал все то, что сделал сегодня. Ты спасал меня, не зная, что ничем не можешь помочь. А я… я не знаю, что делал я. Да, скорее всего, ты не погибнешь, тебя даже выпустят, ты не нужен Кледнеру, ты сыграл свою роль. Но каким тебя выпустят… Что они с тобой сделали, что _я_ с тобой сделал?

Лежать на полу было неудобно, но встать он не мог. Не потому, что не хватало сил. Просто лежать, прижавшись щекой к жесткому покрытию, снова закусив уже распухающую губу, сейчас казалось единственно возможным видом существования.

...И снова обжигают тоской карие измученные глаза, и снова загораются неверием, протестом и чем-то еще, что трудно передать словами. Димка, ты никогда ведь не думал о нас _так_ , это они подтолкнули и разбудили в тебе это непередаваемое. И я им помог. Я позволил этому случиться. Между нами не должно было этого быть, но оно было, и оно есть теперь.

Да, никого нет, только ты и я.

Мне тошно вспоминать, что я сделал, но забыть не получится. Потому что там был не только удушливый кошмар и твой вкус на губах. Там было твое отстраненно-счастливое лицо, твое тело, дрогнувшее сладкой судорогой под моими руками, твой короткий стон наслаждения. Наслаждения, которое я все-таки смог тебе доставить сквозь нашу боль и унижение.

И, черт возьми, в тот миг я был самым счастливым человеком в мире.

 

***

 

Как дошла до спальни, Ника не помнила. Казалось, она плывет в раскаленной лаве, а не идет. В комнате было почти темно, лучи местной луны практически не пробивались сквозь жалюзи. Не включать лампу. Только одна мысль о свете заставляет почувствовать тошноту. У нее жар, конечно. Но неважно. Когда он придет, она ничего не скажет.

Все еще стоя посреди комнаты, Ника сняла обувь, пошатнулась. Хотелось опуститься прямо на пол и посидеть, просто посидеть. Но ее удержали сильные руки, обхватившие сзади, сесть не позволили. Они прижали ее к мощному телу позади, неторопливо поглаживали, не чувствуя, как горит ее кожа.

Пришел… она даже не заметила. Сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не упасть. Хотя он и не даст ей упасть – прижал к себе, накрыл ладонями уже обнаженную грудь. Когда успел раздеть?.. Он выдыхал ей в шею, захватывая губами мочку уха. Он совсем не спешил. А перед глазами все плыло, горячие губы на ее плечах лишь добавляли ощущений к неприятному жару…

– Что с тобой? – его голос.

Ничего. Продолжай, ты же хочешь…

Черт! Зачем…

Руки повернули ее, и теперь его дыхание опаляло ее лицо. Вроде, он что-то говорит.

И тишина.

 

Последние двое суток прошли в поездках. Не было времени ни поспать толком, ни даже подумать. Неотложные дела, встречи, переговоры. Лайнеры, челноки, аэрокары…

Но, наконец, он возвращается домой. Наконец можно будет решить проблему, наверное, самую большую проблему, с которой он сталкивался когда-либо.

Тогда, после устроенного Алексом сеанса психотерапии на троих, Орест просидел около Ники всю ночь. Только утром, когда температура спала, Орест зашел в душ, переоделся и уехал, названивая врачу между встречами каждую свободную минуту. Стресс. Тенгиз сказал что так ее организм среагировал на сильный стресс. Этот мальчишка сведет ее в гроб…

Ну, уж нет! В гроб сойдет он! Причем не сразу. Тем спектаклем Орест хотел показать своей девочке, насколько ничтожен ее синеглазый гаденыш, но вместо этого увидел кое-что сам. Связь между Никой и ее героем намного крепче, чем он думал. Она не передернулась от увиденного, в ее глазах не появилось того, что он ждал, она вообще, казалось, не замечала, что делал ее муж. Она не на то смотрела, не то видела. И он – он не побоялся, спросил взглядом. Орест понял этот вопрошающий взгляд, и Ника, конечно, тоже. А мальчишка услышал то, что хотел, то, чего ждал. Нет, убивать его сейчас нельзя. Он и так ее герой, она молится на него. Убить его – значит возвести в лик святых. Начало положено, хотя и не столь решительно, как он хотел бы. Теперь надо оборвать их последнюю физическую связь, их же руками, ее руками. Сейчас это не будет трудно. Он был в тюрьме перед самым отъездом – мальчишка на пределе и очень плохо контролирует себя. Он сам и поможет.

 

***

 

Ника села и тут же оперлась рукой о кровать. Закружилась голова. Комната не ходила больше ходуном, но тошнотно-мутный туман перед глазами отказывался рассеиваться. Температура, кажется, спала, но голова по-прежнему раскалывалась. И сквозь эту непреходящую боль стучалась одна мысль, которая не отпускала, кажется, даже в бессознательном состоянии, даже в опаленных жаром снах.

Нельзя допустить, чтобы все это было зря.

Пашка сделал то, что сделал, – ради спасения Димки. У ее мужа было немного близких людей в этой жизни, и никого из них он потерять не мог. Димка не должен тут оставаться. Еще в горячечном бреду это не давало Нике покоя. Но она потеряла сознание и провалялась так почти двое суток, упуская возможность проследить за выполнением этого условия той чудовищной сделки. А теперь пришла еще одна мысль, не менее важная. Пашка должен узнать, что Димку выпустили, обязательно должен. Ему станет легче, он узнает, он поймет, что его жертва сыграла свою роль. Не ту, на которую рассчитывал Орест, а ту, главную, ради которой он пошел на такое.

Маленькая китаянка Лин постоянно крутилась рядом. Как только Ника поднимала глаза, тут же встречала ее преданно-услужливый взгляд. Присутствие чужого человека раздражало. К тому же Ника была уверена, что та следит за ней и докладывает Оресту о каждом ее вздохе.

– Принеси мне, пожалуйста, коммуникатор.

Не хотелось дожидаться возвращения Ореста. Надо сейчас, сейчас же!

– Скажите мне номер, я наберу.

Какой же у нее высокий, почти неслышный голосок. Господи, идиотка, ну, кому я могу звонить?

– Господину Кледнеру, – коротко ответила Ника.

Китаянка почему-то очень обрадовалась и закивала. Как болванчик. Правильно, китайский.

– Девочка моя, я очень рад, что ты мне позвонила. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо.

– Будь умницей и слушайся Лин, она тебя быстро на ноги поставит.

– Она должна быть здесь постоянно? – не удержалась Ника.

– Узнаю свою девочку, – рассмеялся Орест. – Тебя всегда раздражало лишнее присутствие лишних людей. Только Лин не лишняя, она незаменимая.

Ника поморщилась и подавила очередную волну раздражения. Ладно, это не так важно, на самом деле.

– Орест, я хотела… я хотела попросить тебя.

Тот вздохнул.

А ты думал, я просто так позвонила, поболтать?

– Я весь внимание, – отозвался он.

Ника набрала воздух в легкие.

– Отпусти, пожалуйста, Димку, я тебя очень прошу! Ты обещал.

Минутное молчание, потом недоуменное:

– Кого?

Ника задохнулась. Ей казалось, что произошедшее в той камере поглотило сознание всех присутствующих. Но, конечно, ей зря так казалось – только тех присутствующих, которые хоть что-то чувствуют. Орест к ним не относится.

– Димка… Это тот парень который…

Она замолчала, подбирая слова.

– Ах, Гордеев! – помог ей Орест. – Знаешь, я стараюсь не лезть в личные дела своих людей.

Вот так. Димка – это "личное дело". Игрушка мрази Чернова, и это ему решать, что с ним будет. Сдадут в утиль или поиграют еще немного.

– Орест, я тебя умоляю, – устало прошептала Ника, чувствуя, как опять накатывает боль и снова начинается озноб. – Ты же обещал выпустить его, он не может оставаться у этого человека, просто не может!

– Спокойно. Чернова я отправил в небольшую деловую поездку. Этого долговязого оставили в покое.

Ника сжала кулаки.

– Да зачем он тебе? Ты же видел, в каком он состоянии, он не сможет…

– Ника, – в голосе Ореста зазвенели металлические нотки. – Меня не волнует состояние чьих-то секс-игрушек. Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор говорим об этом.

– Ты обещал… пожалуйста…

Ей больше нечего было сказать.

– Относительно Гордеева я лично ничего не обещал, – сухо произнес Орест, но тут же вздохнул. – Ладно, маленькая, успокойся. Выпущу я этого пацана. Хотя лучше бы ему здесь остаться, долго он на воле не протянет.

– Спасибо.

Она не знала, что сказать еще.

– Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя. Если этот пустячок доставит тебе радость, то я готов.

Пустячок. Димкина жизнь – пустячок. Да и не только его, но и Пашкина, и ее собственная тоже. Вот только Пашкину жизнь выпросить, кажется, не удастся.


	4. Chapter 4

### Глава 3

 

Дуглас Моррисон проснулся от входного сигнала. Кто-то упорно давил кнопку вызова. Даг бросил взгляд на будильник – ему можно было спать еще пять часов. Иначе говоря, он прилег перед своей ночной сменой всего полтора часа назад.

Он чертыхнулся и неохотно отбросил одеяло. Зуммер продолжал голосить, и слушать его было невыносимо противно. На мониторе наружной камеры обнаружился быкообразный Рэнс Штерн, сосед. Да, только общения с ним сейчас и не хватало...

Когда дверь открылась, Рэнс тут же шагнул внутрь, так что Даг едва успел отстраниться. Он хотел было язвительно заметить, что Штерн ошибся дверью, и это вовсе не его берлога, но что-то в лице незваного гостя заставило его проглотить слова. Он молча закрыл дверь и резко обернулся на неожиданный стук – Рэнс поставил на стол широкую стеклянную бутылку с темно-янтарным напитком. Виски.

– Моррисон, у тебя есть друзья? – вдруг хрипло спросил Рэнс, не поворачивая головы.

Даг слегка оторопел от неожиданного начала и не сразу нашел, что ответить.

– Есть, конечно, – недоуменно сказал он, наконец.

Рэнс помотал головой.

– Нет, не те, с кем ты выпиваешь после работы или ездишь в Страут смотреть стриптиз. И не те, кто звонит тебе перед получкой, чтобы попросить в долг до завтра. Я про тех, которые готовы умереть ради того, чтобы ты жил. Есть у тебя такие друзья?

Он наконец повернулся, непривычно серьезным взглядом уставился в удивленное лицо Дага.

– Вот и у меня нет, – резюмировал он это минутное сканирование, отвел глаза,неуклюже дернулся в сторону бара и взял два стакана.

Даг на секунду испытал желание зажмуриться. Рэнс ему не нравился. Не вообще, а сейчас, именно в эту минуту – эти его неловкие движения, как будто он уже был пьян, и тут же этот трезвый до звона взгляд, и эта непонятная речь о дружбе.

Он вздрогнул, когда Рэнс всунул в его руку стакан с плеснувшей по прозрачным стенкам жидкостью.

– До дна, Даг, за друзей, каких у нас никогда не будет, – все также хрипло бросил он, поднося свою порцию ко рту.

Под его тяжелым взглядом Даг не смог возражать и пригубил свой. Когда виски был выпит, и Рэнс, уже усевшись к столу, налил по второй, Даг уселся на соседний стул и осторожно спросил:

– Что случилось, Рэнс?

Сосед уставился на него все тем же тяжелым взглядом.

– Давай еще раз за дружбу, а? – в охрипшем голосе сквозила такая тоска, что Дагу стало совсем не по себе. Отказать он не смог.

– Помнишь рыжего с восемнадцатого уровня?

Даг на секунду задержал дыхание, а потом ровно ответил:

– Кто ж его не помнит.

– Твоя смена завтра? – без перехода спросил Рэнс.

Даг решил про себя ничему не удивляться и только поправил:

– Сегодня в ночь.

– Если я попрошу тебя передать ему кое-что на словах, сделаешь?

Даг пожал плечами.

– А сам что? Через два дня и сам скажешь, он не убежит.

Рэнс мотнул головой и снова схватил бутылку.

– Я к нему близко не подойду больше.

Даг нахмурился. Штерн никогда не отличался особой чувствительностью по отношению к заключенным. Да все они, работавшие в охране тюремного комплекса, просто не смогли бы работать, будь у них кожа тоньше носорожьей. Чем же тысяча семьсот пятый так задел Рэнса?

– Я просто не смогу, Даг. – Рэнс одним глотком опустошил стакан. – Я бы вообще уволился, но кто меня отпустит, контракт у меня на три года…

– Что он тебе сделал?

Неожиданно Рэнс рассмеялся – совсем не так, как он смеялся всегда. Сухо, зло.

– Он – мне?! – в голосе его звучал несвойственный сарказм. Потом смех оборвался так же резко, как начался. – Знаешь, я тут давно работаю. А до этого я был надсмотрщиком в колонии на Сантане. Я много чего видел и много чего делал. Может быть, это была последняя капля, может быть, у меня есть предел, который я перешел. А может быть, мне просто нельзя было в этом участвовать.

Вопрос сорвался прежде, чем Даг его осознал:

– Что с ним?

Рэнс не удивился.

– Вроде, все в порядке, и с его другом тоже. Насколько это возможно.

– С другом?

– Это я и хочу тебя попросить ему передать. Просто подойди и скажи незаметно, что его друга освободили, как и обещали. И завтра утром он улетает.

Рэнс наливал очередные порции виски, а Даг пытался осмыслить сказанное.

– Так передашь? – в пальцы опять ткнулся стакан.

– Рэнс, да что случилось-то?

Штерн снова серьезно уставился на него.

– Да, лучше тебе расскажу я, чем Ник.

Ника, напарника Рэнса, Даг не любил. Тот работал в комплексе дольше них обоих, и был он циник и мерзавец.

– Ник все вывернет наизнанку. А там нельзя ничего выворачивать. Ты поймешь, ты вообще такие вещи лучше понимаешь…

Даг пока ничего не понимал и быстро выпил виски.

– Рассказывай, – решительно сказал он, подставляя стакан для новой порции.

Когда Рэнс ушел, Даг снова опустился на диван, с которого вскочил три часа назад. Спать он не будет. Уходить скоро, нет смысла. А вот таблетку ориента принять надо. В таком виде только на смену заступать... Если принять одну, нет, лучше две, прямо сейчас, то на работе никто и не заподозрит, что два часа назад он был пьян в стельку, сидел на диване и тупо таращился на пустую бутылку на столе, не в состоянии двинуться с места.

Хорошо, что Рэнс был сам уже пьян, да и погружен в свои мысли, и рассказывал больше самому себе, чем соседу, не обращая внимания на его реакцию.

Сейчас Даг почти с ужасом думал, что мог оказаться на его месте. График сдвинулся на прошлой неделе, они все так ругались, а сейчас он был очень благодарен за этот сдвиг тому, кто составлял расписание смен. Черт, даже равнодушного ко всему Рэнса так перекорежило. Что было бы с самим Дагом, он не хотел даже представлять. Нет, если бы в той камере с Черновым и компанией был кто-то другой, может, Даг потом выпил бы, как Рэнс, и забыл бы обо всем.

Но этот рыжий…

Даг заставил себя встать, дойти до ванной, протянуть руку к аптечке, стараясь думать только о том, как бы не разорвать обертку больше, чем нужно, как бы не выронить капсулы препарата из непослушных пьяных пальцев, – и проглотил две.

Поднял голову и всмотрелся в собственное отражение. Ориент начал действовать почти сразу, зрачки расширились, делая карие глаза почти черными. На душе было также черно, но об этом лучше не думать. Теперь надо было думать о том, чтобы ориент подействовал полностью как можно быстрее, и только об этом. Во-первых, пора собираться на работу, а во-вторых, нечего об этом человеке вспоминать лишний раз, хватит пока. Все равно через несколько часов они встретятся.

 

Обход камер он начал почти сразу – это обязательно, после принятия смены и перед сдачей. До тысяча семьсот пятого добрался через двадцать минут. Взгляд на монитор слежения – заключенный на месте, сидит у стены, так, что его хорошо видно. Голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты. О чем думает?

О чем он думал бы на его месте, Даг не знал. Зато он точно знал, что рыжий был стопроцентным натуралом.

Даг давно вычислял ориентацию человека безошибочно, с первых минут знакомства, для него это была автоматическая, машинальная констатация факта. Обычно натуралов он регистрировал где-то в глубине сознания, и больше они его не интересовали, как многих мужчин не интересуют замужние женщины и наоборот. А уж заключенные для него всегда были вообще не людьми, а материалом для работы – для всех них, охранников тюремного комплекса, было так, потому что иначе работа превратилась бы в ад.

И вот один из зэков умудрился зацепить и Рэнса Штерна, одного из самых непробиваемых "быков" охраны, и даже Ника, его напарника – вопреки ожиданиям, ни слухов, ни скабрезных шуточек от него Даг при встрече не услышал. В другой ситуации Ник уже всем встречным поведал бы о вчерашнем цирковом представлении. Развлечения подобного рода у них происходили нечасто, мягко говоря.

И его, Дага, рыжий тоже зацепил. Только раньше, чем вчера.

Когда Даг впервые появился на пороге камеры тысяча семьсот пять для того, чтобы доставить заключенного в карцер по приказу начальника смены, он был буквально убит наповал презрительным взглядом необычных синих глаз. Взгляд этот с тех пор не менял выражения ни разу, и Даг понимал, что это справедливо. Однако ловушка захлопнулась, хотя сам он старался об этом не думать, не барышня, небось.

Было это недели три назад. Даг никому так и не позволил заметить свое отношение к тысяча семьсот пятому. Слухи о его собственной ориентации давно гуляли по комплексу, он некоторое время усмирял их своими каменными кулаками, пока под самый низкий лоб самого тупого последнего уборщика не дошло, что его пристрастия – это исключительно его личное дело. А вот если бы кто-то заподозрил его в каких-то чувствах к заключенному – тут и кулаки не помогли бы. И еще, не дай Бог, что-то поймет сам рыжий. Даг знал таких, как он. И понимал, почему тот так вызверился на лучшего друга вчера, чуть не убил… Да, для него подобное приключение значило больше, чем могло бы значить для Дага. И поэтому лучше не представлять, о чем он сейчас думает.

Даг открыл дверь, хотя это и не полагалось. Однако заключенному могло быть плохо, и это нужно было проверить.

– Встать! – скомандовал он. Дождался, пока парень откроет глаза и поднимется.

Смотрит в упор. Без обычного презрения, но и без того, что Даг боялся встретить. Спокойный и равнодушный взгляд.

Даг повернулся спиной к видеокамере в углу и негромко сказал:

– Твой друг улетает завтра утром, его освободили.

Рыжий удивительно владел собой, и его лицо не изменилось, только глаза полыхнули ярким синим пламенем, так что Дагу на секунду стало жарко.

– Отбой был! – рявкнул он для возможных наблюдателей.

Развернулся и быстро вышел.

 

***

 

Девочку было жалко, но как же она злила! Даже в бреду, не понимая, что говорит, она просила за него, звала его. Господи, когда же это кончится…

 

Орест пытался бороться сам с собой. Когда понял несколько лет назад, понял про себя то, что понимать не хотелось, что понимать было нельзя.

Как же это страшно, влюбиться в почти собственного ребенка! Желать ту, которой менял пеленки полтора десятка лет назад... Он гнал от себя эти мысли, пытался игнорировать собственные эмоции – все зря. Чувство становилось все сильнее, прочнее и жарче. Оно, словно дух шамана, проникало в каждую клеточку его тела, оно завладело его разумом, его ночными фантазиями, его желаниями и планами. Оно дышало в затылок и не отпускало, и наконец Орест сдался, покорился ему. Оставалось только убедить Нику, что и ей это тоже нужно.

Тогда, осторожными намеками, убедить не удалось – ей это нужно не было, и она ничего не хотела замечать. Рядом с родителями она точно ничего не могла захотеть, а у них на глазах завоевывать дочь Орест не стал – решил пойти более простым и эффективным путем, без душераздирающих семейных драм. При таких раскладах на Каджеро девочке оставаться было нельзя, и Орест помог Майе уговорить Андрея, отправить Нику на Землю, в Москву. Как же он ошибся, как просчитался! Так увлекся планами по устранению препятствий и заодно своим бизнесом, что упустил момент, когда в его девочке проснулась женщина. И с кем!

Этот сучонок оказался стойким и выносливым. И тогда, во время штурма дома Ревневых, и после, в джунглях Каджеро, и здесь, на Эринии. Ведь даже в той камере – щенок уже знал, что его не убьют, что он нужен Оресту живым. Значит, решение касалось только его долговязого дружка. Отказом он бы убил его. Он и так чуть не вытряс из него всю душу, собственными руками, вовремя опомнился. Маленький дикий звереныш.… Да, не простой пацан, не простой… Ничего, обломаем. И первый кол в его сердце вобьет сама Ника. Орест не сомневался, именно так она и поступит. Потому что альтернатива – его смерть, а она готова сама на плаху, лишь бы не его.

Маленькая, есть вещи пострашней, чем плаха. Потом ты поймешь, что лучше бы ему сразу умереть. Поверь, это было бы намного гуманней.

За эту неделю Орест осознал многие вещи, которые не понял сразу же, после спектакля Алекса. Кстати, о Чернове…

Этот парень начал его беспокоить. Одно дело иметь хитрый и изворотливый ум, и совсем другое – нездоровую манию. А то, что мания есть, и она нездоровая, Орест убедился, наблюдая за происходящим в камере. Он следил не только за Никиным мальчишкой, но и за собственным помощником. У того явные отклонения. Ну ладно, если бы это была просто похоть. Это понятно, это бывает, взять хоть ту же Джил. Но нет же, там много больше. Там тяга к обоим этим волчатам, пусть и по-разному. Чернов пытается что-то доказать, то ли им, то ли себе, у него не получается... Он одержим. Одержим этими людьми. Короче, ситуация перестает быть забавной и тем более полезной, с Алексом надо что-то решать. Быстро, в рабочем режиме. Он слишком близко подошел к кормушке, а иметь в близких помощниках такого неуравновешенного человека, по меньшей мере опасно. Так что правильно, что он отослал его подальше, дал поручения, требующие присутствия на колониях, подальше от этих двоих. Алекс когда-то хорошо показал себя в выездных делах и контроле на местах. Вот пусть и помотается по Содружеству, поостынет. А там посмотрим. Вершины опьяняют, уж кому бы знать, как не Оресту. Некоторые не выдерживают этой сумасшедшей гонки. Чернов, кажется из их числа.

А мальчишку его, длинного этого, он отпустил. Во-первых, Нике обещал, а Орест все же старался свои обещания выполнять. Во-вторых, пацан ему совсем не нужен. Убивать просто так – так действительно, не маньяк же, а на Феанире от него толку мало будет. Сдохнет через месяц, максимум. Над ним кажется, поработали неплохо. Подробностей Орест не знал и знать не хотел. В любом случае, помочь своему другу длинный не сможет. Его выслали за пределы Солнечной. Связываться с Ревневым запретили, с "Киплингом", конечно, тоже, да и не поможет. Там сейчас нет сочувствующего Фойзе, там сейчас совсем другой человек, которому нет дела до посторонних убийц и насильников. А до бывших друзей лично мальчишка не доберется – связь извне возможна только через командира носителя. А хоть бы и добрался – дело закрыто, приговор вынесен, все по закону, сурово, но справедливо.

"За пределы Солнечной" – это еще не все. С этой статьей Гордееву во многие колонии путь заказан. Каджеро, как частные владения, кстати, не одна из них. Но персонально для него она станет недоступнее Земли. Его ни один лайнер на борт не возьмет, ни один космопорт не пропустит. В общем, мальчишка связан по рукам и ногам. А если все же попытается дергаться, быстро поймет, чем это грозит его синеглазому дружку. Ну, а будет настаивать – уберем. Тут уж сам Бог велел, и Нике нечего будет возразить. Если она об этом вообще узнает.

 

Ее бледное, немного осунувшееся лицо и неживой взгляд всегда таких искрящихся зеленых глаз заставил его сердце сжаться. Надо увозить ее отсюда. Это действительно "планета проклятых", нечего ей здесь делать. Завтра же. Альта с ее оазисом будет самое то, что надо.

Она подняла голову, когда он вошел, и молча проводила взглядом до кресла напротив своего.

– Тебе лучше? – Орест улыбнулся.

Ника кивнула, не сводя с него серьезного усталого взгляда.

Она что-то хочет попросить. Интересно.

– Я больше не позволю, чтобы ты так доводила себя. Хватит. Завтра мы улетаем в мою резиденцию.

– Куда? Нет, я не хочу… – голос девушки опасно дрогнул.

Орест вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Тебе надо прийти в себя, а там очень хорошо. Лес, озеро, замечательный воздух. Сможешь на лошадях покататься.

– Но…

– Правда, до этого тебе придется кое-что сделать. Так, небольшая формальность.

Ее лицо неуловимо изменилось, окаменело.

– Сегодня вечером навестишь заключенного номер тысяча семьсот пять, то есть своего пока еще мужа.

Совершенно неприкрытое недоумение Ники заставило Ореста еле заметно усмехнуться. Она даже немного смутилась. Хм, неужели это то, что ты хотела попросить, маленькая? Убедиться, не повесился ли твой герой? Не бойся, такие не вешаются. Не сейчас.

– Передашь ему привет от моих адвокатов. В письменной форме.

Орест достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака толстый конверт и протянул Нике.

– Что это?

– Посмотри.

Орест прикрыл глаза, но из-под опущенных ресниц внимательно следил за ее реакцией. Сначала за дрожащими руками, нетерпеливо вскрывающими конверт, затем за губами, читавшими без голоса. Эта привычка у нее с детства. Когда волновалась – беззвучно шептала, читая.

– Развод?.. – Наконец произнесла Ника.

Орест не ответил.

– Я не… Зачем? – Она растерянно смотрела на него, дыхание стало тяжелым, прерывистым.

Да, Лин докладывала, что Ника еще слаба, быстро устает. И тем не менее.

– Затем что казнь я отменил, а значит, вам надо развестись. – Орест повернул голову к окну. – Весь ваш брак – фарс. Тоже мне, принцесса и нищий…

– Я не могу. Он подумает, он подумает… – она путалась, подбирая слова.

Орест перевел на нее взгляд и глуховато рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

– Да, именно это он и подумает. – Он оборвал смех. – Впрочем, его мысли и чувства волнуют меня меньше всего, девочка.

– Я не хочу, – тихо сказала девушка и отвернулась.

– Господи! – Орест рывком встал с кресла и заходил взад-вперед по комнате. – А я не хотел, чтобы ты выходила за него! Я не хотел, чтобы ты шла служить – слово-то какое, как раз для наследницы Андрея Ревнева – на этот чертов "Киплинг"! И уж точно не хотел, чтобы мне сообщали, что на этих клятых островах вы ничего и никого вокруг не замечаете, только трахаетесь целыми днями! – Он здорово повысил голос, надо остановиться. – Но увы. Именно это я и слышал.

Орест остановился посреди комнаты и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.

– Короче так, – он повернулся к Нике. – Я могу жениться на его бывшей жене, но я могу жениться и на его вдове. Выбирай.

– Он не подпишет, – отозвалась Ника, не глядя на Ореста, и тот понял, что она сдалась.

Он подошел к креслу и опустился перед ней на колени. Ладонью провел по ее щеке.

– Подпишет, любовь моя. Именно ты его и сможешь уговорить. Тебе-то он не откажет, а, маленькая?

Ника молча опустила голову.

– Сделаешь? – спросил он, уже зная ответ.

Мгновение она сидела неподвижно, потом кивнула, не поднимая головы.

Орест улыбнулся.

– Вот и славно, девочка моя, вот и хорошо.

Как бы то ни было, но во всем этом присутствовало нечто, что дарило удовольствие. Пока это игра, только игра, но когда-нибудь его девочка будет действительно поддерживать все, что он захочет. Когда-нибудь все встанет на свои места.

 

***

 

Прошло около недели и однажды вечером, сразу после развода, Дага остановил начальник смены.

– Моррисон, у меня к тебе поручение. Ты дежурный по восемнадцатому, верно?

– Да, сэр.

– Господин Кледнер лично попросил нас оказать ему одну услугу.

Даг вытянулся, всем видом изображая готовность оправдать. Начальник кивнул, одобряя, и продолжил:

– Через пару часов к тысяча семьсот пятому придет посетитель. Нужно обеспечить отдельную комнату, проверить работу видеокамер и не допускать нарушений порядка свидания.

– Слушаюсь! – рявкнул Даг. – Можно вопрос?

Очередной кивок.

– Посетитель – адвокат?

Начальник неожиданно ухмыльнулся.

– Какой адвокат к осужденному? Шутки у тебя, Моррисон... Жена за разводом придет.

Даг не удержался от следующего вопроса:

– Его ж казнят не сегодня-завтра, зачем развод?

Начальник посерьезнел.

– А это уже не факт. "Вышку"-то заменили на пожизненное. Так что мы его скоро переводим в рабочий сектор. Ты все понял?

– Так точно, – ответил Даг. – Разве что необычно – визиты в полночь…

– А это не наше с тобой дело, Моррисон. Разрешение начальства есть – значит, так надо.

– Я могу приступить к работе?

– Валяй, – махнул рукой начальник, развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Даг проводил его взглядом и направился к лифтам. Восемнадцатый уровень находился под землей, на глубине почти двухсот метров. Первое время работы тут он даже боялся, что у него разовьется клаустрофобия, но потом привык.

В рабочий сектор. Туда Даг почти не заезжал, он охранник, а не надсмотрщик. Но все же… Все же это не аннигиляция. Рэнс говорил, что им обещали отмену приговора, значит, обещанное выполнили. Зачем им с Кледнером было нужно устраивать это издевательство, да еще так за него платить? Кажется, тут все сложнее, чем просто преступление и наказание.

 

До визита посетительницы оставалось меньше часа, когда Даг закончил обход. Надо было проверить работу системы видеонаблюдения в комнате для свиданий. Он не стал вызывать техника, сам за пять минут закончил проверку и вернулся в охранное помещение. Было тихо, все разошлись – ночная смена означала почти полное одиночество. Даг сел за стол и уставился в его гладкую поверхность.

Да, пожизненное – это не стимул для сохранения семьи. Но почему такое совпадение, почему именно сейчас, когда парню и так тяжело и плохо, когда ему наоборот нужна любая поддержка, именно теперь самый близкий человек хочет нанести ему такой удар? Даг почувствовал, что начинает ненавидеть эту неизвестную ему женщину. Что это, Моррисон, ревность? Он усмехнулся. Нет, какая ревность, даже не смешно. Просто он не любил предателей и крыс, бегущих с корабля. Надо же, просто так увидеться с мужем после суда она не могла, разрешение получить не сподобилась, а для развода вон, прискакала, как только поняла, что муж останется жив. Спала бы себе, с кем хочет, какая разница, есть при этом штамп о браке, или нет… А у парня хоть какая-то приятная иллюзия была бы.

Впрочем, что он, Даг, мог знать о жизни этих двоих? Может, рыжему будет все равно.

– Моррисон, принимай посетителя! – включился коммуникатор голосом охранника у входа.

“Пришла. Стерва”, – с ненавистью подумал Даг и придал лицу выражение равнодушного спокойствия. “Учись у рыжего, Моррисон”, – скользнуло в голове.

Двери лифта открылись, и в охранку ступила девушка в простом светлом платье, с непроницаемо строгим лицом.

– Добрый вечер, – произнесла она, глядя куда-то в сторону. – У меня разрешение на встречу с заключенным Лазаревым. Я его жена.

Даг принял из ее рук карточку-удостоверение, машинально запихнул ее в прорезь автомата, и пока тот считывал информацию, попытался уложить в голове то, что только что понял.

Эту невысокую русоволосую девушку он знал. Она появилась рядом с Кледнером не так давно, с месяц назад.

Даг несколько раз видел ее, с Кледнером. Он еще тогда подумал, что причуды богатых и сильных всегда несчастье для обычных людей, почувствовал – девчонка несчастна, об этом просто кричали ее глаза. А тогда, как сказал Рэнс, она была в камере для допросов, во время той "очной ставки". Она была с Кледнером, и тот явно приволок ее туда против воли, она плакала. Теперь ясно, что рыжий Лазарев – ее муж. И ему отменили вышку. А теперь она пришла за разводом. И это не потому, что она спешит освободиться от "опущенного", ну, не поэтому!

Даг пытался найти изъян в сложившейся мозаике, и не получалось. Все пазлы легли, как влитые. И то, что Кледнер лично просил обеспечить это свидание и напирал на соблюдение порядка – запрет на физический контакт. И видеокамеры проверить.

Кледнеру была нужна эта женщина, и смог он ее добиться только через угрозу жизни ее мужу. И еще – он ее небезосновательно ревновал.

Ненависть испарилась.

– Что-то не так? – тихо напомнила о себе девушка.

– Нет, простите… Ника Андреевна, – Даг бросил взгляд на дисплей автомата. – Вы не подождете еще несколько минут? Я должен проверить, готово ли помещение.

– Конечно.

Она забрала из его рук карточку, автоматически засунула ее в кармашек на поясе платья и также, автоматически, опустилась на предложенный Дагом стул.

Даг вышел из охранки, направился к комнате свиданий. Он собирался сделать то, за что потом может лишиться не только работы, но его это почему-то мало волновало. К тому же, всегда можно отвертеться. Видеокамеры в коридоре до охранки не работали уже который день, никак не дозовешься техника. А в комнате он аккуратно прошел вдоль стены, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения камеры в углу, и осторожно подключил к ней маленький приборчик, который всегда таскал с собой, чтобы время от времени оставаться одному, без вездесущих приборов слежения. Небольшой глушитель. Даг использовал его во время отдыха, и иногда техники приходили в охранку, не понимая, отчего барахлят камеры. До сих пор они ничего не поняли, следов подключения постороннего девайса ни разу не обнаружили. Может, и в этот раз пронесет.

Он вышел из комнаты так же осторожно, по стеночке, как и вошел. Камеру он вырубит потом.

 

Ника сидела на стуле, не замечая ни затекшей от неудобной позы спины, ни холода от кондиционера. Ей было все равно.

То, что она должна будет сделать через несколько минут, было самым ужасным из всех ее поступков за всю жизнь. Никогда она не сможет придумать ничего более подлого и низкого. Она не могла объяснить мужу, что делает это по требованию Кледнера, потому что в таком случае он никогда не согласится. Она не могла сказать, что сама готова всю жизнь быть одна, что готова перебраться на эту планету и жить под стенами тюремного комплекса, только бы рядом с ним. Что она с гордостью носит и носила бы дальше его фамилию, что никогда не снимала бы обручального кольца, потому что любит своего Феникса больше всего на свете, и ей никто никогда больше не будет нужен…

Все это нельзя говорить. Нужно сделать так, чтобы он опустил руки, сдался, подписал бы это чертово согласие, отпустил бы ее и возненавидел так же сильно, как любил до этого.

Именно сейчас. После того, что было, после этого кошмара, после того безмолвного крика "я с тобой, я всегда с тобой, ты лучше всех, я только твоя" – после всего этого она пришла, чтобы отобрать у него свою любовь.

Ника зажмурилась.

Ему будет больно, очень больно. Но он не сломается, его ведь нельзя сломать. Время все исправит, а потом она сможет устроить его освобождение или побег. Что угодно… он будет на свободе и сможет быть счастлив, потом, с другой. Сможет. Только бы сейчас ему больше ничего не грозило. И неважно, что будет с ней самой после.

– Госпожа Лазарева, вам плохо?

Нет, ей не плохо. Ее просто нет.

– Я в порядке, – ответила она, поднимаясь со стула.

Скользнула взглядом по охраннику, словно впервые его увидела, по табличке у него на груди. Дуглас Моррисон. Большой, как Балу, но, кажется, не один из тех, что были тогда в камере с Черновым, те были светловолосые, а этот – брюнет, как Димка. Не надо про Димку... Это хорошо, она не смогла бы сейчас спокойно встретиться с кем-то из _тех_.

– Пройдемте, я провожу вас в комнату для свиданий.

Ника молча вышла в коридор. Соберись, пора. Ты должна сыграть эту роль, ради того, чтобы все, что ты делала раньше, что сделали Димка и сам Паша – чтобы все это было не зря. Орест сдержит слово, если получит тебя в свое абсолютное владение, так пусть получит. А для этого Паша должен подписать бумагу, которая жжет тебя сквозь кожу сумочки. И он подпишет. Даже если для этого тебе действительно придется вызвать его ненависть.

– Подождите, я приведу заключенного, – снова голос охранника.

Ника кивнула и осталась ждать стоя, опираясь кончиками пальцев о край стола.

 

Даг посмотрел на монитор слежения. Рыжий опять сидел у стены. Интересно, он сидит так с тех пор, как его привели в камеру?

– Встать! – привычно рявкнул Даг, распахивая дверь. – Руки за спину! На выход, к тебе посетитель.

Все тот же равнодушный взгляд на не изменившемся лице.

Он защелкнул наручники на запястьях заключенного, слегка подтолкнул его к двери, вышел следом. Они оказались в коридоре, где микрофоны стояли только у дверей камер. Даг выбрал момент, когда они проходили "глухое" пространство, и негромко сказал в спину рыжего:

– Не верь ни единому ее слову. Она не хочет этого.

Парень дернулся, словно пытался остановиться и обернуться, но Даг толкнул его в плечо, чтобы не вздумал, и до комнаты свиданий они дошли молча.

 

Дверь открылась, пропуская охранника и того, кого Ника хотела и боялась увидеть, больше всего на свете.

– Присядьте, госпожа Лазарева. Напоминаю правила свидания с заключенными: запрещается физический контакт, запрещается передавать какие-либо предметы, кроме бумаг на подпись, запрещается…

Даг отчеканивал правила ровным голосом, расстегивая наручники на рыжем, подталкивая его к стулу напротив жены.

– При нарушении любого из правил свидание прекращается и заключенный возвращается в камеру, а посетитель выдворяется за пределы тюремного комплекса с лишением права на посещения сроком на три месяца.

Он закончил и отошел к двери.

– Приступайте, госпожа Лазарева, – все так же ровно сказал он.

Некоторое время в комнате царило молчание.

– Если вы не будете разговаривать, я буду вынужден прервать свидание, – напомнил Даг через пару минут.

Лазарева вздрогнула, бросила на него беспомощный взгляд, перевела его на стол между ней и мужем и произнесла первое слово:

– Здравствуй.

– Здравствуй, Ника.

Рыжий не оглядывался на Дага, он вообще забыл обо всем, только неотрывно смотрел в лицо жены.

– Димку освободили неделю назад, – сказала она, не поднимая глаз от стола.

– Хорошо.

Лазарева глубоко вздохнула и, наконец, взглянула на мужа. Даг старался смотреть в стенку напротив, но все равно успел заметить, что ее лицо снова стало строгим и непроницаемым, как когда она вошла в охранку.

– Я пришла по делу, – окрепшим голосом сказала она, и Даг понял, что она решилась на то, зачем пришла. – Подпиши эти бумаги, пожалуйста.

Рыжий некоторое время изучал положенные перед ним документы.

– Развод?

– Да, мне нужен развод. Тут все необходимые документы.

Молчание. Даг собрался снова напомнить им о необходимости говорить.

– Ника…

– Паша, мы никогда не сможем быть вместе, ты это знаешь. Мне не нужен этот штамп, он связывает меня по рукам и ногам. Я думала, мне не придется этого делать, но теперь все изменилось.

Она говорила быстро, чтобы он не перебил, чтобы выслушал, чтобы ему нечего было возразить. Но ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы набрать воздух в легкие.

– Ника, я знаю, что изменилось.

– Если бы смертный приговор остался в силе, я бы этого не сделала, – почти ровно сказала Лазарева, не слушая его. – Но теперь все иначе.

– Я понимаю.

Кажется, у парня совсем не отложилось то, что ему было сказано в коридоре. Кстати, Даг, а ты уверен, что она действительно не хочет этого развода?

– Тогда подпиши эти бумаги, пожалуйста.

Снова молчание. Рыжий бросил взгляд наверх, в камеру.

– Скажи мне только одну вещь.

Даг понял, что тот держится только из-за этой камеры. Старается быть спокойным, даже равнодушным, зная, что за ним наблюдают, зная, _кто_ наблюдает. А еще он понял, что восхищается этим парнем. Стоп, Моррисон, это зэк. Нашел, кого уважать...

– Скажи, ты это решила сама или тебя заставили?

Так она тебе и сказала. Она тоже знает про камеру.

Лазарева молчала, снова изучая поверхность стола.

– Ника.

– Я сама.

Отзываясь на ее слабый голос, где-то глубоко заворочалось странное чувство, которое Даг смог облечь в слова только приблизительно: какой же надо быть сукой, чтобы так мучить женщину, которой добиваешься...

– Ты – моя жена!

Отчаяние, которое рыжий не смог сдержать, ударило по нервам Дага, а Лазарева вздрогнула всем телом.

– Это не имеет значения, – все так же тихо ответила она. – Просто подпиши.

На лице парня отразилась такая буря эмоций, что Даг приготовился к яростному отказу, к крику, к тому, что сейчас придется вмешиваться, утихомиривать... А ему вовсе не хотелось напоминать о своем присутствии. Но рыжий не произнес ни звука, уставился в стол, как и его жена.

 

Просто. Просто откажись от того, что сейчас составляет смысл твоего существования. Просто распишись в своей беспомощности. Просто напиши "я моей жене никто". А может, оно и к лучшему? Разве ты сейчас кто-то? Твоя жизнь сейчас всего лишь камень на шее женщины, которую ты любишь больше всего на свете. Если она для тебя – ниточка в жизнь, то ты для нее – цепь, приковавшая ее к аду.

Просто подпиши. Кледнер будет рад. Он получит свое. Он добьется того, чтобы ты отказался от жены, от прав на ее защиту, от своей судьбы, от всего, чем Кледнер имеет наглость распоряжаться. Просто подпиши.

А если она и правда сама? Если она сама хочет освободиться? Тогда тем более – просто подпиши.

Она не сама! У нее такое белое лицо, она почти плачет, она не может смотреть тебе в глаза, она не хочет этого развода! "Не верь ни единому ее слову, она не хочет этого", – сказал этот амбал. Тогда, в коридоре, слова почти проскочили мимо, зато стукнули сейчас.

Я тебе не верю, Ника.

Дурак. Хочет – не хочет... Ей нужна твоя подпись. Может быть, Кледнер угрожает, может быть, изводит ее, может быть...

Он вскинул взгляд, почти испуганно. Нет, нет. Она невредима. Кледнер не коснется ее и пальцем. Нет, дело в нем. Неважно – шантажирует ее Кледнер его жизнью, или она просто не может уйти без этой его подписи, или... Идиот, что бы это ни было – зачем ей связь с убийцей? Зачем ей это пятно?

Освободи ее. Неважно, кто этого хочет – она, Кледнер, Господь Бог, Люцифер или этот охранник у двери. Важно, что ты сам понимаешь – она связана вашим браком, как силикеном, и ты тащишь ее на дно за собой в этой связке.

 

Даг уже набрал воздуху, чтобы напомнить о необходимости разговора, когда рыжий, наконец, тяжело уронил:

– Хорошо.

Шуршание бумаг, стук ручки о стол – не выдержал, швырнул.

– Это все, что было нужно от меня?

– Да, все.

Даг понял, что официальная часть свидания закончена.

– Я провожу вас, госпожа Лазарева.

Он дождался, пока она сделает два шага к двери, и нажал кнопку на пульте глушителя.

 

Ника старалась говорить твердо, и у нее получалось. Она старалась отключиться, не слышать боли в этом родном голосе, не видеть этих глаз, прожигающих ее до самого сердца – он не верит, не хочет верить в то, что услышал, но она не оставляет ему выбора… Да, Орест прав – именно сейчас, после этого кошмара, он поверит. Потому что именно сейчас он совершенно беззащитен, он еще не пришел в себя. И она нанесла ему удар, который он не сможет выдержать.

Подпись получена, все кончено. Ника даже не вздрогнула от брошенной на стол ручки. Она негнущимися пальцами убрала документы в сумочку.

– Это все, что было нужно от меня?

Она подняла взгляд, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце и холодеет все внутри, и недрогнувшим голосом отозвалась:

– Да, все.

Прощай, любимый, и прости меня за то, что я сделала. Я не могу допустить твоей гибели, и я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал всю жизнь из-за того, что Орест хочет получить меня. И сейчас избежать этого всего можно только так.

Она встала и нетвердо шагнула к двери. Шаг, второй…

– Я провожу вас, госпожа Лазарева.

Ника почти не отреагировала на голос охранника и осознала его присутствие только тогда, когда он остановил ее.

– Расскажите ему, Ника Андреевна. Про то, как на вас давит Кледнер, угрожая его жизни.

Ника покачнулась.

– Видеонаблюдение отключено.

Охранник развернулся и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

 

Даг закрыл дверь и отправился в охранку. Он пытался понять – правильно ли поступил. Возможно, ему все только показалось, и сейчас он мог сделать только хуже. Да и вообще, зачем ему это? Ему самому жарко или холодно от того, объяснятся эти двое или нет? Она права, они все равно не смогут быть вместе, и вообще, что ему за дело до них обоих...

Да ладно тебе, Даг. Ты-то сам знаешь, что тебе за дело до этого упрямого рыжего. От себя-то не прячься. А все, что ты можешь для него сделать – дать ему с женой эти двадцать-тридцать минут. И еще… Никогда не увидеться с любимым человеком, зная, что тебя предали или что ты предал – это одно. И совсем другое – верить, что ты не один, даже если тот, кто любит тебя, бесконечно далеко.

 

***

 

– Ника?

Она застыла у порога, словно не в силах пошевелиться.

Охранник сказал вслух то, о чем Феникс думал все время. Только этого было мало, недостаточно, чтобы понять и поверить. Ника сказала неправду. Он туманно понимал, что если дело в шантаже, то она не могла поступить иначе. И не могла сказать ему прямо. Может, потому, что знала – он не согласился бы на развод только из-за угроз Кледнера, может – Кледнер поставил условие такого спектакля.

А может быть, это все вообще самообман. Ты не думал о таком повороте? Ты придумываешь причины для ее визита, а на самом деле все прозаичнее? Просто она жалеет тебя, потому и плакала там, в камере для допросов, потому и не смотрит в глаза сейчас – ей мешают жалость, неловкость, может быть, ей совестно испытывать то, что она чувствует. Но это такое логичное сейчас отвращение к тому, что ты сделал и чем ты стал...

Все это пронеслось в голове сумбурным клубком, и он почувствовал, что если сейчас не разрубить эту бессмысленную путаницу мыслей и догадок, то точно сойдет с ума.

– Ника! – он сделал шаг к неподвижной девушке. – Ника, скажи еще раз – ты пришла сюда сама?

– Забудь. Мне нужен развод, – она не обернулась, голос уверенный, но на последнем слове словно споткнулся.

Ты хватаешься за соломинку, ты придумываешь то, что хочешь услышать, Феникс.

– Львенок, не обманывай меня сейчас, не надо! Не говори "забудь"! Скажи правду!

Его самого повело от умоляющих ноток в собственных словах.

Нику, видимо, тоже. Она резко повернулась и теперь уже не отводила взгляд усталых, но блестящих глаз.

– Паша, я делаю то, что должна сделать. Пожалуйста, у меня нет сил объясняться, я должна уйти.

Кому должна? Видеокамера выключена, и она об этом знает. Выключена… Неужели правда?

– Я понимаю, – он почувствовал, как в груди закипает горькая злость, смешанная с осознанием того, что у Ники есть все основания для того, чтобы просто уйти, и от этого злость делалась только ярче. – Я понимаю, что теперь все изменилось. Ты видела. Ты знаешь… знаешь, что я… – он не мог подобрать слов. – Тебе просто противна теперь сама мысль…

– Нет!

Она крикнула это "нет" так громко, так пронзительно, что он вздрогнул.

– Нет, не смей так думать!

Только не надо больше врать, не надо меня успокаивать, не надо говорить красивых слов!

– Не противно? А развестись ты решила просто потому, что стало скучно, а так хоть какое-то разнообразие?!

Феникс плохо соображал, что говорит, но остановиться не мог. Еще пара шагов и он уже оказался возле Ники, которая так и не двинулась с места.

– Ты думаешь, что я поверю? Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь!

– Нет!

Заело ее, что ли?

– Нет? Может быть, ты хочешь меня? Скажи, что хочешь! Или не противно тебе только на словах?

Он рывком схватил ее за плечи и прижал к ближайшей стене, не помня себя от безнадежного гнева на несправедливость этой чертовой жизни. Руки сами скользнули вниз, к горячему телу под легкой юбкой, такому родному, такому желанному и такому недоступному сейчас. Он смотрел прямо в ее расширившиеся глаза и не понимал, что в них видит – страх, боль, ненависть, отвращение? – и то, что он не мог этого понять, заставляло мозг рваться на кусочки.

Я заставлю тебя сказать это вслух, заставлю оттолкнуть меня!

Он сжал пальцы на ее бедрах, резко притянул к себе, прижал, чтобы она ощутила, что он не шутит, что сейчас он в состоянии взять ее силой, прямо тут, в этой камере, на полу, в одежде, только чтобы увидеть и услышать это отвращение, которое она пытается скрыть.

Ответ оказался неожиданным, но таким же бурным. Глаза ее теперь смотрели без страха, без злости, таким знакомым взглядом, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать, ее тело в его руках охватила легкая дрожь, и это тоже был не страх.

Тонкие руки, только что рефлекторно упирающиеся в его плечи, скользнули дальше, обхватили, и с силой, не уступающей его собственной, притянули его голову ниже. Ее губы поймали в теплый, влажный, затягивающий плен, ее дыхание заставило растаять ярость и жгучую уверенность в том, что все кончено, как будто их и не было.

 

Она действительно успела немного испугаться, потому что на секунду ей показалось, что это вовсе не ее муж, а тот, кто неделю назад чуть не убил Димку в той серой камере. Но это была только секунда, потому что он прижал ее к себе, и она его почувствовала, как чувствовала всегда. И ярость в глазах, и боль в голосе – это был ее Пашка, доведенный до отчаяния не без ее помощи. Он держался до тех пор, пока не увидел, что она, его Ника, тоже оказалась на стороне его мучителей. А когда осознал это, не смог справиться с новым ударом. Он не перенесет ее предательства, мысли, что она отвернулась от него.

Да нет же, нет, как ты можешь так думать?!

Она забыла, что, идя сюда, именно этого и хотела добиться. Она не могла больше продолжать издеваться над человеком, которого любила больше собственной жизни. И над собой тоже.

Видеонаблюдение отключено. Пошел ты к дьяволу, Орест Кледнер...

Ника перестала сопротивляться и прижалась к мужу еще сильнее, еще ближе, еще горячее, чем он сам прижимал ее, с силой притянула его голову ниже, жадным поцелуем опровергая все страшные догадки, так ошеломившие ее мальчика. И в тот же момент поняла, что сделала все правильно, и больше уже ни о чем не думала, кроме его рук, глаз, его сбивчивого дыхания...

Она бросила взгляд на стол, который недавно разделял их – как давно это было! – и Павел понял этот жест единственно верно. Он подхватил ее на руки, и через секунду она уже лежала на широкой поверхности, лишь отдаленно ощущая ее прохладу и жесткость обнаженной кожей ног – все, что могло помешать, уже вечность назад было сорвано и отброшено в сторону теми самыми руками, которые сейчас гладили ее тело, поднимаясь все выше. Добравшись до груди, все еще скрытой платьем, эти руки нетерпеливо расстегнули, едва не разорвав, застежку, и так же нетерпеливо скользнули внутрь, и Ника почувствовала, как ее тело непроизвольно выгибается навстречу этим жадным пальцам, словно вкладывая грудь в его ладонь. Губы Павла скользнули по ее шее, по щеке, задержались на ее губах, и на несколько мгновений она забылась, поглощенная этим поцелуем.

На этот раз прелюдия была совсем короткой, и она понимала, почему – он истосковался по ней, так же, как и она по нему.

Те ночи с Орестом не приносили ей и тени наслаждения. Несмотря на то, что секс в ее жизни в последние недели стал более чем регулярным, она чувствовала себя так, словно уже вечность не была с мужчиной. И Ника знала, что Павел чувствовал то же самое – целая вечность... Они только вместе, только друг с другом могли ощутить это счастье, только в эти моменты слова "заниматься любовью" переставали быть бессмыслицей с сладковатым привкусом и обретали свой настоящий смысл.

Она чувствовала его в себе, как в первый раз – так же ярко, так же ново, так же абсолютно. И его губы, руки, его дыхание на ее коже, его нежный, прерывающийся шепот, его запах, тяжесть его тела, его волосы на ее щеке, его сильная спина под ее ладонями…

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул он ей в ложбинку между грудей. – Я люблю тебя, львенок, – он поднял голову, глядя прямо ей в глаза, и каждое слово сопровождалось таким мощным толчком, что ей хотелось кричать от того, что она снова может чувствовать эту мощь и слышать этот голос.

Но вслух Ника не могла издать ничего, кроме тех самых стонов, которые заводили ее мужа сильнее, чем все, что она могла еще сделать.

И когда она все же сделала усилие, она успела только произнести его имя. Павел откликнулся коротким низким стоном, почти рычанием, и этот звук отозвался во всем ее теле, как удар – тот, которого она ждала всем своим существом.

Они кончили вместе, как давно уже не получалось, даже когда они занимались сексом дома. Павел уронил голову ей на грудь, а она все плотнее прижимала его к себе, не желая выпускать. Нике казалось, что как только она разожмет руки, он исчезнет, и больше они никогда не увидятся… Эйфория от близости быстро таяла, и ей снова стало страшно.

– Ты уйдешь от него, львенок, – глухо сказал Павел, слегка приподнявшись на руках, чтобы видеть ее лицо. – Ты не должна с ним оставаться.

– Я должна остаться. – Слезы подступили снова.

– Ника… Я подписал эту дрянь только для того, чтобы ты стала свободной, но не для _него,_ не для того, чтобы _он_ добился своего, понимаешь? Ты официально больше не моя жена, но ты должна уйти. Это нужно мне, потому что я не хочу больше быть игрушкой на цепочке для _него_ и его прихвостней.

Я понимаю. Я все понимаю, но я не уйду. Я не могу, не хочу, не буду без тебя.

– Орест убьет тебя или придумает еще что-нибудь, хуже… чем было, – Ника чувствовала, как слезы тихонько ползут по вискам, скатываясь в волосы. – Я не смогу этого больше вынести, я не смогу жить, зная, что из-за меня ты… И я ничего не могу сделать.

Она прерывисто всхлипнула.

– Львенок, ты и не должна ничего делать. Я сам со всем справлюсь, мне только нужно знать, что ты свободна и что ты любишь меня.

– Никогда! – проплакала она. – Я никогда не буду свободной, если ты остаешься тут. Я с тобой, всегда с тобой!

– Знаю, родная моя. Только все равно…

Ника замотала головой.

– Эти бумаги для нас с тобой ничего не значат. Я люблю тебя, всегда буду только твоя, и не имеет значения, какая у меня при этом фамилия. Но имеет значение, что я сделаю дальше. Если я уйду, даже если у меня получится вырваться, Паша, то не знаю, что он сделает с тобой. И если тебе все равно, подумай обо мне!

Некоторое время Павел молча смотрел на нее исподлобья, слегка наклонив голову, будто бодаться собрался, а потом вдруг разом обмяк.

– Я только о тебе и думаю, – чуть слышно сказал он. – Если бы я не думал о тебе, я бы сошел с ума.

Только сейчас, когда он сказал это, только глядя в это изменившееся лицо, Ника полностью осознала, как же ему тяжело. Вот дура. "Подумай обо мне, если тебе все равно". Эгоистка, чертова самовлюбленная эгоистка! Мальчик мой единственный, я не смогу тебя бросить, просто не смогу, но я что-нибудь придумаю, мы выберемся из этого, только вместе, вместе!

– Паша…

В ее голосе было что-то, что заставило его встряхнуться.

– Львенок, мы все сможем, да? – сказал он, и она поняла, что мысли у них общие, как и оргазм минуту назад.

– Да, – как можно тверже ответила она. – Мы все сможем. Мы со всем справимся. Ты – тут, я – там.

Ника встретила его затуманившийся протестом взгляд и не отвела глаз.

– Я буду делать все, чтобы получить возможность тебя вытащить. А ты не смей даже думать об этом, не пробуй догадаться. Я просто буду делать все. А твоя забота – выжить там, куда ты попадешь. Ты понял?

Он молчал, не двигаясь.

– Ты меня понял?! – Ника коснулась его щеки рукой, не выдержала – и снова притянула его к себе, пытаясь поцелуем донести то, что боялась не суметь объяснить словами.

И почти сразу поняла, что донесла – это или что-то другое, но определенно, донесла. Он так и не вышел из нее, и все, что с ним происходило, она ощущала намного тоньше, чем обычно. И то, что происходило сейчас, говорило о чем угодно, только не о протесте и желании спорить.

Второй раз оказался чуть быстрее первого. Может быть потому, что им не нужно было тратить время на раздевание.

И только когда Павел, все же, встал на ноги, помогая подняться и Нике, она спохватилась и взглянула на часы. Полчаса. Всего только тридцать минут…

 

***

 

Даг потратил около двадцати минут на совершенно бесполезную профилактику видеокамеры в комнате свиданий, параллельно успокаивая дежурного техника, что все в порядке, и периодически оборачиваясь к пустому углу вне видимости системы слежения со словами: "Госпожа Лазарева, успокойтесь, сейчас я закончу и провожу вас, выпейте воды, не разбейте стакан" и прочими глупостями.

Потом он махнул рукой и сказал, что пойдет проверит соединение в самой комнате, тем более, что он оставил там заключенного – пусть и в наручниках, но это же недопустимо, так долго его там держать. Техник тоже махнул рукой и сказал, что в комнате все надо было проверить в первую очередь, а Даг мстительно сказал, что о потере изображения надо было сообщать сразу, а не тогда, когда он уже добрался до охранки с плачущей леди на руках. Техник умолк, а Даг неторопливо направился к своим голубкам, остававшимся в комнате.

Подойдя к двери, он бросил взгляд на часы. Почти полчаса. Неплохо. Прежде, чем войти, он осторожно взглянул в обычный глазок на двери – монитор, его стараниями, не работал. В глазок был виден только стол и стул рядом. На стуле сидела Лазарева, а рыжий стоял рядом, положив руки ей на плечи. Глядя на их лица, Даг почувствовал, что доволен. Он не ошибся и не зря предоставил им возможность все выяснить.

Он открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь.

– Госпожа Лазарева, я должен проводить вас к лифту как можно скорее, – сказал он так мягко, как только мог.

Девушка медленно поднялась и повернулась лицом к мужу. Даг опустил глаза и услышал нежный, почти неразличимый звук поцелуя. Чувство удовлетворения от правильности происходящего переросло в почти настоящее счастье. Даг даже подумал, что он глуп, как пробка – нашел, где радоваться, но умерить эти непонятные ощущения не смог.

– Идемте, – Лазарева уже стояла рядом.

– Одну минуту.

Он прошел к столу.

– Руки за спину, – сказал он – не привычно командным окриком, а тихо, словно извиняясь.

Щелкнули наручники, вздрогнула девушка у дверей.

– Выйдите в коридор, пожалуйста, – попросил Даг и пошел следом. На пороге он нажал кнопку пульта глушителя. Камера работает.

Он довел Лазареву до охранки, нажал кнопку, двери лифта открылись, девушка шагнула внутрь и вдруг обернулась.

– Спасибо вам, Дуглас, – почти прошептала она и улыбнулась.

Створки лифта сошлись, кабина пошла наверх.

Даг вернулся в комнату свиданий, молча вывел рыжего в коридор и они двинулись в сторону камер.

 

– Это непростительно, ты допустил сразу несколько грубейших ошибок!

Начальник смены просто кипел. Даг молча стоял перед ним, глядя в стенку напротив.

– Ты оставил заключенного в комнате свиданий, одного, почти на полчаса! Ты позволил постороннему человеку находиться в охранном помещении те же полчаса! Ты допустил сбой в работе системы слежения!

– Я не техник, сэр, – вставил он, когда начальник набирал в грудь воздух. – А Лазарева была просто не в себе. Я побоялся ее отпускать, пока она не опомнилась. Разве господин Кледнер не доволен?

Начальник смены задумался, медленно переводя дух.

– Да, – сказал он на тон ниже. – Он доволен. Он получил то, что хотел.

Даг не двинулся с места и не отвел глаз от стены.

– Хорошо. Я не буду заносить в твое личное дело выговор за халатность. Но ты должен понимать, что все это вместе просто непозволительно и не может остаться без наказания.

Даг кивнул.

– Конечно, сэр.

– Наверху только что подписали приказ о переводе тебя отсюда.

– Куда?

Начальник усмехнулся.

– Да уж не на курорт. В рабочий сектор, как раз вместе с твоим рыжим приятелем. Попашешь там с полгодика, а там видно будет. Попробую вытащить тебя обратно.

Даг посмотрел на него и сказал совершенно искренне:

– Благодарю вас, сэр.

Рабочий сектор – не курорт. Это точно.

 

***

 

Грузовой лайнер довез Дмитрия до какой-то планетки. Он не осознавал, где он, знал только, что тут ему _можно_. Какая-то улица, какие-то лица, чужие, равнодушные. Голова не работала, ноги еле передвигались, руки тряслись. Упасть бы где-нибудь. Пропасть бы, только не вспоминать ничего, совсем ничего не помнить.

Дмитрий не совсем четко соображал, как дошел до небольшого мотеля, каким чудом смог объясниться с администратором, ввалился в – кажется, правильный – номер и буквально рухнул на узкую кровать. Лицом вниз, вдыхая аромат стерильной, но пахнущей нежильем постели. Комната кружилась вокруг него, и не было никаких сил хотя бы голову повернуть, чтобы не задохнуться в подушке. Внезапно он почувствовал, что его переполняют голоса, распирают мозг, не дают вздохнуть. Они что-то говорят, просят, требуют. Они плачут и смеются, они холодные и злые, они родные и спокойные. Они кричат, рявкают, шепчут…

– Заткнитесь! – Дмитрий рывком поднялся с кровати и зажал уши ладонями.

Потом начал остервенело шарить по карманам, дрожащими пальцами нащупал карточку, тут же уронил ее на пол, подобрал не с первого раза... благо _там_ ему вернули все, что было в карманах до ареста. Он выскочил из комнаты и прямо в коридоре нашел аппарат. Одна за другой вылетали пластиковые банки с алкоголем, и Дмитрий забрасывал их в комнату, пиная ногами. Потом, сидя прямо на полу, он открывал громко хлопающие крышки и пил. Захлебываясь, давясь, насильно вливая в себя, только бы голоса отступили, только бы перестали умолять и требовать, смеяться и плакать. Это какая по счету? Восьмая или девятая… темнота. Наконец…

Проснулся от того, что кто-то очень громко стучал в дверь. Ногами колотил. Как тогда, в ночь ареста. Спохватились? Решили, что не наигрались? Как хорошо, что вы пришли! Сейчас же и убьете, при попытке к бегству. Дмитрий вскочил, легко, свободно, как раньше… пальцы потянулись к ручке и распахнули дверь. Парни в камуфляже, лица скрыты масками, автоматы нацелены прямо в лицо.

– Убейте меня, твари! – громовой крик разносится по маленькой комнате, но тут же стирается шумом автоматной очереди, прошивающей насквозь.

Сквозь розовую пелену и удушающий запах смерти, голос. Опять.

– Жил как кобель, сдох как собака. Жалкое подобие человечка. Щенок.

Дмитрий вздрогнул и проснулся. На этот раз по-настоящему. Только для того чтобы почувствовать, как раскалывается голова, как тошнит, как кружится все вокруг. А еще ощутить под щекой нечто мерзкое, липкое. Дмитрий с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и всмотрелся внимательней. Ох, красота. Облевал сам себя. Но, черт возьми, что тебе блевотина после всего остального. Это так, еще один штамп под твоим новым статусом – опущенный человек. Опущенный. Он встал и медленно поплелся в ванную. Надо хоть вымыться.

Включил воду и вдруг краем глаза заметил что-то, что заставило его отшатнуться. Кто это?! На него смотрел жутковатого вида бомж, с отросшими грязными патлами и сальными пятнами на одежде.

– Ты кто? – он не сразу сообразил, что разговаривает с собственным отражением в зеркале.

Бомж таращился на него диковатыми глазами, искусанные сухие губы что-то шептали. Дмитрий быстро наклонился над раковиной и ополоснул лицо водой, поднял голову и дернулся еще сильнее, чем секунду назад.

– Уйди!

– Никуда я не уйду, посмотри, посмотри на себя, бомжара!

– Я не хочу тебя видеть. Тебя нет!

Небритый парень в зеркале, высокий, смуглый, с горящими карими глазами, покачал головой.

– В кого ты превратился?

Дмитрий вскинул голову, но увидел лишь брезгливый взгляд "отражения".

– И долго ты собираешься…так?

Как – так?

Индиго в зеркале вздохнул.

– Сидеть здесь, жалеть себя, пить до рвоты?

Всю жизнь.

– Ты не молчи, ответь.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? У меня нет сил дальше жить.

Индиго фыркнул.

– Нет сил, говоришь… А у него – есть, да?

– Нет! Заткнись!!

– Я тебе сейчас расскажу, что будет, если ты не поднимешь свою задницу. – Индиго сузил глаза. – Он не выйдет оттуда уже никогда. Его раздавят, и ведь ты знаешь, что он просто так не сдастся, его будут давить не один день, не один месяц, год... его убьют, конечно, но до этого момента он будет страдать так, как тебе и не снилось. Твои встречи с Ханом будут легкими развлечениями по сравнению с тем, что сделают с ним... Разве этого ты хочешь? Иди и сделай хоть что-нибудь. Он же спас тебя!

Дмитрий отвернулся, несколько раз сглотнул. Куда же тебя понесло?..

– Иди и верни его. Вытащи своего Феникса.

Это имя словно взорвало сознание.

Он не помнил, как оказался в душевой кабинке на карачках. Не понимал, отчего захлебывается слезами, отчего не удерживает рвущийся наружу вопль – Феникс!

Прости меня, ну, прости! Я не хотел, я не знал, что это будет так. Я бы все отдал, только бы этого не было. Только бы не видеть твой свинцовый взгляд и медленное осознание в нем. Только бы не слышать твой мертвый голос и следом – яростную злость. Только бы не чувствовать жар твоего тела, твои руки, твои губы. Какая ужасная цена твоим подсознательным желаниям, Индиго!

Его руки…

Ты хотел этого? Этого?! Ты получил – он сделал это, и тебя выпустили, а его теперь убьют. Сделай же что-нибудь!!

Не было больше настоящего, не было будущего, было только вчера. Была пустота в сердце и замок на памяти – нельзя, не трогай… Все что произошло, произошло с кем-то другим, не с тобой. Это уже чужое тело болит, это уже чужой груди тяжело дышать, это уже чужие глаза плачут без слез. Ты – тлен и пустота. Ты потерял себя, ты потерял его, ты потерял вас. А все остальное – смутное воспоминание о бездушной гадине и собственный яростный крик в голове – "убью мразь!" И не менее яростный смех – "Кто, ты? Ты зэк, ты опущенный, ты… трус".

Но ты не должен, слышишь, не должен позволить этому всему продолжаться!

Спустя пару часов он шел по незнакомой улице и пытался прислушаться к себе. Хотя бы к себе…

Когда его отправляли с Эринии, дали четко понять – сиди и не рыпайся, можешь крупно пожалеть. Он хорошо понимал, что ему есть что терять. Даже сейчас, даже здесь, все равно есть. Хотя то, вернее, те, кого он мог потерять, были не с ним. Только сейчас он осознал – Ника с Кледнером. А раз так, Пашке действительно не выбраться. Если только штурмом брать проклятое место. Но "Киплинг" и все, кто там служит, все их друзья, их надежный тыл, крепкая рука – далеко. Нет, не далеко, они просто не из этой реальности. Дмитрий был уверен еще и в том, что если он все-таки решится связаться с Каджеро и рассказать все Ревневу, его тут же засекут. Как это скажется на друге, даже думать не хотелось. Фантазия его была недостаточно изощренной, чего не скажешь о Кледнере. А вот по-простому сунуться в ближайшее отделение полиции – это шанс. Ну не все же у этой суки схвачено! Может ему повезет, и он попадет на хорошего человека, честного полицейского.

Еще в отеле Дмитрий попытался привезти себя в порядок. Особым успехом это мероприятие не увенчалось, но от него хотя бы не несло алкоголем и сопутствующими ароматами. Наконец, он дошел до отделения и, прикрыв на секунду глаза, нажал на кнопку.

– Вставьте свою личную карточку в прорезь, – произнес металлический голос из динамика.

Дмитрий не сопротивлялся. Да, сейчас у них там высветится, что он бывший заключенный, ссыльный. Ну и что? Это же полиция, а не банк. И действительно, минуты через две послышался щелчок, карточку выплюнуло ему в руку, и створки разъехались в разные стороны. Дмитрий зашагал по длинному коридору, по направлению светящихся стрелок, и уткнулся в закрытую дверь. Не найдя кнопок, он просто постучал.

– Входите.

Оказывается, дверь была самой обычной, открывалась на петлях внутрь.

За дверью обнаружился маленький кабинет и огромный стол, занимавший практически все свободное пространство. За столом сидел молодой мужчина в штатском.

– Присаживайтесь. Чем могу быть полезен?

Дмитрий послушно сел на стул напротив мужчины и опустил голову, собираясь с мыслями.

– Такая ситуация… нужна ваша помощь, – неуверенно начал он.

– Слушаю вас.

– Понимаете, я не знаю, с чего начать.

– Давайте с начала, – мужчина не улыбался, он внимательно смотрел на Дмитрия.

– Я только что прилетел с Эринии, – решился Дмитрий. – И я не знаю к кому еще могу обратиться.

Мужчина напротив не шевельнулся. Он ждал продолжения.

– Я… Я был осужден и теперь отбываю наказание здесь, то есть за пределами Солнечной системы. А мой… Мой друг, он офицер ВКС, он очень хороший человек, и насколько я знаю, ему сменили высшую меру пресечения на пожизненное заключение. Там же, на Эринии. Но мы никого не убивали… там творится настоящий беспредел…

Дмитрий осекся под насмешливым взглядом собеседника. Он уже понял, что промахнулся, но заставил себя выдержать этот взгляд.

– Продолжайте, прошу вас.

Дмитрий мотнул головой. Нечего ему больше сказать.

– Хорошо, – кивнул мужчина. – Тогда скажу я. Вы, Гордеев Дмитрий Николаевич, осуждены за соучастие в убийстве с отягчающими обстоятельствами. Ваш "хороший человек", – голос его стал язвительным, – Лазарев Павел Сергеевич, и есть, собственно, убийца. Единственный беспредел, который сейчас наблюдаю я, это ваша наглость.

На гладко выбритом лице проступила гримаса отвращения.

– Да моя бы воля, вас обоих сразу после приговора и аннигилировали бы!

– Но мы не…

– А то, что вы обманули доверие господина Кледнера…

Ну вот. У _него_ схвачено ВСЁ. И все.

– Я пойду, – Дмитрий поднялся со стула.

– Сидеть! – Вдруг рявкнул мужчина. – Значит так, сука. Я таких, как ты, давил и давить буду! Ты мерзкая тварь, которой просто очень повезло в этот раз! Еще раз сунешься, упеку обратно туда, откуда тебя так неосмотрительно выпустили, понял?! Пошел вон!

Дмитрий молча встал. Уже выйдя в коридор, он услышал из-за закрывающейся двери:

– Тебе просили передать – у Акелы осталась одна жизнь. Дальше – Game Over. Свободен!

Дмитрий вышел на улицу, остановился и вдруг с силой ударил по входной двери. В кулаке что-то хрустнуло. Свободен?! Нет, скорей побит. Шах и мат, Индиго. Игра действительно закончилась, ты проиграл. Вы проиграли.


	5. Chapter 5

### Глава 4

 

Джил Сандерс работала надзирательницей рабочего сектора тюремного комплекса на Эринии уже восьмой год. Она пришла сюда молодой девушкой, все знали, что ее привел сюда сам Хозяин. Поначалу на нее смотрели как на диковину: такой нежный цветок, хоть и не самый красивый, и вдруг – помощник надзирателя. Темноволосая коротко стриженая девушка производила впечатление студентки какого-нибудь гуманитарного колледжа, случайно перепутавшей место прохождения своей первой летней практики.

Однако через год, когда Джил стала надзирателем, вопрос о нежном цветке отпал сам собой. Она знала, зачем пришла сюда, и к тому времени все, кто сталкивался с ней в работе, тоже знали. Хозяин просто так никого не укрывает под своим крылом.

Она держала дисциплину наравне с мужчинами-надзирателями, но кроме непосредственно работы, было кое-что, что имело для Джил значение не меньшее, чем деньги и карьера. На ее родной планете она никогда не смогла бы получить того, что здесь имела сполна. Власть, права, возможности, покровительство самого Хозяина и – мужчины. Впрочем, за мужчин она их почти не считала. Почти – потому что Джил была женщиной с нормальными потребностями, и для здоровой полноценной жизни ей время от времени требовалось качественное мужское тело. Впрочем, понятие "нормальности" всегда относительно…

Здесь, в рабочем секторе тюремного комплекса, выбор был как раз на вкус Джил – на этой планете-тюрьме содержались самые опасные преступники, милосердно отправленные правосудием вместо аннигилятора работать всю оставшуюся им жизнь на благо общества. Убийцы, насильники, бандиты. Контингент, подходящий для удовлетворения всех желаний Джил Сандерс. Она могла получить могучего брутального самца, который играл бы с ней в мачо, а могла получить бывшего жестокого и сильного лидера банды в качестве подстилки на полу. К концу седьмого года своего пребывания на посту третьего надзирателя Джил могла сказать, что получала от этой работы все, что хотела. Иногда ей даже казалось, что это "все" начинает надоедать.

Когда год назад в рабочем секторе появилась вторая женщина – белокурая серьезная Эрна Паттерсон, Джил первое время присматривалась к неожиданной сопернице. Присматривание переросло в очень близкое знакомство, когда однажды ночью она застала Эрну в камере одного из своих тогдашних фаворитов. Против собственных ожиданий устраивать разборки Джил не захотела, но с удовольствием включилась в игру третьей.

С тех пор подобное времяпрепровождение стало для Джил и Эрны самым интересным. Приевшиеся было развлечения заиграли новыми красками. Вдвоем использовать местных "производителей" оказалось на порядок занятнее.

Хозяин знал, чем развлекаются его "кошечки". Однако препятствий не чинил, требовал только одного – не убивать заключенных и не выводить их надолго из строя.

– Мне не нужны неприятности из-за твоего неуемного либидо, Джил, – сказал он ей во время единственной их беседы на эту тему.

Джил знала, что время от времени, когда Хозяин живет на Эринии, он записывает их игры на видео, но не имела ничего против. Они с Эрной давно начали использовать черные полумаски, скрывающие их лица, и ни та, ни другая не боялись быть "засвеченными" в видео-порнушке. К тому же, полумаски придавали их садо-мазо спектаклям пикантности.

 

В один из летних месяцев Эрна взяла короткий отпуск и улетела домой на пару недель. Джил, оставшись без напарницы, вдруг почувствовала, что ей уже скучно забавляться в одиночку. К тому же, в ее отряде за последние полтора месяца не появилось ни одного нового лица, а старые приелись настолько, что даже наказания, которые она щедро раздавала налево и направо, больше не развлекали. На пятый день отсутствия Эрны, когда Джил со скуки уже была готова начать нарушать самый главный уговор с Хозяином, тот вернулся на планету. В рабочем секторе он появился не сразу, только через два дня. Зато когда появился, первым делом вызвал к себе Джил Сандерс.

После обмена приветствиями и дежурного отчета Хозяин предложил ей закурить. Когда первое колечко дыма растаяло в воздухе, он сказал:

– Сегодня к тебе прибудет пополнение. Твои жеребцы стали снижать темпы. Вам нужна свежая кровь.

Джил, было, вскинулась – план ее зэки выполняли, попробовали бы они его не выполнять! – и тут поняла, что он улыбается.

– Я говорю не только о работе. Тебе стало скучно. У меня появился один экземплярчик. И я подумал, что лучше места, чем твой отряд, мне для него не найти.

– У вас проблемы с ним, босс? – спокойно спросила Джил. Она понимала, что просто так он не стал бы лично представлять ей никого из зэков.

Он приподнял бровь.

– Что ты, какие могут быть проблемы у меня? Нет. Но я хотел предупредить, что проблемы могут возникнуть у тебя.

Настала очередь Джил приподнимать бровь. Она научилась этому специально, глядя на Хозяина, и ей нравилось демонстрировать свое умение.

– Что вы, босс. Разве у меня могут быть проблемы с зэками?

– Надеюсь, что нет. У меня есть пожелание относительно него. Он твой. Тебе понравится, я уверен. Делай что хочешь, только помни – он должен оставаться живым. И еще: каждое ваше представление с этим жеребчиком должно быть записано.

– Вам нужен компромат?

– Мне нужна красивая порнографическая продукция, с рейтингом повыше. А экземпляр очень для этого дела подходящий. Сама увидишь, – усмехнулся Хозяин. – Свободна.

Джил поднялась и вышла из кабинета, чувствуя, как интерес и легкий зуд внизу живота просыпаются практически одновременно. Хозяин не стал бы говорить так, если бы новый зэк не был в самом деле интересным экземпляром.

 

"Не обманул", – промелькнула в голове мысль.

Джил окинула вновь прибывшего заключенного с ног до головы. Несмотря на то, что его всего лишь переместили по планете из комплекса в комплекс, правила требовали тщательного досмотра. Джил всегда использовала эту процедуру для того, чтобы оценить новичков в подробностях.

Да, фигура что надо. Крепкие ноги, красивые бедра, четко обрисованный пресс… под прессом тоже все присутствует в должном комплекте. Если представить, какой он в стоячем состоянии… ладно, об этом позже. Высокий, широкоплечий, красивые мускулистые руки, заложенные за затылок, бледно-золотистая кожа с остатками хорошего загара. Словно лениво прикрытые глаза, рыжие кудри.

– На меня смотреть! – негромко приказала Джил, и золотые ресницы нехотя дрогнули.

Равнодушный, до одури синий взгляд.

Она несколько секунд молча оценивала выражение его лица, потом кивнула охранникам:

– Медленно реагирует. Пять плетей для начала, пусть одевается и в тридцать пятую одиночную. Харрис, ты.

Пять плетей от Харриса – это как десяток от кого-нибудь другого. Ничего, до завтра оклемается. С непривычки они все от порки ватные делаются, до камер чуть что не нести приходится. Там, где их держат до рабсектора, порядки не те. Но потом все равно привыкают.

Свист плети. Тонкое жало рассекает кожу с первого удара. Красивая была спина. Не страшно, если будет себя хорошо вести, все успеет зажить до возвращения Эрны. Шрамы и жеребцов украшают, не только мужчин. Кстати, до возвращения напарницы еще больше недели. Нет, это удовольствие – оприходовать новичка в игре на троих – она не упустит. Одной забавляться не тот кайф.

Стоп, это что, все?

Джил задумалась и не отследила, как все закончилось. Новенький одевался у стены, молча и самостоятельно, и только неестественно прямая спина с пятью пересекающимися багровыми рубцами свидетельствовали о том, что Харрис не халтурил.

А Хозяин опять прав. И проблемы могут быть, и интересные... Ладно. Поглядим еще, жеребчик мой золотой.

 

Джил начала сознавать, как же она истосковалась по хорошему сексу. Хорошему – чтобы щекотало нервы и доставляло наслаждение телу. А для такого была нужна компания Эрны. Джил ждала ее, как манны небесной. На исходе самой себе поставленного срока она была готова уже бросаться на стены от непривычно долгого воздержания. Однако даже думать о том, чтобы поразвлечься с кем-то другим, ей не хотелось. К концу последней недели она уже твердо была убеждена – только этот. Надолго ли ей хватит запала, она не знала, да и не хотела узнавать. Просто пока она не получит это золотое тело в свое полное распоряжение, она не сможет смотреть ни на кого другого.

Она стала лично присутствовать на участке, где работал Лазарев. Охранники давно знали, что если Сандерс зачастила к новенькому – ее лучше не отвлекать.

Эрна прилетела рано утром и сразу заступила на свою смену, однако Джил успела порадовать ее предстоящей встречей с новой игрушкой. Показать свое приобретение Джил не успела, но тем веселее будет вечером. Эрну этот рыжеволосый красавчик тоже должен заинтриговать. Особенно если он будет вести себя с ними обеими так же, как с самой Джил.

Она перевела взгляд наверх. Лазарев сегодня работал на погрузке. Он всего лишь управлял роботом-погрузчиком, но жаркое солнце заставило его сбросить куртку. Джил, не стесняясь никого, смотрела на него во все глаза. Он возбуждал ее, и неважно, что он при этом делал. Если бы он застыл неподвижно, все равно бы заводил. Да она могла и не смотреть – одна только мысль о его руках, плечах, широкой груди... А эта спина, исполосованная тонкими рубцами полузаживших шрамов – с момента их первой встречи он получил не один десяток новых… Это бледное каменное лицо, губы, которые хотелось искусать до крови... Что ж ты делаешь, наглец, а?

Наглец не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Только по приказу, только по принуждению смотрел в ее сторону, отвечал на вопросы – так, как будто автоответчик включал. А вообще он почти не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Монотонно выполнял свою работу и думал, постоянно о чем-то думал. Как и сейчас.

 

***

 

– …Пашка, я боюсь. Там наверно крысы... Водяные.

Он стоит по пояс в воде, а Ника, обхватив руками его шею, сидит в его объятиях.

– Ник, всех крыс убью... Поплыли, посмотрим что там.

Девушка нехотя опускается в воду, смотрит тревожными зелеными глазами.

– Ну, поплыли...

Они доплывают до каменного навеса на скале. Водопад. Феникс берет Нику за руку, и они осторожно идут вперед. Стоя перед самим водопадом, он протягивает руку вперед и улыбается.

– Грот, я так и знал.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он подхватывает ее на руки и стремительно проходит сквозь поток воды, она даже не успевает выдохнуть. Грот наполовину заполнен водой.

– Пашка... Как здесь красиво...

Они проплывают-проходят еще пару метров и натыкаются на риф, покрытый мхом. Феникс забирается на него и поднимает к себе Нику. Она прижимается к нему, и он чувствует, как накатывает возбуждение. Утыкается носом в ее волосы, вдыхая свежий запах моря, проводит языком по солоноватому плечу, чувствует знакомую, желанную дрожь, прокатывающуюся по всему ее прохладному телу. Она всегда так на него реагирует. Феникс поднимает Нику, сажая ее на себя, прислоняет спиной к камню. Целует шею, поднимается выше, захватывает губами пушистую мочку уха. Одной рукой поддерживает девушку, вторая скользит между ее ног. Ее тихий, почти заглушенный шумом водопада, стон. На минуту он перестает целовать ее, пристально вглядывается в лицо.

Как же ему нравится наблюдать за лицом любимой во время ее оргазма! Он сам мог дойти до пика, только лишь наблюдая за ней...

 

***

 

Сигнал окончания работ.

– Эй, Лазарев! Спускайся, – окрик снизу.

Опять пришла.

Эта жесткая, властная женщина с короткими темными волосами с первого взгляда его отметила. Феникс помнил ее заинтересованные глаза с легко читаемой похотью, изучающие его обнаженное тело. Тогда он почти не обратил на нее внимания, и это не прошло незамеченным. С тех пор она придиралась к нему по любому пустяку, назначала какие-то наказания, однажды натравила на него охранников. Однако отсидка в карцере его не пугала, на боль он давно не обращал внимания, и вообще – после фантазий Хана с Кледнером эта нимфоманка не вызывала у него никаких эмоций. Казалось, все эмоции остались там, в комнате свиданий, где он в последний раз видел свою Нику.

– Хочешь остаться в ночную?

Саркастический голос Сандерс вернул его к действительности. Феникс остановил робота и нажал на спуск. Машина медленно поползла вниз.

Надзирательница движением руки остановила охранника, взяла у него из рук золотистые браслеты, сама наклонилась и защелкнула их на щиколотках Феникса. Выпрямляясь, провела по внутренней стороне бедра рукой, даже не делая вид, что случайно. Он не пошевелился, равнодушно смотрел в сторону. Это был далеко не первый знак внимания, которым Сандерс его награждала, и он уже устал ждать, когда последует более настойчивое предложение. Эта женщина не была похожа на человека, любящего долгие прелюдии.

– Лазарев, что ты как красна девица? – жарко выдохнула ему в ухо надзирательница. – Я ж знаю, что Хозяин не любит тебя. Тебе и сейчас несладко, а будет еще хуже. Хозяин не остановится. Но если перестанешь упираться, я сделаю так, что станет легче… Давай, себе же поможешь!

Он отклонил голову, отстраняясь от ее влажного дыхания. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось отбросить ее прочь, как гадюку.

– Я могу идти? – все так же равнодушно спросил он, будто она и не говорила вовсе.

– Пожалеешь, – голос и правда стал похож на шипение змеи. Надо же, что-то изменилось.

И не только голос. Лицо Сандерс, когда она шагнула назад, тоже изменилось. Нездоровый блеск глаз и неясная усмешка на тонких губах впервые за неделю их знакомства обещали перемены и в их отношениях "заключенный-надзиратель". Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.

– В карцер его, – бросила она охранникам. – В нижний. Позвать Харриса. Десять плетей за наглое хамство. И пусть возьмет "змею". Чтоб в лохмотья!

Феникс стоял все так же неподвижно, ожидая команды охранников. Дура, неужели еще неясно, что этим его не пронять?

– Потом на лежак, лицом вверх. Силикен – пятый номер, и смотрите, чтобы мышцы не перерезало, ему еще работать. До утра пусть полежит, о жизни подумает. И о своем поведении.

Я подумаю. Только бы тебя рядом не было.

Толчок в спину. На слова охранник уже даже не тратится…

 

Конец смены Джил давно так не ждала. Мысли о распятом в нижнем карцере обнаженном парне, еще не знающем о своем предназначении, просто сводила с ума. Она даже немного завидовала Эрне – той спокойнее, она еще не в курсе, что их ждет сегодня. Ладно. Недолго осталось. Всего час.

Полчаса.

Пять минут.

– Ну, что ты мне обещала? – ворвалась в ее комнату Эрна. – Я там закисла, в той дыре. Ни одного стоящего мужика на всю округу. Я так понимаю, у нас новый мальчик?

– Мальчик… – усмехнулась Джил. – Да, мальчик. Сама увидишь. Переодевайся, он нас уже заждался. Я его неделю мариновала, тебя ждала.

– Что, так горит желанием услужить?

Джил отстранилась от зеркала, критически осмотрела накрашенные ресницы.

– Горит? Да я бы не сказала. Но сегодня загорится. Ппоиграем в неутомимого жеребца и наездниц.

Она протянула руку, выдвинула ящичек трюмо, достала коробку с ампулами и небольшим шприцем-пистолетом.

– Я когда-то игралась с ним. Действенная штука. Мальчик может и не хотеть, его участия не требуется. Один кубик этой прелести, и у него стоять будет часа полтора. Нам хватит.

– А не хватит – можно и повторить, – Эрна скинула рабочую одежду, направляясь к душу.

– Нет, повторять не будем. Сдохнуть может. Сердце-то у него не лошадиное. А мне этого непременно надо живым оставить… так что придется успеть.

Эрна нырнула в душевую кабину, а Джил подошла к приоткрытой двери, продолжая лекцию:

– Что отдельно забавно – в отличие от нас, для него удовольствие будет ниже среднего. Пока препарат действует, хрен он кончит. Так и будет… И хочется – и не получается.

– Тоже мне, страдания, – фыркнула из-за занавески Эрна.

– Не скажи, приятного мало. Посмотришь. Я насмотрелась в свое время. Впечатляет.

Джил замолчала, уставясь в матовую занавеску, за которой текла вода и возилась Эрна. Эх, золотой мой, ты даже не представляешь, какой ад тебя ждет. А вот надо было соглашаться добровольно…

Она облизнула губы.

– Ну, скоро ты? – позвала напарницу. – Сил нет ждать. Тебе хорошо, а я уже дней десять жду.

– И хочется, и не получается? – ехидно спросила Эрна.

– Что-то вроде того, – рассмеялась Джил и вышла в комнату.

 

К карцеру они подошли минут через тридцать, когда Джил уже была готова убить напарницу за медлительность. Однако у дверей она забыла о злости. Потому что теперь от вожделенного тела ее отделяла только дверь. Сдерживая торопливость пальцев, она набрала код, створки двери расползлись в стороны, пропуская внутрь ярко освещенного карцера. Когда дверь была закрыта и заблокирована, Джил повернулась к Эрне. Та уже стояла у лежака с распростертым на нем парнем и молча оглядывала открывавшийся ей вид.

– Ну как? – поинтересовалась Джил, подходя ближе, и бросила на пол рядом с лежаком тонкую резиновую дубинку – сегодня она точно пригодится..

Парень лежал неподвижно, но она видела, что на стянутых силикеном запястьях и лодыжках выступила кровь из порезов от пут – уже пытался вырваться. Но его хорошо связали, не пошевельнуться. Силикен попрочнее цепей будет.

Глаза закрыл. Уснул, что ли? Хотя от такого света, бьющего как кувалдой, хочешь не хочешь, закроешь.

– Лазарев, – негромко позвала она, подходя вплотную. – Проснись, спящая царевна, пора поработать.

Медленно поднимаются ресницы золотого цвета, и синие глаза все так же безразлично смотрят мимо, куда-то в потолок.

– Ну что, котик? Я тебя предупреждала. В последний раз спрашиваю: не хочешь по-хорошему?

Ни одного движения в ответ, ни вздоха.

– Отлично. Эр, давай.

Эрна достала из сумочки на бедре шприц, приложила к запястью парня, чуть выше впившейся в кожу нити. Непроизвольный рывок связанного, естественно, не помог ему устраниться, зато напомнил о силикене. Джил, наблюдавшая за ним, заметила сузившиеся глаза и закушенную губу – буквально на миг. Героический какой. Ты думаешь, это – боль? Думаешь, что все выдержишь, не издашь ни звука, не доставишь мне такого удовольствия?

Она склонилась прямо к его уху – как недавно на рабочей площадке, только отклониться он уже не мог, и также жарко прошептала:

– Через пару минут оно начнет действовать. И тогда мы будем играть. У тебя и без твоего участия так встанет, что на нас обеих хватит, и еще бы на целый бордель хватило. Я все равно получу от тебя то, что надо мне. А вот ты не получишь ничего. Ты никогда не увлекался тантрическим сексом? Я сама, правда, не пробовала, но говорят, это когда час, два трахаются и не кончают. Вот сейчас попробуешь, что это такое. Ты думаешь, тебе сейчас больно? Ты просто еще не знаешь, что будет к концу наших… скачек.

Рыжий пошевельнулся, Джил отстранилась, и он повернул к ней лицо, впервые взглянув прямо в глаза. Хрипловатый голос, полный брезгливого презрения, произнес короткое:

– Пошла на хер.

Она отшатнулась, слегка задохнувшись от неожиданности.

– Пойдем, пойдем, – насмешливо сказала Эрна, возвращая Джил в прежнее состояние предвкушения. – Вот на твой и пойдем. Обе.

Эрна отбросила шприц к стене, рывком сбросила короткое платье, надетое на голое тело – специально для того, чтобы вот так резко его снимать. Джил несколько секунд любовалась подтянутой фигурой напарницы, потом перевела взгляд на парня. Заметила, как расширились зрачки синих глаз, как напрягается сильная шея и ходят желваки под кожей.

– Что ты дергаешься так, котик? – почти ласково спросила она, легкими движениями скидывая блузку и юбку себе под ноги. – Ты же любишь секс. Ты не можешь не любить секс, с таким-то телом, тебе только им и заниматься… у тебя же жена была? Или она тебя не трахала?

Она расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову.

Эрна не смеялась, только усмехалась. А ее белые руки уже исследовали бедра распятого перед ней парня – пока еще осторожно, словно испытывая его на боязнь щекотки.

– Не женщина – рыба фригидная. Такого мужика и не оттрахать…

– Заткнись! – сквозь зубы.

Джил перестала смеяться.

– Ух ты, какой злой... – протянула она, проводя рукой по его груди. Наконец-то эта гладкая кожа! Она прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к темному кружку соска и крепко ущипнула. По телу парня прошла легкая, почти незаметная судорога. Это пока "незаметная". – Разорвал бы меня, если б мог, да? Или неееет… ты наверняка из тех, кто не бьет женщин.

– Женщин. Не сук, – вдруг выплюнул он все так же сквозь зубы.

На этот раз она среагировала на этот голос правильно – наотмашь ударила его по лицу, так что голова мотнулась к плечу.

– Не хами, котик. Ты уже готов, я вижу. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь через четверть часа. Умолять будешь…

– …кричать будешь, – подхватила Эрна, продвигаясь все выше по его телу, к отвердевшему и готовому к употреблению члену. – Я заставлю тебя.

– Я заставлю тебя, – прошептала Джил снова ему в ухо, а ее острые ногти в это время оставляли глубокие царапины на шелковистой коже плеча.

 

Феникс глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он представлял, что сейчас будет. Уже представлял. Это не страшно. Какой бы адской ни была боль, ее можно выдержать. Но не в ней дело сейчас. Снова мерзость, снова отвратительное чувство, что от него ничто не зависит. Какие-то ошалевшие бабы. Не бой, не вооруженные бандиты, не хищники в джунглях. Нет драки, нет возможности раскидать и вырваться, есть только одно: выдержать. Они хотят играть с его телом – пусть играют. Нимфоманка хотела мальчика – она его получила. Связанную куклу. Нет, солдатик. Стойкий оловянный солдатик…

Он понял, что у него начинают путаться мысли, и испугался. Не этих сумасшедших баб, не того, что они могут сделать с его телом – испугался потерять контроль над своим сознанием, замутненным наркотиком. Его тело они получили, но он не должен позволить им сломать его внутри. Чтобы не доставить им этого удовольствия, надо сосредоточиться…

Быстрый язык Сандерс оставлял влажные дорожки на его лице, шее, на исцарапанных плечах. Руки Эрны, поглаживающие его бедра, добрались до члена, который и без дополнительных ласк был уже в полной боевой готовности. Настойчивые пальцы неумолимо доводили его до состояния, когда в другой обстановке он уже давно кончил бы… но не сейчас.

Сосредотачиваться не получалось. До аутотренингов ли тут.

Сандерс, оторвавшись от его плеч, вдруг резко схватила его за волосы, заставляя открыть глаза.

– Смотри на меня!

Безразличие уже не давалось. Он слышал собственное хриплое дыхание, вырывающееся из горла при каждом движении умелых рук Эрны там, внизу. Смотреть на Сандерс так противно… Как же мерзко она выглядит в этой дурацкой полумаске.

Она выпрямилась во весь рост, подняв с пола резиновую дубинку, стремительно перекинула ногу через его тело и резко опустилась ему на грудь верхом, придавливая всем своим весом и дополнительным усилием.

На секунду в глазах потемнело. Спина, исполосованная парой часов раньше…

Стон не вырвался. Пока он может, он не позволит им услышать ни звука, кроме этого дыхания, которое он и рад бы заглушить, да это невозможно.

Сандерс склонилась к самому его лицу, обеими руками приставив дубинку к его горлу.

– Тебе уже хорошо, жеребец мой скаковой? Эрна свое дело знает. Она кайф ловит, когда у нее во рту такой монстр, как твой. А мне другое нужно для начала. Ты знаешь, что?

Он слегка отвернул голову, насколько позволяли путы, и дубинка тут же прижалась к горлу сильнее, напоминая, что увернуться не получится.

– Ты воняешь, как сука во время течки, – сообщил он ей, задыхаясь.

Против ожиданий, дубинка соскользнула.

– Может быть, – сказала Сандерс изменившимся голосом. – Сейчас сам проверишь. Если не захочешь сдохнуть, будешь работать, как паинька.

Она медленно, зная, какую боль доставляет вжатой в жесткий лежак спине, не приподнимаясь, переползла ему на лицо, прижалась, лишая возможности дышать.

Если не захочешь сдохнуть, будешь работать…

Какие-то секунды он сопротивлялся, но силы таяли, а инстинкт выживания набирал обороты. Даже сквозь шум в ушах он услышал стон, который издала Сандерс, едва его язык коснулся ее.

А Эрна вытворяла что-то невообразимое с его телом. Он чувствовал поглаживания, ласки губами, языком, она покусывала его, а руки гладили живот, бедра, и уже было все равно, до чего она дотрагивается – любая точка откликалась на прикосновение новой судорогой возбуждения. Казалось, еще немного, и он извергнет целый фонтан, кончит прямо в трехметровый потолок… но секунды шли, а разрядка все не наступала. Часть его помнила, что ему обещали полтора часа такой пытки, но вторая часть сознания не могла с этим смириться и замирала в пока еще сладострастном ожидании.

Сандерс наверху вскрикнула, приподнялась, выгибаясь назад, и он смог нормально вздохнуть. Она соскользнула на пол, но тут же снова оказалась рядом. Торопливо, как будто опаздывая, вытерла ему рот жесткой ладонью и впилась в него жадным поцелуем, словно стремясь вытянуть всю кровь через губы.

 

Наконец-то этот гордый самец в ее власти! Наконец-то он только что довел ее до первого оргазма. Не столько его язык помог, сколько осознание того, что он сдался, он покорился… Какие сладкие губы с солоноватым привкусом крови, как они поддаются ее зубам, не сжимаясь в жесткую линию, как раньше, на рабочей площадке. О, а вот и язык, только что доставивший ей наслаждение…

Парень еще сопротивляется, но это только видимость. Он слабеет, а препарат набирает силу, и они с Эрной не бездельничают. Скоро у него не останется мыслей о противостоянии, только одно будет владеть всем его существом. Недостижимый, запрещенный, но такой желанный пик того, что с ним сейчас происходит.

Джил почувствовала, как ее собственное возбуждение пошло на новый виток.

– Ты не получишь ничего, – произнесла она, оторвавшись от его кровоточащих губ. – Ты можешь свихнуться, но это не прекратится, пока я не позволю. А когда я разрешу тебе кончить, это принесет только новую боль. Я покажу тебе, как надо заниматься сексом, котик.

Она видела, что он слышит ее и, может, что-нибудь ответил бы, но у него нет голоса, нет сил набрать достаточно воздуха для ответа. Впрочем, сейчас главное, чтобы он слышал, держал открытыми глаза и чувствовал их с Эрной.

Словно откликаясь на свое имя, произнесенное напарницей мысленно, застонала и откинулась от своей игрушки Эрна.

Джил не стала дожидаться, пока та придет в себя, и заняла ее место. Какой красавец! Она видела много мужских членов, но такие встречались ей редко – идеальная форма, мраморные прожилки вен оплетают ствол, а эрекция какая… скульптура, да и только. Она вдруг вспомнила о камерах. Картинно обхватила "скульптуру" пальцами, демонстрируя невидимому наблюдателю, провела ноготком вдоль от головки до основания. Вот эту судорогу, волной прокатившуюся по влажному от пота телу, было видно уже невооруженным глазом. Что ж ты молчишь, золотой мой? Хоть стон, хоть самый тихий вскрик… для начала.

Она почувствовала, что держать этого красавца в руках ей уже мало, и быстро оказалась сверху, насаживаясь на парня так, словно хотела проткнуть себя насквозь. Она ускоряла ритм, глядя ему прямо в затуманившиеся глаза. Джил видела, как он задыхается, видела кулаки, которые сжимались и разжимались. Глаза его закрылись, и она поняла, что он все еще пытается совладать с собой, с собственным непослушным телом, со всеми своими инстинктами и рефлексами разом. Безрезультатно, против природы и химии не попрешь, котик. Джил закусила губу, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма.

Ах, какой упрямец! И этот упрямец весь в ее власти.

Пришла в себя Эрна, снова подошла к лежаку и заслонила своим обнаженным телом лицо парня. Джил успела увидеть, как та запускает руки в огненные волосы, и тут ее снова накрыло.

Долгое воздержание дало о себе знать. Они были ненасытны, и когда Джил поняла, что время на исходе, ей в голову заползла шальная мысль – а может, ну его, Хозяина? Еще полкубика, и игра продолжится.

 

Игра… Сука была права. Такой боли он не испытывал никогда. Каждое прикосновение приносило только ее. Боль отдавалась в голове, в груди, и там, где давно уже все, казалось, превратилось в открытую рану, тем не менее, все еще жаждущую того последнего касания, которое принесет облегчение разрядки.

Однако ласка следовала за лаской, его то кусали, то царапали, истязающие его руки были словно везде. И ничего…

Феникс осознавал четко только одно: он все еще молчит. И будет молчать. Пусть его животная половинка заходится в крике, но эти суки его не услышат. Он цеплялся за эту мысль, как за последнее, что держало его рассудок в полуясном состоянии.

 

Здравый смысл взял верх над телом, пресыщенным сексом, и Джил в последний раз провела рукой по перевозбужденной плоти, вызвав еще одно болезненное сокращение мышц.

– Все, золотой мой.

Она отошла в сторону своей смятой одежды, подобрала юбку.

– Смотри, Эр, не пропусти. Цветочки кончились, ягодки пошли.

Эрна натягивала платье, тоже с интересом наблюдая за измученным парнем.

 

А Феникс уже не обращал на них никакого внимания. На этот раз действительно, не обращал. Действие препарата заканчивалось, и физиология здорового молодого мужчины брала свое. Природа бывает очень мстительна по отношению к тем, кто пытается ее преодолеть, но совершенно равнодушна к ним.

Его оставили в покое, но это уже не имело значения. Потому что изнутри все поднималось и поднималось… и наконец, прорвалось. Его сотряс сильнейший оргазм, вырывая из груди тот самый стон, которого так добивалась от него Сандерс. Тело непроизвольно выгнулось, насколько позволяли стягивающие его нити. Изуродованная спина дала о себе знать при первом же толчке, но Феникс скоро перестал замечать этот слабый писк. Он почти не чувствовал перетянутых режущими путами рук и ног, но зато сердце ощущал так, будто оно стремилось проломить ребра. Наконец-то… Он уже перестал соображать, где находится, что с ним происходит – только эта мысль: "наконец-то"… Едва мышцы расслабились после первого извержения, как накатила вторая волна, потом третья. Он не считал, сколько раз перехватывало дыхание, а в низу живота каменела новая боль. Все вокруг кружилось, темнело.

 

Этот стон звучал у Джил в ушах, даже когда прекратился.

Ты все-таки не непробиваемый.

Она бросила взгляд на Эрну, которая застыла, глядя на бьющегося в окровавленных нитях парня. Да, завораживающее зрелище. Он так долго находился на самом пике, так ждал этого момента и теперь, когда дождался, вряд ли рад. Пятый оргазм подряд шел уже всухую, и наверняка пустые судороги, сводящие его тело, приносили больше страданий, чем облегчения. После шестого дрожь начала стихать. Все?

Нет, котик, не все. Наркотик еще в крови, и я знаю, как преподнести тебе еще один урок на будущее.

Джил поманила обратно Эрну. Та сначала не поняла, но быстро включилась. Четыре руки и два языка, знающие, где именно находятся самые чувствительные места на теле мужчины, делали невозможное.

– Джил, у него опять встает! – восхищенно пискнула Эрна.

На ее голос рыжий медленно открыл глаза и тихо застонал. Джил склонилась к его лицу, поймала сине-туманный взгляд. Если бы она увидела в нем мольбу о пощаде – остановилась бы. Ей уже не были нужны его страдания, она насладилась ими сполна. Но он опять смотрел мимо нее, хотя и был в сознании.

– Ах, так тебе мало, котик? Недостаточно хорошо?

Она отстранила Эрну и сама занялась вновь поднимающейся плотью. Джил чувствовала, как реагирует на ее мучительные ласки отравленное наркотиком тело. Я заставлю тебя умолять, помнишь? Приближение новой кульминации она заметила по снова участившемуся прерывистому дыханию, по дрожи в каждой клеточке этого великолепного, все еще красивого тела, по сжатым кулакам, по сдавленным стонам, которые он уже не сдерживал.

Джил, не выпуская слабо пульсирующий член, потянулась к уху своей жертвы.

– Попроси отпустить тебя, – прошептала она.

Он услышал. Искалеченные губы дрогнули. Джил вся превратилась в слух.

– Иди на хер, – выдохнул он чуть слышно.

Пальцы ее сжались.

 

Через несколько минут, пока Эрна отпирала дверь, Джил смотрела на бесчувственного парня и думала, что такого развлечения у нее не было давно. Перед тем, как уйти, она не выдержала – вернулась к нему и снова поцеловала искусанные опухшие губы.

– Отдыхай, котик! – шепнула она ему в ухо.

Вряд ли он услышал.

 

***

 

Первое время нового охранника ставили в графике исключительно в ночную смену. Дагу было все равно. Ему нечего было делать днем, и он вполне безболезненно перешел на ночной образ жизни, отсыпаясь, пока другие работали. Ему нечем было интересоваться помимо знакомства с новыми коллегами, его ничто не волновало, он начал снова входить в состояние полуавтомата для работы, из которого, было, вышел, когда связался с рыжим. По сводкам и документам о прибытии он знал, что Лазарев находится в его же секторе. Правда, поначалу Даг занимал пост у входа в комплекс и не имел доступа в камеры. Его это вполне устраивало – хватит уже, он сделал все, что мог, пора забыть об этом приключении.

Однако в начале второй недели он обнаружил свое имя напротив слов "дежурный по сектору". Сначала почувствовал раздражение. Только устроился на новом месте… А потом понял, что ждал этого с момента перевода.

При первом же обходе он заглянул в тридцать пятую. Лазарев спал, как младенец. Ну и прекрасно, сказал себе Даг, вышел, завершил обход, вернулся в охранку и через пять минут после того, как за ним закрылись двери, был вынужден посетить туалетную комнату, потому что смысла прятаться от самого себя не было никакого. Заниматься самообслуживанием для него давно было делом привычным, но не часто этот процесс сопровождался такими яркими видениями самого невинного свойства – рыжие пряди на жесткой подушке, закрытые глаза, обнаженное плечо и поверх одеяла мускулистая рука с золотыми волосками.

 

Этой ночью он снова сидел в охранном помещении. Обход не принес ничего нового. Тридцать пятая была пуста, из записей сменщика следовало, что заключенный, по распоряжению старшего надзирателя Сандерс, помещен в нижний карцер, куда спускаться было не нужно по тому же распоряжению. Даг слышал, что она любила проводить воспитательные работы лично, частенько превращая этот процесс в сексуальные игры в стиле легкого садо-мазо. Конечно, это не смертельно, хотя с упрямством и принципиальностью рыжего могло получиться что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее.

Представлять даже обычный секс с этим типом было достаточно… волнительно. Поэтому Даг никак не мог заставить себя не думать о том, что происходило внизу.

Он заканчивал заполнять журнал дежурств, когда пискнул коммуникатор на пульте.

– Дежурный по сектору Дуглас Моррисон, слушаю.

– Старший надзиратель Сандерс, – включился динамик женским голосом. – Вызвать врача в нижний карцер и перевести заключенного в камеру.

– Слушаюсь, мэм, – автоматически отозвался Даг, чувствуя, как опускается все внутри.

Чтобы Лазареву потребовался врач даже на взгляд этой мегеры, должно было случиться что-то действительно из ряда вон.

Он вызвал врача, который, зевая, пообещал спуститься минут через пятнадцать, и рванул к лифту. В кабине он заставил себя стоять спокойно, сохраняя безмятежное выражение на лице. Дверь в карцер была, естественно, закрыта. Даг провел карточкой дежурного в считывающем устройстве, створки разъехались, и он вошел внутрь.

Он ожидал обнаружить Лазарева избитым и окровавленным – Сандерс не расставалась с резиновой дубинкой и всегда была готова пустить ее в ход. Он ожидал бесчувственного тела на полу, скорчившегося от долгого воздействия браслетов Кали. Но то, что он увидел в реальности, заставило даже его толстую кожу покрыться мурашками.

Лазарева распяли на лежаке, тонкие силикеновые нити впились в кожу. Он был без сознания, бледный, как полотно, влажно темнели волосы на запрокинутой голове. Крови оказалось не так много, как Даг предполагал, зато было много спермы – на распростертом бесчувственном теле, на полу рядом. В воздухе, несмотря на работающую вентиляцию, стоял запах пота, секса и, все-таки, крови. Даг шагнул вперед, чтобы поскорее освободить истерзанное тело рыжего от безжалостного силикена, и вдруг заметил на полу шприц-пистолет. Ему что-то вкололи? Ампулу не вынули, и он без труда разобрал ничего не говорящее ему название. Сунул шприц в карман и занялся заключенным.

Когда пришел, наконец, врач, путы уже валялись на полу, а Даг стоял рядом с лежаком, не зная, что еще можно сделать. Быстрое обследование закончилось тем, что врач обработал порезы и исполосованную бичом спину парня, перевязал, вколол ему в запястье противовоспалительное и собрался уходить.

– Завтра я его проверю. Будет лучше, если вы перенесете его в более теплое и спокойное помещение, – равнодушно сообщил он Дагу. – Конечно, если у вас есть на то разрешение.

– Есть, – отозвался Даг и решился на вопрос: – Скажите, вы не знаете, что это?

Врач брезгливо взял шприц, изучил название на ампуле. Даг следил за его руками и не сразу заметил, как изменилось его лицо.

– Откуда у вас это?

– Нашел здесь, на полу, – пожал Даг плечами.

Врач обернулся и посмотрел на бесчувственного рыжего.

– И ведь целый кубик, судя по всему, – пробормотал он.

– Что это? – требовательно спросил Даг.

– Лучше вам не знать, поверьте мне.

Врач сунул шприц в карман, поднял свой чемоданчик, но Даг не позволил ему сделать ни шагу.

– Что это? – повторил он вопрос, вкладывая в него угрозу.

Врач неохотно ответил короткой лекцией, поняв, что не отвяжется.

– Препарат, воздействующий на нервную и кровеносную системы человека. У мужчин создает эффект сексуального возбуждения и эрекции, сдерживая при этом наступление эякуляции. Эффект длится тем дольше, чем больше доза. Чем дольше – тем больше нагрузка на сердце и выше болевые ощущения, заменяющие приятные, при нормальном сексе. После прекращения действия препарата организм получает отдачу… ну, вы видите, – врач повел подбородком к стене с потеками. – Ощущения при этом я себе даже представлять не хочу и вам не советую. Препарат запрещен к использованию. Поэтому ампулу я заберу и ликвидирую, а вы будете молчать о найденном шприце, иначе я не поручусь, что госпожа Сандерс и господин Кледнер захотят, чтобы вы продолжали так много говорить. Я могу быть свободен?

– И вы ничего не сделаете?

– Ликвидирую, я же сказал.

– Для заключенного.

Врач тяжело вздохнул и снова поставил чемоданчик на пол.

– Парень молодой и сильный, но вы правы. Я сделаю ему инъекцию для поддержания нормальной сердечной деятельности. Все-таки кубик, это часа полтора-два такого напряжения… многовато.

Когда врач ушел, Даг некоторое время собирался с духом, чтобы взяться за Лазарева. От мысли вызвать кого-нибудь для помощи он тут же отказался. Он все пытался представить, что тут творилось. По всему картина выходила ужасная даже для него, привыкшего наблюдать тюремный беспредел. Ну, Сандерс, ну, сука… Нет, не надо никого звать. Равнодушные и жестокие руки не должны больше трогать рыжего. Хватит с него на сегодня. Даг сам все сделает.

Он осторожно просунул ладонь под наложенную широкую повязку. Невозможно поднять его так, чтобы не касаться спины. Вот черт.

Лазарев, не приходя в сознание, тихо застонал.

– Потерпи, рыжик. Все уже закончилось. Сейчас будет легче.

Даг поднял его на руки и медленно, чтобы не создавать дополнительных толчков, понес к выходу. Парень оказался тяжеловат, но Дагу было все равно. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас найти Сандерс и измордовать ее так, чтобы врачам собирать было нечего. В то же время его раздирало непривычное чувство – нормальные люди называют его состраданием. На этой работе Даг давно отвык от таких эмоций, и ему было не по себе. А еще больше не по себе ему было от другого желания. Он хотел знать, как именно все происходило в этом карцере. Увидеть это обнаженное тело живым, возбужденным…

Заткнись, придурок. Это была не любовная игра. Это было изощренное издевательство. Эта безумная баба обычно еще и с Паттерсон, та как раз утром прилетела.

Чтобы открыть камеру, ему пришлось опустить свою ношу на пол, а потом снова поднимать. Все тот же слабый стон резанул по нервам, как ножом.

– Все, слышишь, все уже. Больше я тебя не трону. Больше никто тебя не тронет.

Конечно, слышать его Лазарев не мог, но стонать перестал. Даг уложил его на койку, израненной спиной вверх. Он не очень соображал, что делать дальше, но твердо знал одно – если сейчас сюда придет даже сам Кледнер, чтобы прикоснуться к рыжему, то вылетит обратно, не успев руку протянуть.

А больше сделать ничего нельзя. Нужно было возвращаться в охранку, вызывать уборщиков, чтобы прибрали в карцере. При воспоминании о том, что им там придется убирать, Дага передернуло.

Он еще раз посмотрел на лежащего неподвижно заключенного, осторожно поправил на нем одеяло и медленно вышел.

 

***

 

– Босс, я принес документы.

Девин Фицджеральд обошел дубовый стол и остановился в почтительном полушаге от президентского кресла своего шефа. Кресло называли "президентским" из-за высокой спинки и шикарной кожаной обивки. Вообще, весь кабинет шефа выглядел шикарно. Как и все, что тот имел.

– Это все, Дев?

Шеф был явно не в духе. Темные круги под глазами говорили о бессонной ночи. Ну, что ж, может и не "не в духе", может, просто устал. Девин и сам бы не отказался поутомляться таким образом. Нет, не отказался бы.

– Нет, – он словно очнулся. – Тут еще запись с камеры видеонаблюдения.

Орест недоуменно поднял брови.

– С каких это пор я вертухаем подрабатываю? Если есть проблемы…

– Это двадцать пятый сектор, босс. Господин Самарин передал.

– Неужели?

– Да, вы же сами просили, если что.

Девин протянул шефу запись и застыл. Попросит выйти? Или тайна столь лютой, ничем не прикрытой ненависти к заключенному, наконец, раскроется? Девин хотя и бывал в охраняемой зоне, но разбирался в происходящем плохо. Старался не влезать в подробности. Однако слухи об этом парне дошли и до него. Вроде бы бывший офицер спецназа. Молодой. Что там могло произойти? Ту маниакальность, с которой Кледнер следил за парнем, можно было сравнить только с тем, как он вел себя со своей девушкой. Девин был человеком без особых сантиментов, но тут даже ему было не по себе. По ее поведению, по затравленному взгляду можно было сделать только один вывод – шеф купил себе красивую игрушку в полное пользование, не особенно учитывая ее желание или его отсутствие. Но раз она решила продаться, чего ж такая несчастная?

– Да, это непреодолимо, – насмешливый голос шефа вывел Девина из раздумий.

– Что, простите?

– Да вот. Посмотри, что девки вытворяют.

Девин перевел взгляд на монитор. Господи… Так и импотентом недолго сделаться.

– За что вы его так? – не выдержал Девин, но тут же спохватился. – Простите босс, это не мое дело.

Кледнер внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты прав, не твое. – Потом повернул голову к монитору. – Веселенькое зрелище, а?

Девин внутренне поежился. Есть люди, с которыми всегда стоит быть в хороших отношениях, а то жизнь сломать могут. Одним кивком головы.

– Если бы она его только видела…

– Простите, босс?

Девину вдруг захотелось быть не здесь. Где угодно, даже в ненавистном доме отца, только не здесь.

– Знаешь, кто это?

Знаю. Ваш враг.

– Бывший муж моей девочки.

Вот как. Теперь все понятно.

Кледнер перевел на Девина тяжелый взгляд.

– Видишь, как бывает.

Девин кивнул и опустил глаза. Вижу. Бывает.

 

***

 

Даг никогда не отличался особой сентиментальностью. Отделял эмоции от поступков, разделял работу и развлечения. И жить так становилось легче. Голова не болела. Он был человеком, который в любой ситуации мог ответить себе самому на вопрос – зачем ты это сделал? Даг всегда знал, зачем и почему, всегда и во всем отдавал себе отчет.

Происшествия же последнего времени поставили его в тупик. Теперь он не мог ответить себе ни на один вопрос, постоянно делал не то, что надо, думал о том, о чем… вернее, о _ком_ не надо. Зачем ты подставил собственную шею, зачем устроил эту "встречу на Эльбе"? Это женщина твоего хозяина, того самого Хозяина. А ведь его девчонка с рыжим уж точно не в шахматы играли. Ты хотел, чтобы ему было хорошо? Ну, хоть на время. Чтобы он знал, что все это ложь, что она любит его? А ты уверен, что эти знания принесли ему успокоение? Может, ненавидеть свою бывшую жену лучше, чем постоянно вспоминать любимую женщину, мучиться, зная, где и с кем она сейчас?

А сам-то ты... Как ты себе позволил? Как ты себе это позволяешь сейчас – пялишься на него, как влюбленная студентка? Нельзя так, и ему не поможешь, и сам пропадешь. Тут так нельзя. Он – зэк, ты – надзиратель, все! Отделяй, как всегда отделял, мух от котлет, долг от чувств.

Каждую ночь после того, как он вынес Лазарева из нижнего карцера, Даг давал себе обещание прекратить эти дурацкие и такие опасные игры, но каждую смену благие обещания летели в тартарары. Как только появлялся этот рыжий, как только Даг его видел. Он мог только заставлять себя смотреть, не приближаясь. По ночам, заходя в камеру, он был подчеркнуто сух, и никто, включая самого рыжего, не мог заподозрить, насколько тот выворачивает его душу.

Впрочем, Лазарев теперь, казалось, вообще никого не замечал. Парень не был хмур или мрачен, то есть, был, конечно, но это другое. Даг и без особых познаний в психологии понимал, что рыжий находится в таком состоянии, из которого вернуться очень трудно. Болото, в которое его засасывало, было настолько глубоким и настолько мутным, что Дагу становилось не по себе. Эти две гребаные дуры… Мог бы – растер бы в пыль. Кледнер, наверное, совсем рехнулся, раз опустился до такого.

А парень просто ушел в себя. И неизвестно, что или кто сумеет его теперь вытащить обратно. Разве что… Если бы Даг мог, он бы привел сюда его жену. Но, думается, этого не сможет уже никто.

Чего добивается Кледнер? Почему просто не убьет его? К чему все эти жуткие унижения, зачем все это, неужели он, Хозяин, не может справиться с ним иначе? Или… или и иначе не может, и так не может. Потому и не убивает.

 

– Дагги, ну я тебя умоляю!

Ход его мыслей прервал совершенно неожиданный вскрик знакомого голоса. Даг вздрогнул.

– Чего?

Рядом с ним стоял Пэт Данкер и делал "щенячьи глаза". Даг его недолюбливал. Пэт слыл душой компании. В комнате отдыха все время слышался его смех. Ребята любили, когда он на смене, но Даг знал то, чего не знали другие. А если и знали, то не придавали этому значения. Пэт – душегуб. Ну, так заключенные его прозвали. Его забавляет над ними издеваться, выдумывая все новые и новые способы. Как Сандерс… Он перешел ту грань, которую не стоит переходить на такой работе. И когда-нибудь он за это ответит. Даг не хотел Пэта расстраивать, но тот не просто так был принят на работу в тюремном комплексе. Он занял место другого охранника. Этого парня, тоже весельчака, незадолго до окончания его контракта придушили арестанты. Тот тоже перешел грань...

За все надо платить.

– Такая девчонка, Даг! Я ее месяц добивался! Подмени, будь человеком!

До Дага начало доходить то, о чем Пэт уже, кажется, битый час говорил, и что он не слушал, задумавшись.

– С ума сошел? Я уже двое суток дома не был. Попроси кого-нибудь другого.

– Кого?! – Пэт чуть не плакал. – Кроме тебя из местных только Крикет с Сэмми не на смене, а они ушли уже.

– Я… – Даг хотел сказать, что он очень устал, что он просто хочет спать или тупо пялиться в головизор, но не смог. Потому что на самом деле ему очень хотелось остаться. Но… – Но только в камерах особо опасных. Я общую зону не возьму, и не надейся.

Пэт подпрыгнул на месте, как ребенок, которому пообещали в цирк сходить.

– Я сейчас договорюсь! Спасибо, Дагги, спасибо!

– Я не “Дагги”, придурок, – тихо проговорил ему в спину Даг.

Ну и? Что ты собрался делать? Снова пялиться, пока он не видит? Или поговорить решил? Да, он сейчас явно расположен на откровенный разговор. Сам тебе все расскажет, поделится сокровенным, а потом просияет и лапу пожмет. И знаешь, почему? Потому что ты ему лучший друг, а он явно тот человек, который людей к себе на раз подпускает, особенно надзирателей и особенно сейчас. Идиот-мазохист, вот ты кто, Моррисон.

И все же Даг не мог дождаться вечера. Он точно знал, что обойдет все камеры за полчаса, удостоверится, что все в порядке, и пойдет к нему. Как можно и хотеть, и не хотеть чего-то одновременно? Моррисон, ты не просто идиот, у тебя шизофрения начинается, поздравь себя.

Смена как назло, шла ровно. Никаких вызовов, никаких нарушений, даже намеков на происшествия не было.

Сейчас или никогда. Просто проверить, посмотреть. Просто… Он отошел от последней камеры и направился к рыжему. Будь что будет. Что ты как перед свиданием?

Даг открыл камеру и огляделся. В тусклом неровном свете даже мощная фигура рыжего выделялась не сразу. Он с койки не вставал, что в принципе правильно. Этого в правилах прописано не было. Тюремщик входил, осматривал помещение, иногда подходил к самому арестанту, проверял браслет на лодыжке и выходил. Даг прошел вглубь камеры и встал около стены. Глаза закрыты, может спит? А если плохо?

– Эй, Лазарев.

Веки приподнимаются, но головы не поворачивает. Может, кого другого и взбесило бы такое поведение, но только не Дага. Конечно, ему плохо, а чего еще можно было ждать?

– Как самочувствие?

Рыжий медленно сел на койке и уставился куда-то в стену возле Дага.

– Хорошо.

Голос глухой, мертвый. Мертвее, пожалуй, только взгляд.

Так, что дальше? Парень, конечно же, ничего не скажет. Сам. Уйти? Нет, не в этот раз.

– Слушай... Иногда ситуация кажется безысходной, но…

Но что? Дальше не придумал?

– Я к тому, что нельзя опускать руки, вот.

Рыжий медленно перевел на него взгляд.

– Ты должен прийти в себя. Если не ради себя, то ради нее.

Что ты несешь?!

Дагу очень захотелось отвести взгляд, но он продолжал смотреть в упор в синие глаза рыжего.

– Кому должен? – неприятный, мертвый, тусклый голос. Но хоть как-то говорит, и на том спасибо.

– Я работаю не первый год, я знаю, видел. Ты так долго не протянешь.

Усмешка одними уголками рта.

– Господин тюремщик решил проявить благородство?

Да, диалог явно пошел не в ту сторону. Хватит слова подыскивать, давай в лоб, пока он вообще слушает.

– Мои причины тебя не должны волновать. – Голос Дага, наконец, обрел силу. – Но ты сдохнешь, если продолжишь в том же духе. Ты хочешь умереть? Ты эгоистично хочешь умереть, потому что это сейчас кажется самым простым и логичным.

Он остановился перевести дыхание, и рыжий воспользовался паузой.

– Это что, новое извращение? Тюремщик – психолог хренов? Спасибо, я не нуждаюсь, – Лазарев сжал губы.

Это только защита. Он огрызается просто потому, что ничего другого ему не остается, а ведь если бы мог, наверное, уже в драку полез бы, и Даг его понимал.

– Мне показалось, что твоей жене хотелось бы, чтобы ты жил.

Рыжий совсем закаменел лицом, бросил сквозь зубы:

– Что ты можешь знать о моей жене?

– Я знаю, что ради тебя она спит с Кледнером. Я видел ее в городе, Лазарев. Она совсем одна и ей очень плохо. А он относится к ней как к кукле, которую дергает за ниточки…

Так, вот оно. Его внимание. Застывшее, но уже совсем по-другому, лицо. Подрагивающие веки, сузившиеся глаза. Зачем ты это ему рассказываешь? Что он может сделать? Ты хочешь, чтобы его совсем придавило? Нет. Разозлить, наоборот – заставить проснуться.

– А еще я знаю, что он пытается тебя сломать. Я знаю, что сделала Сандерс в тот первый раз внизу, знаю, что они обе с тобой сделали, что продолжают делать, знаю, что на тебе живого места нет...

Даг умолк.

И знаю, что когда они поняли, что посеяли в первый раз шприц, во второй и дальше побоялись снова использовать эту дрянь. И поэтому насиловали тебя без химии, но едва ли это было приятнее.

– В жалости цепного пса не нуждаюсь.

Ага, вот и злость. Разбудил, молодец.

– Я бы здесь не работал, если бы умел испытывать жалость. Вы для меня не люди, вы номера, – ответил Даг и решил не останавливаться. – Все, кроме тебя. И если честно, я в этой части очень понимаю Сандерс. Просто у меня другие методы соблазнения и моральные принципы – прикинь, у меня они тоже есть. – Он вдохнул поглубже и закончил: – Просто ты мне нравишься. И нет, я сейчас не про твою невъебенную силу воли и умение держать удар.

Рыжий смотрел в его глаза. С изумлением. Даг видел, что это последнее, что тот ожидал услышать.

– Меня не было в той камере, где тебя и твоего друга… Но я знаю. В тот же вечер рассказали. Я понимаю, что ты...

Он не успел договорить, оказался намертво вжатым в стену. Синие глаза совсем рядом, горячее дыхание на щеке.

– Тоже хочешь попробовать? Хочешь стать вторым? Давай, только будь поласковей, я еще не привык.

Хочу. Хочу эти сердитые губы, эти сильные руки. Хочу чувствовать под пальцами твою кожу в шрамах, эти чертовы рыжие кудри. Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это со мной, достали пустые ночные фантазии.

Даг схватился за запястья Лазарева в полузаживших порезах от силикена, ощутил почти каменную твердость – да, этого только силикен и удержит.

– Хотел бы – я бы не пробовал, а делал! Жалости во мне нет, помнишь? А в тебе – есть. Жалко себя, да? – Железная хватка рыжего ослабла, и Даг сбросил его руки. – Да, я же все знаю! Ты был с мужчиной, тебя заставили! Заставили делать то, что раньше ты делал только с женщинами, что для тебя противоестественно, и заставили сделать это не просто с мальчиком с улицы, а с твоим другом. Тебя заставили делать это при твоих врагах, тебя заставили делать это при твоей жене. И ты сделал! А теперь тебе противно от себя самого и не хочется жить!

Даг перевел дух. По лицу рыжего ничего прочитать было нельзя, но он слушал, и что-то в нем зрело. Потому что Даг был прав и сейчас работал хирургом, вскрывая этот нарыв...

– А твоя женщина, да, фактически стала шлюхой, но это…

Откуда именно пришел удар, и как именно он его пропустил, Даг понять не успел. Он только понял, что утром поход к стоматологу обеспечен. А еще он понял, что лежит ничком, а те самые каменные руки вдавливают его в пол. Ну вот. Кто сказал, что мечты не сбываются?

– Псих, – он шевельнулся, и рыжий его тут же выпустил, сел рядом на пол, тяжело дыша, как и сам Даг.

– Бред твой достал, – выдохнул рыжий. – Не говори о ней здесь больше. И никогда не смей ее так называть.

Даг чуть приподнялся и сплюнул кровь.

– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что тебе нельзя сдаваться.

И назвал вещи своими именами. Как скальпелем по нарыву, да.

– Ну, сказал. Хватит.

Только сейчас до Дага дошло, что они разговаривают. Не как лучшие друзья, конечно, но в голосе парня больше не было защитных шипов и злости.

– Ты думаешь, что ей станет легче, если ты сдохнешь? Ты ведь так думаешь?

Рыжий поднялся на ноги, отошел к стене, словно хотел уйти от Дага подальше, и глухо произнес в ее ровную поверхность:

– Да, тогда она сможет уйти.

Ох, какой дурак.

– Я, конечно, не авторитет в женской психологии, но вот ты-то вообще ни черта не понимаешь...

– А ты понимаешь? – развернулся рыжий. – Что ты вообще можешь знать о моей жизни?

– Ничего, ты прав. – Даг потрогал челюсть. – Ну и кувалда у тебя… Но я другое знаю. Это не из психологии, это из реальности. Если твоя женщина ради тебя пошла на все это, значит, ты нужен ей больше, чем свобода, больше, чем жизнь. А значит, ты не имеешь права отказываться от того, что она делает. Ты должен жить. Несмотря на Кледнера, несмотря на тварей, которые тебя окружают, несмотря на то, что тебе пришлось сделать со своим другом… Но ради нее – должен. Знаешь, рай в кромешном дыму не виден, но он есть. Я знаю, для тебя это слабое утешение, но это так.

Даг медленно поднялся с пола и осторожно присел на краешек койки. Рыжий не шелохнулся, только следил за его передвижениями взглядом. Живым взглядом.

– Ты кто вообще? Офицер? Командовать привык. А тут ты все не так. Тут ты для всех – животное с номерком… И тебя убивает то, что ты не можешь перегрызть Кледнеру глотку.

Дага несло, он понимал, что говорит сумбурно, невпопад, но он должен был говорить, пока рыжий слушает. Больше некому его растолкать, разбудить, больше никто не сможет достучаться – просто потому, что больше никого нет. Только он, Даг. И он должен сказать все, а рыжий пусть думает, но не так, как до сих пор.

– Он может – а ты нет. Он захотел то, что принадлежит тебе, принадлежит не по праву сеньора, а потому что тебя выбрали и полюбили. Тебе паршиво оттого, что он посмел к ней прикоснуться, а она с ним спит, потому что боится, что глотку перегрызут тебе. Тебя бесит и то, что тобой пользуются как марионеткой, что твое тело больше не принадлежит тебе. Тебя выворачивает от того, что ты притронулся к мужчине, – он перевел дыхание. Да не дергайся, рыжик, просто слушай! – Не пытайся себе ничего объяснить, оправдаться, обвинить… не ищи логику, нет ее тут! Нет тут логики, Лазарев, есть только ты и зверье вокруг. Но твой друг на свободе. Разве одно это не стоило того, что ты сделал? И ты забудь… забудь, что он мужчина. Он просто человек, которого ты любишь. И неважно, как это звучит, ты-то знаешь, какой смысл вкладываешь в эти слова. И этого достаточно, поверь мне. Ты сделал это и ради нее, потому что если бы она увидела, как тебя убивают, то наверняка сошла бы с ума. А так у нее есть надежда, которую ты не смеешь у нее отбирать только потому, что тебя депрессией развезло...

Рыжий по-прежнему молчал, не отводя от него глаз.

– Я понимаю, ты не доверяешь мне, теперь ты никому не можешь доверять, особенно тем, кто смотрит на тебя так, как я. Это твое право. Но просто, чтобы ты знал: я тебя не трону, потому что ты этого не хочешь. Никогда.

Он поднялся. Хватит, пусть теперь переварит это все.

– Ложись отдыхать, Лазарев. Легкую жизнь я тебе не обещаю, но обещаю не предать.

Даг еще раз посмотрел на молчавшего парня и развернулся к выходу. Черт, вот ты влип, Моррисон! Бывает же.

 

…День как день, ничем не отличается от десятков предыдущих и черт знает скольких последующих. Разве что тем, что с утра после подъема выходной объявили. Выходной. Сидеть в этой клетке, где нет ни окон, ни часов, ни ощущения времени. Можно только отжиматься на кулаках, время от времени плескать в лицо прохладной водой и смотреть в серые стены. Главное – не думать, ни о чем не думать. Главное – не вспоминать. Ни себя прежнего, ни работу, ни поцелуев любимой, ни смеха друзей. Не было, ничего не было. Все это осталось за чертой, провалилось в мир снов. Ушло, затоптанное повседневными кошмарами. Надежды все меньше, наваливается безнадега, от которой уже никуда не уйти…

Отбой. Сквозь закрытые глаза пробивается неяркий свет, а отключиться мешают голоса охранников, совершающих обход. Они даже не приказывают встать, их совершенно не интересует – дышат обитатели камер или нет, они всего лишь отрабатывают свои зарплаты, всего лишь еще одна смена, еще одно дежурство.

– А чего это зэки не работали сегодня?

Подслушивать чужой разговор совсем не хочется, но выбора нет.

– Рик, ты как с луны свалился. Праздник сегодня.

Смешок:

– Национальный день Эринии?

– Ну, типа того. Хозяин женился и дал отбой рабочему классу.

– Как мило с его стороны… Самарин что ли?

– Ой, – шумный вздох, – говорю ж тебе – Хозяин. Сам!

– А. Не прошло и ста лет.

– Ну. А жена, говорят, девчонка совсем. То ли девятнадцать, то ли двадцать лет… Красивая, говорят. Да у него другой и не могло быть. Выходи давай!

– Выхожу я, выхожу. А что, правильно! Так и надо.

Голоса удаляются, вялые обсуждения больше не слышны. Вообще ничего не слышно, только звенящая тишина, только гулкий стук сердца. Оно сейчас не выдержит, разорвется и оборвет это никчемное существование.

Что это? Что это за жуткие, раскатистые волны смеха? Истеричный, хриплый, совершенно неудержимый. Ведь смеяться совсем не хочется! Ничего не хочется!

Кровь. Все руки в крови. Не больно, а ведь должно быть. Потому что вмятины в пластиковой стене от тяжелых ударов, потому что на ней кровавые пятна. Потому что костяшки почти вдребезги. Но так, только так! Пока не будет дыры! Пока не будет сил поднимать кулак...

Чьи-то сильные, но бережные руки обхватывают за плечи и валят, прямо на теплое тело позади, на пол. Они не выламывают запястья. Они только удерживают, почти обнимая, ждут…

Дышать по-прежнему тяжело, но перед глазами успокаивается мельтешение, утихает звон в голове. Руки почему-то перевязаны, а под спиной жесткий матрас. А рядом снова никого.

 

***

 

Через месяц Дага перевели в дневные смены. Когда его поставили надсмотрщиком на рабочей площадке, он обрадовался. Теперь рыжий был все время на виду, и можно было на совершенно законных основаниях следить за ним весь день. После свадьбы Кледнера Даг за него немного опасался. Таким невменяемым, как в тот день, он Лазарева никогда не видел.

Он понял, что очень вовремя тут оказался, когда через несколько дней на площадке появилась Сандерс. Даг надеялся, что ее привлек парнишка из новеньких, смазливый, с точеной фигурой и темной шапкой кудрей. И она, действительно, некоторое время наблюдала за новеньким, потом вполголоса сказала что-то охраннику рядом. Но, когда Даг уже вздохнул было с облегчением, Сандерс вернулась к участку, где работал Лазарев.

– Как работает? – поинтересовалась она у Дага.

Ему трудно было смотреть в ее блестящие глаза, но он заставил себя ответить бесстрастно:

– Отлично, мэм, норму выполняет.

– Хороший мальчик, да? – улыбнулась она и направилась к заключенному.

Даг видел, как она приближается. Видел, как выпрямляется рыжий, поворачивается на ее голос. Видел, как равнодушно он смотрит, как отвечает что-то, едва шевеля губами, как будто ему лень. Услышал резкий крик Сандерс:

– Моррисон!

Она уже шла обратно, и ему понадобилось сделать всего три шага, чтобы оказаться перед ней.

– Значит, так. Этот наглый мерзавец хамит мне, не первый раз. Он должен быть наказан.

Дагу стоило героических усилий сохранить спокойствие на лице и изобразить вопрос глазами.

– Сегодня я буду занята. Но этого, – кивок назад, – посадить в нижний карцер, двое суток. Я займусь им завтра. А сегодня пусть Харрис…

– Мэм, – прервал ее Даг, – я понимаю, что наглость должна быть наказана. Но завтра он нужен мне на своем рабочем месте и в рабочем состоянии.

Он сам не мог поверить, что решился на это, но сейчас ему было все равно. Он был готов врать, угрожать, убивать, умолять – все, что угодно. Но слова "нижний карцер" его ужаснули, похоже, больше, чем слышавшего их разговор безразличного внешне Лазарева.

Изумление, появившееся на лице Сандерс, подстегнуло. Надо сделать это сейчас.

– Я хочу поговорить с вами наедине, мэм. Не здесь, – твердо сказал Даг.

Идиот. Сейчас ты подставишь себя, его, и все вообще может рухнуть. Но есть же шанс, есть! Она не нуждается сейчас в рыжем, она теряет к нему интерес, думает, что выжала его, как лимон, думает, что уже его смяла, что это всего лишь остатки прежнего упрямства, что огонь уже погас… и теперь у нее появился этот новенький.

Изумление сменилось слабым любопытством.

– Я жду тебя в кабинете, – бросила она.

Даг подозвал одного из охранников, поставил его на свое место и быстро пошел за надзирательницей. Да, сейчас, пока она заинтересована. Он столько раз продумывал этот разговор, что сейчас мог начать его с любого места. Но начать надо будет с начала. Проходя мимо Лазарева, он не сдержался и бросил на него взгляд. Рыжий продолжал работу, как будто то, что сказала Сандерс, его вовсе не касалось.

Нет. Больше она не получит тебя. Даже если ты думаешь, что тебе все равно. Мне не все равно. Я больше не позволю ей.

 

В кабинете Сандерс было прохладно. Или это Дагу было холодно от волнения. Конечно, ничего страшного не произойдет, в крайнем случае, его переведут отсюда, потому что он помешает лично ей. Но у него была надежда, что все получится.

– О чем ты хотел говорить? – Сандерс села в кресло за небольшим письменным столом, сложила перед собой руки.

– Это разговор, пожалуй, личного плана, – начал он.

Левая бровь женщины приподнялась, выражая высокую степень удивления и любопытства. Даг решил, что это добрый знак.

– Я думаю, сюда уже дошли слухи о моей ориентации, не так ли?

Бровь вернулась на место, Сандерс задумалась. Несомненно, она что-то слышала, но сейчас обдумывает, а к чему бы это он. Ну, давай, это же просто, как дважды два! Так, Даг, она купилась, дави!

– Давайте будем откровенны. – Он позволил себе сесть без приглашения и тоже облокотиться на стол, чтобы оказаться к ней поближе, создать иллюзию доверительной обстановки. – Мы оба знаем, для чего вам нужен и Лаген сегодня, и Лазарев завтра. И для чего вы лично проводите некоторые наказания других зэков в этом секторе.

Выражение ее лица не изменилось, только в глазах мелькнула искра – то ли усмешка, то ли раздражение. Ладно, сейчас проверим, что это было.

– Вы красивая эффектная женщина с нормальным здоровым аппетитом по части секса, – негромко сказал Даг. – Это факт. И я понимаю вас, как никто другой. Потому что я тоже нормальный мужчина, с таким же здоровым аппетитом в той же области. И чувствую себя здесь так же, как и вы.

Она усмехнулась, на этот раз и губами тоже.

– Цветник, да? А мы садовники… Кого хотим, того срезаем. И – в вазочку.

Даг подавил растущее отвращение.

– Это вы садовник. А я так, подмастерье. Ваши возможности мне и не снились.

Снова усмешка. Она хоть и умная, а дура. Лесть в любом виде ее греет.

– Я подумал, что вы сможете меня понять. И решил просить вашего покровительства.

– Хочешь устроить собственный цветничок?

– Мне будет достаточно одного зэка. Но чтобы он был мой целиком и полностью.

Он ждал, что она сейчас либо выгонит его за наглость, либо рассмеется, либо спросит "Кто?"

– Этот рыжий жеребец, – утвердительно сказала она.

Спокойно. Она поняла это только потому, что ты взвился именно после того, как она захотела Лазарева использовать снова. Только спокойно.

Даг откинулся на спинку кресла и выдержал ее взгляд.

– Да.

Она помолчала, потом хищно улыбнулась.

– Котик котируется на всех фронтах… Никто не остается равнодушным, независимо от пола. Ах, какой экземпляр! – мечтательно произнесла она. – Упрямый, как осел. С ним трудно сладить, хотя я смогла. Не завидую я тебе. Но отказывать не буду. Твой.

Резкое окончание застало Дага врасплох – он готовился к длинной беседе с уговорами и просьбами, готов был унижаться и обещать златые горы… "Твой". Что, вот так просто?

– В мою смену можешь делать с ним все, что хочешь. Ты мужчина крепкий, справишься и в одиночку. Рекомендую браслеты не снимать, даже если ты уверен в силе своего кулака. Этот тип чуть силикен не разорвал, так что береги себя, Моррисон.

О, его челюсть давно запомнила, что себя надо беречь. И сила кулаков ему действительно может и не помочь, если уж говорить всерьез.

– Спасибо, – выдавил он.

– Не за что. Я свое от него получила. Теперь пусть под мужиком покувыркается. Ему будет полезно, сбить наглость и упрямство.

По тому тону, которым она это сказала, Даг вдруг понял, что ни хрена она не получила. Она не справилась, хотя почти раздавила парня в буквальном и переносном смыслах. И сама это понимает. Но не хочет больше прокалываться – сдает игрушку-головоломку в более надежные руки, так сказать. Авось в этих руках сломается. Ах ты, сука…

– Спасибо, госпожа Сандерс, – кивнул он с улыбкой. – Я могу идти?

– На здоровье. Только одно условие.

Даг изобразил внимание, мысленно упираясь лбом в стенку – никаких видеозаписей!

– Не убивай. Он нужен Хозяину живым. Иди и сегодня можешь начать. Я сутки дежурю.

Дуглас Моррисон вышел на улицу и вдохнул жаркий воздух.

Вот так и становятся рабовладельцами. Только что тебе подарили первого наложника, Даг. И что ты теперь будешь с ним делать?

 

Смена закончилась. Можно было идти домой. А можно, уже не таясь, к нему. Любимая глушилка у Дага всегда при себе, наблюдение отключить – как нечего делать. Только стоит ли?

Давай, Моррисон, покривляйся. Попридуривайся сам себе. Можешь даже домой сбегать. Чего там, бешеной собаке пять верст не крюк – вернешься через час, не больше. Иди уже. Не оглядывайся, что ты ищешь? Конфет и букетов у тебя все равно нет, да это и не то свидание. Иди!

Подгоняя самого себя, он спустился на первый этаж. Подошел, было, к дежурному на входе, но тот махнул рукой.

– Да проходи. Сандерс предупредила, что тебя в тридцать пятую без вопросов можно пускать.

– Она тут была? – вырвалось у Дага.

– Сразу после ужина. Как раз тридцать пятого навещала. Ты иди. Заждался тебя, наверное.

За сальную улыбочку и недвусмысленные интонации хотелось размазать этого смешливого по стенке. Но Даг молча развернулся и направился к коридору, ведущему вниз.

А теперь представь, что она наговорила Лазареву. Хорошо, если только наговорила… без иллюстраций. И еще представь, какой милый разговор у вас сейчас получится.

Челюсть предупредительно заныла.

“Мазохист ты, Моррисон”, – уже привычно подумал он, доставая свою карточку перед дверью тридцать пятой камеры.

Он вошел, закрыл дверь, одновременно включая в кармане глушитель – система отлаженная, знал, что понадобится. Сейчас лучше поговорить без свидетелей.

Лазарев обнаружился на полу. На шум появления визитера он не отреагировал. Закончил отжимания и только после этого поднялся и застыл, не поворачиваясь лицом к дверям. Он знал, кто вошел.

Говорить стандартное "Лицом ко мне!" у Дага язык бы не повернулся. Сказать тупо "Привет, Лазарев!" – тем более. Но стоять молча у дверей было глупо. Рано или поздно им придется выяснить реальное положение вещей. И лучше рано, чем поздно. Потому что Даг представлял себе, какие мысли по данному поводу могут бродить в этой упрямой рыжей башке, отравляя и без того израненную душу.

Он сделал шаг, второй, медленно подошел к заключенному.

– Мне сказали, теперь ты мной займешься лично? – остановил его холодный голос, в котором Даг различил под внешним безразличием что-то другое, рвущееся наружу. Ярость.

– Я знаю, как это выглядит, но…

…Нет, конечно, этого следовало ожидать. Он уже дал понять, что с ним можно вести себя, не как с тупым охранником, а как с нормальным человеком. В некотором роде то, что парень понял и принял это правило общения, даже хорошо. И для самого Лазарева, и для Дага. Ему было важно, что рыжий перестал воспринимать его предметом интерьера, как воспринимал всех остальных, включая даже Сандерс.

Обо всем этом Даг думал, снова лежа на полу у стены, куда его свалил третий тяжелый удар – первый он удержал, второй успел блокировать. Он не хотел отвечать, только защищался. Это оказалось правильной тактикой – рыжий замер с опущенными руками, стоя посреди камеры, смотрел в упор злыми, удивительно живыми горящими глазами, и понятия не имел, что именно сейчас как никогда близок к тому, чтобы Даг все-таки завалил его прямо на этом самом месте…

– Все? – поинтересовался он, проверяя вновь пострадавшую челюсть. На этот раз, кажется, обойдется без врачебного вмешательства. – Пар выпустил? Можем поговорить? Словами, без рук.

– Трахать меня ты тоже без рук будешь? – зло огрызнулся рыжий, но сверлить взглядом перестал, отошел к койке, сел на край, сцепив в замок пальцы и опустив голову.

– Захочешь – могу и без рук, – парировал Даг, поднимаясь. – Но я подозреваю, что ты вряд ли захочешь в любой вариации. Так что не будем о несбыточном.

Он встал на ноги, непроизвольно огляделся, хотя прекрасно знал, что сесть в камере некуда, кроме как на пол или койку. Ну и ладно, постоим. Не присаживаться же рядом. Чревато это.

Лазарев на слова о "несбыточном" отреагировал ожидаемо – вскинулся, сжал губы, прищуренные глаза жгли насквозь.

– А я просто врать тебе не хочу, – пожал плечами на невысказанный комментарий Даг. – Ты ж все равно знаешь. И добрая фея только что все тебе дополнительно объяснила, в подробностях, я полагаю, с картинками в красках. Так что будем смотреть правде в глаза. Для всех все так и будет выглядеть, как она тебе расписала.

– Пошел ты!..

Сказано было эмоционально.

– Иначе никак, Лазарев. Или так, и я постараюсь тебя прикрыть от кого смогу, или Сандерс тебя раздавит.

Он замолчал. Рыжий снова не смотрел на него. Уставился в пол, сжал кулаки, на лице бешено ходили желваки.

– Я к тебе пальцем не притронусь. Я обещал, – тихо добавил Даг.

– А хочешь.

Лазарев произнес это тоже негромко, но с такой мрачной обреченностью, что было ясно – он кричал бы, если позволил бы себе. Даг слегка растерялся, а потом неожиданно разозлился. Вот ведь, самая страшная трагедия!

– Хочу. Да, хочу! Только это моя проблема, а не твоя. И хватит ныть.

Изумленный взгляд. Ну, да, нытье, а что это еще?

– Подумаешь, гей на тебя с интересом посмотрел. Бабам можно, а я чем хуже? Мне, знаешь ли, тоже нравятся настоящие мужики. Не это сейчас главное. А то, что пока Сандерс думает, что я... В общем, пока ты…

Он никак не мог подобрать слов, хотя все было так просто.

– Пока все думают, что я под тобой, – подсказал Лазарев пустым голосом.

Ну, да. Да.

– Тебя не тронет больше никто. По крайней мере, в этом смысле.

Рыжий молчал, глядя пристально, словно проверяя на искренность. Потом отвел взгляд. Тихо сказал, словно и не Дагу:

– Плевать, что думают все. Но что подумает она?

– Она подумает, что тебе стало еще хреновее, чем было. Но тут уж я ничего…

– Она подумает, что у нее вместо мужа теперь петух, – резко перебил он.

Точно, совсем дурак.

– Дурак, – озвучил Даг.

– Сам ты… – снова огрызнулся рыжий, но прозвучало это автоматически, без прежнего запала.

– Она тебя так сильно любит, что этот факт ее будет волновать в последнюю очередь. Женщины вообще такие вещи воспринимают легче. И ты дурак, если настолько в нее не веришь.

– Я верю, – как-то потерянно отозвался Лазарев. – Только и у нее предел есть.

– Знаешь что! – Даг снова начал злиться. – Если ты думаешь, что смотреть на игры Сандерс ей легче…

Он осекся. Зря. Очень зря.

– А на что она будет смотреть теперь? – все тем же пустым голосом поинтересовался рыжий.

Значит, догадывался. Ну, на самом-то деле, он совсем не дурак.

– Обойдутся без трансляций, – ответил Даг, и сам удивился, сколько злости было в его голосе.

– Зачем?

Он не понял.

– Что – зачем?

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Даг задумался.

– А тебе не все равно?

Лазарев молчал, только смотрел странным, непривычным взглядом. Как будто от ответа зависело что-то очень важное.

Даг вздохнул и подошел к койке, сел рядом, уже не опасаясь неадекватной реакции.

– Считай, что я гуманист. И ненавижу насилие.

Звучало сильно, для надзирателя-то со стажем, для которого зэки – не люди, а номера… Рыжий молчал, не отрывая глаз от Дага, требуя продолжения. Тот снова вздохнул, глядя в эти требовательные беззащитные глаза.

– Особенно насилие над теми, кто мне более чем небезразличен, и за кого я могу убить. Еще есть вопросы?

Лазарев моргнул, как будто ему что-то попало в глаз, и Даг вдруг понял, что ему надо уйти. Или обещание насчет "не притронуться и пальцем" он не сдержит. Этот человек рядом сейчас пробудил в нем странные, непривычные чувства. Все отошло на второй план. Потому что рыжий ему поверил. Сейчас Даг оказался для него самым близким человеком в этом аду. Единственным, кто отказывался травить и хотел помочь.

Он вдруг увидел, что этот упрямый, несгибаемый, потрясающе сильный парень – совсем мальчик. Одинокий, измотанный кошмарами, замученный мальчик. Сейчас пришло осознание, что запись в личном деле – правда, и рыжий действительно на несколько лет младше самого Дага. Впервые за долгое время у него появилось жгуче сентиментальное желание – просто обнять, прижать к себе, защитить...

Вся эта сентиментальность прошла быстро – как только отвердел взгляд Лазарева.

– Нет, – ответил тот и отвернулся.

– Ну и прекрасно. – Даг поднялся и собрался с духом, чтобы подвести итог и поставить точку. – Я тогда пойду. И учти: для всех – я считаю тебя своим, а ты меня ненавидишь.

Он опасался, что сейчас в ответ прилетит что-то типа "а что, это неправда?", но Лазарев просто молча кивнул.

– Тогда я пошел. Отдыхай. Завтра чтоб работал, как на себя самого.

Даг уже открыл дверь, сунул руку в карман, чтобы выключить глушитель, когда до него донеслось сзади тихое, словно произнесенное с усилием:

– Спасибо.

– Выживешь – сочтемся, – ответил Даг, не оборачиваясь, и быстро вышел.

 

За охранником закрылась дверь, минуты шли, а Феникс все также неподвижно сидел на краю койки, глядя перед собой, и ничего не видел. Бешенство, овладевшее им во время визита этой сучки, которое он выплеснул на Моррисона, ушло бесследно.

Уже давно он не испытывал такого яростного чувства. Обычно он или загонял себя в состояние полной отрешенности от всего, или им овладевала серая беспроглядная апатия, в которую он впадал, как только приходил в сознание. Да, в последнее время любая встреча с Сандерс и Паттерсон оканчивалась именно этим, потому что его упрямство доводило их обеих до белого каления. Феникс надеялся, что однажды они просто убьют его, и весь этот кошмар закончится – но они прекращали свои игры, когда он вырубался, им было неинтересно терзать бесчувственное тело. Он открывал глаза, в лучшем случае, в своей камере, и понимал, что это только очередная передышка, что день подойдет к концу, может, пройдут сутки, и все начнется сначала. В худшем случае он приходил в себя там же, где и выключался. И тогда передышки не было.

Привыкнуть к постоянному давлению и новым извращенным издевательствам было невозможно. Но можно было закрыться, что Феникс и сделал. Он перестал реагировать на Сандерс. Просто перестал огрызаться и вырываться. Они хотели куклу – они ее получили. Ей по-прежнему приходилось постараться, чтобы добиться от него того, что ей было нужно, но это было просто противостояние – как армрестлинг. Молчаливое соперничество, сосредоточенное на достижении победы, в один момент чья-то рука касается свечи… и победитель вдавливает побежденного в язычок пламени. Да, если судить по нокаутам, Сандерс побеждала. Но они оба знали, что это только его тело. По очкам-то он ее делал, раз за разом.

Когда-то Феникс думал, что физически способен на многое, был почти уверен, что для него нет невозможного, из того, что вообще может сделать человек. Это была не пустая уверенность, он многократно проверял себя на прочность, совершая это, невозможное. И никогда не сдавался. Теперь же собственное тело его подводило. Но только здесь он начал понимать, что его настоящая сила не в мускулах, не в физической выносливости – хотя если бы не это, ему было бы проще умереть. Дело в том, что он не мог сдаться внутри. Слишком упрямый, слишком гордый, слишком принципиальный, слишком независимый. Все, что раньше было "слишком", теперь оказалось на пределе возможностей, но именно это и держало его до сих пор на поверхности.

Когда он мог думать обо всем, он был рад, что у него осталось хотя бы это природное баранье упрямство и забитое куда-то глубоко, изорванное в клочья, но все еще живое чувство собственного достоинства, которые не позволяли ему сдаться, упасть или сойти с ума. Возможно, если бы не это, он давно бы покорился Сандерс и потерял для нее интерес. Только тому, кто остался бы в его оболочке после такого, жить точно было бы незачем.

И вот он надоел ей. Она утомилась добиваться живой реакции от апатичной куклы. И придумала новое.

– Тебя не устраивают женщины, котик? – вкрадчиво говорила она, стоя на пороге закрытой изнутри камеры. В руках она сжимала пульт от браслетов, что вызвало слабое удовлетворение – она все же боится его.

Вслух он не сказал ничего – молча стоял, сложив руки за спиной, как полагалось, и смотрел сквозь нее, как всегда.

– Я не вызываю у тебя никаких чувств? Тогда, может быть, нужно кое-что другое, чтобы тебя расшевелить. А тут как раз желающий нашелся. Он сможет заставить тебя кричать, котик. Большой, сильный, с крепкими руками и не менее крепким членом. Он голубой, но это ведь как раз то, что нам нужно, правда? И ты ему очень понравился. Очень. Да ты его знаешь, он же так на тебя запал, что перевелся следом за тобой из сектора смертников...

Она была права в одном. Это был неожиданный и мощный удар, который он не смог блокировать. Феникс привык не реагировать на изобретение ею новых унижений, которые уже и не считал таковыми. Но _это_ было слишком. И все же она так и не увидела того, что ждала. Он опять ее сделал, оставаясь по-прежнему равнодушным внешне. Сандерс еще что-то говорила, разрисовывая все прелести его дальнейшего существования, но он почти не воспринимал ее слова.

Моррисон. Человек, который почти заставил его поверить, что и тут есть нормальные люди. И он тоже. Они все хотят только одного – использовать, поиграть, растоптать и отбросить...

Сандерс что-то крикнула, заставляя Феникса обратить, наконец, на нее внимание.

– Надеюсь, Моррисон оживит тебя, котик, – прошипела она и подняла руку с пультом.

Импульс боли заставил свалиться на колени, но они оба знали, что это только физиология, не зависящая от него самого. Сандерс выскочила за дверь, а Феникс, не пытаясь подняться, ловил это уже забытое, давно ушедшее чувство. Злость. Гнев. Бешенство. Нет, не потому, что ему предстояло упасть еще ниже. Потому, что его предали. Слабое, только зародившееся доверие неожиданно оказалось пшиком. Присутствие Моррисона здесь, в повседневном кошмаре, стало казаться ненадежной, но все же опорой. Да, сейчас внешне это никак не выражалось. Но его помощь там, с Никой, его искреннее сочувствие, его слова тут, в этой камере, во время их единственного разговора – все это внушило Фениксу иллюзию того, что у него тут появился если не союзник, не друг, то хотя бы не-враг. И вдруг эта хрупкая иллюзия рассыпалась от одного удара, опору вновь выбило. Моррисону было нужно то же, что и всем...

Когда тот вошел в камеру, Феникс не стал изображать равнодушие. Он устал. Устал от боли, от унижений, от ужасающего одиночества, от того, что вокруг одна мерзость, от собственного бессилия и беспомощности. И пусть Моррисон убьет его сейчас – это будет лучше, чем продолжать бессмысленную борьбу за то, что скоро все равно исчезнет, выдохнется, будет сметено надвигающимся безумием.

Он успел трижды ударить своего нового врага, свалить его, и только тогда сквозь пелену ярости до него дошло, что тот и не думает его останавливать. Он только однажды поставил блок. Именно это профессиональное движение и заставило остановиться. Моррисон мог ответить, мог пустить в ход браслеты, мог вызвать помощь – но он только однажды поставил блок. Фактически, он подставлялся, позволяя Фениксу отвести душу, не желая отвечать.

 

Сейчас, когда он остался один после их разговора, Феникс чувствовал, что никаких сил у него больше не осталось. Ни сопротивляться, ни злиться, ни думать. Только это не была привычная апатия, затягивающая его каждый раз, когда он оказывался в тишине одиночества. Это было полное опустошение. Когда все откатило, как океан во время отлива, оставив пустынный песок без признаков жизни. Но в океане за отливом всегда приходит прилив, и в образовавшейся пустоте словно веяло свежим морским бризом. Как бы то ни было, но он еще будет жить. Жить, а не пытаться бессмысленно, на голом упрямстве, протянуть еще один день между пытками и выжить во время них.

Он больше не один.

 

***

 

Ника старалась обходить острые углы. Она не боялась Орестова гнева, ей просто было невыносимо больно говорить о муже. Каждый раз, только вспомнив его голос, его глаза, она задыхалась от ничем не пробиваемого комка в горле. Та жуткая сцена в камере забилась воспоминаниями об их последней встрече. Ника сняла платье, в котором была с мужем, и запрятала глубоко в шкаф. Чтобы остался его запах. Павел ей снился очень часто, почти каждую ночь. Всякий раз, когда она просыпалась, за пару секунд приходило осознание. Нет его рядом, нет.

Орест пытался спровоцировать ее на разговор о произошедшем. Ника не могла понять, зачем ему это было нужно – хотел ли он убедить ее, получал ли извращенное удовольствие от собственных комментариев или от воспоминаний о своем "триумфе" Обычно она отмалчивалась, но иногда срывалась.

"… – Я не знал, что тебе нравятся проститутки, девочка моя. Ты считаешь благородством, героизмом то, что он сделал тогда? Зря. Его дружок воспользовался его телом, чтоб купить себе билет на свободу".

Нет, это было не так, все было не так. Там не было героизма, там было то единственное, что они могли сделать друг для друга. И все, больше не было сил говорить и думать об этом. Да и думать о будущем, думать о том, сколько времени будет продолжаться это состояние подвешенности, непонимания того, что будет дальше с мужем, с ней самой, тоже не было сил. Она могла только поддерживать иллюзию его жизни. Наверное, это эгоизм. Только даже представить жизнь без него Ника не могла и не хотела. И потом, у нее все же теплилась надежда. Поэтому _как_ они будут жить, это не второй и даже не десятый вопрос. Этого вопроса не существует вообще. Они просто будут оба жить и надеяться… Только вот Паша человек, а не робот из титанового сплава, а Орест как будто на спор проверяет, можно ли его согнуть.

 

Почти бесшумно открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел Орест, подошел к Нике, сидящей в кресле. Она не пошевелилась, с трудом возвращаясь из своих раздумий в реальность.

Его рука зависла над ее головой, он колебался несколько секунд, но потом все же убрал ладонь.

– Твой отец начал разнюхивать, несмотря на твои звонки. Не знаю, что ему известно, но я знаю Андрея. Я должен тебе сказать: если он будет слишком настаивать, мне придется…

Ника откинула голову на спинку кресла и, наконец, взглянула на Ореста.

– Не смей. Он ничего не найдет. Забудь о нем.

– Если он подойдет слишком близко, девочка, я его уберу. Ты это понимаешь?

Ника встала с кресла и отошла к окну.

– Я-то все понимаю. – Голос хриплый и горло болит. Как будто она кричала целый день. – Это вот отец ничего не понимал. Пригрел змею на своей груди.

– Та-а-ак… – Орест подошел к бару. – Ну, говори, говори.

Он открыл дверцу, звякнуло стекло, послышался плеск жидкости.

Ника не оборачивалась.

– Он любил тебя как брата, ты жил в нашем доме, ты был членом нашей семьи. Ты сидел за одним столом с нами, ел с нами, пил... Он вручил тебе "Артемиду". Он доверял тебе нас с мамой. Мы… Тебе доверяла _я_!

– Не оправдал?

Ника резко развернулась и наткнулась на холодный черный взгляд.

– Ты уничтожил нашу семью. Одних буквально, других убиваешь каждый день по чуть-чуть. Ты убил мою маму!

Орест осушил бокал и налил еще.

– Она сама виновата. Твоя мать была редкостной дурой.

– Заткнись!

– Нет. Ты сказала, теперь моя очередь. – Орест уселся в кресло, с которого минуту назад встала Ника. – Если ты забыла, я напомню. Я создавал Каджеро вместе с ним, это и мой дом тоже. Да, я жил с ним рядом, жил, работал и был даже доволен. Думал, свою семью успею создать. А потом мне стало тесно, и я уехал. Имел право. Как любой человек. Как ты имела! Когда уезжал, меня провожала маленькая девочка. Ты была такой хорошенькой. Ты не представляешь, как я обожал тебя. Куда бы ни ехал, первым делом думал – что привезти своей крошке. Я играл с тобой, рассказывал сказки. Я занимался тобой намного больше чем Андрей. А потом… потом – да, я уехал. Надолго. И когда вернулся, прежней крошки не нашел. Я нашел тебя, Ника, и сразу осознал, что теперь все иначе. Осознал, что хочу тебя рядом с собой, хочу тебя как женщину. Как свою женщину. И вот от этого я больше не смог освободиться.

Ника зажмурилась.

– А твоя мать все поняла. Поэтому она и отправила тебя подальше от меня. Она догадывалась, что произойдет, если ты останешься рядом со мной, девочка. – Орест провел рукой по ручке кресла. – Знаешь, она приходила ко мне, когда ты уже училась на Земле. Думала, что сможет вызвать меня на откровенный разговор. – Он засмеялся. – Я, конечно, уверил ее, что ей показалось, что ты мой ребенок, что я голову откручу любому, кто к тебе подойдет. Не врал. Я откручу, и сейчас откручу. Только по другой причине. Не мог же я ей сказать тогда всей правды. Она бы устроила истерику, подняла бы шум…

Он встал, подошел к Нике сзади и обнял ее.

– А ты знаешь, в чем заключается правда? – Орест наклонился и зашептал в ее ухо. – Я хочу ласкать тебя. Касаться твоей кожи, целовать твою грудь, входить в тебя и знать, что ты принадлежишь мне. Только мне…

Его шепот обволакивал, и Ника чувствовала, что он действительно входит в нее, словно яд, отравляет душу. От его запаха, хищного и чужого, у нее закружилась голова. Помогите, кто-нибудь…

– Это нечестно, – Ника вздрогнула от перемены в интонациях. – Нечестно, что ты видишь, чем занимается твой мальчишка, а он нет. Ты так не считаешь, маленькая?

Она вскинула голову, едва не ударив стоявшего за спиной мужчину в лицо затылком.

– Чужая боль дешево стоит? – Она брезгливо поморщилась. – Думаешь, это его сломает? Тело – всего лишь оболочка.

– Ника, – Орест покачал головой. – Ты никогда не обладала философским взглядом на жизнь, и тебе философствование не идет. Тело не оболочка, тело – это прямая дорога в душу. Думаешь наши милые развлечения не оставят шрамов в его душе? Оставят. Только эти шрамы глубже, уродливей. Да и ты сама… говоришь, оболочка? А то, что я пользую эту оболочку? Выставляю тебя напоказ – смотрите, она моя! – это не оставляет рубцов на твоем сердечке?

Он сжал ее плечи, развернул к себе лицом, провел пальцем по ее губам.

– Я-то знаю, как твое тело на меня реагирует, этого не скрыть.

Она отвернула голову.

– Прекрати мучить его. – Чужой голос, как будто и не она говорит.

Орест отстранился и притворно вздохнул.

– А что, думаешь, не выдержит? Моя тюрьма не для слабых, это да.

Ника усмехнулась.

– Да, ты бы сам не выдержал и получаса. Но он… я знаю, на что он способен. И ты тоже знаешь, только боишься признаться в этом.

Он сильно рванул Нику за руку, притягивая к себе вплотную.

– В борьбе за власть и женщин побеждает сильнейший, девочка моя! Запомни это. Надо было наплевать на условности! Взять тебя тогда, в четырнадцать лет, и просто поставить твоего отца перед фактом. Но это уже не имеет значения, маленькая. Потому что ты все равно моя жена и все равно родишь мне ребенка! И с героем твоим бывшим я, наконец, разберусь. Да уже почти разобрался. Он и так больше не мужчина, а скоро перестанет быть и человеком.

Ника подняла голову. Она знала, что нужно промолчать, но удержаться не смогла. Не сейчас. Сколько можно слышать эту однообразную в своей очевидной глупости фразу от тех, кто сам…

– Кто не мужчина? Ты про себя?

Орест молча ударил Нику по лицу так, что она не удержалась на ногах. Дешевый прием, но сработало, на удивление. Она медленно поднялась и улыбнулась, чувствуя, как из разбитой губы выступает кровь.

– Ты боишься его даже здесь, наедине с его женой. Ты способен воевать со мной, ты был способен воевать с его нерожденным ребенком, но ты боишься даже просто остаться наедине с ним самим! Господи, какое же ты ничтожество…

Она снова вывела его из себя. Он больше не играл. Сильный толчок бросил Нику на кровать, лицом вниз, а Орест моментально оказался сзади, схватил ее за волосы и запрокинул голову. Второй рукой разорвал трусики, отбросил тонкое кружево в сторону.

– Ты измучила меня, а я буду мучить тебя! Ты – моя жена, моя, не его!

Он вошел в нее жестким толчком, заставив вскрикнуть – она ожидала чего угодно, только не этого, никогда даже не думала, что свою любимую женщину так тоже можно трахать… Все ее тело тут же наполнилось дикой болью, глаза затуманило. Орест двигался медленно, словно заставляя ее прочувствовать каждый миллиметр себя, водил влажными горячими губами по ее шее, и сквозь боль Ника почувствовала, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Наконец, она услышала тихий короткий стон и руки, удерживающие ее, разжались. Спустя мгновение Ника буквально сползла на пол. Невозможно было оставаться рядом с ним, и она поднялась сначала на колени, потом встала на ноги, преодолевая желание упасть обратно и свернуться клубочком от боли.

– Куда?

Она не ответила. В ванной включила воду и, прежде чем пройти в душевую кабинку, мельком взглянула на свое отражение. На смертельно бледном лице – потухшие глаза, кровь из рассеченной губы. Бросила взгляд ниже, на ноги. И тут кровь… Ника вошла в кабинку и прислонилась к прохладному пластику стены. Ноги отказывались держать, и она медленно сползала вниз. Слез не было, но ее колотила такая сильная дрожь, что пришлось сжаться в комок, чтобы хоть немного ее унять. Теплая вода из душа почти не согревала. На несколько секунд она окрасилась в алый цвет, а потом просто стекала по волосам, по спине.

Дверь открылась, но Ника не пошевельнулась, даже не подняла головы. Ей было все равно, что будет дальше, только бы еще минутку ей позволили просто не двигаться.

Вошедший Орест некоторое время стоял молча. Потом открыл кабинку, выключил воду и так же молча поднял девушку на руки. Осторожно, бережно – словно не он только что безжалостно рвал ее на кусочки. Он положил ее на кровать, накинул полотенце, осторожно вытер, как раньше, в детстве, заботливо накрыл мягким пледом и отступил.

– Я позову Лин. Она принесет тебе грог или чай с травами.

Он коснулся мокрых Никиных волос, мимолетно задержав руку, и резко развернулся. Через секунду он вышел, а потом появилась Лин, и на этом месте Ника наконец провалилась в темноту.

 

– Входи, Тенгиз. – Орест жестом пригласил войти возникшего на пороге врача.

Тот плюхнулся в кресло напротив. Орест почувствовал растущее раздражение. Ревадзе слишком расслабился, как будто отдыхать в его кабинет пришел.

– Как там Ника?

Врач непонятно вздохнул.

– Все заживет, – сказал он коротко. – Но…

Он замолчал.

– Но? – Орест нахмурился. Раздражение сменилось тревогой.

Ревадзе подавил очередной вздох и, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Что ж, тебя можно поздравить, – улыбнулся он. Почему-то совсем не радостно.

Когда Оресту сообщили, что Ника пришла в себя, он сразу направился к ней. Он должен был сам сказать ей. Это было слишком серьезно и важно, чтобы доверить кому-то другому. Это меняло многое.

Ника сидела в глубоком кресле, поджав под себя ноги. На ней была легкая ночная рубашка, на плечи накинут тот самый плед. Волосы Лин заплела в тугую косу, и девушка уже не казалось такой бледной. Опухшие от удара губы ярко напомнили Оресту о недавно случившемся, он поморщился.

– Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Взметнулись длинные пушистые ресницы, безжизненный зеленый взгляд, ничего не выражающий, и такой же голос:

– Я в порядке.

Орест покачал головой.

– Вот что происходит, когда… Неважно, мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

Ника выпрямила спину и уставилась в стену напротив.

– Ты должна беречь себя, любовь моя. Это всегда было важно, но теперь…

Он опустился на одно колено, вынуждая ее смотреть ему в лицо.

– Теперь, когда ты носишь моего ребенка, это важно вдвойне.

Легкий румянец, успевший вернуться на ее лицо, снова растворился в мертвенной бледности.

– Что?.. – расширились зеленые глаза.

– Ты беременна.

Ему показалось, что сейчас она снова потеряет сознание. Еще не хватало.

Орест вскочил на ноги и быстро вышел, подзывая Лин.

 

Ника осталась одна, но не заметила этого. Только что Орест выбил у нее почву из-под ног, так что теперь ей казалось, будто она падает, падает в бездонную пропасть, и нет ничего, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Нет, нет, нет! Этого не может быть, я не хочу, я не могу, не могу так больше, убей меня, ради всего святого, я не хочу так больше жить!

И вдруг ее, как молнией, ударила мысль.

Вдруг именно она, эта неожиданная, слабая надежда, если именно она – правда? Нет. Если нельзя умереть, то можно надеяться.

Ника закрыла глаза.

"Господи! Господи, прошу! Дай нам еще один шанс, назло _ему_ , назло всему на свете… Сделай так, чтобы это был Пашин ребенок! Умоляю тебя, Господи"…


	6. Chapter 6

### Глава 5

 

Негромкий звоночек сообщил Тине Ленгда о том, что очередной рабочий день закончился.

– Восьмой, я четырнадцатый, смену принял, – ожил динамик внутренней связи голосом Рудольфа. – Отдыхай, Тин. Тебя ребята заждались.

– Отдых называется, – пробурчала Тина. – Спокойной смены, Рудик.

– Спасибо, – отозвался динамик, и девушка отключила связь.

Работа диспетчера транспортных линий на Фрейе была не сложнее, чем в любой другой колонии, Тина могла сравнивать. Фрейя была восьмой по счету колонией, где она работала. Прошло уже почти пять месяцев, как Тина Ленгда впервые вошла в небольшую кабинку с номером "8" на двери. Чем дальше, тем больше вероятность, что ее вызовет начальник транспортного сектора, тяжело вздохнет, посмотрит печально и скажет "Тиночка, я бы сам – никогда. Но там, – многозначительный взгляд наверх, – считают, что ты нужна на ..." – и очередное название очередной колонии.

В принципе, она не возражала против смен рабочего места. С людьми Тина всегда сходилась легко, благо были способности, перемен не боялась, а ощущение собственной значимости и полезности давно стало для нее самым главным стимулом не только для работы. Однако покидать Фрейю желания не было. Где еще найдется такое заведение, как "Аква", где будет собираться столько хороших ребят, которые ее оценят не только как высококлассного специалиста-транспортника, но и как человека. И да, и как женщину тоже. Глядя на нее, трудно было сказать, что на последний пункт ей приходилось жаловаться. Однако… Специалистке класса "И" легко найти работу, но трудно – мужчину. Обычно мужчины интересовались ею ровно до того момента, когда узнавали о наличии этой скромной буковки в ее личном деле. После этого они тихо ретировались или шумно уходили.

Однако на Фрейе все было немного иначе. Все сотрудники трансстанции знали, как, почему и зачем Тина появилась в составе диспетчерской группы. И все же от отсутствия мужского внимания она тут не страдала. Правда, опыт прежней жизни подсказывал, что дальше флирта дело лучше не заводить, и Тина неукоснительно следовала этому правилу. Мужчин станции она предпочитала видеть друзьями, а не любовниками. Судя по всему, их подобное положение тоже вполне устраивало.

Хотя Тина и ворчала в ответ на замечание Рудика о ребятах, но ей самой не терпелось скорее принять душ, переодеться и ворваться в "Акву", навстречу радостным возгласам и дружеским улыбкам, окунуться в музыку и отдохнуть по-человечески.

– Как смена? – улыбнулась дежурная, Лариса, принимая ключ от диспетчерской.

Тина пожала плечами:

– Даже не заметила. А как у других?

– Все нормально, без происшествий. Кроме одного. Ты сама ведь сегодня вытащила участок Тимура?

Тина поморщилась.

– Тимка просто устал под конец. А у него были сложные развязки. Работать с входным шлюзом всегда тяжело, а сегодня...

– Да, когда прибывают какие-то важные шишки, накладок не избежишь.

Тина кивнула, улыбнулась и вздохнула.

– Ладно, пойду домой, а потом отдыхать.

Дежурная заулыбалась в ответ, но потом вдруг вспомнила что-то:

– Тиночка, встретишь в "Акве" Мартина, попроси его ко мне забежать. Он забыл ключи, не войдет ведь домой, а я ж в ночную сегодня.

Тина пообещала, что чуть ли не лично пригонит Мартина в дежурку, и поспешно вышла, пока Лариса еще что-нибудь не вспомнила. Она хорошая женщина, теплая и светлая, одна из немногих, кого можно было спокойно пропускать через себя, не закрываясь. Только вот она много говорила, а Тина после смены некоторое время хотела побыть в тишине.

– Тинка, как дела?

– Спасибо, смена спокойная...

– Привет, Тин! Сегодня тебя в "Акве" можно будет встретить?

– Ты, главное, сам приходи!

– Тина, я тебе долг вечером отдам!

– Только не забудь, а то я-то точно забуду...

– Тин, спасибо!

Последнее – это Тимур. Его смена закончилась на три часа раньше. Тина обернулась, подняла руку в жесте "ерунда, сочтемся", принятом у диспетчеров.

– Увидимся в "Акве".

 

За пять месяцев Тина привыкла называть домом двухкомнатный отсек общежития. Все сотрудники жили на территории станции, у многих тут были отдельные квартиры и даже почти дома – трансстанция на Фрейе была самой большой из виденных Тиной. Целый городок под собственным куполом в куполе большого города. Его можно было перевести в автономный режим жизнеобеспечения, и жители и сотрудники станции очень гордились этими возможностями. Трансстанция для производственной колонии на Фрейе была стратегическим пунктом. Без координации работы общественного и, главное, производственного транспорта, на Фрейе жизнь могла остановиться. Работа диспетчера линий, везде важная, здесь считалась одной из ключевых. Тине нравилось тут работать, гораздо больше, чем на всех предыдущих местах, и она надеялась, что сложность и важность работы на Фрейе, а также неизбежные случаи, подобные сегодняшнему, с Тимуром, заставят начальство задержать ее тут подольше. А хорошо бы и навсегда. На таком большом узле просто необходим специалист класса "И". Кроме того, некоторым транспортникам постоянно нужна ее помощь, как эмпата-нейтрализатора. Слишком много негатива…

Стоя под душем, Тина обдумывала монолог, который она выдаст своему куратору, если тот заикнется об очередном переводе. Ее должны послушать. И когда красочный, но деловой доклад о ситуации на Фрейе уже выстроился в голове, и она удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе, ее неожиданно стукнула одна мысль.

"Скажи-ка, а с чего это тебя так обеспокоило положение транспортных развязок этой колонии? Еще вчера тебе было абсолютно все равно, а сегодня ты рвешься остаться любой ценой... Что изменилось?"

Ответ она пока не поняла, но, как всегда, почувствовала, что это неожиданное желание – часть какого-то неясного пока предвидения. Ей надо будет тут задержаться, только вот зачем?

Тина выключила воду. Надо и на вечер оставить. К сожалению, хотя душ был доступным на Фрейе, но режим экономии воды работал и здесь. Пожалуй, эти ограничения колоний под куполами было единственным, что заставляло Тину мечтать о возвращении на Землю.

Теплый воздух мягко обдувал тело, золотистые волосы струились между пальцами, когда девушка подставляла сушилке отдельные пряди. Спать не хотелось, хотелось двигаться, танцевать. Благо, в "Акве" музыка играет всегда, а танцплощадка доступна всем желающим. Да, и это тоже было причиной, почему Тине не хотелось уезжать с Фрейи. Но не танцплощадка же сегодня заставила ее так резко захотеть поселиться тут насовсем...

Макияж Тина практически не использовала, поэтому дальнейшие сборы не заняли много времени – накинуть белье, любимое платье для танцев, туфли на удобном каблуке – и вперед.

 

– Тимур, ты сегодня чуть нас без инвестора не оставил, говорят?

Невысокий кудрявый парень у стойки бара легонько подтолкнул стоящего рядом темноволосого, с красивым лицом потомка Тамерлана. Тот недовольно поморщился, с трудом удержав высокий стакан с темной жидкостью.

– Ничего бы ему не сделалось, инвестору вашему.

– Ну да, а доки? Разнесли бы к чертовой матери.

– Не разнесли бы.

– В общем, если бы это был не ты, я бы решил, что диспетчер был пьян…

– Слушай, Райс, тебе делать нечего? – рассердился Тимур. – Напиши жалобу, пусть меня уволят, только заткнись.

Он со стуком поставил стакан на стойку, развернулся, чтобы уйти, но чуть не налетел на тихо подошедшую Тину.

– Стоп! Никто никого не уволит, – заявила она. – Ванечка, дай мне тоже колы, пожалуйста, – на секунду отвлеклась она на бармена. Тот поставил новый стакан на стойку практически моментально, словно только этого и ждал.

– Райс прикалывается, как всегда, правда ведь? – улыбнулась Тина кудрявому, слегка прибавив голосу угрожающих интонаций. – Он просто не понимает, когда надо остановиться. И еще забыл, что пару недель назад сам чуть не столкнул пару грузовиков на пятой линии.

Райс вздохнул.

– Было, – покаянно сказал он и опустил голову. – Тимур, не злись.

Тот покачал головой.

– На тебя злиться… только нервы расходовать.

– Ну вот и отлично, – весело констатировала Тина и прошла дальше, к столикам.

Найти свободный в это время, после завершения вечерней смены, было сложно. Правда, не для Тины. Если бы она захотела, могла бы присоединиться к любой компании. Только вот сейчас ей не нужна была компания, а то проще всего было бы остаться с Райсом и Тимуром, с ними всегда весело. Но первый час-два после смены ей необходимо было сосредоточиться на себе. Другой бы провел это время, закрывшись в своем номере, чтобы не отвлекали чужие эмоции. Но Тине всегда больше нравилось релаксировать в толпе. Привычная блокировка не пропускала фоновый шум, – эмоции толпы всегда смазаны, перемешаны, – а люди рядом создавали ощущение не-одиночества. Тем более что большинство присутствующих знали и ее, и то, что пока она сама не подойдет к какой-нибудь компании, ее не надо трогать. А для тех, кто не знал, всегда находились те, кто доступно объяснял.

В принципе, после вечерней смены в "Акве" все были настроены на отдых. Обычно рабочее оставляли за порогом. Поэтому, проходя мимо одного из столиков, Тина не могла не обратить внимания на резанувшее ее рабоче-взведенное настроение от сидящих.

– ...И ведь парень хороший! Сколько раз я говорил Перову, что нам не просто психолог нужен, а психолог-эмпат! Я вот вижу, что парень передо мной сидит нормальный, а Ангелина…

Тина приостановилась, отпивая из стакана и обратив взгляд на танцплощадку, а слух – к говорившему.

– ...чувствую, что все это фигня, и судимость, и характеристики, и чую, что пропадет парень. А ей мои аргументы по барабану. Уперлась в номер статьи, и хоть из пушки лазерной ее стреляй.

Тина не была знакома с этим кадровиком, хотя знала, что зовут его Дональд Пейро, и что он хороший человек. Ребята, кого он оформлял, в один голос его хвалили. А хорошим людям не надо бы так портить себе нервы. Хотя бы после работы они должны расслабляться...

Тина прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на огорчении Пейро. Это не была черная злость или фиолетовая тоска – просто темно-серое сожаление о том, что несправедливо не сбылось. Его нейтрализовать намного легче. Всего полминуты – и от серости не осталось и следа.

Она вернулась в реальность и покосилась через плечо на кадровика. Тот уже улыбался в свои шикарные усы на слова собеседника. Тина перевела дыхание. Вот и все, на сегодня подвигов хватит.

Музыка сменилась, и вместо трескучей новомодной транс-механики теперь звучало что-то в стиле старинного диско. Ну и прекрасно. Тина, не глядя, поставила стакан на столик Пейро с товарищем за спиной и поднялась на танцплощадку.

С первыми же движениями пришло знакомое чувство спокойствия и уверенности. Она отключилась от внешнего мира, оставив открытым только слух, и позволила себе полностью раствориться в танце.

 

***

 

Это собеседование окончилось тем же, чем и предыдущие. Хотя, в чем-то лучше, чем предыдущие. Лучше, потому что стандартное “вали отсюда” звучало вежливо: "До свидания, приятно было познакомиться". Может быть, этот мощный усатый менеджер-кадровик и взял бы его, он явно колебался, это было видно невооруженным глазом, но на горизонте появилась начальница, взглянула в анкету, и следующим аккордом прозвучала фраза про приятное знакомство. Дмитрий не стал ей возражать. В последнее время у него пропала привычка вступать в диалоги с женщинами. Еще три месяца назад он бы не только получил это место, но и саму начальницу в ближайшую же ночь. А может, и ночи бы не пришлось дожидаться.

Сейчас у него даже желания попробовать не возникло. Он просто молча поднялся и вышел, уловив напоследок слегка сочувственный взгляд менеджера. Да, усача судимость в личном деле Дмитрия не смутила, а вот на женщину подействовала просто моментально и однозначно. В принципе, Дмитрий ее понимал. Кого интересует, что там к делу об убийстве не только его буквально за уши притянули, но и самого "убийцу". Все это были незначительные нюансы. Все равно никому не нужен "ранее судимый" в качестве работника.

Проходя в холле мимо зеркала, Дмитрий на секунду бросил взгляд на свое отражение. Да, вообще-то, даже если бы судимости и не было, его все равно бы не взяли. Борода ему никогда не шла, а голову стоило бы мыть чуть чаще, чем раз в две недели. Видела бы его сейчас Ритка...

Дмитрий отвернулся и быстро вышел в купол. Здесь ему тоже явно ничего не светит. Это была уже четырнадцатая или пятнадцатая колония с тех пор, как он покинул Эринию. Сначала он еще пытался произвести впечатление, улыбался, объяснял и обещал... Это закончилось после того, как однажды его выставили, едва узнав фамилию. Менеджер по кадрам оказался знаком с одним из тех, кто выкинул Дмитрия парой дней раньше.

Сейчас казалось, что столько грязи на его голову даже Хан не выливал.

После этой попытки он почти две недели не мог себя заставить продолжать поиски работы. Нет, пил он всего три дня, на четвертый закончились наличные, а карточки в заведениях этой планетки не принимали. Тогда Дмитрий почти плюнул на все. Ему казалось, что все, что он пытается предпринять, совершенно никому не нужно, а меньше всего – ему самому.

Что-то похожее он уже переживал несколько лет назад. Тогда на нем был груз, тянувший на дно, страшное преступление, вина за которое раздавила бы его, если бы однажды не обнаружилось, что никакого преступления и не было. Тогда Пашка его простил. Простил и помог снова выпрямиться, снова стать собой. Тогда Ритка в первый раз бросила его. Но она сделала это потому, что любила его и чувствовала, что виновата. Он вернулся, как только понял это, как только поверил, что на самом деле нужен ей... Тогда все было не так. Тогда рядом были друзья, простившие и принявшие его. Тогда была запутавшаяся любимая женщина, которую простил и принял он. Тогда у него было все. Сейчас у него не оставалось ничего, кроме собственного упрямства и неистребимого желания выжить, во что бы то ни стало.

Дмитрий так и не узнал, что случилось с Пашкой. Даже не был уверен, жив ли он. Ника исчезла, но ее небольшое письмо, написанное от руки на обычной бумаге, означало, что она в порядке. Письмо ему передали вместе с вещами. Это было явно не по правилам, но, видимо, для Ники сделали исключение. В лайнере он вскрыл аккуратно запечатанный пластик, боясь читать первые строчки.

Ника написала мало. Только то, что она рада его освобождению и что никогда не верила ни в Пашкину, ни в его, Дмитрия, вину. Она предлагала лететь на Каджеро, к Ревневу, писала, что уже связывалась с ним, но просила ничего не рассказывать отцу ни о ней, ни о Пашке.

В конце письма было короткое "Спасибо тебе".

Пожалуй, это "спасибо" оказалось единственным свидетельством того, что все было не зря. Скорее всего, Пашка жив. Интересно, хочет он сам сказать "спасибо" или уже жалеет о сделанном… Дмитрий боялся никогда уже не узнать ответа на этот вопрос. Но и узнавать его он тоже боялся. Иногда он думал, что не мог ошибиться, и Пашка сознавал, что делает, и сам не мог поступить иначе. А иногда – что в Пашке взыграло его врожденное благородство, пересилившее голос рассудка, но когда все уляжется… Дмитрий не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь встретиться с ним и снова смотреть ему в глаза после всего, что он, Дмитрий, сделал. А главное – после того, что он ничего не делает сейчас.

На Каджеро лететь было нельзя, Ника об этом не знала. А ему это еще раз доходчиво объяснили на первой же планете, когда он попытался пойти в полицию. На той планете он не смог остаться. Слава Богу, хотя список запрещенных планет был большой, но не запрещенных оставалось все равно больше. Тогда он и начал кочевать с колонии на колонию, пытаясь зацепиться, пока позволяли неуклонно таявшие средства. Делал он это чисто автоматически, скорее из упрямства, чем от желания выжить.

Первое время он жил, как в тумане. Перелеты, отели, случайные заработки – удивительно, как у него вообще получалось хоть кому-то внушить доверие, если он сам не помнил, с кем говорил и что делал. Даже тот поход в полицию он прожил в таком же полусне. Туман начал рассеиваться через пару недель. Однажды он открыл глаза и понял, что жизнь, против всех ожиданий, реальна. Что он выжил. Что он уже полмесяца, как на свободе. Слово-то какое. Свобода… От чего? Зачем? Можно спать, когда хочется, можно есть, когда получается, можно выйти на улицу, можно поговорить с кем-нибудь и не ждать каждую минуту шагов за дверью, которые означали…

Стоп. Дальше думать не надо. Это лучше оставить в том тумане.

А еще он обнаружил, что почти перестал слышать окружающих. Нет, не ушами. То, что всегда было с ним, то, что с детства наполняло его изнутри, что составляло его связь с миром, пропало. Он перестал чувствовать других. Дмитрий даже знал, когда и почему это случилось, почему он потерял эту способность. Он сам ее отключил, забил туда же, куда забивал самого себя – только чтобы не чувствовать, не пускать этих тварей еще и в свою душу. А потом он так и не смог вернуть эту свою часть.

Так, наверное, может чувствовать себя оглохший и ослепший человек…

И это все называется "свободой". А зачем ему такой ценой купленная свобода? Когда он каждую минуту помнит о том, кто подарил ему это спасение, а сам остался в этом аду. И ничего ведь нельзя сделать – в очередной раз мысли вернулись к тому, что не отпускало и в полусне.

Обращаться в полицию – "помогите, у вас в тюрьмах людей пытают и убивают!" – было в его положении самым глупым, он уже попробовал. Найти юриста? Родители ему в этих делах не помощники, а к Ревневу нельзя обращаться. Ника просила… хотя это тоже глупо. Андрей Викторович был единственным, кто мог что-то сделать для Пашки и самой Ники. Кледнер был бы ему по зубам. Но дело не только в Никиной просьбе. Тот визит в полицию на первой же планете ясно дал понять – нельзя. Надо искать другие пути, чтобы обойти Кледнера.

В самом начале, едва придя в себя после первых безумных дней, он пытался найти Ти-Рекса или Балу. Он помнил их личные номера для связи наизусть.

Оба номера были заблокированы службой безопасности. Да, конечно. Кто попало не мог звонить служащим на боевом носителе с любого коммуникатора. А его собственный, номер которого пропускала система СБ, был похоронен в том бунгало, где его схватили люди Хана.

Итак, связи с друзьями тоже не было. Не оставалось больше ничего, кроме него самого. И тогда он решил, что для начала должен найти работу, где-то зацепиться, а потом снова попытаться либо найти ребят, либо, может быть, использовать новые знакомства. Может, попытаться восстановить старые, найти путь в обход запрещенных пунктов. Кто остался из старых знакомств?

Эта мысль пришла неожиданно, и при этом оказалась такой простой и очевидной, что он долго не мог понять, как она не пришла ему в голову раньше. Правда, когда он сел перед голографоном, чтобы набрать номер, то долго не мог решиться.

Почему он не сделал этого до сих пор? Пусть у них немного не те отношения, которые были еще пару-тройку лет назад, но это же его жена, его звездочка… Она же потеряла его, не знала, что случилось, и вряд ли ей объяснили. Но в то же время он был рад, что не вспомнил о ней раньше. Потому что только сейчас он пришел в себя настолько, чтобы суметь увидеть знакомое лицо и не прятать глаза. Только сейчас он перестал чувствовать себя вывалянным в дерьме хотя бы внешне. Только сейчас он смог бы что-то сказать, чтобы объяснить свое исчезновение.

Она ответила на звонок почти сразу. Серьезная, бледная… Едва ее лицо появилось на экране голографона, как Дмитрий почувствовал давно забытые угрызения совести. Надо было, конечно, связаться с ней сразу, как только появилась возможность. Надо было.

– Привет, Рит, – виновато сказал он.

– Здравствуй.

– Ты прости, я не мог тебе позвонить, там не было связи, а потом… – он запнулся. – А потом я был болен. Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

– Какое уж там беспокойство, – саркастически отозвалась она. – Подумаешь, пропал на месяц-другой, подумаешь, скрылся ни с того, ни с сего в неизвестном направлении, подумаешь, что я уже по всем доступным адресам похоронных агентств прозвонилась…

– Ритка, – попытался он прервать поток вполне понятных обвинений.

– …Подумаешь, что ты перетрахался со всем, что на пути шевелилось. Мальчик, девочка – какая разница…

Дыхание перехватило от знакомого мерзкого словосочетания. Только спустя несколько мгновений и еще пару подобных комментариев от жены, Дмитрий смог вставить подавленное:

– Ты о чем?

Он уже догадывался об ответе, но хотел услышать, чтобы знать наверняка.

Наверное, что-то в его голосе прозвучало не так, потому что Рита замолчала. Потом на тон ниже ответила:

– Письмо было без подписи. Зато с видеофайлами. И с информацией о том, что ты сделал, почему сейчас не можешь вернуться. Ты соучастник убийства! И ты… – она пыталась подобрать слова, – ...ты трахаешься с мужчинами.

Дмитрий закрыл глаза. Он мог не спрашивать, что было в тех файлах. И уточнять адрес анонима тоже нужды не было.

– Это письмо прислал Хан.

– Да хоть падишах! – сорвалась на крик Рита.

– Хан – Чернов. Тот самый. Ты знала его, как Алекса.

Глаз он так и не открывал, просто не хотел и не мог сейчас видеть ее лицо. Рита молчала. Потом он услышал ее безнадежно усталый голос:

– Ты был под кайфом? Или над тобой стояли с пушкой? Кто эти счастливчики, которых ты так ублажал?

Он не успел ответить.

– Ты был абсолютно трезвым. Я прекрасно разбираюсь в твоих состояниях, и на этих записях ты не был ни пьян, ни под наркотой. Ты хотел этого. И делал это с удовольствием! И мне плевать, кто там с тобой был, я знать не хочу!

Дмитрий понимал, что из последнего "свидания" с Пашкой можно было смонтировать тот еще порнофильм, а уж из их общения с Ханом и его людьми – и подавно, поэтому не знал, что сказать, кроме глупейшего "это не то, что ты думаешь". Все остатки его былого красноречия испарились. Если когда-то ему казалось, что эта женщина поймет его, как никто другой, то сейчас он чувствовал – все, что он мог бы сказать, она воспримет как вранье. Она не верила ему. Она поверила той записи.

Дмитрий уже понимал, что это – конец всему. Она и так уже давно была с ним по обязанности, а после того, что видела, она точно не захочет продолжать. После того, как она сочла, что он бросил ее ради этих "развлечений" – она не верит ему. Какая-то запись, умело смонтированная, красноречивое послание от великого психолога всех времен и народов смогли перевесить все то, что было между ними… Пусть. Это должно было случиться. Жаль только, что это случилось так.

– Я подала на развод. Твоя судимость, приговор и то, что у нас теперь нет детей, позволяет нам развестись быстро.

– Теперь?! – он выхватил только одно слово, которое означало нечто важное, важнее, чем все остальные, вместе взятые.

Рита криво усмехнулась.

– Я узнала недавно и почти не думала, что делать. Неужели ты считаешь, что после всего этого я захотела бы от тебя… – она замолчала, словно встряхнулась и продолжила прежним суховатым чужим тоном: – Тебе нет нужды даже подписывать бумаги, все уже сделано. Прости, но я больше не могу. Все это выше моих сил.

“А моих?” – хотелось ему крикнуть. Но он только негромко сказал, открыв, наконец, глаза:

– Хорошо. Если ты так хочешь – я тоже этого хочу. – Крик становилось сдерживать все труднее. – Ты права – после _этого_ нет смысла продолжать.

– Отлично, – она выглядела решительной, но больше не смотрела в камеру.

– Только спроси у своего адвоката подробности того дела, по которому меня осудили, – не удержался он. – Пусть он тебе назовет имя второго, того, кто убил. И спроси – как и кого убил. А потом подумай, веришь ли ты и в это.

Рита открыла, было, рот, но он так и не дал ей заговорить:

– А еще я скажу тебе, что ни хрена ты не разбираешься в моих состояниях. Если бы ты хоть немного меня понимала, ты не поверила бы этой записи. Ника вот не поверила, хотя видела вовсе не запись. Если бы ты… Ты бы не поверила тому, кто однажды чуть не сломал саму тебя. – Дмитрий помолчал и жестко добавил: – Если бы ты вообще хоть что-нибудь понимала, ты бы не смогла убить нашего ребенка.

Он смотрел в упор на нее, а она все так же отводила взгляд.

– Да, ты права, развод – лучшее, что ты можешь для меня сейчас сделать.

Дмитрий отключил связь раньше, чем это сделала Рита.

 

Он понимал, почему жена не могла снова стать прежней. Понимал, почему она не может снова чувствовать все то, что чувствовала к нему раньше. Он был готов ждать хоть до скончания веков и был готов к тому, что не дождется – ему казалось, что оставшегося между ними ему будет достаточно, чтобы прожить с ней жизнь. И она уверяла его, что ей тоже этого хватает. Однако, наверное, не хватило… Понять то, с какой легкостью она купилась на клевету, как легко поверила, что он ее предал, было труднее. Если ей так противно было с ним жить, что она уцепилась за первый же повод, чтобы уйти – зачем она согласилась выйти за него? Зачем?

Она тоже надеялась и ждала, наверное. Только ее вера закончилась раньше, чем его. И такой выход был для нее самым простым, она даже не думала сопротивляться, разобраться… Она устала, да.

Дмитрий все мог понять и даже простить.

Кроме убийства ребенка, которого он так хотел.

А она – нет, – стукнуло в голову. Никогда не хотела. Даже до этого реонового ада. А уж после и подавно. Просто не говорила об этом.

 

Он так и не узнал, искала ли она его потом. Да и не стремился узнать. Она перестала существовать для него после тех слов об аборте. Кроме того, он хорошо осознавал, насколько все изменилось в нем самом. Если бы даже она приняла бы все, что с ним случилось, если бы поняла, поверила, прилетела, – ему все равно было бы трудно вернуться к прежним отношениям, как и ей после больницы... Возможно, он так и не сумел бы. Но они могли бы снова попытаться. Впрочем, что об этом говорить, если пытаться некому. И незачем.

 

Дмитрий находился в таком состоянии, когда оборвать прошлое оказалось совсем не сложно. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, он почти не чувствовал себя брошенным, преданным, оскорбленным. Сам он расстался с Ритой в той камере, где с ним игрался Хан. Он забыл о ней под руками тюремных дуболомов. Он не вспоминал о ней там, с Пашкой. И даже не почувствовал потребности связаться с ней, когда все это закончилось.

Возможно, если бы Рита захотела, она бы смогла его вернуть. Но она не захотела. На этом для него все в их отношениях и закончилось. Теперь он снова чувствовал себя абсолютно свободным. Снова, уже в который раз, собрался начинать новую жизнь. И снова в одиночку. Сейчас ему действительно лучше быть одному. Почему-то думалось об этом без тоски и печали. Просто – так получилось.

Впрочем, и тоска была. Но вовсе не по потерянным отношениям, не по разрушенной семье. Ему снился Феникс. Сами сны не запоминались, просто утром он просыпался с воспоминанием о друге. Как будто тот был рядом.

Однажды сон все же запомнился. Не сюжетом. Это случилось почти через три недели после Эринии и через несколько дней после разговора с бывшей женой. После этого сна он и вовсе перестал вспоминать о ней, потому что ни о чем, кроме этого кошмара, больше не мог думать. И собственные проблемы показались пылью на фоне леденящего душу ужаса, который шарахнул по нему той ночью. Он проснулся от собственного крика, надорвавшего горло, и некоторое время после пробуждения думал, что к нему сейчас вломятся соседи по этажу. Но то ли звукоизоляция была качественной, то ли соседи равнодушные и с крепким сном, но его никто не потревожил. Хотя в тот момент он бы не отказался от присутствия кого угодно рядом, пусть даже того брызжущего слюной менеджера, выкинувшего его из последней конторы.

Это был Пашкин кошмар. Не “о нем”, а “его”. Дмитрий не смог бы это никому объяснить, но это было так. И это не было фантазией, это было как раньше, когда он еще мог ощущать Пашку, как самого себя. И это и было самым страшным. Что весь этот кошмар, эта боль, пронизывающая тело еще пару минут после пробуждения, это охватившее его разум помутнение, эти отвращение и беспомощность – все это был Феникс, их стальной Феникс. Его Феникс.

Он не смог тогда оставаться в номере, выскочил на улицу, долго пытался сообразить, где находится, на какой планете, в какой колонии, куда бежать, кого звать... Конечно, звать никого не стал, но до рассвета слонялся по пустым улицам, распугивая роботов-уборщиков своим мусорным видом и ароматом, пытаясь стряхнуть корку отвращения и ужаса, словно панцирем застывшие на коже. Тогда Дмитрию это удалось. Но воспоминание о кошмаре было с той ночи с ним постоянно. Он и не хотел избавляться от этого воспоминания, потому что пытаться стереть его – значило пытаться стереть Пашку. Которому там, в лапах Кледнера, не только эти воспоминания никто не сотрет, ему еще ежедневно добавляют новых. Это справедливо, хоть как-то, хоть чем-то разделить его ношу, хотя самому Пашке от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. Но это справедливо.

Когда с первыми лучами местного светила он пришел в себя настолько, чтобы собраться с мыслями, его заново задавило осознанием того, что он ничего не может сделать. Как ни рыпайся, а сделать ничего нельзя. В его положении, положении бомжа на обочине жизни, от которого даже роботы-уборщики шарахаются, невозможно пробиться никуда выше зевающего портье самого дешевого отеля, а у того только стандартный голографон для связи по государственной линии, к которой уши Кледнера прилеплены, как пиявки к коровьему брюху во время водопоя.

У него оставалась надежда на то, что если он найдет нормальную работу – ну, должно же ему повезти когда-нибудь! – то сможет придумать решение, найти путь, пробиться или к ребятам, или в полицию, или еще что-то придумать… Но прошло уже больше месяца, а результаты оставались на нуле. Случайные приработки были действительно случайны и редко доставались. Средств едва хватало на то, чтобы не умереть с голоду и не спать на улицах. Для перелета с колонии на колонию приходилось экономить. И с каждым таким перелетом ему становилось все яснее – Кледнеровы шавки постарались перекрыть ему все пути к выживанию. И слово "свобода" казалось теперь еще большей издевкой, чем в самом начале.

 

Сейчас, сидя в углу большого шумного заведения на транспортной станции, где его час назад выкинули из отдела кадров, он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что даже если и найдет работу, то все равно ничего не сможет сделать. Не в его положении было думать о том, чтобы вытаскивать Пашку. От понимания этой простой истины ему стало невыносимо жутко. Жить дальше, помнить о том, что было, не иметь ничего впереди, кроме одиночества, потому что все, что составляло его жизнь, осталось за пределами досягаемости. И все время, каждую секунду осознавать, что Феникс сейчас, в эту самую минуту, остается во власти Кледнера, в месте, где над ним постоянно висит угроза смерти и кошмаров, только на этот раз в одиночку. А он, Индиго, теперь связан по рукам и ногам этой судимостью, этим приговором, изолирован от всех, кто может сделать хоть что-то, и абсолютно беспомощен. И он не знал, что теперь делать. Денег на билет отсюда почти не оставалось. То есть, он мог улететь – но до Каджеро не хватило бы. И что дальше?

Всего этого было слишком много.

– Добрый вечер. Молодой человек, не покажете ли мне ваше удостоверение?

Негромкий, но неожиданный голос заставил его поднять голову. Восхитительно. То ли охранник заведения, то ли – что еще лучше – представитель полиции. В принципе, бояться ему нечего, да и не мог он больше бояться. Поэтому равнодушно залез в карман и протянул свое удостоверение личности. Мужчина в форме принял карточку, но даже не поднес ее к браслету.

– Я имел в виду ваше удостоверение сотрудника станции.

О. Прекрасно. Сейчас выяснится, что этот бар – клуб только для своих.

– Видите ли, "Аква" – только для сотрудников и их гостей. Так что если вы…

Дмитрий забрал свою карточку из пальцев охранника и молча поднялся.

– Эй, мистер Шоттон! – окликнул веселый женский голос.

Охранник обернулся, а Дмитрий застыл. Он еще не видел, кто это сказал, и боялся верить вдруг снова проснувшимся ощущениям. Этот голос был таким светлым, что ему стало немного больно. Свет сейчас не имел к нему никакого отношения. Однако то, что он был еще способен чувствовать свет в людях, обнадеживало. Впрочем, что ему за дело.

– Шоттон, ты чего моих гостей гоняешь?

– Мисс Ленгда, он же не сказал…

– Ну, прости, что не повесила свою визитку ему на грудь, – с укором перебила девушка, возникая, наконец, в поле зрения Дмитрия из-за широкой фигуры охранника. – Извини, – это уже ему, – я там немного увлеклась, на танцплощадке, забыла, что ты ждешь.

Ему хватило ума промолчать и не выдергивать свою руку, когда разгоряченные пальцы предупреждающе ухватили его ладонь.

– Еще вопросы будут? – снова весело поинтересовалась девушка, сжимая пальцы, словно затыкая Дмитрию рот.

– Нет, мисс. Желаю приятно провести вечер.

– Спасибо-спасибо, – рассмеялась она и потянула Дмитрия обратно за столик.

Охранник взглянул на него все еще подозрительно, но уже явно успокаиваясь, и направился прочь. Дмитрий перевел взгляд на странную девушку. Это было действительно странно, но он ничего не мог больше сказать о ней, кроме того, что она – светлая.

– Меня Тина зовут, – бросила она и приподнялась с вытянутой рукой, сигнализируя бармену.

А она довольно высокая – для девушки, хоть и ниже Дмитрия, конечно.

Тина опустилась на стул. Изучать ее лицо он не стал, опустил взгляд в стакан с остатками эля.

– Ну! – нетерпеливо сказала она. – Повторяю: я – Тина.

– Дмитрий, – сказал он, не поднимая глаз.

– Прекрасно. Теперь я хоть знаю, как зовут моего гостя.

– Спасибо.

– Пока не за что. Шоттон ничего бы тебе не сделал, просто вывел бы за пределы станции. Так что пока я ничем серьезным не помогла.

Он промолчал, хотя представить, что его снова, как паршивого щенка, выкинут откуда-то, где ему не место, было просто невыносимо. Однако Тина вряд ли поймет. Она слишком благополучна. Благодарность за неслучившееся новое унижение боролась в нем с острым чувством несправедливости – почему все получилось так, почему он вдруг оказался за бортом той жизни, где раньше был своим, где мог почти всего добиться? Конечно, лучистая девушка напротив не была виновата в этой несправедливости. Но она была по ту сторону. А он – по эту. И это делало их почти врагами, хотя она об этом не догадывалась.

– Так, – вдруг решительно поднялась она, махнула в сторону бармена каким-то особым жестом, который Дмитрий понял, как "ничего не надо". – Ну-ка, пошли отсюда. Я свое на сегодня тут получила, долг мне вернули, Мартина я нашла, колу я могу и у себя дома выпить. Пошли, говорю.

Они вышли из зала, причем Дмитрий чувствовал, что еще немного, и он задымится от количества взглядов, которыми их проводили – не злых, не ревнивых, просто их было много.

Когда они вышли в коридор с прозрачным потолком, ведущий к лифтам, Тина перестала улыбаться, стала серьезной и усталой.

– Не обращай внимания, – вдруг сказала она. – Ребята ко мне хорошо относятся. Просто никто из них со мной бы вот так вечером не пошел. Да я бы и не пустила никого.

– Я должен гордиться? – спросил он с тенью своего привычного сарказма.

Против ожиданий, она усмехнулась и покачала головой.

– Не-а.

 

Еще во время танца, когда она пролетала со своим партнером по краю танцплощадки, показалось, что надо остановиться, но ее уже увлекло дальше. Потом, когда музыка успокоилась, Тина пробралась к тому углу, куда ее притягивало непонятное ощущение, для этого места слишком непривычное. Ощущение не просто огорчения, тоски или печали – настоящей беды. Просто-таки черная трясина, в которой кто-то тонет. Так, подвиги, кажется, только начинаются, рано расслабилась.

Она увидела его почти сразу – смугловатый черноволосый парень, сначала показавшийся ей старше, чем Шоттон, который проверял в этот момент его документы. Только позже она поняла, что это трехдневная, не меньше, темная щетина, потухший взгляд и морщинка на лбу делали его старше, чем он есть на самом деле.

Тина еще не успела сообразить, что и как ей делать дальше, но уже позвала охранника, привлекая его внимание. Дальше все пошло само собой, парень оказался понятливым, и Шоттон поверил им, ушел. Конечно, она слегка успокоила его, нейтрализовав подозрения, но это было так, больше для профилактики, он бы и сам успокоился. Теперь можно было повнимательнее присмотреться к гостю.

Она потянула парня обратно за столик, соображая, что делать дальше. Почему-то с этим человеком не получалось легко импровизировать. Другого она уже начала бы раскручивать на разговор, параллельно аккуратно его пропуская сквозь себя, чтобы понять, что с ним происходит и как ему помочь, но тут… она натолкнулась на сопротивление, которое не сразу даже поняла. За чернотой безысходности, исходящей от парня – от Дмитрия, он уже успел назвать себя – пряталось что-то другое. Она никак не ожидала это в нем встретить, поэтому, когда разобралась, даже разозлилась на себя. Неужели так трудно было сразу сообразить, чем он отличается от остальных?

Или это была его, принятая ею, злость? На нее? За что?

– Так! – отмашка Ване за стойкой – не надо ничего. – Ну-ка, пошли отсюда. Я свое на сегодня тут получила, долг мне вернули, Мартина я нашла, колу я могу и у себя дома выпить.

Дмитрий колебался. Она чувствовала его сомнения, но не могла пробиться дальше, и ее это раздражало еще больше.

– Пошли, говорю!

Когда они вышли из зала, она заметила, что спутник вздохнул с облегчением. Да, у него-то было впечатление, что он вышел из зала, по меньшей мере, с местной принцессой. Или самой известной и дорогой шлюхой, что, в данном случае, было почти одно и то же. Ну уж нет.

– Не обращай внимания, – устало сказала она. – Ребята ко мне хорошо относятся. Просто никто из них со мной бы вот так вечером не пошел. Да я бы и не пустила никого.

– Я должен гордиться? – саркастично спросил он. Вот нахал.

– Не-а, – усмехнулась она.

Злорадствовать не получалось, хотя хотелось. Все гораздо проще, утопающий ты мой. Они просто ждут, как скоро ты сбежишь, поняв, с кем связался. Но тут даже я не могу сказать, сбежишь ли ты. И некуда, вроде, да и зачем бы тебе убегать? Ты – не они.

В лифте парень привалился к стене, закрыл глаза, и ощущение черной трясины опять накатило на Тину. Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя желание снова взять его за руку. Нет уж, с таким болотом и таким пациентом надо быть осторожнее. Будем разбираться постепенно. Сутки на эти разбирательства точно есть, пока у нее выходной, а там посмотрим...

 

Сопротивляться неясной уверенности Тины было тяжело. Да и зачем? В конце концов, даже если ей нужен мужчина на ночь – это вариант для него, потому что не выгонит же она, если поймет, что ничего не выйдет. Нет, не выгонит. Не похоже… Черт, хоть одну ночь провести относительно спокойно. В конце концов, он сам в свое время прикалывался, что пока у мужчины есть хоть одна рука и язык, импотентом его не назовешь.

От этой мысли, уже не казавшейся прикольной, вдруг стало еще тошнее. Дмитрий прислонился к стене лифта, веки сами опустились, отказываясь слушаться, и он понял, что сейчас у него ни рук, ни языка не осталось. И если он не хочет, в самом деле, быть выставленным за дверь…

– Приехали, – окликнула его Тина. – И кстати.

Она почти насильно вывела его из лифта и застыла перед ним, уперев руки в бедра.

– И кстати. Если ты воображаешь, что сейчас я потащу тебя в постель, то эти мысли ты можешь засунуть себе в задницу. Потому что я не сплю с кем попало из бара.

А она, похоже, рассердилась. Или хорошо изображает сердитость, – подумал он.

– Да я не…

– Ой, вот если хоть что-то в вас и можно понять с ходу, так это ваши мысли о постели, – поморщилась она и развернулась. – Переночуешь у меня, вторая комната свободна. А завтра разберемся, что делать.

Он хотел спросить – а зачем ей тогда все это? – но не стал рисковать. А то обвинят в том, что он претендует на постель в будущем. Если перестанет быть "кем попало".

В квартире Тина мгновенно развила бурную деятельность. Дмитрию оставалось только подчиняться, но, кажется, он был даже рад этому. Кажется – потому что он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Но, по крайней мере, хоть сейчас не надо было больше ни о чем думать. Кроме того, теперь он больше не чувствовал, что Тина на другой стороне. На нейтральной полосе, как минимум.

– Душевая там, – махнула она в сторону белой двери слева. – Извини, мужчин у меня не водится, поэтому даже халат предложить не могу. Зато там есть большие полотенца. Одежду оставишь прямо на полу, я сама разберусь с ней, ты с нашей стиркой вряд ли справишься. Из карманов все вынь.

Дмитрий молча направился к белой двери. Говорить не хотелось, думать тоже. Хорошо, что она сказала про карманы, сам бы сейчас даже не дернулся.

– И, пожалуйста, не расходуй всю воду. На стене датчик, оставь мне половину… нет, ладно, трети хватит, – быстро передумала Тина. – Выльешь всю воду – выгоню нафиг.

Он все так же молча кивнул, нажимая кнопку. Дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская его в прозрачно-белую кабину нормальной душевой, которую он не видел уже пару месяцев.

– Знаешь что, ну тебя в баню. Выливай все, я к коллеге забегу, она мне должна один душ, – донеслось до него сзади.

Он не удержался от усмешки. Тина нравилась ему, чем дальше, тем больше. И, вообще-то, это было совсем не весело.

 

Когда Дмитрий вышел из душевой, по-древнеримски завернутый в большое пушистое полотенце, хозяйка встретила его уже переодевшейся в домашнее закрытое платье. Откуда-то из угла комнаты доносилась музыка – не романтичная, не танцевальная – просто что-то гитарно-нейтральное. Нейтральное. Как все здесь: неяркие стены, неяркая пластичная мебель, приглушенный свет от светильников на стенах под потолком, ничего выдающегося и резко запоминающегося.

– Садись, я тут кое-что заказала. Мне Ванечка часто домой ужин присылает, сегодня сразу на двоих сделал. Он умница, хотя долгов, зараза, не прощает никогда.

Тина улыбалась спокойно, домашней такой улыбкой, ее руки неторопливо раскладывали на тарелки еду, наливали в высокие стаканы сок – что это не алкоголь, он понял сразу, как раньше – не спрашивая. Все это, вместе с ее дружелюбным голосом, создавало иллюзию дома. Можно было сопротивляться, доказывая себе, что это неправда, что это химера, и так хорошо в его жизни уже не бывает, и напоминать себе, что бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке, но не было никаких сил это делать.

Поэтому он сел за стол, тихо сказал "спасибо", и некоторое время они оба молча ели. Тина не задала ни одного вопроса, не пыталась начать разговор ни о чем, и за это он тоже был ей благодарен. А потом она мягко, но решительно выпроводила его в смежную небольшую комнатку, где помещались только кровать, столик у изголовья и шкаф в нише стены. Дмитрий еще успел заметить вмонтированный в стену напротив кровати экран головизора, перед тем как упасть и мгновенно уснуть.

 

Гость выключился моментально, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Тина перевела дыхание. Кажется, она начала правильно. Чернота отступила, дав ему спокойно вздохнуть – и ей тоже. Так, мать, а ты не слишком много на себя берешь? Может, вызвать куратора?

Нет, нельзя, пока не станет понятно, кто он такой. Парень явно опасается людей в форме, но на преступника не похож – несмотря на щетину и довольно потрепанный общий вид. Все же Тина склонялась к мысли, что он не от закона бежит, а попал в настоящую беду. И стоит ли впутывать в нее кого-то еще – надо подумать. Подумаю об этом завтра, как говаривала одна интересная женщина…

До "завтра" оставалось еще несколько часов, когда ее неожиданно подкинуло в постели. Тина быстро сориентировалась и уже через полминуты была у дверей спальни. Дверь бесшумно открылась, пропуская внутрь ее и неяркий луч света.

Дмитрий по-прежнему спал. Черные волосы разметались по подушке, закинутая за голову рука до белых костяшек сжата в кулак, на лице – все та же морщинка между бровями, которая было исчезла перед сном. И вдруг снова то, что ее разбудило. Просто дикая, сметающая все, волна ненависти и ужаса, смешанных в такой коктейль, что Тина чуть не пошатнулась. Нормальные сны у гостя… Ладно. Уж с кошмарами мы справимся на сегодня, коллективными усилиями.

Тина присела на край кровати и положила руку на щеку спящего, ладонью словно сгоняя тень сна с его лица. Это не так трудно, на самом деле. Прогнать дурной сон ей поможет сам Дмитрий. Ее дело – просто разбудить защитный механизм, спящий в его сознании.

Она закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Сейчас главное – не дать его кошмару поймать ее саму…

 

Черное, мрачное, со вспышками белесых скользких молний. Такое тяжелое, колючее, давит на грудь и мешает дышать. Как в одном человеке может быть столько тяжести? Наползает со всех сторон, и нет ни края, ни просвета, ничего, за что можно ухватиться, за что можно зацепить защиту, чем можно включить дремлющего Хранителя…

Ну, помогите же!

Тина ощущала, как кричит она сама, но знала, что это кричит ее гость. Да что ж такое-то! Он что, тут все сам себе заблокировал? Нет, дикие – это самые тяжелые пациенты, все же.

Тина двинулась вперед и вглубь этого облака-болота. Вынырнуть мы всегда успеем, а вот где там твой защитник? Спустя некоторое время ей стало казаться, что она не справляется, что ужас и тьма заползают в самое сердце, и когда она была готова уже сама испугаться и сдаться, у нее вырвался свой, собственный, крик. И в этот миг она почувствовала, что в душной темноте кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто может справиться со всем этим кошмаром. Тина не успела понять, что это было, как ее выкинуло, но напоследок она почувствовала жар настоящего огня и увидела оранжевое зарево.

Когда пришла в себя, оказалось, что она сползла на пол, а пальцы крепко вцепились в вытянутую вдоль тела руку Дмитрия. Она подняла голову и увидела, что лицо его разгладилось, кулак разжался, и в душу больше не бил темный смерч ночного кошмара. Ну и замечательно. А самое замечательное, – подумала Тина, закрывая дверь и укладываясь в постель, – что завтра выходной, потому что работать после такой ночки она вряд ли смогла бы нормально.

 

Дмитрий открыл глаза. На часах над экраном на стене – восемь. Утра, надо полагать. Тина за дверью уже не спит. Он не слышал ни шагов, ни шорохов, но знал, что не спит. За последние два месяца он впервые смог спокойно сказать себе: я – знаю. И никакая посторонняя тяжесть в голове и беспросветная тоска в груди не мешали ему чувствовать так же ясно, как всегда.

Он медленно сел в кровати, обнаружил на стуле рядом аккуратно сложенную одежду – все чистое и даже чуть теплое, от сушки, наверное. Сейчас, когда вернулась ясность мыслей, ему было не по себе от того, что он навязался на шею хорошему человеку. Еда, вода, которая тут дефицит, а еще хозяйка тряпки его стирала… спасибо, стирка тут явно не ручная, а то бы он точно со стыда сгорел. Мимолетом подумалось, что зря он про постель думал. В том состоянии, в котором Дмитрий вчера был, только ненормальная нимфоманка могла захотеть его туда затащить. И не только в усталости и общей паршивости настроения дело.

Он провел рукой по щекам. Вчера в душевой он в зеркало даже не взглянул. Хорошо, наверное, а то ночью кошмары бы приснились…

Кошмары. Вот оно.

Дмитрий впервые за все время после того, как улетел из Москвы, проснулся с ощущением покоя. Ни тревог, ни тяжелых мыслей, ни злости, ни страха. И в то же время, это не привычная уже пустая апатия. Наоборот. Хотелось сделать что-то хорошее, хотелось вскочить и рвануть куда-нибудь, где можно как-то попробовать выйти из тупика, куда его загнало…

– Доброе утро.

Тина стояла на пороге, упираясь ладонью в стену, где только что бесшумно скрылась дверь.

– Доброе, – сипловато отозвался он, натягивая одеяло, которое сползло слишком низко.

– Напоминаю, что водой надо пользоваться экономно. У меня тут норма пока на одного человека. Кстати, я забежала к Тимуру и позаимствовала у него бритву. Если хочешь пробовать искать работу – не в таком виде.

Он не успел ответить, а она уже развернулась и вышла. Дверь также бесшумно закрылась.

Пока. Норма воды _пока_ на одного.

Во время одевания это слово почему-то не отпускало его, стучало в голове. Конечно, это просто ирония, ехидство такое легкое… но как же ему это слово было приятно. Глупый осел.

Тина "позаимствовала" не только бритву, но и крем после бритья, и зубную щетку. Приятно вернуться в лоно цивилизации, – мельком подумал он, глядя в зеркало. Лицо, отразившееся в гладкой поверхности, гораздо больше походило на прежнего Димку Гордеева, чем вчерашний фильм ужасов, который ему протранслировали из зеркала на выходе из отдела кадров. Конечно, это не тот веселый балагур, который покорял девчонок одним взмахом ресниц и жизнерадостной улыбкой, но и не мрачный помятый бомж.

Мысли о девчонках были ненужными и неправильными. Дмитрий отвернулся от зеркала и решительно вышел в комнату. Пора было прощаться с гостеприимной хозяйкой.

Однако Тина слушать ничего не стала.

– Завтрак на столе. А потом у меня к тебе разговор.

Разговор она начала с прямого вопроса:

– Ты как попал на станцию?

Он понимал, что либо он сейчас молча гордо уходит, либо придется отвечать. Уйти он не мог, это значило бы обидеть девушку. Пришлось ответить.

– В отделе кадров был. На работу хотел устроиться.

– А чего сам приехал? Сеть отключилась?

Он неохотно сказал:

– Предпочитаю лично беседовать с кадровиками и от ворот поворот получать в глаза.

Тина помолчала, глядя в упор на него, а потом огорошила его новым вопросом:

– Что у тебя за статья?

Дмитрий задохнулся. Вот так, сразу, неожиданно оказалось, что все, что он хотел бы скрыть от этой ясноглазой девчонки, всплыло само. Как бы он хотел расстаться с ней спокойно, чтобы у них обоих от встречи осталось только хорошее в воспоминаниях. Но этому сбыться явно не суждено. Откуда она знает?

– Эй!

Тина уже не сидела напротив, а стояла рядом. Она несколько секунд смотрела на него сверху вниз, а потом вдруг плавно опустилась на пол, так что теперь взгляд ее был направлен наоборот – снизу вверх.

– Я спрашиваю не потому, что хочу уличить тебя в чем-то, – негромко сказала она. – Просто если ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе с работой, я должна знать, за кого буду ручаться.

Дышать стало легче, а на сердце – тяжелее. Знала бы ты, Тина, о чем спрашиваешь! Если я начну рассказывать, если ты узнаешь…

– Соучастие в убийстве, – как можно спокойнее произнес он. – Это была чистой воды подстава, но доказать невиновность я не смог. Меня выслали из Солнечной на пять лет.

Тина кивнула, не поднимаясь. Он никак не мог понять, что она думает, и это ему мешало – ведь только что он ясно ее чувствовал, а сейчас все ощущения снова притупились, если не прекратились вовсе.

– У тебя какое образование?

– Я на третьем курсе Московского Транспортного учился, когда… когда меня арестовали.

– На кого?

Этот допрос должен был его злить, но не было даже раздражения. Только страх, что придется раскрываться до конца.

– Инженер транспортных коммуникаций. Специализация – подземный общественный, инженер-техник.

Тина снова кивнула.

– Подземка у нас есть. Ну, со своим третьим курсом и статьей в анкете можешь не рассчитывать на инженера, конечно. А вот работу в наших доках я могу попробовать устроить. Как ты смотришь на перспективу рабочего доков? Если повезет, смогу выбить место техника. Правда, не инженера, а рядового, конечно.

– Рядовой – это мне близко, – неожиданно для себя сказал он и сам улыбнулся своим словам.

– То есть, пробуем?

Дмитрий, наконец, поднял глаза и посмотрел на девушку. Поверить в то, что она говорила, очень хотелось. И было очень страшно того, что ничего не выйдет, что это продолжение сна, что она сейчас рассмеется и скажет "размечтался, поел – и выметайся"… И было невыносимо совестно, что он пользуется ее помощью, а ведь она даже не знает, что он вряд ли сможет отблагодарить ее адекватно, не знает, с кем говорит, не знает, что с ним было.

– Еще раз задумаешься о постели, получишь в морду, – без перехода в интонациях вдруг сказала Тина, которая внимательно за ним наблюдала. – Я просто хочу помочь. Не потому, что ты мне нравишься, а потому…

Она вдруг замолчала, нахмурилась и тут же улыбнулась, словно пришедшая в голову мысль была очень забавной:

– …потому что ты мне нравишься.

 

Что Дмитрий – тот самый парень, о котором говорил вчера Дон Пейро, Тина поняла не сразу. Утром она начала раздумывать, а как, собственно, ее гость попал в "Акву", и пришла к выводу, что только если навещал кого-то на станции, и его официально ждали. Судя по его состоянию, ждали плохо или дождались и выкинули. Слово "выкинули" почему-то связалось с Ангелиной, начальницей отдела кадров, о которой говорил Пейро. А потом Тина сопоставила свои мысли о том, как Дмитрия шарахнуло от Шоттона, его потрепанный вид, щетину, наводившую на мысли или о бомже, или об уголовнике – и слова кадровика о судимости. Ну и плюс то, что действительно люди не часто лично приезжают устраиваться на работу, обычно на этом этапе обходятся электронной почтой.

Поэтому, когда Дмитрий начал темнить и пытаться уйти от нормального ответа, она решилась спросить в лоб. Не промахнулась.

Его ответ обескуражил поначалу – никак этот человек не ассоциировался в ее глазах с убийцей. Но потом все встало на свои места. В том, что он говорил правду, она не сомневалась ни секунды – после того, как она ночью пробила его блокировку, он так и не закрылся снова, и она чувствовала правдивость его слов. Однако в нем было что-то еще – что-то такое, что не надо было сейчас трогать, чего он стыдился и боялся. Что-то, связанное с ночным кошмаром, который она смогла прогнать с помощью того пламени. Поэтому она легко перевела разговор на обсуждение будущей работы и добилась того, что Дмитрий снова успокоился и даже начал улыбаться.

Она оставила его в комнате, а сама позвонила Ангелине, договорилась о встрече через полчаса и тут же отправилась в отдел кадров, чтобы не спешить и не опаздывать.

По дороге она все никак не могла прогнать из головы случайную улыбку своего гостя. Ей казалось, что именно таким он и должен быть. Что то сумрачно-серьезное состояние, в котором Дмитрий сейчас пребывал постоянно – это не в его характере. Улыбка в буквальном смысле слова осветила его изнутри, и вдруг стало очевидно, что парень этот на самом деле веселый и жизнерадостный, что он едва ли не младше ее самой, и что он…

Тина вспомнила собственные слова: "потому что ты мне нравишься". Да, он ей нравился. Если поначалу она просто не смогла пройти мимо – как на Земле не могла пройти мимо брошенного щенка, то теперь она уже всерьез хотела добиться того, чтобы с лица Димки исчезла эта глубокая морщинка между бровей, чтобы он вот так улыбался, глаза перестали быть такими тоскливыми, а из его подсознания ушла эта черная трясина ужаса и ненависти… потому что это были чужеродные для него чувства. Потому что они его убивали.

Ленгда, осторожнее. Нет ничего хуже для тебя, чем влюбиться в пришлого дикого индиго, который, как только все наладится, исчезнет из твоей жизни, как будто его и не было. И прекрати называть его Димкой, даже мысленно. Хватит того, что ты его пустила в свою квартиру. Тебе это не нужно, дорогая!

Может и не нужно. А может…

– Тина, Ангелина Яновна ждет вас, – прервал ее разговор самой с собой голос секретаря.

 

Дмитрий не находил себе места. Небольшая комната оказалась слишком маленькой для его метаний от стенки к стенке. Чем больше проходило времени с момента ухода Тины, тем больше его грызла совесть и то ощущение собственной неправильности и неуместности, которое было притупилось со вчерашнего вечера. Тина возится с ним, непонятно, почему… то есть, понятно. Вчера она просто купилась на его несчастный вид, а сегодня – сегодня он все же опять умудрился зацепить девичье сердце. Не надо было бриться. И вести себя надо было не так. Был бы понаглее – сама бы выгнала. А так… Так придется напрягать остатки силы воли и уходить. Очень хотелось остаться, потому что он уже поверил, что и с работой она поможет, и что слова об убийстве ее не напугали, и что понравился он ей, потому и помогает. Но она не знала, что у него нет больше права вот так нравиться девушкам. Что ни одна нормальная девушка к нему даже прикоснуться не захочет, если будет знать правду. Рассказать ей все, чтобы проверить, насколько она нормальная, он никогда не сможет. Поэтому лучше уйти сейчас, пока ничего не началось, пока надобности в откровенностях нет.

Он собрал документы и остатки денег, выложенные вчера из карманов, и решительно направился к двери. Тины не было уже минут сорок, она могла вернуться в любой момент.

Двери плавно разъехались, выпуская его в безлюдный коридор. Правильно, люди работают, им не до прогулок по станции… Он помнил дорогу к лифтам, добрался до первого этажа, узнал последний коридор, ведущий к выходу из купола трансстанции. В космопорте он возьмет билет на соседнюю колонию, попробует там еще раз. Не выйдет – тогда и посмотрим.

Глупо было уходить вот так, когда все начало устраиваться. Глупо бросать плывущую в руки работу. Глупо уходить от единственного человека, не испугавшегося статьи и запущенности ситуации, готового помочь, которого судьба подарила ему так неожиданно. Был бы это кто-то другой – ни за что бы не ушел. Но эта девушка начала ему нравиться по-настоящему. Он думал, что никогда больше этого не испытает, но ошибался. Было плохо жить, не испытывая желаний, но это было намного проще, чем заставлять себя их не испытывать.

Он дошел до пропускного пункта. Покопался в кармане, нашел выданный ему вчера одноразовый пропуск. Охранник был новый, но, видимо, в базе данных была указана цель посещения трансстанции Дмитрием, потому что он равнодушно кинул карточку пропуска в ящик стола и так же равнодушно поинтересовался:

– Не взяли?

Дмитрий качнул головой.

– Ладно, удачи.

Охранник нажал кнопку, открывая дверь в шлюз, соединяющий трансстанцию с основным куполом.

– Спасибо.

– А ну, стой!

Голос позади принадлежал явно очень сердитой, по-настоящему разозленной женщине.

– Ты куда направился?

Тина подбежала, перегородила дорогу.

– Закрой, никуда он не идет! – бросила она охраннику. – И пропуск новый давай, я только что этому паразиту обеспечила место в доках, а он выпендриваться начал! Ты хоть представляешь, что такое – уговорить Ангелину пойти против ее принципов? Я полчаса на нее потратила! Совесть есть?

Охранник, внимательно прислушиваясь к тираде Тины, прятал улыбку и что-то быстро набирал на клавиатуре компьютера. Когда девушка замолчала, чтобы перевести дыхание, он протянул Дмитрию через стойку новую карточку.

– Держи. На две недели, потом оформишь удостоверение сотрудника – будет постоянный.

– Если он не сбежит раньше, то непременно будет! – все еще сердито фыркнула Тина.

Дмитрий взял пропуск, тихо сказал очередное "Спасибо" охраннику, а вот Тине сказать ничего не смог. Сейчас он не знал, чего в нем больше – досады, стыда или облегчения. Было невыносимо совестно, что она вот так с ним носится, было жаль, что не успел уйти, и было сказочно радостно, что не успел.

– Дурак, – сообщила ему более спокойно девушка, когда они снова стояли в лифте. – Если так уж не хотелось принимать мою помощь, можно было сразу сказать, я бы не дергалась.

Он вздохнул. Ответить было нечего.

– Я решила помочь и сделала это по своей воле. Если ты не помнишь, то ты ни о чем меня не просил, но согласился с моим предложением. И вот так убегать – это самое обидное, что ты мог для меня в ответ сделать, – еще на тон ниже продолжила она.

Он снова вздохнул. Надо было попросить прощения, он раньше бы так и сделал, но сейчас почему-то ни одного слова выговорить не мог.

– И хватит мне тут ураганы вызывать! – заявила вдруг Тина, заставив Дмитрия вздрогнуть от резкого до боли воспоминания.

Лифт остановился, они вышли на площадку, а он все никак не мог придти в себя от этой последней фразы. Он никогда не верил в какие-то там знаки, судьбу и прочую чушь. Но сейчас готов был поверить. Случайно ли эта девушка, которая появилась на его пути так кстати, которая неожиданно изменила его стремительно катящуюся в пропасть жизнь, которая не отвернулась от него, узнав, кто он такой – случайно ли она заговорила теми же словами, которыми в свое время говорил Феникс? Конечно, это не бог весть что, просто совпадение. Но все равно.

Они шли не к Тине домой, а к отделу кадров.

– Значит так. Соглашайся сейчас на все условия испытательного срока. Если справишься с работой – а ты справишься, – получишь постоянное место. И почему-то мне кажется, что уже не простого техника.

– Почему? – вырвалось у него первое слово с тех пор, как они встретились у шлюза.

– Мне так кажется, – непреклонно ответила Тина, всем видом показывая, что больше ничего объяснять не будет.

Они остановились перед уже знакомыми дверями.

– Я туда не пойду, видеть ее не могу уже, – сказала девушка неожиданно извиняющимся тоном. – Я тут подожду.

– Спасибо. Правда, большое тебе спасибо. И прости, что я тебя чуть не подставил, просто запаниковал почему-то, – смог он наконец выговорить. – Дальше я сам справлюсь.

– Кстати, тебе сейчас полагается общежитие. Рекомендую отказаться и пожить у меня. Поможешь за квартиру платить.

Тина нажала кнопку звонка, двери почти в ту же секунду открылись, и девушка подтолкнула его внутрь, не оставив времени подумать над ответом.

 

Она успела испугаться, когда шла от Ангелины, вдруг осознав, что Дмитрий уходит. Природу своего испуга понять не успела, потому что сразу пришла злость – вот зараза, для него тут стараешься, из шкурки вон лезешь, а он вместо благодарности… Домой она даже не стала заходить, сразу помчалась к выходу, и успела, в последний момент. Как всегда, она была права – действительно, решил проявить характер. Тина налетела на него, задержала, выложила все, что думает по этому поводу, и еще продолжала свою пламенную речь на тему "я для тебя, а ты!", когда поняла, что злиться больше не может. И не только потому, что глядя в эти карие виноватые глаза, невозможно оказалось испытывать даже тень раздражения обладателем этих глаз. Просто она ясно ощутила, что он уходит не потому, что не хочет остаться. И это ощущение ей не просто не понравилось. Слишком живой трагедией веяло от этой его решимости – "я не должен тут быть".

Нет уж. Ты останешься, и я во всем разберусь. Уйдешь ты от меня только тогда, когда я эту гадость из тебя выгоню со всех уровней. Уйдешь, если действительно захочешь.

Тина приняла это решение еще вчера, но только сегодня оформила его в слова. И теперь заставить ее свернуть мог только конец света.

После целого вечера, наполненного разговорами, вернее, уговорами, Тине удалось-таки сломить сопротивление Дмитрия и оставить его в своей второй комнате на неопределенный срок. Общественное мнение на этот счет ее волновало крайне мало. Дмитрий спросил после отчетливых, видных невооруженным глазом колебаний:

– Тебе все равно, что о нас подумают твои друзья?

Тина ответила вопросом:

– А тебе что, прям так уж противно, что они могут подумать, будто ты спишь со мной?

Он вдруг вспыхнул, как девочка, чего Тина от него никак не ожидала, и ответил не сразу.

– Мне нет. А вот тебе…

– За меня не беспокойся. Я девушка взрослая, самостоятельная и независимая, и так редко к себе кого-то подпускаю, что можно и подпустить один раз. Ничего против слухов не имею. Главное, чтобы ясность была между нами, а остальное – ерунда.

Она отчетливо видела, что он не успокоился от этих ее слов, однако кивнул и больше не возражал.

– А ясность в следующем. Мы просто живем в одной квартире, в разных комнатах, как соседи и приятели. Я беру на себя ужины и завтраки, плата за жилье пополам, в остальном – самообслуживание. Договорились?

Дмитрий коротко взглянул на нее и еще раз кивнул. И хотя, казалось бы, к соглашению они пришли, Тина чувствовала смятение в его душе. И это не было то, в чем она, было, его заподозрила изначально – будто он, как многие поначалу, хотел затащить ее в постель. Скорее наоборот, он этого боялся. Для такого парня это было более чем странно. И наводило на мысли, что не так уж и просто его выслали из Солнечной. Кроме следствия, суда и приговора было что-то еще. И у нее уже начали шевелиться какие-то смутные подозрения, что это могло быть, однако гадать на такие темы не хотелось.

Конечно, он не все ей рассказал. Слишком мало прошло времени. “Ничего, все равно разберемся”, – подумала она.

 

Первый рабочий день у Дмитрия выпал как раз на ее дежурство, и особенно следить за ним она не смогла. Все впечатления ребят от нового техника ей высказала та же Лариса в той же дежурке после смены.

– Тин, я не знаю, где ты его нашла, но Мартин от него просто умер.

Тина не успела испугаться, как Лариса, как всегда, многословно и радостно, вывалила на нее довольно подробный рассказ мужа – начальника смены того участка, где сегодня начал работу Дмитрий.

– И ведь понимаешь, он в самой технике пока мало что смыслит, но то, что сегодня как минимум два простоя ребята избежали, так это благодаря ему. Это точно. Мартин говорит, он эти неисправности словно по запаху находил. Слушай, Тин, а он случайно не из ваших?

– Из кого? – ошарашено спросила Тина.

– Ну… как ты. Которые телепаты.

– Тьфу! – рассердилась она. – Я не телепат, сколько раз говорить! Это по-другому называется и по-другому работает. Не читаю я ваши мысли, не читаю!

Лариса замахала руками.

– Да знаю, знаю, просто так удобнее говорить. Так он оттуда же, откуда и ты?..

– Нет, – честно ответила Тина, хотя прекрасно понимала, что имеет в виду Лариса – не спецшколу, а саму природу. – Нет, он не оттуда, он не такой. Просто хороший специалист будет, наверное.

Интуитивно ей не хотелось говорить то, что она поняла про Дмитрия. Раз он сам своими способностями не козыряет и не сообщил о них Ангелине – то и не надо никому знать. Сам пусть с этим разбирается.

Вечером она вытащила его в "Акву".

– Глупо сидеть дома, когда можно отметить твой первый день и поближе познакомиться с ребятами, – заявила она. – Кроме того, я тебя одного не хочу оставлять, а сама привыкла после работы в "Акве" отдыхать.

С последним аргументом Дмитрий спорить не стал, и послушно пошел с ней. Такая его покорность ей не нравилась, в этом тоже чувствовалась неестественность, неправильность, он должен был взбрыкнуть, взорваться, может, даже голос повысить, но настоять на своем. Тина не привыкла анализировать, откуда в ней возникает уверенность в том или ином факте, она просто знала, что так должно было быть.

Однако ничего такого не случилось, он просто сказал "хорошо". Правда, в "Акве" все сложилось даже лучше чем она надеялась. Тимур с Райсом приняли нового знакомого как своего. И если дружелюбие Райса явно повышало только что выпитое пиво, то непьющий Тимур был абсолютно искренен. Тина с облегчением оставила Дмитрия с ребятами, а сама отправилась на танцплощадку – восстанавливаться после работы.

Когда она вернулась, все трое с азартом обсуждали новый транспортный корабль серии "Молния". Еще издалека Тина обратила внимание на то, как резко изменился ее печальный и загруженный по самую макушку гость. Он не просто улыбался – он почти смеялся. “Надо было его давно развести на дурацкий разговор о чем попало, а не допросы устраивать”, – запоздало подумала она. Ладно, сегодня – никаких вопросов, никаких рассказов. Только болтовня ни о чем.

Присев за столик, она даже смогла включиться в общий разговор, слава богу, "Молнию" новую она уже видела.

Когда они собрались уходить, Тимур из-за спины Дмитрия неожиданно подмигнул Тине и одобрительно кивнул, а Райс вскинул руку с оттопыренным вверх большим пальцем. Тина фыркнула, Дмитрий вскинул на нее непонимающий взгляд, но она уже вернула на лицо дружелюбное спокойное выражение, и только уходя показала ребятам кулак, на что они понимающе закивали. Да, они сделали именно те выводы, которых опасался Димка. Ну и ладно. “Все равно рано или поздно это будет правда”, – вдруг подумала она. И не успев удивиться своей решительности, уже поняла, что да, так и будет. И от этой мысли вдруг стало спокойно, тепло и хорошо, как будто она решила самую большую проблему в своей жизни.

 

Первую неделю она успешно соблюдала принятое правило: никаких разговоров о прошлом, никаких раскруток – только бытовая повседневность и болтовня. Днем ей это легко удавалось. А вот ночи…

Она уже даже не ложилась, просто ждала, когда к нему придет очередной кошмар. Правда, теперь нейтрализовывать их оказывалось достаточно легко. Она уже знала, как с ними бороться и кого звать. Пару раз ей даже казалось, что она видит в пламени, сметающем черную тучу кошмара, размах крыльев огромной птицы, но обычно ее выкидывало из подсознания Дмитрия, как полагается, едва просыпался Хранитель.

Кроме птицы она успела заметить еще кое-что. Кошмар каждый раз был немного иной. Должно быть, во сне менялись какие-то события, хотя в целом он оставался однообразным. Тина многое бы отдала за то, чтобы хоть на пару минут обрести способности к мифической телепатии и понять, что же так мучает Димку. Однако увидеть и понять она не могла. Но зато она уже на третий или четвертый раз уловила общую закономерность. В липком отвратительном облаке неуловимо изменяющихся чувств боли, страха и ярости присутствовало нечто неизменное. Один четкий отпечаток, кочующий изо сна в сон, похожий на холодную скользкую змею. Тина не могла заставить себя прикоснуться к этому, хотя начала догадываться, что это может быть ключ ко всему. Но здесь, в этом сне, она ничего не могла сделать для нейтрализации этой устойчивой гадости, пока не поняла ее природу.

А по утрам Дмитрий ничего не помнил. Улыбался, даже шутил. Ему нравилась работа, нравилось просыпаться и собираться в доки, нравились ребята-коллеги, нравилось завтракать и ужинать с Тиной за одним столом, нравилось говорить "до встречи", а вечером – "привет". Она чувствовала это его состояние и очень не хотела его нарушать. Пусть отдыхает. Наблюдать, как возвращается жизнь в этого человека, ей было интересно и удивительно радостно. Вообще к концу недели у нее сложилось впечатление, что они очень давно знакомы. Дмитрий тоже это чувствовал, и его это немного удивляло. Он не понимал того, что знала она – такие совместные нейтрализации снов и то, что оба они были эмпаты, более чем способствовало сближению. Тина догадывалась, что он ее не раскрыл, не понимает, что она такая же, как и он сам, и ей почему-то не хотелось это объяснять. Своим интуитивным желаниям она привыкла доверять, поэтому все оставалось, как было.

 

На пятый день у Дмитрия случился выходной. Четверо суток перед тем он вкалывал как никогда в жизни. Непривычная в последнее время жажда деятельности требовала выхода, и он всю ее вкладывал в работу. Кроме этого, он смутно ощущал себя обязанным выложиться на все сто, чтобы не подвести Тину и того парня, начальника смены, который согласился взять его в команду на поруки, под свою ответственность.

С непривычки, после почти полутора месяцев болотного существования, уставший за день Дмитрий валился спать, едва проглотив ужин. А утром просыпался, снова полный сил и желания действовать. Кошмары его больше не мучили, и он, конечно, был рад этому, потому что спятить теперь точно не входило в его планы. У него были мысли, что это не очень нормально, такой резкий скачок в психике, но сил на то, чтобы всерьез об этом задуматься, у него не оставалось. Эти несколько дней без нависшего над головой в прямом смысле безумия казались ему незаслуженным, но раем. Еще ему казалось, каждый день казалось, что он что-то забывает, упускает, теряет, но понять, что это такое, не получалось. В другое время ощущение потери его взволновало бы, но сейчас это чувство поглощалось здоровой усталостью от работы и снами без сновидений.

Наверное, какой-нибудь психотерапевт сказал бы, что его измочаленный мозг просто отказывается думать, раз ему дали передышку. Но психотерапевтов рядом не наблюдалось, а советоваться с Тиной, с которой он старался пересекаться пореже, а разговаривать поменьше, не хотелось. Да и о чем советоваться? "Тина, я мало того, что ссыльный убийца, у меня еще и психическое расстройство, что делать?" В лучшем случае, она бы посоветовала ему пойти к местному психологу, Дмитрий знал, что в штате станции такой есть. Но это было последнее, что ему стоило делать, с его-то скелетами во всех шкафах и комодах... В худшем случае ее отношение резко изменилось бы – кому охота жить в одной квартире с соседом-психом. А этого Дмитрий отчаянно боялся. Он все еще не мог до конца поверить, что девушка просто так ему помогла и пустила в свой дом, отнеслась как к человеку, несмотря на все, что узнала, и нарушить это хрупкое ощущение друга он действительно просто боялся. Не сейчас. Еще хоть недельку, хоть пару дней...

Особенно размышлять было некогда, поскольку как новичка его поставили в двойную смену – все равно работы серьезной не доверяли, а обучение он должен был пройти спринтерски. То, чему люди учились в ВУЗах несколько лет и шлифовали позже на специальных курсах, ему надо было изучить в первом приближении на практике за месяц. Видимо, к концу четвертого дня Дмитрий произвел на начальника смены впечатление сдохшей мухи, и тот влепил ему "два наряда вне очереди". Когда до Дмитрия дошло, что "наряды" были шуткой, а дали ему два внеочередных выходных, он осознал, что проникся его состоянием не только начальник смены. Ржущие физиономии должны были его смутить, но вместо этого он вдруг почувствовал, что его вроде как даже приняли за своего. Смеялись по-доброму и даже уговорили начальника прогнать его домой раньше на пару часов.

Тины еще не было, и Дмитрий оказался предоставлен сам себе. Очень хотелось упасть и заснуть, но он решил ее дождаться. Заказал ужин, который тут же сам и оплатил из своих оставшихся денег. Ему хотелось хоть что-то сделать для Тины, пусть даже такой пустяк, как ужин.

Чтобы не заснуть, он включил головизор. Первый раз после ареста. Это было странное ощущение – узнавать мир заново. Как будто он отсутствовал долгие годы, и сейчас включался в поток жизни с нуля.

А поток этот практически не изменился, и это было отдельно странно. Внезапно подумалось, что если бы он сдох на Эринии или где-нибудь на одной из захолустных планеток, никто бы ничего и не заметил. Также продолжалась бы жизнь, также принимались и отправлялись бы грузы на трансстанции Фрейи, Тина также танцевала бы в "Акве", на Изоре точно также проходил бы фестиваль Искусств, Симон Феррье также выиграл бы гонку на трассе "Алдон – Новая Ривьера", и на Гранте точно также готовилась бы встреча глав шести крупнейших туристических сетей Содружества, и там также ждали бы самого господина Ревнева с Каджеро, и авария на Маррино все равно случилась бы, и ее жертв оплакивали бы, а о нем никто бы и не вспомнил, его все равно все уже похоронили... Стоп. Грант.

Андрей Ревнев послезавтра будет на Гранте.

Дмитрий вырубил бормочущий головизор. Сонливость как рукой сняло.

Ревнев. Каджеро. Ника. Феникс.

Он тупо смотрел в стену перед собой, но не видел привычный узор мраморных разводов. Видел то, что благополучно не вспоминал несколько последних дней. Вообще не вспоминал. Это сейчас, сию секунду, казалось невероятным – но на несколько дней он просто забыл обо всем, что переворачивало его жизнь до сих пор. И сейчас воспоминания и осознание произошедшего ударили по расслабившемуся мозгу с удвоенной силой.

Пашка. Пашка и Ника у Кледнера. Они там, где он, Дмитрий, их оставил. Где он их бросил. Пока он бултыхался на самом дне, он мог о них думать, мог казнить себя за то, что выжил, что на свободе, а они все еще там – потому что был уверен в том, что ничего не может исправить. Он сам тогда тонул, кого он мог спасти? И заниматься самобичеванием было легко, зная, что все равно ничего не сделаешь. А как только сам уцепился за спасательный круг, как только смог выбраться из ямы, как только появилась возможность что-то предпринять – сразу забыл обо всем. Защитная реакция мозга? Какая, к черту, защитная реакция? Обрадовался, что всплыл – снова всплыл, потому что такое уже точно не утонет, – обрадовался, что вокруг стало тепло, светло и хорошие люди рядом, расслабился, разлегся на солнышке... Что-то предпринимать – а зачем? Зачем помнить о самых близких людях, которые остались в аду, зачем совершать какие-то попытки им помочь, зачем вообще иметь совесть. Преданность? Верность? Нет, не слышал.

Испугался, струсил, залег в теплой канаве, "я ничего не могу, видите, мне самому как плохо"... Урод. Трус. Спрятался в скорлупу собственных страхов так, что сам себя убедил не думать больше ни о чем.

Дмитрий понял, что еще немного, и он не сможет остановиться, и то, что он сейчас переживал в себе молча, не в силах двинуться с места, выльется в очередную истерику. Истеричка.

Он сжал кулаки до боли в пальцах, выпрямился и заставил себя дышать глубоко и ровно. Грант. Вот что сейчас главное. Провидение сделало то, что он должен был сделать сам – подсунуло ему шанс все изменить. Нужно только добраться до Гранта. Послезавтра. Если заказать билет сейчас, вылететь завтра в ночь, то будет на Гранте до начала встречи. Он сможет пробиться к Ревневу, ему достаточно будет просто привлечь внимание, и тот сам его не отпустит. Это реальный шанс, Индиго. Действуй, не сиди, как манекен, хватит уже, отсиделся, отлежался...

Его передернуло от брезгливости к самому себе. Соберись, тряпка. И скажи спасибо Провидению, которое все еще согласно тебе помогать. Хотя нет, было бы дело в тебе, оно бы на тебя давно плюнуло.

Пашка и Ника.

Он негнущимися пальцами включил браслет, набрал адрес виртуальных касс, почти не видя букв, все-таки нашел нужный рейс с помощью всего пары дополнительных запросов, забронировал билет с отсрочкой платежа и задумался. Денег у него практически не оставалось. Брать у Тины? Нет, у нее нельзя, она начнет спрашивать, пытаться остановить... Черт, от нее придется все скрывать. Она удивительно проницательна, иногда ему казалось, что она читает мысли. Невольно он пытался блокировать эту проницательность, ведь он когда-то учился ставить блоки, правда, в обратную сторону – чтобы не слышать окружающих. Он не знал, насколько действенны были блоки, которые он пытался ставить сейчас, но Тина казалась спокойнее, когда он себя прикрывал.

Может, и сейчас прокатит.

Где же взять денег? Если исключить команду рабочих транспортного узла и начальника смены, Ангелину-кадровичку и того усатого парня... Пейро, кажется – настолько хороших знакомых на станции у него больше и не было. Не считать же охранника или бармена из “Аквы”, или полицейских, ставивших его на учет, даже если он и нашел общий язык с лейтенантом Штерном?

Сидеть на месте он больше не мог, бурлящая голова требовала движения. Он встал и через несколько минут оказался в коридорах. Ноги сами понесли в сторону "Аквы", но на полдороге к лифту его окликнули на два голоса. Он узнал ребят не сразу, это были приятели Тины, одного звали, кажется, Тимур – это его бритва до сих пор лежала в ванной, а имя второго, худощавого кудрявого парнишки, из головы вылетело.

– Привет техникам! – первым подошел и протянул руку улыбающийся кудрявый. Дмитрий не смог не ответить на рукопожатие, голова уже прояснилась, и охватившее его маниакальное стремление куда-то бежать и что-то делать не мешало ясно соображать – эти ребята были друзьями Тины, и обижать их не стоило.

– Привет, – лаконично ответил он, лихорадочно вспоминая, как же этого кудрявого зовут.

– Райс, отпусти его, что ты вцепился, – Тимур был серьезен. Он быстро пожал руку Дмитрия и тут же выпустил. – Мы тебя еще издалека увидели, окликнули – а ты как глухой. Случилось что?

Райс перестал улыбаться.

– Тинка еще пару часов занята будет, ее на участке задержат, скорее всего. Ты скажи, если что надо, ты же еще не все тут знаешь. Она просила, чтобы, если чего, мы тебе помогли...

Она просила за ним присматривать. Детский сад.

Дмитрий заставил себя улыбнуться, покачал головой.

– Спасибо, ребята, да я просто в "Акву" иду. Скучно одному.

– А, это да. Там сейчас народу немного, но и не соскучишься, – снова заулыбался кудрявый Райс. – Мы попозже подтянемся.

Дмитрий кивнул и снова улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит естественно.

– Тогда увидимся там, – произнес он и двинулся дальше – на вежливые раскланивания его уже не хватало.

– Дим, подожди!

Тимур догнал его, перегородил дорогу.

– Слушай, я не Тина, конечно, но от тебя за три километра несет проблемами. Тебе помощь нужна?

Дмитрий смотрел на него в упор, прямо в темные глаза, в которых не было никакого подвоха, только беспокойство и действительно желание помочь. Он закусил губу, понимая, что уже не может просто отмахнуться, этой губой выдает себя с потрохами, но это снова был шанс. Пашка, не дай Бог, я у тебя забрал твою удачу. Она мне нужна, конечно, но ты-то как же... Идиотская мысль "удача передается половым путем" заставила прикусить губу еще сильнее, потому что вместо смешка она вызвала дикую боль от непрошеных воспоминаний, которые он тут же приструнил – не до них сейчас.

– Тимур, мне очень важно, чтобы Тина об этом не знала, – выдавил он, наконец. – Пожалуйста.

– Да мы – могила! – встрял вновь потерявший улыбку Райс из-за правого плеча. – Две могилы.

Тимур только кивнул и хлопнул Дмитрия по плечу, направляя в сторону от лифтов. Они дошли до небольшого тупичка, оканчивающегося заблокированным сейчас эвакуационным выходом.

– Говори.

Было жутко неловко, но одновременно было наплевать – ему нужно выбраться с Фрейи, и точка.

– Мне нужны деньги. Только на билет туда и обратно. Очень надо попасть в одно место, это... – он зажмурился от пафосности и одновременно глупости, которой прозвучит самое важное для него сейчас, но это было же правдой! – Это вопрос жизни и смерти, понимаете?

Пришлось замолчать, потому что голос пригрозил, что даст петуха, если он скажет еще хоть слово.

На секунду показалось, что он снова в кабинете того следователя, к которому он пришел с первой попыткой просьбы о помощи. Или в кабинете любого из тех кадровиков, которые выкидывали его, иногда даже не дожидаясь слов о статье. Ему показалось, что сейчас он снова куда-то вылетит, что помощи нет и не будет, потому что Кледнер везде...

– Сколько тебе надо?

Когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что Тимур уже включил свой браслет и вошел в банковскую программу.

– Вернешь после зарплаты. Сколько?

Тимур не спросил больше ничего. Ни куда летим, ни зачем летим, ни когда вернемся, ни вернемся ли вообще. И перебросил на счет Дмитрия на сотню евро больше, чем он попросил.

До "Аквы" Дмитрий не дошел, вернулся в Тинину квартиру, снова сел на диван и снова уставился в стенку.

Это не тебе. Это не твоя удача, это не тебе помогает столько народу непонятно за что. Так что подбери сопли и не задыхайся от неуместного счастья, это не твое. Это для Пашки с Никой. Это не тебе верят хорошие люди, это не тебе доверяет девушка, в которую ты, идиот, кажется, успел влюбиться, не тебе дают возможность перестать плавать амебой, это все не тебе. Ты не заслужил. Это для _них_.

Но этим надо пользоваться, пока дают.

От Тины он закрылся. И ментально, как уж сумел, и физически. Ушел в комнату, оставив ужин на столе, закрыл дверь и притворился спящим. Она вернулась со смены, к нему не зашла, она никогда не входила, если он закрывался. Притворялся Дмитрий недолго – усталость срубила почти моментально. Как только он услышал шаги Тины в соседней комнате, его словно отпустило, и он провалился в сон.

Это был первый сон на Фрейе, который он запомнил. Он бежал какими-то темными коридорами, сворачивал, упирался в запертые двери, выбивал их и бежал дальше, не замечая ни обстановки, ни людей за этими дверями – а ведь там кто-то был, он чувствовал... Ему необходимо было выбраться из этого лабиринта наружу, он знал, что там, за стенами этого бесконечного здания, солнечный свет, теплый морской бриз, ласковое спокойное море и песок пляжа. И если он успеет, то там, на берегу он найдет Пашку. Если ему на пути не встретится двери, которую он не сможет открыть или выбить. Самое страшное было именно это – мгновение между обнаружением препятствия и его падением.

Не бог весть что, но этот сон не закончился кошмаром, остался просто напряженным триллером, и когда Дмитрий открыл глаза и осознал, что финала сна так и не дождался, он решил, что это был разбег перед тем прыжком, который он собирался, наконец, совершить сегодня. А финал будет зависеть только от него самого...

 

Утром, когда Тина уходила на работу, Дмитрий еще спал. Она уже знала от ребят, что его досрочно отправили отдохнуть, и была этому рада. Вообще она была довольна тем, как все складывалось после того, как он обосновался у нее в квартире и на новой работе. Ее ночная терапия приносила свои плоды – например, уже сегодня, прошло всего несколько дней с первого сеанса, Димка не разбудил ее ночью своими кошмарами. Тина надеялась, что через пару недель он совсем придет в норму, и нейтрализацию можно будет прекратить, а там и попытаться разобраться, что же там на самом деле c ним случилось.


	7. Chapter 7

### Глава 6

 

Девин обожал фуршеты. Во время них Кледнер никогда не дергал его, там всегда было много симпатичных ярко и откровенно одетых пташек, специально привезенных для увеселения джентльменов. А Девин считал себя истинным джентльменом.

Иногда в общей массе попадались интересные люди. Очень часто Девин узнавал известных политиков и олигархов. Вот тот, например, держит контрольный пакет акций в Атлантическом Центробанке, а этот – это же генеральный секретарь ООН. Но Девин знал, самые "крутые", те которые этих за веревочки дергают, собираются вместе с Кледнером в маленьком кабинете. Вот там происходит настоящая игра. Девина туда никто никогда не звал, но ему и тут было неплохо. Лишь бы черная икра на маленьких поджаристых хлебцах, лишь бы "Мадам Клико" лилась рекой, лишь бы нарядные раскрашенные пташки порхали вокруг.

Сегодня было особенно хорошо. Играл один из любимых Девином джаз-бандов, и появление этих ребят здесь его не удивляло – на Альте появление звезд любого масштаба было обычным делом. Он встретил старого университетского приятеля, и тот рассказывал какую-то пошлую историю о небезызвестной Девину мадам. Эта мадам в свое время отказала ему в не особо лестной форме, и теперь парень с удовольствием слушал о том, как именно она сейчас откупается от доставучих кредиторов.

Да, жизнь удалась. Однозначно.

– Эй, Фицджеральд, подойди.

Девин оглянулся на негромкий, но властный голос. А этому-то что от него надо?

В его работе все было хорошо, кроме одного – общения с Кледнером и его ближним кругом. Боялся его Девин жутко. А с его громилами-мордоворотами, личной охраной, предпочитал вообще не связываться. Киборги, как называл их за глаза Девин, лишнего никогда не говорили. На самом деле они вообще ничего не говорили. От одного их вида сосало под ложечкой, а Девину как-то довелось увидать их и в действии. Зрелище не для слабонервных.

И что этому киборгу от него надо?

– Господин Кледнер хочет, чтоб ты проводил его супругу в ВИП-кабинет… Чего стоишь? Она тебя ждет в холле.

Девин опешил. Босс приглашает его в святая святых? Да еще доверяет свою супругу? С чего бы? Он поспешил за телохранителем.

Ступая по мягкому ковру холла, Девин вдруг подумал, что такое доверие ему и даром не нужно, и вот чего-чего, а ввязываться в этот мир больше, чем он уже ввязался, не хочется совсем. Но размышлять над этим уже поздно.

Ника Кледнер стояла около стены и спокойно ждала. Девин вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел ее так близко. На ней было простое черное платье, открывающее стройные ноги. Волосы распущены и на лице минимум косметики. Какая она все-таки…

– Простите, – решился окликнуть ее Девин. – Мне велели вас проводить.

– Идемте, раз велели.

Девин кивнул и прошел немного вперед. Перед тяжелой железной дверью, он остановился и пропустил ее вперед. Краем глаза заметил, как она вздохнула поглубже, выпрямилась и посмотрела на него. Ну, давай, джентльмен.

Он нажал на кнопку и подождал, пока его персону изучат с той стороны двери. Наконец раздался тихий сигнал, и дверь отъехала в сторону. За ней оказался маленький коридор, где сидела охрана. Один из охранников подошел к внутренней двери, нажал на ручку.

– Проходите, Ника Андреевна.

Девин вошел следом и сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. Около десятка глаз обратились в их сторону, правда, не на него, но все же…

Девину очень захотелось отойти, но он остался стоять. Ему почему-то показалась, что ей от этого будет легче.

– Ну, наконец-то, девочка моя.

Глубокий голос босса из ниоткуда заставил Девина вздрогнуть. На Нику же это не произвело никакого впечатления. Кледнер появился из темноты, словно черт из табакерки, с сигарой во рту, подошел к ним, развернулся.

– Вот, господа, моя Ника.

Он обнял ее сзади, по-хозяйски положил руки на талию.

– Нордическая принцесса, – тихо сказал какой-то светловолосый мужчина.

– Наконец-то вы стали его женой, – подхватил немолодой, но крепкий мужчина с рябым лицом и улыбнулся. – Сколько же можно заставлять его бегать?

Он шутливо погрозил Нике пальцем.

А вот его Девин узнал. Это Самарин. Начальник тюремного комплекса Эринии и ближайший приятель Кледнера.

– Она больше не будет заставлять меня бегать.– Кледнер перегнулся через ее плечо и заглянул в глаза. – Ведь не будешь, да, любовь моя?

Он чуть встряхнул ее, и девушка покачала головой. Кледнер, кажется, остался доволен своей дурацкой игрой. Самарин тоже удовлетворился. Девину вдруг стало жутко противно.

– Господа, я принес одну занятную запись. Хочу поделиться. – Кледнер, наконец, оставил Нику в покое и повернулся к Девину. – Думаю, ты помнишь, о чем я.

Девин недоуменно перевел на него взгляд, но босс уже не смотрел в его сторону.

– Оказывается, – он кивнул охраннику и тот нажал на кнопку на маленьком пульте который держал в руках, – оказывается в моем исправительном домике живут чудные экземпляры. Ударники, в своем роде.

Девин повернул голову. На огромном, во всю стену, голографическом экране проступило изображение.

– И вообще, – Кледнер сел в удобное кресло с широкими подлокотниками, усмехнулся. – Голь на выдумку хитра. Думаю начать распространять подобные записи. Захвачу порнорынок в свои руки.

– А я, я что тебе говорю! – Самарин чуть что не подпрыгнул на месте.

Девин посмотрел на экран. Комната, по виду карцер в тюремном комплексе. На кровати связанный обнаженный парень... он уже видел это когда-то. Ох, ну зачем же при девушке...

Он посмотрел на Нику и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Та смотрела на экран такими глазами, будто изображение поглотило все ее сознание.

А там началось представление. Две сумасшедшие бабы, по-другому их назвать – язык не поворачивался, мучили окровавленного парня, и ему было хреново. Девин видел, как хреново ему было. Голографическое изображение только что запахи не передает. Как будто все происходит прямо здесь.

Он повернулся к Нике. Господи, она бледна, краше в гроб кладут, кусает губы, в глазах слезы. Девин опустил взгляд ниже. Вцепилась в спинку кресла Кледнера побелевшими пальцами. Жалко его, конечно, но чтоб так… Твою мать! Девин метнул быстрый взгляд на экран и всмотрелся в лицо парня. Конечно! Это тот самый, это ее муж! Он же сам эту запись и принес, и часть видел. Девин перевел взгляд на Кледнера. Тот следил за происходящим из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Потом он повернулся к Нике и сказал, как будто бы и не ей:

– Впечатляет, не правда ли?

– Что вытворяют! – Один из гостей потянулся за минеральной водой. – И почему меня бабы так не обслуживают?

– Были бы у тебя такие бицепсы, обслужили бы.

– Да не в них дело, вы только гляньте на его…

Среди гула насмешливых голосов, Девин вдруг отчетливо услышал ее дрожащий шепот:

– Выключи.… Прекрати.

– Счастье лишь передышка, девочка моя, – сказал Кледнер так же тихо и уже громче добавил не ей: – Конечно, бицепсы. Спецназ ВКС – это вам не игрушки. Хотя, смотря для кого.

Вот тварь!

– Да ладно! Спецназовец?!

– Не просто рядовой спецназовец, офицер. – Кледнер обернулся. – Вот ведь как бывает, вчера сапогами по звездам, сегодня баланду отрабатывает.

Девину все казалось, что Ника сейчас упадет, но она продолжала стоять. Слезы бежали по ее щекам, но она смотрела, не отводя глаз. Смотрела и будто что-то шептала парню на экране. Своему мужу.

– Кстати, Самарин, что ты там хотел предложить мне?

– А! Ну так, шеф, у меня есть идея! – Девин с трудом оторвал взгляд от девушки и посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Самарина. – Может, вы позволите использовать его на арене? Из этого парня выйдет классный гладиатор. Даже если и ненадолго. А, господа, как считаете?

Он огляделся. "Господа" закивали. Мудилы…

– А это идея, – Кледнер одобрительно улыбнулся.

Девин уже еле сдерживался, чтоб не выбежать отсюда, схватив за руку несчастную девушку.

– Девин, мальчик мой, – он даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. – Вот ты этим и займешься. Пора тебе расти. Не всю же жизнь в шестерках бегать.

– Я?.. Хорошо, босс, – он склонил голову, презирая себя больше, чем всех этих повелителей кукол, вместе взятых.

– Вот и славно. А ты, Дон, не туда смотришь, – сказал Кледнер без улыбки и накрыл Никину ладонь своей.

Тот рассмеялся и развел руками.

– В твоем захолустье балуются боями?

Дон помотал головой.

– Нет, у нас все проще, – какой неприятный голос. – Мы собаками травим.

– Всего-то?

– Нет, ты не видел этих зверюг. Смесь борзой и волка.

– Волка? Как интересно.

Девина начало мутить.

– Смотрите, смотрите! Ничего себе!

Он метнул взгляд на экран. Ох, действительно!

– Запись укорочена. Они часа два с ним игрались. Ну и пошла отдача.

– Два? И все это время у него стояло?

– Ну да. Ему вкололи…

Девин больше не слушал. Ника пошатнулась и начала тихонько оседать на пол. Он подскочил к Кледнеру.

– Босс! По-моему вашей супруге нужно выйти. Душно тут…

Кледнер посмотрел на девушку и кивнул. Девин подхватил ее за талию и бросился к выходу. Хватит! Хватит с нее!

Он не знал, куда кидаться. Наконец, они вышли из, казалось бы, нескончаемого коридора и он усадил Нику на широкий подоконник. Она молчала, он тоже не решался открыть рот. Через несколько секунд заметил, что она дрожит, и накинул свой пиджак ей на плечи. Херов джентльмен.

– Вы… Вы успокойтесь, Ника. – Так не хотелось произносить ее отчество. – Все будет хорошо.

Идиот.

Она подняла голову.

– Они убьют его. Эта химия… Они убьют его.

– Да нет! Ну, что вы…

Девин как-то совсем не в тему вспомнил, что она врач, а не просто кукла Кледнера.

Ника отвернулась к окну.

– Он мне сказал, он так и сказал…

Кто сказал? Кледнер? Сука, угрожает ей постоя…

– Он сказал: "Когда они растерзают меня, забери мою душу из Преисподней"…

Девин открыл, было, рот и тут же осекся. Она не о Кледнере. Она о нем, о своем муже. Довели.

– Подождите, я принесу воды, – он ободряюще, как ему показалось, улыбнулся дрожащими губами. – Вам станет легче.

Девин развернулся и помчался за водой.

Я помогу тебе, я помогу тебе, я помогу.

Как он собирается помочь, он не знал, но точно знал, что сегодня не заснет. Трясущейся рукой налил воды в высокий стакан и быстрым шагом пошел обратно, к ней.

Я помогу, вот увидишь, помогу. Я…

Девин остановился как вкопанный, сжимая дурацкий стакан с водой в руке.

Ей помогут без тебя, дружок.

Кледнер, с чуть приспущенными брюками, прижал девушку к стене, подхватив одной рукой ее оголенную ногу, второй шаря под платьем. Он целовал ее шею и безвольные губы.

– Что ж ты делаешь со мной, Ника… – донесся до Девина тихий стон.

Он попятился назад, глядя в одну точку. В остекленевшие глаза-листья, пронизанные лунным светом.

 

***

 

Рада Лисовская, статная величественная женщина, хозяйка самого престижного в Солнечной Дома Ночных бабочек, стояла у окна в кабинете Ореста Кледнера, дожидаясь хозяина. Сюда, на Альту, родную планету Рады, он перенес свою резиденцию после краха Каджеро. Раде он сказал, что тут так тихо, и все так напоминает о самых спокойных минутах его жизни, что лучше места и не придумаешь. Под этими минутами он имел в виду их встречи. И Раде было приятно услышать от него это мимолетное признание – одно из многих.

 

Это не любовь. Это не та волнующая романтика, которой ждет любая женщина. Это не всепоглощающая страсть, которую так часто принимают за любовь.

То, что за тридцать лет сложилось между ними, не было любовью, хотя начиналось с секса. Рада знала, что если у него когда-то, в самом начале, и было что-то похожее на влюбленность или банальное увлечение новой красивой девицей, то оно давно прошло, и они никогда не оказывались в ситуации, когда им пришлось бы говорить о подобных чувствах даже мысленно. А еще она знала, что он никогда ее не бросит, не подставит, не причинит ей вреда. Рада была взрослой умной женщиной, с большим опытом общения с самыми разными людьми в самых разных ситуациях. Она хорошо понимала своего друга и была прекрасно осведомлена обо всех сторонах его жизни, знала такие стороны его души, такие его поступки и мысли, о которых не догадывался больше ни один человек. Почему Орест позволял ей столько знать, она не понимала, но давно бросила гадать над этим вопросом. Для себя решила, что у каждого человека должен быть кто-то, кому надо доверять. И им повезло, что они есть друг у друга. А еще она так же давно сама была повязана с его делами, что они стали и ее делами тоже. Он говорил, что они в одной связке. Рада знала, что так, как ей, он не доверял никому. В последние пару лет – вообще никому.

А раньше был еще один человек, которого он называл другом. Они и были друзьями – насколько это возможно у мужчин, практически выросших вместе, вместе же прошедших огонь и воду, создавших большое собственное дело "на двоих". Все оборвалось в момент, когда вскрылась "теневая" жизнь Ореста. Друг оказался принципиальным, как сказал Орест, и не смог примириться с мыслью, что связан с человеком, идущим против закона. Рада в глубине души считала, что старый анекдот про настоящего друга – чистая правда, и сама придерживалась такой позиции в жизни. "Хороший друг – тот, кто поможет вам не попасть в тюрьму, если вы оступились. Настоящий – тот, кто из соседней камеры будет кричать "Черт, это было круто!" Рада была из тех, кто кричал бы из камеры. Андрей – из "хороших". Только вот помощь Оресту была не нужна. Тюрьма ему грозила исключительно головной болью, потому что Эриния – не самое спокойное место, доставляет много хлопот, да и содержать ее стоит больших денег и нервов.

Когда в жизни Рады Лисовской появился смуглый черноглазый красавец Орест, их знакомство началось с постели. Но с чего еще оно могло начаться у проститутки и ее клиента?

Она прилетела на Землю в поисках хорошей работы и красивой жизни, со своей тихой планеты, когда ей было всего девятнадцать. Прилетела – и села на задние лапки. Земля оказалась гораздо более негостеприимной, чем ей казалось в мечтах. Стандартная, как потом Рада поняла, ошибка юных девочек с дальних колоний, считающих, что в "колыбели цивилизации" всегда рады новым жителям. Первые месяцы она пыталась искать работу или жениха, но не получалось ни то, ни другое – образование не то, опыт не тот, происхождение не то, люди встречались не те… В итоге, когда она поняла, что надо возвращаться домой, у нее банально не осталось средств на возвращение. Помогать ей было некому, и она начала буквально тонуть. Ей намекнули, что при ее привлекательной внешности голодать вовсе не обязательно, и, в конечном итоге, Рада поверила. Она не играла запуганную лань, не изображала из себя похищенную королевну, и через некоторое время от клиентов у нее не было отбоя. А потом появился Орест. Их встречи из услуги на ночь довольно быстро перешли к дружбе. Им было интересно вместе, они могли разговаривать часами. Рада чувствовала, что в ней Орест нашел родственную душу. Почему у них не сложилось с любовью, она не знала. Но поначалу ей было все равно, потому что и так было хорошо.

Потом умерла Радина мадам, хозяйка Дома. И неожиданно, когда вскрыли завещание, оказалось, что весь свой бизнес она оставила Раде Лисовской. Такая вот вышла история криминальной Золушки. Девушка немного растерялась, но ненадолго – ведь теперь она была не одна. Вместе с Орестом, который вложил в ее бизнес немалые деньги, Рада раскрутилась. Она приобрела шикарный особняк на Земле, в Европе, пригласила туда самых красивых профессионалок, личного врача, шеф-повара, стилиста… Она стала самой известной мадам в Солнечной Системе.

А Орест метался между высокой должностью "у дяди" и собственным бизнесом, который они начинали вместе с Андреем. Рада не давала советов, она просто всегда была готова поддержать его в моменты трудных решений, и он ценил это. И когда, все же, после возвращения на Каджеро, столкнулся с неразрешимой проблемой, она была единственной, с кем он поделился.

– Ты с ума сошел? Дочка Андрея?

– Я не знаю, что со мной творится. Не знаю, это наваждение какое-то…

Он пытался справиться, он не хотел, Рада видела, она знала. Но когда он не смог, она поняла и поддержала его. Как всегда. Как и когда узнала, чем он на самом деле занимался на Каджеро.

После краха реонового бизнеса Орест был вынужден покинуть планету и ненадолго пропал. А после того, как объявился снова, наконец, огорошил Раду новостями. Он разорвал все отношения с Андреем, бросил "Артемиду".

– Он не смог меня принять, Рася. Я потому от него все и скрывал. Он чуть не сдал меня законникам.

Это было предательство. И человек, который смог так поступить, конечно, не мог больше называться другом. Так Рада осталась единственным другом Ореста Кледнера, единственной, кому он мог довериться. И она даже мысли допустить не могла о том, чтобы обмануть это доверие. И вовсе не потому, почему этой мысли не допускали его подчиненные, например. Рада была также единственным человеком в окружении Босса, кто его не боялся.

Не страх управлял ею. Она сама не могла сказать, что это было, как назвать то, что привязывало ее к этому властному, сильному, могущественному и очень одинокому человеку. Но, как бы ни назвать, рвать эту связь она не хотела никогда.

 

В резиденции на Альте Орест устраивал деловые встречи и светские приемы. Сюда же он сейчас привез свою молодую жену. Рада испытывала к этой девочке странное двоякое чувство. Зная историю их отношений, зная то, что происходит с ее первым мужем, зная, насколько безумна страсть Ореста, которую он больше не сдерживал, она понимала, каково сейчас дочери Андрея. Она лучше, чем кто-либо другой, понимала, что та продала свое тело за жизнь бывшего мужа так же, как когда-то продавала свое за собственную нормальную жизнь сама Рада. И понимала, что она сейчас испытывает. Но при этом в Раде не было жалости или сочувствия. Только женское понимание. Это была дочь Андрея. Человека, который предал ее друга. Может быть, в этом – наказание для ее отца?

Киносеанс на сегодняшнем фуршете Раду не шокировал, уж она-то и не такое видела. То, что кино показывалось большей частью для жены Ореста, она осознавала, пожалуй, единственная в зале. Может, кроме еще самой девчонки и, конечно, хозяина. Она понимала, что именно дает Оресту этот шантаж. Но не могла понять, зачем ему нужна рядом женщина, которая с ним только потому, что боится за другого мужчину. И еще она не понимала, зачем так унижать любимую женщину. Никогда раньше она не видела его поведение таким нелогичным. Это настораживало. Но, как всегда, она была готова его принять.

Орест вошел бесшумно. Рада привычно уловила его появление и спросила, не оборачиваясь:

– Ты был с ней?

– Да. Ты видела ее?

По его голосу она поняла, что он улыбается. Рада повернулась, прошла к его столу и села в хозяйское кресло, откинувшись на удобную спинку.

– Хороша, да. Только…

Орест открыл дубовый футляр с любимыми сигарами.

– Только – что? – он выбрал одну из них и раскурил.

– Зачем ты с ней так?

Орест помолчал.

– Я ее наказываю, – наконец ответил он и посмотрел Раде в глаза.

Она с сомнением покачала головой.

– Дальше что? Долго ты собираешься наказывать ее?

– Нет, уже не долго.

– А потом?

Он снова улыбнулся.

– А потом я, наконец, приведу в исполнение приговор. Когда моя жена поймет, с каким ничтожеством связалась. В жизни надо держаться сильных, способных защитить и имеющих власть и деньги. Ты так не считаешь?

– Ты казнишь ее мальчишку и думаешь, что она останется с тобой? – Рада побарабанила пальцами по столешнице. – Бред.

– Столько лет прошло, а ты все недооцениваешь меня, Рася, – Орест затянулся сигарой. – Кроме мальчишки, у нее еще есть любимые, дорогие ей люди.

Рада почувствовала, что не понимает снова. Он хочет всю жизнь ее шантажом к себе привязывать?

– Андрей? – спросила она.

Он прошелся от стены к стене и повернулся к гостье.

– Ребенок.

– Ребенок? Ты думаешь, что сможешь удержать ее ребенком? Знаешь, это не всегда срабатывает. Или ты так уверен в силе материнских инстинктов?

– Ну, не без этого, она все-таки дочь своей матери. А у той инстинкты были о-го-го. Но не в этом дело.

Он вернулся к столу и сел в кресло напротив.

– Она не сможет оставить этого ребенка. Детей от любимых мужиков не бросают.

– Орест…

Он рассмеялся своим бархатистым мягким смехом.

– Не смотри на меня как на сумасшедшего, я не себя имею в виду. – Орест пристально взглянул Раде в глаза. – Это его ребенок.

Она охнула.

– Как?..

– Ну, дурное дело нехитрое. Сначала я подозревал, что не все чисто, потом проверил. И действительно, гаденыш оставил мне подарочек.

– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь!

– Рада, на вещи надо смотреть глубже. Нет, сначала я думал, что лично оторву ему все выступающие части тела, но потом… – Орест перестал улыбаться. – Она пока еще думает, что ребенок мой. Но, когда он родится, поймет, чье это отродье.

– А если он не будет похож на своего отца?

– О нет, такое счастье мне точно не светит.

Он сжал кулаки, но тут же опомнился и положил руки на подлокотники.

– Да, – протянула Рада. – Силен мальчик.

Орест бросил на нее хмурый взгляд.

– Прости, – она улыбнулась.

– Я буду любить его, холить и лелеять, – продолжил он. – Потому что этот малыш сослужит мне большую службу. Он привяжет ко мне свою мамочку. Она никогда не откажется от единственного, что осталось от ее героя.

– Ты хотел показать ей его ничтожество. Ты же надеешься, что она забудет свои чувства.

Рада видела то, что не увидел ослепленный страстью мужчина. Не сломается этот парень. Мальчишка-мальчишкой, но Орест не добьется своего. Тот сдохнет перед камерами, но сдохнет так, что девочка будет молиться на его память. Таких мужчин не забывают. Такие не бывают ничтожествами. Как и сам Орест. Рада вдруг поняла, почему он так бесится. Просто он встретил равного. И впервые не может с ним справиться.

– Она забудет, – уверенно сказал Орест. – Но сначала его ребенок ее удержит.

Удержит. Но ты никогда не займешь место ее парня.

– Ты опасный человек, – вслух сказала она.

– Из твоих уст это комплимент, – довольно улыбнулся он.

 

***

 

Грант, колония, расположенная на пересечении нескольких космических трасс, была известна, как переговорный центр. Здесь располагались специальные заведения для встреч и переговоров, специально оборудованные, тщательно охраняемые, с разным уровнем конфиденциальности, с разным уровнем обслуживания, с разной арендной платой. На любой вкус. Здесь могли назначать встречи и главы больших корпораций, и лидеры общественности со своими последователями, и бандиты разных мастей – на Гранте была своя система охраны и служба безопасности, а все посетители соблюдали “договор о мире”, как громко называли свод местных законов, запрещающий ношение оружия для всех, кроме сотрудников СБ, да и те были вооружены только шокерами. На Гранте свято чтили перемирие.

И Грант почему-то не значился в списке запрещенных для посещения Дмитрием Гордеевым. Упустили? Не предусмотрели? Забыли?

Неважно.

 

Дмитрий оставил Тине записку “Вернусь послезавтра, не волнуйся”. Понадеялся, что она не сильно обидится на то, что он ничего не сказал ей лично, а обошелся бумажкой. И еще понадеялся, что если он не вернется вообще, она не будет долго переживать. Было бы из-за кого.

На Гранте он прошел пропускной пункт в космопорте спокойно. Впервые за последние месяцы при посадке на незнакомую планету его не трясло при виде людей в форме, впервые не было неловкости за свой внешний вид, впервые не было страха, что сейчас его остановят и выбросят прочь. Последнее, впрочем, было вполне вероятно в ближайшем будущем, но до этого будущего еще надо дожить.

На огромном справочном табло на выходе в город были расписаны все мероприятия, встречи, конференции, которые проводились на Гранте. Табло было на любителя, разобраться в огромной электронной простыне было практически невозможно, поэтому большинство людей, как и Дмитрий, пользовались справочными автоматами, похожими на телефонные будки образца двадцатого века, только круглые.

Встреча глав туристических сетевых компаний проводилась в небольшом городке недалеко от космопорта – полчаса на аэробусе. Здесь же можно было получить справку о прибытии участников. Лайнер господина Ревнева еще не совершал посадки, но уже было известно, на каком терминале его ожидают.

Дмитрий понимал, что пробиться к Ревневу можно только здесь. Там, где проходит сама встреча, нечего было и думать даже близко подойти к зданию, в котором будут находиться участники. Не говоря уже о подойти к самим участникам. Но здесь, в космопорте, Дмитрию не нужно было даже прорываться сквозь оградительный барьер. Он просто должен обратить внимание Ревнева на себя, и дальше все сделает сам Андрей Викторович. Он надеялся, что тот поймет, что Дмитрий не просто так пропал одновременно с его дочерью и теперь пытается его достать у черта на рогах, вместо того, чтобы просто позвонить или приехать.

Когда объявили о посадке лайнера, Дмитрий занял давно присмотренное место – рядом с невидимым барьером, чтобы выходящий в зал Ревнев не мог его не увидеть, а если все же не увидит – было еще метров сто до выхода и посадки в аэробусы, чтобы бежать рядом, прыгать и размахивать руками, привлекая внимание. Глупо, да. Но могло сработать. Все равно ничего другого не оставалось. Он еще забронировал билет на общественный аэробус до места проведения встречи, но это был заведомо провальный вариант. Только тут.

 

– Гордеев Дмитрий Николаевич? – официально спросили за спиной, и сердце тяжело ухнуло куда-то в желудок. Удача отвернулась.

– Да, – ответил он, не оборачиваясь. – Что я нарушил?

– Всего лишь запрет на посещение колонии Грант. Будьте добры, повернитесь!

И тут достали? Гранта не было в списке. Этот список отскакивал у Дмитрия от зубов, впечатался в память, как гравировка на граните – сколько раз он его перечитывал, пока искал работу.

– Простите, офицер, – пришлось повернуться, – но я соблюдаю все предписания. Я внимательно изучил список запрещенных к посещению колоний, прежде чем покупать билет. И меня спокойно пропустили на входе из терминала. Можете проверить, я прошел третий терминал по своему удостоверению…

Высокий, с него ростом парень в форме местного полицейского, сержант, судя по нашивкам, короткий светлый ежик волос, внимательные, совсем не злые зеленые глаза, заживающий порез над правой бровью – обычный молодой полицейский.

– Сожалею, Дмитрий Николаевич, но двадцать минут назад именно с третьего терминала нам и пришел сигнал.

– Я прошел его час назад. Ваш терминал сорок минут читал мою фамилию? По слогам? – не удержался Дмитрий.

Он даже не успел мысленно стукнуть себя по голове и вырвать язык – сержант неожиданно улыбнулся. По-человечески. Шутку, что ли, оценил?

– Наша система не так задумчива, как кажется. Просто последнее изменение в списке сделали двадцать минут назад. Я вас дольше искал, чем система.

Черт. Парень, вроде, не от Кледнера. И у него нет никаких особенных приказов относительно Дмитрия. Он просто выполняет свою работу. Можно попробовать…

 

Лайнер уже открывает шлюзы и пассажиры направляются в здание космопорта.

 

– Офицер…

– Сержант Рональд Томпсон, – уже без улыбки поправил тот.

– Сержант, я не выйду из этого зала в город, и сегодня же улечу, честное слово, но я должен тут встретить… у меня есть тут дело. Мне нужно вообще только десять минут!

Томпсон нахмурился.

– Пять! – попробовал Дмитрий, чувствуя, как его охватывает отчаяние. Да что ж это такое! – Только пять минут! Я шагу не сделаю с этого места, клянусь! Мне только надо дождаться...

– Вы немедленно пройдете со мной, – отрезал сержант. – Не заставляйте меня применять силу.

– У меня есть обратный билет, можете проверить!

 

Ревнев и его сопровождающие идут по посадочному коридору, приближаясь к входу в зал.

 

Сержант Томпсон положил руку на запястье другой – на браслет.

– Я вызываю подкрепление, – серьезно сказал он.

– Валяйте, – махнул рукой Дмитрий и отвернулся к барьеру.

 

Первый охранник входит в зал, оглядывается и дает сигнал идущим следом.

Зал совершает оборот вокруг горизонтальной оси и свет гаснет.

 

– Кажется, очухался, – услышал Дмитрий сквозь вату в ушах. – Рон, ты перегнул. Он же не сопротивлялся даже! А эти излучатели вообще запрещены, они опасны для нервной системы, а то ты не знаешь!

– Да ладно, – знакомый уже голос сержанта Томпсона звучал странно. Виновато? – Мощность на треть выставлена, ничего ему не будет… Лео, вколи ему что-нибудь, лайнер на Фрейю через пятнадцать минут, я ж его не дотащу сам.

Дмитрий медленно открыл глаза.

– Эй, парень, ты как себя чувствуешь? – над ним склонились двое – Томпсон, который действительно выглядел виноватым, и полноватый мужчина с бородкой и в затемненных очках, в медицинской форме. – Тебя при задержании из излучателя-парализатора подстрелили, на часок ты отключился, но уже должен быть в норме.

При задержании. Ревнев. Он его так и не увидел... Пашка, я не успел, упустил, снова не смог. Дай бог, чтобы удача от меня вернулась к тебе, а не просто растворилась в воздухе.

– Дмитрий, ваш обратный рейс через пятнадцать минут, – Томпсон протянул руку и слегка тряхнул его за плечо. – Я провожу вас до посадочной платформы. Времени в обрез, вставайте!

– Мне нужно увидеть одного человека, – сипло сказал Дмитрий.

– Извини, парень, не на Гранте, – медик приложил к его запястью какой-то приборчик, считал показания, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе и выпрямился. – Давай, поднимайся, если улетишь прямо сейчас, проблем быть не должно.

– Вы не получили уведомления об изменениях в мере пресечения, поэтому мое начальство решило вас не регистрировать в этот раз как нарушителя. Сопротивления вы не оказывали. Вернетесь на Фрейю, там вас местные ребята примут, отметят прибытие, и все.

Дмитрий двигался, как во сне. Его снова охватило оцепенение. Кошмар повторялся. Ничего нельзя сделать. Его загоняют, как волка красными флажками. Лучше бы пристрелили сразу.

У терминала его стукнуло.

– Сержант, – он остановился, Томпсон потянулся к браслету, и Дмитрий торопливо замотал головой: – Да нет, я улечу, все нормально, но вы не могли бы передать одному человеку, что я на Фрейе, и что у меня есть сведения о…

– Я не имею права, – перебил его Томпсон. – Я вообще с вами разговаривать не должен, надо было вас в наручники сразу и потом отослать обратно в нашем транспорте, а не лайнером пассажирским. Но мы пошли вам навстречу, потому что…

– Потому что ты меня из запрещенного оружия подстрелил, да? – зло оборвал его Дмитрий. – Боишься, что всплывет? Не трясись, я не буду жалобы писать.

Ему было все равно. Пусть хоть в наручники, хоть еще разок из парализатора, хоть из “гюрзы”, это уже неважно. Ничего не важно.

– Кто твои жалобы читать-то будет, – неожиданно мирно отозвался Томпсон. – Иди уже, посадка заканчивается. Не валяй дурака, сиди тихо на своей Фрейе. Тебя пасет кто-то сверху, разве не видишь? Только не все наши вот так отпускать будут, учти.

– Я должен спасибо сказать?

– Вообще-то – да. Но поскольку я тебе парализатором в спину зарядил, будем считать, что мы квиты.

Дмитрий плюнул на светлый гладкий пол и пошел в посадочный коридор, не оборачиваясь.

Через несколько часов на Фрейе его встретили знакомые ребята из местного отделения.

– Угораздило ж тебя! – вместо приветствия досадливо сказал их старший, лейтенант Штерн. – Чего б тебе вчера туда не слетать или завтра – вчера бы проблем не было, завтра тупо билет бы купить не смог.

Дмитрий слушал его в пол уха, ему все было безразлично. Отвечать сил не было. Только на сообщение о том, что в его дело это нарушение заносить не будут, пришлось выдавить “спасибо”. Ребята тут, как и Томпсон на Гранте, не были обязаны вникать в положение и делать такие подарки. В другое время он оценил бы их жест, но сейчас был не в состоянии думать ни о чем, кроме красных флажков, которые преследовали его весь полет от Гранта.

Тина была дома. Она сидела на диванчике с книжкой в руках, и не оторвала взгляд от светящегося экранчика, даже когда за Дмитрием с различимым шелестом закрылась дверь. Он постоял у входа, но даже на “Привет” его не хватало, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то объяснять.

– Есть будешь? – вдруг спросила Тина, не поднимая глаз. – Еда в термобоксе. Штерн сказал, когда тебя ждать.

– Спасибо, – выдавил он единственное слово, которое, кажется, был способен произнести и почти без сил опустился в кресло напротив диванчика.

– Пожалуйста.

 

Кажется, единственное, что он мог сказать, было это “спасибо”.

Тинино раздражение улетучилось почти мгновенно, едва она почувствовала, что Димка стоит у двери в квартиру, не решаясь войти. Он опять был подавлен, и его снова терзало что-то темное. Зачем, куда он летал, что забыл на Гранте? Штерн сказал, что билет он купил раньше, чем Грант внесли в запрещенный список. Какое странное и мрачное совпадение… Значит, ему не удалось сделать что-то важное, ради чего он туда сорвался. И теперь ему снова плохо.

Спрашивать она не стала. Слишком много было всего, о чем она не знала, но хотела знать. Начнешь спрашивать – клубок не размотаешь без капитального откровенного разговора, а к нему Димка готов не был. Никак.

Она отложила отключившуюся от бездействия книжку, поднялась с дивана и на секунду замерла, не зная, что лучше – принести ему ужин, делая вид, что все нормально, или сразу начать сеанс.

– Тина, я не хочу есть. Спасибо, – опередил ее Дмитрий, видимо, вспомнивший, как разговаривают. Он тоже поднялся на ноги и быстро ушел в свою комнату. Дверь за ним закрылась.

Этой ночью, и следующей, и еще несколько ночей после она снова не ложилась, как в первые дни. И снова держала в своей руке горячую ладонь с судорожно подергивающимися пальцами, снова погружалась в темное облако тоски и безнадежности, чтобы вернуть Димке золотое сияние огненных крыльев.

 

Ощущение безнадеги, снова стиснувшее сердце железным обручем, медленно разжималось. Дмитрий снова мог говорить, думать, отвечать на вопросы. На работе тем более некогда было предаваться самобичеванию, там нужно было следить в оба и работать. Он и работал. Ему нужно было занять себя делом, ему нужно было себя загонять так, чтобы вечером просто падать и засыпать без сновидений. Нужно было быть среди людей. И нужно было не потерять это место, чтобы зацепиться, все-таки подняться, чтобы иметь что-то за спиной, кроме доброй воли малознакомых, почему-то поддерживающих его. Чтобы найти другие возможности, недоступные безработному бывшему зэку. И чтобы не подвести хотя бы Тину, которая зачем-то ему помогала.

Тактика полного погружения сработала. Уже через десять дней он получил неожиданный результат.

Он долго опасался принимать свои надежды на изменения к лучшему как проявление прежних привычных предчувствий, потому что уже не верил в возвращение своих способностей. Давно, слишком давно он не видел ни одного “своего” сна, ни одного предвидения не проявлялось, и он давно перестал чувствовать других людей, даже когда ему это было смертельно необходимо. И эта потеря угнетала его дополнительно к имеющимся проблемам. Он не привык быть безруким, слепым и глухим.

Тина была первой, с кем его ощущения вернулись в полной мере. Потом были ребята со смены, были эти его четкие ожидания изменений и, наконец, были механизмы и электроника, которые он неожиданно начал чувствовать, как и людей. Это было совсем новое и непонятное, однако ему сейчас было не до анализов развития своих способностей. Главное было в том, что это последнее пришлось как нельзя кстати.

И именно оно привело сейчас к тому, что домой в этот вечер он почти летел.

– Привет. Ужинать придется в "Акве", – встретила его Тина. – Я сегодня весь день моталась по городу, забыла заказать вовремя.

Голос ее звучал чуть виновато. Дмитрий пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом сделал то, что сам от себя не ожидал – подхватил ее на руки и сделал пару оборотов вокруг собственной оси.

– Димка! – вскрикнула она и, вместо того, чтобы предсказуемо обхватить его шею руками, вдруг стукнула по его плечам ладонями. – Отпусти, псих!

Выпустил он ее не сразу, дождался, пока она все-таки не взвизгнет во время очередного оборота и не вцепится в его плечи. Только после этого остановился и осторожно поставил девушку на пол.

– Меня приняли, – сообщил он, пока Тина приходила в себя.

– Куда? – непонимающе вскинула она взгляд, и тут ее лицо озарилось догадкой. – Стой, но у тебя же еще почти три недели испытательного срока?

– Мартин сказал, что я им вполне подхожу, и послезавтра он меня ставит на линию отправки твоего, между прочим, участка. А еще вот!

Он вытащил из кармана ярко-зеленую карточку – постоянное удостоверение сотрудника трансстанции Фрейи.

– Так что мы точно идем в "Акву", тут есть что отмечать.

Радостный визг Тины слегка оглушил его уши, каскад ее бурного счастья – его ожившую нервную систему, а в следующую секунду девушка вдруг сделала то, что он перестал ожидать пару минут назад: повисла у него на шее, от избытка чувств – буквально, поджав ноги. Чтобы Тина не упала, он рефлекторно поддержал ее за талию, и на какое-то мгновение они застыли в объятии. В нем не было ничего сексуального, но было что-то гораздо большее, чего Дмитрий не успел понять, потому что она отстранилась, соскочила на пол, заставив его разжать руки. Тина смотрела на него счастливыми глазами, а радостное чувство, исходящее от нее, ничуть не померкло.

– Тогда пошли! – чуть задыхаясь, наконец, сказала она. – Я только переоденусь, что и тебе советую.

По дороге к лифту Тина сияла так, как будто это у нее в жизни случился переворот.

– А я знала, что у тебя все будет хорошо. Это ж так здорово! Теперь ты здесь сможешь надолго обосноваться. А если получится, восстановишься на следующий год в универе. Заочно тоже вполне можно образование получить.

Дмитрий слушал ее и с трудом верил, что все может быть так, как она говорит. И в то же время знал, что она права. Все может быть именно так. И когда так будет, у него появится больше шансов что-то предпринять с Пашкой и Никой. Если только…

– Я сегодня с утра проснулась с каким-то дурацким чувством, – вдруг сказала Тина. – Весь день боялась, что что-то случится. Ошиблась, слава богу.

Они ехали в лифте вниз, в компании двух ребят из обслуживающего персонала. Дмитрий ощутил вдруг, как изменилось ее настроение, и на фоне общей радости вдруг проступило тщательно скрываемое беспокойство. Он не стал ничего спрашивать, просто нашел ее руку и осторожно сжал.

Девушка встряхнулась, и ощущение тревоги пропало.

Слухи по станции разносились быстро. В "Акве" народ уже знал Дмитрия – то, что его считали другом Тины, помогло ему адаптироваться в абсолютно новом коллективе, да и сам по себе он не окончательно растерял умение сходиться с новыми знакомыми. Оказалось, что за него есть кому порадоваться и кроме Тины.

– Димка, тебя можно поздравить? – первым на них налетел кудрявый Райс.

Ростом он был почти по грудь Дмитрию, но комплексов в общении не испытывал с самого начала. Вот и сейчас умудрился хлопнуть его по плечу так, что получилось будто бы свысока.

Он не успел ответить, как подошел Тимур, а потом еще ребята из ремонтников, диспетчеров, контролеров, и каждый норовил хлопнуть по плечу, и на каждого надо было как-то отреагировать. Дмитрий слегка отвык от такого внимания, последний раз такое с ним было довольно давно – еще на "Киплинге", и он никак не мог привыкнуть к неодиночеству снова. Поэтому, занятый этими все еще непривычными чувствами, он не заметил, как отошла в сторону Тина.

А потом ему стало ни до чего. Потому что в голове зазвенел тот звоночек тревоги, который он в последний раз слышал месяца три назад. Перед своим арестом.

 

Радость, охватившая ее после слов Дмитрия, постепенно вытеснялась тем самым утренним чувством. В лифте Тина забылась и позволила Дмитрию понять, что она встревожена, но быстро спохватилась – от эмпата нельзя скрыть негатив, просто беспечно улыбнувшись, – и поставила привычный блок. Теперь, когда он был занят компанией ребят, она осталась в стороне. А тревога не уменьшалась, наоборот – неумолимо росла. Что-то приближалось, и что это было, она не понимала.

– Дим, я сейчас вернусь! – крикнула она.

Он нашел ее взглядом, кивнул и снова повернулся к Райсу.

Тина вышла в дамскую комнату, долго смотрела на себя в зеркало, потом включила холодную воду. Лучший способ привести в порядок мысли и успокоиться – сунуть голову под кран с холодной водой. Прическу Тина пожалела, а вот умывалась долго. Помогало плохо. Наконец, выпрямилась, снова уставилась в зеркало. Накатывающее непонятное, наконец, стало узнаваемым. Оно было похоже по ощущениям на Димкин постоянный сон. В зеркале позади ничего не отражалось, но она боялась обернуться и увидеть то скользкое змееобразное из его кошмара.

Боялась? Ленгда, давно твои страхи стали распространяться на чужие сны?

Тина торопливо вытерла лицо и выскочила в зал. Димку уже утащили к столикам, но она быстро нашла его высокую фигуру, подошла ближе. Он словно почувствовал ее приближение, поднял голову, и она встретилась с ним глазами. Конечно. Это был его страх – тот, что только что испытала она. Вот ты на него настроилась-то, мать…

Девушка быстро подошла к компании, протиснулась между Тимуром и Райсом, встала рядом с Дмитрием и положила руку на его плечо. Она редко работала нейтрализатором таких глубоких эмоций, стоя в шумной компании, но сейчас ей показалось, что выбирать некогда. Он больше ни минуты не должен испытывать этот страх перед непонятно чем. Эта решимость вместе с нейтрализацией, кажется, начали действовать, и Дмитрий под ее рукой заметно успокоился. Ребята-то рядом вообще ничего не заметили, да и он сам, похоже, не обратил внимания на перемену собственного настроения. Только вот что же это было? Вернее, что же это есть, потому что ощущение собственной тревоги никуда не делось.

Она медленно опустила руку и оглядела зал. Все нормально, тихо… да и при чем тут "Аква", что здесь может скрываться? У стойки бара ее взгляд задержался. Ого, сам главный босс пожаловал. Чего ж он у стойки, а не за ВИП-столиком? Решил в народ податься? Народ-то и не весь в курсе, как выглядит директор горнодобывающего комплекса Фрейи, никакого почтения не выражает. А вот так и выглядит – слегка смахивающий на азиата, упитанный, с залысинами и с гладко выбритыми щеками.

Да он не один, с гостем… Гость стоял спиной, и разглядеть его лица девушка не могла.

Словно почувствовав ее взгляд, Анатоль Чернов повернул голову, увидел, узнал, улыбнулся, поманил к себе. Начальство зовет – лучше подойти. Тина неохотно сделала шаг назад и выбралась из теплой компании. Она уже почти подошла к Чернову, когда гость развернулся. И вот тут на нее накатило по полной программе – не на кого-то, с кем она была в связке, а на саму Тину. Этот прозрачный взгляд, скользнувший по ее фигуре сверху вниз и обратно, словно оценивая, эта улыбка, широкая и открытая, но вызывающая необъяснимую неприязнь... впрочем, вполне объяснимую. Потому что это был человек со скользкой змеиной аурой из Димкиных кошмаров. Это был тот, кто сделал его таким неживым. И этот человек находился здесь, в общем зале "Аквы". Зачем он тут? Неужели из-за Димки? Или нет? Как не допустить, чтобы они встретились, как уберечь ее мальчика от этого кошмара наяву?

"Ее мальчика". Звучит-то как…

Мысли бежали, спотыкаясь и обгоняя одна другую, а на лицо уже наделась привычно-дежурная улыбка.

– А это наша Тина Ленгда. Завтра будешь улетать, она тебя проводит, – сказал Чернов, обращаясь к светлоглазому. – Лучший наш диспетчер, причем, – он понизил голос, – класса "И", не рядовой сотрудник. Тиночка, познакомься – мой брат, Александр.

– Алекс, – галантно склонил голову тот. – Польщен знакомством.

Брат. Совсем не похож. Разве что залысины намечаются такие же.

– Взаимно, – еще лучезарнее улыбнулась Тина.

– А мы тут на экскурсии, – сообщил Анатоль, оглядывая зал. – Саша выпить захотел, где ж еще на станции лучше всего совместить выпивку и знакомство с коллективом.

– Тут шумно, – заявила Тина. – И ничего не слышно. А зачем знакомиться с нетрезвым коллективом? Нет смысла.

Алекс усмехнулся.

– А вот тут вы не правы. Нетрезвый коллектив наиболее разговорчив. Я вот как раз учу брата, как правильно в народ ходить, благо, его тут, кажется, никто не узнает.

Тина не стала спрашивать, зачем ему разговоры с нетрезвым коллективом. Ни за чем хорошим. Да и не о том речь. Увести их отсюда, увести быстро и незаметно. А потом разобраться.

– Да я вот тоже говорю, что если ты прилетел выяснять проблемы на финансовом фронте – зачем какой-то народ…

Анатолю было явно скучно, и вот он как раз был не против уйти. Тина лихорадочно соображала, куда бы вывести Черновых, чтобы выглядело естественно, по теме их визита на станцию.

– Алекс, а может, хотите посмотреть на то, как мы грузы отправляем? – пришло ей в голову первое попавшееся.

Светлый взгляд снова пробежался по ней, и Тине стоило некоторого труда сдержать нервную дрожь.

– А хочу, – неожиданно весело согласился он. – Пошли. Это ж часть процесса, верно, Толик?

Анатоль слегка поморщился от уменьшительного варианта своего имени, но кивнул.

Тина решительно подхватила Алекса под руку и направилась к выходу. Анатоль шел рядом с братом, собственной внушительной фигурой закрывая тому обзор половины зала – той самой, где сидели Димка и компания. Спасибо, Толик, хоть на что-то ты пригодился.

 

– А куда это Тина отправилась? – недоуменно спросил Райс, провожая взглядом уходящую троицу.

Дмитрий резко обернулся, но успел увидеть только сворачивающую за угол фигуру крупного незнакомого мужчины.

– Так под ручку, будто это ее старый знакомый, – продолжил Райс. – Смотри, Димка, уведут девушку. Такой внушительный дядя, да и второй тоже… Лощеный весь.

Дмитрий не нашелся, что ответить. И сказать уверенно "Не уведут!" не мог, потому что – откуда уводить, из стойла, что ли? Не его эта девушка. И сказать "Да и пусть" не мог тоже. Потому что… Потому что от мысли, что уведут, стало вдруг не по себе. Словно вокруг похолодало. Да, конечно, плата за жилье напополам, соседние комнаты, дружеские отношения. Все так. И все-таки совсем прозрачная иллюзия того, что они вместе, была. И эта иллюзия его согревала.

– Эй, не бери в голову! – толкнул его Тимур. – Райс болван. Тина никого к себе не подпускала, кроме тебя. Это – что-то деловое. Она ж у нас шишка, сверху поставленная, у нее и дела крупнее наших.

Последнее он сказал тихо, словно это было полусекретной информацией.

– Да ладно. Шишка, – усмехнулся Мартин напротив Дмитрия. – Нормальная девчонка, если руки не распускать.

– А ты пробовал? – засмеялся кто-то справа.

– Тише, Лариска услышит – убьет же, – ответили слева.

– А я думаю, – вдруг заявил Райс, – если не хочешь потерять – нельзя упускать.

– Философ! – усмехнулся Тимур, Райс что-то ответил, но Дмитрий их уже не слушал.

Может быть, это глупо. Они знакомы всего пару недель. Она сразу определила дистанцию. Он не имеет никаких прав вообще даже смотреть в ее сторону так, как все вокруг думают, он должен смотреть. Но сегодня, несколько часов назад, она обняла его совсем по-настоящему, когда обрадовалась, что он остается. Он не мог ошибиться в таких чувствах. Не он, не сейчас, и не с ней.

Если не хочешь потерять – не упускай.

Он вскочил и направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на вопросительные возгласы позади.

 

Едва они вышли из "Аквы", как Анатоль остановился.

– Тиночка, вы так любезно предложили себя в роли гида, может быть, вы поводите Сашу по станции? Вы же тут лучше ориентируетесь. А то я что-то устал с утра. Саша, ты не будешь возражать?

Алекс, не выпускавший руку Тины, снова улыбнулся.

– Конечно, нет. Я и так тебя замучил совсем. Если Тина не против.

– Не против, – кивнула она.

Она улыбалась, провожая Анатоля, а в голове шел анализ эмоциональной обстановки. А ведь они друг друга только что не ненавидят. Особенно Алекс. Этот вообще словно состоит из обозленности на все и всех… разве что, кроме нее самой. Она для него еще терра инкогнита, а ее поведение пока не вызывает раздражения.

– Ведите, Тина, – сжал ее локоть Алекс.

По дороге к докам Тина как будто невзначай спросила:

– Так вы в гости к брату приехали?

Алекс внимательно посмотрел на нее, но ничего предосудительного в ясном взгляде не заметил, и ответил:

– Не совсем. Я… знаете, как в древней пьесе, – он остановился, состроил надутое лицо и басом произнес: – "К нам едет ревизор!"

Тина засмеялась. Надо было поддерживать имидж наивной красотки, хотя на самом деле ей хотелось выдернуть руку из вежливого захвата и быстро уйти прочь. Даже ожидаемого желания "раздавить и плюнуть сверху" почему-то не было. Просто уйти и вымыть руки. Но надо было остаться и вытянуть из этого человека – зачем он тут на самом деле?

Они дошли до пассажирских посадочных площадок.

– Отсюда завтра полетите, – показала Тина на прозрачную стену, за которой видна была платформа и борт транспортника.

– А вы правда диспетчер? Больше похожи на стюардессу, – Алекс не смотрел на стекло, он изучал Тину, и она понимала, что этот интерес крайне однозначный. – А что такое класс "И"?

Тина улыбнулась.

– Индиго.

Она никак не ожидала последовавшей реакции, хотя была готова к осторожному сворачиванию недвусмысленного интереса.

Улыбка пропала моментально, и несколько секунд он смотрел на нее, словно пытаясь осознать услышанное. А только что заинтересованный взгляд стал жестким, ледяным, и она даже успела слегка испугаться, потому что на фоне уже привычной мрачности в его мировосприятии вдруг вспыхнула яркая молния такой сильной ненависти… Тина отступила на шаг, но молния уже исчезла, и взгляд снова растаял. Однако в глубине его сознания она по-прежнему чувствовала стойкое раздражение. Хотелось заблокироваться, потому что так долго выносить эти эмоции человека-без-света было трудно. Но ей нужно было понять его. А чтобы понять – надо было слушать всей кожей.

– Ну конечно. Индиго, я понимаю, – он попытался улыбнуться, и даже почти получилось. – Простите, я задумался немного. Анатоль сказал, вас сюда прислали сверху?

– Меня посылают на трудные участки, где часты аварии по причинам человеческого фактора, – осторожно сказала Тина. Ей стало страшно при мысли, что эта ослепительная ненависть может относиться к ней, к тому, кем она являлась. – Я выявляю слабые места в структуре работы и рабочих и помогаю их укрепить.

– И одного специалиста хватает на целую станцию?

Она пожала плечами.

– Выбирать не приходится. Нас мало. Тех, кто работает именно в сфере транспорта. Нас везде не очень-то много. Пойдемте дальше?

– Да-да, мне бы отгрузки еще посмотреть, – задумчиво пробормотал Алекс, и вдруг снова взял ее под локоть, и она поняла, что весь негатив, только что ею принятый, направлен не на нее. На что-то или кого-то другого. Димка?

Отгрузочные работы они наблюдали практически молча, если не считать нескольких вопросов и ответов по ходу процесса.

– Знаете, а я ведь на самом деле устал, – вдруг сказал Алекс, отворачиваясь от погрузчика, и обрывая на ее ответ полуслове. – Вы меня до выхода не проводите?

Тина молча развернулась.

– Или, может, лучше вернуться в эту вашу… "Аква", да?

Она не остановилась, хотя внутри все упало. Димка вряд ли ушел оттуда, они с ребятами надолго засели. Туда нельзя. К себе тоже нельзя его вести. Предложить прогуляться в городе?

– А может быть, здесь можно снять отдельную комнату? Ненадолго.

Вкрадчивый тихий голос словно втек в ухо. Тина вздрогнула от неожиданности. Ууу, куда его понесло…

– Нет, боюсь, что тут такие вещи не пройдут, – легко отозвалась она. – Лишних комнат ни у кого нет. Неужели вы настолько устали, что не в состоянии добраться до города?

– Совершенно не устал, – все тем же голосом произнес Алекс.

Так, включаем режим "дурочка".

– Вы же только что пожаловались на усталость.

– На _такую_ усталость я еще никогда не жаловался. Кстати, я точно уверен, что лишняя комната есть. У вас. Она сейчас точно свободна, потому что вы стоите тут… со мной.

Последние слова он выдохнул куда-то ей в шею. Тина непроизвольно отшатнулась, и тут оказалось, что они уже дошли до лифтов, и отшатнулась она ровно в закрытые створки двери.

– Не волнуйтесь, я не кусаюсь, – улыбнулся Алекс.

Улыбка, которой нормальные люди успокаивают, откровенно пугала. Тина слабо понимала, что ей нужно просто расслабиться и нейтрализовать его нарастающую похоть, как она часто делала с незнакомыми навязчивыми приставалами. Но эти прозрачные глаза словно гипнотизировали. Нет. Это был не гипноз – она просто боялась его, так же, как в тех кошмарах, которые прогоняла каждую ночь. Димка заразил ее своим ночным паническим ужасом перед этим человеком и его скользкой черной душой. Только в тех снах был огненный Хранитель, который мог помочь. Здесь, в безлюдных верхних коридорах, сейчас не было никого. А внизу, на погрузочной площадке, никто не услышит – слишком далеко и слишком шумно. Да и не в том дело. Она не могла кричать. Как и в собственных снах, когда приходит ужас, сжимающий горло так, что не вздохнуть, ни крикнуть. Тина не могла думать и не могла понять одной простой вещи – как она могла позволить ему зайти так далеко? Почему шла сюда без страха, с одним отвращением, почему сейчас, когда почти ничего не изменилось, ей так страшно?

– Так как насчет вашей комнаты? Я ведь вам понравился, Тина. А вы понравились мне. Мы взрослые люди, уставшие от тяжелого трудового дня. Мы же можем расслабиться, подарив друг другу несколько приятных мгновений?

Он буквально вжимал ее в двери лифта, его голос давил, затягивал…

Ну, помогите же, кто-нибудь!

Створки двери под спиной дрогнули, разъехались в стороны, Тина не удержала равновесие, а Алекс не успел ее поймать, и она упала внутрь лифта, прямо в сильные руки, в знакомый запах, в уже близкое и родное ощущение друга. Хранитель. Ее собственный…

– Тина!

Этот голос, эти руки, это тепло прогнали скользкий страх, и сейчас она снова обретала способность чувствовать и говорить.

– Дим, уедем отсюда, пожалуйста, – проговорила она, как только к ней вернулся голос, подняла взгляд и встретила его – недоумевающий, уже не радостный, но еще без осознания.

Тина торопливо нашарила рукой кнопку хода лифта, но не успела нажать.

От Дмитрия вдруг ударил мощный, страшный, яркий, как та молния в Алексе, луч ярости. Он смотрел мимо ее плеча, в проем дверей, и в прищуренных карих глазах больше не было ни мягкости, ни тепла. Тина замерла, не в силах надавить кнопку. Руки его медленно разжались, и Дмитрий сделал шаг вперед, закрывая ее спиной от того, кто стоял, упираясь обеими руками в скрытые в стенках лифта двери.

Алекс не успел отступить назад – внезапное появление нового действующего лица вогнало его в такой же ступор, как и упоминание индиго получасом раньше. Он все еще стоял в проеме, когда его вынесло сильным ударом к противоположной стене. Дмитрий вышел из лифта следом, тяжело ступая, и Тина, продолжая незавершенное движение, все же нажала кнопку.

– Руки вырву! – успела она услышать чужой хриплый голос Дмитрия, и тут створки закрылись, отрезая ее от клубка ярости, гнева и скользкой злости, оставшегося на площадке шестого этажа.

 

Лифт пошел вниз.

Тина все еще без сил опиралась на стену с панелью управления, когда пол вздрогнул под ногами, и створки дверей снова раскрылись. Зеленые кусты. Она нажала самую нижнюю кнопку и попала на подземный этаж с искусственным садом. Тут сейчас наверняка есть люди. Можно позвать кого-нибудь. Да просто вызвать охрану по коммуникатору лифта, как она сразу не догадалась!

Тина надавила клавишу вызова.

– Дежурный по сектору, Джонс, слушаю.

Стой. Сейчас туда прибудет охрана. И что дальше? Как ты думаешь, кого они заберут в первую очередь из этих двоих? Брата директора комплекса или ссыльного убийцу? И чем все кончится для последнего, угадай-ка?

– Простите, шеф. Случайно локтем нажала, – торопливо ответила она в коммуникатор и отключила связь.

Поэтому ты никого не позовешь. Ты сейчас заблокируешься наглухо, чтобы эта гадость больше не поймала тебя, нажмешь кнопку шестого этажа, поднимешься обратно и остановишь все это. Так, как это можешь сделать только ты. А потом разберешься со всем, с чем еще нужно будет разбираться.

Вверх лифт ехал едва ли не втрое дольше – так показалось ей. Однако когда двери снова открылись, она, против ожидания, увидела мужчин почти на том же месте. Мизансцена практически не изменилась, и только окровавленное лицо Алекса и то, как он опирался о стену, говорили о том, что некоторые подвижки все же произошли за время ее путешествия на подземный этаж.

– …или ты сейчас скажешь мне, что с Фениксом, или я закончу начатое тогда на Каджеро. Ники тут нет!

Тина не сразу поняла, что это яростное почти рычание – голос ее Димки.

Ни он, ни вжимающийся в стену Алекс не обратили внимания на прибывший лифт – просто не заметили. И Тина побоялась выходить, замерла, прижавшись к косяку дверей.

– Я не знаю. Не знаю я, что с Фениксом! Дима, сам подумай – я улетел оттуда раньше тебя, откуда я знаю, думаешь, _он_ мне все докладывает? Да зачем мне вообще о вас лишний раз вспоминать!

Звук удара, короткий вскрик.

– Да. После того, что ты сделал, тебе точно уже незачем о нас вспоминать.

Тяжелое дыхание Дмитрия и тихое постанывание Алекса.

– Думай, Хан. Хорошо думай. Стоит ли эта месть твоей жизни?

– Убьешь меня, и тебя посадят, снова, только это будут уже не игрушки…

Тихое, но оглушительное:

– Там – были – игрушки?!

Тина ясно поняла, что если сейчас она не вмешается, Алекс окажется прав. Это будет уже не подставное убийство.

Она медленно вышла на площадку, и двери лифта закрылись за ее спиной. Алекс увидел ее первым. На его лице появилось странное выражение. Как будто даже улыбка.

– Дима, – тихо сказала Тина, переводя взгляд на его напряженную фигуру. – Дима, пожалуйста…

Дмитрий повернулся.

– Зачем ты вернулась, – неожиданно горько выдохнул он, опуская руки.

И тут Тина услышала странный звук. Как будто горсть тяжелых металлических шариков высыпали на бетонный пол, и они покатились, стукаясь друг о друга…

Алекс неторопливо выпрямлялся. Эти странные звуки были его смехом.

– Опять! Язва, тебя опять остановила баба. Ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать. Ты словно ждешь, пока очередная шлюшка-подружка встанет между твоим карающим кулаком и моей побитой мордой…

Новый удар отбросил его обратно на стену так стремительно, что ни он, ни Тина не успели отреагировать.

– Заткнись!

Тина не сделала ни шагу. Она успела оценить сказанное и вовсе не собиралась продолжать иллюстрацию. Просто молча застыла, выжидая момент, чтобы включиться в процесс.

– Ой, какой нервный…

Алекс снова поднимался, опираясь о стену чуть тяжелее, чем раньше. Он не смеялся, но продолжал улыбаться.

– А, ты и этой ничего не рассказывал? Прекрасная супер-диспетчер, с которой ты уже успел закрутить чистую дружбу, конечно, ничего не знает о твоем темном прошлом? Тебя так взволновало, что я к ней прикоснулся, а то, что к ней прикасался ты, тебя не беспокоит?

И в этот момент, с этими непонятными, но, по всем ощущениям, грязными намеками, Тину вдруг осенило.

Ее панический страх в вполне обычной и несложной ситуации четверть часа назад был вызван вовсе не гипнозом. Она слишком часто за последнее время проецировала на себя чувства, которые вызывал этот человек у Димки. И спусковой клавишей для этого ужаса стала похоть, которую Алекс выпустил на нее, как скунс свое вонючее облако. То, что в других случаях вызывало у нее лишь раздражение и желание встряхнуться, в этот раз стало почти фатальным. Как для Димки. Те подозрения, которые она отметала в самом начале – мало ли, какие страшилки рассказывают о тюрьмах, это ведь только слухи, – оказались правдой. И делал это с ее мальчиком вот этот мерзавец с нечеловеческим смехом и слизью вместо души.

Тина глубоко вздохнула, сняла блок, сразу отстранилась от Дмитрия, чтобы его смятение не мешало ей – потом, милый, потом! – сосредоточилась и нырнула, словно в темный колодец. То, что Алекс продолжал говорить, ее больше не волновало, хотя краем сознания она фиксировала его слова – она не собиралась потом выспрашивать обо всем этом у Димки, а знать ей было необходимо.

 

Хан продолжал говорить, говорить, говорить. Он по-прежнему обращался к Дмитрию, но говорил для Тины. А она стояла и молча слушала, слегка прикрыв глаза. По ее бесстрастному лицу невозможно было понять, о чем она думает, а ловить ее чувства Дмитрий не мог. Или не хотел. Он словно снова выключился. В голове осталась только одна мысль – зачем ты вернулась, зачем?

То, что рассказывал Хан, было правдой. Чистой. Хотя и не полной. Как та запись, которую получила Ритка на Земле. Но оправдываться Дмитрий не хотел. Если его не смогла понять женщина, с которой он прожил так долго, неужели сможет понять та, с которой он знаком без году неделя. А если и сможет… Жалость и подавляемое отвращение – разве можно будет с этим жить?

– Расскажи ей, что ты чувствовал, когда добился от него этого, расскажи! Когда твой лучший друг, наконец, тебя отымел, как ты всегда того хотел – разве тебе было хоть немного противно? Ты так умолял его это сделать!

Хан пользовался тем, что они оба молчали, и разошелся не на шутку. Дмитрий просто не мог пошевелиться, а почему молчала Тина, он не знал. Смотреть на нее он тоже не мог, как и попытаться понять, что она сейчас чувствует.

– Боже мой, Тина, вы красивая, умная, талантливая женщина. Зачем вам нужен этот опустившийся тип, которого вам придется вытаскивать из того дерьма, куда он сам себя засадил? Впрочем, правильнее сказать – опущенный.

Хан сука, но он говорит правду.

Хан виноват в том, что сейчас происходит.

Хан виноват в том, что он, Дмитрий, потерял друга. В том, что он не смог удержать жену, не смог остаться полноценным человеком, что все его попытки выбраться разбились на этой лифтовой площадке. Что он никогда не сможет быть мужчиной для этой уже такой дорогой ему женщины...

Но Хан прав.

– Тебя это так беспокоит, потому что ты сам не можешь его получить? Его самого и его друга? – вдруг отозвалась Тина, негромко и как будто даже безмятежно.

Дмитрий вскинул на нее взгляд, не доверяя ушам, и заметил, как синхронно с ним выпрямился и Хан.

– Что ты дергаешься? Я ведь говорю правду, – она открыла глаза и теперь смотрела прямо в лицо Хана. – Ты сделал все, чтобы получить его, но у тебя ничего не вышло. Такие как ты, сами по себе, противны и женщинам, и мужчинам. Нет, вовсе не потому, что тебе самому нужны и те, и другие. Просто потому, что ты сам себе не нужен. Оттого ты так и доказываешь другим, что они ничтожества. Оттого ты и бесишься, когда у тебя не получается ничего никому доказать – ведь про себя ты знаешь все точно. Ты не можешь так любить без оглядки. Ты просто не можешь любить. Но ты хочешь любви и внимания так же, как все мы. И мстишь тем, кого хотел бы любить, за то, что не можешь.

– Замолчи, – почти неслышно произнес Хан, и Дмитрий почувствовал нечто такое, что заставило его внимательно взглянуть на своего врага.

Хан не был в ярости. Он не впал в обычное состояние презрения ко всему.

Он был растерян. Впервые на его памяти – Хан не знал, что ответить, и не мог заставить ее замолчать.

– Ты сделал все, чтобы его раздавить. Ты пытался сломать его, растоптать, унизить... И ты добивался его ненависти, как добиваются любви – чтобы заглушить осознание собственной ничтожности, чтобы ощутить, что и ты можешь вызывать яркие чувства.

Тина сделала несколько медленных шагов, оказалась рядом с Дмитрием, протянула руку, теплые пальцы коснулись его ладони, решительно сжались, как в их первую встречу.

– Для того чтобы любить и быть любимым, нужно для начала перестать ненавидеть, Саша. Хотя бы себя.

Она постояла неподвижно, а Хан не сводил с нее остановившегося потерянного взгляда, растерявшего всю наглость и уверенность.

– Пошли домой, – сказала, наконец, девушка и потянула Дмитрия к лифтам.

В лифте она так и не выпустила его руку. По лабиринтам коридоров они шли молча, а пальцев Тина не разжимала. Как будто боялась, что он вырвется и убежит. Он коротко взглядывал на нее сбоку, пока они шли, и видел, чувствовал ее усталость и опустошение. Наслушаться столько мерзости, пережить нападение этого…

– Он не заявит на тебя никуда, – вдруг сказала Тина, когда они уже подходили к их квартире.

Они вошли в комнату, и Тина устало опустилась на диванчик.

Дмитрий хотел спросить, откуда она знает, но вырвалось совсем другое, то, что он хотел сказать еще в лифте, но не решался заговорить первым.

– Ты хорошо его зацепила. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он... молчал.

Тина покачала головой.

– Я б его убила, если бы было можно.

– Ты почти убила.

– Я знаю.

– Ты хороший психолог.

– Нет.

– Плохой?

– Я вообще не психолог.

Дмитрий покачал головой. Не психолог. Значит, телепат. Потому что вот так обойти, расколоть и раздавить Хана мог либо специалист вроде самого Хана, либо тот, кто читает души.

– Индиго.

Он вздрогнул, ему показалось, что он ослышался.

– Что?

– Я – индиго. Сиднейская школа Эндерсона. Эмпат второго класса. Способности к трансляции и внушению. Побочная специализация – нейтрализатор негативных эмоций. Общая специализация – диспетчер транспортных линий.

Тина говорила скучным голосом, как анкету зачитывала.

Дмитрий молчал. Специалист класса "И". Индиго. Большая шишка, сверху поставленная. Красивая, умная, талантливая женщина. Зачем вам нужен этот …

– Он сказал правду?

Она уже стояла рядом. Как быстро и тихо она передвигается, если хочет.

– Ты знаешь, что да.

– Я знаю. А еще я знаю, что он мразь и ничтожество. Ты только ничего не говори, – остановила она его. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом говорил, потому что ты сейчас будешь говорить глупости. О том, какой ты отвратительный, я сегодня уже наслушалась.

Да, наслушалась. Хан постарался. Только он мог так вывернуть правду, чтобы она не стала ложью, но чтобы от нее было мерзко.

– Я с самого начала догадывалась, что с тобой что-то случилось… в этом роде. Только он ведь не все сказал. Опустил свою роль во всем этом, верно? Ведь сначала был он, да? Он был первым, кто это сделал? Не отвечай, я знаю, что права.

Он и не мог отвечать. Все эти разговоры опустошали его снова, так безжалостно и неумолимо, как будто и не было этих недель возвращения к жизни. Как будто все никуда не ушло. Как будто все продолжается.

– Прости, что я тебе помешала.

Ее голос звучал так же горько, как и его собственный там, на площадке, когда она вернулась.

– Только нельзя было убивать его так. Здесь. Сейчас. Потому что у нас очень хорошая служба безопасности. Потому что он – брат директора комплекса. Тебя бы упекли на этот раз всерьез и надолго.

– За это стоило бы сесть, – хрипло заметил он.

– Нет, как раз за это не стоило бы. Ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы сгнить в тюрьме за такую сволочь…

Он не смотрел на нее, но чувствовал, что она говорит серьезно. Не издевается. Хорош? После всего этого?

Еще пара шагов, и она подошла вплотную. Так, что не смотреть ей в глаза стало просто невозможно.

– То, что он с тобой сделал, то, что вас заставили сделать потом – это просто ужасно. Я знаю, что ты каждую ночь видишь эти кошмары во сне, я знаю, что они тебя не отпускают. Я знаю, что ты с тех пор не можешь простить себе то, что ты это пережил, что выжил и даже, вроде как, на свободе. Ты уверен, что даже эти две недели нормальной жизни ты получил незаслуженно, как будто обманул меня, ребят, что на самом деле ты всего этого не стоишь... теперь. Знаю, что ты сам на себе поставил крест – как на личности, как на мужчине.

Ее ясные глаза притягивали, не давали отвернуться, спрятаться. Да, да, все так. И простить не могу, и забыть не могу, и не стою, и крест… Зачем ты меня мучаешь этими разговорами, если все знаешь?

– Только ты ошибаешься. Даже он понимает, что не смог ничего изменить. Даже он чувствует, что это он ничтожество, он, а не ты. Потому и вывалил это все. – Тина протянула руку, теплая ладонь нежно легла на его щеку, успокаивая, притягивая, лаская. – Но таких, как мы с тобой, не убедить словами. Слова – ветер, воздух. Я ведь знаю тебя так хорошо, как будто всю жизнь с тобой провела, и я знаю, какой ты на самом деле.

– Какой? – вырвался у него глупый вопрос. Может, и глупый, но он хотел услышать, что она скажет. Чувствовать, что она говорит искренне – сейчас это было самое важное. Важнее, чем ее пальцы на его щеке. Чем ее вторая рука на его плече. Чем ласковый шепот в самое ухо.

– Сильный. Надежный. Отважный. Честный.

– Я тебе врал, – так же шепотом перебил он, выдохнув это прямо в золотистые локоны.

– Не врал! – протестующе оборвала Тина. – Просто не мог рассказать.

Обе ее руки уже обнимают его шею, пальцы нежно перебирают волосы на затылке, а тихий голос прогоняет последние сомнения.

– Ты добрый. Красивый. Светлый… Ты настоящий, Димка.

От этих слов хотелось плакать. Потому что слишком давно никто не говорил так. И никогда не было такого открытого моря тепла, нежности и любви, в котором можно было тонуть, не боясь быть обманутым.

Дмитрий, наконец, перестал контролировать свои руки, которые до сих пор аккуратно удерживал на ее талии, и теперь их объятие назвать дружеским было просто невозможно. Никаких колебаний, никаких "наверное, это не то", никаких дистанций, никаких ограничений. Не было надобности говорить что-то в ответ. Да и слушать слова тоже было уже не надо. Она все равно говорила, даже замолчав. Каждый вздох, каждое движение, каждое прикосновение – все пронизано этими словами. "Ты – настоящий".

Все получается само собой, как и должно получаться, если люди хотят быть вместе. Если они должны быть одним целым. Если они не могут ни на секунду оторваться друг от друга, не в состоянии разорвать связавший их поток света.

Сейчас глупо было говорить ей ответные слова. Ничего не надо было говорить. Надо было только целовать горячие губы, ловить ее дыхание, любоваться обнаженным телом в своих руках, и впитывать нежность и теплый свет любви, физически ощущая, как уходит боль унижения, страх одиночества и черная тоска по тому, чего уже никогда не будет.

Потому что оно – будет.

 

Когда Тина смогла поднять голову и посмотреть на зеленые цифры электронного будильника, оказалось, что прошло всего два часа. Два часа с тех пор, как они вернулись в эту комнату. Два часа новой Димкиной жизни.

Она потянулась, вывернулась из его рук и легко соскочила на пол.

– Дим, на этом диване вдвоем спать неудобно.

– Я заметил, – отозвался он, с наслаждением вытягиваясь. – Как ты вообще тут спишь.

– Одна – прекрасно, – фыркнула она и наклонилась за сброшенной одеждой.

– Я раньше не замечал, какая ты красивая, – тихо сказал он за спиной.

Тина выпрямилась и повернулась, слегка приподняв удивленно брови.

– Мне обидеться?

Дмитрий замотал головой.

– Я видел. Но не замечал. Я вообще много чего не замечал. Я как спал последние месяцы.

– Проснулся? – поинтересовалась она, одеваясь.

– Проснулся, – медленно ответил он, не отрывая от нее взгляд. – Реальность оказалась лучше, чем я думал.

– А вот блоки ставить мы тебя научим, – сказала Тина, присаживаясь на край дивана. – Потому что так открыто шпарить в пространство свои эмоции позволено обычным людям. А нам – нет.

– Почему?

– Непрофессионально, – отрезала она. – А вообще я не о том. Тебе не кажется, что остался один вопрос, который мы совсем обошли? И который надо договорить, потому что он продолжает тебя мучить?

Дмитрий встревожено посмотрел на нее.

Вот ведь... Как же долго еще он будет вздрагивать при любых попытках серьезного разговора. Ничего, милый, у нас теперь много времени впереди. Успокоишься. А сейчас давай закончим со всем.

– Феникс. Он кто?

Тина знала, что сейчас для него существовали две ключевые фигуры в жизни. С одной она уже ситуацию прояснила. Вторая требовала более серьезного подхода. Она уже поняла, что форма Хранителя, визуализация защитного механизма подсознания, имела самое непосредственное отношение к человеку с таким необычным именем. К тому, ради кого Димка смог сделать то, что он сделал.

– Друг.

Тина вздохнула.

– Дим, я вовсе не хочу сейчас выпытывать подробности твоего прошлого. Но ты сам понимаешь, что этот разговор надо довести до конца. Сейчас. Я ведь могу не объяснять причины, правда?

Дмитрий сел на диване, откинул одеяло, огляделся. Нашел взглядом свою одежду, молча поднялся. Тина провожала его взглядом, ловила каждое движение – он ведь тоже красивый, глядя на него, совсем не хочется думать о деле… но любви на сегодня хватит, сейчас нужно другое.

– Понимаю.

Конечно, понимает. Он ведь чувствует то же, что и она. Ничего не закончилось, все только начинается. И действовать надо сейчас, потому что завтра может быть поздно.

– Тогда расскажи. Не то, что мы сегодня уже выслушали, – торопливо добавила она, поймав его привычно-тоскливый взгляд. – То, что было до этого.

Дмитрий застегнул рубашку, подошел к столу и медленно опустился на стул напротив дивана, где сидела Тина.

– Долгий рассказ будет, – невесело усмехнулся он.

– Ничего, ночь впереди.

– Ладно. Я постараюсь покороче. – Он помолчал, потом осторожно, словно пробуя каждое слово на вкус, произнес: – Когда мы познакомились, он учился в военном училище. На Земле. В Москве.

Ночи, конечно, не понадобилось, но еще часа два она слушала рассказ о человеке, который занимал в душе Димки места больше, чем он сам. За эти полтора часа Тина не просто узнала события, приведшие к той ситуации, в которой они все, и она теперь тоже, оказались. Она словно лично познакомилась со всеми теми, с кем судьба сводила Димку-Индиго на протяжении последних лет. Феникс – друг, брат, человек, которого Димка любил так, как никого другого. И любовь эта не вызвала у нее даже тени ревности. Потому что она сама уже успела проникнуться этой любовью насквозь. Ника – подруга Феникса, любимая, жена и одна из самых верных Димкиных друзей. Обманчиво холодный, вежливый хищник, и такой же верный друг – Ти-Рекс. Добродушный, мощный и уравновешенный Балу, говоривший по-русски с легким американским акцентом. Непробиваемо-ровный и молчаливый Дэн, который, однажды отступившись, едва не погубил их всех, но он же и помог им выбраться, сумел преодолеть сам себя… и погиб.

Тина тихо вздохнула. Дмитрий говорил ровным голосом, как будто книгу читал без выражения, но она-то чувствовала не слова, а то, что скрывалось за ними. И его собственное отчаяние, когда он решился на грязное дело ради своей девушки, и это ужасное сафари, и тот самый выстрел, и возрождение Феникса, и то, как он, Индиго, вернулся к нему, и гибель Дэна, и свадьба Лазаревых – она все словно проживала. Дмитрий рассказывал сжато, видимо, только основные моменты, но он сам жил этими моментами, этими людьми, и Тина, настроенная на него и его чувства, как ни на кого другого в своей жизни, жила вместе с ним.

Потом он перешел к тому, что она частично уже знала. Теперь, когда роль Алекса-Хана в жизни этих ребят была ей ясна и очевидна, совсем иначе воспринимались уже известные ей факты. А за спиной этой скользкой гадины стоял еще один человек. Если его можно было так назвать.

Орест Кледнер. Тина раньше никогда не слышала это имя. Но теперь представляла себе, что за монстр за ним скрывается. Дмитрий не озвучил всего, что знал, но она понимала, что простой человек даже со связями не смог бы устроить все то, что сделал этот.

– И вот теперь я тут, Пашка – все там же, и я даже не уверен, что он жив, Ника у Кледнера. А у меня нет ничего, чем я мог бы им помочь, я пытался, правда пытался, но все это бесполезно.

– Та безумная поездка на Грант, – вырвалось у Тины.

– Да, и это тоже. Я не смог пробиться, хотя был так близко! Но он всегда впереди. Я ничего не могу! И вот теперь я тут строю карьеру, устраиваю… – он запнулся, но продолжил: – Устраиваю личную жизнь, а они там…

Он не договорил и вдруг изо всех сил ударил кулаком по столу.

– Я. Ничего. Не могу! Я даже не могу сделать то, что должен был сделать давным-давно. Как еще ему надо нагадить нам всем, чтобы я его прикончил?

Она поняла.

– На самом деле, ты смог бы это сделать. И два часа назад, и, скорее всего, тогда на Каджеро. Я знаю, я это чувствовала в тебе.

– Но он жив. Опять. Неважно, что я мог. Важно, что он все еще жив.

Тина сжала губы. Да, она помешала. И остановила бы его еще раз, если бы все повторилось. Она понимала, что Димка прав – этот человек жить не должен. А еще она понимала, что и тогда, когда вмешалась Ника, и сегодня именно Димке нельзя было этого делать. Тогда – потому что убийство изменило бы его душу. Сейчас – потому что это погубило бы его самого. И она, как и Ника тогда, не могла этого допустить. А Хан…

Он завтра – уже сегодня – улетает с Фрейи. Если она правильно помнит расписание, то он улетает в полдень. Он улетает. Вездесущий, каждой бочке затычка, Хан. Человек, который может достать кого угодно и где угодно. Который тоже служил на "Киплинге".

– Дим, – начала она, на ходу пытаясь ухватить смутную мысль. – Скажи, как ты думаешь… Вот ты не смог дозвониться до Ти-Рекса с Балу. Твой коммуникатор пропал, а любой другой не годится. Кроме такого же, как твой старый.

Дмитрий перестал изучать свой кулак, перевел взгляд на нее и теперь молча ждал продолжения.

– Как ты думаешь, а у него есть возможность пробиться сквозь систему безопасности?

Она не уточнила, у кого "него", но Дмитрий понял. Карие глаза сузились.

– Чтобы у этого козла и не было такой возможности… – тихо произнес он. – Этот везде пролезет. Ты права.

– Он улетает в полдень.

Дмитрий поднялся.

– Тогда я должен найти его раньше.

Тина лихорадочно просчитывала возможности таких поисков. Наобум не найдешь, город слишком большой, а в справочниках Хан не значится… Значится его брат, но, учитывая их отношения, вряд ли Алекс остановился у него. Да и вообще, может, он и не в городе.

– Погоди.

Она вскочила. Коммуникатор для связи по станции был в этой же комнате, подсоединен к голографону. Дмитрий не двигался с места, но следил за ней, не отрываясь, все теми же прищуренными глазами.

– Дежурный выходного шлюза, Фирсов, слушаю.

Макса Фирсова она знала. Прекрасно.

– Макс, привет.

– Привет, Тина! Что-то случилось?

– Можно к тебе зайти? Разговор есть.

– Заходи, – обрадовался дежурный. – Я тут один, скучно.

– Сейчас буду.

Тина повернулась к Дмитрию. Тот ждал, готовый сорваться с места.

– Сейчас спрошу у Макса, покидал ли Алекс станцию. Если да – спрошу адрес, где его искать. Если повезет, и он отсюда уехал туда, где регистрировался, то мы его найдем.

– Я.

– Что? – не поняла Тина.

– Я его найду. А у тебя утром смена. Пойдешь на работу.

Тина никак не могла понять, на что он настроен. Дмитрий закрылся от нее. Надо же, все-таки умеет… Чисто по-человечески Тина была уверена, что если его отпустить одного, то все закончится летальным исходом. Для Хана. А потом и для Димки.

– Я не идиот, Тин, – усмехнулся он, правильно истолковав ее колебания. – Мне нужна связь с ребятами. И я ее получу. А садиться снова я уже раздумал. У меня тут еще есть дела недоделанные. Но я пойду один. Ты с ним больше не будешь встречаться.

Тина долго смотрела ему в глаза, пока не поняла, что ничего изменить не сможет. Наверное, и не нужно. Она не должна водить его за ручку, да он и не позволит. Он, в конце концов, мужчина. Она сделала все, чтобы удержать его от необдуманного шага, дальше пусть решает сам. Даже если это закончится так, как она боится.

– Спасибо, – сказал Дмитрий. – А теперь пойдем. Надо заканчивать.

 

Макс слегка расстроился, что разговор оказался коротким, но играть в партизана не стал. Если Тина сказала, что забыла передать гостю что-то важное – значит, гостя надо найти.

– Александр Петрович Чернов… Прошел на выход два часа назад. Регистрация…

Макс считывал данные с виртуального монитора, не видного Тине. Хан, действительно, остановился в гостинице, в центре. Адрес был верным, они оба это поняли почти одновременно.

– Спасибо, Макс! – с чувством поблагодарила Тина. – А то я уж не знала, что делать.

Когда они отошли к открывающемуся шлюзу, Дмитрий взял ее за руку.

– Я его найду, все выясню и вернусь, – сказал он. – Не бойся, я ему ничего не сделаю. Если он не будет сопротивляться.

– Сейчас еще не будет, – качнула головой Тина. – Он еще пару дней бы не сопротивлялся. Искренне жалею, что не обладаю возможностью стереть ему память, а того, что я могу, хватает так ненадолго.

Дмитрий насторожился.

– Ты сказала, что он на меня никуда не заявит…

– Не заявит. И агрессии к тебе у него сейчас нет. Если не будешь его заводить, сможешь говорить спокойно – он сделает, что попросишь.

Он некоторое время смотрел на нее в упор.

– Я уже думаю, а не пора ли мне начинать тебя бояться.

Она вздохнула.

– Думай.

– Я пошутил, – серьезно сказал Дмитрий и сжал ее руку в своей. – Спасибо тебе.

Тина быстро поцеловала его в твердые губы и высвободилась.

– Иди. Удачи.

Он развернулся и пошел к открытому шлюзовому переходу.

Макс из-за стойки махнул ей на прощание, когда она проходила обратно на территорию станции.

 

Найти гостиницу было просто. Не менее просто нашелся нужный номер. Сложнее оказалось поднять руку и надавить клавишу звонка. Но Дмитрий не дал себе время на раздумья.

Если не откроет – выломаю дверь.

– Кто? – раздался в динамике знакомый голос, вызвавший короткую судорогу в руках.

– Индиго, – коротко ответил он.

Дверь открылась. Его никто не встречал, и своим обновленным чутьем Дмитрий ощущал полное отсутствие опасности. Даже рядом с Тиной было тревожнее, потому что она сама волновалась. Он решительно шагнул за порог. Прошелестела за спиной, закрываясь, дверь.

– Ты решил довести дело до конца?

Дмитрий огляделся. Хан сидел в невысоком кресле прямо напротив входа. Над столом перед ним – работающий головизор с сильно убавленным звуком. Непривычен оказался не столько устало-безразличный вид Хана, сколько его голос. Вялый, будто раздавленный. “Прям хоть плачь”, – зло подумал Дмитрий. Может, еще пожалеть его?

– Нет. Много чести, – отрезал он, одним ударом отрубая себе возможность варианта доведения до конца.

– Тогда заходи. Выпьешь?

О край стола звякнул стакан в опущенной руке.

“Да он успел нажраться”, – мелькнула брезгливая мысль. Он не усталый, он пьяный. Таким Хан в прежние времена ни разу не показывался. Ой, да ладно. Неужели его так Тина достала?

Хан не дождался его ответа, да и вопрос свой, кажется, успел забыть.

– Так чему обязан визитом в столь поздний час? – вопросил он. Именно "вопросил", картинно подняв стакан вверх.

– Я бы с тобой срать не сел на одном поле, Хан. Но у тебя есть то, что нужно мне.

– Ой! – изумленно поднял брови Хан. – У меня? У несчастного, Богом обиженного? Это что же? У вас все есть – любовь, друзья, уважение… взаимное… – он отхлебнул из бокала, присмотрелся к уровню спиртного в нем, и одним махом допил до дна. Наклонился через подлокотник, выудил с пола бутылку и плеснул ее содержимое в стакан. Похоже на коньяк. – Так что же тебе, великому покорителю женских и мужских сердец, нужно от меня, убогого?

Дмитрий прикрыл глаза, справляясь с нахлынувшим отвращением. Потом медленно подошел к расслабленному собеседнику и рывком поднял его из кресла за грудки. Хан недовольно скривился от помехи, но умудрился отпить из стакана через руку Дмитрия, удерживающую его в вертикальном положении.

– Мне нужна связь с "Киплингом". Немедленно. Сейчас же.

– А если не дам, ты меня убьешь? – поинтересовался Хан, и вдруг пьяно захихикал. – А я тебе не даааам. Ты мне не дал, а я что, хуже?

Дмитрий уронил его обратно в кресло. Сука.

– Не, ты мне, конечно, дал, попробовал бы ты не дать. Хотя ты ж пробовал… – казалось, Хан реально расстроен. – Но мне оно не надо, мне совсем не так... не то.

Если бы Дмитрий не был так зол, он бы, наверное, сел на пол. Таких интонаций он от высокомерного Чернова не слышал никогда.

– Она права, – вдруг квакнул Хан, доливая коньяк в стакан, откуда жидкость расплескалась, пока Дмитрий дергал его из кресла и обратно. – Мне так не надо. Почему ты меня не любишь, Дима, а?

Дмитрий почувствовал, как у него медленно расширяются глаза. Он вообще в своем уме? Что Тинка с ним сделала? Или это коньяк? Бутылка-то немаленькая, и пустая больше чем наполовину.

А Хан, не глядя на него, продолжал:

– Ты меня сразу невзлюбил. Потом-то я сам разозлился, но это ты виноват. Ты, Язва, кого хочешь разозлишь… Вот скажи, чем я хуже твоего рыжего, а? Почему ты за него готов и убить, и сам сдохнуть, и со мной переспать…. Блин, Язва, у тебя это же на одной доске – что со мной переспать, что сдохнуть. А, ну да, – спохватился он с нетрезвой тоской в голосе. – Я ж монстр. Зверь бездушный.

Может, тебя еще по голове погладить?

– А если я тебе помогу, что мне за это будет?

– Выживешь.

Снова хихиканье.

– А если нет? Неужели ради этого сомнительного удовольствия бросишь свою новую любимую девочку, плюнешь на свободу, рискнешь жизнью?

– Мне нужна связь с "Киплингом", – повторил он, игнорируя упоминание о Тине. – Сейчас, здесь.

– Думаешь, они помогут тебе найти твоего Феникса? – прищурился Хан, отставляя стакан на стол. – Ну, может, и помогут. А дальше, Дима? Даже если он жив…

Дмитрий вздрогнул.

– …Даже если он жив, ты что, не понимаешь, кто и почему его там держит? Ты что, думаешь, ваш космический зоопарк справится с Кледнером? Если Кледнер решил – это как господь Бог решил. Феникс ему дорожку перешел давно, еще на Каджеро. И девочку из-под носа увел. Кледнер ее растил-растил, ждал-ждал… А тут пришел голодранец с ясными глазами и увел. Разве он мог отпустить ее? Нееет… А я никак не мог отпустить тебя, Язва. Я тоже всегда получаю то, что мне нужно! Пока дело не касается вас, ребята, – резко загрустил он.

Дмитрий следил за этим спектаклем, пытаясь понять – есть ли что-нибудь там, под маской этого дешевого трагикомика. Получалось, что ничего. То есть, Хан что, искренне все это несет?

– Права твоя стюардесса, – с неизбывной тоской сказал Хан почти трезвым голосом. – Я хочу делать так, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. Потому что вот это у меня хорошо получается. Без осечек.

Он рывком сорвал браслет с руки, так что Дмитрий чуть не бросился на него от неожиданности – но Хан всего лишь протягивал ему коммуникатор.

– Звони. У меня доступ ко всей базе номеров "Киплинга".

Голос действительно трезвый. И никаких задних мыслей и сторонних эмоций. Тоска и бравада. В одном флаконе.

Черт с ним. Дмитрий схватил коммуникатор, торопливо подключил к своему наушнику, а Хан, словно забыв о нем, присосался к горлышку бутылки, уже не трогая стакана.

Да, на "Киплинге" сейчас тоже ночь, но ничего, проснутся.

– Карпов, слушаю, – раздался совсем не сонный голос. Дежурит он, что ли?

– Ти, это Индиго, – сказал он внезапно сорвавшимся голосом. Вдруг показалось, что он не знает, что говорить дальше.

В наушнике молчали.

– Кир! – Дмитрий испугался. Что оборвалась связь, что Ти-Рекс отключился, что Хан что-то подстроил…

– Димка, – потерянно отозвался Кир. – Димка, ты где? Где Пашка, Ника, что с вами случилось, куда вы пропали?

Каскад вопросов словно подтолкнул.

– Кир, со мной все уже в порядке, а вот ребятам срочно нужна помощь. Я ничего не могу сделать, у меня ни связи ни с кем, ни средств, я даже на Землю вернуться не могу, и никому сообщить толком…

– Стоп, – прервал его словоизвержение Кир. – По порядку. Ты где?

– На Фрейе.

– Что ты там делаешь?

Это будет сложнее.

– Ты только выслушай до конца. Это долго объяснять, но я постараюсь покороче. Главное… Кир, ты мне поверь, пожалуйста.

– Гордеев! – рявкнул Ти-Рекс так, что Дмитрий чуть не оглох на одно ухо. – Не тяни резину, я тебе уже верю!

– Меня арестовали за соучастие в убийстве, осудили и выслали из Солнечной, – выпалил Дмитрий. – Я только на Фрейе сумел зацепиться. Никому из вас не мог позвонить, только сейчас, впервые после ареста…

– Еще раз стоп. Какое убийство?

– Знаешь, это не так важно. – Дмитрий постарался успокоиться. Орать "Спасите!" было нужно раньше, а сейчас нужна информация, а не вопли. – Это была подстава, и я только потом понял, кто это устроил. Понимаешь, в убийстве обвинили Пашку. Я прошел только как соучастник, а он – главный обвиняемый. Его взяли во время отпуска, на Земле. И приговорили к вышке.

– Чего?! – в наушнике явно слышны были два голоса. Балу. Значит, Ти-Рекс не один и слушает его по громкой связи.

– Месяца два назад, когда мы виделись в последний раз… – ему стоило усилий говорить об этом спокойно, – …ему обещали заменить вышку на пожизненное. Я надеюсь, что он жив.

– А Ника? Где Ника? – голос Ти-Рекса звучал спокойно, но Дмитрий понимал, что сейчас это едва ли не самый важный для него вопрос.

– Я не знаю, Кир, – честно сказал он. – Когда меня увозили, она была с Кледнером.

Он бросил взгляд на Хана. Тот спал, откинувшись в кресле. Из бутылки, опрокинутой на живот, тоненькой струйкой вытекал коньяк.

– Слушай внимательно, Кир. У меня нет доказательств, но я знаю, что прав. Ты ведь понимаешь?

– Говори.

– Это все нужно было Кледнеру, чтобы получить Нику и устранить Феникса. Я так понимаю, он ее шантажирует. Шантажирует Пашкиной жизнью. Ему надо, чтобы она была с ним, как любовница, как жена. А я попал просто под горячую руку. В общем, все это происходило на Эринии...

– Тюремный комплекс на Эринии, – словно пробуя эти слова на правильность произношения, повторил Ти-Рекс.

– Кледнер, как я понимаю, там большая шишка, все бегают на цыпочках, он там может очень многое, если не все. Думаю, Пашка остался там же. Кледнеру нет резона его убивать или пересылать куда-то еще, иначе он потеряет контроль над Никой. Она с ним, в этом я тоже уверен, хотя подтверждений у меня ноль.

– Поняли, – бесстрастно отозвался Ти-Рекс.

– Где тебя искать на Фрейе? – это уже бас Балу.

– Транспортная станция, я тут работаю в восьмом секторе на отгрузочной линии. Живу тут же.

– Мы тебя найдем.

Дмитрий вздохнул. Если Балу так сказал – значит, они поверили. Они прилетят, а там разберемся. Сейчас он больше ничего не может.

– Я буду ждать. Конец связи.

– Салют, Индиго.

Наушник умолк.

Хан по-прежнему спал. Дмитрий не слышал ни шороха в его сознании. И почему-то был уверен, что тот завтра не вспомнит о его визите.

Он аккуратно убрал коммуникатор в свой карман. Подумал, обошел вокруг кресла. Вот это слюнявое, облитое коньяком, только что распинающееся в пьяных слезах, соплях и мерзком хихиканьи – его страшный враг. Человек, сломавший его собственную жизнь. Сломавший жизнь Ритке. Чуть не убивший Феникса тогда, на Каджеро. Убивавший его потом, на Эринии. Он и Кледнер… Что бы ты сделал без Кледнера? Что у тебя вообще есть, кроме черной душонки и желания всех вокруг сравнять с грязью? Ты же ничего не можешь сам по себе, без этого дьявола за спиной.

Этот слизняк должен сдохнуть. Только… он обещал Тине. И ему еще нужно встретить ребят. Он не имеет права сейчас все бросать даже ради этого удовольствия – наконец, раздавить эту мразь. В конце концов, сейчас важнее сделать все для того, чтобы вытащить Феникса.

Дмитрий развернулся, больше не глядя в сторону спящего, и молча вышел из комнаты. Теперь надо было дождаться Кира с Тони.

 

Он извелся в ожидании, и даже Тина под конец не могла помочь. Она почти ничего не спрашивала, как будто после его возвращения от Хана ей хватило его короткого ответа на ее тревожный взгляд – все в порядке, ребята прилетят.

Дмитрий был ей благодарен за молчаливое понимание. Эти десять дней тишины и неизвестности дались ему едва ли не тяжелее первых месяцев после Эринии. Когда понимаешь, что что-то происходит, но не можешь ни понять – что именно, ни повлиять на события. Тина все время была рядом, даже когда они работали на разных участках. Он чувствовал ее присутствие. Однако когда они физически оказывались вместе, она не поднимала больную для Дмитрия тему, отвлекая его какими-нибудь ненавязчивыми повседневными проблемами. Он даже не замечал, как оказывался занятым совсем не раздумьями о смысле собственной жизни.

Однажды он пришел домой после дневной смены. У Тины по графику два дня были выходными, и завтрашний день они хотели посвятить друг другу.

– Привет, – сказал он, встретив еще на пороге ее задумчивый взгляд. – Все нормально?

Тина кивнула, поднялась с кресла, занялась последними приготовлениями к ужину, а Дмитрий прошел в ванную. И уже стоя под душем, почувствовал то, от чего так задумчива была Тина.

Ужинали в тишине. Он не рассказывал о сегодняшнем дне, она не спрашивала. И вызову коммуникатора оба не удивились. Тина жестом предоставила ему право ответить.

– Дима, это Макс, – представился дежурный на экране. – Тебя тут спрашивают, Карпов и Смит. Спустишься или просто оформить пропуск?

Дмитрий замялся. Они с Тиной не обсуждали, что будут делать, когда ребята приедут.

– Оформляй на сутки, и он сейчас за ними спустится, – спокойно сказала возникшая рядом Тина.

Макс кивнул и отключился.

– Вот и прекрасно. Если я буду мешать, я могу к Ларисе ночевать уйти, Мартин сегодня в ночь.

Она вернулась к столу, расставляя дополнительные приборы, а Дмитрий некоторое время молча наблюдал за ее передвижениями, пока ей не надоело.

– Ты вниз спустишься или ребята будут тебя всю ночь ждать?

Он пошел к выходу, но у дверей остановился.

– Никаких Ларис, если, конечно, тебе не будет с нами скучно. И мы все прекрасно устроимся в этой комнате, когда ты решишь лечь спать.

Тина рассмеялась и махнула рукой. Они оба прекрасно знали, что спать никто из них не будет.

 

– Серьезно тут у вас все, не хуже, чем у нас, – встретил его Кир рукопожатием так буднично, как будто они расстались вчера. – Пропуска, проверки...

– Транспортный узел, стратегический объект, – так же буднично отозвался Дмитрий, сжимая его ладонь.

– Устроим совещание тут или ты нас хоть в гостиницу проведешь? – Балу, в отличие от них обоих, играть в будничность явно не хотел.

Дмитрий кивнул и повел их по коридору, ведущему к лифтовым площадкам.

– Гостиниц тут не предусмотрено. Сегодня вы у нас переночуете, а завтра устроим вас во внешнем городе.

– Ритка твоя не будет возражать, что мы на ночь глядя?

Дмитрий не сразу ответил. Открылись створки лифта, они зашли в кабину, и только там он сказал:

– Мы развелись. После вынесения приговора. Она сама на развод подала.

– Она в своем уме? – бухнул Балу.

– Без понятия.

– Так, Тони, оставь. Это не наше дело, – понял его Кир.

Лифт остановился.

– Мы тут совсем рядом, даже идти никуда не надо особенно, – Дмитрий шел впереди, спиной чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение в ребятах.

– Ты с коллегой на двоих тут живешь? – вдруг спросил Кир. – А парень в курсе твоих дел и нашего приезда, что ли?

Дмитрий усмехнулся.

– В курсе, в курсе.

Кир резко остановился.

– Гордеев, давай-ка разберемся.

Тот притормозил, надеясь, что разборки надолго не затянутся. Объяснять сейчас про Тину ему не хотелось. Однако разбираться не пришлось вообще. Балу поймал взгляд Кира, и Дмитрий понял его безмолвное – "подожди, не дави, разберемся по ходу дела". Кир помрачнел, но все же двинулся дальше. Дмитрий чувствовал, что это не конец, но надеялся, что сможет все уладить.

Тина заждалась – дверь открылась чуть раньше, чем они подошли. Дмитрий остановился, пропуская первыми Кира с Балу, не давая им времени задуматься о системе дистанционного управления дверями.

– Добрый вечер, – послышался из комнаты голос Тины. И хотя она говорила абсолютно спокойно, Дмитрий ощутил ее волнение.

Сам он волновался чуть больше, и, кажется, их эмоции переплетались, усиливая друг друга. Несмотря на тревогу, это переплетение было уже почти привычно приятным.

– Ну, в общем, это и есть моя коллега, – сообщил Дмитрий, протискиваясь мимо остановившихся в дверях гостей. – Тина, это Кир и Тони. Ребята, а это Тина.

– Алиса, это пудинг, пудинг, это Алиса, – серьезно продолжила Тина цитатой из Кэролла.

– Унесите пудинг, – неожиданно поддержал Балу и первым кивнул. – Приятно познакомиться.

– Некоторые вещи не меняются, – тихо сказал Кир Дмитрию, проходя к столу.

Тина улыбнулась, и он мельком отметил, что она не просто услышала, но и поняла подтекст. А ведь он ей не рассказывал… У него что, на лбу сохранилась устаревшая печать "бабник"?

– Давайте сразу расставим все точки над всеми буквами, – заявил Кир, едва они сели. – Судя по всему, Димка вам доверяет, Тина.

Девушка пожала плечами, предоставляя Киру говорить.

– Думаю, у него есть на то основания, – продолжил он. – Но мы не уверены в том, что эти основания есть у нас.

Дмитрий понял, что все точки поставить должен он сам.

– Я смог тут зацепиться, получил хорошую работу, и вообще живу, как нормальный человек, только потому, что Тинка не дала мне сдохнуть, хотя знает обо мне все, – сказал он. – И вы здесь не в последнюю очередь благодаря ей. Поэтому да, я ей доверяю. И если ты веришь мне, Ти, ты ее примешь.

И снова эта переглядка между Балу и Киром. "Доверься мне". И снова Кир помрачнел, но неохотно молча согласился.

– У нас нет времени на долгое знакомство и завоевание взаимного доверия, – Балу достал из кармана и выложил на стол байт-кристалл. – Просто тебе надо было предупредить нас заранее, у Кира было бы время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Дмитрий развел руками.

– Ну, извините, что не написал объяснительную.

– Не передергивай, Дим, – мягко остановила его Тина. – Тони прав. Но у нас действительно нет времени. Если хотите, я уйду, я Диме уже предлагала.

– Не надо, – бросил Кир, ставя последнюю точку в им же начатой теме. – Включай кристалл, Индиго.

 

Дмитрий молча скользил взглядом по длинному списку имен. Как к ребятам попала информация из кадровых отделов Эринии и администрации самого Кледнера, он не стал спрашивать – у них обоих были свои связи, о которых ни Тони, ни тем более Кир говорить не хотели.

За его плечом стояла Тина, тоже не отрывая глаз от монитора. Она не могла помочь с поиском, но ее ментальная поддержка оказалась для Дмитрия совсем не лишней. Чувствительность обострилась, словно с отвечающего за интуицию органа аккуратно сняли защитный слой кожи. Как Дмитрий понял, ребята предполагали высчитывать нужные "слабые звенья" более традиционными способами, но едва на повисшем над столом мониторе проступили первые имена, он вдруг ощутил за каждой строчкой нечто, что нельзя было описать привычными словами. Не "аура", не "отпечаток"... Нечто, что он мог описать крайне лаконично – "да" или "нет", – как ответ на так же коротко заданный вопрос "Феникс?" Что значил этот вопрос, он тоже не мог объяснить, но остановил Кира, который начал было излагать информацию по списку.

– Погоди, Ти, я хочу сам…

– Что? – не понял тот.

Зато Тина поняла правильно.

– Кирилл, дайте нам немного поработать с этим, – тихо сказала она. – Мы можем найти нужное быстрее.

Тот некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, словно взвешивая услышанное, потом просто кивнул.

Теперь Дмитрий словно прощупывал каждое имя, пытаясь понять – да или нет?

Руководящие должности. Аррето, Бабс, Горелов, Магнус, Самарин, Сандерс…

Он словно споткнулся на этом имени. Джиллиан Сандерс. Дьявол!

На плече сжалась рука Тины.

Нет. "Нет" – не просто ответ на вопрос, "нет" – как удар. Тьма, ненависть и злоба. Эта женщина – враг. Он чувствовал это так ясно и отчетливо, что стало страшно. И одновременно получение этого ощущения наполнило надеждой на то, что он не зря это затеял. Есть разница в этих именах, есть реакция, есть вероятность найти нужных людей…

Второй эшелон оказался больше. Дойдя до буквы "М", Дмитрий здорово устал, но прерываться не мог. Установившийся контакт был таким ясным и четким, что грешно было прерывать его.

Мансуров… Ильгиз Тамирович. Охранник третьего сектора. Он мог бы. Да?

– Не спеши. Посмотри дальше, – шепот Тины.

Минаев, Андрей Васильевич… нейтральность, но он далеко от Пашки. Мокс, Адамс – ясное "нет". Моррисон, Дуглас. ДА.

– Дуглас Моррисон, – громко сказал Дмитрий вслух.

Рука Тины на плече снова сжалась, но она не сказала ни слова. Да.

– Надзиратель второго уровня, рабочий сектор. Переведен два с половиной месяца назад из сектора смертников, – прочитал Кир.

– Тогда же, когда Пашке заменили вышку пожизненным, – деревянно сказал Дмитрий.

Тогда же, когда они расстались после той последней встречи. Когда Дмитрий оказался на свободе. А Пашка, значит, в рабочем секторе Эринии. Где столкнулся с (подсознание услужливо подсунуло выражение "этой сукой") этой Сандерс и с Моррисоном. Который мог помочь.

– Не останавливайся, Дим, – тихо попросила Тина. – Досмотри до конца.

В списках тюремных служащих Дмитрий дернулся еще только два раза – слабое "да" на имени Дина Винчестера, охранника, и яркое "сука" еще на одной фамилии – Эрна Паттерсон, надзиратель. Он не знал, кто эта женщина, но почему-то был уверен, что если он когда-нибудь встретит ее или Джил Сандерс, ему будет стоить больших трудов сдержать ненависть.

С администрацией Кледнера дело пошло быстрее. Всплеск был только один. Девин Фицджеральд, личный секретарь.

– Хороших людей подобрал, сволочь, – прокомментировал Кир отчет Дмитрия. – Плюнуть некуда, одни достойные.

План ребят оказался несложным. И одновременно – сумасшедшим. Когда они изложили свои соображения, Дмитрий долго не мог понять, чего чувствует больше – страха, что все это несбыточно, или надежды на то, что все будет хорошо. Он не знал, что сказать, хотя понимал, что сказать что-то надо.

– Я понимаю, что звучит безумно, – осторожно начал Балу. – Но иначе никак. Мы просчитали не один вариант, поверь, Дим.

– Это хороший план, – вдруг сказала Тина. – Если вы сработаете, как надо, то все получится.

– Думаю, что мне лучше пойти с… – начал Дмитрий.

– Нет! – хором оборвали его Кир с Балу.

– Тебе нельзя, – добавила Тина. – Ты все еще под наблюдением, помнишь?

– Тебе мало, что ли? Я покопался в этом деле немного, насколько позволил допуск. – сердито заговорил Кир. – Я бы тебя близко к этому делу не подпускал. Димка, тебе повезло, что ты вообще жив! Кроме того, тебя уже знают, как преступника. Ты меченый. Тебе к Эринии даже подлетать нельзя.

Дмитрий понимал, что Кир прав, но там же Феникс!

– Индиго, твоя задача была навести нас, на кого надо, – остановил его порыв негромкий, но весомый бас Балу. – Ты ее выполнил. Теперь сиди спокойно, работай и старайся зацепиться за нормальную жизнь покрепче. Когда мы сработаем, ты можешь понадобиться.

 

К утру они договорились обо всем, кроме одного.

– Где вы их будете прятать? – спросил Дмитрий напрямую, когда понял, что сами ребята это не скажут.

Кир молча смотрел на него, словно интересуясь – а сам тупой, что ли?

– Дим, лучше, если ты не будешь знать, где, – спокойно ответил Балу. – Не потому, что мы не доверяем тебе… вам, – поправился он. – Но ты будешь одним из первых подозреваемых, если… когда все получится. Пусть все будет естественно. Вы оба просто ничего не знаете.

– Послушайте, – вдруг сказала Тина, прерывая свое долгое молчание. – Я знаю, что вы мне мало доверяете, и вы правы. Но я просто хочу сказать прежде, чем мы расстанемся. Чтобы вы знали.

– Мы уже поняли, что вы – как Димка. Если вы об этом...

– Я об этом, – кивнула она Киру. – Но я хочу прояснить. Я – эмпат второго класса. Способность к внушению. И моя основная специализация, как эмпата – нейтрализатор негативных эмоций.

Ребята молчали.

– После того, что, судя по всему, пришлось пережить вашим друзьям. Мне пришлось... – Тина вдруг начала запинаться. – Мне пришлось много работать в свое время, чтобы Димка... пришел в себя. Думаю, Фениксу и Нике не повредит общение с нейтрализатором. Когда-нибудь… Если им будет трудно самим вернуться к норме.

Много работать? Дмитрий понял, что ему есть, о чем поговорить с Тиной, когда они останутся вдвоем.

– Я понимаю, – первым пришел в себя и почти мягко отозвался Балу. – Но, думаю, это будут решать Феникс и Ника. Если они захотят…

– Да, разумеется. Но я должна была сказать, – кивнула Тина.

Ребята улетели на следующий день, тем же рейсом, что и Хан пару недель назад. Дмитрий с Тиной проводили их до лайнера, буквально помахали руками на прощание. Когда мелодичный голос диспетчера сообщил, что корабль покинул Фрейю, Дмитрий вместо ожидаемого чувства пустоты почувствовал, что начинается нечто важное.

Он медленно повернулся к Тине, стоявшей рядом.

– Так что это была за работа, нейтрализатор? – тихо спросил он.

Взгляд ясных голубых глаз был безмятежен.

– Хорошая работа. Правда, в ходе ее мне пришлось познакомиться с Ханом… но зато там же я узнала, что для тебя значит Феникс, – ответила она. – Твои ночные кошмары не давали мне спать с первой же ночи. Но мы с ними справились, нет?

– Почему ты не говорила? – беспомощно спросил он, чувствуя, как его вновь охватывает дикая смесь благодарности и неловкости, как в первые дни.

– Во-первых, ты бы мне не помог, во сне люди ни на что не могут повлиять при всем желании. А во-вторых, тебе хватало работы по борьбе с кошмарами днем, – серьезно сказала она. – Пойдем домой? Теперь мы можем только ждать.


	8. Chapter 8

### Глава 7

 

Сандерс вызвала Дага к себе на исходе месяца, ровно после выходных. Он ничего не стал говорить Лазареву, хотя был уверен, что дело касается именно его – все остальное старший надзиратель прекрасно обсуждала в любом другом месте. Да и некогда было говорить – заключенные еще не закончили работу.

Даг надеялся, что справится и в этот раз. До сих пор он удачно отбивал все попытки и Сандерс, и некоторых других желающих позабавиться за счет его подопечного. Лазарев понятия не имел о том, что за прошедший месяц избежал минимум двух стычек с зэками, которые мечтала устроить старший надзиратель, и пары сомнительных развлечений в виде общения с разозленными его невозмутимым упрямством охранниками. А еще он не знал о том, что пару недель назад Даг три дня валялся дома вовсе не с воспалением легких – какое на фиг воспаление в такую жару. Просто Кледнер был вовсе не рад узнать, что его распоряжение касательно того единственного свидания было нарушено в грубейшей форме. Как он узнал, было неясно, почему именно сейчас и что именно узнал – тоже. Даг сначала даже не понял, почему его не убили. И за меньшие провинности перед Хозяином можно было лишиться головы. И только после весьма болезненного и физически ощутимого "выговора", лежа на полу карцера, не в силах поднять головы, он выслушал тираду лично Самарина. О его головотяпстве, о халатности, о том, что начальника той смены разжаловали в простые охранники, и о том, что путь Дагу куда бы то ни было, кроме рабсектора, теперь точно заказан, и что ему просто сказочно повезло, что Кледнер все-таки остался доволен исходом дела. Вероятнее всего, это последнее и было самым главным.

Обо всем этом рыжий знать не мог. Но, вероятно, подозревал что-то в этом роде, потому что с каждой их очередной встречей как-то незаметно менялся. Незаметно-то незаметно, но сейчас Даг мог с ним нормально разговаривать на отвлеченные темы, не задевающие ни прошлого Лазарева, ни их совместного настоящего. Как раз в последний вечер перед выходными у Дага случился легкий шок. Во время вечернего обхода он задержался, чтобы, в очередной попытке расшевелить рыжего, поведать ему о похождениях Пэта в местном баре. Над этой историей уже сутки умирали со смеху все охранники и надзиратели, а сам Пэт стремился превратиться в невидимое привидение.

Уловив изменение в выражении лица Лазарева, Даг сначала даже не понял, что видит улыбку. Тот не смеялся, и сияющим его трудно было назвать, но все же это была настоящая улыбка. Для Дага – первая.

И сейчас он был готов на любой подвиг ради того, чтобы его рыжего оставили в покое. Однако обстоятельства повернулись так, что подвиги не могли помочь.

Сандерс начала разговор с работы, по-деловому. А когда все рабочие проблемы были решены, она плавно перешла к тому, ради чего и звала Дага.

– Через три дня на Эринию вернется господин Кледнер. Он сегодня связывался со мной и дал четкие распоряжения относительно своего визита. Большая их часть тебя не касается, но одно чуть ли не персональное.

 

Дуглас Моррисон не отличался глубоким аналитическим умом. Зато он отличался практичностью и почти всегда знал, что делать при возникновении той или иной проблемы. И даже появление этого рыжего, спутавшего его спокойную размеренную жизнь, не повлияло на способность принимать решения. Но после разговора с Сандерс он вышел из главного корпуса совершенно дезориентированным и банально растерянным. Он не знал, что делать, и вообще, есть ли тут что-нибудь, что сделать можно. Едва дождавшись сигнала на отбой, он пошел в тридцать пятую, благо в дежурство Сандерс с визитами хоть до утра проблем не было.

Лазарев его ждал. Даг понял это по резко посветлевшему взгляду, по выражению лица. Ни одного лишнего движения, кроме привычного приветственного кивка, но Даг чувствовал, что парню приятно его видеть. Конечно, хоть одно человеческое лицо за последнюю пару суток, что они не виделись. Однако радоваться этому обстоятельству было некогда. На этот раз Даг принес нехорошие, если не сказать хуже, новости. Он включил глушитель и выпалил:

– У нас неприятности.

Взгляд Лазарева, которым тот его одарил, выражал вовсе не озабоченность или тревогу.

– У нас? – с тенью удивления переспросил он, мягко нажимая на слово "нас".

Даг плюнул.

– Не о том думаешь! "У нас", да! Потому что я с тобой уже почти два месяца одной веревочкой связан, если ты не в курсе!

– Да в курсе я.

Даг такого простого и конкретного ответа на свою тираду не ожидал, поэтому сбился и умолк. Он понял, что не знает с чего начать. Называть имя Кледнера не хотелось, вспоминать о том, что тот прилетает вместе с женой – тем более, а об остальном...

– Что случилось? Рассказывай. С начала.

Неожиданно в голосе рыжего прорезалось нечто, что напомнило Дагу, кем тот был на воле. Мысли успокоились и выстроились по стойке "смирно". Даг уже привычно сел на койку рядом с Лазаревым.

С начала.

– Здесь, в комплексе, существует свой колизей. Как в Древнем Риме. Гладиаторские бои. Проводятся редко, но готовят их профессионально. Бои насмерть. Убитых списывают на драки между зэками и несчастные случаи, потому мероприятие и проводят редко. Гладиаторы не работают среди вас, у них свои прикрытия, свои фиктивно-рабочие участки. Их готовят только для боев.

Под отвердевшим синим взглядом Даг стал говорить четче и суше, чем обычно.

– Через три дня будет очередная серия. Я получил приказ подготовить тебя для участия. Против тебя, скорее всего, выпустят Быка Торреса, а он вышел живым больше, чем из двадцати боев. Сам понимаешь... И сейчас это уже не каприз Сандерс, – закончил он.

Наступило молчание. Даг сказал все, что имело значение, опустив детали. Решения у него так и не находилось, он оказался в тупике, откуда выхода не было видно.

– От тебя на этот раз ничего не зависит, – наконец, утвердительно сказал Лазарев.

– Нет, – отозвался он.

Да, конечно, рыжий не дурак и прекрасно знал, что до сих пор Даг его прикрывал по всем фронтам.

– Значит, выход только один.

Даг, не поверив своим ушам, транслирующим какие-то невероятные интонации обычно бесстрастного голоса рыжего, перевел на него взгляд. Глаза транслировали то же самое. Лазарев не просто улыбался. Он был почти счастлив. Только и улыбка, и ожившие горящие глаза производили странно пугающее впечатление.

– Выход один – драться. Или я его, или он меня. Оба варианта более чем хороши.

– Ты – его? А ты его видел?! – Даг почувствовал, что впадает в отчаяние.

Парень прав, иначе никак. Только если он думал о двух вариантах, то для Дага существовал только один. Против Быка даже немаленький и неслабый Лазарев ничего не сможет сделать. Все его мускулы и железная выносливость рядом с той горой тренированных для убийства мышц ничего не значат.

 

В голове Феникса всплыла давняя, полузабытая фраза от величайшего психолога всех времен и народов. "А еще ты" – как ответ на вопрос, кто из ребят на “Киплинге” может убить человека в любой ситуации. Он – может. И это единственное, что сейчас остается делать. Убить или погибнуть. Сами того не зная, они сделали ему подарок. Лучшее, что можно придумать.

Приказ сверху, выше Сандерс. Кто наверху заинтересован в его персоне? Только один человек. Вопрос – что ему нужно на этот раз? Снова надавить на Нику? Феникс давно не вспоминал о жене. О том, где и с кем она все это время. Просто не вспоминал, потому что помнить об этом было невыносимо. Но иного вывода не напрашивалось. Он вряд ли интересует Кледнера сам по себе. И сейчас тот наверняка затеял это представление не просто так. Может быть, хочет, наконец, его смерти, чтоб не мешался больше. Может быть, хочет снова напугать Нику. Может быть… какая разница. Какая разница, чего хочет Кледнер. Главное – чего хочет он сам.

Нет, вариант должен быть только один. Выжить и на этот раз. Хотя, кажется, это уже финал, тут не развлечением пахнет. Но об этом мы подумаем, когда станет ясно, что вариант, все-таки, получается не тот.

– Моррисон.

Тот вздрогнул. Ну, да, к нему впервые обратились напрямую, по имени.

Все же он был прав несколько минут назад. Действительно, они слишком прочно связаны, чтобы продолжать играть в тюремщика и арестанта. Моррисон для него много сделал, и еще может сделать. Это уже не "не-враг". Это уже почти друг.

– Как эти бои проходят? – решительно спросил Феникс. – Оружие, условия, правила? У меня будет хоть пара тренировок?

Моррисон смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых читались недоверие, тревога и… и восхищение. Феникс поморщился. Он почти забыл о неуставном интересе своего покровителя, но сейчас тот ему напомнил.

– Слушай, у меня есть шансы, можешь поверить. Но для этого мне надо знать заранее немного больше, чем я знаю. А уж парочка тренировок точно не повредила бы, с тем оружием, которое у меня будет там. Сможешь устроить?

Ответа он дождался не сразу, но на лице собеседника читалась явная работа мысли, а из глаз пропало выражение неадекватности.

– Тренировки, пожалуй, смогу, – сказал тот после непродолжительного молчания. – А вот насчет оружия сомневаюсь. Вряд ли мне позволят дать тебе в руки настоящее оружие до боя. Но посмотрим.

Он задумался, потом неуверенно сказал:

– Я знаю, что ты служил в ВКС. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что вы там нечасто дрались на мечах. Тут же все стилизовано под древнеримский цирк, я говорил. Мечи, кинжалы, трезубцы, щиты, доспехи из кожзаменителя… все как тогда.

Феникс усмехнулся.

– Реконструкцию делали по указаниям очевидцев, лично присутствовавших в древнем Колизее на боях гладиаторов? – озадаченное лицо Моррисона его даже развеселило. – Ладно, не бери в голову. А мечи… знаешь, нас учили драться всем, что попадается под руку. Я же не в пехоте служил, я спецназовец ВКС. Просто ничего из оружия не держал последние несколько месяцев. Плохо, конечно, на фоне ваших регулярно тренирующихся быков. Но шансы есть.

Моррисон некоторое время изучал его лицо, потом отвернулся. Проникся, что ли?

– Хорошо. Сейчас отдыхай, а я к Сандерс. Попробую объяснить ей, что если им нужен интересный бой, нужно дать тебе шанс. Может, удастся выбить для тебя эти три дня.

Феникс не думал, что сможет уснуть. Однако перед тем как провалиться в сон, успел только лишь осознать, как легко стало на душе. Как будто даже предвкушение чего-то интересного появилось.

С этими чувствами он и уснул.

 

Это снова было удивительно, но Сандерс разрешила и освобождение от работ на время до прилета Кледнера, и тренировки, и даже оружие, на выбор. С одним условием – дополнительная охрана и браслеты. Даг не сопротивлялся, и так получил больше, чем надеялся. Видно, она реально хочет не быстрой развязки, а серьезного сражения. Кровожадная сучка.

Последний непривычно бойкий разговор с до сих пор молчаливым рыжим перевернул все, к чему он успел привыкнуть за время их знакомства. Когда Даг кидал ему в лицо умные слова – "Ты офицер? Привык командовать? А тут все не так", – он не особо задумывался над тем, что стоит за этими словами. А сегодня Лазарев одним только своим тоном смог гиблую, казалось бы, ситуацию не только из хаоса превратить в порядок, но и внушить надежду на оптимизм. Впервые за время их знакомства инициатива плавно уплыла из рук Дага. Они неожиданно поменялись местами, и сейчас он шел не к своему подопечному, а как подчиненный к командиру – чтобы доложить обстановку. И нельзя сказать, что он был так уж недоволен этим новым положением ведомого.

А действительно! Если Лазарев служил в спецназе – кстати, тоже нежданный поворот, в его личном деле род войск не был указан – это многое меняет. Все вовсе не безнадежно. О спецназе ВКС ходили легенды, там служили такие монстры… а он еще и не один год служил, и не рядовым. В спецназе просто так новые звания не дают. Бык и остальные, конечно, крутые ребята, но они всего лишь зэки, и каждый здесь от силы по году. Торрес – самый долгожитель, и тот только второй год на арене. “Может, и последний”, – вдруг мстительно подумалось Дагу. Да, сумел Лазарев перевернуть все с ног на голову. Или наоборот, с головы на ноги поставить. Еще пару часов назад казалось, что – все, смертный приговор рыжему подписан. А сейчас уже хоть за упокой души Быка молебен заказывай.

Лазарев спал. И даже на звук шагов не отреагировал, и на открывающуюся – закрывающуюся дверь, и на включившийся с открытием двери свет. Даг привычно нажал кнопку глушителя. Кстати, интересно, когда Сандерс сделает ему замечание и потребует записей? Или она правда плюнула на Лазарева? Ладно, когда потребует, тогда и будем выкручиваться.

Он подошел ближе к койке. Мелькнула мысль, что неплохо бы было все-таки сделать парочку записей – для себя.

Рыжее на светлой ткани подушки. Только протяни руку…

Рука моментально оказалась в жестком захвате. Черт!

– А, это ты.

Лазарев разжал пальцы, выпуская Дага, и сел на койке, не вылезая из-под одеяла.

– Уже подъем?

– Погоди, – Даг растирал запястье, думая о том, что еще немного, и руку-то можно было и сломать. Может, Быку и правда не повезет. – До подъема долго еще. Я от Сандерс. Подумал, что тебе надо знать.

Лазарев кивнул – надо.

Да, спасибо, что он не стал вспоминать обещание насчет "пальцем не трогать". То ли забыл, то ли думает не о том, то ли считает, что синяки на запястье Дагу вполне сойдут за напоминание.

– Завтра пойдем в их сектор. Нам выделили малый зал. Вместо работы будешь тренироваться. Оружие она разрешила, только придется надеть браслеты, и в зале будет еще пара охранников.

Он помедлил, потом добавил то, что надо было отметить:

– Пульт будет у меня, и браслетами баловаться не станут, но если тебя занесет, мне придется отреагировать. Так что лучше…

– Я не идиот, Моррисон. И тебя подставлять не собираюсь.

Даг почувствовал укус совести. Рыжий его бережет. Да, в его положении только забот о своем надзирателе не хватало, конечно. Но с другой стороны – власть и возможности Дага небезграничны. Он может работать крышей, но всему есть предел. И обозначить этот предел было нужно. Чтобы не оставалось недоговоренностей и иллюзий.

– Все нормально. Я, правда, не идиот и все понимаю, – негромко сказал Лазарев. – Ты и так делаешь больше, чем я мог рассчитывать. А если ты мне дашь сегодня выспаться, я буду тебе вообще по гроб жизни благодарен.

И он неожиданно зевнул.

Даг с трудом удержался от глупой улыбки – так неуместно по-детски выглядел этот зевок. Ну, раз все нормально…

Из корпуса он вышел в почти оптимистичном настроении. Как бы все ни повернулось, но надежда выбраться и на этот раз у них есть. Посмотрим, как все будет. И надо еще подумать, кого из нормальных неболтливых ребят выбрать завтра в сопровождение от охраны.

 

Первые час-полтора они втроем молча наблюдали, как на специально оборудованной площадке Лазарев сосредоточенно отрабатывал на манекене удары мечом.

Когда парень только взял оружие в руки, Даг даже вздохнул – ему показалось, что и меч не по руке, и сам Лазарев не очень уверен в том, что делает. Рядом хмыкнул Ильгиз Мансуров, охранник. Даг знал, что тот увлекался холодным оружием еще до работы на Эринии. Ходили слухи, что Мансуров сам раньше дрался на мечах в какой-то школе восточных единоборств, и что тут, в комплексе, тоже его пару раз видели то ли с кинжалами, то ли еще с чем… Потому он и решился позвать татарина на эти тренировки. А вдруг поможет.

– Дуглас, хочешь, я ему хоть пару приемов покажу? Ну, хоть как за рукоять держатся.

– Погоди, Ильгиз, – покачал Даг головой. – Пусть освоится.

– У кого-то наверху крыша поехала. Против Быка этого лоха выставлять. А еще говорят, там не один Бык...

Даг насторожился, но спросить ничего не успел, потому что Мансуров не договорил, изменившись в лице. Даг проследил за его взглядом.

– Знаешь, Ильгиз, кто тут лох, еще неизвестно, – с плохо скрываемым изумлением сказал второй охранник, тоже не отрывающий глаз от происходящего в зале.

Потом они все замолчали, и тишину нарушало только их дыхание, свист лезвия в воздухе и звуки ударов.

Спустя полтора часа Лазарев остановился передохнуть. Даг не успел ничего сказать, как Мансуров качнулся вперед, быстро подошел к заключенному, перехватил у него меч, взвесил в руке.

– Хватит манекен лупить, – серьезно сказал он. – Как насчет спарринга? Не боевым оружием, разумеется, для начала.

Лазарев несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Мансурова, потом молча кивнул.

– Дин, принеси тренировочные мечи. Мой ты знаешь, а этому… как тебя?

– Лазарев, – громко сказал Даг.

– А Лазареву такой же подбери. Быстро!

Второй охранник исчез почти моментально. Даг снова вздохнул. На этот раз с облегчением. Из ситуации они пока извлекают все, что можно и даже чуть больше. Кажется, удача к Лазареву поворачивается лицом. Дай-то Бог, чтобы она не отвернулась как можно дольше. Хотя бы до окончания боя с Торресом.

Оставшиеся три дня они тренировались почти без перерыва. Вечером вторых суток Даг отловил Мансурова и спросил, зачем тот так старается. Было просто интересно.

– Понимаешь, Дуглас, я ведь давно и серьезно занимаюсь арнис. И с тех пор, как вышел из ассоциации, впервые встретил достойного противника. Тебе не понять, как я по этому скучал. – Мансуров покачал головой. – Жаль будет, если парня убьют в первом же бою. Он может стать классным бойцом-профи, если его натренировать по полной программе. Хотя он и сейчас в состоянии Быку задницу надрать. Вот увидишь.

Даг и сам видел, что Лазарев заставляет Ильгиза попотеть. И не только с мечом. И видел восхищенно горящие глаза стоящего в сторонке Дина. Кажется, его рыжий друг покорил еще двоих. На этот раз не своей неуемной сексуальностью, а кое-чем посерьезнее. Интересно, он сам это замечает? Или такое для него как раз привычно?

Накануне боя Мансуров заставил Лазарева менять оружие до тех пор, пока они не перебрали весь предоставленный им арсенал. Даг уже утомился смотреть на мелькающие в воздухе ножи, кинжалы, мечи и более экзотические сети с трезубцами. Как эти двое были в состоянии почти десять часов прыгать по залу, для него оставалось загадкой.

– Так, – тяжело дыша, громко сказал, наконец, Ильгиз. – Все, что мог, я показал. За такой срок больше ничего не сделаешь. На самом деле, я думал, ты сдохнешь в первый же день, – повернулся он к Лазареву. – Удивил, да.

Тот пожал плечами, передавая Дину длинный кинжал.

– Ты меня тоже удивил, – тихо сказал он, словно себе под нос, но Мансуров услышал.

– От хорошего противника грех отказываться, после того сброда, что здесь ошивается. Я за тебя болеть завтра буду.

– Еще скажи, деньги поставишь, – усмехнулся рыжий.

– И поставлю. Проиграю – так немного, а выиграю – разбогатею. Мало кто будет против Быка ставить.

– Я поставлю против, – подал голос Дин, – и болеть буду.

Когда вечером они вошли в камеру, и Даг закрыл дверь, Лазарев устало опустился на койку.

– Если завтра выживешь, будешь национальным героем Эринии, широко известным в узких кругах, – сообщил ему Даг.

– Хорошая перспектива, – скептически откликнулся рыжий. – И навечно застряну в гладиаторах. Спасибо.

– А у тебя есть другие предложения?

Лазарев молча помотал головой. Да он устал, как собака, – подумал Даг.

– Тебе бы выспаться как следует. Завтра тренировок не будет, а вся эта бодяга начнется не раньше трех-четырех часов. Лежи, отдыхай. Ты сделал все, что мог сейчас.

– Надеюсь, что этого хватит.

– Ильгиз говорит, что шансы есть.

– Я это тоже говорил.

А голос вымотанный. Хотя, конечно, это совсем не то, что было после приключений с Сандерс. Обычная, нормальная человеческая усталость.

Даг присел рядом. Они некоторое время сидели молча.

– Я завтра дежурю на рабочем участке, – нарушил тишину Даг. – Постараюсь освободиться к началу боев. Не уверен, что сам тебя туда поведу.

Лазарев молча мотнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли отмахиваясь.

– Ты это… – Даг вдруг осип и растерял слова. – Если что… Я рад, если смог тебе хоть как-то помочь. Ты классный парень.

– Ты тоже, – без выражения отозвался рыжий. – И помог. Спасибо.

Даг неожиданно разозлился на себя. Идиот.

Он поднялся на ноги.

– В общем, так! – рявкнул он. Лазарев слегка вздрогнул и поднял на него удивленный взгляд. – Завтра чтобы положил и Быка, и всех, кто еще полезет! Зря мы, что ли, с Мансуровым вокруг тебя танцевали столько времени? А останешься в гладиаторах или нет – это мы потом решим. Ясно?

Лазарев вдруг усмехнулся, и глаза повеселели.

– Ясно. Лучше уж так, чем эти твои "если что".

– Удачи тебе, рыжий.

Даг хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но в последний момент не смог.

 

С утра он был не в своей тарелке. Его мучило то, что он может пропустить начало. Что с Лазаревым может что-нибудь случиться по дороге на арену. В конце концов, то, что тот сейчас один сидит в своей камере и ждет развязки. Даг на его месте с ума бы сошел и на стенки бы лез. А этот – он был уверен – или сидит на полу у стены, медитирует, или отжимается на кулаках. На одной руке, на другой. В общем, изображает буддиста-монаха в келье. Занимаются ли монахи отжиманиями, Даг немного сомневался, но это было неважно. Просто ему нравилось рисовать в голове эти картинки.

Маньяк сексуальный! Забудь уже. Твоего рыжего того и гляди убьют на арене, а ты все о своем…

К трем часам он начал нервничать. Он знал, что Кледнер уже на Эринии, слухи тут распространялись быстро. В половине четвертого к нему подошел жутко недовольный Пэт с надутыми, как у пацаненка, губами.

– Тебя Сандерс вызывает. Меня тебе в смену поставили. Иди уже, сачок.

Даг впервые с благодарностью вспомнил о Сандерс. Если она действительно вызывает его для того, о чем он подумал.

Для этого.

– Ну что, Моррисон, пошли на нашего гладиатора смотреть, – встретила она его в кабинете. – Через полчаса первый бой. Публика собралась самая почетная. Господин Кледнер друзей привез. Сегодня у нас такой аншлаг будет… Ты сам-то хоть раз был на боях?

– Один раз. Давно.

Даг пропустил Сандерс вперед, вышел сам, двери тихо закрылись за спиной.

– Ну, "давно" – это не в счет. Ты Торреса видел?

– Видел. Правда, не на арене.

– Ну, вот и посмотришь. Совершенно очаровательный бычара. Увы, абсолютно гетеросексуален, на тебя у него не встанет. Но я в свое время… – она многозначительно замолчала, а Даг чуть не подавился. – В общем, мало твоему любовничку сегодня не покажется.

– Посмотрим, – зло вырвалось у Дага.

Сандерс с интересом взглянула на него, аж притормозила.

– Да ты переживаешь. Впрочем, оно понятно. Если у тебя с ним что-то получилось, терять такого жеребца не хочется, конечно. Или у вас вообще любовь пошла?

Резкий смех ударил, как пощечину отвесил. Сказанное ею слово "любовь" показалось удивительно грязным и неприятным. Вот сука.

– Да ладно, не кисни. Может, еще и обойдется, – на тон ниже сказала она. – Хотя, если подумать, вряд ли. Хозяин очень на твоего жеребца зол. Я уж и не знаю, чем он его так достал, но настроен Хозяин решительно. Не получится сегодня с Быком, так он еще что-нибудь придумает. Так что хочешь наиграться – проворачивай это быстрее. Если после сегодняшнего от твоего рыжего останется хоть что-нибудь, пригодное к использованию.

Слава Богу, они почти добрались до арены. Потому что к финишу Даг с трудом удерживался, чтобы не ударить разглагольствующую сучку. Она как будто удовольствие получала, размышляя вслух на эту тему. Правда, именно ее увлеченность и спасала Дага – она не замечала его настроения.

Помещение, переоборудованное из спортивного зала в действительно подобие римского Колизея, внушало смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, некоторое восхищение руками тех, кто это делал – Даг знал, что все работы проводились заключенными, вручную. А с другой, осознание того, что происходило на этой арене, навевало страх. За рыжего. И облегчение, вгонявшее его в стыд перед самим собой, – от того, что это не ему предстояло сегодня выйти на этот песок под перекрестный огонь любопытных и жадных до крови взглядов.

На центральной трибуне уже рассаживались зрители. Да, действительно, Кледнер с собой привез солидную толпу. Интересно, кто все эти люди. Вон, кстати, и Самарин, начальник комплекса. Суетится. Жополиз. Впрочем, понять его можно. Кледнер его сам сюда назначил, сам платит, сам и уберет, если что не так…

– Ну, Моррисон, ты устраивайся. А меня Хозяин ждет, – напомнила о себе Сандерс. Махнула ручкой и направилась к центральной, к Кледнеру и компании.

Даг огляделся, заметил чуть левее Ильгиза с Дином. Подумал, и направился к ним. Все же хоть немного, а свои. По крайней мере, они будут на стороне Лазарева. Хотя бы и из-за денег…

– Здорово, Дуглас, – протянул руку Мансуров. – Как твой протеже? В тонусе?

– Да я не знаю, – с досадой ответил Даг. – Я с утра на дежурстве. Вчера вечером был, вроде, по-боевому настроен. Сегодня – сам маюсь…

Он осекся, но и Ильгиз, и Дин отреагировали понимающе.

– Да мне тоже не по себе, – вдруг сообщил Мансуров. – Я себя чувствую так, как будто давно его веду. Как тренер.

– А я десять евро поставил, – вздохнул Дин. – На меня посмотрели, как на психа.

Даг против воли улыбнулся. Странно, почему он раньше с этими ребятами не общался? Вроде, работают рядом, а познакомились толком только сейчас...

– Дамы и господа! Позвольте мне считать наш спортивный вечер открытым! – На центральной трибуне поднялся Самарин, прижимающий к щеке микрофон. – Все наши гости в сборе. Все участники шоу изнывают от нетерпения и ждут не дождутся, чтобы начать представление. Все, заплатившие свои деньги, хотят зрелища, ради которого они сюда и пришли. Итак, внимание на арену!

Даг, словно не слыша, смотрел на центральную трибуну. Там, по правую руку от внушительной фигуры Кледнера, сидела она. Ника Лазарева. Или уже не Лазарева, но это сейчас не имело значения. Конечно, разве можно было оставить ее, разве можно было не приволочь посмотреть на то, как будут убивать ее мужа. Зверье.

– Эй, Моррисон, ты бы сел, – дернул его Дин.

Даг разжал кулаки, сел и вдохнул поглубже. Спокойно. Нервы сегодня еще понадобятся.

 

Первая пара вышла "для разогрева". Не насмерть, хотя и с боевым оружием. У обоих небольшие круглые щиты и короткие мечи.

– Песочница, – фыркнул рядом Мансуров.

Даг перевел взгляд на девушку рядом с Кледнером. Равнодушный, холодный взгляд, даже отсюда, издалека, бросающаяся в глаза бледность. Сложенные на барьере перед ней руки с узкими ладонями – как у школьницы на уроке, чуть ниже груди, одна на другой ладонями вниз. Она будто не понимает, зачем здесь находится. А может, и правда не понимает. С Хозяина станется устраивать сюрпризы…

– …Давайте поприветствуем нашего дебютанта в смертельных схватках!

Дага толкнули.

– Хватит пялиться, наш на арене! – прошипел Мансуров.

Лазарев, сжимая меч в опущенной руке, небрежно держал щит на уровне пояса, и на трибуны не смотрел. Дагу оставалось только молиться, чтобы он и не поднимал туда взгляд. Потому что последнее, что ему сейчас нужно – так это психануть при виде жены. Пока что молитвы работали. Взгляд Лазарева был устремлен исключительно туда, откуда должен был появиться другой гладиатор.

– И его первый противник – Поль Ксавье! Оружие – стандартный меч.

Первый? Где первый, там и второй… Вот сволочи. Интересно, сколько же их запланировано?

Гонг.

– Ксавье лопух, – спокойный голос Ильгиза. – Это для затравки. Наш его положит, не задумываясь.

Даг еле смог оторвать взгляд от высокой фигуры, затянутой в стилизованный кожаный доспех. Огненная шевелюра притягивала, словно гипнотизировала. В их сторону Лазарев тоже не смотрел. Правильно, все внимание должно быть отдано противнику. А Даг все же взглянул в сторону центральной трибуны, наверх.

Руки все так же сложены перед собой, только ладони сжаты в кулаки. Взгляд все так же неподвижен – но прикован туда, откуда только что оторвался взгляд Дага. А лицо – все та же белая маска. Бедная девочка…

Неподвижные глаза расширились. С арены донесся звук скрещенных клинков.

Даг отвернулся от Лазаревой, все равно ничем не поможешь. Но пока он играл в переглядки, на арене все уже закончилось.

– Я сказал, даже не задумается – он и не задумался, – с гордостью констатировал Мансуров. – Он действует, как я его учил.

“Ага, до тебя в спецназе только ворон отстреливать обучали, а ты его за три дня великим воином сделал”, – подумал Даг, но вслух не сказал ничего. В конце концов, какая разница, кто учил. Главное, что чернявый Ксавье неподвижно лежит на песке, а Лазарев по-прежнему возвышается широкоплечей статуей посреди арены. И – не смотрит на трибуны. Не смотри, ни к чему это тебе.

Он прослушал, кого объявили следующим. Отследил только оружие – сеть, трезубец, кинжал и короткий меч... Не многовато для одного человека? Для нападающего-то?

– Ничего, эти тоже несерьезные. – А вот теперь Ильгиз заметно волнуется.

– Ага, если он сможет на два фронта драться. – А у Дина голос аж дрожит.

Не десяток евро его волнует, совсем нет, – подумалось Дагу, и в следующую секунду он обо всем забыл. Потому что на арену вышли двое. Один невысокий, но состоящий словно из одних жил верткий азиат, вооруженный мечом и кинжалом, и второй – под стать Лазареву, темнокожий атлет с длинным трезубцем в правой руке и блестящей сетью в левой.

– Нейлоновая, – с каким-то облегчением выдохнул Ильгиз. – Если повезет, сможет перерубить. Я боялся, что силикен будет.

Гонг.

Даг сам неоднократно дрался против двух и даже трех человек сразу. Но никогда – опасным непривычным оружием, когда ты на арене, и вокруг одни враги, когда не на кого понадеяться, и некуда отступить. Страх в душе все рос. Страх за этого мальчишку на песке, точными движениями отбивающего атаки сразу обоих противников, ускользающего от замахов сетью того, темнокожего. Рыжий словно отключился от происходящего вокруг. Даг видел, как он весь словно растворился в драке и даже получает удовольствие от процесса.

– Фантастический парень, – выдохнул кто-то сзади.

Да уж… Даг с усилием оторвался от действа на арене и посмотрел на Кледнера. А вот тот фантастичность рыжего явно не оценил, судя по мрачно-каменному выражению лица. Лазарева по–прежнему сжимала кулаки и неотрывно смотрела вниз, на мужа, все с той же маской.

– Молодец!

Даг повернулся к арене. Верткий азиат неподвижно лежал в стороне, а оставшиеся двое продолжали смертельный танец на истоптанном песке. Длинная рукоять трезубца не подпускала Лазарева на необходимую для удара дистанцию, он только уворачивался и сам пытался выбить оружие из рук соперника. Казалось, это кружение могло продолжаться бесконечно. И вдруг – Даг краем уха услышал вскрик Дина и крепкое ругательство Ильгиза – очередной взмах расправившейся в воздухе сети оказался удачным, рыжий упал, запутавшись в блестящей паутине.

Почему он не пытается освободиться? Темнокожий стремительно ударил по упавшему противнику, но острия трезубца вонзились глубоко в песок – неуловимое движение, и Лазарев оказался на полметра левее, дальше не пустила длина сети, удерживаемой уверенной черной рукой.

Даг бросил взгляд на центральную. Кледнер оживился, аж привстал. А девушка рядом с ним не изменила ни положения рук, ни выражения лица. Она вообще понимает, что происходит?! Он уже снова смотрел на арену, ощущая локтем, как приподнимается рядом Мансуров, и сам с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить.

– Убей! – донеслось с трибуны гостей. Кледнер. И кто-то из гостей начал вторить.

Ну что ж, теперь ясно, чего он добивается. Сандерс сказала правду. А еще ясно, что если не сейчас, не сегодня, то в ближайшее же время он снова попытается убить рыжего. И добьется этого, если не так эффектно, как в этом бою, то более прозаично, но добьется. Одно хорошо – в общем шуме Лазарев вряд ли мог разобрать, чей это голос.

В груди рос холодный комок. Каждый следующий удар трезубца был все быстрее, все сильнее и все ближе приходился к спутанному сетью Лазареву, который не мог дернуться дальше, чем позволяли путы. Он лежал неподвижно, словно отслеживая движения соперника, и ускользал в последний момент. Берег силы? Но не может же это продолжаться бесконечно.

Не может. В один из ускользающих маневров из сети вынырнула совершенно свободная правая рука рыжего с мечом, и одним мощным ударом отсекла сеть вместе с кистью нападающего.

Даг чуть не оглох от криков, которыми его накрыло сзади и с боков. Кричали и на центральной, и "Убей!" звучало уже не для темнокожего, выронившего и трезубец, а для Лазарева, освободившегося от оплетающих его нейлоновых нитей в несколько стремительных движений. Господи, рыжик, только не надо сейчас раздумывать…

Их в ВКС, конечно, учили добивать раненых врагов. В воздухе полыхнула скользящая молния, соединившая рыжего и окончательно потерявшего ориентацию однорукого атлета. Еще одно тело свалилось на песок, щедро заливая все вокруг кровью из перерезанного горла. Песок мгновенно потемнел.

– А на нем – ни царапины! – восхищенно выкрикнул Мансуров, перекрывая шум на трибунах. – Заговоренный демон!

Звуки вокруг словно стали глуше. Даг смог, наконец, вздохнуть полной грудью, только сейчас обнаружив, что сидел, почти не дыша, последние несколько минут. В ушах шумело – но это не был гул голосов вокруг, это шумело в голове. Он давно так не переживал. А ведь это еще не самое главное на сегодня. Они решили сначала вымотать Лазарева, словно боялись, как бы он не завалил их фаворита, если их свести в первом же бою.

– А наш дебютант оказался крепким орешком! – заглушил всех голос Самарина из динамиков. – Ну что же, тем интереснее будет следующий бой. Встречайте: наш абсолютный победитель – Бык Торрес!

Ну, вот оно. Страх снова поднялся. Даг стиснул зубы. Спокойно, Моррисон. Ты сидишь на трибуне. Тебе лично ничто и никто не угрожает. Угу, кроме того, что сейчас на этой арене готовится, возможно, к последней в своей жизни схватке человек, ближе которого у тебя, оказывается, никого нет.

Нормально. Приехали.

Именно сейчас, когда все было так близко и ощутимо – через несколько мгновений рыжий мог погибнуть, унося с собой все самые большие проблемы в жизни Дугласа Моррисона, – именно сейчас Даг остро ощутил, что это правда. Пусть сам Лазарев рвался отсюда всей душой, и едва бы ему это удалось, он забыл бы своего охранника, как страшный сон… но сам Даг никогда уже этого человека не забудет. И еще Даг подумал, что если следующим на песок упадет Лазарев, он не знает, что будет делать дальше. Знал только одно: эта вот привычная жизнь, которую он ведет так давно, закончится.

– Эй, Дуглас!

Ильгиз слегка толкнул его в плечо.

– Ты только не психуй. Парень отлично держится. Он нам на тренировках далеко не все показал, на что способен. Он Быка завалит. Увидишь. Это последний выход Торреса, гарантирую. Можешь мне потом глаз выбить, если ошибусь.

Даг с сомнением посмотрел на свой кулак, стиснутый до белых костяшек, немного расслабил пальцы.

– Не провоцируй, – выдохнул он сквозь зубы.

– Эй, мы на твоей стороне, – осторожно встрял Дин.

Даг помнил.

– Бык, – прервал их Ильгиз.

Да, этот бугай внушал опасения даже Дагу, даже на таком расстоянии, даже если бы в руках у него не было тяжелого меча, даже если бы он не был обвешан парой обычных метательных ножей и еще какими-то железками, названия которых Даг даже не знал. А уж полностью укомплектованным этот гигант, на голову выше Лазарева, казался непрошибаемым и, действительно, непобедимым.

Держись, рыжик.

А Лазареву, казалось, на все было наплевать. После того, как с арены уносили очередной труп, он становился все более уверенным и спокойным внешне. Даг видел, что рыжий наконец-то почувствовал себя в привычной среде. И понимал его. Что может быть яснее и четче драки, когда все зависит только от тебя самого, от твоей выносливости, силы и ловкости? Это они тут тревожатся, с ума сходят от волнения, а парень на арене спокойнее удава, потому что ему нечего терять. Есть только он и противник, и этим для него мир на данный момент ограничен.

– Для того чтобы бой был не скучным, наши гости предложили интригующее дополнение.

Служащий, одетый в некое подобие легкой туники, вынес на арену два тяжелых, судя по всему, футляра.

– Что это? – вырвалось у Дага.

– Это уже совсем нехорошо. В спорте использование силовых перчаток запрещено, я и в руках-то их держал всего раз.

– А в спецназе ВКС разрешено? – перебил Даг встревоженного Мансурова.

– Ну, в спецназе… там ими часто пользуются, – начал было тот, но сам себя оборвал. – Так он оттуда?

– Может, Быку и не повезло, – не отвечая на вопрос прямо, сказал Даг.

Смутить Лазарева уже точно было нечем. Перчатку он спокойно надел на правую руку, сам настроил, отказавшись от помощи служителя. В отличие от Быка, который даже надевал перчатку не сам.

Гонг.

А вот это было страшно. Даг никогда не видел, чтобы от оружия реально летели искры. Он понимал, что при такой силе, если удар придется не на лезвие, удерживаемое такой же усиленной рукой, ничто не спасет – ни доспех, который всего лишь из жесткого кожзаменителя, ни даже щит. Торрес шел напролом, как боевой вездеход, и при его весе и габаритах держал очень высокую скорость. Даже гибкий рыжий демон, в которого превратился подопечный Дага, с трудом удерживал ритм. А ведь стоит раз сбиться, слегка зазеваться…

– Нечему мне его было учить, – шепотом сказал Мансуров. – Я никогда такого не видел.

Да, он никогда не видел спецназ ВКС во время боевого задания с одной простой целью – выжить. Даг тоже первый раз наблюдал такое, но сейчас ему казалось, что для него это не ново. И наравне с все нарастающим страхом он чувствовал совершенно неоправданную гордость, как будто хоть капля его заслуги была в происходящем там, внизу, на песке.

Никто не успел отследить, как, но тяжелый меч Торреса внезапно вылетел из его руки, упав в паре метров правее. И тут же на пути раненого в правое предплечье Быка к оружию оказался рыжий, лицом к противнику – и к трибунам. Он выглядел разгоряченным, пот струился по полуобнаженному торсу, но лицо было все так же спокойно и так же сосредоточен взгляд, и рука все так же уверенно сжимала рукоять меча, пережившего все сегодняшние схватки. Пара почти ленивых взмахов – тяжелая "восьмерка", описанная перед носом Быка. Путь к упавшему мечу для того закрыт. Еще пара взмахов…

Торрес замер, не сводя глаз с оружия.

Чего ты ждешь, рыжик? Бей!

В наступившей тишине, казалось, был слышен свист лезвия, рассекающего воздух.

И тут сверху, с центральной трибуны, раздался голос Кледнера, громкий, с плохо сдерживаемой яростью:

– Торрес! Убей его!

На этот раз голос был слышен отчетливо. Синие глаза нашли кричавшего в ту же секунду. И не только его.

– Дьявол! – тихо вырвалось у Дага.

– Убей его, рыжий! – вдруг вскрикнул Дин.

Этот вскрик словно плотину прорвал – опять кричали все, кто вообще мог издать хоть какой-то звук. Все, кроме Дага. Он следил за меняющимся лицом Лазарева, видел движение Быка, как в замедленном кино, выхватывающего левой рукой нож.

 

Он видел, как тот, почти не замахиваясь, делает стремительный бросок, и как автоматически ловит нож на щит рыжий, не отрывая взгляда от центральной трибуны. Как неловко левой же рукой Бык тянется ко второму ножу, и как походя, мимоходом, Лазарев вонзает лезвие короткого меча в его бычью шею чуть снизу вверх. Торрес падает на колени – все так же, замедленно, – валится на бок, увлекая за собой застрявший меч. Глаза Лазарева, направленные все туда же, расширяются, и Даг невольно тоже переводит взгляд на центральную.

Девушка в облегающем зеленом платье поднимается перед барьером, опираясь на него обеими руками, так же неотрывно смотрит вниз.

– Сидеть! Сидеть, я сказал! – срывающимся голосом кричит Кледнер и толкает девушку так, что она теряет равновесие и почти падает на пол, удержавшись только потому, что опиралась на барьер.

 

И вот тут замедленное кино кончилось. Потому что такого яростного бешенства Даг никогда раньше не видел на лице рыжего и в его глазах. Никогда, даже в те минуты, когда тот был готов убить самого Дага, ослепленный гневом.

Движение Лазарева Даг скорее угадал, чем увидел. Нож Торреса, упавший минутой раньше ему под ноги, рыжий подхватил левой рукой, мгновенно перебросил в правую, усиленную перчаткой, и в следующий миг трибуны словно взорвались. А в центральной ложе оседал на пол Кледнер. Дагу с его места хорошо была видна рукоятка ножа, по самое основание засевшая в левой стороне груди.

Чуть выше, чем это было нужно.

– Пиздец, – ошалело прокомментировал рядом Мансуров.

Даг сообразил, что сейчас начнется, и бросился вниз – но не успел. Охрана арены была быстрее. На самом деле, они рванулись к Лазареву раньше, чем тот выпрямился с ножом в руках, но ни один из них не опередил рыжего демона. Зато сейчас, все вместе, они оказались сильнее. Даг ничего не смог сделать – еще до того, как он соскочил на песок, разъяренные охранники уволокли Лазарева вглубь комплекса. И теперь только труп Быка Торреса, закончившего свой последний бой, кровавые пятна, да два меча – один на песке, другой в теле убитого, напоминали о том, что только что здесь бушевала самая яркая схватка, которую видел этот колизей.

 

Надо было куда-то бежать и что-то делать, но Даг не мог сделать ни шагу. Вокруг суетились люди, служащие арены уносили Быка, оружие, выравнивали песок, кричал в микрофон Самарин – что-то о чрезвычайном положении, а он все стоял у барьера, тупо глядя в черный зев коридора, куда только что затащили рыжего самоубийцу.

– Это полный крантец, – сказали сзади. Мансуров. – Он у тебя совсем звезданутый, что ли?

Даг не воспринял это как вопрос, на который надо отвечать. Тяжело оторвал взгляд от выхода и огляделся.

– Я всякое видел – и на охранников с мечами бросались. И убивать отказывались. Но чтобы вот так… Хозяина…– Дин говорил тихо, потерянно. Так, как Даг себя чувствовал.

– Он его жену забрал, – деревянным голосом сказал Даг. – Из-за нее все.

– Та девчонка с Хозяином? Вот не повезло парню… Я бы тоже озверел, – качнул головой Мансуров. – Погоди, а здесь он тоже из-за этого?

Даг молчал. Эта простая мысль до сих пор не приходила ему в голову. А ведь правда. За что сидит Лазарев? За зверское убийство с изнасилованием девахи и расчлененкой? Твой рыжий? Ты в это веришь, Моррисон?

Моррисону в это не верилось. Странно, почему раньше ему не пришло в голову спросить самого Лазарева. Тот бы не соврал, он не врет… Да только ты вообще не думал об этом. Зациклился на своих желаниях и страданиях. Угу. Пойди сейчас и спроси. Тебя пустят. Как раз сейчас ждут – кто еще не съездил сапогом по морде убийцы Самого?

Черт. Его же сейчас убивают там. А ты тут стоишь.

– Дуглас, ты ничего не сможешь. Им занимается личная охрана Хозяина. Ты только хуже сделаешь, – остановил его Мансуров, поймав за рукав. – Пошли отсюда. Ты уже ничем не поможешь. Держись давай.

Вот так просто. “Интересно, – вяло подумал Даг, – когда он понял”. Впрочем, какая разница.

Сандерс он навестил сразу же, как только она влетела в свой кабинет.

– Еще раз услышу это имя, и ты у меня все оставшееся время контракта будешь выгребать пепел из аннигиляционной, я устрою, – прошипела старший надзиратель в ответ на его короткий вопрос. – Забудь эту рыжую сволочь, его больше нет.

По дороге домой его догнал запыхавшийся Дин, быстро сказал:

– Его держат в пятом корпусе, в карцере для особо опасных. Пока живой, потому что Хозяин успел сказать, чтобы без особого распоряжения не убивали. Теперь они ждут, когда Сам оклемается.

Даг спокойно сказал "спасибо" и пошел дальше, будто ему рассказали прогноз погоды на понедельник. Зашел в магазинчик при выходе из комплекса и купил водку – обычную земную “Русскую” водку. Но сделал это чисто автоматически. После того, как он выскочил на арену, он все делал автоматически.

 

***

 

Уже третий час Ника находилась совершенно одна. Она то замирала на месте, глядя в одну точку, то подбегала к окну, как будто там можно было что-то увидеть. Такого дикого страха она, наверное, не испытывала никогда. В голове билась лишь одна мысль, один вопрос – зачем? Зачем, черт возьми?! Она села прямо на пол и закрыв лицо руками, прошептала одними губами:

– Зачем ты это сделал, любимый?..

И тут же словно услышала голос своего Феникса:

"Я устал, родная. Я не могу больше оставаться в стороне. Я не могу больше просто смотреть".

– Я же просила…

"Знаю. Прости меня. Прости меня, пожалуйста".

Упрямец! Упертый баран! Как же ты мог?! Как же ты посмел?! Я же не смогу без тебя, единственный мой, родной, любимый…

Слезы катились по щекам, а она их не замечала. Ника не сразу услышала, как ее зовут.

– Ника Андреевна, господин Кледнер хочет вас видеть.

Ее привели прямо в его спальню. Он лежал в постели, бледный от потери крови, тугая повязка охватывала грудь и смуглое плечо. Бессильная левая рука покоилась на подушке.

– Подойди ближе. – Голос был глуховат, но не так уж слаб, как она надеялась услышать.

Ника сделала три шага, оказавшись почти у самого его лица.

– Я делал все, как обещал.

Орест смотрел прямо ей в глаза, не давая опустить взгляд.

– Но этот щенок мне надоел. Я расторгаю нашу сделку. Приговор суда приведут в исполнение сразу, как только я смогу встать.

Ника не пошевельнулась, только опустила ресницы.

– Я хочу лично присутствовать при казни этой твари, лично! – Он рванулся было привстать, но тут же обмяк снова, чуть поморщившись. – И не надейся, что его аннигилируют, нет. Я сдеру с него, живого, кожу. Если, конечно, то, что от него останется к тому времени, можно будет назвать живым.

Он перевел дух.

– Его уже избили так, что он почти ослеп от боли. Уж мои палачи свою работу четко знают. Камера пыток вся в крови. В крови этой мерзкой, ничтожной крысы. – Орест попытался заглянуть в Никины глаза. – Ты слышишь меня?! Подними голову!

Девушка медленно вскинула взгляд, но смотрела не на него, а мимо, сквозь, не видя и почти не слыша.

– Если бы ты не была беременна, – он почти шипел, – я бы заставил тебя смотреть, и ты бы увидела, за какое зверье вышла замуж.

Ника по-прежнему тупо смотрела в стену над его головой, пропуская злобное непонятное тявканье мимо ушей.

 

Круглые таблетки, словно разноцветные камешки, переливались на свету в прозрачном флакончике. Странно, вроде снотворное, а выглядит, как витамины для детей.

Решение пришло еще там, вместе с ударом оружия. В ту же минуту, в ту же секунду, когда Орест упал, и началась страшная суматоха вокруг. Только Ника ничего больше не замечала. Она буквально прилипла к барьеру трибуны, отделявшему ее от падения, и единственное, что она видела, были переполненные яростью синие глаза мужа.

Орест не сможет оставить этот выпад без наказания. Никак. Все что угодно, но не принародное почти удавшееся убийство. Он не простит, если вообще способен прощать, даже если она денно и нощно будет стоять перед ним на коленях. Потому что покусились на святое – на его жизнь. Публично покусились. И расплата должна быть публичной же. На этот раз ни мольбы и ничто другое не поможет. А жить без Пашки.… Нет. Ника знала, что Орест не отпустит ее. Он никогда и не собирался. Лишь хотел поддержать иллюзию свободного выбора. "Сама пришла, сама осталась". Его, этого выбора, никогда не было. Орест выбрал за Нику, еще когда ей было четырнадцать лет. Он выбрал за Пашку, он выбрал за всех.

Ника села на пол перед кроватью и опустила голову на покрывало, на скрещенные руки с зажатым в ладони флаконом.

Если ее не станет, может, Орест будет менее изобретателен во время казни. Он устраивал все это не только для себя, но и для нее, придумывая все более извращенные издевательства. Но, может, без нее его фантазия поутихнет. Может быть, ему будет не до долгого цирка. Может быть, он махнет рукой, и все закончится быстро.

Паша, еще совсем немного, и мы, наконец, будем вместе. И никто, слышишь, никто нам больше не помешает! Сам сатана не сможет…

И глотать их было легко. Они скользили по горлу, словно капельки воды, и мысли начали путаться почти сразу, и тиски, так сильно, так больно сжимавшие сердце все эти месяцы, наконец, отпустили. Рука, налившаяся приятной тяжестью, безвольно упала на ковер, и из раскрывшейся ладони высыпались три оставшихся кружочка. Красный, желтый и зеленый…

 

Голоса. Испуганные глаза. Холодные руки на лице. Яркий, нестерпимо ослепительный свет и, наконец, снова благостная темнота.

 

***

 

В доме кто-то был. Это Даг понял по разблокированной двери. В другое время он отреагировал бы на вторжение в собственное жилище совершенно иначе. А сейчас ему было все равно. Если нападут – убьет, если просто в гости зашли… Тогда и разберемся.

За дверью никто не ждал. Уже хорошо.

– Выпить хотите? – спросил он в пространство и включил свет.

– Вообще-то, лучше не надо, – отозвался гость густым басом, по-английски, на слух Дага практически без акцента. Американец?

Он сидел на диванчике перед низким столиком – крупный мужчина, на вид чуть старше Дага, а может и ровесник. Темные коротко стриженые волосы, зеленовато-карие глаза смотрят внимательно и серьезно. Сильные руки, мощная шея, тяжелые плечи – был бы похож на покойного Торреса, если бы не ощущение, что это не бык, а большой медведь-гризли.

– Как хотите, – пожал плечами Даг, тоже автоматически переходя на родной язык. Однако он этого мужика в гости не звал, приличия все-таки пособлюдал, а теперь можно вести себя так, как будто тут никого нет.

Он поставил на стол бутылку и направился к бару за стаканом.

– Я и вам не советую, – догнал его бас. – Хотелось бы побеседовать на трезвую голову. Как рабочий день прошел? – вдруг буднично поинтересовался гость.

Даг остановился. Хотелось ответить трехэтажным русским матом, но отчего-то было невозможно лень подбирать слова. Он медленно повернулся.

– Прекрасно. Похоронил лучшего друга. Еще будут вопросы?

Эти слова вырвались сами, и Даг, произнеся их вслух, словно проснулся. Это была правда, и про друга, и про похороны. Вот зачем он купил водку. И вот почему он не будет ее пить. Рыжий еще жив. И за него можно побороться. Надо что-то делать, и гость прав – на трезвую голову. Только что? Надо сесть и подумать. Черт, зачем тут этот тип?

– А вам вообще что нужно? – резко спросил Даг, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается, наконец, правильная реакция на непрошеных визитеров.

Мужчина поднялся, шагнул вперед, и одно это движение заставило его пересмотреть свои ассоциации. Не медведь, а уссурийский тигр. Даг не напрягался, просто знал, что сейчас правда может убить, если этот тигр-гризли захочет драки. Однако гость просто протянул руку.

– Смит. Энтони Смит. Капитан ВКС. Нахожусь в отпуске.

– Дуглас Моррисон, надзиратель рабочего сектора, – машинально отозвался Даг и ощутил уверенное рукопожатие.

– Примите соболезнования, насчет друга. И простите, что я без приглашения, – Смит вернулся на диванчик. – Однако обстоятельства таковы, что мы не были уверены, захотите ли вы с нами разговаривать.

– А теперь?

– А теперь вы уже разговариваете, – серьезно сказал Смит, и Даг не смог возразить.

Он прошел к столику, опустился на стул напротив гостя и уперся в него взглядом.

– Раз уж я разговариваю, может, просто скажете, чего вы хотите? День был тяжелый, и у меня осталось много дел, которые надо бы сделать поскорее.

– Хорошо, постараюсь покороче. Скажите, вам знакомо имя Павла Лазарева? Он заключенный, находится в вашем секторе, если моя информация верна.

Даг молча смотрел на Смита. Совпадение это или там, наверху, кто-то решил пошутить?

– Я попробую вам напомнить, – неверно истолковал его молчание гость, и Даг отчетливо уловил в его голосе разочарование. Ха, а он что, ждал вопля "Конечно, знаю, какое счастье, что вы спросили"?

Смит включил свой браслет, и над его рукой возникла голограмма. Пятеро ребят в черной форме ВКС. Двоих Даг видел впервые – широкоплечего блондина с неуверенной улыбкой и стройного темноволосого парня с жестким взглядом серых глаз. Рядом с ним, крайний справа – сам Смит. Еще одного Даг смутно припоминал, и логика подсказала, что этот высокий смуглый парень – тот самый друг Лазарева, которого два с половиной месяца назад выслали из Солнечной. А в центре голограммы…

– Он в центре, – продублировал Смит последнюю мысль. – Вы его видели здесь?

Даг снова встал, молча подошел-таки к бару, достал два стакана, так же молча вернулся, поставил их на стол, вскрыл бутылку. Разлил водку, взял свой стакан, сел на место и смотрел на Смита до тех пор, пока тот под его требовательным взглядом не взялся за оставшийся. На лице гостя появилось непонимание, удивление и – Даг почему-то почувствовал удовлетворение – растерянность.

– За знакомство, Энтони, – сказал он, стукнул стаканом о стакан и быстро выпил.

Смит больше не сопротивлялся, осушил свою порцию и выжидательно уставился на хозяина квартиры.

– Ты его друг? – спросил Даг.

– А на что еще это похоже? – вопросом ответил Смит.

– Тогда выпьем снова. – Даг почувствовал, как полстакана водки на голодный желудок тихонько расплетают комок, застрявший в груди с утра. – В принципе, четверть часа назад я собирался распить это в одиночку. За упокой его души.

Пустой стакан Смита с силой стукнул о гладкую поверхность.

– Что? – тихо спросил гость. На этот раз растерянность была уже явной.

– Зачем ты его ищешь? Навестить приехал? Кто тебе сказал, что я имею к нему какое-то отношение? – вопросы сыпались из Дага быстрее, чем возникали у него в голове.

– Стоп, – поднял руку Смит. – Сначала ты ответь. Что это за шутки про… – он кивнул на бутылку.

– Шутки? – Даг почувствовал, как из горла рвется дурацкий неуместный смех. Шуточки. – Он чуть не убил Ореста Кледнера, местного царя и бога в одном лице. Впрочем, тебе вряд ли это имя что-то говорит. Кледнер в отключке, неизвестно, выживет ли. А Лазарева взяли в оборот. Он еще жив, но я не уверен, что это надолго. И сделать я ничего не могу.

– Это имя мне много чего говорит, – медленно отозвался Смит. – Значит, все-таки добрался Пашка до Кледнера. Жаль, что не убил.

– Дурак! – рявкнул Даг. – Если бы убил, его самого на месте положили бы. Хотя, может, это было бы лучше для него, чем так...

– Да нет, ты прав, я дурак. Кледнер свое получит. А так шанс еще есть.

– На что? – Даг замер на полдороге к бутылке. Какой шанс, о чем этот гризли уссурийский?

Смит дотянулся до бутылки первым, снял ее со стола и задвинул куда-то за диван.

– Сразу два человека, которые знают, что говорят, сказали, что ты сможешь и захочешь помочь. Я, все же, сомневался, хоть и доверяю им. Теперь вижу – они правы. В принципе, у нас нет выбора, поэтому я и приехал так, чтобы ты не смог от разговора отказаться. Тут, понимаешь, какое дело… Пашка ведь не виноват ни в чем. Это подстава была, с убийством, чистой воды.

– Я знаю, – перебил его Даг. – Так вы хотите его вытащить?

Он головой понимал, что это чушь. Дурацкое предположение. Как можно вытащить заключенного с Эринии, да еще из изолятора, где этот звезданутый сейчас находится? Никак, это утопия. И все же слабая, безумная и отчаянная надежда вдруг прорвалась вместе с этим вопросом. И Смит ее уловил.

– Не "хотим". А просто вытащим. Но нам нужна помощь.

И Даг поверил. Безоговорочно. Надежда вдруг стала прочной, реальной. Уверенный голос гризли заставил его отмести последние сомнения. Они его вытащат. А еще где-то в глубине души проявилось изумление – ненормальный, ты чему радуешься? Тому, что тебя самого после этого спасибо, если просто быстро аннигилируют? Тому, что рыжий навсегда исчезнет из твоей жизни?

Ну да, этому. Потому что он исчезнет живым. Потому что нет больше никаких сил смотреть на то, что с ним тут делают. Потому что плевать, что будет с самим Дагом. Если рыжий погибнет, все равно жить с этим будет просто невозможно – после того, как допустил, ничего не сделал. А так – Лазарев выберется отсюда. И, возможно, еще будет счастлив там, на воле… Да, еще один момент.

– А его жена? – спросил он в лоб.

Смит вопроса не ожидал и ответил не сразу, но ответ Дага пока удовлетворил:.

– Ее тоже вытащим. Там уже работают.

Даг кивнул ему и своим мыслям.

– Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

 

***

 

Ника очнулась на своей огромной кровати. Сквозь жалюзи пробивалось солнце, и веселый солнечный зайчик уже поселился на соседней подушке. Мгновение она лежала спокойно, потом дернувшись, резко села на постели.

– Тише, тише, госпожа, вам не стоит вставать.

Знакомые маленькие руки Лин обхватили ее, укладывая обратно.

Ника вырвалась из осторожного захвата, отстранилась, насколько это было возможно, нашла служанку взглядом. Злость, настолько резкая и яркая, что ее почти можно было пощупать, затопила ее изнутри.

– Кто? Кто это сделал?!

Лин попятилась назад.

– Я… Я сейчас, я только доктора позову…

Она выбежала из комнаты, а у приоткрытой двери обнаружился хмурый молчаливый охранник, которого Ника не смогла вспомнить.

Дыхание сбилось, даже от незначительных усилий во время разговора с Лин. Ника полежала неподвижно, словно собираясь с силами, и вдруг со всей силы стукнула рукой по подушке, как будто это могло помочь.

Через секунду вбежал испуганный врач.

– Никушка, я прошу тебя, успокойся!

"Ненавижу. Как же я вас всех ненавижу"…

– Не смей меня так называть, мразь! Кто это сделал?!

Доктор покачал головой, слегка ошарашенный злостью в ее совсем не умирающем голосе.

– Если ты имеешь в виду, кто тебя спас, то я и Девин. Это он тебя нашел. А я не мог дать тебе умереть, Никушка, ты же для меня… я же тебя на этот свет принимал, еле откачал тогда, и теперь я не могу…

Ника скривилась.

– Как мило! Передай Фицу, что я его благодарю! И тебе спасибо, особенно за последнее. Лучше бы ты дал мне сдохнуть тогда, с самого начала! Уйди, не лезь, куда не просят!

Она не сдерживала агрессию, просто потому, что больше не могла оставаться безразличной. Потому что все эти люди не заслуживали ее усилий. Они были ей отвратительны – и заискивающая, притворяющаяся ласковой Лин, доносящая Оресту о каждом ее шаге по будуару, и этот лепечущий чушь старый предатель, и этот сопливый мальчишка Фицджеральд, и этот мордоворот у дверей…

Доктор тяжело опустился в кресло напротив кровати.

– Да как не мои? Я еще деда твоего лечил. Твоя семья мне очень дорога.

– Заткнись! И не вспоминай тут о них! Ты предал мою семью в тот день, когда перешел на сторону Кледнера. Когда он купил тебя!

– Ника, тут нет сторон, это не война.

Ника сжала губы, точно так же, как делал это Павел.

– Кледнер убил мою мать, мою сестру и мою тетку. Он убил бы отца, если бы не мой муж. Теперь он убивает и моего мужа, а меня превратил в свою наложницу. Он убил нашего сына, который так и не родился! И после этого ты мне говоришь, что это не война?!

– Он любит тебя Ника. Так любит, что у него немного помутился рассудок. Но пойми его…

– Понять?! Ты-то в своем уме, лизоблюд?! Понять убийцу и извращенца?

Истеричный смех ей все же удалось задавить в зародыше.

– У него чуть инфаркт не случился, когда он услышал…

– Да пусть сдохнет уже! – в голосе зазвенели непрошеные злые слезы.

Доктор вздохнул, поднимаясь.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, Ника. И поесть.

У двери он обернулся.

– Да, и лучше поешь сама, потому что иначе мне придется вводить пищу через зонд.

Ника откинулась на подушке и закрыла глаза.

 

– Мерзавка!

Тяжелый удар по лицу, уже третий с минуты, когда Ника вошла в спальню Ореста в сопровождении все того же незнакомого охранника.

– Дрянь!

Новый удар, и руки охранника сзади, железной хваткой удержавшие ее в вертикальном положении.

– Тварь, сучка! Как ты посмела!

Казалось, после этого ранения, когда он чуть не умер, сил у него должно было бы поубавиться, но Ника этого не почувствовала. Может быть потому, что сама еле стояла на ногах. Ей казалось, что эти четыре удара изуродовали ее лицо – и в то же время понимала, что ей это только кажется. Бывало и хуже. А эта боль… он проходила насквозь и мимо, и Нике было все равно. Да пусть хоть убьет, она только спасибо скажет.

– Ты думаешь, я дам тебе умереть?! Нет!

Яростная маска темного лица, как в театре Кабуки, смогла бы напугать кого угодно. Но ей было плевать.

– Слушай меня внимательно. Я посажу тебя на цепь, я приставлю к тебе охрану, и они будут ходить за тобой везде, везде!

Ей должно было быть страшно или противно, она должна была испытывать ярость, но она чувствовала только отвращение к этому гудящему голосу, к этой злобной руке, к искаженному лицу… Отвращение и непонятное злорадство. Орест не может больше смотреть на нее с покровительственной снисходительностью, не может изображать величественного царя мира, он просто злобное, брызжущее слюной ходячее уродство. Мутант.

Тяжелое дыхание, сверлящий взгляд.

– Я заставлю тебя подчиниться!

Да. Конечно.

– Я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок, – ответила она.

– Знаю. Так же сильно, как я хочу тебя…

Скотина. Ты хочешь. Властелин Галактики. Ненавижу.

Ника почувствовала, что, против желания, начинает закипать.

– …Как всегда хотел!

– Заткнись!

– Ты моя, понимаешь? Моя, всегда была моей! И ты не имеешь права ни умирать, ни оживать без моего разрешения!

Ненавижу!

– Я не хочу тебя больше слышать! Не хочу! Закрой рот! Не хочу! – она рванулась из рук охранника, его руки, толкающие ее ближе к кровати, тоже были ей омерзительны.

– Тихо! – Орест с видимым усилием приподнялся с подушек, приблизился почти вплотную, глаза в глаза, и медленно произнес прямо ей в лицо: – Он умирает. Плохо, тяжело умирает. На нем не осталось живого места. Он бредит. А в камере воняет его кровью и дерьмом.

Ника замерла на секунду и выдохнула в ответ:

– Ты – гнусная тварь.

– Я тут подумал, – словно не слыша, продолжил Орест, откидываясь обратно. – Он ведь обещал тебе свое сердце, навсегда? Конечно, обещал… так вот нехорошо не выполнять обещания. Я лично принесу тебе его. Вырежу и принесу.

Сейчас это была не пустая угроза, и Ника это понимала.

– Принеси. – Она облизнула опухшие губы, чувствуя собственную кровь на языке. – Принеси, дорогой. А потом я отрежу твой вонючий член и отдам тебе прямо в руки. На память о былом!

Она зло улыбнулась, не обращая внимания на боль в губах.

– Уведи ее. – Орест не сводил с нее взгляда. – И чтоб ни на шаг не отходил.

– Есть.

– Все равно ведь сделаю! – почти пропела Ника, уходя. – Проснешься без!

Холодный, ненавидящий, совсем незнакомый смех девушки заставил Ореста вздрогнуть. Да она не контролирует себя так же, как и он сам. Не то, чтобы он испугался ее слов, брошенных от бессильной ярости, конечно нет. Но ее состояние ему не понравилось. Ника будет присутствовать при развязке, несмотря на свое положение, все-таки будет. И должна она быть послушной, но вменяемой завтра. Чтобы до конца все осознать и принять, как должное.

Он включил коммуникатор.

– Тенгиз, зайди.

Врач появился на пороге спустя пару минут.

– Вколи ей что-нибудь. Чтобы сначала забылась, чтобы превратилась в тряпичную куклу. А потом она должна подчиниться, но быть в сознании. Хватит игр в лояльность и терпение. – Орест до боли сжал кулак. – Она должна сломаться, мне надоело ее убеждать! Ясно?!

 

***

 

Сандерс сменилась. У нее будет три выходных – хочет быть подальше от происходящего, наверное. Даг надеялся, что она ограничилась советом "забыть" и не отменяла своего распоряжения насчет его свободного доступа к Лазареву. Для начала надо было просто узнать, как он. Насколько в силах самостоятельно передвигаться и вообще, в каком он там состоянии. Смит был готов вывезти Лазарева за пределы комплекса и с планеты в любую минуту, главное было вытащить его из карцера. План у Дага был, хотя и туманный пока, однако его выполнение зависело от состояния рыжего.

О последствиях он старался не думать. Если получится выкрутиться – выкрутится. Если нет… Можно было попросить о помощи Смита и компанию, но они же не идиоты. Сами понимали, что ему грозит, и ничего не предложили. Значит, не могут ничего сделать. Или не хотят. В любом случае – Даг постарался бы и сам вытащить рыжего, только без их поддержки вряд ли смог бы. Потому что на Эринии от Кледнера и его людей не скроешься. А возможности покинуть планету в обход космопорта у самого Дага не было. Зато со Смитом все могло получиться. Все должно получиться. Все получится.

Смит остался ждать у входа. Форма охранника рабсектора работала как часы. Здесь никто не знал в лицо служащих соседних участков – а зачем? Формы более чем достаточно для опознавания "свой-чужой".

– Эй, Дуглас!

Даг поморщился. Ему сейчас только болтовни с приятелем не хватало.

– Извини, Ильгиз, у меня тут дела. Давай до завтра...

– Знаю я твои дела.

Мансуров решительно схватил Дага под локоть и втолкнул в первую попавшуюся дверь. В полутемной комнатке было пусто.

– К нему не пускают никого! Ты дальше дежурного не пройдешь.

– Посмотрим.

– Дин уже посмотрел.

Даг не думал, что его еще можно чем-то удивить.

– Зачем?

– Затем, что все-таки жалко парня, – хмуро ответил Мансуров. – Дина пустили только после тройной проверки, и только потому, что он тут работает. И еще потому, что никто из хозяйских охранников не желает уборкой заниматься.

Даг стиснул зубы.

– Плохо с ним, да? – спросил он через некоторое время.

– Дин говорит, что в сознание при нем один раз пришел. Но там такое... – Мансуров махнул рукой. – А охранники рассказывают... Ну, я тут послушал, пока Дин там работает.

– Что? – не выдержал Даг.

– Хозяин, говорят, в себя пришел. Первое, что вспомнил связно – про рыжего твоего. Говорят, готовят для него что-то… в общем, просто аннигилированием не отделается. Болтали про завтрашнее утро.

Даг ожидал этого. Кледнер давно Лазарева задавить хочет. Но сейчас, конечно, повод просто сказочный.

– И главное, никто не почешется. Он убийца, кто для него хоть пальцем шевельнет?

– Он не убийца, – с трудом сказал Даг.– Подставили его, ты прав был.

– Вот черт! Ладно, тебе все равно делать там сейчас нечего.

Даг вздохнул и нащупал в кобуре излучатель. Сейчас как раз еще есть чего. Это завтра будет уже нечего. И тут, и вообще.

– Ильгиз… Забери Дина, шли бы вы отсюда. Вот вам тут точно делать нечего.

– Дин еще не вернулся, – совсем помрачнел Мансуров. – Это что, заразно?

Даг не понял.

– Ты тоже совсем спятил, как твой рыжий? Помешательство передается половым путем?

Даг сам не ожидал, что его так подбросит. Когда туман перед глазами рассеялся, он обнаружил Мансурова прижатым его, Даговыми, руками к стене.

– Я Пашки ни разу не коснулся, понял, ты? И больше никому не позволю! – выдохнул он в изумленные темные глаза и разжал руки. – Уходите.

Он толкнул охранника к выходу, а сам нашарил коммуникатор. Надо звать Смита и просто выносить Лазарева. А кто будет мешать, положить на хрен.

– Тот, снаружи, бугай в нашей форме – твой помощник?

Мансуров никуда не ушел.

– Вы вдвоем не справитесь. Вас туда же и повяжут. Надо Дина дождаться, он расскажет хоть, что внутри происходит. А там видно будет.

– Помочь хочешь? Никогда на месте рыжего не бывал?

– Аллах даст, и не буду, – качнул Мансуров головой. – Может, и ты не будешь, если перестанешь переть, как раненый слон по джунглям. Скажи своему приятелю, чтоб стоял на месте спокойно, что у тебя все затягивается.

Даг колебался. С одной стороны, он знал Мансурова слишком плохо. Три дня махача в спортзале – не повод для доверия. Однако что-то в татарине к нему располагало. Может быть, его честные глаза, а может его сочувственное "я бы тоже озверел" и легко высказанное предположение, что Лазарев вообще невиновен. Но главное – Даг уже остыл. Вспышка гнева, направленная на Ильгиза, откатилась, оставив рассудок ясным. Мансуров прав. Они даже со Смитом не справятся, если не будут знать расположение сил внутри сектора. И вообще, Смит должен в таком случае оставаться снаружи, чтобы подстраховать его… Даг мысленно махнул рукой и включил браслет.

– Тони, это я. Тут небольшое осложнение, я задержусь. Стой спокойно, отойди в тень и не отсвечивай.

– Помощь нужна?

– Нет, пока не нужна. Нужно, чтобы ты был готов придти, если что.

– Планы меняются?

– Обстоятельства так сложились, что откладывать нельзя. Оставайся на связи.

– О’кей. Я на месте, жду новостей.

Даг выключил коммуникатор и вопросительно посмотрел на Мансурова. Тот кивнул.

– Оставайся здесь, сейчас народу мало, сюда вряд ли кто-то завалится. Пойду Дина ловить. Мы вернемся и все решим вместе.

Ждать было тяжело. Дагу казалось, что время уходит гораздо быстрее, чем должно, что он ничего не успевает. Оставаться в пустой комнатке было муторно. Он с трудом удерживал себя, чтобы не сорваться с места, завидуя способности того же Лазарева спокойно ждать. Чего угодно. Он так не умел. Поэтому, когда Ильгиз с Дином вошли в дверь, он уже был готов всех порвать на тряпочки, бежать, стрелять и ломать на пути все, что попадется под руку. Раненый слон. Да.

– Значит так. Втроем можно справиться, – без предисловий сказал Ильгиз. – Было бы неплохо снять видеокамеры в дежурке и потом по коридору – раньше, чем в объектив попасть.

Даг понимал. Так будет шанс не раскрыть себя.

– Там двое в дежурке, один у лифтов, и двое по коридору курсируют, – вставил Дин. – по-моему, в этой части сектора больше никого.

– Где камеры, знаете наверняка?

– Смеяться будешь, – серьезно сказал Ильгиз и легонько толкнул Дина в плечо. – Этот красавец был на подхвате у связистов, когда те тут все налаживали в последнюю профилактику. Так что камеры мы берем на себя. Какое у тебя оружие?

Даг молчал. Все было слишком всерьез. Если двадцать минут назад ему казалось нормальным принять помощь татарина, то сейчас, глядя в серьезные голубые глаза Дина, он чувствовал себя… неправильно. Пацана подставлять не надо бы.

– Я тоже пойду, – угадал Дин.

– Покажешь, где камеры и пойдешь к моему другу на улицу, – решительно отрезал Даг.

– Дуглас, он дерется хорошо. Шею кому-нибудь свернуть сможет. Лишние руки.

– Парень не пойдет.

Наступило короткое молчание, и вдруг Дин тихо сказал, глядя в упор на Дага:

– Он только в себя пришел, а этот, который меня в камеру провожал, ему с пульта врезал браслетами. Говорит, чтобы на меня не бросился, – в тихом голосе зазвенела ненависть. – А у него сил нет даже голову повернуть. Его даже Торрес так отделать не смог, если бы они в рукопашную схватились… Я тоже пойду.

Даг скрипнул зубами.

– Не психуй, – тревожно остановил его Ильгиз. – Кстати. Надо будет в дежурке стимуляторов и анестетиков взять в аптечке. Должно быть.

– У меня с собой, – бросил Даг, благодаря про себя Смита, который позаботился об этом "на всякий случай".

Излучатель Даг оставил себе. У Мансурова в кобуре был табельный игольник и несколько ножей, которые он всегда таскал при себе, тоже "на всякий случай".

– Привычка, – пояснил он, передавая игольник Дину. – Ни разу до сих пор нужны не были. Даже бутерброды резать не приходилось.

Когда все трое были готовы, Даг связался со Смитом. Голос гризли звучал совершенно спокойно, как будто он час не на чужой территории торчал, рискуя попасться местным, а загорал на пляже у моря. На известие, что Даг уже не один, Смит отреагировал так же спокойно.

– Я вам нужен внутри?

– Нет, не нужен. Твое дело – обеспечить нам отход.

– Жду вас, – отозвался Смит и отключился.

Они дождались за дверью, пока прошла проверка по местной связи. Такие проверки проводились раз в час. С момента, когда старший смены нажал отбой связи, отсчет пошел на минуты.

Камеру напротив двери снял Даг – излучателем, навскидку, так, чтобы самому не попасть в объектив. Игольник Мансурова в руках Дина спустя долю секунды ликвидировал камеры, скрытые слева в стене и справа, над входом в коридор, ведущим вглубь, а сам Ильгиз броском с обеих рук уложил двух охранников, не успевших ничего понять.

Даг еще подумал, что один он просто не успел бы, и, как минимум, левую камеру просмотрел бы точно. А потом думать было некогда. Мансуров убрал того, кто охранял лифтовую площадку, а они с Дином методично, как в тире, отстреливали камеры чуть раньше, чем попадали в их поле зрения. Мимо лифтов они прошли гладко. А в коридоре, ведущем к карцерам, перед первым же поворотом Дин, шедший первым, подал знак остановиться. Они прижались к стене и, задержав дыхание, услышали шаги. Ильгиз приготовил нож, но Дин остановил его жестом. Шаги приближались. Даг поднял излучатель, но Дин остановил и его. А в появившегося спустя мгновение коренастого охранника сам разрядил почти всю обойму игольника. Даг покачал головой, но заметил на поясе убитого пульт от браслетов и ничего не сказал.

Последнего охранника почти у дверей камеры он снял сам, сам же вытащил из его кармана карточку, сам открыл дверь и первым ворвался внутрь. Мансуров остался снаружи, а Дин вошел следом за Дагом, нерешительно остановился у входа.

Картину, которую они застали внутри, Даг не оценивал, отключил все эмоции, насколько смог. Просто молча, по-деловому, снял с ног бесчувственного Лазарева браслеты, с рук – банальные наручники с цепью. Как собаку, посадили… Стараясь не смотреть в окровавленное опухшее лицо с ввалившимися глазами, вкатил в запястье сразу две инъекции.

– Его надо хоть от крови отмыть, – подал голос Дин. – Чтобы, когда выведем, на нас не сразу бросились.

Даг огляделся.

– Тут душевая есть, – добавил Дин. – На этом же этаже.

– Сними форму с того, кто в коридоре, да затащи его сюда, – скомандовал Даг. – Только скорее, у нас от силы минут сорок на все.

Оставив Ильгиза в коридоре, они вдвоем отнесли рыжего в маленькую душевую. Пока раздевали и смывали кровь, он начал приходить в себя – сказывалось действие стимулятора. Правда, голос подал, только когда Даг уже застегивал ему молнию на форменной куртке. Им повезло – последний охранник оказался почти той же комплекции и роста, что и Лазарев.

– Он жив?

– Твою мать! – в сердцах сказал Даг, не сразу сообразив, о ком это он. – Кто о чем! Сам на ладан дышит, а все об этом. Жив, хотя все на свете относительно.

– Сука, – хрипло сказал Лазарев с отчаянием в голосе. – Я же…

– Ильгиз говорит, ты угол неверно взял. Хотя для такого броска было чисто сделано, – негромко вставил Дин.

Лазарев со свистом втянул воздух, попытался приподняться, но смог только сесть повыше, опираясь спиной на стену.

– А… Она где?

Даг поднялся на одно колено, осторожно положил руку на перетянутое бинтами под курткой плечо.

– Паша, слушай меня очень внимательно.

На свое имя Лазарев отреагировал ярче, чем на известие о выжившем Кледнере. Даг с удовольствием отметил, как заблестели синие глаза – оживает, слава Богу.

– Сейчас мы пытаемся вытащить тебя с этой планеты. Надеюсь, у нас получится, потому что в противном случае завтра утром тебя будут больно и со вкусом убивать, и не уверен, что они сделают это быстро. А заодно и нас. Если тебе уже плевать на себя, попробуй не наплевать хотя бы на него, – Даг кивнул на молчавшего Дина. – А с ней все будет хорошо. Только сейчас мы не можем об этом думать. Понимаешь?

 

Феникс понимал. В голове медленно прояснялось. Только сейчас начало доходить, что он должен быть не тут, а в той камере, куда его приволокли после боя. И не в этой непривычно почти-человеческой одежде, а в том, что осталось от кожаных доспехов гладиатора. И не в обществе Моррисона с этим голубоглазым пацаном, а, в худшем случае – в обществе охранников Кледнера, в лучшем – в одиночестве. Вместе со словами Моррисона все складывалось в интересную картину. Побег из этой тюряги. Прекрасно.

– Моррисон, – позвал он, едва переварив полученную информацию.

Тот склонился ниже.

– Даже если ты вкатишь мне весь свой аптечный запас, и даже если я выживу после такой дозы стимуляторов, я все равно отрублюсь через сутки. И надолго. Я знаю, пробовал.

Феникс перевел дыхание.

Надо же, все что угодно можно было ждать, но чтобы Моррисон рванулся его освобождать – это в голове укладывалось плохо. А уж парнишка у двери вообще воспринимался большой занятной галлюцинацией. Феникс еле вспомнил, кто это – второй охранник, работавший в паре с Мансуровым. Чем Моррисон его купил, что тот пошел жизнью рисковать за зэка?

Он попробовал снова приподняться. Тело начинало слушаться. Опять на химии, как тогда, с Дэном. Только тут впереди не тихий поселок, а... Кстати, а как Моррисон планирует это проворачивать?

– Где ты собираешься меня прятать? Я на Эринии гость, но догадываюсь, что тут будет проблематично скрываться.

Феникс привычно сжал губы, но тут же тихо охнул – боль в разбитом лице и теле лишь притаилась, и если ее тронуть, тут же поднимала голову.

– Мы с этим разберемся.

Нет, все равно без шансов. Сам бы он рискнул, но эти двое...

– Спасибо, ребята. Только вы и сами попадетесь, и мне вряд ли поможете.

Моррисон усмехнулся, протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать.

– Поздно. Мы уже пятерых человек положили, пока к тебе шли. А насчет скрываться… не волнуйся, все спланировано. Твоя забота – выйти на своих двоих из комплекса и не сильно светить побитую морду.

Ну, это, наверное, будет не так трудно... Стоп. Все спланировано? Кем?

– Там уже смеркается, – тихо сказал голубоглазый.

У Моррисона пискнул коммуникатор.

– Слушаю. Все, он с нами. Сейчас двинем на выход.

Он прислушался, потом кивнул голубоглазому на дверь, тот выглянул в коридор и успокаивающе махнул рукой.

– Все чисто. Оставайся снаружи, жди нас, – Моррисон выслушал очередной ответ, оценивающе взглянул на Феникса. – Нет. Думаю, сам дойдет. До встречи.

Вот это номер. Моррисон что, всю охрану подкупил?

Феникс подождал, пока тот договорит, схватился здоровой рукой за вновь протянутую ладонь и медленно поднялся. Не отпуская Моррисона, сделал шаг. Нормально. Стимулятор действует, анестетик тоже – боль стала вполне терпимой. Действительно, теперь бы никто не обратил внимания на его внешний вид, и, наверное, можно попытаться уйти подальше от комплекса…

– И сколько вас, самоубийц? – спросил Феникс.

Моррисон улыбнулся.

– В коридоре ждет Ильгиз. На улице – еще один человек, он транспорт организует.

– Так, мы идем или заночуем тут? – нетерпеливо спросил голубоглазый.

Ну, глупо отказываться от шанса еще попробовать побороться за жизнь. И за свободу, если получится. Шанс, на который он уже надеяться перестал... Достаточно безумно, но терять-то уже точно нечего.

– Идем, – отозвался Феникс и разжал, наконец, пальцы.

 

Рыжий слегка увлекся выяснением обстоятельств и забыл, что вцепился в руку Дага, как утопающий. Пожалуй, это было первое на памяти Дага их осознанное мирное соприкосновение. И, скорее всего, оно останется единственным.

– Идем, – твердо сказал Лазарев, разжимая пальцы, и Даг снова почувствовал себя ведомым.

Мансуров, ожидавший в коридоре, встретил их спокойно, но Даг знал, что он волнуется не меньше него.

– Все тихо, но уходить надо быстрее. У нас есть около четверти часа, чтобы выбраться за территорию без сюрпризов.

– Ведите, – кивнул Лазарев.

Он передвигался далеко не так уверенно, как вчера на арене, но стимуляторы и анестезия сделали свое дело. Его можно было принять за сильно уставшего человека, не более того. Даже лицо выглядело вполне живым, спала искажавшая черты опухоль, глаза перестали выглядеть запавшими, и только синяки да разбитые губы напоминали о том, что недавно их обладатель валялся на полу в камере, избитый до потери сознания.

До выхода к лифтам они дошли молча, и только у трупа третьего охранника на лифтовой площадке Лазарев тихо сказал:

– Да, ребята, если вас вычислят…

– Если только меня, – так же негромко отозвался Ильгиз. – По почерку.

– И часто ты тут народ резал?

– Это третий, двое других в дежурке лежат. А серийных маньяков всегда по почерку находят.

Даг не поверил ушам – эти двое ненормальных приглушенно засмеялись, а Дин застенчиво улыбнулся. Интересно, всаживать всю обойму игольника в человека – это тоже почерк?

– Тихо вы, маньяки, – остановил он их на подходе к дежурке. – Я первый пойду. Если все нормально, тогда пойдете вы.

– Дуглас, а если все ненормально, то нам без разницы, где нас подстрелят, тут или снаружи, – пожал плечами Мансуров. – Иди вперед, мы следом.

Даг невольно посмотрел на Лазарева. Тот встретил его взгляд, усмехнулся непослушными губами и коротко кивнул. Тьфу ты... Есть, командир!

В холле перед выходом Даг снова притормозил и включил вызов.

– Смит, слушаю.

– Мы выходим. Все нормально?

– Сейчас тишина, но мне пришлось немного поиграть в прятки. Выходите, я жду.

Даг отключил связь, оглянулся на спутников.

– Пошли, все тихо.

На выходе обнаружилось, что и правда смеркается. Стало значительно прохладнее, чем когда Даг заходил в корпус. Отлично. Пашке перегреваться сейчас точно ни к чему.

Он успел еще удивиться, как легко выскочило третий раз за последние пару часов это имя. А потом нашел взглядом широкую фигуру Смита в стороне от выхода.

– Балу, – растерянно сказал сзади хрипловатый голос.

Да, нечасто Лазарев баловал его такими человеческими интонациями. Балу. Хорошее прозвище для гризли...

Тот заметил их еще раньше. Даг видел, как он сделал вперед шаг, будто хотел рвануть к ним с места в карьер, но сам себя остановил.

– Скорее, аэрокар за воротами. Только дойти.

В голосе Смита Даг уловил непривычное волнение. А чего ты удивляешься? Он же говорил, что они успели Лазарева похоронить... В очередной раз. Какая интересная жизнь у людей.

На пути к воротам им встретилась группа охранников. Те прошли мимо, не взглянув в их сторону. Смена. Надо спешить.

Аэрокар стоял левее ворот, на стоянке. Они быстро загрузились внутрь – Лазарев впереди, вместе со Смитом, занявшим место пилота, а Даг с Ильгизом и Дином упали на заднее сиденье.

– Мы с Дином по домам, – буднично сказал Мансуров. – Дуглас вас проводит. Вы нас выбросьте через пару минут.

Дин восхищенно покрутил головой:

– Как с прогулки возвращаемся!

– Ага, с прогулки, – кивнул Лазарев. – Вы только оружие уничтожьте прямо сейчас. И ножи эти тоже.

Мансуров вздохнул.

– Жалко.

– Как ребенок, – покачал головой Даг. – Он прав. Найдут – вычислят точно.

– Да я понимаю. Ладно, уезжайте.

Лазарев обернулся, протянул руку, чуть сморщившись от боли.

– Спасибо, ребята. Не знаю, зачем вы это делали, но – спасибо.

Ильгиз первым пожал его ладонь.

– Хорошему человеку нельзя не помочь. Ты уж больше Хозяину не попадайся.

– Удачи тебе, – сказал Дин, в свою очередь сжимая руку рыжего.

Аэрокар притормозил. Ильгиз выскочил, увлекая за собой Дина, а Смит рванул с места, едва за ними закрылась дверца.

– Откуда ты взялся? – тут же спросил Лазарев, и Даг понял, что этот вопрос вертелся у него на языке с тех пор, как он увидел друга на входе из корпуса.

– Я потом объясню, – отозвался Смит. – Вот вылетим из этого гадюшника...

По-русски он говорил так же ровно и гладко, как и по-английски. Даг даже позавидовал, хотя сам на владение языками никогда не жаловался.

– Даг, мы тебя высадим у выезда из города. Доберешься? Не надо тебе у космодрома светиться.

– Хорошо.

– Мы что, на космодром летим? – изумился рыжий. Дошло.

– Нет, в ближайший бордель, – невозмутимо ответил Смит. – Или ты решил тут навеки поселиться?

– Погоди, погоди, – Лазарев всерьез встревожился. – Мы улетаем с Эринии?

Даг мысленно застонал. Он уже понял, к чему тот клонит.

– Скоро вылеты с планеты запретят, как только разберутся, что тебя нет на территории комплекса. То есть, если уже не запретили, – вслух сказал он. – А здесь оставаться нельзя, сам говорил, что скрываться будет проблематично.

– Выезд, – спокойно сказал Смит, останавливая аэрокар.

Похоже, его выгоняют. Ладно, есть надежда, что гризли справится с убеждением этого упрямца.

Аэрокар остановился.

Смит повернулся, протянул руку.

– Спасибо за помощь. Надеюсь, вы работали аккуратно, и последствия тебя не коснутся.

– Я тоже надеюсь, – отозвался Даг, пожимая ладонь гризли.

От Лазарева "спасибо" он ждать не стал. Короткое осторожное рукопожатие, кивок – и Даг выскочил из аэрокара. Дверца захлопнулась, он повернулся и быстро направился прочь. Тут где-то недалеко стоянка аэрокаров. Да и пешком можно.

Оборачиваться не стал. Все, рыжий на свободе. Вахта по его охране сдана.

Уже когда их аэрокар рванул с места, а Даг дошел до стоянки, он окончательно осознал, что это – конец. И еще осознал, что когда уляжется безумие вокруг побега, он разорвет контракт. Ну ее к черту, эту денежную работу.

 

Феникс откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Уже тронув машину, Балу подумал, что действие стимулятора заканчивается. Правильно, чем больше доза, тем сильнее и короче воздействие. Ничего, уже почти все.

– Нас ждут в ближайшем пропускном пункте, на космодром попадем без проблем. Моя "Стелла" стоит почти с самого края, но аэрокар не пропустят. Сам передвигаться сможешь?

Феникс открыл глаза, словно встряхнулся, но не ответил, смотрел вперед. Сможет. И не только передвигаться, но и сопротивляться.

– Пашка, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но мы с тобой сейчас ничего для нее сделать не можем. Наша задача – вытащить с Эринии тебя.

– Мы можем отлететь подальше отсюда и вернуться, когда я смогу...

– Чтобы снова рискнуть твоей башкой? Ты здесь персона нон грата, и твое лицо через полчаса будет у каждого охранника и полицейского на подкорке записано, если не все еще не успели запомнить самого главного преступника на планете.

Балу знал, что этого разговора невозможно было избежать, и заранее к нему готовился. У него было в запасе несколько аргументов попроще и один – непробиваемый, только его применять не хотелось. Моррисон с самого начала был против силовых методов, и теперь, глядя на Феникса, Балу понимал, почему. Но если уговорить не удастся, придется. Оглушить ослабевшего Феникса будет несложно, хотя и правда, очень не хочется.

– Я не улечу без нее. Ты понятия не имеешь, что с ней сейчас происходит.

– Уже имею. Ты же не думаешь, что мы собирались ее бросить? Мы с Киром работаем параллельно, и скоро он должен уже с нами связаться. Мы не включаем дальнюю связь, пока и ты, и Ника не покинете планету.

– Я не могу улететь без нее, – упрямо повторил Феникс, как будто других слов у него не осталось.

А действие стимуляторов оказывается короче, чем Балу надеялся. Голос-то упрямый, но еще десять минут назад в нем не было этой неподъемной тяжести. Возможно, с Фениксом сейчас легко справиться, но как же не хочется делать это силой… Парню и так досталось, для полного счастья ему не хватало только подраться с другом, который прилетел его спасать.

Вдали показались очертания строений космодрома.

– Паш, я тебя понимаю. Но мы не можем оставаться. В любую минуту могут запретить вылеты с планеты. Думаю, если бы Кледнер полностью был у руля, их бы уже запретили.

– Тогда как Ти ее вывезет?

Объяснять туманные планы Ти-Рекса Балу не хотелось. Смысла в этих объяснениях, когда у Пашки голова задурена химией, усталостью и общим нервным и физическим истощением, не было. Да и времени тоже.

– Слушай, я в Кира верю как в себя и даже больше. Он сдохнет, а ее вытащит. Думаю, ты понимаешь. Тебе не надо волноваться.

 

Балу хочет увезти его с планеты.

С одной стороны, не это ли было его самым страстным и самым сумасшедшим в своей несбыточности желанием последние месяцы? Это. Ну, еще одно не менее страстное и сумасшедшее он уже попытался воплотить в жизнь. И, черт возьми, безрезультатно. Даже представить страшно, как это неудавшееся покушение ударило по Нике.

И это было сильнее и безумнее всего того, что навалилось на него после и сейчас казавшегося нереальным ареста. Хуже всех пережитых кошмаров наяву был этот, про нее – покрытый мраком неизвестности, придуманный им самим, а ужаснее всего было именно осознание, что реальность не уступает его воображению, и что в этой реальности он ничего не мог сделать. Только стараться выжить, сохранив ясность рассудка, ждать и надеяться на фантастическую возможность свободы. То есть, на то, что сейчас происходит. И что теперь? Просто сбежать, улететь, никогда больше не видеть эти лица, не чувствовать, как давят стены, не ждать каждую минуту новой боли, новых издевательств?

Сейчас, на пороге освобождения, вдруг оказалось, что он рвется пополам. Одна часть бьется в почти панической истерике, желая одного – вырваться, улететь, лучше умереть, чем вернуться. А вторая не менее яростно не хотела покидать поверхность этой планеты. Нельзя улетать одному. Нельзя оставлять Нику у зверя в пасти, нельзя оставлять ее ни с Кледнером, ни с Ти-Рексом.

Я понимаю. Конечно. Волноваться не надо. Кир и вытащит, и вывезет, и защитит, и успокоит. И что там еще он может для Ники сделать...

Аэрокар затормозил у высокого ограждения. Балу переключил управление на автопилот и повернулся к Фениксу.

– В общем так, Пашка. Ты не волк-одиночка, не сам по себе. Людей, которые ради тебя готовы на многое, оказалось больше, чем ты можешь представить. Мы сами долго понятия не имели, где вы и что с вами, и только поэтому пришли так поздно. – Он говорил так, будто чувствовал себя виноватым. – Но мы пришли, и намерены тебя и твою жену вытащить. У нас есть план, все приготовлено и рассчитано.

Балу помолчал. Феникс тоже не произнес ни слова, но не потому, что ему нечего было сказать. Наоборот – сказать надо было слишком много, а мысли уже слегка путались. Краем сознания он понимал, что Балу прав, и его самодеятельность сейчас ни к чему, но Ника... Нику нельзя оставлять.

– Пашка, ты доверяешь мне? – вдруг прямо спросил Балу, резко разрывая заплетающийся клубок невысказанных возражений. – Или ты считаешь, что я, Кир и Димка втроем не способны составить и воплотить реальный план спасения двоих самых близких нам людей? Ты действительно уверен, что только ты один можешь решить все проблемы?

Феникс, впервые за весь монолог друга, взглянул ему в глаза. Балу говорил серьезно. Слишком серьезно для того, чтобы все это было сказано для красного словца. И ему надо было ответить.

– Мы с тобой должны улететь в ближайшие четверть часа. Иначе все может быть зря. И эти ребята с Моррисоном зря рисковали собой. И Ника тебя не дождется.

“Помимо всего прочего, если мы не улетим в ближайшие четверть часа, Балу будет вынужден таскать меня на себе”, – пришла неожиданно ясная мысль. Потому что даже сидя в аэрокаре, он чувствовал, что ему становится хуже. В просыпающейся боли было полбеды. Но усилие, которое потребовалось, чтобы поднять руку и открыть дверцу, совсем не внушало оптимизма.

– Пошли, – разжал Феникс губы.

Все потом. Балу прав. Ему придется довериться ребятам самому и доверить Нику. Потому что если не им – то кому?


	9. Chapter 9

### Глава 8

 

Голова болела нещадно. Нет, надо все-таки наплевать на любимого родственника и уйти с этой работы. Объяснить что он, Девин, не может каждый день сталкиваться с человеческими страданиями, не может и все. Надо поговорить с отцом, надо все объяснить, надо…

Девин усмехнулся сам себе. Кого ты лечишь, доктор? За последние месяцы он повзрослел больше, чем за все предыдущие двадцать пять лет, и отец теперь казался не более чем глупым заносчивым стариком. Его мнение перестало волновать Девина. Бояться надо реальную опасность, а иллюзорные страхи детства можно развеять в прах. Реальная опасность – Орест Кледнер. Девин знает слишком много, а Кледнер предательства не прощает. Хочешь испробовать на своей шкуре гнев Хозяина, Девин? Этот человек даже свою любимую женщину поставил на колени, покалечил, сломал, в прямом и переносном смысле.

Ника… еще одна заноза, большая такая, очень ощутимая. Девин понимал, что ей-то все равно, будет он рядом или нет. Она, скорее всего, вообще не помнит, как его зовут, не замечает его существования, но он-то замечает ее. Она ему важна, и это главное. Ох, если об этом узнает Кледнер… пример ее бывшего мужа живо стоял перед глазами. Да, на чем там парень так долго держится, непонятно.

Он заказал пиво и сел в самом углу, в тени. Некоторое время все было спокойно. Девин сидел, изредка прихлебывая явно разбавленное пиво, и поглядывал на ловкого бармена. Тот выделывал разные трюки со стаканами. Правда, кроме Девина, это никого не интересовало, а бармен делал это все явно со скуки, для самого себя.

– Оторвемся, красавец?

Ярко накрашенная девица облокотилась о стол Девина, открывая его взору аппетитные формы своей груди.

– Что? Нет, спасибо.

Хотелось бы говорить уверенно и весомо, но получилось слабо и прерывисто, как будто проститутку он боялся больше Хозяина.

Девица неодобрительно хмыкнула.

– Уверен, хороший? На Агнес еще никто не жаловался.

– Уверен, извините.

– Ну, смотри…

Девин виновато улыбнулся. Только размалеванных девиц ему сейчас не хватало. Оставили бы его в покое.

– Парень, ты типа лучше всех?

Девин удивлено вскинул глаза.

– Простите?

На него хмуро смотрел человек-гора. На оголенных плечах красовались татуировки. Точнее было бы сказать – под разноцветными узорами проступали квадратные миллиметры темной кожи.

– У нас тут не принято от девок отказываться. Ты что, голубой?

– Какие странные выводы, я… – Девин попытался объяснить, но тут же понял что это бесполезно. "Гора" всего лишь искал повод, все равно какой. – Может, я заплачу?

Громила неожиданно усмехнулся.

– На кой мне здесь бабло? Душу выкупить?

– Тогда чего вы хотите? – Девин чувствовал, как стремительно пересыхает горло.

– Избить тебя, – последовал совершенно бесхитростный и логичный ответ.

– Зачем?

Громила открыл рот, но осекся. За его спиной послышался смех. Такой очень неприятный смех, как будто человек издевается, смеясь. Было в этом смехе что-то такое, от чего Девину вдруг захотелось, чтобы гора остался на месте. Но тот, конечно, развернулся.

Парень стоявший за его спиной, габаритами уступал громиле. Он был чуть ниже и намного стройней, но плечи не меньше. Однако вид у него был… внушающий. В плюс к широкоплечей фигуре будто высеченное из камня лицо с почти идеально правильными чертами и большими серыми глазами. Парень больше не смеялся. Он уже не улыбался вовсе, хотя Девин успел уловить смешинки в его холодных глазах.

В отличие от Девина громила парня явно не оценил. Он осмотрел того с головы до ног и, скрестив могучие руки на не менее могучей груди, криво усмехнулся.

– Ты что-то хочешь сказать, пацанчик?

Девин подумал, что у человека-горы отказал инстинкт самосохранения. Додумать он не успел, потому что громила словно поскользнулся и угодил подбородком прямо на столешницу. Голова его подскочила, что-то отчетливо хрустнуло.

Сероглазый парень двигался практически неуловимо, как будто слегка обозначая движение пунктиром. Когда он опустил руки, бесчувственное огромное тело сползло на пол. Тогда парень перевел взгляд на Девина. Серьезный бесстрастный взгляд и ни единой эмоции на лице.

Девин вздрогнул, когда он шагнул к его столику. Не обращая внимания на воцарившуюся тишину, парень спокойно сел на стул, не сводя стальных глаз с прилипшего к сиденью Девина. Тот почувствовал, что надо заговорить или этот взгляд его загипнотизирует, как кролика.

– Спасибо…

– Вы хотите умереть?

Сказано было по-русски, уверенно, как будто парень знал, что его не только поймут, но и ответят. Теперь Девин имел возможность оценить голос незнакомца. Не грубый, не резкий, не громкий. Он говорил спокойно, с легкой иронией, но, как и в смехе, в его голосе звучала неясная опасность.

– Простите?

– Я спросил: вы смерть ищете?

Девин краем глаза отметил, как поднимают с пола громилу, и снова сосредоточился на неожиданном собеседнике.

– Нет, с чего вы решили?

Парень пожал плечами.

– Потому что я шел за вами почти полчаса. Сначала вы чуть не попали под машину, потом едва не свалились с виадука, а потом забрели сюда.

– Зачем?

– Зачем вы зашли в этот террариум, я понятия не имею. Потому и спрашиваю.

– Нет, зачем...

– Зачем я за вами иду? – парень склонился к столу, приблизившись так стремительно, что Девин от неожиданности отшатнулся. – Затем, что вы мне нужны, мистер Фицджеральд.

 

Ти-Рексу не нравилось ровным счетом ничего. Особенно ему не нравились два ключевых момента – то, что они с Балу полагались только на Димкины слова, и тот тип, которого он только что в буквальном смысле отбил у местного авторитета. Ситуация с Димкой нравилась ему все меньше и меньше. Толком тот не мог ничего объяснить, как всегда, впрочем. Ему "чувствуется". Нет, в любой другой ситуации Ти-Рекс полагался на способности Индиго, как на свои. В бою, в разведке – в какую сторону идти, в какую даже не думать, в баре с девицами – с какой светит, а какую лучше не трогать. Но сейчас, когда они нырнули в полную неизвестность, зная только планы местности, пути отступления и два имени... На интуиции вырвать Нику и Феникса из лап Кледнера? Да Балу сколько угодно может на него шипеть: "Пашка ему доверяет". Он, Ти-Рекс, ему тоже доверяет. Димке. Сержанту Гордееву. Но Индиго? В смысле – индиго?

Попасть на Эринию представлялось чем-то уже из разряда фантастики, но слава Богу, Ти-Рекс не вчера родился. Наконец-то его прошлое помогло, а не помешало. И Балу, как всегда, все понял и ничего не спрашивал.

Два имени. Девин Фицджеральд и Дуглас Моррисон. Первый – секретарь Кледнера, молодой парень. Второй – постарше, надзиратель в рабочем секторе тюремного комплекса. Первый рядом с Никой, второй рядом с Фениксом. Казалось бы, ну какого хрена они станут помогать, идти против своего босса, известного своим "дружелюбием", с чего бы им так конкретно рисковать карьерой и жизнью? Но Димка сказал. Только вот если Димка ошибся.… Нет, об этом не надо.

Он все равно вытащит Нику, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

Ти-Рекс еще раз оглядел своего "помощника" и пожелал мысленно Димке крепкого здоровья. Парень, правда, еще не знал, что он его помощник, но уже смотрел, как собачонка на хозяина. Постоять за себя не может, соображает туго, мямля, рохля, глаза большие и круглые. Твою мать, сержант... Ладно. Будем работать с тем, что есть. Вариантов пока – только этот.

– Зачем я вам нужен? – парень заметно нервничал.

– Ты поможешь вытащить мою… одного человека из вашего гадюшника.

– Я? – “помощник” даже не заметил перехода на "ты", зато резко побледнел.

Ти-Рекс хмуро окинул его взглядом.

– Ты здесь видишь кого-то еще, Девин Фицджеральд?

 

Ну вот. Допрыгался. Тебя уже втягивают в свои игры, тянут в разные стороны. А кстати, в разные ли? Может это Босс проверяет на вшивость?

– Кого вы имеете в виду?

Девин хотел только услышать имя и отмазаться. Если этот тип от Босса, тот убедится, что Девин верен ему, если же нет, то сероглазый поймет, что здесь ему ловить нечего. Но узнать имя хотелось. Эх, любопытство кошку сгубило…

– Нику Лазареву.

Девин моргнул.

Так. Филейная часть уже начинает ныть. Это точно Босс. Какой самоубийца на такое решится?

– Я что-то не понимаю вас. Откуда надо вытаскивать госпожу Кледнер и почему?

Он заметил, как моментально сузились стальные глаза.

– Госпожа Кледнер может оставаться там, где находится, а я говорю о жене моего друга, молодой девушке, Нике Лазаревой.

Он разозлился и, кажется, немного растерялся. И тут Девина осенило. Да он же не уверен в Девине так же, как и тот в нем. А с чего он вообще решил…

– Не спрашивай, отчего я обратился именно к тебе. Будем считать, что ты мне приснился, – будто угадал мысли Девина сероглазый.

Девин промолчал. Ему уже казалось, что Босс здесь ни при чем. Он сам удивлялся – отчего, но с каждой секундой уверенность росла. Или ему настолько сильно хотелось верить, или этот человек действительно пришел спасти Нику.

– Не спрашивать… Я даже не знаю, как вас зовут, между прочим.

– Кирилл. Я друг Павла и Ники. И мне нужна твоя помощь, очень.

Девин опустил голову.

– Да с чего вы… ты решил, что я смогу что-то сделать для нее?

Он услышал тяжелый вздох и снова поднял взгляд. Кирилл смотрел серьезно, и Девин почувствовал в нем что-то, чему раньше не позволено было проявиться. Отчаяние.

– Потому что больше никто не сможет. Ты находишься к ней в непосредственной близости. И потому что я знаю, что ты сам хочешь что-нибудь сделать.

Да, у Девина на лбу написано: "Я – камикадзе, готовый сцепиться с господином Кледнером". Откуда он знает? Тоже приснилось?

– Послушай, – Кирилл снова вздохнул. Он смотрел уже куда-то сквозь Девина. – Не в моих правилах давить на жалость и сострадание, но ты должен это знать, раз я прошу тебя о помощи. Ника не любит твоего босса. Он шантажирует ее, держит на привязи, угрожает жизни ее настоящего мужа. Он давно ее добивался, но смог добиться только силой и шантажом…

Девин видел, как до сих пор уверенный и даже наглый собеседник пытается подобрать слова, теряется и колеблется.

– Да знаю я все, – тихо проговорил он. – Ну, может не все, но это точно знаю. Я вижу каждый день, как ей плохо.

– Плохо?..

Голос Кирилла потерял напор и силу, как будто резко сел.

– Ну да. Я, наверное, трус, но я решил уйти. Невозможно на это смотреть. Мне больно, а сделать я ничего не могу. Две недели назад…

Девин поднял голову и осекся. Лицо собеседника как-то неуловимо изменилось.

– Что? – нетерпеливо бросил тот, и голос его звучал по-прежнему, твердо и опасно.

 

Лин рассказала ему. Вернее даже не рассказала, проклацала зубами. Девушку колотила такая сильная дрожь, что ее зубы отбивали чечетку о края стакана. Покорная и верная Кледнеру Лин только тихо плакала. Но этого хватило, чтобы у Девина потемнело в глазах.

– Я не знаю, что там было... Сколько раз я ее просила... просила не спорить с ним, не перечить ему! Дев, что он с ней сделал, ты не представляешь, Дев! – тихим шепотом кричала Лин.

Нет! Заткнись! Не рассказывай! Я не хочу ничего знать, не хочу!

– Он так избил ее! Исполосовал всю спину... живого места не оставил! Я слышала, как она плачет, Дев! Сложил ремень вдвое... и бил ее, бил! А потом… был с ней, пока она не потеряла сознание!

Был с ней! Как сказано!

– Выскочил из комнаты, лицо перекошенное, бешеное, и рычит... Почти голый, Дев! И рычит, чтоб я к ней никого не подпускала! Я так испугалась, Дев! Он ушел, а я зашла в комнату, а там…

Лин снова всхлипнула.

– Что там? – спросил Девин, превозмогая первобытный ужас.

– Вся постель в крови. Она лежит, не двигается. Я уж думала… Я побежала за анестетиком, и раны обработать надо было... Начала ее спину промывать, так она хоть голос подала. Дышала так тяжело. А потом… он заходит. Лицо черное. Подходит, говорит: "Не притрагивайся к ней, я сам". Оттолкнул меня и так осторожно к ней присаживается. Взял тампон…. и совсем другой. Что-то ей шепчет, меня не замечает…

 

Такой черной, вязкой и нестерпимой ненависти Ти-Рекс не испытывал уже давно. Он знал, сейчас она накроет его с головой, и он не сможет ясно соображать. Ему уже хотелось крушить, ломать, стереть Кледнера в пыль и развеять эту пыль по ветру. Чтобы не осталось о нем памяти. Чтобы Ника думала, что все это страшный, может, долгий, но все же сон.

Ти-Рекс еле услышал тихий голос Девина:

– А вчера…

– Что вчера?

Девин качнул головой.

– Ее муж, видно, совсем сошел с ума. Нет, его можно понять.

– Что было вчера? – Ти-Рекс неумолимо терял терпение.

– Здесь проводятся бои гладиаторов. Обычно насмерть. Это давно происходит, своего рода визитка. Самарин – начальник комплекса – уверяет, что такая система помогает поддерживать порядок... Но дело не в этом.

– Бабки.

– Деньги, – кивнул Девин.

– Эта тварь никогда не остановится, – бросил Ти-Рекс, но пояснять не стал, да и чего тут пояснять.

– Вчера они выставили ее мужа против местного чемпиона, Торреса. Конечно, бой был не только с Быком. Я участвовал в подготовке… Все было по распоряжению Босса. И конечно, _он_ сам приехал. С ней.

– Сукин сын, – вырвалось у него сквозь зубы.

Девин помолчал.

– Они хотели его вымотать, чтобы наверняка… но он все равно…

Ти-Рекс почувствовал, что улыбается. Вымотать Феникса какими-то зэками?

Девин, наблюдавший за его лицом, нервно сглотнул, и он постарался успокоиться. Ладно, пусть закончит.

– А потом вышел Бык, они начали драться, и я сначала думал, что Торрес его убьет, а Босс не выдержал. Он кричал Быку "Убей!". Потому что... ну…

– Потому что Carthago delenda est…

– Что?

– Карфаген должен быть разрушен, а Феникс должен умереть.

Девин растерянно кивнул, явно не поняв ни слова.

– Только Быка он положил и увидел… их. И… он как взбесился. Схватил нож и метнул в Босса. А еще эти перчатки… Им с Торресом их надели, чтобы удары сильнее были.

– Силовик. Так попал? – уже зная ответ, спросил Ти-Рекс.

– Попал. Что там началось…

Он снова улыбался, уже не сдерживаясь. Феникс сделал это.

– Его сразу взяли, а она… она таблеток наглоталась.

Улыбка пропала сама.

– Но я нашел ее. Врача позвал. Босс, как в себя пришел, огнем плевался, Лин сказала, она ему тоже ответила… когда смогла. Первый раз... А потом он приказал накачать ее чем-то.

– Чем?

– Не знаю. Только она вообще ни на что не реагирует больше. Врач за ней смотрит, он с ними давно. Друг семьи, говорят.

Ти-Рекса дернуло.

– Аристов? Молодой, бородатый?

– Да нет. Пожилой. Ревадзе. Знаешь? Друг Босса.

Ти-Рекс покачал головой. С друзьями Кледнера он не сталкивался.

– Так, расскажи мне об этом Пилюлькине поподробней.

Девин пожал плечами, не переспросив. То ли читал много разных книжек, то ли смысл уловил – и ладно.

– Да что рассказывать? Он еще на Каджеро работал, был доверенным лицом Босса и отца Ники. Я так понял, он помогал Боссу с каким-то сафари второго уровня, слышал пару раз… Что за сафари-то?

Ага. Почувствовал, что Ти-Рекс что-то знает. Не такой дурак, каким кажется.

Он откинулся на спинку стула.

– Это когда зверюшки людей жрут или когда люди друг в друга стреляют. Не отвлекайся, а?

– А еще он занимался реоном, – Девин понизил голос. – Они и сейчас этим занимаются.

О как.

– Кледнер продолжает гнать реон? Круто.

– Немного, – словно оправдываясь, торопливо добавил Девин. – Особо важным персонам. Как раз завтра выходят несколько ящиков. Ревадзе сам их сопровождает.

Завтра? И Пилюлькин с ними. Это удачно.

– Это как раз то, что нам нужно.

Девин нахмурился.

– Я все тебе рассказал, меня за это убить могут. Я больше не…

– Это не все. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Я не могу! Не могу! Ты не понимаешь, ты не знаешь что это за человек!

Все. Нытье началось. Спасибо, Гордеев.

– Я прекрасно представляю, Девин. Но...

– Нет! – парень так перепугался перспектив, что забыл опасаться самого Ти-Рекса. – Я не могу, я боюсь!

Ти-Рекс на секунду застыл, борясь с сиюминутным желанием прибить этого слизняка на месте. Спокойно, спокойно... Два шага, и он стоит вплотную к Фицджеральду, подняв того со стула сильным рывком за воротник куртки.

– Не можешь, уходи, – выдохнул он тому в лицо, прямо в зажмуренные глаза. – Твоя жизнь – череда никчемных событий, сменяющих друг друга с кисельной неторопливостью, и тебя это устраивает полностью. Даже ради единственного светлого, ради этой несчастной девушки, ты не хочешь пошевелиться, задницу поднять. Тебе, конечно, наплевать на все страдания, причиненные ей и ее семье твоим боссом, лишь бы твоя шкура была цела, лишь бы кисель не пошел волнами.

Ти-Рекс почти швырнул парня на сиденье, почувствовав, что еще секунда, и он порвет его на мелкие кусочки.

– Катись к черту, труха! Сам справлюсь.

– Ну что, что я могу для нее сделать? – голос Девина был еле слышен, но в нем, кроме ужаса и отчаяния, Ти-Рекс услышал то, ради чего вообще завязал этот разговор.

Слава Богу. Может, Димка и его подружка были правы.

Он снова взглянул на Девина.

– У меня есть план. Но врать не буду – там пахнет жареным. Сможешь?

Тот поднял взгляд. Неуверенно, но смотрел прямо в глаза. Первый раз за разговор.

– Я хочу сделать это. Ради нее.

Ти-Рекс рывком передвинул свободный стул вплотную к стулу Девина и сел.

– Тогда слушай и поправляй, если поймешь, что я говорю что-то неправильно. Ты тут на своей территории, все знаешь.

Побледневший парень серьезно кивнул.

 

Тенгиз Ревадзе, как всегда, очень нервничал. Нервничать он начал давно, как перешел под крылышко Ореста Кледнера, с тех пор и не переставал. Крылышко это Тенгизу обходилось недешево. Совесть или то, что от нее осталось, не давала покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Очень хотелось забыться, и Тенгиз частенько так и поступал. Плоская серебряная фляжка теперь всегда была рядом. Тенгиз наполнял ее утром, а к вечеру она была пуста. Правда, приходилось быть осторожным. Орест не простил бы осечек, придворный врач всегда должен быть в форме.

Когда в доме появилась Ника, Тенгизу стало особенно тяжело. Он ведь действительно любил ее семью – ее сурового деда, о котором ходили легенды, ее серьезного, но доброго отца, ее мать, и ее саму. Белоснежка – так Тенгиз называл девочку, за ее светлые волосы и кожу, росла на его глазах, превращалась из ребенка в девушку. Он видел, как Андрей сходил по ней с ума. Видел также, как сходил с ума Орест. А потом, когда Ника уже оказалась здесь, он видел столько, что ни одна фляжка не помогла бы. Он давно перестал думать над происходящим, просто делал то, что приказывали, механически и тупо. Даже когда надо было обрабатывать ее раны, нанесенные Орестом, даже когда надо было причинять ей боль.

Работа, которую он исполнял в данный момент, слава Богу, по нервам не била, совесть не тревожила. Ну да, наркота. Но те люди, которые будут ее принимать, знают, на что идут. Знают и сами платят бешеные деньги за это.

На этот рейс с Эринии много пассажиров никогда не регистрировалось. Только он сам, двое его сопровождавших горилл-охранников, ну и пилот, конечно. То, что на этот раз в их компанию затесался секретарь Ореста, Тенгизу совсем не нравилось. Зачем здесь этот парень? Контролер? Орест перестает ему доверять?

Что бы это ни значило, Девин Фицджеральд был здесь. Спорить с Орестом Тенгизу не хотелось. Тот, конечно, ценил его, но не до такой же степени. Советов и возражений по таким мелочам он не воспринимал ни от кого. К тому же Девин не мешал. Мирно топтался в сторонке и поглядывал за погрузкой немногочисленных контейнеров. Наконец, с погрузкой было покончено. Тенгиз махнул парню рукой, и сам поднялся по трапу к входному люку.

Он прошел в кабинку пилота, обнаружил пустое кресло и развернулся к вошедшим следом Девину и охранникам.

– Ну и где он? – он понимал, что секретарь Ореста не виноват, но раздражение рвалось наружу. – Мы должны стартовать по графику!

Девин вполне предсказуемо пожал плечами, и тут ответом на вопрос включилась громкая связь.

– Ребята, помогите с контейнером, никак закрепить не получается. Я в трюме, отойти от него не могу.

Вот он, голубчик. Ладно, хоть на месте.

– Помогите, что встали, – нетерпеливо бросил Тенгиз охранникам, и те исчезли в дверях. Нет, вокруг одни идиоты, это точно...

Девин, чуть помедлив, отправился за ними. Правильно, проверь, а то вдруг они там на троих реон из контейнеров жрут.

Прошло не больше десяти минут, но нервов это ожидание вымотало у Тенгиза немало. Он был уже готов сам спускаться в трюм, когда в кабину вошел незнакомый высокий парень и уверено направился к креслу пилота. За ним следом вошел Девин. Тенгиз был так взвинчен, что бледность секретаря отметил только краем сознания, а поинтересоваться личностью нового пилота и отсутствием охранников ему пришло в голову только после старта, когда корабль вышел в открытый космос.

– Как это называется? – зло спросил он, едва включился автопилот. – Мы когда должны были вылететь? Где эти тупицы? Контейнера стерегут? И вообще, почему я тебя раньше не видел?

– Это называется – захват, – спокойно ответил на первый вопрос незнакомец, игнорируя остальные.

Пока Тенгиз соображал, что это он такое услышал, "пилот" отстегнул страховочный ремень, поднялся и развернулся. Прямо в лицо Тенгизу смотрел серебристый блестящий ствол. Боевую "гюрзу" он почему-то узнал сразу, хотя в оружии разбирался не очень хорошо. И, несмотря на нервы, ситуацию осознал тоже довольно быстро. Партия реона была небольшой, но для обычного человека – значительной. Неужели Фицджеральд купился… или продался… неважно – но за пять контейнеров реона так рисковать жизнью?

– Девин!

Окрик "пилота" заставил Тенгиза вздрогнуть, а прикосновение холодных рук Девина – съежиться. А ведь парень сам нервничает не меньше, понял он. Он же боится. И кажется, вовсе не Ореста.

Когда руки его оказались стянутыми за спиной, высокий передал "гюрзу" Девину, а сам выскользнул из кабины.

– Дев, что это значит? – тихо спросил Тенгиз, чувствуя, что не может заставить голос не дрожать. – Зачем тебе это? И зачем вам я?

Парень не ответил.

На языке крутилось еще много вопросов, но ответы ему пока явно не светили, и он замолчал. А когда в кабину вернулся высокий, дар речи пропал вовсе.

Захватчик нес на руках Нику.

 

Ти-Рекс осторожно внес девушку в кабину, уложил в свободное кресло, пристегнул ремнями безопасности. Подумал немного и снял куртку – она выглядела такой беззащитной в своем легком платье.

Доктор смотрел на Нику такими большими глазами, что Ти-Рексу стало смешно. Как в мультике про Плуто. А пацан ничего, даже не пошевелился и оружие держит крепко. Только глаза скосил в их сторону.

– Значит, так, Пилюлькин, – позвал Ти-Рекс, и доктор удивительно точно понял, что обращаются к нему, тут же уставился на него все теми же широко раскрытыми глазами. – Первое. Чего у нас мало, так это времени и моего терпения. Второе. Чего у нас много – так это дури у меня в башке и зла на всех вас, ублюдков кледнеровских. Охранники твои это оценили. Будешь плохо себя вести – окажешься там же, где и они. Медицина там уже бессильна, поверь.

Доктор верил, судя по бледности, медленно заливавшей его загорелое лицо.

– Третье. Девушку эту я забираю. Ей не место среди вас. Тут мне не требуется твое согласие и твое участие. Я в состоянии сам справиться с этим заданием. От тебя же я хочу только одно.

Он сел в кресло пилота, оказавшись напротив пленника, и наклонился вперед так, чтобы максимально приблизиться к нему.

– Я хочу знать, чем ты, сволочь, ее накачал. Мне нужен антидот. Сейчас, быстро, пока мы летим.

Ревадзе молча смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не в силах отвести взгляд. Ти-Рекс знал, что это нормальная реакция трусливого мозгляка на его, Ти-Рекса, убедительный вид и голос. Он знал, что может быть довольно неприятным и опасным, и сейчас пустил в ход весь свой арсенал, кроме рук.

– Я… я не хотел, – начал тот. – Это транквилизатор последнего поколения, он не опасный, – под изменившимся взглядом Ти-Рекса он резко перестал заикаться, словно торопясь оправдаться и успокоить его. – Просто сильнодействующее успокоительное, доза большая, но, в принципе, не страшная.

– В принципе?

– Я не хотел, я не хотел, я говорил Оресту! Он хотел другое, но в ее состоянии ничего сильнее нельзя давать, можно повредить ребенку.

– В ее состоянии? Что с... – Ти-Рекс осекся. – Ребенку? Она что, беременна?

Голос снизился до шепота, но на доктора это подействовало вовсе не успокаивающе.

– Да, третий месяц, она абсолютно здорова, все хорошо, просто…

– От него?

Он все еще говорил шепотом, чтобы не дать прорваться нарастающей слепой ярости. Не сейчас, не здесь, не рядом с ней. Ти-Рекс поднялся и медленно подошел к креслу с Никой, неотрывно глядя в ее белое лицо с сомкнутыми ресницами.

– М-молодой человек, вы не знаете, что творите, – подал голос забытый доктор. – Теперь вы понимаете, что ей противопоказаны приключения, ей надо быть дома, в покое, со своим супругом.

Ти-Рекс развернулся и пленник умолк.

– А как вы думаете, куда я ее везу? – негромко спросил он. – Именно подальше от вашего ада, туда, где она будет в покое. И со своим супругом. Так что это ваше последнее предписание Ника будет исполнять в точности.

– Вот как… да, думаю, если вы смогли увезти Нику из крепости Ореста, то и ее мужа вполне могли освободить.

Доктор неуловимо изменился. Несмотря на стянутые за спиной руки, перестал походить на забитого арестанта. Как будто переключился. Ти-Рекс не хотел это видеть, но видел, что Ревадзе перестал думать о мести Кледнера и о сомнительной компании, в которой сейчас находился. Вспомнилась характеристика Девина "друг семьи". Пилюлькин хренов…

– Но дело не только в этом, – продолжил доктор. – Вы представляете, в каком состоянии находится ее муж? Я знаю только часть того, что с этим парнем вытворяли… Ему самому сейчас помощь нужна, а что будет с Никой? Что будет с ними обоими?

– Добрый доктор Айболит! – Ти-Рекс закусил губу, чтобы не кричать. – Мы ушли от темы! Антидот, быстро.

Ревадзе замолчал, отведя взгляд.

– Часов через десять она сама придет в норму, ничего больше ей давать не надо.

– Хорошо.

Ти-Рекс потерял интерес к пленнику. Зря его взяли. Кроме сообщения о беременности Ники ничего ценного он не сделал. Только лишние глаза и уши на борту. Надо было сразу убрать, вместе с охраной. А теперь возня дополнительная.

– Скоро я высажу тебя, – сказал он вслух, обращаясь к Девину. – Дальше летим только мы с Никой.

Девин кивнул и отвернулся. Судьба доктора его явно не беспокоила, похоже, как и своя собственная. Ти-Рекс знал, что сейчас парень взбудоражен и весь на адреналине, а когда он останется один, пойдет отходняк. Вот когда самое фиговое начнется… но Ти-Рекс ему сказок со счастливым концом и не обещал. Девин знал, на что подписался.

Он мог бы испытать хотя бы тень благодарности и сожаления, что приходится вот так выкидывать человека, который помог ему, рискуя жизнью, и еще неизвестно, что с ним будет дальше. Но динозавры – животные безэмоциональные.

 

***

 

...Тишина, почти абсолютная. Приглушенный свет. Невысокий светлый потолок над головой. Слева такая же светлая стена, переходящая в потолок плавным закруглением. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что побег не приснился, и это действительно не камера на Эринии, а... а что это? Феникс повернул голову вправо. Каюта корабля. Двухместная. Значит, корабль небольшой, и, вероятнее всего, рассчитан именно на двоих. На него и Балу. И сейчас они в космосе. Улетают от Эринии. Судя по тишине – улетают спокойно.

Мысли ползли медленно, но в голове потихоньку прояснялось. Это прояснение, слегка затекшее тело и угасшая боль, которую он помнил гораздо более яркой, говорили о том, что валяется он тут не первый час. Как далеко они залетели? Куда направляются? И что с Никой?

Последняя мысль как будто что-то в нем включила. Надо подняться, найти Балу, и узнать, наконец, все. Теперь у них есть время для разговора.

Корабль действительно оказался небольшим – от каюты до рубки было буквально два шага, как в старой малогабаритной квартире от спальни до кухни. Балу обнаружился в кресле пилота в крайне задумчивом состоянии. На шаги Феникса он не отреагировал. Тот остановился в дверях – удобнее было стоять, опираясь на косяк открытых дверей.

– Где мы?

Хриплый голос в полной тишине прозвучал резковато, но Балу не шелохнулся.

– Летим.

– Это я вижу.

Надо было сказать что-то вроде "спасибо", и вообще говорить менее резко, но у него не получалось. Он понимал, что ведет себя не так, это ведь не Сандерс и даже не Моррисон, это Тони, его друг, только что спасший ему жизнь… но чувствовал, что иначе сейчас не выйдет. Он утратил способность воспринимать людей, как друзей, и вообще, ему долго придется восстанавливать прежние отношения с внешним миром. Его все-таки сломали – пусть и не так, как хотели. Странно было понимать неправильность своих ощущений и реакций, но не иметь сил и желания изменить ситуацию.

Балу медленно развернулся вместе с креслом. Феникс встретил его внимательный взгляд, глаз не отвел.

– Мы движемся к системе одной далекой звезды на окраине Содружества. Планета Кохав. Прилетим – оценишь. Лететь нам еще сутки, так что расслабься и отдыхай.

Балу говорил спокойно, тихо, как с больным человеком. И это вызвало смутное раздражение.

– Тони, я не умираю. Не надо меня успокаивать, просто скажи, где она.

Голос Балу не изменился.

– Они тоже вылетели с планеты, у них все нормально, они в пути. Их не преследуют, как и нас, но мы решили соблюдать осторожность и летим к точке встречи разными маршрутами. Встретимся с ними уже на месте. Мы с Киром решили выходить на связь только в крайнем случае, чтобы нас не отследили.

Они решили…

– Я хочу увидеть ее.

Балу качнул головой.

– Там, в конце коридора, душевая кабина.

– Не понял.

– В кабине есть зеркало. Подойди к нему и посмотри на себя. Если ты решишь, что после всего, что твоя жена пережила, ей необходимо увидеть именно это – я даже рискну устроить вам внеочередной сеанс связи.

Раздражение испарилось, едва в голосе Балу появились знакомые твердые нотки. Вот так-то лучше.

– Что, так страшно? – спросил он, не двигаясь с места.

– Да, не лучший вид, мягко говоря. Действие всех препаратов закончилось еще до старта, и тебе понадобится не один день, чтобы снова выглядеть по-человечески. Ну, хотя бы пара дней необходима.

Феникс нахмурился.

– До старта?

Он вдруг понял, что не помнит, как оказался на борту корабля. Последнее, что он видел – лицо дежурного, которому Балу передавал что-то из рук в руки.

– Ты отрубился прямо при входе на космодром.

Тони все-таки пришлось тащить его на себе.

– Ясно.

– Тебе лучше прилечь снова, – Балу поднялся и подошел ближе, не прикоснувшись к Фениксу, хотя поднял было руку. – Я принесу поесть, если хочешь.

– Хочу.

Он действительно чувствовал голод, хотя мысль о том, что пищу надо будет жевать и глотать, вызывала неприятные ощущения. Нет, его организм еще долго придется приводить в норму, это правда. Феникс развернулся и медленно вернулся в каюту, оставив друга в рубке. Потом. Общаться они будут потом. Хорошо, что Тони, кажется, понимает и не настаивает ни на чем, кроме отдыха. Он прав, надо отдохнуть. Все равно, пока они летят, делать больше нечего.

 

Феникс скрылся в коридоре, ни разу не обернувшись и не добавив больше ни слова. Балу проводил его взглядом. Здорово парня потрепало. И черт бы с синяками и ссадинами, не в первый раз. Физически он будет в порядке еще до прилета на планету. Ему надо просто отлежаться, нормально поесть и выспаться, и Ника получит мужа вполне в форме. Но о том, что творится у него внутри, Балу не имел понятия. Моррисон не особо много рассказывал о происходившем с Пашкой за все это время, но Балу и раньше слышал об Эринии. Если к тому, что он знал, приплюсовать личную заинтересованность Кледнера, отличавшегося особо фонтанирующей фантазией, картина получалась более чем мрачная. Если быть совсем честным, то ему вовсе не хотелось узнавать подробности. Достаточно этого отрывистого хриплого голоса, в котором как будто выжгло все живое, достаточно темного взгляда, словно закрытого изнутри на все засовы. Достаточно того стона, который вырвался у Пашки, когда он уснул в каюте. Чтобы этому человеку снились такие яркие кошмары, он должен быть или серьезно болен и в бреду, или полностью выведен из равновесия. Только вот то, что Феникса вывело из равновесия, другого могло бы и убить.

Балу включил режим автопилота и отправился за едой. Ничего экстраординарного он предложить своему пассажиру не мог, но после тюремной пищи Пашка не будет привередничать. И вообще, сейчас он вряд ли заметит, что именно ест…

Феникс лежал, отвернувшись к стене, но не спал, это Балу знал точно. Он прошел к столу, закрепленного у стены между двумя койками, аккуратно поставил поднос.

– Кушать подано.

Сказано было негромко, чтобы не разбудить, если человек спит, но достаточно отчетливо, чтобы привлечь внимание, если тот бодрствует.

– Спасибо.

Балу подождал минуту, но Феникс не пошевелился. Ну, значит, лучше его оставить в покое. В рубке вполне можно жить, уж сутки перекантоваться точно получится. Пашке надо побыть одному. Захочет поговорить – сам придет.

– Ты знаешь, где я, – просто сказал Балу и вышел, закрыв за собой двери.

Он успел настроить автопилот на следующий участок их сложнозапутанного маршрута, прочитать в Сети страницу "Новости Содружества" и задремать, откинув спинку кресла до упора назад. Ему даже привиделось что-то из привычной боевой серии "как я с друзьями отстреливал врагов государства", но сон оборвался, едва начавшись. Не открывая глаз, Балу осознал, что в рубке находится уже не один.

– Тони, он ее любит?

Хороший вопрос, своевременный. Притвориться, что ли, спящим без задних ног…

– Он ведь не сделает ничего, о чем потом пожалеет?

Балу вздохнул, нажал кнопку, поднимая спинку, и развернулся к Фениксу. Тот сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Он явно не слишком хорошо себя чувствовал, но все же пришел. Значит, не мог больше находиться один наедине с мыслями. И это наверняка только верхушка айсберга.

– Нет, не сделает, – сказал Балу, намеренно опуская ответ на первый вопрос. – Она в полной безопасности, как была бы с тобой.

– Со мной она не была в безопасности, – тихо возразил Феникс. – И не будет.

– Будет. Мы нашли хорошее место. Оно далеко от торговых путей и транспортных трасс, ближайшая точка выхода почти в световых сутках. Колония достаточно большая, чтобы люди не знали друг друга наперечет, но и не индустриальный гигант.

– Сельскохозяйственная дыра.

– Ну, зачем так… Нет, не сельскохозяйственная. Там ведутся вялые разработки по добыче каких-то ископаемых, не создающих бума вокруг колонии, но работу найти можно.

– Нас будут искать.

– Разумеется. Только искать будут Лазаревых или Лазарева и Кледнер, а вы теперь – Беляевы. Ваши новые данные уже в сети, легенду мы вам прописали. Изучишь на досуге, пока будем загорать в ожидании Кира. Они будут чуть позже.

Феникс молча смотрел в центральный иллюминатор на далекие звезды.

– Все будет хорошо. Вас никто не найдет, – Балу понимал, что банальные слова для Пашки сейчас ничего не значат, но не мог их не произнести. Иногда надо, чтобы такие ничего не значащие слова были сказаны.

– Всю жизнь провести на краю света, закопавшись в песок, чтобы не поймали.

В ровном хрипловатом голосе Балу услышал то, чего ждал и боялся. Тоска и безнадежность. Это далеко не те чувства, которые должен испытывать человек, освобожденный из заключения.

Две поправки, Смит. Не из заключения, а из персонального ада. И не абстрактный человек, а конкретный Феникс, для которого жизнь без работы, друзей и свободы – не жизнь. Который просто не умеет существовать на уровне "лишь бы не поймали". Как не смогли бы и они с Киром.

Балу вздохнул и поднялся.

– Паш, я знаю, как тебе тяжело осознать, что все изменилось и в ближайшее время вряд ли станет прежним. Но если ты хочешь выжить, вместе с Никой, и когда-нибудь вернуться, то сейчас придется жить так. Иначе потеряешь все.

Он подошел ближе и протянул руку.

– Я понимаю, – голос не изменился.

– Ты не один, ты помнишь?

– Я помню.

Феникс ухватился за протянутую руку и слегка неуклюже встал на ноги.

До каюты они дошли вместе.

 

***

 

Чертова система жизнеобеспечения. Что-то слетело в обогреве уже после старта, и теперь он работал на сорок процентов мощности, хотя и стабильно. Киру удалось справиться с проблемой только частично. Не замерзнут, но будет прохладно, мягко говоря. Лететь больше суток. Ладно, пусть лучше будет холодно, но зато Ника теперь свободна. Осталось только пережить этот полет, и они сядут на планету, где ее должен ждать Феникс.

Кир волновался. Потому что одно дело – планировать, обдумывать, делать что-то, заставлять себя не обращать на нее внимания, когда рядом толкутся чужие люди. Но тут, на краю вселенной, наедине, так хочется плюнуть на всех, послать к чертовой матери и не отвечать на сигналы. А когда она проснется, сказать ей, что теперь он – ее мужчина, и им будет хорошо вместе, и он ее вытащит, вылечит, защитит, и никому не отдаст. Он будет рядом, и с ней больше ничего плохого не произойдет. Он не позволит никому приблизиться, дотронуться…

Кир прислонился лбом к прохладной стене.

Уже почти можно так поступить. Вот она – твоя Ника. Спит в твоей рубашке, потому что ты не смог оставить ее в той одежде. И неважно, что твои руки никогда прежде так не дрожали, неважно, что ты отводил глаза и единственное, что позволил себе, это прикоснуться сухими губами к ее губам. Не поцеловать, нет, просто прикоснуться и тут же отпрянуть от ее горячего дыхания. Потому что невозможно быть так близко и ничего не сделать, наконец. Невозможно больно и сладко одновременно…

– Кир?

Он развернулся к койке так медленно, что, казалось, прошла вечность, пока их глаза встретились.

Совершенно не затуманенный, испуганный, непонимающий взгляд зеленых глаз заставил вздрогнуть.

– Ника, ты…

Она медленно огляделась, словно не замечая холода, как и того, что она сидит в одной рубашке, расстегнутой почти донизу. Наконец, ее взгляд снова остановился на нем.

– Кир, ты что наделал?

Нервный, прерывающийся полушепот-полукрик пробрал до самых костей, как порыв ветра.

Что я наделал?

Теперь Ника смотрела на него в упор, только на него. Прямо в глаза.

– Ты что наделал, Кир?! – голос ее уже не шептал, а звенел чем-то страшным.

– Все в порядке, Ника, все в порядке, – смог он произнести, но она его не слушала.

– Ты зачем.… Как ты… Он же … – бессвязные слова разлетались, не собираясь в фразы, но он, кажется, уловил ее мысль.

– Нет, Ника, нет!

Она медленно поднялась и сделала три шага, разделяющие их.

– Как ты мог!

Какая она хрупкая, нежная, и какое же у нее бледное лицо, какие тонкие руки, безвольно опущенные…

Внезапная звонкая пощечина от этой тонкой белой руки вернула в действительность, сбив дыхание. Ладонь рефлекторно вскинулась в защитном блоке, но, увидев лицо Ники, Кир сдался, не защищаясь. Ему было плевать на непрекращающийся град ударов, она все равно не могла причинить ему боли больше, чем он сам.

Слезы катились из ее глаз, но рыданий не было слышно, только яростный голос.

– Что ты наделал, Кир?! Зачем, ну, кто тебя просил?! _Он_ же убьет его!! Зачем?!

Он молча ждал, пока иссякнет ее истерика, не шевелился и не отводил взгляд.

Дождался. Она просто упала в его объятия и стекла вниз. А он вместе с ней.

– Все? Теперь мне можно сказать? – выдохнул Кир в Никину макушку, поддерживая девушку за плечи.

Она всхлипнула.

– Успокойся, пожалуйста. Балу вытащил Пашку. – Кир не был в этом уверен, но сказал так, будто это был свершившийся факт. – Мы с ними встретимся, когда долетим до вашего нового дома.

Ника не отреагировала. Уткнулась в его плечо и молчала.

Он боялся пошевелиться. И не хотел ничего делать. Только сидеть на полу, не обращая внимания на медленно затекающие ноги, и просто вдыхать ее запах.

– Тебе не противно?

Кир вздрогнул. Он не понял вопроса, не понял этого чужого, холодного голоса.

– Что?..

– У тебя так сердце бьется, ты думаешь, что держишь в руках ее, меня – ту. – Ника даже не собиралась отрываться от его плеча. – А это не так, Кир. Я не та. Я шлюха и дрянь.

Если бы эти слова произнес кто-то другой, то валялся бы уже бездыханной тушкой, но слова были ее, и у него сдавило горло.

– Не смей так говорить, – сипло выдавил он.

– Я _его_ шлюха. Я продалась, будто святая, во имя спасения… – она издала странный звук, будто и рассмеялась, и всхлипнула в один вздох.

Он прижал ее крепче, не в силах говорить.

– А на самом деле ведь это я во всем виновата Кир. Это из-за меня все.

– Ты ни в чем не виновата! О чем ты, Ника?!

– _Он_ озверел совсем. _Он_ такое с ним вытворял… Только потому, что… только потому, что я была с ним.

– Перестань, Ника, Кледнер просто псих, он болен...

– Мы все теперь больны. Кир. Мне страшно.

Кир зажмурился и сжал кулаки за ее спиной.

– Не бойся голубка. Я с тобой, я никому не позволю больше к тебе прикоснуться.

– Если бы ты только знал, Кир!

Стало очень тошно. Что же _он_ с тобой сделал…

– Если это окажется _его_ ребенок, я не знаю, что буду делать.

Если? Господи, а чьим еще этот ребенок может быть?!

Кир сглотнул.

– Тебе надо поспать, надо придти в себя.

Ему очень хотелось растормошить ее, расспросить с пристрастием, что там происходило, но он встал сам и поднял Нику на руки.

– Ты закрывай глаза и спи. И ни о чем не думай. Все завтра, завтра все.

Он положил ее обратно на кровать, накрыл одеялом, и она почти тут же закрыла глаза, замерла.

Получается, он ничего не понимал. Сначала он не знал, куда они пропали, и ему просто очень хотелось увидеть ее. Хотя бы еще один раз. Убедиться что все с ней хорошо, потому что он не поверил в тот ее звонок, ни единому ее слову. Потом, когда наконец позвонил Димка, у Кира появилась цель. Забрать, выцарапать ее у "этого чудовища". И до последнего момента он был рад, что у него все получилось. Ника с ним, с ней все в порядке. Но только сейчас он понял, насколько с все не в порядке. Царапины и синяки пройдут, усталость – все перемелется. Но кто заполнит этот кричащий от немого ужаса вакуум? Пашка? А он сможет сейчас? Он сможет быть сильным для них обоих, таким, какой была она, все эти месяцы? И еще беременность эта.

– Холодно…

Кир вскинул голову. Конечно, холодно, даже термоодеяло не помогает. И никаких обогревателей, кроме…

– Я согрею тебя, – сказал он, уже раздеваясь.

Ника не отреагировала.

Она действительно, совсем замерзла. И так не жарко, а еще истерика эта, нервная дрожь перемешивается с дрожью от холода. Кир забрался под одеяло и осторожно обнял ее плечи, а потом прижал к себе всем телом, чтобы передать ей свое тепло. Он бы и спокойствие постарался передать, но его самого трясло едва ли не сильнее, чем Нику.

Ее волосы ароматным облаком притягивали, манили окунуть в них лицо. Только бы не наделать глупостей, только бы не сорваться…

Ника резко развернулась к нему, так что белая рука оказалась на его груди, слегка упираясь, и впилась в его лицо лихорадочным взглядом. Зеленое марево, от которого не спрячешься, не убежишь, не выдохнешь, не оторвешься… И тут эта рука скользнула выше, легла на его затылок, притянула чуть ниже. Он не успел отстраниться сразу, а потом уже не мог даже подумать об этом. Потому что оторваться от этих жарких вздрагивающих губ было невозможно. Горячее дыхание обволакивало, и Кир почувствовал, что он все-таки теряет над собой контроль.

– Что ты… Что ты делаешь… – он почти задыхался, сам уже целуя ее приоткрытые именно для него губы.

Его руки уже освобождали ее от грубоватой ткани рубашки, уже гладили ее тело. Он уже почти лежал на ней, его губы опускались все ниже, целовали шею, ключицы, груди.… И тут он поднял голову и снова взглянул в ее глаза.

Дурак. Ей не нужен ты. Ей просто нужно почувствовать что она, наконец, управляет ситуацией, что она ведет. Что секс – это не только боль и страдания, что он может быть желанным. Только это то же насилие, изощренней, тоньше, но то же. Она насилует саму себя, и ты ей в этом помогаешь.

Кир замер, облизал мгновенно пересохшие губы и отстранился.

– Что?

Он покачал головой.

– Не надо, Ника. Сейчас – не надо.

Кир лег на прежнее место, все еще дрожа, но уже от того, что уходило медленно, но неотвратимо. Притянул ее к себе, но девушка теперь уже по-настоящему уперлась руками в его грудь, закусила губу, глаза тревожно искали что-то в его лице.

– Ты хочешь меня?

– Больше всего на свете, – честно сказал он.

– Тогда…

– Нет.

Преодолевая сопротивление, Кир обнял ее.

– Я уже жалею об этом, Ника, но сейчас нельзя.

– Почему вы все знаете лучше меня что можно, а что нельзя?! – она все еще пыталась высвободиться.

– Потому что тебе сделали очень больно, тебя совсем замучили, и сейчас ты не в состоянии сама принимать правильные решения.

Ника замолчала, ее руки ослабли, и позволила обнять себя.

С ума сошел. Зачем ты отказался…

Потому что у тебя не синие глаза, не рыжие волосы, и тебя не зовут Феникс. А ей сейчас нужен именно он, а не ты. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Тебя это убивает, но ты знаешь это лучше, чем собственное имя.

Потому что ты боишься, что Ника потом не простит тебя.

Потому что кто-то должен контролировать ситуацию, и сейчас этот "кто-то" – ты.

Ника не шевелилась, Кир прижался к ней плотней. Очень хотелось спросить, но он стеснялся. Ха, вы оба обнажены, вы только что чуть не… и ты стесняешься?

– Ника. Ты сказала – “если” ребенок от _него_ … Но от кого еще? Ну, я имею в виду…

Кир замолчал, Ника тоже не издавала ни звука. Когда он уже решил что ответа не будет, услышал ее голос.

– Пашкин.

– Пашкин?!

Она вздохнула.

– Я приходила к нему в тюрьму. Один раз. По срокам вроде сходится.

Кир уткнулся в ее макушку.

– Кледнер позволил?

Ника усмехнулась.

– _Он_ не знает о том, как именно мы провели время, а к Паше _он_ меня сам послал… за разводом.

– Вы разведены?

– Да. _Он_ захотел, чтобы я пришла и сказала, что больше не люблю, и вообще не могу на него смотреть после…

Молчание.

– После чего?

– После того, что было, – не ответила она. – Паша почти поверил мне, но.… Но он знает, что даже такое не может… А может, и не знает, и поверил, и… – Ника путалась, пытаясь высказать мысль, не договаривая ее полностью. – Я видела, понимаешь? И он видел, что я видела! Этого не должно было с ним произойти. Ни с ним, ни с Димкой, ни с кем! Они обещали Димку отпустить… он только для этого! Он бы никогда… Они не могли иначе, понимаешь?

– Хорошо, хорошо. Успокойся только.

– Этот развод ничего не значит, он не значит ничего…

– Конечно, нет.

Через некоторое время Кир почувствовал, что Ника заснула. Он не шевельнулся сам, зато его мысли летели со скоростью света.

О чем она? Что эта сволочь для них придумала? Димка в своем коротком рассказе в первый раз тоже чего-то не договаривал, тогда было не важно, но сейчас потихоньку прояснялось. Кир уже понял, не маленький, намеков достаточно было. Он бы тоже… не договаривал.

Вот черт, кому-то все это может показаться ерундой, но не для Пашки, а если еще и Димку туда затянуло… Если они… их… И если еще и она там была… Феникс этот удар мог и не сдержать. На долю секунды подумалось – а ты бы смог... с Тони? Мысль обожгла, и он малодушно загнал ее подальше.

 

Утро вечера мудреней не оказалось. Оно было хуже вечера, потому что позади было то, чего не случилось, а впереди – еще одна ночь. И от этого никуда не денешься. Голова болела, и хотелось напиться. В доску и чтоб не помнить ничего. Ни совершенную вчера, как ему теперь казалось, глупость, ни страшные подозрения, ни все нарастающего желания схватить Нику и послать всех куда подальше, откуда подальше.

Забудь, Карпов. Скоро она проснется. Она тоже наверняка есть хочет. Думай о том, что нужно делать сейчас, в данный момент. И не думай о том, чего делать не нужно никогда.

Он достал пакеты с завтраком. В принципе, готовить нечего – вскрыть и щелкнуть по донышку, дальше само согреется.

– Очень вкусно пахнет.

Кир поднял голову. Ника с распущенными волосами стояла напротив, прислонившись к косяку, уже одетая в свою вычищенную Киром в корабельной чистке одежду.

– Садись, сейчас можно будет есть.

– Хорошо.

Она по-домашнему забралась с ногами на сиденье кресла второго пилота.

– Спасибо, Кир.

Он не отвел взгляда от пластикового контейнера, наблюдая, как появляется пар из отверстия в крышке.

– За что?

– За то, что ты сделал… и за то, чего не сделал.

Кир мотнул головой.

– Держи.

Ника приняла из его рук еду, ложку, поставила на колени, так и не сняв крышки.

– Кир, я спросить хотела. О чем мы вчера говорили? Мы ведь говорили о чем-то? Потом, когда…

Он взглянул ей прямо в лицо и твердо сказал:

– Нет. Ты почти сразу уснула.

Она еле заметно вздохнула и, наконец, принялась за еду.

Пока длился завтрак, Кир рассказывал ей о планете, куда они летели, о том, кто она теперь, о том, как они теперь будут жить, и чувствовал, что она слушает. Слушает и успокаивается. Вчерашнее извержение эмоций помогло ей, хоть и относительно. Как же хорошо, что он удержался! Ничего не имеет значения, кроме того, что она снова разговаривает, а не кричит шепотом, что ее руки не дрожат, что бледность ушла с ее щек, и что она не смотрит на него, как на человека, воспользовавшегося ее слабостью. Она по-прежнему считает его другом. Пусть так.

Я люблю тебя, голубка, и все сделаю, чтобы ты вернулась. Только бы больше никогда не стоять перед таким выбором. Еще одного раза я не выдержу, любимая.

 

***

 

Прошли почти сутки с того момента, как Павел переступил порог своего нового дома. Понадобилось всего пара часов, чтобы выслушать инструкции и объяснения Балу на предмет будущей жизни на этой планетке. Еще полчаса – на прочтение и запоминание собственной новой жизни. Спать он больше не мог. Выходить из дома пока было незачем и некуда. Балу попробовал поговорить о чем-то постороннем, но довольно быстро понял бесплодность этих попыток, замолчал и занялся просмотром последних новостей по местному каналу.

Некоторое время Павел продолжал перечитывать файл с рассказом-легендой о них с Никой, но на третий раз понял, что на подкорочку эта простая история уже не просто записалась. Ее туда будто намертво впечатали глубокой лазерной гравировкой.

Балу не отрывался от головизора, а Павел то присоединялся к нему, то вставал и бродил по комнатам, не обращая внимания на все еще не ушедшую ноющую боль во всем теле. В конце концов он просто вышел в другую комнату, не включая свет, привычно сел на пол и закрыл глаза. В сумерках в голову сразу полезли мысли, которые до сих пор отгонялись. От них хотелось уйти, но он понимал, что это нереально. Теперь эти мысли будут преследовать его до конца жизни. Может быть, он сможет с ними разобраться. Может быть – нет. И второй вариант его пугал. Провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, сознавая, что не можешь сам себя уважать, не зная, что чувствует человек, живущий рядом с тобой, не зная, правду ли она говорит, когда уверяет, что все нормально… а что Ника будет ему это говорить, он не сомневался. Так же, как не сомневался и в себе – он тоже будет уверять ее, что все хорошо. Хотя они оба прекрасно будут понимать, что все далеко не хорошо. И смогут ли они с этим справиться, неизвестно.

И надо ли с этим справляться? Может, потом разобраться… Сейчас Ника должна быть напугана, дезориентирована и совершенно измучена тем, что с ней происходило. Его девочка пережила такое, что никогда не должно было произойти ни с ней, ни с кем-то другим. Она нуждается в поддержке и защите. Сможет ли он ей все это дать, сейчас, когда сам разбит и почти раздавлен? Должен суметь. Потому что если после всего он не сможет и этого – лучше застрелиться сразу.

Я смогу, любимая. Ты перестанешь бояться и забудешь свои кошмары. Остальное сейчас не имеет значения. Но мы оба знаем, что я уже не тот, что раньше. Мы оба знаем, хотя ты вряд ли полностью понимаешь, какой я теперь.

А какой ты?

 

Странные незнакомые звуки.

– Пашка, это входной. Они приехали чуть раньше, чем мы их ждали. – Балу неслышно возник в дверном проеме. – Сам встретишь или я?

Ты. Лучше ты, я не готов ее увидеть, я не могу…

– Я сам.

Балу отступил, пропуская его к входной двери. Преодолеть последние шаги было тяжело, но он это сделал. Как всегда.

Дверь открылась, впуская прохладный воздух, пропитанный ароматом незнакомого морозного города, в котором чувствовался легкий оттенок родного, навсегда врезавшегося в душу, запаха.

– Привет, Пашка.

– Салют, Кир.

Голос не дрожит – это хорошо. Я спокоен, я в порядке.

Ти-Рекс быстро сжал его руку, выпустил и сделал шаг назад и в сторону, оставив в дверях Нику.

Пары секунд глаза в глаза хватило, чтобы поздороваться.

 

Балу был готов ждать еще час-два-сколько-понадобится. Ничего, Кир не сахарный, постоит в прихожей, не развалится. Не на улице ждет.

Двое в дверях застыли в яростно окаменевшем объятии, нарушать которое ни Балу, ни Ти-Рекс не решались. Прошло почти пять минут, когда Павел, наконец, словно очнулся и шагнул назад в комнату, не разжимая рук, увлекая за собой жену.

– Спасибо, ребята, – глуховато произнес он. Явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но то ли слов не мог подобрать, то ли голос отказал.

Ти-Рекс, так и не пройдя внутрь, молча смотрел в упор на Балу, словно гипнотизируя. Тот понял.

– Ну, мы пойдем. У нас рейс скоро, пора, – стараясь быть спокойным, сказал он. – Вы ведь справитесь дальше?

Павел молча кивнул, а Ника так и не подняла головы от его плеча.

– Мы позвоним. Завтра.

Балу подхватил свою небольшую сумку с вещами и быстро ретировался, понимая, что прощание на этом закончено. Когда он выскочил из входной двери на улицу, Ти-Рекс уже шел вперед, не оборачиваясь и не дожидаясь, пока его догонят.

“Вот еще, новая проблема”, – устало промелькнуло в голове Балу. Впрочем, разве это новость. Скорее, странно, что Кир с Никой долетели вовремя и, кажется, без приключений.

 

Уже почти стемнело, когда Ника, наконец, пошевелилась. С того момента, как они вместе опустились на низкий диванчик у стены, она только тихо дышала ему куда-то в шею. Ее крепкое объятие разбудило боль в ребрах, но он почти не замечал этого. Павел держал в руках самое дорогое, что жизнь когда-либо ему дарила, и если это причиняло боль – он был даже рад. Это как ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что не спишь. Она действительно здесь, рядом, она не растворится, не улетит, не превратится в туман...

Ника оторвалась от него только для того, чтобы разжать руки и положить ладони ему на плечи. Павел ждал, что она посмотрит ему в глаза, но она прижалась лбом к его груди и глухо произнесла:

– Это ты.

Не вопросительно, не удивленно – просто сказала и снова замолчала.

Она тоже никак не поверит, что не бредит, – понял Павел.

Родная, это я, конечно, это я! Я так долго запрещал себе вспоминать о тебе, что боялся потерять и не найти, но я дурак. Тебя нельзя потерять, ты всегда была со мной, хотя хорошо, что тебя там не было. Я столько не хочу тебе рассказывать, я столько не хочу слушать, что не знаю, как мы сможем вообще заговорить, но ведь заговорили же...

Ника вздохнула, и этот почти неслышный звук обжег язычком пламени.

Псих, она же реальная!

Он почти с ужасом осознал, что свой страстный монолог произнес про себя, как говорил с ней в редкие моменты самому себе позволенных мысленных "свиданий". И сейчас Ника не слышала ни слова. С этим безумием надо бороться.

– Это я, львенок.

Больше он сказать ничего не успел. Ника словно очнулась, вскинула голову, наконец впилась в его лицо глазами, полными тревожных непролитых слез. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть мираж, коснулась его щеки, пальцы запутались в волосах... Невесомость прикосновений была обезоруживающе непривычной, он совершенно отвык от нежности, от таких бережных и ласковых рук, и действительно оказался не готов к этой встрече. Не готов настолько, что не сумел сохранить спокойствие, так необходимое сейчас его Нике.

 

С тех пор, как Ника вошла в эту комнату, она словно застыла. Не видела, как уходил Кир, не слышала, как прощался Тони, плохо сознавала, что сама делает несколько шагов, и чувствовала только родное тепло сильного тела, запах, который мерещился ей столько времени, – теперь все это было рядом. Она держала его в объятиях, боясь разжать руки. Нет, умом Ника все понимала, и что это действительно ее муж, ее Пашка, и что они, наконец, вместе и даже в безопасности. Но одно дело понимать, а другое – поверить. И вот поверила она только тогда, когда у самого ее уха вздрогнул хрипловатый, теплый, единственный на свете солнечный голос.

"Это я, львенок".

Она коснулась его лица, почувствовала неловкое движение навстречу. Неловкость эта почему-то больно задела, было в ней нечто неправильное. Пальцы скользнули в золотое, запутались в отросших прядях, Павел на секунду прижался головой к ее ладони и тут же слегка отпрянул, словно испугался. И тут Ника поняла, и изнутри прорвалось отчаянное, которое до сих пор забивалось в глубину, прорвалось, потому что она не могла выдержать еще и это.

Так льнет к ласкающей руке бездомный котенок, замирая от блаженства и в то же время опасаясь удара, не зная, как долго эта рука будет нежной.

Она узнала этот страх, страх сна наяву.

Ника понемногу уже приходила в себя, ее здравый рассудок взял верх над боязнью вот-вот проснуться. Она уже поверила, что все закончилось – в то мгновение, когда услышала его голос, обращенный к ней. Теперь все ее кошмары поменялись местами с мечтами о несбыточном счастье, стали действительно просто кошмарными снами, и уж с ними она справится, ведь Пашка рядом, он снова с ней, он поможет… Но справиться с тем, что в его глазах вспыхнул тот же ужас одиночества, те же кошмары, с тем, что в этом знакомом голосе, кроме любви и нежности она слышит эхо той же безнадежности, что звучала и в ее душе – это было выше ее сил.

Она так надеялась, что при встрече все пройдет, что рядом со своим Фениксом она сможет выпрямиться, опираясь на него, что едва они окажутся вместе, как вся боль улетит, страдания забудутся. А сейчас Нике снова стало горько и страшно. Ее Фениксу все-таки подрезали крылья. И в этом виновата она, его жена. Это она привела зло в его и без того не самую безмятежную жизнь, это из-за нее ему пришлось пережить невозможное. Это из-за нее самый сильный и уверенный в себе человек, какого она знала, сейчас вздрагивает от любого легкого касания…

Слезы полились сами, и Ника больше не хотела их прятать. Она сама не знала, чего в этих слезах больше – боли, горя, нежности, страха, счастья, облегчения или вины. Это было все вместе, одним сокрушительным потоком. Она хотела что-то сказать – то ли просить прощения, то ли признаваться в любви, то ли обещать "я с тобой, я никому тебя не отдам", то ли просить никогда ее не оставлять, но вместо слов слышала только собственные рыдания.

Надежные руки мужа прижимали ее к его груди, и давно забытое чувство защищенности перемешивалось с острым желанием защищать самой. Ника подняла залитое слезами лицо, снова пытаясь произнести хотя бы его имя, и снова не смогла. Потому что никогда раньше она не видела, как плачут фениксы.

 

В эту ночь они заснули все на том же узком диванчике, не имея ни физических, ни душевных сил на то, чтобы хотя бы лечь удобнее. За несколько часов, что они провели вдвоем, вслух не было сказано ни одного слова, кроме первых слов узнавания. А им казалось, что они выкрикнули и услышали друг от друга все то, что носили в душе с момента последней встречи, что пронесли сквозь бесконечность кошмарной разлуки.

 

***

 

Три недели.

Исполнилось ровно три недели с тех пор, как Ника ступила на поверхность Кохав. И пятый рабочий день Павла.

После встречи они никак не могли расстаться, и работу искать он начал не сразу, благо, средств, оставленных Тони и Киром, на первое время хватало. С работой поначалу не складывалось, и только дней через десять бессистемных поисков знакомый Кира помог Павлу устроиться на один из местных заводиков. Да, ребята не смогли оставить их одних, и Айзек Грин, который помог им с легендой и домом, уже трижды заходил проведать, как они живут. Мужу были неприятны визиты постороннего, в сущности, человека, Ника это чувствовала, но он не мог возражать. И не стал отказываться, когда Айзек предложил помочь с работой. Было не слишком похоже на Павла – вот так безоговорочно принять помощь постороннего, однако это случилось.

Ника не могла огорчаться по поводу того, что Павел устроился, пусть и переступив через свои принципы, и им не нужно больше беспокоиться о средствах к существованию. Она впервые оказалась в положении, когда рассчитывать нужно действительно только на себя и мужа. Раньше Нику поддерживал отец, даже после замужества. Это была неявная поддержка, но на него всегда можно было положиться. Теперь же отец далеко, как и вся прошлая жизнь. Так далеко, что кажется нереальным. А реален только этот домик в три комнаты, незнакомый городок, Айзек, которому нужно доверять, потому что он приятель Кира, полная неизвестность впереди и изменившийся муж рядом.

Нет, он был все тот же Павел, тот же Феникс – рыжие волосы, синие глаза, широкие плечи, сильные руки, пушистый голос. Только это все было внешне. У Ники замирало сердце, когда она вспоминала их первую встречу на Кохав и то обжигающее чувство, которое ей трудно было назвать одним словом. И хотя уже на следующий день Павел вел себя, как и раньше – спокойный, уверенный, надежный, – но ощущение его внутренней потерянности и несвойственной ему настороженности не проходило. Он никак не мог оправиться от пережитого. Ад так просто не отпускает… Ника знала это по себе.

Еще в ту первую ночь, когда он заснул в ее объятиях, а она молча лежала рядом, ей стало ясно, что ни утром, ни вечером, ни через день, ни через неделю она не будет рассказывать ему ничего из того, что он уже не сможет изменить. Ее мальчику хватило собственных страданий. Не надо вешать на него сейчас дополнительные переживания. Да что там переживания… Ника не знала, как сказать ему о беременности. До сих пор это была только ее проблема, она одна мучилась неведением – чьего ребенка носит, как узнать правду, и как ей быть, если это _его_ ребенок? _Его_. Того, кто долго будет приходить в ее кошмары, кто может придти и в реальности, если найдет их след. Того, кто ломал ее тело и душу. Того, кто заставлял страдать ее любимого. Ника зажмурилась, но перед глазами все равно всплыли кадры тех записей, которые ее заставляли смотреть. И избавиться от этих видений было невозможно.

Она теснее прижалась к Павлу, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, провела ладонью по его руке, от плеча до пальцев, задержавшись на запястье. Тонкие шрамы от глубоких порезов, которых не было раньше. Силикен. Она помнила, как он рвался из неподдающейся паутины… Снова накатили слезы, которые невозможно было удержать, и некоторое время она боролась с рыданиями.

Нет, я ничего тебе не скажу. Я просто была с _ним_. И все. Это было не тяжело, я просто очень тосковала и хотела к тебе, вот и все трудности. А теперь ты со мной и мне вообще не на что жаловаться. Только вернись, только перестань жить тем ужасом, который надо забыть…

Она не заметила, как проблема "как я буду жить, если это ребенок Ореста" плавно преобразовалась в проблему "как он справится с тем, что в его семье может родиться ребенок их врага". И если первый вариант ее пугал, то второй просто вводил в ступор. Как сказать любимому мужу "Паша, я тут могла нагулять ребенка от Кледнера, а может, это и твой, хотя, скорее всего, нет"? Она так и не собралась с духом, чтобы начать этот разговор. А ведь скоро будет заметно даже в одежде.

Они ни разу не заговорили о том, что было после ареста. Говорили только о будущем и о прошлом "до". Последние месяцы жизни в разлуке стали запретной темой, хотя никаких уговоров об этом не было. Однако молчание не означало забвение. И сны не спрашивали – хотят ли их видеть. Не раз Ника просыпалась среди ночи в слезах, дрожа от отвращения, страха и еще свежего, не забытого чувства безнадежности. Рядом всегда был Павел, и через несколько минут она могла заснуть снова, успокоенная реальностью его тепла и силы. Но гораздо страшнее были другие пробуждения – когда она слышала сквозь сон тихий сдавленный стон мужа. В отличие от Ники он не просыпался, пока она не будила его насильно. В первый раз, еще не открывая глаз, он схватил ее руку, едва не сломав. Такого бешеного взгляда у мужа, какой у него был в момент пробуждения, она никогда не видела – даже там, в той серой камере... Он напугал ее, но еще больше, казалось, испугался сам, когда утром увидел синяки от собственных пальцев на ее руке. Ника как могла, успокоила его, а сама с тех пор старалась быть осторожнее.

Осторожнее приходилось быть и утром, и днем, и вечером. Опытным путем Ника установила, что упоминать лишний раз Кира не стоило, разговоры о Димке с Ритой можно было пропускать только в виде случайных воспоминаний “к слову”. Это было непривычно – так контролировать свои слова и мысли с Павлом, но ради того, чтобы не провоцировать его лишний раз на мрачные мысли, Ника была готова на все. Иногда ей казалось, что с ней самой и правда все в порядке, и единственная проблема – ее растущая под сердцем тайна, которую рано или поздно придется разделить с мужем. Забота о спокойствии в доме поглощала целиком, и ее это вполне устраивало. Однако ночные кошмары не давали забыть, не позволяли стать прежней полностью. Ад так просто не отпускает…

Ника была готова на все. Кроме одного.

Первые дни эта мысль ей даже не приходила в голову, да и Павлу тоже. Они просто старались как можно реже выпускать друг друга из объятий, но это больше было похоже на то, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг, на средство от страха снова потерять любимого человека, на все, что угодно – только не на страсть или желание. И им обоим не было нужно ничего больше – только чувствовать друг друга, касаться рукой руки, губами губ…

Однажды вечером, уже привычно накинув легкую сорочку, Ника скользнула в постель, и вдруг поймала на себе странный, притягивающий взгляд синих глаз. Странный, потому что непривычный. Потому что она отвыкла от таких его взглядов. Потому что не ждала их сейчас. Потому что… потому что не хотела их. Ей вдруг стало страшно – что делать, если за взглядом будут руки. Она замерла, пытаясь справиться с неожиданной дрожью испуга, не в силах отвести глаз. В голове не осталось мыслей, кроме одной – "не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо!"

Наверное, у нее вырвалось это вслух, потому что Павел рывком сел на кровати, притянул ее к себе – не так, как она ожидала, совсем не так. Ника слушала щекой биение его сердца, а в ее волосах путалось сбивчивое дыхание.

– Только ничего не бойся, львенок, со мной не бойся ничего, даже не думай. Я хочу только одного – чтобы ты не боялась больше. Все будет хорошо, с нами все будет хорошо…

Он бережно гладил ее плечи, руки, волосы, и в этой ласке не было ничего, напоминающего о том взгляде. А Ника тихо плакала без слез, пряча лицо на его груди, потому что страх не уходил. Только теперь она боялась другого. Того, что ее всегда будет вводить в ступор сама мысль о возможности чего-то больше, чем объятия и поцелуи. Того, что Павел всегда будет так нежен и будет так виновато вздрагивать голосом, а она всегда будет так прятаться от его глаз, не объясняя.

С тех пор все шло, как в первые дни. Ни разу больше Ника не чувствовала ничего, что могло бы ее смутить или напугать. Правда, она очень опасалась, что между ними возникнет стенка не-желания, которое будет невозможно преодолеть. Но никаких изменений не произошло. Никаких – если не считать того, что Нике стало казаться, будто Павел тоже вздохнул с облегчением. Но, разумеется, ей это только казалось, хотелось успокоить собственную совесть.

И вот прошло три недели, растянувшихся в месяцы ее внутренних часов, и лишь все еще почти незаметный живот убеждал в реальности календаря – они тут всего двадцать второй день.

Близился вечер. Завтра выходной, и они, наконец, смогут быть вместе с утра до ночи. Одному Богу известно, как она соскучилась. Всю неделю Павел приходил домой усталый, вымотанный. Новая работа требовала много сил не столько физических, сколько моральных, из-за непривычной для бывшего военного направленности, да и общество незнакомых, новых людей сейчас его очень утомляло. Ника ощущала, каким взведенным он уходил по утрам. Она понимала, что никто из окружающих его не задевает нарочно, никто не хочет сделать ему гадость – дело было совсем в другом. Ее муж еще долго будет налаживать отношения с внешним миром. Как и она сама. Но если вокруг нее за все время пребывания у Ореста еще попадались нормальные, хоть и работающие на него люди, то о тех существах, которые окружали на Эринии ее Феникса, она даже думать не могла без содрогания. И конечно, ему трудно привыкнуть снова к нормальному общению. Ника не могла забыть, как он отреагировал на ее первую ласку. Казалось, что он и сейчас постоянно ждет удара. Да не казалось – она была уверена, что ждет. Ждет, воспринимая каждое слово, каждый жест посторонних людей сквозь призму этого ожидания. И каждое утро Ника молилась, чтобы никто не сделал действительно резкого жеста, чтобы никто случайно не спровоцировал взрыва.

Входной сигнал. Дверь открылась, впуская холодный воздух прихожей и голоса.

– …Это не смертельно, я за завтра все решу.

– Слушай, я, кажется, сказал, что за меня ничего больше решать не надо!

Павел ворвался в комнату первым, швырнул в угол перчатки, рванул застежку куртки. Ника почувствовала, как замирает сердце от нехорошего предчувствия, но спокойно сделала два шага, подняла перчатки, аккуратно положила их на тумбочку.

– Привет, милый, – негромко сказала она. – Здравствуйте, Айзек, проходите. У меня ужин готов, если хотите…

– Здравствуйте, Ника, – отозвался тот от порога, нервно накручивая в руках собственную шапку. – Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, пойду.

– Не вздумай завтра что-то делать! Я сам со всем разберусь, ясно тебе?!

Ника поежилась. Чего-то в этом роде она и опасалась. Каменно сжатые губы, сузившиеся потемневшие глаза, сведенные брови. Кто-то, похоже, все-таки сделал резкий жест.

– Хорошо-хорошо. – Гость отступил в прихожую. – Ника, вы извините, я в другой раз как-нибудь. До свидания.

– До свидания, – кивнула она, не находя сил для дружелюбной улыбки. – Спасибо, Айзек.

Хорошо, что Грин, кажется, понимает, что происходит, и понимает правильно.

Ника шагнула к столу, но ее остановил резкий рывок, почти прыжок Павла к только что закрывшейся двери. Он ударил по кнопке, открывающей створки, и прокричал, выскакивая за порог:

– Только попробуй этот отчет ребятам отправить! Если Тони или Кир что-нибудь узнают, шею сверну!

Ника опустилась на диванчик у стола, спиной к открытым дверям. Что же случилось?

Шелест закрывающейся двери. Шаги позади, тяжелые, но ровные. Остановился у шкафа, снимает куртку, наконец.

– Ника, меня уволили.

Резкий вздох облегчения она даже не пыталась сдержать. Только-то…

– Ничего страшного. Иди, помой руки, остынет все.

Ничего страшного.

– Даже не спросишь, за что?

– За что же? – спокойно спросила она, твердо зная, что если бы убил кого-то или покалечил, его бы провожал не Айзек и не домой.

– Набил рожу одному...

Ника поднялась, шагнула к столу. Все-таки это случилось. Ну, рано или поздно все равно закончилось бы именно так. Она не знала, откуда вдруг возникла эта железная уверенность. Удивительно еще, что его просто уволили. Нет, только не надо думать, что теперь так будет всегда. Только не надо сейчас позволять себе расстроиться. Подумаешь, новую работу найдет. Пар уже выпущен, взрыв состоялся, и слава богу, что так быстро и относительно без последствий для всех...

– Он жив, надеюсь?

Ника спросила негромко, легко, фактически зная ответ, просто, чтобы не молчать. И тут же поняла, что зря надеялась. Все еще только начинается.

– А что с ним станется, – зло бросил Павел. – Я еще не совсем рехнулся.

– Ну и ладно. Раз ты его ударил, значит, было за что, – не повышая голоса, отозвалась Ника.

Он обошел вокруг стола, остановился посреди комнаты, все с тем же каменным лицом глядя в пол.

– Знаешь, я не хочу есть. Извини.

Открылась и тут же закрылась дверь в соседнюю комнату.

Ужинать в одиночестве Ника, конечно, не стала. Бездумно посидела за накрытым столом, потом поднялась и неторопливо унесла посуду, убрала еду в холодильник, загрузила посудомоечную машину, поставила теплые тарелки в кухонный шкаф. Когда поняла, что протирает абсолютно чистый стол по третьему разу, остановилась. В комнате за наглухо закрытой дверью – тишина.

“Лучше бы кричал”, – подумала Ника. Такая тишина хуже всего.

Она осторожно подошла к двери, постояла рядом, собираясь с духом, а потом решительно нажала кнопку, открывая створки. Шагнула внутрь и остановилась у порога.

Павел сидел на полу, прислоняясь к стене, руками обнимая согнутую в колене ногу. Ника замерла. Он всегда сидел так, когда у него было тяжело на душе. И почему-то именно в этот момент ей стало ясно, как он проводил время в своей камере, оставаясь в одиночестве. Но то в камере, а здесь, когда рядом она, его жена... Первый порыв – броситься к нему, обнять, поддержать – медленно растаял. Если бы ему была нужна поддержка, он бы сам пришел. Хотя нет. Именно сейчас и не смог бы придти.

Ника стояла у двери, не зная, что ей сказать или сделать. Она вдруг осознала, что совсем не понимает, как ей быть с этим новым Фениксом.

– Арсен только сказал, что я опоздал со своей операцией потому, что меня ночью жена заездила.

Павел не поднял головы, хотя Ника поняла, что обращается он к ней. Говорит без эмоций, но это-то и есть самое неправильное.

Она по-прежнему не знала, что сказать.

– Он даже обидеть не хотел, пытался к шутке свести, чтобы бригадир мне этот косяк простил на первый раз. А я...

А он услышал свое. Нике не надо было ничего объяснять. Те две твари из записей Кледнера. И ее собственное отвращение к тому, о чем легко пошутил этот неизвестный ей парень.

– Кажется, я ему нос сломал.

Ей очень хотелось услышать в его голосе сожаление. Но сожаления не было. Как и любых других эмоций.

– Что ты молчишь? – а вот сейчас что-то появилось, только никак не понять, что. – Ну, скажи, что все будет хорошо. Что все нормально.

Нет, все не нормально! И этот опасно-равнодушный голос, и этот взгляд в пол, и сцепленные в замок побелевшие пальцы. И прорвавшаяся полчаса назад злость на единственного здесь человека, который заслуживал полного доверия.

– Паша...

– Тебе надо вернуться.

– Куда?!

Он что, с ума сошел? На мгновение Нику захлестнул ужас. Вернуться? К _нему_?

Павел вскинул голову, не осознав, что именно пришло ей в голову.

– На "Киплинг". Там сейчас для тебя самое безопасное место.

Ужас медленно отступал, оставляя слабость в ногах и пустоту в голове. Какой "Киплинг", зачем?

Ника обессилено прислонилась к стене. Хотелось сползти на пол, но она чувствовала, что если поддастся слабости физически, то не сможет держаться и внутренне. А сейчас понадобятся все ее оставшиеся душевные силы. Она давно чувствовала, что такой разговор неизбежен, только не знала, по какому поводу он начнется, не знала, какие бредовые мысли крутились все последнее время в этой рыжей голове, не знала, что и как Павел скажет, и не знала, как она ответит. Еще она не знала, сможет ли вообще выдержать. Но должна была. Потому что он уже не выдержал.

Спокойнее.

– О чем ты?

Синий непонятный взгляд из-под золотистых спутанных прядей снизу вверх, усталый тусклый голос с интонациями учителя, объясняющего очевидное тупому второгоднику.

– Тебя здесь ничто не держит, ты тут только из-за моих проблем. И тут ты постоянно в опасности. На "Киплинге" _он_ тебя никогда не достанет. Там Старик, ребята, Тони, Кир… – взгляд скользнул в сторону, в стену рядом.

Надо было что-то сказать, крикнуть, возразить, обругать, броситься к нему, обнять, успокоить, поддержать. Но Ника молчала, не находя нужных слов. Она была готова к любому повороту, кроме слова "уходи". Он нес страшную чушь, как можно было это ей предложить? Что значит – ничего не держит, как он вообще до такого аргумента-то додумался?

– Ника, я знаю, что ты думаешь.

Зато я не знаю, что и чем думаешь ты!

– Ты думаешь, что готова на любые трудности, готова ждать и хочешь быть рядом, потому что ты меня любишь.

Не угадал. Я думаю, что живу только потому, что люблю тебя. И если сейчас тебя потеряю, то смысла в этой жизни вообще не останется.

– Я люблю тебя.

Ее хватало только на короткие фразы, лишь несколько слов можно было произнести уверенно и спокойно за один прием.

Павел вдруг резко вскочил, заставив Нику вздрогнуть и покачнуться. Рукой она оперлась на стену в поисках равновесия и случайно задела кнопку, закрывающую двери. Створки сомкнулись, отрезая их от освещенной гостиной. Оказывается, уже порядком стемнело, а чтобы включить свет, надо было поднять руку выше по стене, на что у Ники не хватило ни сил, ни мыслей.

– Ты любишь того меня, который был полгода назад. Понимаешь?

Он оказался совсем близко, загораживая широкой спиной бледный проем окна, но не протянул руки, не склонился ближе – просто застыл перед ней темной статуей.

– Нет, – вырвалось у Ники.

Я не понимаю.

– Нам было очень хорошо вместе. Ты была счастлива со мной, я знаю. Потому что я мог делать тебя счастливой. А потом случилось то, что случилось... – в тусклом голосе проявились незнакомые Нике нотки горького отчаяния. Она хотела, чтобы он замолчал, потому что говорить об этом было нельзя, они же не говорили про то, что случилось "потом", они оба не хотели! Но останавливать его невозможно, он должен наконец выговориться.

– И ты оказалась одна, наедине с этим скотом… Ты могла уйти от _него_ , но не ушла. Из-за меня не ушла!

Ника снова вздрогнула, на этот раз от резкого крика, молча цепляясь пальцами за стену с такой силой, что пластик должен был треснуть.

– Ты была с _ним_ потому, что боялась за меня! Я не хотел этого, видит Бог, не хотел. Я готов был умереть, чтобы освободить тебя, но все еще жив, как видишь! И если бы не ребята, вытащившие меня оттуда, как котенка за шкирку из помойного ведра, ты до сих пор оставалась бы в лапах этой твари!

Ну, вот оно. Конечно, упрямый ты мой барашек, железный мой командир. От тебя ничего не зависело. Все это время я думала, что ты страдаешь от боли и унижений, а самым страшным для тебя было именно это. И теперь, на свободе, оно снова навалилось…

– ...Теперь мы тут торчим, прячемся от людей, как прокаженные, всего боимся и ждем, что нас вот-вот найдут. И это при том, что ты-то можешь вернуться. Это из-за меня, опять из-за меня ты не можешь увидеть отца, пропадаешь в этой дыре, в вечной мерзлоте, из-за меня ты не можешь укрыться от этой суки в безопасном месте! Каждый день, пока я ковыряюсь на чертовом заводе, сюда могут придти и забрать тебя, и я снова ничего не смогу сделать! Черт, если я не в состоянии удержать даже эту гребаную работу в руках, то как я могу рассчитывать удержать тебя?

Отчаяние и невыносимая для Ники злость на самого себя, которые теперь явственно звенели в этом недавно безжизненном голосе, заставили ее выпустить стенку и качнуться к мужу.

– Паша, не надо так!

Он отшатнулся от нее, только что руками не загородился.

– Как – так? Не надо правды? Мы не можем делать вид, что все нормально и дальше! – Теперь он почти кричал. – Ты не можешь всю жизнь прожить на чувстве долга, который сама на себя повесила! Да, сейчас тебе хорошо, ты рада, что я снова рядом, я тоже был рад, безумно рад, что ты со мной, и больше нет неизвестности и одиночества. Но, Ника, эйфория пройдет, она уже проходит! И как ты будешь жить дальше, с тенью того, кто был когда-то твоим мужчиной? – Павел на секунду замолчал, странно дернув головой, словно его ударило. – Я даже не могу любить тебя, как раньше, потому что меня выворачивает от одного слова "секс"!

Теперь пришла ее очередь шагнуть назад. Какая дура!

Господи, если бы я думала не только о себе в ту ночь, когда все могло получиться! Если бы тогда потянуться навстречу тому взгляду, все сейчас было бы иначе. Это же было на поверхности, это же азбучные истины, медик хренов! После всего, что с ним сделали, самое необходимое, что ему нужно – ты, твоя любовь, и самое простое из всех возможных доказательство того, что он для тебя единственный, неповторимый мужчина. Что он мужчина, понимаешь? Они же все такие, им всем нужны эти доказательства даже в обычной жизни! А уж ему, и сейчас, после тех ужасов…

Павел расценил ее движение совершенно по-своему.

– А ты была уверена, что я щажу твои нежные чувства, боюсь напугать? – рявкнул он. – Нет, если бы я мог, я бы успокаивал тебя совсем иначе. Я бы заставил тебя забыть этого сукиного

сына, я бы сделал тебя снова счастливой! Но я и этого не могу! Ты же все знаешь, ты все видела, ты понимаешь, что Феникса больше нет, ты живешь с калекой, ты понимаешь это, но все равно тешишь себя иллюзиями. Если бы я думал, что эти иллюзии могут быть вечны, я бы хоть всю жизнь тебе подыгрывал, но они улетучатся! Ника, это сейчас ты думаешь, что все можно вернуть…

Он говорил что-то еще, но она его не слушала. Она слышала совсем другой голос, уверенный, страстный, пугающе знакомый. Кир.

"Ника, голубка моя, это сейчас ты так думаешь. Наступит такой момент, когда тебе понадобится защита. Когда тебе самой нужна будет поддержка. Когда тебе банально захочется настоящей мужской ласки. А он – не сможет. Ника, зачем ты приковываешь себя к калеке?".

– …Зачем ты прилетела? – дошло до ее сознания. Он повторил этот вопрос дважды, поэтому она и услышала его. – Кир увез бы тебя к ребятам, ты была бы в безопасности, под его защитой. Кир смог бы, он надежный, и он тебя… Ты должна была остаться с ним.

Ника услышала, наконец, что он выкричался. Последние слова прозвучали оглушительно тихо после всего отчаянного монолога. Тихо и горько. Он, похоже, уверен, что сказал все правильно, ни тени сомнения. Как всегда. Что ж, хоть что-то неизменно, это обнадеживает.

И как же это бесит.

– Я должна заткнуть тебе рот, – четко и ясно выговорила она, чувствуя, как злость на глупости, которые она выслушала, прочищает ее голову от страхов. – Больше я не должна никому и ничего. И если ты еще раз вспомнишь Карпова в разговоре о нас с тобой, ты крупно пожалеешь.

К черту, хватит хвататься за стенки. Вот она, самая надежная ее стена. И Ника не собиралась менять ее ни на какие пластобетонные произведения строительного творчества.

Она разжала, наконец, стиснутые пальцы, шагнула вперед, опережая движение Павла прочь, обхватила его шею руками и поцеловала не успевшие окаменеть губы – совсем не нежно и нерешительно, как делала это в последнее время, не судорожно, прячась от собственных кошмаров, а так, как ей хотелось сейчас, стремительно, чуть мстительно, именно затыкая, и… и страстно.

"Как он может говорить все эти гадости", – проскользнуло в голове Ники, когда она ощутила, что он отвечает на ее поцелуй, еще неосознанно, еще пытаясь высвободиться. Нет никого лучше, нет никого нужнее, нет никого, кого она бы могла полюбить так, как любит своего рыжего упрямого Феникса. И как у нее получалось так долго не вспоминать о нежности его сильных рук в тонких шрамах, о жарком дыхании, и об этой приятной неконтролируемой дрожи от его прикосновений? Как они могли столько времени не вспоминать друг о друге _так_?

Минуту назад он что-то говорил, хотел чего-то странного, она должна была ему объяснить, что он не прав, что все не так. Но что и как объяснять, когда нет сил оторваться от все еще осторожных губ, когда главное – заставить их стать неосторожными? К чертовой матери все объяснения, от них все равно мало толка.

Маленький, но очень мягкий диван оказался идеальным для того, чтобы упасть на него вдвоем. Ника на секунду застыла, когда руки мужа торопливо сорвали с нее домашнее платье, но бархатистая ткань под обнаженной спиной, запах и тепло разгоряченного, знакомого до самой мелкой впадинки, такого желанного тела заслонили все призраки, мелькнувшие было в ее сознании. Зато она вспомнила слова Павла о сексе несколькими минутами раньше, но не успела толком задуматься над ними. Он прижал ее к себе, уже не бережно, а требовательно, жадно, яростно – и она ощутила, что ее опасения напрасны. Больше Ника уже не вспоминала ни о его словах, ни о своих страхах. Она оказалась слишком занята.

 

Все вспомнилось утром.

Ника проснулась первой. Поначалу из всех мыслей в голове светилась только одна – какой же красивый у нее мужчина, как же хорошо лежать в его бережных и таких надежных объятиях. Потом заскреблась совесть – Ника всю ночь проспала на его руке, наверняка ему жутко неудобно, и рука затекла. Она осторожно выбралась из постели, Павел тут же перевернулся на бок, подсунул освободившуюся ладонь под щеку и смешно поморщился, не просыпаясь.

Ника тихо постояла рядом, любуясь его разгладившимся лицом, пока не почувствовала, что замерзает, и тогда направилась в ванную, прихватив одежду. И вот там, когда она причесывалась, глядя в зеркало, на нее накатило. Они ликвидировали одну проблему из многих. Но что делать с остальным? Все осталось, как было – необходимость оставаться взаперти на этой мерзлой планете, опасность быть обнаруженными, чужие люди, проблемы с работой, кошмары прошлого… и этот ребенок.

Ника вспомнила прошедшую ночь, закрыла глаза. Как долго она еще сможет скрывать от мужа правду? Он скоро сам все поймет. Нельзя тянуть.

– Доброе утро, – тихо сказали за спиной.

Ласковые руки обхватили талию, прижали Нику к сонно-теплому телу позади, она ощутила нарочито шумный выдох в только что расчесанные волосы, разметавший уложенные прядки. Все, как раньше. Неужели ему было нужно так мало, чтобы успокоиться, неужели достаточно было просто заставить его высказать все, что он надумал за долгие месяцы, а потом разметать мрачные мысли и сомнения своей любовью? Зачем же она так долго ждала…

– Я тебя разбудила?

– Я снова разучился спать один. – Павел поднял лицо из ее волос, встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале. – Что случилось? Что-то не так?

Разволновался, посерьезнел. Все так, солнышко, не в тебе дело.

– Нет, все хорошо. Но нам надо поговорить.

Павел снова вздохнул, опуская лицо обратно.

– Можно, я хоть умоюсь и поем? – почти жалобно спросил он ей в затылок.

– Можно, – не удержалась она от улыбки. Он думает, что она будет поднимать вчерашние темы или о работе заговорит…

Ника выскользнула из его рук, парой взмахов расчески привела в порядок растрепавшиеся волосы и вышла. Ей еще надо было собраться с духом и придумать, с чего начать. Жаль разрушать хрупкую атмосферу счастья и доверия, которая восстановилась с этой ночи, но если она больше не хочет игр в "у нас все хорошо", и хочет сохранить это самое доверие, надо сказать сейчас.

Завтрак прошел в тишине. Однако даже несмотря на свои растущие колебания и опасения, Ника чувствовала, что это совсем иное молчание, чем бывало до сих пор. Это мирное, уютное, домашнее молчание вдвоем. Как же не хочется заставлять только-только пришедшего в себя мужа снова возвращаться к мыслям о Кледнере, снова переживать. А вдруг он не сможет принять новость? Они так хотели еще одного ребенка, но она все тянула, все боялась чего-то… Нет, слава Богу, что они были одни, когда все это случилось, страшно представить, что в этот ад мог быть втянут их сын или дочка.

Но они же хотели _своего_ ребенка. Своего, без сомнений и черной тени их врага над маленькой головкой. Что она будет делать, если он не сможет?

Звякнула чашка о блюдце, она вздрогнула. Павел аккуратно отодвинул посуду от себя и сложил руки на столе, глядя на Нику. Она понимала, что тянуть больше нельзя, но слова так и не находились. Он такой спокойный, такой светлый, ему сейчас так хорошо.

– Я сегодня пойду к бригадиру, – сказал Павел, по-своему истолковав ее молчание. – Айзек сказал, что тот только кричал вчера, а официально будет подавать документы об увольнении в понедельник. У меня есть два дня, чтобы постараться все уладить. А потом я к Арсену самому зайду. Извинюсь. Он ведь правда ни в чем не виноват.

– Хорошо, – остановила его Ника. – Это правда хорошо, все правильно. Раньше ты прекрасно улаживал все проблемы, у тебя и сейчас должно получиться. А не получится – ну, найдешь другую работу. Я хотела говорить не об этом. Не о тебе.

Павел склонил голову чуть набок, словно присматриваясь к ней внимательнее. Не дождавшись продолжения, вскочил, сделал несколько шагов, опустился на пол рядом с ее стулом и взял ее сцепленные руки в свои.

– Мы больше не будем молчать, да? – тихо спросил он. – Ты только не бойся меня. Пожалуйста.

Ника кивнула.

– Я беременна.

Синие глаза расширились, пальцы сильнее сжали ее руки.

– Четвертый месяц.

Взгляд его слегка затуманился, но рук он не разжимал. Сейчас осознает, сейчас поймет то же, что поняла она, и его будут разрывать те же мысли, которые не дают покоя ей самой.

– Помнишь, там… когда я пришла за... я пришла с документами?

Он помнил.

– Это тогда. Я знаю, я уверена.

Она сказала это на одном дыхании. Не собиралась говорить, хотела поделиться всеми своими сомнениями, но не смогла. Хватит. Не сейчас. Все равно избавиться от ребенка она не сможет, даже если есть веские основания думать, что он не от мужа. Не сможет, и все. Потому что если это их с Пашкой ребенок – как можно его убить, по ошибке… Нет. Ребенок родится. И она сможет разобраться в себе за оставшиеся шесть месяцев. Они вместе смогут. Но сейчас – пусть ее муж не будет мучиться подозрениями, которые они все равно не смогут подтвердить или опровергнуть.

– Ребенок? – как-то потерянно переспросил Павел и опустил голову, уткнулся лбом в их сплетенные руки на ее коленях. – Наш?

– Наш, – кивнула Ника, надеясь, что голос звучит уверенно. – Непременно наш.

– Здесь? Сейчас?

О Господи… Он же совсем о другом думает! Может, оно и хорошо, конечно.

– Здесь. И не сейчас, а почти через полгода. Мы справимся. У нас есть время все устроить, подготовиться. Ты не волнуйся.

Она снова пыталась его успокоить, а в ней самой нарастала тревога. Он реагировал не так, как она ждала. И не подумал об Оресте, но зато снова почувствовал груз проблем. Он снова думает, что не справится. Только не это, пожалуйста!

– Так, значит, я к бригадиру. Это не такая уж плохая работа, – вдруг ясно сказал Павел и быстро поднялся на ноги, увлекая за собой и Нику. – Если я удержусь тут, то через полгода сам смогу получить бригаду. Ты же знаешь, я не могу не командовать. И это совсем другие деньги.

Ника высвободила руки и притянула к себе его голову, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо. Он опять пытается изображать, что все в порядке?

– У нашего ребенка будет нормальный дом и нормальная жизнь. Я тебе обещаю.

"У нашего". Как долго ты будешь так думать, Паша?

И только когда он поцеловал ее крепко, радостно и, моментально одевшись, выскочил за дверь, она поняла, что он не изображал ничего. Он получил цель. Не просто "выжить в тылу врага", а цель – вернуться к жизни, наладить работу – ради того, кто готовится появиться на свет. Вот только что ты принесешь нам, маленький?

Ника снова опустилась на стул и замерла, положив ладонь на живот, словно прислушиваясь – что ей ответят…


	10. Chapter 10

### Глава 9

 

От Балу Дмитрий знал, что на Эринии все прошло гладко. Он знал, что ребята встретились, что их легенда пока надежно работает, что на той далекой планетке, вдали от основных магистралей Содружества, ими никто не интересуется. С одной стороны, это было хорошо. Потому что чем глуше место, где они сейчас живут, чем безразличнее люди вокруг, тем безопаснее. Но безопасность не всегда синоним счастья.

Балу сказал, что они с Ти не стали вмешиваться в адаптацию ребят на планете – опять же, в целях безопасности, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания своей суетой вокруг новых жителей маленького городка. Звучало все безобидно и действительно безопасно. Только вот Дмитрий слишком хорошо помнил, каково это – вновь вливаться в общество, которое, в общем-то, не имеет никакого желания принимать обратно "отколовшихся". Конечно, в новой жизненной истории Лазаревых-Беляевых нет таких вывертов, как судимость за убийство. Зато в их старой истории столько боли, страданий и грязи, сколько Дмитрию и не снилось. Он боялся думать о том, что происходило с Павлом и Никой там, откуда их вытащили, но, зная обстановку, зная Кледнера, побывав там, пусть и недолго, он не мог не понимать, насколько все было плохо.

Когда он сам оказался на свободе, ему было несладко, но он был наедине с собой. Рядом не было такой же покалеченной души, за которую на нем лежала бы ответственность. А потом пришла Тина и помогла подняться, найти общий язык с окружающими, устроиться так, чтобы чувствовать себя не отшельником, а полноправным членом общества, забыть пережитой ужас – в буквальном смысле "забыть".

Ребята сейчас одни на чужой планете, среди незнакомых людей, вынужденные скрывать правду о себе, прятаться и постоянно ожидать разоблачения. Наверняка будут проблемы и с кошмарами, и с привыканием друг к другу снова… А ведь Ника еще и беременна. Сколько еще нужно взвалить на себя Фениксу, сможет ли он справиться?

Дмитрий понимал, что сможет. Потому что это – Феникс. Но чего ему это будет стоить, никто не знает.

Он доставал звонками Балу, пару раз – Ти-Рекса. Те в один голос успокаивали, говорили, что понимают его беспокойство, но ему пока лучше быть в стороне.

– Дим, ему нужно время. Им обоим нужно время, чтобы хоть успокоиться.

Балу на экране голографона был сама душевность – мягкий взгляд, приподнятые в жесте "ну, не нервничай, дорогой" брови, спокойный голос, заботливые интонации… Добрый дядюшка Энтони.

– Тони! – предостерегающе сказал Дмитрий. – Пожалуйста, не веди себя со мной, как с идиотом или ребенком. Ты понятия не имеешь, что для них значит "хоть успокоиться". Ты знаешь, как и сколько времени успокаивался я? А на моем счету всего пара недель той прелестной жизни, которой Пашка жил несколько месяцев.

– Ну, ты и не Пашка.

– Спасибо, я в курсе. Только тебе не кажется, что вы слишком его переоценили? Он живой человек, между прочим.

– Поэтому тебе и говорят – дай ему время оправиться.

Дмитрий услышал, как открылась дверь позади, но не обернулся. Тина не помешает.

– Тони, прошло уже почти полтора месяца. Вы хоть раз там были? Вы знаете, что с ними происходит? Как Ника себя чувствует?

– Слушай, – в голосе Балу прорезалось раздражение, – ты только не выворачивай все так, будто ты один о Фениксе печешься, а мы тебе мешаем, ладно? Мы ж тебе каждую неделю докладываем. У Кира там знакомый, мы его просили заглядывать к ребятам. Ты ж знаешь…

– А ты знаешь Пашку! Уверенным с вашим знакомым можно быть только в одном – они живы и Ника здорова. Все остальное не узнает никто посторонний, понимаешь? Когда это Феникс докладывал всем о своих проблемах? А они у него есть, поверь мне!

– Так, чего ты хочешь? Хочешь рвануть в место, куда мы сами опасаемся летать, чтобы не скомпрометировать их? За тобой за первым будут следить!

– Кто? Ты хочешь сказать, что люди Кледнера пасут меня все это время и отслеживают мои передвижения?

– А ты уверен, что нет?

– Уверен!

Он и правда был уверен. Если первое время после освобождения Павла и Ники они с Тиной ощущали присутствие посторонних рядом, то последние три недели были спокойны и безмятежны, если не считать того, как Дмитрий сходил с ума от невозможности "рвануть", по выражению Балу.

– Тьфу ты. Что с тобой делать?

– Пристрелить! – Дмитрий потерял терпение.

– Дать по голове, чтобы не высовывался еще пару недель. А там… мы спланируем маршрут посложнее, и лети, черт с тобой. Ты кого угодно достанешь, Индиго.

– Пару недель? – спросил Дмитрий с вспыхнувшей надеждой на благополучный исход этого неоригинального до вязкости в зубах разговора.

– Надеюсь, этого хватит, – пожал плечами Балу. – Мы тебе перезвоним ближе к делу. – До связи!

Экран погас.

Дмитрий повернулся к Тине, ожидающей окончания.

– Зуб даю, пару недель он придумал только что и исключительно мне назло. Чтоб остаться хозяином положения.

– Ты считаешь? – вопросительно склонила голову Тина.

Дмитрий усмехнулся.

– Нет, конечно. Наверное, они тоже правы, по-своему. Только мне все равно надо его увидеть.

 

Через две недели Тина проводила его до лайнера. Накануне она решительно отмела очередное предложение лететь вместе.

– Думаю, я буду там лишней, Дим. Ты справишься, все будет хорошо. Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Надеюсь, ты вернешься. А потом, когда-нибудь…

Когда-нибудь. Да.

– Я вернусь, смеешься, что ли? Мне отпуск дали всего на две недели. Я не горю желанием потерять лучшую работу в моей жизни.

Стоя у входа на посадочную платформу, он пытался еще раз прощупать будущую встречу – как она пройдет, не испортит ли он все, примет ли его Пашка…

– Я тебе сказала, что все будет хорошо. Только не позволяй своим тревогам заглушить твои чувства. – Тина попыталась поймать его руку, уже не первый раз за утро, но Дмитрий снова не дал ей этого сделать.

– Как бы то ни было, но это мои тревоги. И они тоже – мои чувства. В другой раз, нейтрализатор, ладно? – он улыбнулся, чтобы она не расстраивалась, но понимал, что ее вряд ли обманет внешнее спокойствие.

– Тогда иди и не морочь голову мне, себе и своему Фениксу тоже.

Тина шагнула к нему вплотную, приподнялась на цыпочки, быстро поцеловала и отстранилась раньше, чем он успел ее обнять.

– Все, посадка уже заканчивается. Будь осторожен и возвращайся, пожалуйста.

Она развернулась, стремительно пошла к выходу. Тина боялась, что он может не вернуться. Глупая девочка… Он остро пожалел, что нет времени догнать ее и успокоить. Ничего, две недели – совсем недолго. К тому же, он может вернуться намного раньше. От этой мысли ему стало страшно самому, и в лайнер он сел в довольно тревожном состоянии.

Дмитрий отказался звонить Фениксу заранее, хотя его номер Балу передал при последней встрече вместе с инструкциями, как безопаснее добраться до Кохав, и как его там найти. Казалось, что свалиться как снег на голову было лучшей идеей – у Пашки не будет времени долго раздумывать, и совесть не позволит ему отказаться встречи с человеком, который ради него пролетел пол-Содружества.

Однако чем ближе Дмитрий подлетал к цели своего вояжа, тем больше сомнений им овладевали. Но отступать было уже некуда. Да и незачем. Пора было закончить эту эпопею.

 

Маленький обледенелый городок оказался действительно маленьким. Единственная гостиница, рассчитанная на десять номеров, почти пустовала. Дмитрий был слишком взволнован, чтобы задумываться о бытовых мелочах, и едва отмечал краем сознания, что портье ему дежурно-вежливо улыбается, что надо достать кредитку из кармана, что его номер на втором этаже, и что вскоре он остался один. Все его мысли занимал звонок, который он собирался сделать, и только отсутствие голографона в номере заставило осознать, что он находится далеко не в центре Содружества.

На звонок долго не отвечали, и Дмитрий уже собирался отключиться, когда в наушнике наступила резкая тишина, а потом на ее фоне знакомый резанувший душу хрипловатый голос отозвался недружелюбным: "Беляев, слушаю".

Произнести первые два слова было трудно, но надо было говорить быстро, пока Фениксу не надоело ждать.

– Привет, Пашка.

После непродолжительного молчания услышал совершенно неудивленное:

– Привет, Дим.

– А я в городе, – довольно глупо ляпнул он.

– В каком? – осведомился Павел.

Дмитрий вздохнул.

– В вашем. Только что прилетел.

Павел молчал, и он продолжил, решив, что тянуть тут нечего:

– Мне надо тебя увидеть.

– Я и не думал, что ты прилетел пейзажами полюбоваться, – отозвался Павел, явно раздумывая над ситуацией.

Секунд через десять он назвал адрес какой-то местной забегаловки, но Дмитрий попросил найти место, где бы не было много народа.

После короткого молчания в наушнике хмыкнули:

– Много народа? В этом городишке? Шутишь? К тому же на улице, если ты не заметил, не Рио-де-Жанейро. Прохладно.

Дмитрий молчал, и тогда на том конце канала тоже вздохнули.

– Недалеко от гостиницы есть нечто вроде сквера. Там мало кто бывает. Встретимся там, а потом все равно пойдем в бар. Ненавижу мороз.

Этот разговор заставил Дмитрия окончательно упасть духом. Ровный, даже безразличный, голос Пашки теперь казался таким же застывшим, как пейзаж за окном. Тина говорила, что все будет хорошо, пыталась убедить его, что он зря волнуется. Только все это уже не имеет никакого значения. Потому что когда они встретятся, все вероятные иллюзии развеются. Лицом к лицу – никакой самообман не сможет выжить. Да он уже начал таять. Ничто не может исправить то, что было между ним и Фениксом. Прежний безнадежный страх быть оттолкнутым поднял голову. Все то время, что Дмитрий провел на Фрейе, он старался переубедить себя, пытался заглушить опасения, поверить, что Пашка понял, что не держит зла и не думает о нем плохо. Он много раз представлял себе эту встречу, и казалось, что он знает правильные слова, знает, что думает Пашка, что… Но все это оказалось бесполезным сейчас, когда они вот-вот должны были встретиться в реале.

Мороз обжег легкие и заставил слегка задохнуться, когда Дмитрий шагнул из дверей гостиницы на улицу. Действительно, долго тут находиться – никакой романтики. Придется искать помещение. Если понадобится. Потому что по мере приближения момента встречи все яснее становилось, что надобность эта вряд ли возникнет. Как бы он ни волновался, но отвращение и презрение не ощутить будет невозможно, даже если Пашка будет тщательно скрывать эти чувства.

Место встречи он нашел почти сразу. Оставалось еще несколько минут. Феникс всегда был пунктуален, а вот сам Дмитрий частенько опаздывал… но сегодня наоборот, раньше пришел. Никак не получается все делать вовремя.

– Димка.

Дмитрий резко повернулся вокруг своей оси и замер, захваченный отчаянно синим взглядом. Несколько секунд он не мог издать ни звука, только смотрел в эти глаза, пытаясь понять, что там, в этой синеве, что за этими сжатыми губами, и что сделают в следующий момент эти спрятанные в карманы руки.

– Димка, я так боялся, что ты не придешь.

Он уловил в голосе друга облегчение, радость и нечто, что не смог распознать, но ответил почти моментально, не слишком соображая, что именно произносит:

– Стоило пиликать в такую даль, чтобы просто поболтать по связи.

На секунду Павел изменился в лице и сказал совсем другим тоном:

– Кстати, об этом я хотел поговорить отдельно…

Начинается. "Зачем приехал, "хвост" наверняка привел, о чем ты думал, когда научишься включать голову и думать мозгом, а не эмоциями".

– …но уже не хочу, – закончил тот и протянул руку.

Дмитрий автоматически ответил, но только когда он ощутил теплое сильное рукопожатие, до него дошло, что все в порядке. Что Тина была права.

В бар они вошли, протиснувшись в двери вдвоем одновременно – просто не сообразили, что надо слегка рассредоточиться. Свободных столиков было довольно мало. Выходной день, мороз снаружи и небольшой выбор забегаловок согнали в этот бар сравнительно много народу, как и опасался Дмитрий поначалу. Только сейчас ему это было уже все равно, потому что стало плевать на всех, мир сузился до них двоих, как только их ладони соприкоснулись. А чтобы посторонние эмоции не мешали ему, он привычно заблокировался, как учила Тина, оставив окно только для Павла.

Первым делом, когда они заняли столик в углу небольшого зала, Павел потребовал подробного отчета о "где, как, с кем и что вообще в мире делается". О мире Дмитрий был готов рассказывать намного охотнее. Однако все же пришлось перейти и к себе. Он аккуратно замял в рассказе период сразу после Эринии, чтобы не загружать друга ушедшими проблемами.

– Работу нашел. И даже по специальности, представляешь? А через пару месяцев снова учиться буду. Восстановили.

– Вернешься на Землю?

– Вообще-то, мне еще года четыре близко подлетать нельзя, – напомнил Дмитрий.

– Черт. Извини.

– Ну, на фоне твоих проблем, мои – просто легкий утренний туман.

– А Ритка? – перевел разговор Павел. – Она ж тоже училась.

Дмитрий усмехнулся.

– Наверное, так и учится.

– Наверное?

– Мы с ней даже не встретились после моего освобождения. Знаешь, последнее время на Земле все было… хуже, чем я говорил. А тут… я пропал, потом она получила запись нашей с тобой последней встречи от одного доброжелателя… И не только с тобой, – легко выговорил он. Неважно уже, все же давно ясно.

Дмитрий хотел было сказать об аборте, но передумал. Пашке это совсем не нужно сейчас.

– Она на развод подала. Я даже не понадобился. Привилегия зэка – развод по щелчку пальцев.

Наступило короткое молчание, потом Павел осторожно спросил:

– И ты все это время был один?

– Трудно поверить, да? – усмехнулся Дмитрий. – В общем-то, вполне мог бы и один. Мне некоторое время не до девушек было, сам понимаешь.

И опять это сказалось легко, как будто он разговаривал сам с собой.

– Я понимаю. Не рассказывай, если не хочешь.

– Ее зовут Тина. Она здорово помогла мне в самом начале. Мы работаем вместе… и живем тоже.

Павел улыбнулся неожиданно прежней улыбкой, повторив слова Ти-Рекса:

– Есть вещи, которые не меняются. Индиго в одиночестве не останется. Хотел спросить – хорошая ли девчонка, но вопрос лишний, да?

– Лишний, – улыбнулся и Дмитрий. – Очень хорошая. И она… Она тоже индиго.

Павел лишь секунду обдумывал услышанное, потом кивнул, ничем не выражая ни удивления, ни любопытства:

– Ну и хорошо. Тебя давно надо на место поставить, чтобы не задавался своей исключительностью.

Дмитрий возмущенно фыркнул, но вовремя спохватился – Пашка же просто подкалывает его.

– Как у тебя получилось нас вытащить?

Дмитрий вспыхнул, те долгие пара месяцев абсолютной беспомощности словно навалились на грудь, не давая вздохнуть..

– Я не… Это не я.

– Дим, они ничего не узнали бы без тебя. Балу особо не рассказывал, но я так понял, что если бы не твой звонок, мы бы до сих пор были… там. Но у тебя с твоей статьей и наверняка слежкой никаких шансов не было… Так как?

Дмитрий обратил внимание на салфетку перед собой на столе. Узор на ней можно было изучать бесконечно.

– Индиго, когда ты замолкаешь, это выглядит подозрительно.

Ужасно не хотелось врать. Ладно.

– Из Хана выбил коммуникатор с доступом к базе "Киплинга", – неохотно ответил он, не отрывая глаз от стола.

Затянувшееся металлическое молчание заставило поднять взгляд.

Теперь салфетку рассматривал Павел. И только бешено играющие желваки говорили о том, что мысли его далековато отсюда.

– Я встретил его на Фрейе, у него там брат, оказывается. Мы немного побеседовали… Он улетел, – тихо сказал Дмитрий. – Пашка, я не смог его...

– Жаль.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Дмитрий снова не мог понять, что чувствует. Ощущение "я опять подвел" уже не гасилось мыслями о том, что тогда было важнее думать об освобождении самого Феникса, а не о мести...

Ты ведь мог это сделать. Но не сумел.

– Забудь, Димка, – с усилием произнес Павел. – Ты не мог этого сделать.

– Мог.

– Ты никогда не сможешь быть таким, как я или Кир.

"Ты никогда не сможешь быть сильным", – продолжил про себя Дмитрий.

– Тебе и нельзя быть таким, – перебил его мысли Павел. – Ты не должен никого убивать, хватит с тебя "Киплинга". Нельзя больше переступать через собственную сущность. Ты и так слишком много сделал с собой… того, чего не должно было произойти.

– Эта сука…

– Не заводись. – Павел явно успокаивал и себя тоже, вполне успешно. – Хан свое получит.

Он протянул руку, и его пальцы уверенно сжали руку Дмитрия, безвольно застывшую у злополучной салфетки. Это прикосновение, как и в прежние времена, заставило того встряхнуться. Пашка прав. Во всем. И он снова понял все правильно, даже удивительно, как можно было сомневаться в его отношении к их дружбе. Дмитрий ответил на пожатие этих знакомых пальцев, и некоторое время ловил полузабытое, но по-прежнему родное тепло самого близкого на свете человека. Ощутить себя снова рядом, снова связанным с Фениксом, снова иметь возможность с чистым сердцем называть себя его другом – это счастье, за каждую минуту которого можно было отдать все на свете.

Только все равно было нечто, мешающее ему полностью раствориться в ощущении покоя. Постороннее, неясное чувство замешательства со стороны Павла. Неприятно знакомое, сам испытывал точно такое же не так давно. Это чувство было тем самым, что показалось Дмитрию в друге странным в первые секунды встречи. И сейчас всплывшее имя Хана словно подтолкнуло, разбудило это неясное, уснувшее было во время их разговора.

Павел хотел что-то сказать, но не мог себя заставить произнести хоть слово. И это было так странно, что у Дмитрия по спине прошел холодок. О чем ты думаешь, Феникс? Он сфокусировался на Павле, благо их руки все еще соприкасались – так было легче. Он не знал, что ищет, но оно нашло его само – жгучее, неприятное, выкручивающее чувство вины, смущение, отвращение и даже страх. На этот раз Дмитрий понял все правильно. Все это было направлено не на него, а на самого Феникса. И только полный идиот мог бы не понять, чем все это вызвано. Дыхание мгновенно перехватило.

– Пашка, не надо, – потребовалось только вытолкнуть его имя, и остальные слова покатились сами собой, будто перебивая и отталкивая друг друга: – Не надо об этом, хорошо? Я понимаю, этого всего не должно было быть, но оно было, и от этого никуда не денешься.

– Я так ждал тебя, Димка. И очень боялся, что ты не простишь.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения, не за что, потому что нельзя было иначе, потому что я все равно…

– Я и сейчас боюсь, – перебил его Павел, поднимая взгляд. – Потому что ты не знаешь всего.

– Ты тоже не знаешь, – выдохнул он, пугаясь собственных слов, которые надо было сказать. Пусть лучше злится, пусть все же презирает, но только не кается, не чувствует еще и этой вины за то, в чем не виноват. – Ты думаешь, что тогда сделал хуже, думаешь, что было плохо, а ты совсем меня добил. Все не так. Ты не веришь, не можешь поверить, но все не так. Ты бы никогда не смог сделать мне хуже. Ты… ты сделал все наоборот, все правильно, единственно правильно. Главное – мы оба живы, правда? Но дело не только в этом.

Все равно рано или поздно Пашка поймет. Лучше самому, сразу, сейчас, пока можно еще что-то объяснить, пока он слушает.

– Я никогда не думал о нас _так_ , никогда, честное слово, ты же знаешь, мне не до того было, я же вечно первый парень на деревне, девчонки штабелями… но только это необязательно _думать_.

Пальцы Павла сжались сильнее, заставляя замолчать.

– Ты прав. Не надо больше об этом.

А ведь он понял. Раньше, чем Дмитрий сказал. Давно понял, что "не думать" не значит "не чувствовать". Понял, принял и все. Точка. И все-таки, больше всех слов и взглядов сейчас значила рука Павла, так и не отнятая, ни разу не дрогнувшая, не оставившая.

Дмитрий больше не испытывал потребности в ограждении себя от окружающего. Самая большая тревога последних месяцев ушла, оставив легкость освобождения. Можно было снова впустить все краски и оттенки жизни вокруг. И даже нужно. Он устал держать этот невидимый барьер между собой и всеми остальными.

Привычный фон ворвался в сознание, наполняя его ощущением причастности ко всему, что сейчас происходит рядом и в отдалении. И как только первое потрясение, всегда сопровождающее переход от пустоты ко всему сразу, улеглось, его словно тряхнуло.

Дмитрий резко поднялся на ноги, выдернул руку из пальцев Павла, заставив того удивленно вскинуть голову. Но объяснять что-нибудь он сейчас не мог, ему важнее было разобраться, что же это было. Как будто из солнечного дня ему прямо в лицо ударил поток болотной жижи, и солнце исчезло. Это чувство трудно было перепутать с чем-то другим. Только одно явление на свете могло внушить ему такое знакомое ощущение гадливости и опасности одновременно. Только одно. И именно в него страстно не хотелось верить.

Зачем он тут? Следил? Я все-таки привел хвост? Почему я не почувствовал его раньше? Черт, зачем надо было так наглухо закрываться… Где ж он, почему не нападает?

– Что случилось, Индиго? – требовательно спросил Павел, возвращая его на землю.

– Где Ника? – спросил Дмитрий, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. Он уже понял, и это не было ошибкой.

– Что? – тихо переспросил Павел, тоже поднимаясь.

– Хан здесь, – выдохнул Дмитрий. – Где она?

Павел молча развернулся и стремительно пошел к двери, оттолкнув попавшихся на пути посетителей и снеся пару стульев, подвернувшихся под ноги. Дмитрий рванул за ним, так же мало обращая внимания на то, что мешалось на пути.

Эта тварь не должна дотронуться до Ники, этого нельзя допустить.

 

***

 

Ну, что за жизнь? Когда, наконец, это кончится? Как надоело зависеть от ситуации, от настроения другого человека, как надоело вечно стремиться встретить своих врагов, по тем или иным причинам. Покой нам только снится. Что ж, единственное что радует, это то что "им" покой тоже – только снится.

События после Фрейи разворачивались очень стремительно. Жалея до потери пульса, что пропустил феерическое действо "Феникс-гладиатор", Хан с расширенными глазами выслушал последние новости. Вся элита, собравшаяся поглазеть на бойню века, лицезрела, как вместо того, чтобы быть размазанным по песку, триумфальный гладиатор чуть не угробил Кледнера, всадив ему нож в грудную клетку. Он только чуть-чуть промахнулся и не задел ни сердца, ни крупных сосудов, Боссу повезло. Случился натуральный хаос. Хан даже затруднялся представить полный масштаб этой бури. Еще он затруднялся понять, как именно Феникс потом упорхнул из уже намертво запаянной клетки, захватив при этом свою красотку. Хотя, после размышления и проверки некоторых фактов, дело начало проясняться. Энтони Смит и Кирилл Карпов – это вам не шутки. Командиры элитных подразделений просто так свои звания и регалии не получают. Да, это точно они. У Хана начало проясняться в голове, и он вспомнил, очень смутно, последний разговор с Язвой. Тот напрямую ничего не мог сделать для своего любимого Феникса, но воспользоваться невменяемостью Хана и привлечь к этому богоугодному занятию Ти-Рекса и Балу – запросто.

Итак, они сбежали.

Последующая беседа с Боссом дала понять, что девятые врата ада можно считать открытыми. Кледнер был, мягко говоря, недоволен, а когда такой человек как Кледнер недоволен, правильнее прикинуться шлангом и не стоять на свету. Или сделать так, чтоб недовольным он быть перестал. Это значит – вернуть девчонку. Лучше, конечно, в комплекте с ее синеглазым героем. Однако встречаться с Фениксом Хану совсем не хотелось. Недовольство Феникса, у которого свободны руки, ничем не лучше недовольства Кледнера.

Посвящать Босса в свои планы раньше времени Хан счел преждевременным. А вдруг не выйдет? Зачем дразнить льва…

Вопрос "где искать", отпал почти сразу. Где Феникс, там рано или поздно появится Язва. Это как пить дать. Влюбленный щенок не может быть долго вдалеке. А где Язва – известно. Значит, нужно просто набраться терпения, не попадаясь особо Боссу на глаза, и проследить за щенком. План простой, как инструкция к тостеру. Один из служащих трансстанции за умеренную плату выдавал ежедневный отчет о передвижениях Гордеева. Как только станет известно, что тот собрался на прогулку, Хан будет наготове. Он решил взять с собой двух своих самых надежных людей. Так, для равновесия, чтоб спокойней было, но больше не нужно – чтобы не привлекать внимания своих же раньше времени.

Обойти бывшего командира и его дружка и увести у них из-под носа девчонку. А потом – ву-аля, Босс! День рождения в этом году пришел раньше. Вот ваша звезда, наслаждайтесь! А потом можно будет навести его и на Феникса. Пусть сам с ним разбирается.

Как и ожидалось, Язва не заставил себя долго ждать. Через несколько недель он расстался со своей новоиспеченной подружкой и отчалил в неизвестном направлении. Пропетляв для конспирации по нескольким трассам, он остановился в вечной мерзлоте, на Кохав. Да, командир, лучше и не придумаешь. Заснеженный рай на двоих, теремок посреди ничего. Вычислить означенный теремок оказалось проще, чем он опасался. В городишке, куда их привел щенок, за последнюю пару месяцев прибавилось не так много новоселов. И среди десятка человек семейная парочка Беляевых светилась ясным светом: "это мы, приходи и забирай!". Даже имена не потрудились сменить. Самоуверенность – вот что губит таких, как Павел Лазарев.

Глядя из затемненного окна аэрокара на заветный дом, Хан вспомнил, как несколько лет назад запустил этот водоворот несчастий для Феникса и Индиго. Тогда, сидя в кустах с Дэном и следя за двумя придурками китаезами. Тогда начал, сейчас закончит. Не будет вам покоя. Не будет.

 

Так, Язва засел в гостинице, но уже звонил своему рыжему бойфренду. Трясся, как осиновый лист, от волнения. Ну, понятное дело. После того рокового соития в камере на Эринии мальчики больше не виделись. Конечно, тяжело быть спокойным, такие эмоции, такие воспоминания... Оттого что он волнуется, он и не замечает ничего вокруг, не чувствует опасности. На это Хан и рассчитывал. Эмпат Великолепный ничего не просечет, пока не станет поздно.

Встреча назначена на сегодня же, в городе, как сообщил следивший за Гордеевым человек. Что ж, осталось дождаться, когда хозяин покинет свою берлогу.

Без Ники Хан не вернется. Он и так в опале у Босса, а если пропадет на неделю-две ничего не объяснив, и не предъявив впоследствии девчонку, вообще превратится в персону нон грата. Скорее всего, мертвую.

Ну, вот оно, счастье. Вышел из дома, по пути застегивая куртку. Повернулся и смотрит на окна долгим взглядом, как будто не на пару часов уходит, а минимум на год. Может, чувствует, что благоверная уже готова покинуть гнездышко? О, оторвался от созерцания, вспомнил, зачем вышел, и двинулся прочь. Подождав, пока Феникс поймает аэрокар и тот направится к центру городишки, Хан включил связь:

– Пора.

Еще через минуту помощники уже были рядом, и они вместе направились к дому. Следы на снегу Хана не беспокоили. Когда добры молодцы очнутся, красна девица уже будет далеко. На полпути к Кощею Бессмертному. Так что пусть следопытничают на здоровье, развлекаются.

– Ждите здесь, – скомандовал он, и оба сопровождающих застыли у входа, как часовые.

Открывая дверь, Хан ощутил почти физическое удовольствие. Истерика, испуг, а потом самое захватывающее – реакция супруга на это таинственное исчезновение, которой, к сожалению, он уже не сможет насладиться.

– Ты что-то забыл? – Девичий голос, легкие шаги, распахнувшаяся дверь. Огромные глаза и стремительно бледнеющее лицо. Еще секунда – и вот оно, мраморное изваяние вместо живого человека. О, а вот это новость. Леди еще и беременна… интересно, кто у нас папаша?

– Здравствуйте, Ника Андреевна. Вы наверно меня не ждали? Вы так удивлены.

Улыбка.

Она не отрывала от него взгляда. Не могла. Как кролик перед удавом.

– Что ж вы так? Как можно бросать все на свете и мчаться неизвестно куда, неизвестно с кем? Господин Кледнер, конечно, человек крепкий, но без вас ему и жизнь не жизнь.

Бледные, словно замороженные, губы приоткрылись.

– Это _он_ вас сюда послал? _Он_ знает?

Нет! Это я! Я сам!

– Ну конечно, Ника Андреевна. Вы как ребенок. Вы же не думали, что он оставит все как есть?

Опустила голову.

А может, попросишь? Может, начнешь умолять? Ну, встань на колени, ну, заплачь! Может, я сжалюсь над тобой!

– Хорошо. Дайте мне только одеться.

Вот ведь гордая сука! Перед холуем не преклоним колена?

Время тянет. Я ведь могу позвать ребят, вытащу хоть вообще в чем мать родила…

– Валяйте. У нас полно времени, вы же знаете. Это рандеву может и до ночи затянуться.

В доме нет второго выхода, в окно с таким животом не полезет, высоковато, хоть тут и один этаж. Пусть приоденется для Босса. А еще ей наверняка хочется потянуть время. Пусть. Мальчики быстро не договорятся, даже если и расплюются – на выяснение отношений уйдет время.

Однако слишком позволять ей тормозить не стоит. Головой Хан и так рисковал, не хватало еще дожидаться Феникса. Скоро она там?

– Я готова.

– Думаешь, он тебя спасет? – Очень хотелось сдержаться, но видимо не судьба. – Думаешь, сможешь тянуть резину, пока он со своим любовничком не начирикается??

– Мы на "ты" не переходили.

Словно не слышала всей тирады. Знакомый свинцовый взгляд из-под ресниц. Научилась у своего Феникса. Хотя зачем ей учиться? У нее порода, с детства. Ей ничего просить или доказывать никогда не нужно было, все на блюдечке. И положение, и деньги, и воспитание, и красота. Любовь родителей зарабатывать не пришлось. Уж он-то знал, как ее обожал Ревнев, а про его жену мог догадываться.

– Ах, простите, ваше высочество! Только, увы, вы сейчас зависите исключительно от меня, – с наслаждением произнес он. Все решалось так быстро, что аж голова кружилась. Все получится! – Скажи, а как это, а? Вот она была, свобода. И любимый рядом, и не нужно изображать из себя Жанну на костре. Все отлично! И вдруг приходит какое-то чмо и легким движением рушит твое счастье. Больно?!

Она молчала, кажется, вообще не отреагировала. Нет, я тебя достану!

– Слушай, а как он сам-то? Отошел? Феникс, помнится, мужиков никогда не жаловал в своей постели, а тут пришлось Язву отыметь по полной. Впрочем, им там и женщины не брезговали, накормили, думаю, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Им хорошо попользовались в тюрьме. И тобой… Да его теперь от тебя воротить должно.

О как. Промахнулся. Это подобие улыбки, скользнувшей по каменному лицу, сказало больше, чем любая гневная отповедь, любые крики типа "не трожь святого!" Неужели не наелся еще? Вот ведь зверюга, а, ничем его не возьмешь!

Эйфория улетучилась, как не бывало. Эти люди выводили его из себя стабильно и без вариантов, за что он ненавидел их еще больше. Ему захотелось силой собственной руки сбить с девчонки спесь, стереть эту мерзотно-снисходительную полуулыбку. Но было страшно. Страшно, потому что потом Кледнер сыграет на нем в крестики-нолики. Ножиком. Или излучателем. И этот страх бесил и заводил еще больше.

– А как ты сюда добралась, красавица? – Голос стал тише и вкрадчивей. – Ведь Ти-Рекс ничего просто так не делает. Я-то хорошо его знаю. Взял мзду? Я слышал, он в постели зверь…

Хан замолчал, переводя дух. Она подняла глаза.

– Ты закончил?

Он смотрел на нее в упор, чувствуя, как подводит его лицо, искривляются от ненависти губы.

– Как же я вас ненавижу! Вас всех! Вот вы у меня где все! – Он поднял кулак. – Ты видишь?! Видишь это, чертова кукла?! И ты можешь хорохориться сколько угодно, только я знаю, что ты вся трясешься под этой своей гребаной ледяной маской!

Он двинулся на нее, едва отмечая, как она вздрогнула, как невольно сделала шаг, другой. Стенка. Куда дальше, госпожа Кледнер?

– Иди сюда, я верну тебя твоему хозяину!

Осталось только руку протянуть, схватить, связать, позвать дуболомов снаружи, и вон отсюда...

– Львенок, я же говорил что это дыра. Тараканы вон развелись.

Хрипловатый голос заполнил тесную для него комнату. Самый насмешливый, самый надменный, самый жуткий в мире голос. Голос, хозяин которого, как когда-то ты сам заметил, может убить в любой ситуации. А уж тут, а уж сейчас, а уж тебя… Что ж так быстро-то? Черт, занесло… тварь, все из-за тебя, надо было сразу уходить, но ты меня вывела… Что делать?!

 

Волна ужаса, хлынувшая от окаменевшей спины их врага, должна была доставить Дмитрию хоть какое-то удовольствие. Но ужас всегда ужас. Особенно если ему самому и так страшно.

Он заставил себя посмотреть на Феникса. Тот подобрался, словно зверь перед прыжком. Сузившиеся, обманчиво-лениво прикрытые ресницами колючие глаза и брезгливая каменная усмешка. Страшно. Потому что одно дело Хан – их с Пашкой личный враг, а другое – Хан-шакал, подкравшийся к женщине Феникса, посмевший напугать ее. Снова.

– Что с тобой, Алик? – хрипловатый голос ледяной тягучей лавой разливается в застывшем воздухе. – В последнюю нашу встречу ты был намного разговорчивей. "Салют командир, рад видеть тебя живым и относительно невредимым"… А сейчас уже не рад?

Дмитрий понимал еще по дороге сюда, что ничего хорошего не будет, но только сейчас осознал – насколько. И Хан это тоже понимает, о, очень ясно понимает. Дмитрию можно было испытать злое удовлетворение – он знал, что значит вызвать бешеную ярость Феникса, по себе знал, спасибо все тому же Хану, и справедливо будет, если теперь это “счастье” достанется ему самому… Но вместо этого он чувствовал только тревогу и страх. Не за себя и уж точно не за это пресмыкающееся. Нику бы отсюда увести.

Он уже пережил встречу с Ханом после того “представления”. Ему вообще было проще – не в первый раз подобные встречи проходил, все уже было там, на Каджеро. А вот у Пашки все это впервые, и не только воспоминания о тюремном кошмаре им сейчас движут, но и прямая угроза любимой. И сейчас Ника не будет его останавливать, как Дмитрия тогда, в джунглях. Да и он сам слова не скажет. И это Хан понимает тоже. Его никто не спасет.

Ужас, смешанный с безнадежностью, расползался от него зеленоватым туманом – Дмитрий давно не видел таких ярких, почти физически ощутимых эмоций, очень давно. Да и не бывает у нормальных людей таких. Это уже близко к помешательству, что ли...

А Хан так и не мог сдвинуться с места. Лишь вытянутая хищно рука теперь безвольно опустилась вдоль тела. Дмитрий взглянул на Нику, которая по-прежнему прижималась к стене, только смотрела уже не на Хана, а впилась глазами в мужа. Ну да, она тоже все осознает, и ей тоже страшно. Она же там была, она понимает, что сейчас творится за внешним спокойствием мужа… Увести бы ее, да. Но она не уйдет.

– Я жду, Алик, – Феникс говорит медленно и ровно, слегка растягивая слова, как будто даже нехотя. – Давай, расскажи нам, как я опустился, как потерял человеческое лицо и мужское достоинство. Каким я был и каким стал. Ты же любишь порассуждать. А мне вот, может, впервые в жизни, интересен ход твоих мыслей.… Давай!

На последнем слове он совсем незначительно повысил голос, но этого хватило. Дмитрий заметил, как среагировал Хан на это незначительное. Точней даже не он, а его организм. Так же, как реагируют на испуг маленькие дети. Эта реакция становилась все явственней, проступая темными пятнами на светлых штанинах.

Дмитрий прикрыл глаза. Господи! Наверное, теперь он должен был испытать брезгливую жалость к этому вмиг сникшему, потерявшемуся существу, до того ничтожно тот сейчас выглядел, ничем не напоминая их злого гения – даже тогда на Фрейе в обнимку с бутылкой он выглядел не так паршиво.

Но его пронзило совсем другое чувство – невыносимое сожаление обо всем, обо всех них, об их исковерканных душах – Пашка с Никой, он сам, Ритка, даже Тина не осталась в стороне от этой мерзости...

Феникс казалось, не обратил внимания на реакцию Хана. Он продолжал сверлить взглядом его затылок.

Это Феникс, его Феникс, который постоянно твердил своему взводу: "Унижая врага, вы унижаете самих себя, это недостойно настоящего воина, настоящего мужчины". Он в это верил, он так жил, так воевал, так любил, так ненавидел… Теперь он превратился в зверя, готового разорвать свою жертву, забывшего все эти такие правильные и такие ненужные сейчас слова. За себя, за Нику, за него, Димку. А Ника? Сколько еще грязи она сможет вынести? Ведь ей совсем не хочется присутствовать при этой казни, но она тут останется, хотя уже может уйти. Она не оставит Пашку, ни в радости, ни в горе, ни в ярости, ни в тоске. Никогда и ни за что.

А он сам… Это жутко, наверное, но ему не хочется останавливать друга. Наверняка у него и не вышло бы, но главное – нет желания даже попытаться. Нет, ему противно, ему жутко не по себе, но он хочет, чтобы это было доведено до конца. Эту тварь надо раздавить, наконец.

Сделай это, командир.

– Что ты там говорил? Клоуны на арене? А может, повторить шоу, а, господин Чернов? Для твоего увеселения мы всегда готовы стараться. И все в сборе.

Нет, теперь его точно не остановишь. Дмитрий ощущал, как от Феникса бьет чистая, обжигающая ненависть. И он знал, что Хан тоже чувствует этот жар.

– Зритель в твоем лице – имеется. Моя жена против не будет. Ведь ты не будешь против, родная? – Феникс не перевел на Нику взгляда и не ждал ответа. – Ну и мы с Индиго, чего уж тут стесняться! Вот только шефа твоего не хватает. Ну да ладно. Он все равно преследовал несколько иные цели, чем ты. Так, любитель гей-порнушки?

Дмитрий слышал его потяжелевшее дыхание и ощущал чистую, прозрачную до звона ненависть.

– Только смотришь ты не туда. Все самое интересное будет с этой стороны. Повернись!

Все. Феникс не Хан и не Кледнер. Он не изменит себе.

Сгорбившись еще больше, Хан медленно и как-то неуклюже развернулся к ним, поднимая взгляд к лицу Феникса. Он не хотел смотреть, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Как кролик перед удавом.

А в следующую секунду Дмитрий не успел понять, что происходит, только почувствовал, как зеленый туман вспыхнул, словно взорвался изнутри, а Хан снова выбросил руку вперед, словно пытаясь достать даже не шелохнувшегося Феникса, и издал страшный, дикий звук – не крик, не стон, а какое-то утробное мычание, мотая головой, но не отводя взгляда. Он как будто хотел крикнуть – "нет!".

Внезапно белое как мел лицо побагровело, глаза выкатились, словно стремясь выскочить из орбит. Его забил жуткий приступ лихорадочной дрожи, заметной невооруженным глазом, ноги подкосились, и он свалился кулем на пол, хватая воздух ртом. Через секунду он затих, уставившись уже мертвыми, совершенно остекленевшими глазами в потолок. И облако зеленоватого ужаса растаяло, будто и не было ничего.

Все произошло почти мгновенно.

Феникс без выражения смотрел на тело на полу, так и не двинувшись с места с того момента, как перешагнул порог.

– Что это было?

Дмитрий чувствовал, как пересохло во рту. Ему не столько был нужен ответ, сколько хотелось услышать голос друга.

Однако тот не ответил. Он, уже словно забыв о трупе на полу, шагнул к Нике, переступая через Хана. Теперь он смотрел только на нее. Подхватил на руки, и когда она, расслабившись, уткнулась лицом в его плечо, поднял глаза на Дмитрия. Ему не понадобилось говорить, тот безоговорочно понял, уступая дорогу.

У него было занятие. Теперь надо было подумать, куда деть мусор – три трупа. Для начала – занести внутрь тех двоих снаружи...

 

Павел отнес Нику в спальню, усадил на кровать и взял ее руки в свои.

– Испугалась? – теперь голос был совсем не похож на тот угрожающий полурык.

Она кивнула. Павел вздохнул и приложил ее пальцы к своим губам.

– Прости, но я не мог по-другому.

Ника покачала головой.

– Нет, ты не мог. Паш…

Пристальный взгляд синих глаз.

– Теперь так будет всегда?

– Как?

– Он сказал, что Орест все знает. Нам опять надо бежать.

Он сжал губы.

– Так будет всегда? Пока нас не загоняют до смерти?

Павел хотел что-то возразить, но осекся. Взгляд его затуманился, он как будто что-то лихорадочно обдумывал.

– До смерти… – прошептал он и неожиданно ободряюще улыбнулся Нике. – Все будет хорошо, родная. Мы будем вместе. Все равно. Всегда.

Она промолчала.

– Я тебе обещаю.

– Хорошо.

– Эй, к вам можно?

Дмитрий у дверей тревожно всматривался в лица друзей.

Павел развернулся.

– Можно. – Он улыбнулся. – Посидите тут, я сейчас.

Проходя мимо Дмитрия, он остановился на секунду, будто хотел что-то сказать, но в следующее мгновение стремительно вышел.

 

Так хорошо обнимать ее, отпускать не хочется.

– Я скучала по тебе, Димка. – И голос совсем спокойный. Что ей такого Пашка сказал?

– И я. Очень хотелось вас увидеть. Я Балу достал прямо.

– Как ты?

– Хорошо, теперь хорошо.

– А Ритка с тобой приехала?

Дмитрий отстранился.

– Рита не со мной. Мы развелись. Точка.

Он растопырил пятерню, демонстрируя оголенный безымянный палец.

– Что случилось?

Дмитрий пожал плечами.

– Случился наш с Пашкой арест. Случилась Эриния, случилось, что она обо всем узнала.

Ника нахмурилась.

– И что?

– Не смогла это принять. Знаешь что самое дерьмовое? Что она там была, она была на этом дне и… И ничего не поняла. А если и поняла, то только про себя.

– Мне очень жаль, Дим.

– Да нет, Ника, – покачал он головой. – Это у вас с Пашкой одно дыхание на двоих, это вы друг без друга с ума сойдете, а мы… Нам никогда не хватало только нас, понимаешь? А в последнее время – ну, ты знаешь, после больницы и всего этого – все вообще стало неправильным, и я ничего не мог сделать. Я старался, я очень старался… Но я один не смог. Это уже неважно, Ник, правда.

– Кто она? – Ника накрыла своей ладонью его руку.

Дмитрий удивленно вскинул на нее взгляд, но, встретив спокойную улыбку, вздохнул.

– Тина меня понимает. Ей нужен я. Не потому что она не сможет без меня, а потому что просто нужен.

– Тебе с ней хорошо?

– Да, очень. Мы всегда вместе, как и вы, даже сейчас. Когда она осталась там.

– Это отлично. Тебе нельзя быть одному.

– Потому что я такой ущербный? – А вот его улыбка получилась какой-то жалкой.

– Потому что ты неисправим, Димка! – фыркнула она.

– А у вас все в порядке?

Он знал, что в порядке, это было видно, но нельзя же говорить только о нем.

Ника прерывисто вздохнула и тут же снова улыбнулась, пытаясь скрыть непонятное колебание. Но разве можно было скрыть от него тень, накрывшую ее сознание при этом вопросе. Дмитрий насторожился, заглянул в ее ставшие серьезными глаза, сжал тонкие пальцы в своих.

– Что? Скажи мне.

Она почти не медлила с ответом, только воздуху набрала.

– Я боюсь, Дим. Этот ребенок… если он от Ореста, я не смогу… Мне страшно так думать, но я не смогу, – она опустила глаза, словно не выдержав его взгляда, а голос опасно дрогнул. – И Паша не сможет. Это слишком, понимаешь? Слишком – растить ребенка этого человека. Хотя он, конечно, не виноват, но...

Дмитрий понял. Да, это было бы слишком.

– Но он же твой, в любом случае, он твой, и Пашка это поймет.

– Нет, Дим. Не получится. Это слишком, – повторила она, качая головой.

Дмитрий помолчал. А что, если…

– Можно? – тихо спросил он, указывая взглядом.

Она не ответила, просто положила руки на кровать чуть назад и слегка откинулась, словно раскрываясь для него – она ждала этого предложения. Она просила его о помощи. И он мог помочь.

Хоть что-то он может сделать для них сам. Только он и может.

Осторожно, стараясь почти не дышать, Дмитрий опустился перед ней на одно колено и положил обе вздрагивающие ладони на ее выступающий живот. Он сам жутко боялся того, что сейчас его откинет черной тяжелой волной. Той самой, в которой чуть не захлебнулись его друзья. Но едва пальцы коснулись теплой ткани платья, едва он поймал тот, второй, слабенький лучик, прятавшийся до сих пор в тени Ники, как внезапно ему стало тепло, даже жарко. Показалось, что он смотрит прямиком на солнце. Такое горячее, рыжее солнышко.

Губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке, уже настоящей. Феникс… Он тут.

Чувство защищенности и непрекращающегося потока света. Чувство всепоглощающей любви и радости прикосновения. Нет, этот ребенок, против всех сомнений, разбил стену удушливого страха, позора, боли и слез. Это ребенок Феникса. Маленький солнечный птенчик.

Дмитрий открыл глаза и посмотрел на Нику. Он хотел сказать ей, но понял, что уже не нужно. Она улыбалась, а лицо ее было мокрым от слез. Но то были хорошие слезы. Из тех, которые очищают душу.

– Не плачь, – все-таки сказал он.

– И ты.

Теперь она открыто смотрела в его глаза.

– Я? – он провел рукой по своей щеке. Странно, совсем не почувствовал.

– Ну, что тут у вас?

Дмитрий торопливо завершил движение руки, стирая влажную дорожку, и поднялся, оборачиваясь.

Павел стоял, прислонившись к косяку. Когда он хотел, он мог приблизиться совершенно бесшумно.

– Все хорошо.

Павел изучил их лица, улыбнулся Нике.

– Львенок, подожди еще минутку, я сейчас.

Он первым вышел в гостиную, Дмитрий – за ним. Он хотел сказать, что все на самом деле хорошо, что Ника уже в порядке, но Павел его опередил.

– Спасибо тебе, Димка. Спасибо, что успокоил ее.

– Если честно, я здорово рисковал. Я бы не смог скрыть правду, если что.

Павел слегка нахмурился, не отводя тревожных глаз.

Дмитрий вздохнул.

– Я же не просто так сказал. Он действительно твой.

– Ты… уверен?

– Уверен.

Как все-таки приятно наблюдать синий тающий лед в его глазах. Как приятно видеть это серьезное лицо смущенным, радостным, и, наконец, спокойным. Конечно, Павел боялся. Это могло окончательно порвать его семью в клочья. Сколько еще можно… А теперь он хоть и опасается безоговорочно поверить в эту такую желанную правду, но уже верит в нее.

Этот ребенок был лучиком в прямом смысле этого слова. После гибели первого малыша, после всего, что с ними было, это событие должно было все повернуть к лучшему. По краю сознания мелькнуло воспоминание о собственном ребенке, которого он уже никогда так не почувствует, но вот это сейчас точно было лишним.

Реальность напомнила о себе все тем же треклятым звоночком. Дмитрий поежился.

– Паш, если про Кледнера он сказал правду, я думаю, нельзя тут оставаться. Надо срочно…

Павел покачал головой, не давая Дмитрию договорить.

– Нет Дим, крысиные бега закончились. Хватит. Там в вещах Хановых пацанов кое-что осталось…

Дмитрий побледнел.

– Что ты собрался делать?

– А что, есть много вариантов? – Павел улыбнулся.

А вот такой улыбки Дмитрий не видел уже давно и, честно говоря, не очень-то по ней скучал.

 

***

 

Олесь всю жизнь прожил на этой планетке. Ему она не казалась ни унылой, ни скучной. И в копы он пошел не для разнообразия чрезмерно размеренного образа жизни, а потому что копами были брат, отец, дед и даже прадед еще в прошлом, на далекой Земле. В округе Олеся знали с детства, и его благополучно обошли назначения в опасные районы города. Они с партнером получили "зеленую часть". К слову сказать, ничего зеленого в этом окраинном районе не было, тот же заснеженный пейзаж, что и везде, лишь менее осажденный цивилизацией. Зону называли зеленой, как любую территорию на осваиваемой планете, где сохранялась в первозданном виде природа-абориген.

Здесь почти никогда ничего не происходило. Редкие кражи не в счет. Поэтому когда он вышел на первую смену, в воскресенье, и по рации сообщили о взрыве в жилом доме, Олесь очень удивился.

– Это старые дома, там еще газовая проводка, – зевнул напарник. – Наверно она и подвела.

– Кто-то погиб?

Причина взрыва не так уж и важна, если погибли люди.

– А не знаю. Сейчас все проверим.

Олесь промолчал. Можно подумать, что его напарник видит ужасы и гибель каждый день – такое безразличное спокойствие.

Клубы дыма поднимались, казалось, до облаков. Пахло пылью и гарью, на грязный вытоптанный снег все еще падал пепел. Кое-где еще догорали небольшие костерки. То, что осталось от дома, огородили сигнальными барьерами, вокруг крутились хмурые люди в штатском и вызванный по тревоге наряд копов из их же отделения.

– Даже если кто-то тут и был, сейчас об этом уже не узнают, – хмыкнул напарник. – Анализов никто делать не станет, ты же знаешь.

Ну да. Это не Содружество. Кому здесь нужна точная экспертиза? Район беженцев, такая дыра…

– ...Да, были. Я расспросил хозяйку дома, старушку. Она перебралась в город к сыну. Сдавала этот дом молодой паре, – вдруг донеслось до Олеся.

– Вопрос, были ли они в доме?

– Ну, а куда им деться, на нашем-то курорте? Хозяйка сказала, что девушка была беременна, а парень серьезный такой, даже мрачный. Не пили, не шумели, никого сюда не водили. Жили затворниками.

– Я все же думаю, не газ это. Полыхнуло-то как… такое впечатление, что взрыв не случайный был.

– Похоже, но спишут на несчастный случай. Как всегда.

Двое в штатском говорили что-то еще, но они отошли, и Олесь их больше не слышал. Происшествие ужасно испортило настроение. Лучше бы жертвы оставались для него безликими. Теперь же воображение нарисовало парня и девушку, которые, наверняка, даже понять ничего не успели. О неродившемся ребенке даже думать не хотелось.

Олесь вздохнул и, развернувшись, хотел уже садиться в машину, как вдруг заметил чуть в стороне от общей суеты фигуру молодого мужчины, позади которого маячили еще двое парней мрачного вида, на фоне темного аэрокара. Мужчина смотрел на пепелище, и лицо его выражало смешанную гамму чувств, страха, досады, гнева… Он был знаком с погибшими?

Пока Олесь раздумывал, наблюдатель включил коммуникатор на наручном браслете – дальняя связь. Он стал совсем серьезным, весь подобрался. Должно быть, сообщает кому-то из родственников… Олесь нарисовал в голове картину, как на том конце канала меняется лицо пожилого человека – отца… наверное, девушки. Он готовился стать дедом, а ему такой подарок подкинули. Или нет, это женщина. Мать парня, немолодая, но красивая и ухоженная, наверняка богата, иначе откуда бы такие укомплектованные посыльные. Она падает в кресло у коммуникатора и плачет.

Олесь почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. Кому-то не повезло сегодня.

– Олесь?! Ну, где ты ходишь?! – Сердитый напарник махал рукой. – Чего ты застрял? Поехали!

Он вздохнул, повернулся спиной к наблюдателям и двинулся к машине

 

– Босс? Босс, мы не успели. Нет, ни Чернова, ни Лазарева с вашей супругой. Дом как атомным взрывом снесло. Местные пока не знают, что это было, болтают что-то о газовой проводке, но на газ это не похоже, мы засекли остаточные следы нашей взрывчатки. Я подозреваю, что Чернов переусердствовал. Что? Хорошо, не светимся. Нет, никто не интересовался. Есть, Босс. Будем через сутки, ждите.

Мужчина отключил коммуникатор, и сказал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– Пронесло. И на рыжего не напоролись, и крайними не оказались. – Он повернулся к мрачным атлетам. – Домой!

Все трое уселись в аэрокар, и тот с места взлетел по направлению к космопорту.

 

***

 

Почему Айзек позвонил именно ему, а не Киру, Балу понимал хорошо. Слишком хорошо. После отключения связи в голове гулял ветер. Вьюга, вымораживающая мозг. Айзек сказал – они погибли. Балу принял эту информацию. "Понял, спасибо". Спасибо, он понял. Он забыл спросить, как именно произошел этот взрыв, ему было все равно. На самом деле, ну какая разница? Догнал ли их злой рок или это была случайность, теперь уже неважно. Важно то, что их нет. Балу почувствовал ком в горле и сжал зубы. Он помнил, почему они оказались на той планете. Помнил, что над Фениксом висит это жуткое обвинение в убийстве, и осознавал, что теперь это дело чести – снять с друга обвинение, найти ниточку к правде, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Не должна эта грязь осквернять его память. Не должна и не будет!

Балу поднял голову. Надо что-то делать, нельзя сидеть вот так. Надо собраться, надо… Однако как он ни пытался сосредоточиться, сконцентрироваться на задаче, но злость накатывала сильными безудержными толчками, сбивая с мысли. Чувство, что его обманули, обвели вокруг пальца, овладевало им все больше и больше. Ну, почему, почему?! За что?! Мы же так хотели, мы так старались, мы столько сделали, а они через столько прошли! Это нечестно, несправедливо! Мы вытащили их из логова чудовища только для того, чтобы они погибли?! Для того чтобы превратились в пыль, чтобы эта пыль разлетелась по всей вселенной! За что ему это, ну за что? Что он видел в этой жизни? Удар за ударом, с пяти лет… Знали бы его родители, что сделали с их сыном, с их единственным ребенком!

Может, сейчас они встретятся. Очень хочется в это верить.

А вот с Ревневым придется встретиться самому. И лично поведать о том, что случилось с его любимой дочерью. А как… ну как?!

Индиго… Балу вспомнил его утренний звонок. Он благополучно вернулся к себе на станцию, сказал, что слетал хорошо, и у ребят все нормально. Он был такой спокойный, светился этим наконец обретенным душевным равновесием. Что сейчас делать? Как позвонить ему?

Балу отдал команду набора номера и несколько секунд слушал тихую мелодию, но отключился раньше, чем соединение было установлено. Вряд ли сейчас он мог хоть что-то сказать вообще. А уж Димке и – _это..._ Нет. Ему и так предстоит много раз повторить одну из самых кошмарных новостей, которые когда-либо приходилось говорить вслух. Прости, Димка, я не могу.

Он подключился к Сети и в девственно-чистом сообщении на адрес Индиго написал два слова. Потом. Я все объясню потом. А пока всего два слова. А много ли их надо, чтобы вырвать у мальчишки сердце? Этого более чем достаточно. Эти буквы еще долго будут стоять перед глазами, эти слова еще долго будут сниться ему. Именно такими. Электронно-холодными, сухими и чужими. “Отправить сообщение?” – спрашивал аппарат. Через секунду Димка получит эти слова...

"Феникс погиб".

В дверь оказывается, стучали. Уже кулаками, потому что входной сигнал Балу вообще не услышал.

– Ты оглох? Я уже минут пять торчу под дверью, Тони. – Кир быстро прошел мимо него к койке, почти упал на нее, прислонившись к стене, и закрыл глаза. – Устал я что-то…

Балу не отозвался. Он молча смотрел на друга, человека, который был ему ближе всех на свете. Очень многое хотелось отдать только за то, чтобы Киру не было больно. Ему обычно удавалось справиться, защитить. Но был один человек, от которого Балу защитить его не мог. Ника. Эта страсть принесла другу лишь страдания, с самого начала, без просвета и надежды. Теперь же трагический любовный треугольник, наконец, разорвался. Балу с самого начала был уверен, что добром эта история не кончится. С такими людьми, как Кир или Пашка не может быть по-другому. У них не бывает полутонов, и если они что-то делают, то так или иначе доводят до конца. До победного или до своего, тут уж как карты лягут.

– Что?

Оказывается, Кир давно поймал его взгляд и сейчас вглядывался в лицо, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Балу не отвел глаз. Он разжал сухие губы:

– Айзек звонил. В доме, который он снял для Павла и Ники Беляевых, был взрыв. Их больше нет, Кир.

Все. Ему больше нечего сказать. Он хотел отвернуться, хотя бы опустить голову, но не смог. Огромные серые глаза не отпускали. Внезапно он почувствовал слабость, будто находился под воздействием гипноза. Он словно поплыл в жарком мареве, и надо бы вынырнуть, но тело сделалось очень тяжелым и непослушным. И вдруг он услышал голос Кира, так четко и явственно, словно тот кричал прямо в его ухо:

"Это я во всем виноват, я! Это из-за меня ее больше нет! Я знал, я чувствовал, что нельзя ее там оставлять, я знал, что я ей нужен, знал! Я на руках ее носил, я пылинки с нее сдувал, я ничего, ничего себе не позволял! Ради чего?! Чтоб она погибла в той дыре?! Почему я не послушался самого себя?! Почему не увез ее далеко ото всех?! Она бы слезинки больше не проронила, ее бы никто не достал! За что?!"

Балу будто захлебнулся и все-таки вынырнул из этого адского огня, наполненного бешеным криком.

Ти-Рекс молчал. Все те же застывшие глаза, сжатые губы.

– Кир…

Дернулся. Встал и направился к двери. Подошел, положил на панель управления ладонь и вдруг застыл.

– Бред, – услышал Балу глухой голос. – Она жива, я бы почувствовал.

Пальцы скользнули по панели, дверь открылась.

– Кир…

– Бред!

Он даже не обернулся.

 

Весь свой перелет на Каджеро Балу думал лишь об одном человеке. Нет, не о Ревневе. О нем он будет еще думать и вспоминать, потом. Но сейчас мысли его были на "Киплинге", в кабинете командира носителя. То, что Балу испытывал по отношению к Старику, даже невозможно было назвать состраданием или жалостью. Хуже. Это было абсолютное понимание. Когда он шел к нему в кабинет, то знал, что разговор будет тяжелым. Он не мог не сказать, хотя, по-хорошему, Старику вообще нельзя было волноваться. Всего пара недель прошла, как он вернулся к работе. Ему и так тяжело дался реабилитационный период после инсульта. Врачи сказали однозначно – еще одно такое "приключение", и об армии Фойзе может забыть. Если выживет. Но промолчать было нельзя – Фойзе уже сам начал спрашивать, искать что-то... все равно нашел бы. Да и как не сказать? Балу всегда знал, сколько Пашка значил для Старика. Да он для всех много значил.

– Это я во всем виноват, – обычно жесткий и энергичный, даже после болезни, голос командира звучал на этот раз тихо и безжизненно. – Я позволил ему замучить их, я…

Балу покачал головой.

– Валентин Александрович.

Тот махнул рукой.

– Я разочаровывал этого мальчика раз за разом, с нашей первой встречи, а он все равно верил мне. И в меня. – Фойзе вскинул на Балу прозрачный взгляд. – Он простил мне то, чего себе бы не простил никогда.

Балу нечего было сказать, чтобы успокоить его. Невозможно успокоить отца, потерявшего сына.

– Вы же понимаете, что он невиновен, – Балу почему-то захотелось это сказать вслух.

Фойзе вскинул на него странный взгляд, как будто Балу дал ему пощечину.

– Я знал с первой секунды.

Балу кивнул.

Они помолчали.

– Тони, это нельзя так оставить. Этот человек...

Ненависть, усилившая его надтреснутый голос, дала Балу понять, о ком говорит Фойзе. Кледнер должен ответить за все.

– Да.

Больше добавить было нечего.

 

Сейчас предстоит одно, последнее. Никин отец. Человек, который потерял все. Как ему рассказать о случившемся? Не только о гибели ребят, но и о том, что было с ними до? Как рассказать о том, что его бывший друг буквально растерзал его детей?

Балу закрыл глаза. Как же отличался тот полуживой измученный парень, которого он вытащил с Эринии, от сильного, нахального Пашки-Феникса. Как же отличалась та бледная девочка с затравленным взглядом от задорной улыбчивой Ники. Как же отличались те их смертельные объятия в заснеженном городе от счастливых влюбленных взглядов и поцелуев в коридорах “Киплинга”…

Он убил их! Убил! И заодно походя сломал жизни всем тем, кто любил их. Потому что Димка никогда не будет прежним, несмотря на всю помощь его девушки, потому что Кир когда-нибудь найдет то, что ищет так отчаянно – смерть, потому что Ревнев превратится в разбитого старика, а Фойзе до конца своих дней будет винить себя в том, что не помог им, в том, что синеглазый мальчишка так и не обрел счастье.

А он сам… он будет искать справедливость. Плевать он хотел на адскую машину, которая крушит все вокруг, плевать! Павел Лазарев не был убийцей, и он это докажет! И хотя бы Димке сможет помочь, чтоб тот был свободен в своих действиях и решениях. Чтобы хоть его оправдание не вписалось в графу "посмертно".

К Ревневу он так и не попал. Струсил. Свернул у самого финиша и вместо центрального входа пришел к восточному крылу дома. В конце концов, Володя Аристов не чужой, у него есть право знать все. И его молодое и здоровое сердце выдержит. А потом – он врач и сможет помочь если что. Если что…

Начав скупо и осторожно, Балу, наконец, не выдержал. Он выплескивал все это страшное, жестокое, черное прямо в лицо окаменевшего Володи. Говорил тихо, но яростно, чеканя каждое слово. Он не подбирал выражений, описывал все, что знал, так, как видел. Когда поток ужасающих подробностей иссяк, Балу словно задохнулся и замолчал, глядя прямо перед собой.

Володя молча встал и, подойдя к бару, вытащил бутылку водки. Они выпили, не чокаясь. Балу вдруг вспомнил, как тогда, на Эринии, пил с Дагом Моррисоном. Тогда у них была надежда, что все можно исправить.

– Андрею Викторовичу нельзя рассказывать… так. – Володя опять разливал бесцветную жидкость по рюмкам.

– Да, конечно. Ты извини, что я сейчас не удержался.

Володя мотнул головой.

– Имя Кледнера запрещено в этом доме, Тони. После того, что мы узнали тогда, Андрей Викторович запретил вспоминать о нем.

– Вы не знали, что Пашка… что его обвинили в убийстве?

Володя опрокинул в себя рюмку и посидел молча.

– Знаешь… мне страшно, реально страшно, Тони. – Он перевел взгляд на Балу. – Они ведь просто исчезли. Ника просила не волноваться, но как можно было… Андрей Викторович пытался узнать. Несколько месяцев подряд звонил и ездил куда-то. И ничего.

– Исчезли бесследно. Мы тоже ничего не знали, пока не позвонил Димка.

– Никто ничего?

Балу его понял.

– Думаю, Фойзе что-то знал, поэтому сейчас казнит себя. Не знаю.

Какая сейчас разница?

Володино лицо застыло. Внезапно он опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками. Так резко, что Балу вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Бедная моя Ника… – прошептал Володя. – А ведь мы ничего не замечали. Никто и никогда. Но теперь-то они вместе, да?

Он вскинул на Балу взгляд и посмотрел с такой тоскливой мольбой, что у того сжалось сердце. А ведь он так и не женился после гибели своей девушки, подумал Балу. Перебрался в этот дом, который теперь окончательно превратится в обитель призраков, и зарылся с головой в работу. Ему тоже нужна сказка, нужно поверить в то, что их мальчик с девочкой, наконец, вместе, пусть и не здесь, и в то, что его тоже ждут там. Любят и ждут.

– Да. Думаю, что они счастливы. Наконец.

А ведь и ему самому хотелось в это верить. Ну очень хотелось.

 

Одинокая тень отделилась от дома и, бесшумно ступая, направилась в глубь сада. Открылась и закрылась калитка, отделяющая общую площадь сада от того участка, где находился семейный склеп – на этой дикой планете, принадлежавшей ему, можно было позволить себе сохранить древние обычаи предков. В отличие от ухоженных, посыпанных гравием дорожек в саду вокруг, здесь все заросло и казалось от этого еще более жутким. Но хозяина дома это устраивало, ему чудилось, что так он сохраняет родовой дух. Войдя в склеп, он буквально упал, распростершись перед мраморной плитой. Дрожащая рука судорожно гладила прохладный камень, из груди вырывались надрывные безудержные рыдания. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока рыдания превратились в тяжелые всхлипывания, а потом и вовсе утихли.

Андрей сидел прямо на земле. У него не было сил встать, ему и не хотелось никуда уходить. Было одно огромное всепоглощающее желание провалиться сквозь землю. Хотя нет, было еще одно. Добраться до зверя, протянуть руки к его горлу, вырвать из него жизнь, сломать ему хребет, видеть, как уходит ясность из жестоких черных глаз. А потом умереть рядом.

На свете есть два зла. Одно совершает, второе бездействует. Орест первое, но ты, Андрей, ты – второе. Ты впустил этот яд в свою семью, ты позволил убийце растоптать своих родных, ты так долго не хотел ничего замечать. Ты слепец, Андрей! Что ты скажешь своей жене, когда встретишь ее снова? Что не смог сохранить ни одну из ваших дочерей? Что не смог защитить их? Что сейчас даже не сможешь забрать детей, своих мертвых детей, домой? Потому что нечего там забирать, потому что зверь сожрал их целиком, не оставив тебе даже возможности взглянуть на свою малышку в последний раз…

Ты не послушал жену, ты, спесивый дурак! Ты оставил вашего ребенка наедине с безумным чудовищем, ты позволил ему раздавить ее! Ты представляешь ее страх, ее ужас, когда она из последних сил звала, может быть, тебя… Одна, совсем одна. Ты не услышал мольбы о помощи, ты похоронил себя под этой мраморной плитой на могиле жены и ничего не слышал! Ты не помог этому мальчику, тому кто спас тебя, не щадя ни себя, ни других. Не помог, когда с него, живого, сдирали кожу. И она все это видела, она стояла на коленях перед жестоким убийцей, которого знала с детства, которого ты, Андрей, привел в ее жизнь!

– Простите меня, родные мои…

Ты просишь прощения, но его нет. Гореть тебе в вечном аду, господин Ревнев! Слышишь?! Гореть тебе – убийце своей семьи, в вечном аду!! Но не смей сейчас умирать! Пока ты не достанешь и не уничтожишь зверя, ты не будешь достоин даже сдохнуть! Сначала ты заставишь его заплатить за каждую слезинку, за каждую каплю крови! Ты заставишь его просить, как просила она, ты заставишь его страдать, как страдал он. Пусть испытает страх, такой же неумолимо ледяной, какой испытывали твои родные. И только тогда ты убьешь его. А потом… Нечего тебе больше здесь делать, господин Ревнев. Нечего и не для кого.

 

***

 

На эту встречу Балу здорово рассчитывал. Из всех его знакомств это было самым давним, самым надежным и самым подходящим по профилю. Однако необходимая в таких ситуациях игра словами и не только его на этот раз просто раздражала. Сидящий напротив человек, похожий на аккуратного банковского клерка, скромного и услужливого, несмотря на свою внешнюю безобидность, жестко соблюдал правила разговора. Балу же чувствовал, что его приобретенное с годами самообладание медленно испаряется с каждой секундой. Надо, надо взять себя в руки и доломать комедию, раз собеседнику это нужно.

– Нет, Ирвинг, ты все-таки не изменился за эти годы. Такой же зануда, каким всегда был. Мерзкий ты тип!

– А будешь оскорблять меня, вообще ничего не получишь! – парировал невозмутимый "клерк" Мэтью Ирвинг. – Ты тоже мало изменился, такой же неотесанный грубиян!

Он уставился на собственные руки, сложенные в замок, и продолжил обиженно:

– Вам лишь бы пострелять и чтобы шумно! Штурмы, рейды, кровь рекой! Солдафон…

Балу усмехнулся. Ну уж, ну уж… Ирвинг, как всегда прибеднялся. Крови тот видел не меньше, а скорей всего даже больше него. Просто ему уж очень хотелось походить на добропорядочного рядового гражданина. Заигрался малость…

– Мэтт, – Балу вздохнул. – Твоя двойная жизнь доведет тебя когда-нибудь до дурки, помяни мое слово.

Синхронно потянувшись к низкому столику, они оба постучали по дереву.

– Тони, наше ведомство такими вещами не занимается.

Балу поморщился.

– Ваше ведомство мертвого достанет, если надо будет, а мне надо. Мэтт, мне очень надо, – он сделал ударение на слове "очень".

Ирвинг откинулся на кресле и вздохнул.

– Ладно. Давай еще раз и поподробнее.

Балу почувствовал, что преодолел самую муторную часть дискуссии. Он добьет своего старого приятеля, обязательно. И тогда дело сдвинется с места. Ведь Мэтью Ирвинг, майор ФСС – Федеральной службы Содружества – только казался мелким клерком. На самом деле он был очень влиятельный человек. Влиятельный, умный, расчетливый и жесткий. Хоть внешнего сходства и не наблюдалось, но Балу всегда сравнивал его с Ти-Рексом. Та же холодная вежливость, та же опасная натура. Кстати, иногда Балу казалось, что спецназ не лучшее место для его друга-хищника.

Обходя личные моменты и собственные впечатления, которые не давали ему покоя даже во сне, Балу еще раз рассказал жутковатую историю, которая его сюда привела.

Ирвинг не перебивал. Он качал головой, курил и слушал.

– Не нравится мне это все, – сообщил он, когда Балу замолчал.

Тот невесело усмехнулся.

– Я сам не в восторге, Мэтт. Потому и пришел.

– Ты уверен, что он не мог этого сделать?

Балу вспыхнул, но тут же взял себя в руки. Ирвинг говорил спокойно, ни на что не намекая. Он просто делал свою работу.

– Жаль, что ты его не знал… и уже не узнаешь. Ты бы не спрашивал. Да, уверен, также как в том, что этого не делали и не могли сделать я или ты.

Ирвинг кивнул.

– А второй?

– Гордеев? – Балу покачал головой. – Этот вообще... Димка мирный человек, мухи не обидит.

– Ну, мухи-то может и не обидит, а в вашей конторе просто так сержанта не дают. Да и вообще, что он там потерял, мирный твой?

– Совсем не то, что мы все, – тихо проговорил Балу.

Ирвинг пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он. – А вы мистер Смит, все-таки чего-то не договариваете. Но я все равно постараюсь помочь.

Балу рассеянно улыбнулся.

– Только предупреждаю сразу Тони, Эриния – это, пожалуй, “worst case scenario”. Скотобойня натуральная.

А еще ваши с ней завязаны на конкретные бабки. Но этого Балу вслух, конечно, не сказал.

– Ты мне только дай, за что зацепиться, Мэтт!

– Дам, дам. Если есть за что, обязательно дам. – Ирвинг прикурил очередную сигарету. – Я выделю тебе человека, надежный парень. Мы его вербанули год назад, а когда-то, кстати, он вашим был. Он молодчина, землю носом рыть будет.

 

Ирвинг говорил правду. Едва увидев обещанного парня на пороге своего номера, Балу уже знал – этот точно будет рыть, земной шар насквозь, если понадобится. Себя до потери пульса загоняет, но узнает правду, ради Феникса.

Балу даже не удивился. Судьба, кисмет. Вошедший тоже не удивился, он только застыл неподвижно, а через секунду они уже сгребли друг друга в охапку, благо руки у обоих позволяли это сделать. Потом гость так же молча прошел вглубь комнаты и сел в одно из кресел, а Балу решительно открыл бар. Ничего, от пары стаканов виски они не опьянеют, а разговор предстоит длинный и трудный. Этот человек общими фразами не обойдется. Правда, вот закуска скудная. Два апельсина и киви. А что еще можно ожидать от одинокого мужика в деловой поездке? Гость оглядел стол и, хмыкнув, вытащил из кармана шоколадный батончик с арахисом. Ну, вот, почти пир. Как раньше...

Выпили за встречу. Гость взял дольку апельсина и занюхал, потом положил обратно на блюдце, так и не съев. Его ореховые глаза впились в Балу. Давай.

– Полгода назад Феникса и Индиго осудили за убийство, – бухнул тот.

Гость моргнул.

– Не понял?

Балу вздохнул.

– Пашку осудили за преднамеренное убийство с изнасилованием и расчлененкой. Димку взяли как сообщника. Правда, его потом быстро отпустили, но выслали за пределы Солнечной. А Пашку мы вытащили совсем недавно, долго не знали, где он вообще и что случилось – все было засекречено. Вытащили его и его жену. А если бы этого побега не случилось, то на следующий день его бы казнили за покушение на жизнь владельца Эринии, который, как я уверен, все это и устроил, и Пашка это знал. Но ничего не помогло, потому что они все равно погибли. Оба. В их доме на Кохав был взрыв, судя по всему – не бытовой. Их убили, понимаешь?

Он выпалил это все за одну секунду, на одном дыхании. Просто чтоб оставить позади. Чтобы это считалось пройденным этапом. Объяснить и дополнить легче, чем произнести – арестовали, осудили, выслали, убили …

Его собеседник молчал и смотрел куда-то мимо.

– Леха, ты меня слышишь? – Балу не мог вынести этого молчания, хотя помнил, как замолчал почти на сутки сам, когда узнал. – Аякс?

Тот вздрогнул и перевел словно просыпающийся взгляд на Балу.

– Это что, розыгрыш? – потерянно произнес он. – Это вы так шутите, да? Индиго придумал?

Балу покачал головой.

– Леха…

Через полчаса виски почти закончился, а Аякс был мрачен как никогда.

Балу разливал последнюю порцию и нервно курил уже третью сигарету.

– Убили, значит, – Аякс хмуро разглядывал жидкость в стакане. – Убил и закопал, и надпись написал. – Он поднял голову. – Значит тот захват на Каджеро…

– Да. И захват, и наркота, и сафари это, куда ребята тогда влипли, и Эриния – все это Кледнер.

– Не понимаю, зачем он привязался к ним. Чем они могли ему _так_ помешать?

Балу поморщился.

– Понимаешь… Димка тут, в общем-то, ни при чем. Кледнеру он не нужен, под горячую руку попался, скажем так, и на Каджеро, и на Эринии. А Пашка… – Он замолчал, подбирая слова. – Знаешь, в древности люди верили, что нельзя быть слишком удачливым, слишком счастливым, боги завистливы и мстительны. А он был.

– А конкретней?

– А конкретней – он женился на девушке, которую хотел Кледнер.

Просто и ясно. Как и все в этой жизни.

– Твою мать, – Аякс скривился. – Все проблемы из-за баб, все!

– Да нет, не в этом случае. – Балу покачал головой. – Ника не виновата. Ею играли, также как и остальными.

Аякс передернул плечами и мрачно поинтересовался:

– Красивая хоть?

– Красивая.

– А он… он ее любил?

Балу вскинул голову и встретил его настойчивый взгляд. Он понимал, почему этот вопрос прозвучал, понимал, почему Аяксу так важно услышать ответ. Ведь человека не вернуть, даже если он Феникс. Только очень хочется знать, верить, что он ушел не зря, что все это случилось ради важного, такого, за что умереть не жалко. Это нормально, это уменьшает боль.

– Очень, – тихо отозвался он.

Аякс кивнул.

– Ладно, – голос прозвучал хрипло, пришлось прокашляться. – А теперь давай по существу.

Вот теперь, когда с сантиментами было покончено, Балу вспомнил, кто такой Алексей Рюриков и в каком качестве он тут находится. Хватит вспоминать и объяснять, пора действовать.

– Это сложно. Потому я и пришел к вам, – Балу побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла. – Надо бы поднять дело.

Аякс хмыкнул.

– Не было бы ничего проще, если бы не одно но.

– Эриния.

– Именно.

Аякс опрокинул в себя виски, не дожидаясь Балу, и резко оттолкнул пустой стакан по столу.

– Ненавижу свою работу! – вдруг выпалил он. – Вместо того чтоб что-то делать, реально делать, я целыми днями "соблюдаю правила", танцую вокруг бандитов! Феникс и Индиго убили какую-то девку. Чушь собачья! Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, Ирвинг, мать его за ногу, тоже догадывается! – Аякс вскочил с кресла и нервно заходил по комнате. – Догадывается, потому что Эриния вообще славное местечко! Там людей с аукциона продают, их убивают, проводят бои без правил среди зэков, там источник бесплатной рабочей силы на чертовы сильманитовые рудники! Мы все это знаем, но никто ничего не делает!

– Леха… – Балу задумчиво покрутил в руках очередную сигарету и хмуро посмотрел на застывшего посреди комнаты Аякса. – Я об этом много думал, анализировал ситуацию и понял одну вещь. День взятия Бастилии придется отложить, глобальных перемен не будет, нельзя вот так с полтычка перевернуть мир. Проблемы надо решать постепенно… по мере поступления, – не удержался он от любимого Пашкиного выражения. – Но! Павел Лазарев и Дмитрий Гордеев должны быть оправданы. Я хочу чтобы не было этого позорного пятна на Пашке, чтоб его восстановили в звании… пусть и посмертно. А Димка чтобы смог спокойно жить, и жить там, где ему захочется, и как захочется.

Аякс тяжело опустился в кресло.

– Балу, ты знаешь. Я все сделаю, что могу и что не могу – тоже...

Все что в его силах. Но в его силах не так уж и много. И это заставляло ощущать гнев и чувство острой несправедливости. Балу видел это в его глазах, потому что сам чувствовал себя точно так же.


	11. Chapter 11

### Глава 10

 

Это не была та безопасность, о которой они мечтали. Да, на время ищейки сбиты со следа. Да, это убежище временно никому неизвестно. Это чистой воды везение, проявление былой удачи рыжего цвета, что Павел вспомнил об этой планете и смог с помощью Димки обойти систему компьютерной слежки продажи билетов. И теперь к ним не вел вообще ни один след. Если только у Кледнера нет личного провидца в штате.

Но это не будет продолжаться вечно. Рано или поздно кто-то увидит, узнает, вычислит. Нельзя скрываться всю жизнь. Может быть, именно в эту минуту кто-то набирает номер канцелярии Кледнера с сообщением "а я знаю, где они!"

Павел понимал, что опасность никуда не делась, что они просто получили временную передышку, что надо искать способ, как устроиться более надежно, что Нике рожать через четыре месяца... Но рассудок отказывался это анализировать. Даже его сил больше не хватало, чтобы постоянно быть настороже и искать варианты. Самое жуткое заключалось в том, что он это осознавал. Но сходить с ума не собирался. Раз появилось время для новой передышки – надо было воспользоваться...

 

…Знакомая сладкая боль возбуждения. Когда никого кроме своей женщины не видишь и не хочешь видеть. Когда весь твой мир сужается до ее глаз, когда ты чувствуешь ее рабом, ловишь каждое движение, ее желанную дрожь в дыхании. Когда тебя самого бросает в круговорот чувств и эмоций, тот самый, который не терпит фальши и масок. И ты беззащитен перед ним и перед его зеленоглазой хозяйкой. Так беззащитен, будто ты новорожденный.

Всего минуту ладони баюкают ее лицо, откидывают длинные волосы, упавшие на ее высокую грудь, губы еле поспевают за глазами. Ниже, еще ниже. Хочется услышать ее "тот" голос. Тот, который звучит только между вашими телами, и больше никому не знаком. Руки будто сами собой живут. Они живые и жадные, они не обращают внимания на вязкий туман в голове и медленный язык. Они слегка раздвигают ее ноги и проскальзывают под ягодицы. Приподнимают и держат, словно преподносят своему хозяину подарок, словно они – пьедестал. Губы, наконец, поспевают за ними, и уже исследуют каждый миллиметр ее кожи по-своему, так, как не могут даже самые внимательные пальцы. Все глубже и глубже, приближаясь к самому желанному. Еще немного, еще совсем чуть-чуть…

 

Что-то случилось. Не с ним и не с ней. Но случилось. Что-то страшное и неправильное, черная тень скользнула по краю сознания.

Слова вырвались раньше, чем мозг воспринял увиденное.

– Что это?

Он еще не смог понять, осознать, сформулировать, а страсть, нежность, предвкушение наслаждения уже сменило знакомое чувство, ставшее самым привычным и естественным полгода назад – темная, горячая ярость.

На внутренней стороне ее бедра на белоснежной коже горели две буквы. Перебивая все спокойствие и нежность. Он уже узнал их очертания, но не мог уложить в голове значение. Сейчас просто не в силах был оторваться от их созерцания. Читал, будто молитву. Читал справа налево, слева направо. Читал, чтоб поверить. И каждый раз собственный голос выкрикивал их в голове. Все сильней и громче – "о", "к", "о", "к"… Пока не взорвался, не зашелся в крике – "О.К.!"

Выпрямился, заглянул в лицо жены. Та застыла, не сводя с него взгляда – не тревожного или испуганного. Ее взгляд был никаким. Пустым и остывшим.

– Я спросил, что это? – голос оказался будто не его. Это голос того зверя, который почти всегда спит.

Словно очнувшись, Ника схватилась за одеяло, пытаясь накрыться, спрятаться. Как будто она только сейчас вдруг ощутила свою наготу, и это заставило ее смутиться своей открытости. Зато его ничто не смущало. Он должен был понять.

Павел перехватил ее руки, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление.

– Это _его_ инициалы, Ника!

Из горла вырвался рык. Даже если бы он попытался, то не сумел бы сейчас совладать с ним.

– Это _его_ клеймо!

Ника молчала, а в его ушах звучал самый ненавистный на свете бархатный смех. Тварь подходит сзади и дышит в затылок: "Она моя…"

Нет!!!

Этот крик разлетелся на тысячу осколков. Ледяной испуг поднимался из самых потаенных уголков души, и теперь только один вопрос бился в висках, пульсировал, распирал изнутри, готовый взорвать его сознание.

– Что там было, Ника?

Голос сорвался, это уже не рык, но контролировать его было все еще невозможно.

Она не ответила. Уткнулась в согнутые колени подбородком.

Теперь нет ничего важней, чем ответ. Что там было? Что там было?! ЧТО ТАМ БЫЛО?!

Павел вскинул голову и попытался успокоить дыхание.

– Ответь мне. Что… Что _он_ с тобой сделал? – Он попытался поймать ее ускользающий взгляд. Не получилось. – Ника… Я прошу тебя, не молчи.

Какой же ты идиот. С чего ты взял, что клетка была золотой? Потому что тебе так легче жить? Почему ты решил, что _он_ носил ее на руках, а издевался над тобой? Ты сам себе сказочник, Феникс. Если с тобой было такое, ты только представь…

– Ника! – он снова схватил ее за запястья. – Говори! _Он_ бил тебя?! Говори!

– Отпусти, мне больно! – попыталась она вырваться.

– _Он_ заставлял тебя, принуждал? Что там было?!

– Ничего! Ничего там не было!

Павел разжал пальцы и резко отвернулся.

Было. Было, потому что по-другому и быть не могло. Не могло быть по-другому с твоей женой, с этим больным сукиным сыном. Открой, наконец, глаза, проснись, сказочник!

– Не надо было этого делать…

Он развернулся, впился в Нику взглядом, хотел спросить, но не знал, как. А еще он боялся перебить ее. Сейчас у него с губ сорвется что-то нервное, яростное, и она замолчит. И будет молчать. Поэтому он не произнес ни звука, только смотрел во все глаза, не моргая, будто с взмахом ресниц боялся пропустить что-то важное.

– Не надо было _его_ злить. Надо было подчиниться, сделать так, как _он_ хотел. Еще тогда, давно, на Каджеро. Я же чувствовала, что _ему_ от меня нужно. Я ловила на себе его взгляды, _его_ прикосновения… _Он_ часто наблюдал за мной, там, в бассейне. Когда я выходила из воды, тут же появлялся с полотенцем, укутывал меня и будто ненароком гладил. Когда _он_ что-то говорил, то наклонялся к самому уху и вроде как случайно задевал губами.

Она прерывисто вздохнула.

– А иногда _он_ заводил игры, брал на руки. И я чувствовала, как они вздрагивают – не от тяжести, совсем нет. Я же все понимала, хоть и старалась не придавать этому значения.

– Тебе было всего четырнадцать… – не выдержал Павел.

– Неважно,– Ника передернула плечами, – я уже не была младенцем. Все было как на ладони. Я могла дать _ему_ понять, что чувствую все это и тогда.… Тогда, возможно, все бы остались живы, и с тобой уж точно ничего не случилось бы.

Что за бред?!

– Вместо этого я унизила и разозлила _его_. И _он_ озверел. Потому что на самом деле я _его_ жена. А все остальное…

– Замолчи! – надо было оборвать этот поток безжизненных слов. Рванувшись к жене вплотную, он двумя пальцами поднял ее голову за подбородок. – Посмотри на меня, Ника, посмотри на меня!

Дождался, пока она поднимет глаза.

– Перед Богом и людьми, перед законом и беззаконием, перед теми, кому это в радость и кто готов стереть нас с лица земли ты – моя жена! Чтобы кто ни вытворял с нами, что бы ни рисовал на твоем теле, как бы ни уродовал мое – ты моя жена! И пусть я сдохну, доказывая это всему миру – ты моя жена! Слышишь меня?! Моя!

Ее глаза, наконец, наполнились слезами.

– А сколько еще мы будем за это платить, Пашенька? За каждый миг счастья – месяц боли и крови! И я не знаю, что еще можно придумать. А _он_ – знает! Что еще _он_ сделает с нами?!

Павел хотел выругаться, но осекся. Ее глаза полны страха, она больше не верит ему, не верит, что они в безопасности. Что с ней сделала эта скотина…

Монотонный, лишенный эмоций голос Ники слился с его сознанием, заставляя замереть и слушать, и смотреть – картинка рисовалась так четко, как будто он сам был там.

 

***

 

…Все слишком напоминало прошлый раз. Когда была маленькая кабинка под потолком, когда внизу была серая камера, и Паша с Димкой.

На этот раз кабинка не была маленькой. Там стояло два широких кресла, повернутых к пластиковому занавесу во всю стену. Что скрывалось под ним, Ника не поняла, но наверняка сейчас все будет ясно.

– Присаживайся, любовь моя.

Она села в кресло, застыла в ожидании. Орест молчал, не сводя с нее взгляд. Ника старалась не смотреть на него, но все же не выдержала. Черные глаза глядели пристально, испытующе, словно прожигали в ней дыру. Ника почувствовала, что еще немного, и она расплачется – ей теперь достаточно было такого взгляда, за ним никогда не приходило ничего хорошего.

Повинуясь движению пальцев Ореста, занавес уполз вверх, открывая огромное окно во всю стену. За стеклом оказался небольшой зал, уставленный маленькими столиками, за каждым – два-три человека. Около стены – небольшой помост с трибуной, за которую как раз поднимался темноволосый, аккуратно застегнутый на все пуговицы мужчина в очках. За его спиной – большой экран.

– Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать! Попрошу тишины, мы начинаем!

Орест, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Ники, перевел его в зал.

– Лот номер один, – продолжал мужчина на трибуне. – Обратите внимание на экран.

На экране проявилось голографическое изображение. Ника увидела тонкого паренька со смуглым оттенком кожи и смоляными волосами. Тот явно не знал, что за ним следит камера, и вел себя совершенно естественно.

– Девятнадцать лет. Знает два языка – английский и греческий. Невинный и послушный. Первичная ставка всего двадцать пять тысяч евро.

– Двадцать шесть!

– Тридцать!

Ника повернула голову к Оресту.

– Что это? – спросила она тихо, уже зная ответ.

Орест улыбнулся, неотрывно следя за происходящим за стеклом.

– Аукцион.

– Продано! Господину за шестым столиком, за сорок одну тысячу евро!

– Повезло парню, – Орест откинулся на спинку кресла и раскурил сигару.

– Ты торгуешь людьми.

Он улыбнулся.

– Маленькая, я просто хороший бизнесмен.

Чему ты удивляешься, после всего…

– Почему же ему повезло?

– Потому что с этим господином торговалась вон та дама, – Орест показал на строгую женщину с затянутыми в пышный пучок волосами. – Она владеет очень своеобразным музеем. В этом музее собраны представители всех рас на земле.

– И что?

Орест повернулся к девушке.

– Ничего, кроме того, что чучела сделаны из живых людей. В смысле, они были живы, пока их превращали в чучела.

Ника застыла.

– Зачем я здесь, Орест?

Черный бархатный взгляд словно обласкал ее, огладил с ног до головы.

– Побудь со мной, любовь моя.

Она покачала головой и отвернулась. Он говорит это так, будто она может выбирать.

Лот за лотом, человек за человеком, судьба за судьбой уходили арестанты Эринии в чужие руки. Каждая продажа сопровождалась комментариями. Этот в гарем, этот в публичный дом. А вот тот на эксперименты к одному очень известному доктору. Вот будущий бык-производитель, а этому можно считать даже повезло. Он станет простым солдатом – легионером. Какая разница, умрет ли он от заражения на рудниках, или станет пушечным мясом у своего нового хозяина, "потомка Чингисхана" – как выразился Орест. Кстати, того Ника знала. Он часто присутствовал на фуршетах и был вхож даже в VIP комнаты.

Устав от напряжения и ожидания очередной выходки Ореста, Ника прикрыла глаза.

– …Лот номер шестнадцать. Двадцать семь лет. Бывший командир элитного подразделения спецназа. Строптивый и необъезженный, настоящий огненный демон.

Она ощутила, как в груди взорвалось и разлилось холодное, парализующее облако.

Нет, только не это…

Она понимала, что не сможет не смотреть, не сможет не убедиться, но долгие мгновения не могла заставить себя поднять вдруг ставшие очень тяжелыми веки.

На площадке, где он работал, яркое солнце. Жара. Полуобнаженное загоревшее тело. Немного похудевший, но подтянутый. Мышцы перекатываются на широкой груди, спина исполосована полузажившими шрамами, в подтверждение замечания о строптивости. Бесконечно родное, строгое лицо.

– Нет! – Ника резко развернулась к Оресту.

Тот поднял руку, призывая ее к тишине.

Она снова впилась глазами в экран, а в соседней комнате начались торги. Когда цена поднялась слишком высоко, остались двое претендентов. Вернее, трое. Черноволосые, похожие друг на друга парень с девушкой, в обнимку сидевшие за одним столиком, и неприятного вида худощавый мужчина средних лет. Казалось, никто из них не собирался уступать.

Ника закусила губу.

– Орест! Прекрати это! Ты не можешь, не можешь!

А вот теперь слезы действительно подступили слишком близко, и ей пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы они не потекли по щекам.

– Не понимаю что этому старому извращенцу Фрицу от него нужно, – словно не слыша ее, пробормотал Орест. – Он повернут на очень молоденьких мальчиках. У него… хм…. Гимназия, и он типа директор. Ты не представляешь, как он их там наказывает.

Орест, наконец, перевел насмешливый взгляд на Нику.

– Неужели он думает, что справится с твоим терминатором своими методами?

Ника опять бросила взгляд за стекло. Торг шел.

– Орест! Ты мне обещал, ты…

– Но лучше уж к нему. – Он снова ее игнорировал. – Потому что альтернатива… эти двое, брат и сестра. Живут в собственном доме. О, это почти замок, вдали от других домов. Держат домашний зоопарк. У них есть, например, собачка. Она бегает, лает и гадит под себя. А три года назад эта собачка была "мисс Содружество".

Ника медленно повернула голову к Оресту. Черный бархат его глаз превратился в пропасть.

– Неделю назад у них сдох их любимый раб. Крепкий был мужик, целых полтора года выдержал, бедолага. Жил на цепи. Они его трахали вдвоем. Подвешивали под потолок, затыкали пасть кляпом и начинали. То он, то она всякими занимательными игрушками с шипами. Или на дыбе. Умер, говорят, в страшных муках…

В ушах зашумело, перед глазами словно разлился туман, а жуткое парализующее облако из груди добралось до языка. Сейчас, даже если бы она захотела, не смогла бы ничего сказать. Сквозь все это мутное и немое донесся голос:

– Полтора миллиона!

Это был голос того чернявого парня.

– Полтора миллиона евро – раз! – голос аукциониста.

Ника почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха.

– Нет… Ты же обещал…

– Не хочешь? – Орест казалось, заскучал. – Ладно.

Он нажал на кнопку на небольшом пульте, вмонтированном в подлокотник его кресла, и Ника увидела, как на трибуне аукционист поднял руку.

– Одну минуту, господа.

– Отменяй. Скажи, что лот продан.

– Слушаюсь, – тот откашлялся, и снова обратился к залу. – К сожалению, мне только что сообщили, что лот уже продан. Я приношу свои извинения.

Возмущенные брат с сестрой пытались торговаться, но аукционист был непробиваем.

Орест протянул руку, погладил неподвижную Нику по волосам.

– Видишь, как все просто, девочка моя? Это же игра, а ты переживаешь.

Облако внутри сжалось, отпустило, застыло ледяным комком.

– Игра?! – она перевела дух. – Что ты хочешь от меня?! Что мне сделать, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал играть?!

– Тшшш, спокойно, – он поднялся и подошел к стеклу почти вплотную, глядя на продолжающиеся торги. – От тебя я всегда хотел только одного, – он резко развернулся. – Тебя. Целиком и полностью.

– Господи! – она уже кричала, хоть и старалась держать себя в руках. – Я ведь и так твоя, твоя!

Орест усмехнулся, опять отвернулся к стеклу, и как будто прислушался к продолжающемуся аукциону. Но так только казалось.

– Я же изведу его, ты это понимаешь? – Голос звучал глухо и задумчиво. – Я сведу его с ума. Медленно и методично. Я устрою ему такой прессинг, что все, что он прошел до сих пор покажется ему раем. Каждый раз буду добавлять еще по кирпичику. Так или иначе, но он будет валяться у меня в ногах и просить о смерти.

– Да от него-то тебе что надо?! – Ника еле удерживала рыдания.

– Я хочу, чтоб он перестал существовать.

– Тогда убей его! – Она выкрикнула это и задохнулась от ужаса.

Орест резко развернулся, стремительно шагнул к Нике, схватил ее руки.

– Ты этого действительно хочешь, маленькая?

Ника не могла отвести своих глаз от его, словно загипнотизированная черным взглядом и собственными вылетевшими словами.

– Я могу сделать так, что он ничего не почувствует. Я избавлю его от этой боли и грязи, в которой он живет. Я освобожу его. Хочешь?

Словно змей-искуситель, тихий вкрадчивый голос обвивался вокруг Ники.

– Если ты любишь его – прикажи убить. Это лучшее что ты можешь сделать для этого полураздавленного мальчишки!

Ника не могла пошевелиться.

– Ну, так что, девочка моя? Поможешь своему герою в последний раз?

Не дождавшись ответа, Орест наклонился и припал к ее губам, глубоко и жадно.

– Я изведу его… – выдохнул он в ее полуоткрытый рот и оттолкнул от себя.

 

Лин расчесывала длинные Никины волосы перед большим зеркалом в ее спальне. Ника сидела неподвижно и просто старалась ни о чем не думать. Пока Лин помогала ей надеть легкую короткую сорочку и тараторила что-то без умолку, еще получалось. Но когда она вышла, чтобы приготовить постель, мысли полезли, словно тараканы.

Я виновата, я так виновата перед тобой, милый. Я такая эгоистка… Но я не смогу сделать этого. Потому что это – ты, и потому что я все еще надеюсь. Дура, да? Прости меня, любимый, я не смогу…

Внезапно Ника почувствовала чью-то ладонь на своем лице. Это Лин аккуратно стирала ее слезы. Неужели она плакала? Перестала замечать, в последнее время это было так естественно.

– Пойдемте, вам надо отдохнуть.

Ласковый голос Лин уже не раздражал, как раньше, к тому же Ника действительно чувствовала себя бесконечно усталой и выжатой.

Она поднялась, пошатнувшись, и направилась к кровати, слегка опираясь на плечо китаянки. Спать и ничего не видеть, спать и ни о чем не думать. Спать и перестать чувствовать…

Резкий стук в дверь и громкие голоса прервали поток монотонных мыслей. Ника переглянулась с Лин.

– Я открою, – вздохнула та.

Не успела она нажать кнопку, как была почти отброшена к стене. В спальню быстрым шагом вошли телохранители Ореста, таща за длинные волосы окровавленного "Чингисхана", за ними шел сам Орест.

Один из парней швырнул молчавшего мужчину к Никиным ногам. Она застыла возле кровати, лишь подняла взгляд на Ореста.

– Полюбуйся, Ника, эта собака хотела купить тебя, – сказал тот спокойно, своим ровным бархатным голосом. Насколько же сильно обманывались те, кто в этот голос верил. Когда же они понимали свою ошибку, поделиться пониманием чаще всего уже не могли.

– Предлагал мне, кстати, один очень интересный экземпляр. "Багдадская ночь" называется. Знаешь что это такое?

Ника молча смотрела на так и не поднявшего голову мужчину.

– Это единственный в своем роде черный бриллиант.

Орест направился к распростертому потомку завоевателя мира, схватил его за волосы и, встряхнув, поставил на колени.

– Что мне с ним сделать, маленькая? – рывок, и голова пленника запрокинута почти к самой спине, открывая беззащитное горло. – Глотку перерезать? А?

Ника вздрогнула и словно очнулась.

– Перестань, не надо…

– Может, содрать скальп? Или череп раздробить?

– Отпусти его, не надо… – ее хватало только на испуганный шепот.

Орест намотал длинные волосы на кулак и еще раз встряхнул мужчину. Тот не издал ни звука и остался неподвижным, как тряпичная кукла.

– Ты только скажи, я все сделаю.

– Оставь его! – опять слезы, которые душат, не позволяют вздохнуть.

Орест разжал пальцы и сделал шаг в сторону, не отрывая взгляд от Ники. Его место тут же занял один из телохранителей, а он сам стремительно подошел к девушке и, чуть помедлив, схватил ее за шею железными пальцами.

– Дорогой Аслан, ты хоть знаешь, за что будешь платить такую высокую цену? И за что собирался алмаз отдавать?

Тот молчал. Получил ощутимый толчок в спину и кивнул.

– Лицо – это конечно важно, но волосы и глаза в постели не согреют, уважаемый.

Орест оглядел Нику и вдруг резко взмахнул рукой, разрывая сорочку спереди. Тонкая ткань с треском разошлась, полностью обнажая грудь.

Охранники благоразумно опустили глаза, а Орест, пристально наблюдая за Асланом, медленно провел рукой по Никиной коже, обвел пальцами темный кружок соска.

– Нравится? – вкрадчиво спросил он, будто даже и не мужчину напротив, выдохнул это в ее шею.

Аслан разлепил разбитые губы, но на ответ не хватило воздуха.

– Убрать его, – бросил Орест, даже не глядя в его сторону.

Охранники выволокли своего пленника, за ними бесшумно выскользнула Лин.

– Знаешь, почему он посмел мне это предложить? – Орест все так же выдыхал слова в ее шею, не обращая внимания на то, что она еле держится на ногах. – Потому что он услышал, как кто-то сказал, что ты жена того рыжего жеребца, лот номер шестнадцать.

Он запрокинул ее голову и, захватив губы зубами, прокусил нижнюю до крови.

Ника почти не чувствовала боли.

– Эта грязная свинья – муж моей девочки… или может, моей девки? Такой же порочной и грязной, как сам этот ублюдок, а?

Она пошатнулась.

– Да, – шептал Орест, и шепот его больше не был вкрадчивым и томным. Это был быстрый, горячий, прерывистый шепот сумасшедшего. – Именно так и есть.

Он схватил ее за руку и потащил из спальни. Через лабиринт коридоров они вышли на улицу. Ночной холод пробирал насквозь, но Орест как будто забыл, что Ника почти обнажена и босиком. Он выглядел одержимым, когда тащил ее по всему двору за руку, не оборачиваясь, не думая, успевает ли она перебирать ногами.

Ника не могла понять, куда он идет, пока не вспомнила о недостроенной конюшне в глубине двора – он все собирался закупить лошадей, которых разводили на Эринии, как на Земле. Когда они оказались внутри, Орест остановился, не выпуская ее руки, огляделся.

– Что ты делаешь? – вырвалось у нее. Состояние непонятного оцепенения то накатывало волной, то отпускало, и тогда становилось жутко.

Он молчал. Одной рукой придерживая Нику, второй выхватил откуда-то скрученный в моток гибкий шнур. Девушка попыталась вырваться, но он даже не заметил этого. Хватка стала почти железной. Он толкнул ее к ближайшему столбу, еще не залитому пластобетоном, и не успела она опомниться, как оказалась привязанной, как рабыня в древности.

– Зачем?! Отпусти меня! – истерика, наконец, прорвалась, и когда он вытащил из-за пояса плетку, она только смогла отвернуть лицо. – Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо!

Первый удар вырвал из груди Ники вскрик, но остальные она заставила себя выдержать молча, непонятно, зачем. Наверное, кричать было бы правильнее… Только Оресту было бы все равно. Он ее не слышал.

Не слышал он ее и тогда, когда отбросил прочь плеть и быстрым шагом вышел наружу. Но она и не сказала ничего. Только просила мысленно:

– Не оставляй меня здесь, только не оставляй. Живой…

Спать и ничего не видеть, спать и ни о чем не думать. Спать и перестать чувствовать…

Она не заметила, когда Орест вернулся. Ощутила только, как он отвязывал ее, как поддерживал, когда она не удержалась на ногах и бессильно опустилась на землю, как накрывал чем-то теплым. И руки его больше не были железными клещами.

Он сел прямо на землю, положил ее голову к себе на колени, поглаживая по волосам и тихо приговаривая, уже спокойно:

– Ничего девочка моя, ничего. Я сотру с тебя эту грязь. Раз и навсегда сотру. Не беспокойся любовь моя…

 

***

 

...Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Ника заснула, как-то иссякнув, захлебнувшись в собственном ужасе воспоминаний, вскрытых так беспощадно, так варварски. И он тоже захлебнулся. Захлебнулся в странном, непонятном состоянии падения в пропасть. Вот ты летишь, ты падаешь, но тебе все равно. Он все слышал, но не понял. Лучше лететь, чем поддаться безумию, лучше ничего не понимать. Лучше пусть перед глазами висит белесое нечто, мешающее воспринимать действительность, чем видеть, как тает эта завеса. Потому что за этой завесой была его Ника и грубые чужие руки, которые вырывали ее шелковые волосы, били по нежному лицу, ставили на колени. А потом хозяин этих рук долго насиловал ее, не обращая внимания на мольбы и рыдания.

Он почти сошел с ума от этих видений. Он сам упал на колени, протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться, остановить, как вдруг она повернула к нему голову и прошептала одними губами:

"Не смотри, Пашенька, не смотри…"

Руки взметнулись к голове, кошмарная картинка разлетелась на сто тысяч мелких кусочков, превращая белесый равнодушный дым в красное марево, и он зашелся в крике. В страшном, беззвучном крике.

Смотри, Пашенька, смотри…

Ты понял всех. Ты хороший командир. Ты понял боль своего одного солдата, который лишился лучших друзей и обвинил в этом тебя. Понял испуг другого, подставившего тебя. Ты понял, простил, не задумываясь. И подставил собственную шею.

Ты понял заблудшую девчонку, упавшую в пропасть нежелания бороться за себя. Понял без слов и протянул ей руку, вытащил – почти ценой собственной жизни и любви.

Ты понял своего лучшего друга, который пошел на мерзость, чтобы не погиб ты и чтобы не умереть самому. Ты понял, что помимо всего прочего, он хотел этого, давно хотел. Ты понял это сразу же, на той очной ставке. А потом, когда он сказал тебе все это в глаза, ты принял это как должное. Потому что его ты не мог не понять.

И только ее ты не понял. Ты схватился за ее руку, как утопающий, не осознавая того, что этой маленькой ладошке самой нужна твоя помощь. Ты слушал тишину ее голоса и забыл, что правда не в словах. Ты забыл посмотреть в ее глаза, а они кричали, умоляли о помощи.

Стало так больно и стыдно, что захотелось заплакать.

Ты хотел умереть там, в клетке. Ты хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Тебе казалось, что ей станет легче, что она станет свободной. Какой же ты дурак! Умирать, Феникс, надо тогда, когда все долги оплачены. Тогда, когда от тебя остаются только светлые воспоминания. Умирать на коленях нельзя, а умирать, оставляя на коленях ее, тем более!

Это лишь вопрос времени, ты знаешь. Вы не можете прятаться всю жизнь, вы не можете растить своего ребенка в таких условиях. Если этот ублюдок найдет вас, придет конец всему. Ты легко отделаешься, тебя он просто убьет, пусть и с изворотами. Ей он умереть не даст. Он сведет ее с ума своим ненасытным безумием, глумлением над твоей памятью. Что он сделает с вашим ребенком, страшно даже подумать...

Сдохни, но освободи свою семью. Пусть ты не вернешься, пусть. Она поймет. Не сейчас, когда-нибудь, она поймет, она же тоже все понимает. Ваш ребенок был зачат в горе, но пусть он живет в радости.

Я все сделаю, только будь счастлива, пожалуйста…

Месть? Да. Будет так, потому что только так и должно быть. Но нет, это не все. Надо сделать еще одно, последнее. Наверное, потом он пожалеет… Впрочем, “потом” может и не быть. А сейчас важно, чтобы она была в безопасности, а с этим человеком она будет как за каменной стеной.

Павел медленно оделся, поправил одеяло на Нике. Он хотел поцеловать ее, прежде чем выйти, но побоялся разбудить. Лишь приложил указательный палец – сначала к своим, потом к ее губам. Попятился назад, решительно развернулся и вышел на улицу. Вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух и набрал номер, который надеялся больше никогда не набирать.

– Карпов… – раздался в наушнике немного сонный голос.

Ну что ж, и он должен отдыхать хоть когда-нибудь.

– Привет, Кир.

Тяжелое молчание, потом еле слышный прерывистый вздох.

– Свою кликуху оправдываешь на все сто, Феникс.

– А у меня выбора нет.

Ти-Рекс молчал.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Хмыкнул.

– Я догадался. С ней все… все в порядке? – На второй фразе голос подвел.

– Мне нужно его найти. – Павел пропустил вопрос. Подожди еще немного, сейчас все узнаешь. – Быстро.

– Да, при таком раскладе надо быстро. Я сообщу, где.

Ти-Рекс его понял. Он всегда его понимал. Ну, почти всегда. В этих вопросах даже лучше Димки. Они же одной крови.

Тот больше ничего не спрашивал. Павел мысленно вздохнул.

– И еще… Надо, чтобы ты сюда приехал, по возможности завтра же. Координаты я перешлю. – Он вскинул голову. – Ника остается одна. Я не могу ее никому больше доверить.

Стук собственного сердца, казалось, отдавался в ушах. Невыносимо давило молчание в наушнике.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем меня просишь?

Павел закусил губу, чтоб не взорваться. Нервы все-таки не выдерживали. Понимаю, мать твою! Понимаю, что, возможно, делаю самую большую в своей жизни ошибку, понимаю, что эта дорога может оказаться в один конец, но у меня нет выбора! А ты-то сам это понимаешь?! Я знаю, что ты не мальчик-одуванчик, и что на этот раз ты, скорее всего, не уйдешь благородно в сторону, потому что твоему отнюдь не ангельскому терпению есть предел, но у меня нет выбора! Да, знак вопроса "он ее любит?" стерся. Теперь там стоит точка. А еще… еще я понимаю, что может не вернуться она сама. Потому что ее все это наверняка достало, и она будет злиться, это как пить дать. И потому, что не только тебе, Кир, выворачивают душу ее глаза, она тоже не совсем ровно к тебе дышит, да. Но у меня, сука, нет выбора!

Уняв приступ лишней сейчас ревности, Павел перевел дух.

– Когда ты будешь здесь?

– Я вылетаю.

Да, он тоже все понял. И он выручит. Выручит… Они одной крови.

Павел кивнул, спохватился, что это осталось незамеченным, но было уже поздно. Ти-Рекс отключился.

Возвращаться не стоило. Очень хотелось, но лучше сразу уйти. Тем более что даже записку он оставить не мог. Что напишет? "Прости родная, я ненадолго. Вот тебе пока телохранитель"? Глупо и бездарно. Потом, если будет это "потом", они разберутся. Они обязаны во всем разобраться!

Павел отправил Ти-Рексу координаты и стал ждать ответную информацию. А что, если тварь на Эринии?

Значит на Эринию. В любое место, где бы _он_ ни был. Где бы ни был.

Короткое сообщение пришло всего через полчаса. В довесок к сухим цифрам и короткому незнакомому названию "Альта" шел адрес – на этой же колонии, ну да, у Ти везде свои люди – и слова: "Ричи Стивенс поможет добраться. Убей его, Феникс". Не Стивенса, конечно. _Его_. Удачи не пожелал, вернуться – тоже. Я понимаю, Кир. Я бы тоже промолчал. Так честнее. Мы же никогда не врем друг другу, правда?

До указанного адреса нового помощника он добрался к шести утра. Ричи Стивенс, белобрысый крепыш, открыл сразу, как будто держал руку на кнопке и только ждал сигнала.

– Повезло тебе, я тут обычно не задерживаюсь. Вылетаем на Альту через три часа. Успеем добраться до космопорта.

– Свой корабль?

– Не совсем. Пусть эта сторона вопроса тебя не волнует. Тебя вывезу в трюме, чтобы не светить при досмотре.

Феникс только кивнул. На Ти-Рекса всегда можно было положиться. Доставят.

– На Альте высажу так, чтобы ты покинул посадочную площадку незамеченным. А дальше уж сам. Обстановку на планете обрисую в полете, там ничего сложного, сориентируешься. Снаряжение, которое может понадобиться, уже грузят на борт, разберешься, пока летим.

До космопорта Стивенс довез его на своем аэрокаре, провел к космодрому в обход терминала черными ходами. Хорошие знакомые у Ти. Тропы тайные знают, явно не первый раз провозят "контрабанду", могут рывком организовать полет на сомнительную Альту, – подумалось Фениксу. – И Грин ведь был далеко не агент по недвижимости и трудоустройству, как могло показаться.

Больше он об этом аспекте знакомств Ти-Рекса не задумывался.

Небольшой корабль показался знакомым. Название "Эллипс" ничего ему не сказало, но ощущение стало еще четче на борту. Пока Ричи вел его в трюм, он окончательно узнал тот самый транспортник, на котором прилетел с Эринии на Кохав. Только тогда он до трюма не дошел, не до того было. Да и название не потрудился узнать.

Трюм оказался с секретом. Когда за Фениксом задвинулась панель фальш-стены, скрывающая небольшую нишу, в которой ему предстояло провести весь старт, он подумал, что был наверняка не первым человеком, путешествующим таким образом в этом корабле.

Как прошел старт, он не заметил – был занят преодолением жутковатого дежа вю. Тесная темная ниша, где можно было только стоять или сидеть, поджав ноги, до боли напоминала камеру-миникарцер на Эринии. Ту, в которой он частенько проводил долгие часы, если выводил из себя охранников или надзирателя, а Сандерс было недосуг заниматься им лично.

Воспоминания и ощущения, которые он так долго пытался забить в самый дальний уголок памяти, сейчас вспыхнули ярким слепящим пламенем. Только вот на этот раз они были более чем кстати. Потому что Феникс знал, что это не карцер. Это трюм корабля, несущего его к точке встречи. Кледнер, сука, я уже близко. Ты меня не опасаешься, хотя наверняка знаешь, что я жив. Но ты не ждешь, что я приду за тобой. А я приду. И хотя я почти уверен, что сам вряд ли выживу после нашей встречи, но вот ты, тварь, точно сдохнешь. Я еще не знаю, как я это сделаю, но поверь, ты успеешь оценить юмор ситуации. Это я тебе обещаю.

Надежды на оправдание и на счастье мирной жизни, Ника, нерожденный малыш, Димка, некто Павел Беляев – все осталось далеко-далеко, где-то в другом измерении. Здесь, в тесноте кокона воспоминаний о боли, грязи, ужасе одиночества и чувстве невозможной, но реальной несправедливости, ждал возможности смертельного броска совсем другой человек. Скоро он выйдет из этого кокона и найдет того, кто столько времени разрушал счастье его семьи, кто ломал судьбы его близких. Кто в ответе за те дьявольские буквы на нежной коже, за печать страха и боли, вытравленную в душе его маленькой жены. Кто в ответе за нестирающийся из памяти невыносимо безнадежный взгляд его друга, почти раздавленного катком под названием "Кледнер желающий". Кто в ответе за его собственные почти опущенные руки.

Почти. Все "почти". Я вернулся, Кледнер. Ты сделал все, чтобы я вернулся, хотя стремился ты к прямо противоположному, и оно тебе почти удалось. Но теперь я на свободе. Ты никуда не уйдешь, и никто не сможет меня остановить. Тебе не спастись, тварь.

 

***

 

Снова теплая тропическая ночь, темная и душная. Полумрак не хочет отпускать из своих объятий, но тревожная полоска света из коридора настойчива. Ника встает, накидывает на плечи шаль и босиком идет к этому тусклому свету. В коридоре чужие голоса, грубые и отрывистые, и родной хрипловатый голос мужа. Она наизусть знает все его интонации и те, что слышны сейчас, заставляют ее замереть. Наконец она видит его затылок, его широкую спину, которой он заслоняет всех остальных.

– Паша?

Он резко разворачивается. Ни кровинки на бледном лице. И горящие синевой глаза…

 

Ника проснулась с резким вскриком.

Этот сон снился часто. Почему-то ночь ареста врезалась в память сильнее, чем все остальное. Слава Богу, что это только сны.

Она потянулась к Павлу, но рука нашарила только несмятые холодные простыни. Давно встал или вовсе не ложился. Девушка рывком села на кровати.

– Пашка? – на всякий случай позвала она.

Тишина.

Ника встала, машинально застелила постель, прошлась по дому. Тишина и пустота. Куда он делся? Тревога, проснувшаяся еще во сне, скребла душу все отчетливее. Ника пыталась ее задавить механическими делами по дому – прибраться, принять душ, приготовить чай, выпить, убрать со стола, – но тревога не уходила. Да и как ей уйти, после вчерашнего жуткого разговора, после кошмарного сна, после исчезновения мужа? Нет, он не исчез, он просто не ложился, ему тоже надо было все переварить… Он вышел, просто вышел на улицу. Уже утро и, наверное, он вернется только вечером, работа же. Ему нельзя ее терять, тут нет Айзека, который поможет уладить проблемы, тут вообще никого нет, тут надо самим…

К полудню она нервничала так, что успокоить себя сама уже ничем не могла. Почему он не звонит? Может быть, не может заставить себя говорить с ней, после тех ночных откровений? Эти мысли заставили ее поморщиться. Нет, он сам сказал, он так сказал, что она ему поверила – он ее любит, он ее будет любить, и никто и ничто на свете этого не изменит. Но он не звонил, а когда она позвонила сама, ей вежливо сообщили, что абонент отключил свой коммуникатор и не может ответить на вызов. Спустя еще час Ника решилась позвонить на работу Павла, где ей ответили, уже не совсем вежливо, что личных секретарей тут не держат, рабочие должны работать, а не трепаться в середине смены по связи, и вообще, Павел сегодня не появлялся.

Запивая очередную успокаивающую таблетку водой, Ника почувствовала, что начинает паниковать уже по-настоящему, и что ей делать, она не представляла теперь вообще. Звонить Димке? Зачем, что он сможет сделать со своей Фрейи, он сам никто. Заявить в полицию? Рехнулась? "Мой беглый муж, прикинувшийся погибшим, снова пропал. Кто говорит? Его якобы погибшая жена, которая на самом деле ему вовсе не жена"…

Господи.

Последняя мысль словно взорвалась в ее голове. Липкий, неконтролируемый животный страх охватил все ее существо, и ей пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть.

А если его схватили люди Ореста? Если он уже на пути к Эринии? В трюме корабля, в наручниках, в цепях? Почему она сама еще здесь? Паша не выдаст, где она находится, никогда не выдаст – или это снова игры Ореста "приди ко мне сама, если хочешь, чтобы он жил"? Нет! Она больше не сможет пережить такое, никогда, ни за что!

Ника смутно понимала, что в ней говорит паника, что это нереально, что если бы их нашли, то время игр уже кончилось бы, и муж был бы мертв, а в трюме сидела бы она… Но ничего с собой поделать она не могла. Вот сейчас раздастся сигнал коммуникатора, и это будет Орест: "Если ты еще не поняла, то от меня никуда не денешься, девочка".

Мелодия входящего вызова заставила ее упасть на колени. Господи…

Пронзительная, когда-то казавшаяся красивой, а теперь разрывающая мозг музыка продолжала надрываться, а Ника все никак не могла себя заставить ответить. Сердце колотилось, а пальцы дрожали, так что она дважды промахнулась мимо нужной кнопки. Однако даже включив связь, она не могла заставить себя произнести ни слова. И только спустя несколько секунд до нее дошел голос откуда-то издалека, из глубины памяти, из прошлого, и это не был голос Ореста:

– ...с тобой, Ника?! Ника, это ты?! Почему ты молчишь?

Господи. Это был он. Он нашел ее.

– Кир.

– Ника! – почти физически ощутимое облегчение в голосе. – С тобой все в порядке?

Она должна была вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы ее собственный голос снова вернулся.

– Кир, я думала… я в порядке, но Паша пропал, и я подумала…

– Да, он мне звонил, он не пропал.

И нерешительное молчание. Нику осенила неожиданная мысль. После вчерашнего. Павел открылся Киру. Его нет с ночи. Только не это.

– Где он? – ей самой стало нехорошо от собственного тона. Но другого у нее сейчас не было. – Кир?

Его молчание было хорошим ответом. Красноречивее любых слов.

– Он должен был, – наконец тяжело произнес Кир.

Ника все еще сидела на коленях у стены, и это было хорошо, потому что она упала бы. Отчаяние, нахлынувшее на смену только что пришедшей радости от голоса друга, подкосило ее. Это было невозможно – все еще хуже, чем она предполагала. Этот кошмар когда-нибудь кончится?

– Я лечу к тебе.

Что?! Зачем?!

– Он дал мне ваш адрес, я уже рядом.

– Что?..

Отчаянье смешалось с неверием.

– Ника, мы все решим, только не волнуйся.

Нет.

– Хорошо.

– Я уже рядом, – Кир повторил, словно боялся, что она его не поняла с первого раза.

– Хорошо, – повторила и она. Не стала дожидаться его ответа и отключила связь.

В висках стучало, в ушах стоял тихий, все заглушающий звон. По щекам текли слезы, Ника не вытирала их, и они щекотали подбородок, капали на руки. Она не закрывала глаз, и не сразу осознала, что неотрывно смотрит в противоположную стену, даже не моргая. Она очнулась только тогда, когда ладонь пронзила резкая боль. Подняла руку с зажатой в ней чашкой. Тонкое стекло треснуло, впиваясь в кожу, кровь алой струйкой стекала по запястью. Кровь. Снова кровь. Везде кровь. У нее на коже, у него на руках, у них обоих позади, у него еще и впереди – чужая и его собственная. Опять.

И тут отчаяние и тоска сжались в колючий комок где-то глубоко в груди, смятые незнакомой, неиспытанной раньше даже с Орестом яростной злостью.

Что, ты в изумлении? Только не говори, что для тебя это неожиданность. Было бы странно, если бы он поступил иначе. Нет, милая, это как раз в его духе. Это стиль всех "твоих" мужчин, ты заметила? Все, как инкубаторские. "Я должен", "я решил", "я сказал", "мне надо". А ты – мягкая кукла для их игр. Они тобой перекидываются, как игрушкой. Приз переходящий. "В борьбе за власть и женщин побеждает сильнейший". Они борются, а ты – приз. "Львенок, голубка, девочка моя"! Они тебя любят, они тебя хотят, они рвут друг другу глотки, но все это только их игра. Они меряются силой, а ты ждешь, кто победит. Вчера сильнее Орест, сегодня Пашка, завтра что – Кир?

Он – решил. Он – ушел. Он даже не сказал ей. И не потому, что знал, насколько она будет против. Нет, он просто не увидел в этом потребности. А зачем? Ему надо поступить _так_. Ему _так_ правильно. Зачем считаться с куклой? Зачем знать ее мнение? Он же – решил. Опять, снова.

А теперь сюда летит второй. "Мы все решим". Кому Карпов рассказывает сказки? Решать будет только он. И он уже решил. Он уверен, что пришла его очередь, что теперь кукла принадлежит ему, перешла по наследству! Потому что твой обожаемый муж сошел с ума! Ему плевать, кому и как передать любимую жену с нерожденным ребенком, главное – наказать мерзавца, посягнувшего на его куклу. А ты, милая, сиди и жди, пока еще один сильный и самоуверенный мужчина не решит твою судьбу!

Чернов был прав. Ты – чертова кукла!

Ника сжала кулаки.

Ну, уж нет! Хватит. Уходите, приходите, убивайте, погибайте, делайте, что хотите, но без меня!

Она быстро перевязала кровоточащую руку, расчесала спутанные волосы и, забросив несколько самых необходимых вещей в небольшую сумку, быстрым шагом вышла из дома.

 

***

 

Когда "Эллипс" вышел на трассу, Ричи Стивенс пошел открывать трюм. Он впервые вез в тайнике неподготовленного пассажира и немного опасался – все-таки, пара часов в этой клетушке не для всякой нервной системы пройдут бесследно. Клаустрофобия может развиться даже у абсолютно здорового человека. Конечно, Карпов сказал, что этот парень не доставит ему неудобств. Намекал, что у того есть опыт космических полетов, и не только в кресле космолайнера. А еще намекал, что не только полетов. В общем-то, Ричи было все равно, лишь бы парень не впал в панику и не запачкал трюм при взлете и ускорении. Интересно, зачем ему надо на Альту? Планета не для туризма. Хотя, конечно, путешествие тайком в трюме корабля-контрабандиста тоже далеко не туристический способ развлекаться. Да и настроен пассажир был явно не на прогулку, судя по указанию Карпова обеспечить его при подлете к Альте не только походным набором, но и дополнительными аксессуарами. Вроде боевого излучателя и слайсера. Последний сам Ричи даже в руки брать лишний раз опасался – не за ту сторону схватишься, пары пальцев можно лишиться. Это подобие кастета оснащено такими резаками, что "антипов" рядом не валялся.

В трюме было тихо, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. Звукоизоляция тайника сделана качественно. Ричи нажал скрытую в стене кнопку, фальш-стена отъехала в сторону.

Пассажир сидел на полу, сложив руки на подтянутых к груди коленях и запрокинув рыжеволосую голову к стене. Лицо его было спокойным, даже слишком. На шелест отходящей панели он не шелохнулся, лишь резко открыл глаза. Взгляд, который поймал Ричи, заставил его подобраться. Опасный был взгляд. Тяжелый, сумрачный и как будто отсутствующий. Ричи видел такие взгляды нечасто, хотя по работе приходилось сталкиваться. Так смотрели люди, которым нечего было терять, решившиеся на нечто запредельное. Ладно. Он всего лишь транспорт, к нему у этого берсерка претензий быть не должно.

– Можно выходить, – сказал он, отступая в сторону, чтобы освободить проход и одновременно убраться из-под свинцового взгляда. – Мы на трассе.

Рыжий вскочил так легко и стремительно, как будто не провел последние два часа в позе "лотос", а разминался на тренажере все это время.

– Сколько лететь? – хрипловато спросил он.

– Расслабься. У нас есть чуть больше суток до Альты.

Пассажир вышел из ниши, чуть прищурившись от неяркого света.

– Кирилл сказал, что мне нужно на планете?

– Он сказал, что тебе нужно добраться незамеченным до подготовительной базы в долине Сирены и найти человека по имени Кледнер.

– Расскажи все, что знаешь о планете и о базе.

Ричи внутренне поежился. Этот голос, металлические интонации которого лишали всякой надежды на дружескую атмосферу во время полета, заставлял его напрягаться. Он жестом пригласил парня к выходу. Не в трюме же обсуждать насущные проблемы. К его удивлению, гость прошел вперед уверенно, как будто неоднократно бывал на "Эллипсе", сам нашел рубку и там остановился перед пультом управления, глядя на звезды впереди.

Ричи аккуратно обошел его, сел в кресло пилота и вывел на монитор данные об Альте, которыми располагал бортовой компьютер.

 

Сидя в той самой каюте, на той самой кровати, что и тогда, после побега, Феникс перебирал переданное ему снаряжение для предстоящей миссии. Снова подумалось о том, насколько удачны в данном случае связи Ти-Рекса. Он тщательно осмотрел излучатель и слайсер, отметил их полную боевую готовность и убрал подальше. Почему-то казалось, что для _него_ ему ни то, ни другое не потребуется.

Аптечка. Помня о сюрпризах на Каджеро в свое время, он решил изучить ее содержимое поподробнее. Антибиотики, антисептика, анестетик, а это что? Он нашел этикетку на прозрачной коробке с маленькими ампулами, в которых плескалась ярко-малиновая жидкость. Название знакомое. Пока читал описание, вспомнил, что это. Почувствовал, как медленно ползут вверх брови. Ни хрена себе, содержание походной аптечки…

– Кирилл сказал, что тебе это может понадобиться.

В дверях стоял Стивенс. Феникс не стал раздумывать над вопросом, как тому удалось подойти незамеченным. У Ти-Рекса очень интересные знакомые, и этим все сказано.

– Не знаю, для кого это предназначено, но штука действенная. Я бы, конечно, применил лучше что-то типа сыворотки правды, если уж так надо кого-то разговорить, но вам с Кириллом виднее.

Да, тут сразу чувствуется привет от старого друга. Только Ти-Рексу могло придти в голову снабдить его запрещенным транквилизатором с подобным побочным эффектом для этой охоты. Ти явно не желает Кледнеру быстрой безболезненной смерти. Что ж, они опять солидарны.

Феникс не ответил, убрал коробку в аптечку, и только тогда перевел взгляд на пилота.

– Долго еще?

– Часов двенадцать. Не возражаешь, если я посплю тут? Корабль на автопилоте, а я немного…

Феникс кивнул, забросил аптечку в рюкзак и быстро вышел, не желая провоцировать Стивенса на поддержание беседы. Свободных мест на корабле было немного – ему оставалась рубка.

Да, перед высадкой ему тоже было бы неплохо выспаться. Неизвестно, как все пойдет на планете, и неизвестно, как и когда он сможет в следующий раз позволить себе отключиться. Если сможет вообще. Но сейчас ему казалось, что заснуть не получится. Слишком многое предстоит. Слишком близко горло врага. Слишком.

Он опустился в кресло пилота, откинулся на спинку, глядя в беспросветную тьму с редкими точками звезд в лобовом иллюминаторе.

…И открыл глаза только когда ощутил, что не один.

– Мне надо проверить автопилот и скорректировать курс, – как ни в чем не бывало, сказал от дверей Стивенс. – Позволишь?

Феникс поднялся, бросил взгляд на часы перед креслом. Надо же. Почти восемь часов мимо. А говорил, что не заснешь…

– Я там тебе карту закачал в браслет. В каюте лежит. Посмотри, если хочешь, и забери. Память – дело хорошее, но вдруг что непредвиденное случится.

Пилот мешал ему. Сейчас тяжело было не только разговор поддерживать, а и вообще замечать кого-то рядом. Но карта – это хорошо.

Оставшееся до Альты время он провел в трюме. Просто спустился вниз, привычно сел на пол и закрыл глаза, возвращаясь в свой кокон. Очнулся только для того, чтобы перебраться в тайник, откуда Стивенс выпустил его спустя час.

– Помнишь, куда идти? – задал он глупый вопрос, открывая наружный люк. Получил ответный кивок и отступил к стене, освобождая дорогу. – Удачи тебе.

 

***

 

Дмитрий с Тиной собирались завтракать, когда послышался сигнал вызова по внутренней связи. Веселый, улыбающийся дежурный сообщил чуть насмешливо:

– Димка, тебя девушка ждет. Пропускать?

Он нахмурился, покосился на безмятежную Тину, продолжавшую разливать чай. Какая еще.… Ритка?

– Темненькая?

– Не-а, светленькая. – Дежурный заулыбался еще шире. – Очень хорошенькая и очень беременная. – Он шутливо погрозил Дмитрию пальцем. – Шалун!

Тина поставила чайник на стол, сделала шаг и оказалась в поле зрения дежурного. Тот смутился, но Дмитрию было все равно. Он уже понял.

– Это же Ника! Пропускай быстрее, я уже иду.

Он схватил со стола бутерброд, запихнул его в рот и хлебнул из чашки обжигающий чай. Тина наблюдала за ним, не двинувшись с места.

– Тинка! Пашка приехал!

Тина покачала головой, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, возразить, но Дмитрий быстро чмокнул ее в губы и торопливо выскочил за дверь.

Нику он поймал у лифтов. Подхватил на руки бережно, но крепко.

– Как же я рад тебя видеть! А где Пашка? – он огляделся, не выпуская девушки. Он уже видел, что друга рядом нет, еще отказываясь понимать, что происходит.

Но радость встречи уже тускнела, словно придавленная темной пугающей тяжестью, которая впитывалась его руками, плечами, грудью, к которой он прижимал Нику.

– Его нет, – тускло отозвалась она, и только сейчас он заметил, какое у нее лицо.

Если бы это не звучало слишком страшно, он бы сказал, что лица не было.

– Что с ним, Ника?

Дмитрий с замеревшим сердцем осторожно поставил ее на пол, но тут же был вынужден поддержать снова – девушка пошатнулась.

– Я не знаю. И мне все равно, – все так же тускло и безжизненно произнесла она.

 

Дмитрий напоминал глухаря на току. Тина не удивлялась, она уже привыкла к тому факту, что когда каким-нибудь образом задевается Феникс, у Димки слетают все предохранители.

Только сейчас тот не нуждался в такой яростной защите. Потому что в этой комнате, на этой станции, да и вообще на этой планете не было ни одного врага. А вот маленькая девочка с застывшими зелеными глазами взывала о помощи. Молча, сама того не сознавая, умоляла заткнуться и просто поддержать ее. Дмитрий упорно не чувствовал, что Ника пришла к ним в полубессознательном состоянии, что она тонет, что ей не просто плохо – она совсем заблудилась и абсолютно растеряна. Что ее гнев на Феникса – не нападение, и даже не осознанная защита. Это просто единственно возможная реакция доведенной до предела расшатанной психики.

Тина уже поняла, что произошло, почти сразу. Зная, сколько пришлось пережить этим двоим, зная, на каком вулкане жила все последнее время Ника, в ее-то положении, нетрудно было понять, в какую пропасть ее столкнуло неожиданное исчезновение мужа. Еще неясно, зачем и почему он внезапно уехал, бросив с таким трудом обретенную семью, но наверняка это была не простая прихоть. Димка прав в одном – не стоит обвинять его с ходу. Какими бы ни были причины, они должны быть более чем серьезными. Но именно серьезность этих причин и сводит с ума Нику. Она же просто не говорит – но знает, куда и зачем Феникс сорвался. Знает, в этом Тина была убеждена. И ее надо заставить разговориться. В этом Тина тоже была убеждена. Но единственное, что она поначалу смогла вытянуть – причину. Когда Ника выдохнула имя человека, за которым отправился ее муж, наступила немая сцена. Даже Димка умолк. Правда, ненадолго. Окончательно замолчал он только после того, как гостья расплакалась, сквозь слезы выкрикнув:

– Он меня Карпову сдал! Как приз переходящий! А тот и рад стараться!

Тина поймала момент, воспользовалась внезапным онемением Дмитрия и выставила его из квартиры. Но когда дверь уже закрылась, она вдруг вспомнила одну лишнюю деталь в комнате. Ника по-прежнему рыдала и не обратила внимания на осторожно снятую с руки полоску браслета-коммуникатора.

Тина знала, что растерянный Дмитрий все еще топчется под дверью. Когда она открыла створки, он, было, качнулся внутрь, но девушка остановила его, решительно запихнув в нагрудный карман браслет.

– Дим, будь человеком, погуляй. И унеси это с собой, чтоб не зазвонил в неподходящий момент. Феникс вряд ли выйдет на связь, а Кирилл сейчас был бы совсем лишним.

Закрыв дверь, Тина вздохнула. Димка не дурак, он просто сейчас ошарашен. И приездом Ники, и известием о неожиданном самоубийственном поступке Феникса, и она сама еще добавила... Ну, успокоится – поймет, почувствует. Пусть пока погуляет. Сейчас важнее Ника, нельзя ей больше психовать.

– Я больше не могу! – вскрикнула вдруг та.

Сквозь рыдания прорвалось черное, беспросветное, безумное, почти физически сбивавшее с ног.

Тина стремительно вернулась в комнату, не раздумывая больше ни о чем, и просто обняла плачущую девушку. Она позволила себе наполнить ослабевшую гостью изнутри, соединив их эмоции в единое целое.

Едва она открылась для контакта, как ее затопил тот самый черный бурлящий поток отчаяния, страха... И пустоты. И эта пустота пугала больше всего. Ни гнев, ни злость, ни ужас, ни безнадежность, ни паника – ничто из них и вполовину не страшно так, как эта опустошенность. Это будет посложнее, чем Димкино болото в свое время.

 

Слава Богу, в "Акве" не было никого знакомого. Дмитрий в самом отвратительном расположении духа сидел за маленьким столиком, подальше от центра помещения, и хмуро набирался пивом. Пошел третий литр – и ни в одном глазу. Видимо, злость съедала весь хмель, и это бесило еще больше. Три вопроса крутилось у него в голове, и на все три он не мог найти ответов. Почему Пашка такой упрямый баран, почему Пашка такой баран упертый и почему Пашка такой невозможный баран?! Обида на друга, за то, что тот в очередной раз сделал по-своему, за то, что не поделился, за то, что поехал мозгами без него, Дмитрия, переполняла и распирала изнутри. А потом вспыхнула еще одна, очень страшная, очень реальная мысль – "Пашка может не вернуться".

Вот только посмей, только посмей умереть! Я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, Феникс! Как же ты мог сейчас пойти за Кледнером, вот так, один, без прикрытия, практически с голыми руками?! Ведь ты... ведь вы же только что пришли в себя! Он же чуть не уничтожил вас! У тебя же семья! У тебя же я! Ах, ну конечно. Кто такой я?

Киру ты все рассказал, ему ты доверился, с ним ты посоветовался. И все равно пошел один! А Ника?! Черт, Феникс, ты, видимо, спятил совсем! Как ты мог доверить свою жену Ти-Рексу?! Он же, он же… что – "что он?" Как будто ты не знаешь, что он! Вот только вернись, я сам тебя убью!.. Пожалуйста, вернись, пожалуйста…

Злость и раздражение смешивались с отчаяньем и да, – с ревностью. Какого черта Феникс доверяет и себя, и Нику Ти-Рексу, а не ему?! Больше всего на свете хотелось посмотреть в синие глаза, такие упрямые, родные, и все высказать. И пусть, пусть он поставит его на место. Пусть твердый хриплый голос произнесет "Индиго, я так решил". Пусть!

Нет, не могу я без тебя, не могу. Я устал прятаться от самого себя, я устал оправдываться – ты мне нужен. Ты самый невозможный, самый кошмарный, самый упрямый и самый нужный. Ты меня слышишь?

Настроение менялось волнами. Накатило – откатило, захлестнуло – опустошило. Дополняло натюрморт из эмоций раздражение на Тину. Какого черта она выставила его из собственной квартиры?! Между прочим, это его друзья! Ну и что, что она стояла и молча качала головой, пока Дмитрий пытался уговорить Нику. Ну, да, он оправдывал Пашку, он что-то говорил, а та расплакалась, и тогда Тина не выдержала и придала ему вектор ускорения в сторону выхода. И теперь он сидит в этом дурацком баре и все снова прекрасно справляются без него. Отлично. Супер!

А потом ударила самая безысходная, самая всепоглощающая обида, непонимание. Что случилось с их жизнями? Почему все так неправильно, все так наперекосяк? Они были простыми пацанами. Выполняли свою работу, служили Содружеству, жили по правилам и закону. Дружили, любили, работали, ложились спать вечером и с нетерпением ждали утро. Убийственная усталость, ломота в костях – всего лишь романтика большого космоса. У них была цель! Они понимали, для чего делают все это! Они были вместе, рука об руку, спина к спине. Они четко знали, где друзья, а где враги. Все было просто и ясно.

А теперь… сумасшедшая ярость, убийства ради мщения, кошмары наяву и волны недоверия.

Прошло всего несколько лет, а повзрослели они на десятки, а может и на столетия. Так хочется повернуть время назад, сделать так, чтобы не было всего того, чудовищного, но изменить ничего нельзя. Теперь каждый решает по-своему. Кто-то забил, кто-то убил. И ничего уже не исправишь. Только сиди и молись, чтоб этот кто-то вернулся. Целым, невредимым, и хотя бы относительно в своем уме.

Но как же все несправедливо!..

Внезапный незнакомый сигнал вызова заставил Дмитрия вздрогнуть. Это еще что такое? Настойчивый сигнал не умолкал, и он, наконец, понял, что звук доносится из его собственного нагрудного кармана. Дмитрий нащупал пальцами и недоуменно повертел в руке чужой коммуникатор. Это не его браслет. Его – на руке. О. Это ж Никин… Он неохотно подключил коммуникатор к своей клипсе и ответил:

– Слушаю.

Секундное молчание, потом сердитый мужской голос.

– Кто это?!

– Ну, это вы позвонили! Кто вам нужен?!

– Мне нужна хозяйка этого номера.

Черт. Это, кажется…

– Кир? Это ты?

Опять замешательство.

– Димка? – облегченный вздох. – Тьфу, слава Богу! Я с ума уже схожу.

Новость какая....

– Она у тебя?

Глупо отпираться с такими уликами на руках.

– Ну.

– Я лечу к вам.

Да сейчас.

– Куда это? – как ни старайся, а голос выходит сердитым, даже злым.

– К вам.

– Это зачем?

Если Ти-Рекс далеко – можно и так поговорить…

– Что за тупые вопросы, Гордеев?

…Но только если очень далеко.

– Кир, если бы она хотела, она бы тебя дождалась. Но она не хочет. Оставь ее в покое.

– Слушай, – а ведь он еле сдерживается, чтоб не сорваться. – Ты в своем уме?

– Пока да.

– Что-то незаметно. Хочет, не хочет – она в опасности, и мне надо…

– Да знаю я, что тебе надо! – Дмитрий, наконец, не выдержал. Играть в кошки-мышки вежливым тоном – не его амплуа. Это они, кажется, установили еще при первой же встрече, на Киплинге. – Только вот Нике этого не надо.

Тишина. Дмитрий явственно представил "доброе" лицо собеседника.

– Гордеев, лучше заткнись, – сказано было все же спокойно. – Ты точно ничего не понимаешь.

О да! Я ж клоун! Я ж тупой! Ну, скажи, скажи это! Скажи: "Меня попросил Пашка! Меня, а не тебя! Потому что мне он доверяет, а тебе – нет".

Но Ти-Рекс молчал. Дмитрий только слышал его злое тяжелое дыхание. Тогда он заговорил сам.

– Не понимаю?! Чего это, интересно, я не понимаю?! То, что ты воспользовался ситуацией? То, что у Пашки не было выбора, потому что ему надо закончить все это? То, что ты давно об этом мечтаешь и теперь, когда он сам.… Да ты – ты наверняка не хочешь, чтобы он возвращался! Ты надеешься, что Кледнер его угробит, и Ника останется с тобой. Только она от тебя сбежала, она тебе не доверяет! Она-то знает, что ты такой же, как и это чудовище, которое похерило всю ее жизнь! Ее и Пашкину!

Выкрикнув все это, Дмитрий прикрыл глаза. Как же все кружится, просто ходуном ходит.

Боже, неужели он только что сравнил Кира с Кледнером? Зачем он это сказал...

– Ну что ж, ты почти прав, – глухой голос друга заставил зажмуриться еще крепче. – Почти. Только насчет Феникса – не совсем.

Запал прошел, теперь кричать и обвинять совсем не хотелось.

– А он? Он прав?

– Он сделал то, что должен был. И у него все получится, потому что он поступает правильно.

Теперь голос Ти-Рекса звучал почти мягко, хотя все так же глухо. Ему было больно, очень больно, но эту боль ему причинили вовсе не слова Дмитрия.

– Да для кого правильно? Для кого, Кир?! Так тупо, так опасно подставляться, для того чтобы отомстить?!

– Для того чтобы выжить, Индиго. Потому что в прошлый раз он этого не сделал и грубо просчитался.

– Что?..

Дмитрий услышал, как Ти-Рекс вздохнул.

– Он ушел, попытался жить, не оборачиваясь назад, но тварь вернулась и растоптала в пыль жизнь его семьи. Это последний шанс освободиться. Дальше бездна, Индиго. Я знаю.

Да, ты знаешь его лучше. Того, в кого он превратился, того, кем он будет, пока опасность не исчезнет. Кледнер разбудил зверя, а зверя ты знаешь хорошо.

– Но…

– Нет никаких “но”. Феникс пытался жить по чужим правилам, и это едва не стало для них с Никой фатальным. Теперь он будет жить по своим законам. По нашим. Все правильно. – Ти-Рекс помолчал. – Я прилечу, Димка. Вся эта беготня слишком опасна. Я обещал Пашке, – наконец произнес он почти обычным голосом.

Дмитрий покачал головой, и тут его словно ударило. Он понял, что надо сказать.

– Кир! Кир послушай меня, – он заговорил быстро, боясь, что тот перебьет его, не даст сказать. А ведь это так важно, важно для Ники! – Если после моих слов тебе покажется, что я все равно неправ, что ж, прилетай…

Ти-Рекс молчал, то ли слушал, то ли подбирал слова для отпора.

Дмитрий перевел дух.

– У Ники совершенно не осталось сил, никаких. Она совсем замученная, подавленная, она злится на Пашку, и еще ужасно боится, что он не вернется, хоть она никому и не говорит об этом. – Он помолчал, подбирая слова. – Ей нужно успокоиться, перевести дух, понимаешь? Ей нужны друзья, а тут я еще, как дурак, и ты...

– Я ее друг, – глухо произнес Ти-Рекс.

– Нет, Кир. Ты ей не друг. – Дмитрий пытался говорить спокойно и даже ласково, будто извиняясь за все, что наговорил несколькими минутами раньше. – Ты ее любишь. И ты не можешь больше давить в себе это чувство, ты обрушишь его на нее. А она в шаге от помешательства, Кир…

Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание в наушнике вело за собой, Дмитрию казалось, что он ловит его всем своим существом, дыша в такт.

– Здесь она в безопасности, я чувствую это. Поверь мне.

Он не знал, что еще можно сказать. Еще, кроме "прости".

– Хорошо.

Хорошо?

– Но если…

– Если что, я сразу позвоню тебе, и ты ее увезешь, – быстро проговорил Дмитрий, все еще не веря в свою победу.

– Не буду задерживать дыхание в ожидании. Пока, Индиго.

– Пока, Кир, – сказал он уже в никуда.

 

...Ника такая маленькая в ее объятиях, как будто сама – ребенок. Узкие плечи, изящные руки, тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в запястье Тины. Та представляла жену Феникса немного другой по рассказам. Невозможно было вообразить, как эта хрупкая девочка противостояла чудовищу, целенаправленно сминавшему ее так долго. И это у _него_ почти получилось. И даже сейчас – именно _он_ заставил Феникса совершить безумный рывок, послуживший последней каплей для Ники... И если тот не вернется – это тоже будет на совести Кледнера.

Но еще не поздно. Как хорошо, что у Ники хватило интуиции, рассудка и сил не остаться с Кириллом. Он замечательный, он желает только добра, но ей нельзя с ним, никак. Тина не смогла бы связно аргументировать, почему так уверена, но знала, что нельзя. Особенно сейчас, когда Ника сама на грани безумия. Кирилл не сможет помочь, только подтолкнет к пропасти, откуда ее будет уже не вытащить. И как хорошо, что она не убежала, куда глаза глядят, а прилетела сюда. Теперь они все вместе справятся. А потом вернется Феникс. Это единственное, что сейчас нужно Нике, как бы она ни плакала, что больше никогда, что ей надоело, что пусть все провалится. Ей нужно только одно.

– Он вернется, – тихо произнесла Тина вслух, продолжая поглаживать напряженные плечи, мягкие волосы на затылке.

Ника не отреагировала, но услышала, Тина это почувствовала.

Как в случае с Димкой, она сейчас не знала, с чего начать. Да и понимала – с чего ни начинай, а результат будет только тогда, когда на Фрейю прилетит сам Феникс. Поэтому она просто обнимала плачущую девушку, осторожно принимала в себя ее горе, почти автоматически нейтрализуя его до простой усталости, а вслух тихо приговаривала самые обыкновенные слова. "Он вернется, все будет хорошо, ты побудешь с нами, мы обо всем позаботимся, тебе просто надо успокоиться"...

Прошло почти полчаса, когда рыдания, наконец, перешли в прерывистые тихие всхлипы. Ника пошевелилась, неловко пытаясь вытереть лицо ладонью, но Тина была наготове. Тонкая белоснежная салфетка оказалась в Никиной руке в ту же секунду.

– Думаю, тебе лучше прилечь.

Ника, уткнувшаяся в салфетку, слабо кивнула. Конечно, слабо – после такой-то мощной нейтрализации. Тина и сама чувствовала себя безнадежно выжатой.

Устроить гостью в спальне оказалось делом недолгим. Тина еще не успела закончить фразу "А я пока Димку поищу", как обнаружила, что Ника крепко спит. Это был просто сон сильно уставшего человека, ничего больше. Похоже, вообще без сновидений. Тина осторожно вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. В комнате она не стала присаживаться, хотя желание упасть и уснуть, как Ника, было довольно настойчивым. Она включила коммуникатор.

– Дим, ты где?

Непродолжительное молчание с едва уловимым дыханием дало понять, что ее слышат, но медлят с ответом.

– В "Акве".

– Слушай, я жутко устала. Ника спит, в спальне. Я, кажется, тоже сейчас свалюсь. Пожалуйста, договорись с Тимом. У них можно переночевать. – Она слишком утомилась, чтобы думать о Димкином настроении и пытаться говорить более тепло. – У нас сегодня будет та еще ночка, ты с нами не выспишься. Извини, я правда дико устала.

Тина не стала дожидаться ответа и отключила связь. Надо бы хоть умыться дойти. А впрочем, зачем... Она прилегла на диванчик, не успев даже одеяло достать, и почти сразу отключилась.

Разбудило ее неизбежное сегодня ощущение. Это было не так яростно и сильно, как тогда, с Димкой, только очень тяжело и беспросветно. Ника за стеной по-прежнему спала, но ее сон стал более поверхностным, и сновидения, наверное, появились. Надо встать и подойти к ней. Хотя бы одну ночь она должна выспаться нормально, а там будет легче.

Тина открыла глаза, отбросила в сторону одеяло, села на диване, собираясь с силами, чтобы опустить ноги на пол.

– Хочешь чаю?

Голос из темноты заставил вздрогнуть. Повинуясь движению ее руки, включился слабый свет. В кресле у стола обнаружился Дмитрий, а на столе – чашка и чайник.

– Говорю, я недавно чайник включал. Хочешь? Или ты сначала к Нике?

Вот ведь тип. Ему ж завтра в первую смену. Точнее, уже сегодня.

– Я сначала умыться, – вздохнула Тина. – А потом к Нике. А потом чаю.

Когда она вышла из ванной, на столе уже стояло две чашки, а чайник тихо шумел, закипая.

– Дим, ты не выспишься, я же предупреждала. Тебя что, Тимур не пустил?

– Почему, – пожал тот плечами, – пустил. Наверное. Только я его не спрашивал… Тин, ты зайди к Нике, пожалуйста.

Да, надо было. Он тоже чувствовал, наконец-то.

Тина вздохнула еще раз и открыла дверь в спальню.

Нику не мучили безумные кошмары со скользкими змеями страха. Ее затягивала все та же бездушная пустота, которая так пугала Тину. И справляться с этим было сложнее. Бороться с ничем намного тяжелее, чем с определенным кошмаром. Только вот на этот раз интуитивно Тина знала, кого звать, поэтому все свои силы бросила на то, чтобы вызвать из глубины подсознания гостьи того, кого та сама старалась прогнать от отчаяния. И когда пустоту заполнило знакомое горячее рыжее пламя, Тина с облегчением почувствовала, как ее выкидывает из сна Ники. Дело сделано.

Она вернулась в комнату еще более усталой, чем была вечером, и боялась одного – оступиться и упасть. Но все-таки не упала. Едва Тина сделала шаг от порога, как ее подхватили на руки. Дмитрий молча донес ее до дивана, и она не успела опомниться, как была моментально уложена, укутана одеялом, а перед носом оказалась чашка с горячим чаем.

– Выпей и немедленно спать. Хорошо, что тебе завтра не в смену.

Да уж, это было хорошо.

Пока она пила чай, наслаждаясь теплом и покоем, Дмитрий чуть виновато поведал, как немного посидел в "Акве", слегка выпил пива, и как потом Ваня-бармен лечил его ориентом, потому что "слегка" оказалось тяжеловатым, а с утра рано вставать, и вообще это идиотская привычка – напиваться до ориента при малейших потрясениях. Тина тихонько улыбалась, потому что Димка рассказывал о себе забавно, он не умел по-другому. А потом он отобрал у нее опустевшую чашку и присел на край дивана, неожиданно став серьезным. Она уже хотела спросить, что случилось, почувствовала – это было главным, что он хотел рассказать. Дмитрий опередил ее.

– Я говорил с Киром. Ты была права.

Конечно, Кирилл искал Нику. А как еще искать официально погибшего человека, не в полицию же идти. Только по коммуникаторам, его самого и его друзей.

Тина не торопила Дмитрия, знала, что сам все расскажет, раз уж начал.

– Это было еще до ориента. Но зато после пива.

Ясно. Кирилл выслушал много интересного. Занятно, кто из них первым прервал связь?

– Я убедил его вернуться на "Киплинг".

Даже так. Ну, Димка может быть убедительным, когда хочет. Что ж, это хороший результат.

Тина вложила свою ладонь в свободную руку Дмитрия.

– Правильно. Ему пока не надо с ней видеться. Обоим будет плохо. Он уже сделал то, что был должен, и все, что мог. Он хороший парень, но…

Дмитрий кивнул, сжимая ее пальцы.

– А Пашка вернется, правда?

Она улыбнулась, чувствуя, как сами собой закрываются глаза.

– Я не ясновидящая. Но надеюсь, что да.

Было что-то трогательное в его вопросе, в нем звучало столько наивной надежды… как будто спрашивал не индиго со способностью предчувствовать будущее, а просто мальчик с улицы.

– Ладно, спи, – донесся из надвигающегося сна голос Дмитрия.

Уже сквозь дрему она почувствовала, как ее нежно целуют в губы, но ответить не смогла.

 

***

 

Лайнер класса "А" был готов к взлету. Стройные улыбчивые стюардессы в последний раз проходили между рядами пассажиров, проверяли, все ли в порядке. Останавливаясь перед местом Т–15, они непременно смущались, словно школьницы. Молодой пассажир, сидевший в этом кресле, определенно вызывал у них интерес. Его строгое и одновременно печальное лицо, подтянутая фигура и особенно его серьезные серые глаза не оставили равнодушной ни одну из "воздушных бабочек", которые за всю свою службу в космофлоте должны были приобрести иммунитет к пассажирам противоположного пола. А тот факт, что парень сам очень вяло реагировал на внешние раздражители и лишь хмуро смотрел в иллюминатор, добавляли интереса. Такой таинственный этот симпатичный молодой человек…

 

"Это письмо ты никогда не прочтешь, потому что я его никогда не напишу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала – я твой, целиком и полностью, навсегда. Пусть я тебе этого не скажу, но ты меня все равно услышишь, я знаю.

Я делал в жизни много глупостей, причинял людям боль, убивал, и словом в том числе, но все это неважно. Неважно, потому что твою боль я вынести не смогу, и только лишь мысль о том, что ее могу причинить я сам, заставляет меня уйти. Я знаю, ты не любишь меня, хотя, наверное, я тебе дорог. А еще я знаю, что у нас есть шанс, есть. Но мы его никогда не используем.

Ты прости меня, я не хотел ничего дурного, правда, не хотел…

Знаешь, а ведь Димка неправ. Я хочу, чтоб он вернулся, и верю, что вернется. Потому что он не может не вернуться к тебе, голубка. Он зубами будет глотки рвать, но вернется. Ты любишь его, и это я тоже понимаю, его невозможно не любить. И вы будете счастливы.

А я… Я люблю тебя. Просто люблю".


	12. Chapter 12

### Глава 11

 

– Помнишь старый фильм ужасов про монстра, приходящего во сне? Там герои боялись засыпать, потому что боялись не проснуться. А ты боишься засыпать? Боишься… мне-то хоть не ври. Такой большой и сильный, а боишься. Или тебя совесть замучила? И выглядишь ты, капитан, хре-но-во!

Балу взглянул в свое отражение в зеркале и почти сразу отвернулся, скривившись. Вот уже три дня он ждал звонка от Аякса. Ждал звонка и больше ничего не делал. Хотя нет, еще он пил. Один раз пытался связаться с Киром, но тот не отвечал, может к лучшему? Ходить сейчас по минному полю под названием "Ти-Рекс", не было никаких сил. Тот и так снился ему каждую ночь. Приходил после тех, мертвых, и того живого, с мертвыми глазами. Сценарий в воспаленном мозгу отшлифовался до совершенства. Иногда Балу казалось, что он, наоборот, ждет ночи, чтоб с мазохистским удовольствием окунуться в свой кошмар. Он не знал – пьет он, чтобы забыться или чтобы побыстрее провалиться в вязкий сон. А вчера он начал разговаривать сам с собой, вот как сейчас.

– Ты сходишь с ума. Поздравляю тебя, солдат!

Отражение скривилось в гаденькой ухмылке и подняло в приветствии стакан с виски. Потом оно опрокинуло в себя этот самый стакан и провело рукой по небритым щекам.

– Урод.

Балу встал и, слегка пошатнувшись, все-таки направился к кровати. Спать хотелось зверски. И пусть он потом об этом пожалеет.

 

…Селлада – одна из самых крупных планет-пустынь в пределах Содружества. Песчаная Богиня, красивая и опасная. Она, как Бермудский треугольник, не отпускает от себя таких вот искателей приключений. Словно желанная женщина, держит в своих объятиях и не выпускает, а ты и не хочешь уходить. Ты хочешь утонуть в ней, зарываясь все глубже и глубже.

Но вот только они не искатели приключений. Они бойцы спецназа, и миссию свою они выполнили. И теперь самое время отдохнуть, разжечь костры и смаковать похабные шуточки друзей.

– Она покраснела и призналась что никогда не…

– Но ты-то ей показал?

– Пришлось взять на себя…

– Бедный, ты так страдал…

– А то. Страдал, потом еще страдал, потом мы страдали втроем с ее сестрой.

Напротив сидит синеглазый мальчишка и пыхтит сигаретой. Наверно десятой за последние пару часов. Обычно такой серьезный, редко когда это суровое лицо озаряет улыбка, но все равно ведь мальчишка внутри. Хотя сейчас он и выглядит как пацан, с выбившимися из-под банданы рыжими вихрами и нагловатой улыбкой на губах. Но глаза все равно серьезные и немного грустные.

А возле него неизменно крутится второй мальчишка – долговязый, жизнерадостный. Его голос слышится то там, то тут. В каждой звучащей тут шутке есть доля Индиго. Большой ребенок. Скажет и мельком на своего Феникса взглянет – как тот среагирует? Потом вдруг вскакивает, хватает у громилы Бута гитару и с хитрой улыбкой протягивает Фениксу. Видя, как тот мотает головой, настаивает:

– Я часто прошу?

Нет, не часто – и синеглазый сдается. Его приятный, хрипловатый голос наполняет пространство вокруг, а через минуту и остальные ребята подхватывают.

– Хор мальчиков-зайчиков, – усмехается рядом Ти-Рекс, но и он вскоре не выдерживает, подпевает.

Вот оно – счастье...

 

...С одной стороны – ерунда, пальчик поранил. С другой стороны – ни хрена себе, пальчик! Пружина сидит в нем как влитая. Постарался, разворотил полфаланги. Все, ничего не попишешь, надо идти в медотсек. Подумаешь, вечер – не полночь же.

В коридоре перед кабинетом врача темно, а вот из-за неплотно сомкнутых створок двери пробивается полоска света. Интересно кто сегодня дежурит – Ника или Фокс? Тихий женский смех. Ника. Уже почти зайдя с громовым окриком – "привет милосердным докторам!" – остановился. Она не одна. Нет, ничего криминального, там ее муж. Он сидит на краешке стола и держит ее в своих объятиях. Целуются, он ей что-то нашептывает на ушко, она смеется и смущается:

– Ну, Паш!

Он довольно улыбается.

Почему-то нет сил оторваться от этой картинки, хоть и понятно, что надо уйти.

– Кто-нибудь может войти! – ее шепот.

– Никто не придет, – не отрываясь от ее шеи, возражает он.

– А если я кому-то нужна… – она уже сама расстегивает воротник его комбинезона.

– Мне. Ты очень нужна мне.

Балу делает кошачий неслышный шаг назад, ретируясь, но все-таки успевает услышать женское счастливое, нежное:

– Пашка!

Вот оно – счастье...

 

...Поговори со мной Пашка, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Нельзя молчать, я же вижу, как кричат твои глаза, ты не выдержишь… Мне не страшно смотреть на твои раны. Разбитое лицо, искалеченное тело – все заживет, ты молодой, сильный. Ты только не молчи, Пашка, не молчи. Ты прости что мы – что я – так поздно. Мы не знали, ничего не знали! Но ведь я не опоздал? Скажи, что я не опоздал, пожалуйста! Ты не смотри так, не смотри, я и сам все знаю. Надо было прийти раньше, не допускать того, что с вами произошло. Надо было…

 

...Маленькая комната в таком же маленьком доме, на Богом забытой планетке. Богом, но не людьми. Кто ищет, тот всегда найдет.

На что вы надеялись?!

Наверно на справедливость, на хэппи, хренов, энд!

Маленькая комната, в ней кровать, а на кровати двое – парень и девушка. Белая простыня залита кровью, на телах рваные раны. Парень с девушкой навсегда слились в окаменевших объятиях, в таких же, как при первой встрече на этой снежной планете...

Что за бред?! Не так все было, не так! Не было там прощального поцелуя, не было последнего взгляда глаза в глаза! Там один только прах, одна только пыль и пепел.

 

Ну, что ты смотришь? Ты меня обвиняешь?Я тебе хоть слово сказал?

Говорил.

Я на тебя смотрел с укоризной?

Было.

Ты мог ее увезти, Кир, я тебе не запрещал!

Запрещал.

Ей было бы плохо!

Она была бы жива.

Она бы тебя не простила!

Она была бы жива.

Она не любила тебя! Она его, его любила!

Она-была-бы-жива!..

 

Сейчас ты проснешься. Каждый раз на этом месте ты просыпаешься. Садишься на кровати, с ужасом хватаешь воздух ртом и обливаешься холодным потом. Сейчас ты проснешься, но вы встретитесь вновь. На следующую ночь. Приятных сновидений, мистер Смит.

 

Звонок все-таки вырвал его из ночного кошмара. Настойчивая резкая трель обрадовала неимоверно, несмотря на трещавшую из-за алкоголя голову.

– Да? Слушаю!

– Балу? Балу, это я, Аякс! Послушай, есть зацепка, есть!

Он резко сел на кровати и поморщился от глухого стука в висках.

– Говори! – возбуждение перекрыло и видения, и мутную сонливость, и даже похмелье.

– Илель Марсо, – почти по слогам произнес Аякс и замолчал.

Балу тоже помолчал. Подождал продолжения, но его не последовало. Он кашлянул.

– Что? – наконец он озвучил свое нетерпение.

– Имя убитой – Эллиана Марсо. Илель ее родная сестра. Она же проходила по делу как свидетельница и давала против ребят показания, – пояснил Аякс.

– Сука…

– Капитан, милашка Илель всего лишь приятное дополнение. Случись, например, огласка в СМИ, получилась бы трогательная история. Безутешная родственница плачет по невинно убиенной сестре. Ее показания всего лишь придают человеческую окраску всему случившемуся. Там такое…

– Какое?

Балу услышал как Аякс шумно вздохнул.

– Группа крови под ногтями Эллианы соответствует группе крови Феникса. Отпечатки пальцев на рукоятке ножа его. Потом… сперма… ну, экспертиза показала, что принадлежит она Пашке. И Димкина нашлась.

– Фак…

– Да уж.

– Тогда... Тогда в чем зацепка Леха?

– Понимаешь, если для процесса обвинения госпожа Илель имела значение хоть и важное, но второстепенное, то на процесс оправдания ее показания могут оказать очень даже прямое влияние.

– Не понял… – все-таки мысли в тяжелой голове ворочались туго.

– Ну, теоретически, если на нее поднажать и заставить признаться, что она дала ложные показания, то это дает основания для пересмотра дела. Мы можем получить шанс доказать, что и остальное было сфабриковано. Понимаешь?

– Теоретически. А кто нажимать будет? Официально дело запустят?

– Издеваешься? – голос Аякса сразу отвердел и как-то потускнел. – Ирвинг вообще ничего передавать тебе не хотел. По крайней мере, официально…

– Понятно. Значит, я. Координаты сбросишь? – Балу был уверен что женщину уже нашли.

– Не вопрос. А я все-таки поговорю с судмедэкспертом. Всегда интересовался их трудами… А может Ти-Рекса подключишь? У него с "поднажать" всегда хорошо получалось.

Вот только еще одного трупа для полного счастья и не хватает.

– Кир на задании, только через пару недель на связь выйдет, – легко соврал Балу.

– Понятно. Тогда ты.

– Я, конечно я. Сбрасывай информацию, Леха.

Сорваться из Лондона, где встречался с Ирвингом и Аяксом, в заснеженный курорт в Альпах, где собственно и обитала последнее время госпожа Марсо, было проще простого. По дороге Балу пытался успокоить себя, уговорить. Может, ее заставили, принудили, угрожали. Этот дьявол мог переломить хребет ее судьбы одним кивком головы. Она же никто, приятное дополнение, как сказал Аякс. Ей ничего не оставалось, как выступить против ни в чем не повинных людей. А у нее, между прочим, горе – сестру убили. Теперь Илель, видимо, прячется в какой-нибудь дыре. Боится, бедная.

 

Бедная, ага. Балу оглядел шикарное фойе и вздохнул. Все мы продаемся, вопрос в цене.

Подойдя к стойке администратора, он нажал на маленький звоночек. Улыбчивый толстячок вырос словно гриб из-под земли.

– Добро пожаловать в "Ambassador", у вас заказан номер?

– Мне бы информацию получить, любезный.

Взгляд администратора тут же потускнел.

– Мы не распространяем информацию о наших… – начал он, чуть ли не зевая, но замолчал, увидев стоевровую купюру. Наличные все еще имели хороший вес.

– Где я могу найти мисс Илель Марсо? – Балу чуть наклонился к вмиг подобревшему администратору. Тот оглядел Балу с ног до головы и понимающе улыбнулся:

– Госпожу Марсо вы сможете найти в фиолетовом зале, там празднуют день рождения Куки.

– Куки?

– Ее собака.

Балу кивнул и начал ретироваться.

В зал он прошел без труда и сразу же засек искомую особу. Та сидела в окружении мужчин. Да, а Кир бы тут точно не помешал. Красавчик Кир, который при желании мог заставить таких вот теток ползти за ним на коленях. А в этом случае желание было бы заставить сделать чуть больше, чем просто ползти. Этой ночи она бы просто не пережила, это как пить дать. Киру надо было кого-то обвинить, а тут – вот тебе, пожалуйста.

Все-таки он правильно сделал, что ничего не рассказал другу. Опасно.

Нет, он сам, конечно, тоже нравился женщинам. Его высокая мощная фигура и каре-зеленые глаза притягивали их, но, глядя сейчас на мужчин, вьющихся вокруг Илель, Балу понимал, что он не ее тип. Он постоял неподвижно еще несколько секунд и вышел на балкон. Надо подумать. Что в принципе он хочет от этой женщины? Чтоб она призналась в том, что дала ложные показания на суде? Ну, предположим, дальше что? Либо ей хорошо заплатили, что скорее всего, либо вынудили, в любом случае она свои слова просто так обратно не возьмет. Что бы ею ни двигало – страх, алчность…

– Вы вошли, бросили на меня жадный изголодавшийся взгляд и вышли. Неужели мое присутствие так сильно вас напрягает? – томный женский голос прервал его мысли.

Балу развернулся и подавил смешок. Женщина выглядела так, будто собралась на маскарад. Удушливый запах духов резко ударил в нос.

– Напрягает, мадемуазель. Я долго искал с вами встречи.

– О?

Она взмахнула тощей рукой, приглашая его присесть. Балу устроился на мягком диванчике.

– Вы меня заинтриговали. – Она смотрела прямо в его глаза.

Все-таки зацепил, что ж, тем лучше.

Он помотал головой.

– Никакой интриги, я просто очарован вами. Очаровательная женщина, столько мужчин у ваших ног.

– Эти… – Илель брезгливо махнула рукой. – Искатели наживки, кены, а не мужчины.

– Кены?

– Да. Женщины такого типа называются – барби.

– Понял. – Балу кивнул. – Я не кен, – добавил он почти искренне.

– О, нет. Я это сразу поняла. Вы и не похожи…

Балу помолчал, чувствуя себя очень неуютно под ее тяжелым многообещающим взглядом.

– Илель, – он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, преодолевая этот взгляд. – Я много наслышан о вас.

– Не верьте ничему. Все это всего лишь слухи.

– Так расскажите мне о себе, чтобы развеять ложь.

Он тоже понял, что она любит о себе поговорить, весь ее вид говорил только об одном: она ищет внимания.

– Я одинока, – начала Илель грустно и предсказуемо. – Никому не нужная пожилая женщина.

Она кокетливо поправила челку и снова взглянула Балу в глаза. Тот понимающе улыбнулся и дежурно возразил:

– Ну, что вы, мадемуазель, вы так молодо выглядите…

Илель склонила голову в знак того, что комплимент принят, и продолжила:

– Единственного близкого человека убили год назад.

Вот так. С места в карьер. Сразу, без предисловий.

– Простите, я не хотел, – он изобразил смущение.

– Нет, знаете, у вас такой располагающий вид, – она вздохнула. – Мою младшую сестру изнасиловали и убили. Это было ужасно, мне пришлось давать показания в суде. Надеюсь, этих двоих скотов уже казнили.

Балу старался "держать лицо". Вроде, получилось.

– Бедняжка. И вы видели все это?

– Да, я все это видела и ничего не смогла сделать для нее, ничего, понимаете?

Она всхлипнула, при этом ее лицо оставалось совершенно спокойным.

– Мне очень жаль. Пережить такое.… И вы видели их лица?

– Я бы узнала их даже ночью! Даже с закрытыми глазами!

Балу покачал головой, и вдруг его осенила внезапная мысль. Он полез в карман, вытащил бумажник и раскрыв его, сочувственно сказал:

– Я оставлю вам визитку моего хорошего друга, психолога. Поверьте, лучше, вы не найдете.

– Не стоит беспокоиться.

– Никаких беспокойств.… Где же эта чертова визитка?

На пол выпала маленькая фотография, отпечаток с той самой голограммы, которую он показывал когда-то Дагу Моррисону. Балу поднял ее и положил на стол, прямо перед лицом Илель.

Та скользнула по ней взглядом, потом еще раз.

– О! Вы военный! – она всмотрелась внимательней.

– Да, – он казалось, был полностью поглощен поисками несуществующей визитки. – Это я с друзьями.

Илель еще раз посмотрела на снимок.

– Там все такие симпатичные?

Все. Особенно симпатичны тебе должны быть убийцы твоей родной сестры.

– Нет, мы особенные, – возразил Балу. – Лучшие из лучших.

Он указал на изображение Ти-Рекса, провел палец по матовой поверхности.

– Кирилл Карпов, Павел Лазарев, Дмитрий Гордеев, Даниил Строганов и ваш покорный, – перечислил он, глупо улыбаясь.

Нет, даже имена ребят этой тупой курице ничего не сказали! Сука…

– Очень милые мальчики, – промурлыкала она.

– Очень, – в тон ей отозвался Балу. – Знаете, не могу что-то найти визитку, пойду в комнате поищу.

– Хорошо, а потом приходите ко мне. Я живу в пентхаусе.

– Всенепременно, мадемуазель. Всенепременно.

 

– Не смей, слышишь?!

Ирвинг орал так, что в ушах закладывало.

– Ты не понимаешь, с кем связываешься, Тони! Этот человек…

– Этот человек убил моих друзей, – спокойно возразил Балу, хотя внутри все кипело. – И Мэтт, я прекрасно знаю, с кем связываюсь. Я видел его в деле и результаты наблюдал.

– Тогда тем более не дури! Мы сами, аккуратно…

– Знаю я ваши "аккуратно". Я сам.

Балу услышал, как собеседник шумно вздохнул.

– "Я", Тони, последняя буква русского алфавита, ты должен быть в курсе. Ты же ничего не сможешь сам, только подставишь свою задницу.

– Знаешь Мэтт, может, пришло время, наконец, ее подставить. Давно я уже не баламутил болото.

– Боюсь, что ты в нем и утонешь, – по голосу Ирвинга можно было догадаться, насколько он расстроен.

– Значит судьба у меня такая, Мэтт! – почти весело отозвался Балу и сразу отключился.

Улыбка медленно сползла с его губ.

 

…Он сидел в темной пустой комнате и ждал. Он не знал, чем закончится эта встреча, но вдруг подумал, что, наверное, впервые в жизни понимает Кира. Не снисходительно, не свысока, не потому что надо, а потому что прочувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Прочувствовал как это бывает, когда тебе отказывает разум, когда ненависть настолько яркая, что больше ты ничего не чувствуешь. Когда хочется крушить, убивать, душить. Почувствовать чужую жизнь в собственных руках. Почувствовать, раздавить и получить от этого удовольствие. Нет, это личное, а личное вызывает совсем иные ощущения, чем рабоче-геройское. Тут нет капитана Смита, такое чувство, что его никогда и не было. И, наверное, это нормально. Нет, это точно нормально. По-другому и быть не может.

– Кто здесь? – Испуганный женский голос.

– Сядь и слушай, а потом отвечай.

Хотелось сказать по-другому, более театрально, с пафосом. Но получалось только так. Отдельными словами и злым полушепотом.

– Ах, это вы. – Узнала и успокоилась. Зря.

Он набрал воздух в легкие. Спокойно, спокойно…

– Сколько тебе заплатили за сестру?

– Что?

– За сестру. Сколько. Тебе. Заплатили.

– Вы кто?!

Ого! Наконец-то. Раньше даже именем его не поинтересовалась, теперь забеспокоилась.

– Твоя сестра была девушкой по вызову, и убил ее клиент-психопат. А обвинили в убийстве двоих ни в чем неповинных людей. Хороших людей.

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы!

Она попыталась открыть дверь и выскочить на свободу. Не вышло.

– Ты выйдешь отсюда, только если скажешь мне всю правду.

– Я буду кричать!

– Давай. Тебя никто не услышит, а если и услышит, то не успеет. – Он перевел дух. – Я тебя прикончу, мне терять нечего.

Даже в темноте, в слабом отблеске уличного освещения из окна, было видно, как испуганно она смотрит, но женщина молчала.

– Я считаю до трех…

Истеричный смех оказался неожиданным.

– Я ничего не знаю! Ко мне пришли и предложили исполнить все мои мечты! Вы бы отказались? Она все равно была уже мертва!

– Кто приходил?

– Не знаю!

– Кто приходил?

– Да не знаю я! Такой маленький, скользкий! Глаза светлые, белые почти!

Чернов.

– Что он сказал?

А вот теперь она почему-то заплакала.

– Сказал, что сестру не вернешь, а хорошим людям поможешь!

Он сжал кулаки.

– И ты согласилась. Просто так, поверила этому скользкому на слово. Помогла "хорошим" людям. Исполнила свои ублюдочные мечты!

– Да!

Тишина. Крутая, терпкая. Глаза в глаза.

Илель не выдержала первой, нервы сдали, и она, дико вскрикнув, бросилась к дверям. Балу был готов. Тяжелый, но стремительный рывок – и женщина уже лежала на полу, придавленная его весом. Его рука на ее горле задавила крик.

– Для того чтобы ты, тварь, праздновала день рождения своего пуделя, два замечательных человека сели в тюрьму. Для того чтобы ты, сука, жрала фуа-гра, были убиты парень с девушкой, не успев в этой жизни ничего. Для того чтобы ты, мразь, могла развлекаться со своими кенами, другой хороший парень всю жизнь будет носить клеймо убийцы и не сможет вернуться домой.

– Я ничего этого не делала, я просто…

– Ты просто продала свою сестру. За шампанское для своей шавки.

– Она была проституткой!

– Она была твоей сестрой.

Он аккуратно убрал руку с ее горла.

– Сейчас я включу запись и ты расскажешь, как к тебе пришел тот белоглазый человек, как предложил тебе продать память своей сестры, как… В общем расскажешь все. А потом будешь сидеть в этом отеле, в полной готовности ответить на вопросы полиции, когда дело отправят на пересмотр. И я не думаю, что даже этим ты сможешь расплатиться за все, что сделала.

– Я не могу, – прошептала она.

– Можешь. Потому что иначе я убью тебя.

Убью. Сейчас или найду и придушу потом, если убежишь.

Он сказал это совершенно спокойно, без эмоций. Обошелся и без Ти-Рекса. Сам себе динозавр…

 

***

 

На Альте наступали сумерки. Согласно полученной от Стивенса информации, окончательно стемнеет через пару часов. Резиденция Кледнера находилась в двадцати километрах от посадочной площадки. К закату Феникс прошел уже больше половины пути. Как ни странно, длительное отсутствие тренировок не сказывалось. Может быть, работы на Эринии все же давали необходимое, а может быть, сила мускулов и физическая выносливость сейчас вообще не имели значения. Он шел по следу врага. Кледнер там, впереди, всего в десятке километров. К ночи Феникс доберется до резиденции, а ночью _он_ вряд ли будет заниматься делами. Будет возможность до _него_ добраться. А если не будет – Феникс сможет ее устроить, и она все равно будет.

Когда впереди показались очертания строений резиденции, он остановился, сверился с картой Стивенса. Проникнуть в резиденцию через центральный выход не представлялось возможным. Слишком хорошая охрана, да и пропускной режим в лучших традициях полицейских, автоматика… ей слайсер к горлу не приставишь. Кроме центрального входа был еще один. Об этом входе известно было меньше, но наверняка охрана там ничуть не слабее. И все же, обострившаяся интуиция подсказывала, что для начала лучше попробовать именно там.

Насколько это была хорошая мысль, он оценил только тогда, когда все уже случилось.

Ко второму входу Феникс подобрался почти вплотную, благо позволяли многочисленные деревья. Был бы он начальником местной СБ, тут бы на километр было поле вокруг, чтобы никакие незваные гости не устраивали засад. Но, слава Богу, он был не начальником, а тем самым гостем.

Не успел он даже начать думать над планом действий, как над входом включился прожектор, дверь открылась, и на пороге возникли четыре фигуры. Трое мужчин, один из которых еле стоял на ногах – его поддерживали двое других, – и женщина. Даже если бы она не сказала ни слова, он узнал бы ее. Так в красивых романах о любви описывают встречи влюбленных после долгой разлуки. "Даже если бы ему завязали глаза, он шестым или седьмым чувством узнал бы, кто перед ним". Я тебя, сука, узнаю и с завязанными глазами, и с заткнутыми ушами. Это будет посильнее любви, понадежнее кровного родства, покрепче дружбы – то, что нас связало. То, чем _ты_ нас связала.

– Думаю, пару километров, котик, ты пройдешь. А там произойдет несчастный случай во время тренировки, и твои неутешные товарищи под моим руководством доставят на базу твой изуродованный падением в овраг труп...

Тихий шипящий голос проникал глубоко, в самые темные уголки сознания. Он должен был разбудить воспоминания о боли и унижении, кровь должна была заледенеть в жилах при этих звуках – сколько раз за змеиным свистом приходило невозможное, невыносимое, которое он выдерживал раз за разом, только чего ему это стоило…

Должен был. И разбудил. Только разбудил совсем другие чувства.

Феникс помнил каждую нотку этого голоса. Тело помнило каждую секунду пыток, которые сопровождали его существование столько времени, вместе с этим голосом. А вот ненависть, ярость, гнев – это были уже не воспоминания. И еще одно не было воспоминанием. Холодное, расчетливое, неторопливое рождение того самого плана, еще пару минут назад покрытого мраком неизвестности. Он уже знал, что и как будет сейчас делать, и что еще до полуночи он будет внутри. И знал, что, кроме Кледнера, эту ночь не переживет как минимум еще один человек.

Четверо двинулись в лес, не подозревая, что в пяти шагах за ними скользит по темным зарослям человек-волк, готовящийся к прыжку.

Феникс не стал убивать сопровождающих. Перевел излучатель в режим оглушения, и свалил всех четверых, когда те отошли на достаточное для него расстояние от резиденции. Мужчин связал – спасибо, Ти-Рекс и о таком развитии событий подумал, составляя Стивенсу список необходимого – заткнул рты и оставил их загорать тут же, у тропы. “Прости, парень, освободить тебя не могу, для твоей же безопасности”, – мысленно извинился он перед очередной жертвой Сандерс и тут же забыл о нем.

Оглушенную женщину Феникс легко взвалил на плечо и пошел прочь от места нападения, унося ее дальше в чащу. Охранники будут без сознания еще пару часов, пока смогут освободиться, пройдет еще полчаса-час. Ему хватит этого времени.

 

Джил Сандерс пришла в себя от холода. Пара минут ушла у нее на осознание положения. Так много – потому что она не сразу смогла поверить в собственные ощущения. А они говорили, что ее тело стягивают путы, пригвоздившие ее к чему-то шероховатому, выпуклому… Спиной она чувствовала кору большого дерева, толщиной в пару обхватов. Руки за локти стянуты назад так, что ноют плечи, ногами шевельнуть тоже невозможно. Почему так ясно и четко чувствуется потрескавшаяся кора? Потому что ее одежда валяется в паре шагов, в стороне. Это Джил обнаружила, когда решилась открыть глаза. Такера, спутник Альты, светила розоватым светом, довольно ясно освещая все на той полянке, где и стояло дерево, к которому была привязана обнаженная Джил. Вокруг – никого. Что здесь происходит?!

Женщину охватило давно не испытываемое ею чувство. Она так привыкла наводить его на других, что сама забыла, что значит "страх, леденящий душу".

Последнее, что она помнила – она и двое ее спутников ведут жертву по тропе к оврагу, и вдруг позади легкий шорох, и трое мужчин валятся в траву, а потом щелчок в голове, и все…

"Что происходит, кто здесь, что вам нужно?!" – следующим неприятным сюрпризом оказалась липкая лента, заклеивающая рот, из-за которой все слова вырвались лишь невнятным мычанием. Джил слишком поздно сообразила, что лучше было бы промолчать и не давать понять, что она очнулась… кому? Кому пришло в голову нападать на помощницу Самого? Кого могло настолько прельстить ее тело? Конечно, дело в этом, иначе зачем бы эти фокусы с раздеванием? Мысль об играх Хозяина, решившего таким образом начать новый виток их отношений, неожиданно защекотала нервы. Не зря же он ее сюда забрал с Эринии в последний свой визит… Он любит такие игрушки не меньше нее, но почему в лесу, почему так?

Привычное возбуждение накатило довольно ярко, заставляя тело содрогнуться. Ну, где ты, таинственный похититель? Давай, поиграем!..

Небольшое облачко наплыло на розовый диск в небе, темнота стала плотной, почти непроницаемой.

– Думаешь, тебя ждет лучший секс в твоей жизни?

Негромкий хрипловатый, неуловимо знакомый голос из-за спины резко стряхнул пелену сладострастного ожидания. Это был неправильный, неуместный голос, с яростными нотками оглушающей ненависти. О, Джил хорошо знала такие нотки. Только до сих пор она слышала их, находясь по другую сторону веревок и оков, слышала от тех, кто не мог ей ответить ничем, кроме этой ненависти. Да кто это?! И ведь не обернешься, чтобы посмотреть.

– Нет, сучка похотливая, от меня ты этого больше не дождешься.

Шорох шагов, и темный силуэт обладателя этого пугающего голоса возник перед ней, заслонив весь мир. Похититель казался неестественно огромным, черным, каменным. И от него пахло смертью. Женщина не смогла удержать вскрик, но и он ушел в кляп почти неслышным стоном. И все-таки, хотя ей стало действительно страшно, что такое настоящий ужас она поняла секундой позже. Когда Такера вышла из-за облака, и ее свет снова залил поляну и того, кто стоял перед Джил Сандерс.

 

Расширенные глаза, в которых плескалась животная паника, крик, заглушенный кляпом, рвущееся из стягивающих его нейлоновых веревок тело – все это должно было доставить удовлетворение.

" – …Ты наверняка из тех, кто не бьет женщин.

– Женщин. Не сук…"

Ты ведь так давно мечтал о том, чтобы заставить эту гадюку вспомнить, кто она такая на самом деле. Ты хотел заставить ее страдать так, как страдал сам. Ты хотел, чтобы она корчилась от боли у твоих ног.

– Ты узнала.

Собственный голос кажется чужим. Слова, рвущиеся из глубины его существа, рождены не его разумом. Это говорит волк, который спал столько времени, почти всю его жизнь, поднимая голову лишь в безвыходных ситуациях, когда человек-Феникс не мог справиться. Вот и сейчас. Все, как надо, сможет сделать только волк.

Она узнала.

– Я свернул бы тебе шею. Просто как ядовитой злобной твари, которая существует только ради того, чтобы мучить и убивать других... Такие твари должны быть истреблены без жалости и сомнений. И поверь, – он протянул левую руку и коснулся ее горла, проводя по нему поперечную линию, словно отделяя голову от тела, – поверь, ты именно такая тварь. Но мне нужно от тебя еще кое-что, без чего я не могу позволить тебе умереть.

Он усмехнулся, видя, как загораются надеждой ее глаза. Зря.

– Ты дашь мне это кое-что. А потом я разрешу тебе сдохнуть. И поверь мне – ты точно будешь об этом умолять.

Правильно смотришь, смотри внимательнее. Помнишь, как вы делали это со мной?

Зажатый в правой руке шприц-пистолет коснулся обнаженного плеча, раздался короткий вскрик, съеденный кляпом.

– Минут через десять ты на своей шкуре почувствуешь, что такое настоящее веселье. А когда сможешь снова меня слушать, поговорим серьезно.

Он отошел от дерева, опустился в холодную траву спиной к пленнице и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо негреющему свету Такеры.

Заглушенный кляпом стон-визг за спиной не заставил его пошевелиться. Он только скосил глаза на браслет, засекая время. В отличие от того, что вкалывали ему, транквилизатор от Ти-Рекса в довесок к стимуляции сердечной деятельности вызывал "всего лишь" мышечные судороги. Все знают, какая боль сопровождает судорогу одной икроножной мышцы. Когда же так сводит все тело – недолго потерять сознание или вообще задохнуться... Только вот все, участвующие в экспериментах, выжили. И Сандерс выживет.

Конечно, на фоне изобретательности старшего надзирателя на Эринии, сведенные мышцы – детский лепет. Однако пришпиленная к дереву, корчившаяся от боли пленница явно была другого мнения. Она заговорила сразу, как только пришла в себя, а Феникс обрисовал ей перспективу и продемонстрировал футляр с оставшимися малиновыми ампулами. Наверное, он очень доходчиво объяснил, что терять ему нечего, и времени в запасе столько, сколько понадобится.

– Скрыть следы для меня не проблема, – его волк говорил ровным, даже скучным голосом. – Тебя не найдут. Этого набора нам с тобой хватит на пару суток развлечений. А если мне надоест, начну отрезать от тебя куски. Говорят, с расчлененкой я хорошо знаком, помнишь? Заодно и проверим.

Он сделал шаг к дереву, выхватывая слайсер. Тонкие серебристо-розовые лезвия сверкнули у самого лица жертвы, приковывая ее обезумевший взгляд.

– Ты готова выгораживать _его_ такой ценой?

Женщина, не отрывая глаз от слайсера, отчаянно замотала головой, насколько позволяли путы.

Быстро ты сдаешься, тварь.

Однако это хорошо. Хоть Феникс и сказал, что времени достаточно, но оно на самом деле ограничено. Да и возиться с этой обмякшей бабой ему было уже противно.

Его ждал _враг_.

– Сейчас я сниму кляп и ты тихо, ясно и членораздельно скажешь мне код входа, расскажешь, сколько охранников на территории базы ночью и где мне искать Кледнера. Начнешь орать – я возвращаю на место кляп и повторяю сеанс химиотерапии. Доступно?

Быстрый кивок. Хорошо, посмотрим.

Прерывистый вздох, еле слышные всхлипы. И больше ни звука. Действительно, понятливая.

– Код доступа к входным замкам тех дверей, откуда ты вышла. Только тихо.

Ряд цифр, последовательность действий. Волк знал – она не врет.

– Где Кледнер?

Нет, слишком тихо, слишком невнятно. Он поморщился.

– Я просил – членораздельно.

– Главный корпус... Второй этаж. Левое крыло... Там есть балкон.

– Охрана?

– Сигнализация на окнах… Трое на каждом КПП. На территории… три патруля по два человека. В здании… пять человек на крыло... патрулируют этажи, и двое в холле первого, у главного входа.

– Как отключить сигнализацию?

Секундное замешательство.

– Я... я не знаю.

Его рука, резко вскинутая к лицу женщины, заставила ее дернуться в сторону, насколько позволили веревки. Но это была всего лишь левая рука, слайсер оставался в свободно опущенной правой. Пальцы брезгливо коснулись мокрого от пота и слез лица Сандерс, вздернули вверх ее подбородок, так что ей оказалось некуда отвести взгляд.

– Как отключить сигнализацию? – каждое слово падает камнем, заставляя ее моргать в такт.

– Где-то в охранном помещении, при главном входе в здание. Я не знаю!

Неподдельное отчаяние в срывающемся голосе говорило, что это правда – она не знает. Она сказала все, что могла, больше от нее ничего не добиться. Пора уходить.

Но дело еще не закончено. Волк доведет его до конца.

– Мне придется помочь тебе вспомнить.

Крик "Не надо!" утонул в клейкой ленте, вернувшейся на свое место.

На этот раз он не стал отворачиваться. Просто стоял рядом, глядя на искаженное болью лицо, на судорогой выворачивающиеся из суставов конечности, слушал захлебывающиеся глухие визги, чувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна тошноты и как начинает вздрагивать рука со слайсером. То, что выкручивалось сейчас у дерева, больше не было той женщиной, которая ломала его, которая превратила его жизнь в ад. Это было просто бьющееся в агонии, раздавленное ужасом и болью существо. И эту агонию пора было прекратить.

Лезвия слайсера действовали безотказно. Одно четкое отработанное движение, и правая рука Феникса повторила движение левой получасом раньше – почти отделив голову пленницы от тела.

Кровь, хлынувшая из раны, не попала на его одежду, и только несколько капель брызнуло на руки. Он стер их сорванной травой и, не задерживаясь, пошел прочь. Оборачиваться ему было незачем.

Недостаток сведений не смущал. Волк был уверен в своих силах и чуял, что в эту ночь удача на его стороне. Человек же убедился в собственном везении, когда, едва подобравшись к уже известному входу, обнаружил смену охраны. Это значило, что как только все затихнет, у него будет пара часов на спокойное проникновение. Выведенных из строя сопровождающих Сандерс он обнаружил на обратном пути уже очнувшимися, всадил каждому по одному максимальному оглушающему разряду и оставил их отдыхать дальше. Так что с этой стороны сюрпризов можно было тоже не ждать, минимум часов пять. Ему хватит.

Самым трудным оказалось именно войти. Код входа сработал безотказно – Сандерс действительно сказала верную информацию. Обойти прозрачную стену и ворваться в охранное помещение до того, как люди внутри опознали чужого, было легко, а вот постараться вырубить всех троих одновременно, да так, чтобы один остался способным говорить, представляло некоторую сложность. Впрочем, волк снова справился, и скоро последний оставшийся в сознании охранник рассказывал, захлебываясь кровью и собственным страхом, как отключается сигнализация в центральном здании.

 

***

 

Охранник на площадке второго этажа замер по стойке "смирно", вытянулись еще двое, идущих навстречу.

– Каждый раз восхищаюсь, как ты тут серьезно устроился, – улыбнулась женщина, державшая его под руку.

– А я всегда серьезен, Рася, ты же знаешь.

Она кивнула.

– Да, при твоем образе жизни другой подход был бы опасен.

Они дошли до нужных дверей, хозяин нажал кнопку, пропуская вперед женщину.

– У тебя еще осталось то вино?

– О чем ты спрашиваешь, конечно.

Два бокала на столе, фигурная бутылка с золотистой жидкостью и небольшой светильник в виде старинного бронзового канделябра рядом с ней. Рада что-то говорила о том, что он правильно пригласил ее, что она сто лет никуда не выбиралась, а его Черная дыра – так она всегда называла Эринию – страшное место... Он слушал, кивал, даже вставил пару слов, налил вино, передал гостье бокал.

Что-то было не так. В воздухе, в этой комнате. Он не мог понять, в чем дело, но чуял опасность. Встреча с Радой стала казаться ошибкой. Не надо было ее сегодня приглашать.

– ...И теперь у нас проблемы, Орест. Становится слишком опасно играть в некоторые игры.

Он встряхнулся. Рада говорила о деле.

– О чем ты?

Холеная рука с звездчато переливающимся маникюром легла на его локоть. Рада стояла так близко, что можно было подумать, будто она собирается его соблазнять. Но она всего лишь собиралась говорить на трудную тему.

– Недавно на дом Новак был налет. Она практиковала те же игрушки, что и я, и девочки-нелегалки у нее были. Алина сейчас под следствием.

Он покачал головой:

– У Новак возник конфликт с одним из клиентов. Как я сейчас понимаю, он был подставным. А у тебя в этом смысле все четко – клиенты проверенные, или через меня, или через своих.

Женщина отстранилась.

– Все не так просто.

Рада боялась, что ее нелегальные красотки с Эринии могут привлечь внимание законников. С этой стороны у Ореста все было схвачено, и Рада об этом знала. Но раз она беспокоится – значит, у нее есть причины. Надо будет все проверить еще раз. Завтра. Сейчас ему казалось необходимым побыстрее решить все вопросы и отправить гостью в ее апартаменты. Это было странное желание, если учесть, как он ждал этого вечера.

– Хорошо. Рася, завтра я все выясню и решу все проблемы. У тебя нет поводов для беспокойства, поверь мне.

– Спасибо. Кстати, что у тебя с твоей девочкой? Не нашлась? Или ты тоже, все-таки, решил остановиться?

Он не смог свернуть разговор, как собирался, зло усмехнулся.

– По полученным мной сведениям, она погибла.

Рада склонила голову, смотрела вопросительно, ожидая продолжения.

– Но она жива, я знаю. И останавливаться не собираюсь.

– Уверен?

– Она и этот мерзавец…

– Ты злишься потому, что она сбежала к нему или потому, что не смог его убить?

Он подавил желание крикнуть, забил глубоко в горло злобное рычание. Я спокоен. Я спокоен.

– Я не злюсь. Просто ты же знаешь – мое принадлежит мне. А эти двое решили, что могут пойти против, отобрать принадлежащее мне, спрятаться и думать, что обвели меня вокруг пальца… Я не буду больше играть, хватит. Мои люди ищут их. И найдут, можешь не сомневаться.

– Я слышала, твой помощник пропал, – невинно вставила Рада. – Видимо, нашел уже?

– Ты слишком много знаешь, Рася. Это опасное свойство для человека – много знать.

Он одним глотком осушил бокал.

– Этот звереныш мне надоел. Ты была тогда права, это бред. Врага надо уничтожать, а не пытаться выжать из него пользу. Все равно выйдет боком... Давить. Просто давить. Я увлекся, заигрался. Ты права.

– Я всего этого не говорила, – усмехнулась она. – Но думала. Я довольна, что ты сам дошел до этой мысли. Никогда не играй с врагом, никогда не считай себя умнее, сильнее и хитрее его. Особенно если на самом деле не уверен в этом.

Его передернуло, но он промолчал. Не имело смысла врать и что-то изображать перед ней, она действительно слишком много знала, и о нем в том числе.

Да, он давно уже не был уверен.

– Можешь убить – убей. Ты хищник. Ты не домашний зажравшийся кот, чтобы играть с добычей.

Злость и раздражение ушли почти мгновенно. Эта женщина умела любую шпильку превратить в поддержку. Орест молча притянул ее к себе, уткнулся лицом в сложную, но мягкую прическу со знакомым терпким запахом какого-то экзотического фрукта. Несколько секунд – и он уже отстранился. Взгляд Рады не отрывался от его лица.

– Что-то случилось? Серьезное? – вдруг спросила она.

Ну, конечно. Он не часто допускал такие близкие контакты между ними. Если не сказать – сделал это впервые за несколько лет.

– Нет, ничего. Просто ты, как всегда, помогла. А теперь иди. Время позднее, а у меня еще пара дел… Иди, отдыхай. Все решим завтра.

Пусть уходит. Ощущение, что что-то не так, не оставляло. Лучше убрать все постороннее из головы, и попробовать выяснить, что происходит.

Орест включил коммуникатор на столе:

– Ремизов, проводите госпожу Лисовскую в ее комнаты. И обеспечьте охрану.

– Охрану? – вскинула бровь Рада. – Мало тех, что уже ходят тут по коридорам?

Он улыбнулся, зная, что она не поверит улыбке:

– На всякий случай. У меня тоже паранойя, как и у тебя.

Передал Раду охраннику, подождал, пока они свернут за угол, и закрыл дверь. Погасил свет и отошел к окну. Дверь на балкон закрыта и заблокирована. Тишина и ни души. Конечно, тишина. Звукоизоляция качественная, на заказ. Орест всмотрелся в темноту, дождался патруля, выходящего на дорожку перед зданием. Спокойно, на территории все тихо.

За спиной раздался даже не шорох – просто движение воздуха, как ветерок подул. Орест замер. Какой к чертям ветерок в наглухо закрытой комнате с фоновой вентиляцией? И тут он услышал тихий звук, который трудно с чем-то перепутать – звук блокирования дверей. Еще не успев осознать, что бы это могло значить, он инстинктивно потянулся к блокиратору балконных створок.

– Руки.

Чертовски знакомый приглушенный голос, заставивший снова замереть.

– Подними руки. И отойди от окна.

Так глупо. Так просто и так глупо. Все выходы перекрыты. Стены не пропустят ни звука. Личный коммуникатор он снял еще до разговора с Радой. Оружие в столе. До которого он просто так не дойдет теперь. Как этот герой сюда забрался? Как его пропустили? Сейчас уже поздно размышлять на эту тему. Надо быстро придумать, как добраться до игольника в ящике стола.

– Отойди. От окна. Два шага назад. И повернись. Быстро.

Отрывистые слова с жирными точками на конце. Пока руки пусты, лучше не добиваться, чтобы эти точки стали восклицательными знаками.

Орест медленно шагнул назад, поднимая руки. Еще раз. Так же медленно повернулся. Слабый свет Такеры из окна выхватил лицо непрошеного визитера. Ну, в принципе, ничего неожиданного, если опустить сам факт визита.

– Освоил прохождение сквозь стены? – поинтересовался он, оценивая расстановку сил.

Расстановочка получалась так себе. В руке гостя боевой излучатель. И стоит звереныш ровно между столом с оружием и коммуникатором и Орестом.

– И что дальше?

В том, что пацан сюда пробрался не для того, чтобы пострелять, Орест был уверен. Хотел бы просто убить – уже бы выстрелил. А до стола всего три шага. Ящик не заперт. Если сейчас резко прыгнуть в сторону…

– Нет.

Он понял это слово, жесткое, резкое, как удар наотмашь. "Дальше будет не так, как ты думаешь". Потому что в другой руке визитера возник тот самый игольник. Не судьба, Орест, а? Кажется, все выходы перекрыты в буквальных и переносных смыслах, во всех сразу.

Почему же не он стреляет? Нет, дружок, ты-то не хищник. Ты – герой. Сейчас будешь читать мне мораль, расписывать, какая я сволочь, а потом, когда сам себя распалишь, попробуешь убить. Только вот когда ты себя разозлишь настолько, чтобы нажать на спуск, у меня и появится шанс.

Парень, не отводя непроницаемого взгляда, убрал свой излучатель в кобуру на бедре, освобождая правую руку. Думать стало некогда.

Бросок казался молниеносным, и Орест должен был успеть, пока внимание гостя оставалось немного рассеянным. Но он не успел. Выстрел игольника с левой руки навскидку оказался быстрее и действеннее, и его отбросило назад.

…Звереныш выставил регулятор мощности на половину, так что выстрел почти в упор оказался не смертельным. Левое плечо жгло, как ошпаренное кипятком, и Орест чувствовал, как медленно намокает горячим рукав. А ведь герой и правда пока не хочет убивать. Не "не может", а не хочет. Только хватит обманывать себя – это не гуманизм и благородство, и уж точно не нерешительность. Это совсем другое. Пацан повзрослел.

Он вдохнул поглубже и попытался подняться, больше не обращая внимания на пульсирующее болью плечо.

До рассвета несколько часов. Лазарев пришел сюда, когда наступили сумерки, скорее всего, и выжидал, пока не стемнеет окончательно. Он специально не стрелял, пока здесь была Рада – хотя мог убить обоих. Но он не самоубийца-камикадзе. Он пришел за возмездием. Смешно звучит, да? Герой пришел, чтобы покарать злодея, сломавшего ему жизнь… Почему-то смеяться не тянет. Наверное, потому, что он действительно пришел именно за этим. Почему только сейчас? А, какая разница! Главное, он использует все имеющееся время, и уйдет утром в рассветном тумане так же, как пришел. Но эти несколько часов, скорее всего, они проведут тут втроем. С возмездием. А охрана не будет их беспокоить – Орест сам приучил их к тому, что ночами Хозяина трогать нельзя ни по какому поводу.

– На колени.

И снова жирная точка в конце. Эта ночь обещает быть веселой.

Ну уж нет. На коленях Ореста Кледнера еще никто из все еще живущих не видел и не увидит. Не родился тот щенок, который сможет его на колени поставить.

– Хочешь убить – валяй, – отозвался он.

Следующий выстрел пришелся в правую ногу чуть ниже колена.

От этого уже не уйти.

Он вдруг осознал очень четко – это конец. Осознание пришло в тот момент, когда вторую ногу пронзила та же боль, и он действительно оказался на коленях перед своим палачом.

– Хочу. И хочу, чтобы ты понял, за что.

Он не хочет играть…

А это действительно больно, черт побери. И не столько раны, сколько вот так стоять, глядя в ноги своего соперника. Но смотреть в его глаза – не дождется. Я никогда никому не смотрел в глаза снизу вверх.

Внутри тихо прошептало: "Все когда-нибудь случается впервые".

Лазарев, не поворачиваясь, положил игольник на стол за спиной. Теперь он остался безоружным, и явно не ждал нового нападения. Играть, значит, не хочешь? А я вот еще не наигрался!

Это неуклюжее движение оказалось больше похожим на последний рывок утопающего к поверхности воды, когда уже ясно, что он не выплывет, но сдаваться еще не собирается. Он не рассчитал, что простреленные ноги откажутся служить и подведут в последний момент. На этот раз Лазарев не стрелял, а просто отбросил его ударом кулака.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы розоватый туман рассеялся, и очертания комнаты снова проступили перед глазами.

– Я был готов забыть то, что ты сломал мою жизнь. Ради того, чтобы она жила спокойно, я мог бы и самого себя забыть. Но она никогда не будет жить спокойно, пока жив ты.

Ровный металлический, нечеловечески спокойный и вымораживающий голос вещал на одной ноте, словно это и правда говорил не человек.

– Ты убил нашего сына. Ее сына. Потом ты испоганил не только ее тело, ты искалечил ее душу. Ты приходишь к ней в кошмарах. А я долго был слишком слеп, чтобы понять, как глубоко ты ее ранил.

Это не я. Это ты! Я пытался вытащить ее из того болота, в которое она погружалась вместе с тобой!

– Она не успокоится, пока твоя тень маячит на горизонте. А это никогда не прекратится, ты только что сам сказал это своей подстилке. Ты не оставишь нас в покое. Ты не оставишь в покое ее.

– Она моя! – сдавленное горло все-таки выпустило рык, слишком яростно рвались эти слова, и его словно подбросило. Хватит валяться!

– Она не хочет быть твоей, – металлические интонации уступили место живым, яростным, таким знакомым. Точно такая же ярость клокотала сейчас и в его груди. – Она хочет быть свободной.

– С тобой, герой? – выплюнул он. Вес всего тела пришлось перенести на здоровую руку, чтобы приподняться.

– А это не имеет значения. Для тебя – не имеет. Для тебя уже вообще ничего не имеет значения.

Тихий, непонятный свист, как будто что-то узкое и сильное пронзило воздух рядом. Затуманенное зрение не в состоянии уловить, что это, но холодное, трезвое, удивительно ясное сознание все видит. Этот свист ни с чем не спутаешь.

На стене, за камином, всегда висели хлысты, которыми Орест пользовался, когда увлекался разведением лошадей. Наблюдательный и предприимчивый звереныш. И что, ты думаешь, что сможешь этим…

Снова тонкий свист, и резкая жгучая боль в правой руке, заставившая вновь потерять равновесие и свалиться на пол бессильным кулем.

– Помнишь, как она кричала? – голос снова с металлом.

Она тогда не кричала. Только вскрикнула один раз. А потом молчала. Как ты, сволочь. Она всему этому научилась у тебя. Злить меня молчанием, подчиняться силе, не сгибаясь, прятать себя глубоко внутри, смотреть презрительным холодным взглядом, плевать на все... Или она этому научилась у меня?

Встать так и не удалось. Потому что прорваться сквозь эти рассекающие плоть удары было невозможно.

– Ей было больно! – свист. – Она просила тебя перестать! – удар. – Она просила?

Зеленые глаза, наполненные болью и слезами. "Отпусти, оставь, не убивай!"

Она просила. За себя, за тебя, щенок, ты стал ей дороже ее собственной жизни... Я мог бы сделать ее королевой. Если бы не ты, гаденыш. Если бы не ты, она была бы счастлива со мной!

Снова свист, огонь в глазах, чей-то вскрик. Мой? Боль проходит мимо, что она вообще может значить? Жаль, что встать уже невозможно. Но ты же знаешь, сволочь, что если бы не игольник, еще неизвестно, кто бы тут валялся…

Чернота не расступалась, хотя он уже мог снова чувствовать и твердый пол под спиной, и боль, которую трудно было заставить молчать, и мощную, но уже тупую ярость, и осознание того, что это – все, что еще немного, и все закончится. Так закончится, как он и подумать не мог еще несколько часов назад… Черт, глаза! Нет сил поднять руку, но и так уже ясно – их просто нет.

– Ты слишком много на себя взял, Кледнер. До Господа Бога ты не дотягиваешь. Жаль, что скоро встанет солнце. Мне пора уходить. Я вернусь к ней, потому что я ей нужен. А ты сдохнешь тут. И она снова сможет спокойно спать.

Сука. Зато ты не будешь спать спокойно. Если бы я мог, я бы сказал это тебе…

– И наш с ней ребенок родится свободным. Наш. Не твой.

Мир в последний раз озарился светом – ярким, солнечным, ненавистным рыжим пламенем.

 

Рада проснулась с первыми лучами солнца. Они не тронули ее лица, потому что Орест еще вчера посоветовал ей лечь головой в другую сторону от окна.

Однако пробуждение было моментальным, как от удара. Неприятное ощущение. Рада поморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить последний сон. Не вышло. Спать не хотелось. Значит, надо вставать. Душ, одевание, макияж, прическа… Сегодня будет нелегкий день, надо решить много вопросов. Сейчас надо зайти к нему. Он встает рано, тоже с рассветом.

Рада вышла из своей комнаты, кивнула охраннику, и тот направился впереди нее к покоям хозяина.

– Орест Карлович, к вам госпожа Лисовская.

Пауза. Молчание затягивалось. Охранник нерешительно взглянул на гостью, словно извиняясь – ну, спит Хозяин, давайте отложим.

– Повтори.

Что-то не позволяло уйти. Надо разбудить, если спит. Надо.

– Орест Карлович, простите, но госпожа Лисовская настаивает…

Тишина.

– Открывай.

Парень медлил, опасаясь выполнять приказ гостьи.

– Открывай, ему плохо!

Она уже была уверена в том, что права. Он давно бы ответил, хоть матом, хоть как…

– Прошу вас.

Охранник набрал код, двери открылись, но он явно боялся заходить первым. Хорошо их Орест вымуштровал… Помирать будет – не помогут, потому что будут приказа ждать.

Рада решительно шагнула внутрь.

Сначала она ничего не увидела, ослепленная светом ярких лучей, врывающихся в открытую балконную дверь. И ничего не услышала – абсолютная пугающая тишина. Мертвая тишина, несмотря на открытое окно. Мертвая.

Глаза медленно привыкали к обилию света.

Женский пронзительный крик прошил благостную тишину особняка насквозь, заставляя содрогнуться всех, кто мог его слышать. Это не был крик ужаса или страдания. Так могли кричать древние ирландские баньши – так же тоскливо, яростно и мертво, как выглядело скорчившееся обезображенное тело на полу кабинета Хозяина.

 

***

 

Ричи Стивенс забрал его там, где договаривались. Он ни о чем не спросил, но по взгляду Павел понял, что слухи уже распространились. Интересно, как скоро его начнут ловить?

Стивенс все же нарушил молчание, когда они уже взлетели. Он пришел в трюм, где Павел провел первые полчаса.

– Все тихо. Проверяли чуть настырнее, чем обычно, но приказа задерживать вылеты не было.

Странно. Казалось бы, шуму должно быть больше, чем тогда на Эринии. Везение? Удача вернулась?

– Предлагаю отсидеться в одном тихом месте. Пока все спокойно, об убийстве не заявляли, но...

– Откуда слухи? – с трудом спросил Павел.

– Знакомый в охране работает. Сегодня не его смена, – зачем-то уточнил Стивенс.

А хоть бы и его. Павел откинулся к стене, снова прислонился к ней головой. Ему было почему-то вообще все безразлично. Произошедшее за последние сутки удивительно быстро затягивалось густым туманом, и обуревавшие его еще недавно яркие, пылающие, всепоглощающие чувства сейчас казались приснившимися. Как будто и не с ним все это было. И теперь, сидя в уже знакомом трюме уже ставшего почти родным корабля, он очень смутно понимал, как он сюда добрался, что он тут делает и что ему надо делать дальше.

– Я говорю, куда летим-то, капитан?

Голос Стивенса толкнул, заставив поморщиться и открыть глаза. Капитан? Он не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду "капитан корабля". Куда... Чтоб я знал.

– Хвоста нет? – шершавые слова тяжело выталкивались из пересохшего горла.

– Говорю же – тихо все, – с готовностью повторил пилот. – Ты скажи, и я тебя доставлю в одно хорошее место, там можно выждать, а я бы узнал все, сообщил бы, когда станет безопасно.

Выжидать. Сидеть и ждать. Снова ждать, пока снаружи все утрясется. Что утрясется? _Его_ больше нет. Все остальное может катиться в тартарары.

– Так летим?

И тут он вспомнил.

Ника.

Она ничего не знает. Наверное, с ума сходит. Она же еще не знает, что теперь свободна! Надо позвонить. Надо сказать, надо… Только звонить нужно Киру. Она же… она с Киром. Пришло время все поставить на места. Как бы ни было не по себе, но надо с ним связаться.

Павел поднялся на ноги. Стивенс выжидательно смотрел на него, терпеливо молчал.

– Мне нужно связаться с Карповым.

Ти-Рекс ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, Павел не понял, что это такое он слышит.

– Карпов. Но если ты не по делу, я тебе сверну башку прямо по связи.

Дело было не в словах, а в голосе, в интонациях. Павел слишком хорошо знал Ти-Рекса и не мог ошибиться. Тот был в стельку пьян. Он что, рехнулся?

– Где она? – рявкнул он так, что Стивенса отнесло к двери.

Молчание в наушнике заставило подумать, что Ти-Рекса отнесло тоже.

– Не ори, – наконец отозвался тот. Голос не стал более трезвым, но теперь вместо злости из "приветствия" в нем высветилась тупая усталость. – Не со мной, не волнуйся.

Не волнуйся?!

– Где. Моя. Жена.

Павел чувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто сойдет с ума. Отсюда он ждал чего угодно, только не этого. Это же Ти-Рекс, он мог в этой ситуации не поддержать его, Феникса, но он не мог предать Нику.

– Она оказалась умнее нас обоих. И сбежала. До моего приезда, сразу после моего звонка.

Куда? – он не смог спросить вслух.

– Она на Фрейе. У Димки с его телепаткой. Сказал же – не волнуйся. И, Пашка… – Ти-Рекс на секунду прервался, и по звукам Павел догадался, что застал его как раз в процессе выпивки. – Пожалуйста, не звоните мне. Я не смогу больше.

Пока Павел думал, что сказать, связь прервалась. Ти-Рекс счел разговор законченным. И, видимо, не только разговор.

– И куда? – тихо спросил Стивенс от дверей.

– На Фрейю, – немедленно отозвался он.

К чертовой матери. Он не мог больше думать ни о чем и ни о ком. Только о том, чтобы, наконец, добраться до нее, посмотреть в ее глаза, коснуться ее рук, ее губ, вдохнуть ее, прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать… Если она все же не настолько умна, как сказал Кир, если не сбежит и от него тоже.

Найти Димку оказалось не так сложно. Всякую осторожность Павел отбросил, едва Стивенс вывел его к восьмой транспортной станции и, попрощавшись, оставил одного. Хватит уже прятаться. У него не осталось больше сил.

На проходной охранник долго изучал его лицо, обдумывая заявление об утерянном удостоверении личности. Наглость города берет, поэтому заявление звучало убедительно. Охранник поверил, и через несколько минут почти бегом вылетевший из глубины станции Димка сграбастал его в объятия, от избытка чувств забыв о том, что они далеко не одни. Впрочем, неподдельность его радости сыграла свою роль, и еще через пять минут Павел, совершенно вымотанный и все еще не верящий в то, что финал уже рядом, стоял в лифте, а Димка молча прожигал его горящим взглядом. Он уже отошел от неожиданности, но еще не собрался с мыслями.

Ну, давай, скажи мне, что я болван, что я дурак, что я самоубийца, что я не должен был, что я мог не вернуться, что оно того не стоило… только скажи это быстрее и проводи меня к ней.

На площадке, когда двери лифта закрылись, Димка, наконец, заговорил.

– Пашка, ты болван.

Он молча кивнул.

– Ты дурак.

Снова кивок. Я знаю.

– Ты мог не вернуться.

Мог. Но оно того стоило, ты-то должен понимать.

– Но…– Димка так осторожно коснулся его плеча, словно это не он пять минут назад чуть не задушил его в объятиях. – Но оно того стоило, да? Ты ведь…

– _Он_ больше ничего нам не сделает.

– Тогда все правильно

– Димка, где она?

Он не мог больше говорить о постороннем.

– Я не сказал ей, что ты здесь. Ты уж сам. Я тебя провожу, а сам погуляю. Тина будет только вечером, мы с ней график так подогнали, чтобы не работать одновременно, пока ты не вернулся. Не хотели Нику одну оставлять.

– Она в порядке? – голос опять пропадает.

Димка словно спохватился и, не снимая руки с его плеча, подтолкнул его в коридор.

– Да в порядке, конечно! Пошли, тут рядом совсем.

Они оказались в маленькой прихожей. Небольшая гостиная с приглушенным светом пустовала. Детали не отмечались, скользили мимо сознания.

Ника.

– Она там, – тихо сказал Димка.

Павел проследил за его взглядом. Двери во вторую комнату были закрыты.

– Я ушел.

Павел не обратил внимания на то, как исчез друг. Глубоко вздохнул, не сводя глаз с закрытых створок. Она там. И теперь все зависит только от нее. Он все-таки вернулся. Неужели после всего она сможет прогнать? Неужели…

Было страшно. Не больно и безнадежно, как в прошлый раз, когда был обледенелый чужой город и боль в родных глазах. Было просто страшно, потому что эти глаза могли оказаться безразличными. Душа замирала, и сердце непривычно сжималось. Странно, никогда ничего не боялся, а теперь страх становился все отчетливее. Надо сделать это, нельзя позволить этому страху завладеть им. Он выпрямился и сделал эти несколько шагов до двери в неизвестность. Створки бесшумно раскрылись, и Павел замер в дверном проеме.

Ника сидела на неширокой кровати, углубившись в чтение настолько, что не обратила внимания на открытую дверь. Павел залюбовался ее точеным профилем, длинной шеей с пульсирующей тонкой, чуть заметной жилкой, к которой так и хотелось припасть губами, ее стройной фигурой и выделяющимся аккуратным животиком. Павел прислонился к косяку, не отводя от жены жадного взгляда.

– Ника… – Он даже не прошептал это. Просто беззвучно шевельнул губами.

Она медленно подняла взгляд, чуть повернув голову. И больше ни движения, ни звука, даже, казалось, не дышала, только смотрела серьезными русалочьими глазами, и было непонятно, что в этих глазах-омутах. И только длинные ресницы вздрагивали. Все как тогда, когда они вырвались на пару дней с "Киплинга" на Землю и попали в зимнюю сказку. Долго-долго целовались на морозе, а потом ее ресницы покрыл иней и он оттаивал их, отогревал губами… Тогда она тоже смотрела таким серьезным взглядом, но тогда все было иначе.

Нет, никуда я тебя не отпущу, не отдам никому. Хочешь, на колени упаду, хочешь – откажусь от всего на свете, все сделаю. Только оттай, только перестань сидеть как изваяние и обними меня, наконец, любимая моя. Скажи хоть что-нибудь…

" – Мне страшно, Пашенька. Я, как сомнамбула, иду за тобой по краю. Глаза зажмурила.… А если сорвусь и упаду? – Нет, я держу тебя родная, крепко-крепко держу"…

Показалось или она зовет? Не голосом, нет – все тем же взглядом. "Держи меня, крепко-крепко, как обещал".

Он не мог больше гадать и ждать. Он должен был сделать то, о чем его просили эти глаза. А если он ошибся – пусть прогонит, но только пусть это кончится. Нет больше сил сохранять спокойствие, нет никаких сил держаться.

Павел сделал последние два шага и почти упал на колени перед ней – как тогда, в первый их раз, – упал, обхватил руками ее ноги, спрятал в них лицо, вдыхая родной запах. А Ника так и не двинулась, не издала ни звука.

Не гони меня, только не гони. Позволь мне побыть с тобой, подышать с тобой одним воздухом, прикоснуться к тебе, хоть чуть-чуть, просто прикоснуться...

Он не отрывал лица от ее колен, только прижимался к ним еще крепче.

Вот она, моя снежная, моя ледяная королева. Не простишь? Не обнимешь? Не…

И вдруг почувствовал ее маленькую вздрагивающую руку на своем затылке, ее тонкие пальцы в своих волосах. Он замер, ловя эти первые прикосновения. Она не отталкивает, не сердится, не хочет, чтобы он ушел. Ника…

Павел оторвался от ее ног и потянулся ближе, все еще боясь поднять взгляд, прикоснулся губами к ее животу, бережно припал к нему щекой, и внезапно почувствовал толчок – мягкий, нежный, но ощутимый. Господи, неужели это… Он все-таки поднял голову и посмотрел в ее глаза. Закусил губу до боли, почти до крови, почувствовав давящий ком в горле.

Он же мог всего этого не увидеть, не почувствовать никогда. Они были так близки к этому! Он мог все это потерять. Но он вернулся. А теперь держи и не отпускай. Крепко держи. Как обещал…

Хотелось сказать так много, самого простого, самого глупого. Самого нужного, самого важного.

…Смотри в мои глаза, только в мои глаза. Что ты видишь? Спокойное море, чистое небо. Все самое лучшее, самое дорогое я дарю тебе. Ты слышишь, слышишь меня? Этот мир, эту свободу. А мое сердце? Мое сердце давно принадлежит лишь тебе, и душа моя всегда с тобой. Мне ничего не нужно без тебя, кроме тебя. Я голову положу, но с тобой больше никогда ничего плохого не случится. Я обещаю тебе, клянусь. Я весь твой, и перед тобой я совершенно беззащитен. Ты простишь?

– Львенок, – вдруг выдохнул Павел. – Когда же ты, наконец, замуж за меня выйдешь, а?

 

***

 

Все осталось позади. И последний разговор с Аяксом, только что законченный, опустошил Балу полностью.

Аякс сообщил глухим голосом, что просмотрел запись Илель Марсо, где она признается, что дала ложные показания, и весомые основания для пересмотра дела есть, но пойти с этой записью в генпрокуратуру это то же самое, что пойти прямиком к Кледнеру.

– Тут надо по-другому.

Как по-другому?

– Леха, я не боюсь Кледнера.

– А я, значит, боюсь?! – тут же вспылил Аякс. Ему тоже эта ситуация – нож острый.

– Не кричи. Я имел в виду…

– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, Балу! Мне тоже больно, я тоже хочу справедливости! Я тоже хочу помочь Димке!

– Я знаю.

– Я хочу вернуть Феникса…

Его не вернуть.

– Я знаю.

– Кледнер должен сдохнуть, Тони.

Становись в очередь, парень.

Аякс помолчал, успокаиваясь.

– И мы это сделаем, уже совсем скоро. А потом можно будет обжаловать решение суда.

– Хорошо, ты прав.

Балу положил трубку и закурил. Эти чертовы сигареты в последнее время нужнее воздуха.

Конечно, Леха прав. И по большому счету так и надо поступить, по самому большому. Только когда Айзек сказал то, что сказал, все ушло в туман, и осталось только одно. Ребят надо оправдать. Чтобы синие глаза не смотрели во сне с укором. Чтобы не щемило сердце от воспоминаний. Чтобы тот, кому удалось выжить, смог существовать спокойно. Существовать, да. Жизни ему больше не будет в любом случае. А если для этого Кледнер должен умереть… Что ж, он и так должен был сдохнуть уже давно, Аякс прав.

Отпуск заканчивается.

Балу представил, как звонит Ирвингу и самым что ни на есть спокойным тоном спрашивает, как подобраться к Кледнеру. Ирвинг определит его в дурку, не отходя от голографона. Посчитает, что он допился до белочки. Тогда, может, все-таки связаться с Киром? Они вместе что-нибудь придумают. Ну да, выслушать обвинительную тираду в свой адрес, наверное, справедливую, и начать действовать. Ох, как же не хочется впутывать сюда Кира. Он точно слетит с катушек.

Надо.

Кир снова не отвечал. Где ж его черти носят?

Балу вдруг подумал что друг, так же как и он сам, мог действовать без его ведома. От этой мысли его бросило в пот. Потерять еще и его!

Рука уже потянулась, было, к коммуникатору, чтобы соединиться с "Киплингом", и тут, словно наконец дождавшись внимания, раздался сигнал входящего вызова.

– Салют, Балу.

Димка… сам позвонил. А ему нечего сказать, пока нечего.

– Слушай, я давно должен был тебе это сказать, но не мог. Понимаешь, я обещал. Я ему пообещал, что вы ничего не узнаете.

Димка говорил неожиданно звонко, ясно, живо... Как будто не получал того письма. Как будто ничего не было. И в его почти прежнем голосе Балу уловил то ли виноватость, то ли смущение. Наверное, ему кажется, потому что с его точки зрения Димка не должен быть таким сейчас. У него что-то случилось. Что он мог натворить?

– Тони, ты только не злись. Хотя я на твоем месте убил бы, наверное.

А вот теперь точно – виноватые нотки.

– Гордеев. Я сейчас немного не в состоянии распутывать клубок твоих эмоций. Говори прямо.

– О. Извини, – покаянно отозвался тот и торопливо продолжил. – В общем, понимаешь, столько всего и сразу, и еще это обещание...

– Кому? – устало вставил Балу.

Дмитрий шумно вздохнул.

– Пашке.

Ясно. Но непонятно.

– И что изменилось?

– Что?

– Ты ему пообещал мне ничего не говорить, – теряя терпение, рявкнул Балу, но тут же сбавил тон. – А сейчас готов все выложить. Что изменилось?

– Все. Все изменилось, – выдохнул Дмитрий. – Все закончилось.

Балу промолчал. Он о чем?

– Месяц назад на Кохав прилетел Хан.

Эта вездесущая тварь... Это он устроил тот взрыв, раз нашел их. Он тоже должен сдохнуть.

– Он прилетел за Никой, чтоб отвезти ее к Кледнеру, но мы с Пашкой успели его перехватить.

Так, кажется, с этим уже разобрались.

– Хан встречи с Фениксом не перенес, – в голосе Индиго проявились мрачные нотки. – Но он успел нас просветить, что Кледнер знает, где прячутся ребята.

– К чему…

– Дай договорить, пожалуйста, – Дмитрий перевел дыхание. – Короче, Пашка сказал, что ему надоело бегать. Но он же не идиот, не стал бы подставляться. Зная, что его все равно вычислили…

Балу показалось, что земля уходит из под ног. Перед глазами затанцевали разноцветные круги.

– И?

– Ну и устроил тот взрыв.

– Он взорвал сам себя?

Из горла выходил какой-то сиплый хрип, и мысли отказывались строиться в удобочитаемый ряд.

– Что? Нет! Ты что, спятил?! Все сделано было так, чтоб все подумали будто они погибли, а на самом деле… Понимаешь?

Балу промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Захотелось присесть, куда-то побежать, закурить, выпить и удариться головой об стену. Причем все одновременно.

– Короче, они живы, – закончил Дмитрий все тем же полувиноватым голосом.

Балу хлопал глазами и пытался удержаться от матерных тирад. В конечном итоге мысли сформулировались в одну:

– Придурок!

– Ну, прости, пожалуйста! Я действительно ничего не мог рассказать. Во-первых, я обещал Пашке, а во-вторых, у Кледнера везде уши.

Ну, надо же, открытие! Балу почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается.

– Димка, а сейчас-то с его ушами что случилось?

– Эй, спокойнее! – Дмитрий, кажется, испугался его интонаций. – Я же тоже не идиот, верно?

Вот уж не факт.

– Кледнер-то… того.

– Чего – того?

– Феникс – он не всегда… прощает, – тихо и как будто неохотно отозвался Дмитрий.

Нормально.

– Он сам нашел Кледнера?

– Нет, с помощью армии полицейских Содружества, – не удержался от привычного ехидства Дмитрий. – Сам! Нашел и… все.

Ясно. Не верится, но верится. Это Феникс.

– Они где сейчас?

– На Фрейе, у нас. Пашка вернулся с час назад, они там с Никой. Я решил, что должен тебе сказать.

– Ну, спасибо.

– Балу, ты же понимаешь, если я обещал…

– Я должен сказать Киру, а то у него крыша едет.

– Не надо, он знает, – остановил его Дмитрий.

Он знает. Не надо искать, говорить, объяснять, удерживать.

– Я тебе пропуск заказал. Только скажи, когда тебя ждать. Мы-то сами не можем приехать, сам понимаешь.

– Сможете, теперь точно сможете. Потом объясню, – Балу сразу остановил Димкин порыв что-то спросить. – Когда-нибудь вы меня до инфаркта доведете. Особенно рыжий. Вот уж действительно, феникс… Да, кстати, я не один приеду.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Про Кира я тебе при встрече расскажу, просто поверь – лучше не надо.

– С Киром мы потом разберемся, – перебил Балу. – Я об Аяксе.

– Ой! А…

– Потом объясню.

– Это становится совсем интересным. Хорошо, я ему тоже пропуск сделаю, чтоб без канители. До встречи! – и Дмитрий отключился.

Балу сел на кровать.

Бог ты мой, они живы! Голова разрывалась, но уже от совсем иных чувств. Теперь все будет хорошо! Теперь – никаких "посмертно".

 

***

 

На проходной трансстанции даже не пришлось ждать. Охранник выдал Балу с Аяксом пропуска сразу, как взглянул на документы.

– У вас что, слет выпускников? – поинтересовался он, передавая пластиковые карточки.

– Вроде того, – улыбнулся Балу. – Спасибо, Макс.

Димка этого охранника в прошлый раз по имени называл, так что напрягаться не пришлось, само вспомнилось.

– Не сообщай, что мы уже тут, устроим маленький сюрприз, – попросил он, и Макс понимающе кивнул.

Неожиданности, конечно, не вышло. Имея в друзьях двух эмпатов, трудно рассчитывать на эффект внезапности. Поэтому, когда Балу с Аяксом подошли к квартире Тины, они не успели толком нажать кнопку входного сигнала, а дверь уже открылась.

– Ну, ребята, ваши сюрпризы, конечно, шикарны, – покачал Балу головой, когда все немного успокоились от первой встречи.

– Но и мы, в общем-то, не только поздороваться прилетели, – подхватил Аякс.

– Наконец-то, – вставил Дмитрий. – Я все жду, когда вы уже скажете. Сидите, как хлопушки новогодние, вот-вот рванете...

Балу переглянулся с Аяксом, и тот выложил на стол кристалл с записью.

– Ребята, я знаю, как противно вам оборачиваться назад.

Балу почувствовал, как с этой фразой потемнело в маленькой комнате. Да, это жестоко – заставлять их вспомнить сейчас. Но от этого иначе не освободиться.

Ника прижалась к плечу Павла, закрыла глаза, а тот смотрел прямо на Балу, и только побелевшие скулы выдавали его изменившееся настроение. Дмитрийторопил взглядом – не тяни, не мучай нас. Тина тихо встала за Никой, положила ладонь на ее плечо, а та словно не заметила прикосновения.

– Дело отправлено на пересмотр и доследование в связи с тем, что единственный свидетель обвинения признался в даче ложных показаний.

Какое дело – пояснять не потребовалось.

– После смерти Кледнера это стало возможным, – подхватил Аякс. – Те, кто его прикрывал, тут же ушли в тень, а мелкие сошки теперь больше трясутся за свои собственные задницы. Старик уже в открытую пытался надавить на свои рычаги, как только узнал, что ты... Что повредить тебе уже ничем не может. Но достучался только сейчас.

– Ему бы тоже про ваше возвращение сообщить, – вставил Балу. – Он только от инсульта в себя пришел, а тут сообщение про этот взрыв. Он держится только на мысли, что может помочь с оправданием.

В наступившей тишине Павел хрипло произнес:

– Я должен был. У нас не было другого выхода.

– Никто тебя и не обвиняет, – вскинулся Дмитрий, но Павел взглядом осадил его на место.

– Димка прав, – кивнул Балу. – Старик тоже поймет.

– Что нам надо делать? – подала голос Ника. – Вы сказали, что дело пересматривают. Что должны делать мы?

Балу встретился взглядом с Аяксом.

– Пашка, тебе надо сдаться, – решительно рубанул тот.

– Нет!

Ника и Дмитрий вскрикнули это хором, как по команде, он – яростно, она – с ужасом в голосе.

– Дело уже пересматривают. Его показания в первый раз были проигнорированы, сейчас они должны быть задействованы в процессе.

– А мои?

Балу отметил краем глаза, как вздрогнула Тина при этом вопросе Дмитрия, заданным все тем же яростным голосом.

– И твои тоже нужны. Но ты не в бегах и не числишься мертвым, ты под наблюдением, тебя пригласят или сами приедут, – отозвался Аякс.

– Он один туда не полетит!

– Дим, тебе надо остаться здесь.

Павел словно поставил точку в прениях – все замолчали.

– Ребята правы. Если это можно закончить только так, значит, я это сделаю. Димка, а тебе не надо никуда отсюда улетать, потому что приговор твой пока еще никто не отменял, и лезть в бутылку на финише не стоит.

Балу подумал, что еще год назад Пашка бы просто рявкнул в стиле "Гордеев, останешься здесь" и точка. Но то было бы год назад… Как ни странно, но это сказанное спокойным голосом размышление вслух было принято Дмитрием безоговорочно, хотя он явно не остался доволен.

Аякс будничным голосом объяснял Павлу, что именно тому нужно делать, а Балу поймал задумчивый взгляд Тины. Она явно хотела задать вопрос, но не решалась.

– Тина, вы меня не проводите до ванной?

Придумать более идиотский повод в миниатюрной квартирке было нельзя, но менее идиотский тоже не придумался. Однако никто, кроме самой Тины, внимания на него не обратил. Девушка кивнула и первой вышла из комнаты. Как только за спиной Балу закрылась дверь, она спросила:

– Тони, а что ты знаешь о расследовании убийства Кледнера? Прошло уже почти две недели. Дело заведено? В новостях ничего не слышно, в Сети ничего нет. Просто – скончался.

– А нет никакого расследования. Заявления никто не подавал, слово "убийство" нигде не обозначалось. Мы узнавали. Там даже полицию не вызывали. Есть только свидетельство о смерти.

– Инфаркт?

– Точно. Кремация трупа, и никто ничего…

– Мразь.

Балу от неожиданности отшатнулся. Он знал Тину довольно мало, но она уже успела произвести на него впечатление уравновешенного и спокойного человека, всегда контролирующего свои эмоции. Он не ожидал услышать от этой девушки столько ненависти в одном слове.

– Ты много знаешь о нем, но ты никогда не был в их кошмарах. – Тина уловила его изумление и взяла себя в руки. – Я никогда не одобряла насилия, ни с какими оправданиями, а со стороны хороших людей – тем более. Всегда думала, – она невесело усмехнулась, – что положительный герой не должен становиться убийцей и палачом. Только жизнь все-таки сложнее книжек. Иногда так складывается, что бездействие и прощение само по себе становится преступлением. Он был прав.

Балу понял, что она уже о Фениксе. Положительный герой… Добро должно быть с кулаками – в нормальной жизни звучит дико. Но что делать, если иначе добро, прощая и позволяя злу действовать дальше, само становится злом?

– Что вы тут спрятались? – в открывшуюся дверь выглянул Дмитрий. – Мы там уже все решили, а сейчас хотим в "Акве" заказать чего-нибудь покрепче чая. Ты как, Тин?

– А меня даже не спрашивают, – покачал головой Балу, проталкивая его обратно в комнату.

– Тин, представляешь, а Ника-то теперь наследница, – сообщил Дмитрий, едва они вернулись к столу.

– Только теперь? – переспросила та, все еще пребывая в задумчивости.

– Кледнер, – с отвращением бросила Ника.

Да, про это Балу совсем забыл. Кледнер оставил завещание, по которому все его официальное имущество отходило Нике Ревневой. Даже не его супруге, а просто Нике. Все, включая и Эринию.

– А я уже сказал, что от этого только польза получается. Если меня снова на Эринию определят, это будет уже свой собственный курорт.

Все-таки совсем не таким Балу ожидал увидеть Пашку. И это спокойное почти подшучивание над собственным адом его изумило гораздо больше, чем ярость Тины только что. Судя по взгляду Ники, оптимизма мужа она не разделяла.

– Знаешь, я даже думать об этом не хочу. Ты туда не попадешь, – категорично отрезала Ника. – А мне… Мне надо избавиться от всего этого.

– Я дам вам координаты хорошего адвоката, – начал Аякс, но Ника и его остановила.

– Спасибо. Но я думаю, мне, как и Паше, надо сообщить папе, что мы живы. Он тоже, наверное, извелся весь… И уж кого-кого, а адвоката он нам предоставит.

– Я думаю, тянуть нечего, – подвел итог Балу. – Сейчас мы отдыхаем, завтра вы обзваниваете всех, кого хотите, и мы с Пашкой улетаем на Землю. Аякс отвезет Нику на Каджеро. Как только что-то станет известно, я сообщу вам, Дим. Если раньше вам не сообщат из полиции.

– Хорошо. – Ника кивнула и поднялась. – Но я буду говорить с папой сейчас. Я не могу тянуть больше.

– Тогда говорите. Паш, позвони мне, когда освободитесь, – Балу тоже встал на ноги.

– А мы все дружно пойдем в "Акву". Потому что голографон сейчас будет занят, и заказать все равно ничего не сможем, – заявила Тина и потянула Дмитрия к выходу.


	13. Chapter 13

### Эпилог

 

Даг вышел из здания и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнца. Радостно зажмурился, подставляя лицо совсем не ласковым палящим лучам. Вдохнул жаркий воздух и медленно направился к космопорту. Бежать не хотелось. Ему не было больно или тоскливо от своих воспоминаний, он просто помнил. Помнил как любое другое, будто и не с ним это было. Равнодушие. Такое же, как если бы эти два с лишним месяца он наблюдал за каким-нибудь зэком, попавшим в адскую машину Эринии. Любым другим… Ну, почти любым.

 

Сразу после побега рыжего он напился. Напился до такой степени, что совершенно не понял, как он оказался, не дома, в своей маленькой квартире, а на работе. Только работа на этот раз почему-то была с другой стороны. Вернее, это он оказался с другой ее стороны. Ему ничего не объяснили, с ним никто не говорил, а он сам даже и не пытался. Его просто запихнули в небольшой изолятор, где, в лучших традициях старых тюрем, кроме подстилки и дырки в полу ничего и не было. Только один раз, в самом начале, к нему пришли. Пятеро. Из личной охраны Хозяина. Двое держали его, а трое остальных били. Молча, без издевок и допроса – просто били.

Потом пришел еще кто-то, задавал вопросы, которых он ждал и на которые не мог ответить – где, как и кто помогал?

Не знаю, ничего не помню, никто не помогал, а как… не помню.

Потом, в редкие минуты проясняющегося сознания, он понимал – рыжему удалось. Иначе его бы просто убили. Он валялся совершенно обнаженный в луже собственной крови и дерьма. Он не мог дотянуться до еды, которую просовывали сквозь небольшое отверстие в двери. Он понимал – его похоронили заживо. Был когда-то такой – Дуглас Моррисон. Был – и не стало. И искать некому и незачем.

Проходили дни. В камеру больше никто не заглядывал. Хозяину он не нужен, его просто замуровали в этих стенах. Раны затягивались – как на собаке – усмехался он про себя.

И вот, когда он уже чувствовал, что мысли и воспоминания начинают путаться, его внезапно выпустили. Повели не к Хозяину, не к Сандерс. Незнакомый улыбчивый молодой человек смотрел на него сочувственным взглядом. Он предложил отдохнуть, за счет компенсации, выплаченной и уже перечисленной на его счет, а потом вернуться на Эринию. В качестве начальника охраны пятого сектора. Это хороший сектор, там сидят политические, чаще всего умные начитанные люди. Кледнер? Кледнера больше нет. На нет и суда нет, но и его здесь больше не будет, простите и прощайте. Да, последний вопрос – Мансуров, Винчестер? Мансуров ушел, два дня назад уволился. Винчестер продолжает работать, на хорошем счету.

Вот и славно, значит, они были вне подозрения.

Даг вышел и тут же зажмурился от солнца, такого же яркого и палящего, как он. Он.

 

Решение улететь было принято не волевым усилием и не из идейных соображений. Просто потому, что Даг больше не мог работать в этих стенах и находиться на этой планете. В конце концов, ему никто не мешал вернуться на Землю. Работу он всегда найдет, тем более что рекомендации ему при увольнении дали самые хорошие. На их фоне даже скандальный перевод из сектора смертников в рабочий воспринимался как недоразумение.

Собрав вещи и закрыв все долги, Даг посмотрел на круглую сумму на своем счету, хорошенько пораскинул мозгами и решил, что сразу бросаться с головой в поиск новой работы не будет. Он захотел устроить себе давно заработанный отпуск на полную катушку. Месяц. Или два. Денег хватит, хватило бы здоровья.

Здоровья хватило, потому что однажды, на третью неделю разгульной жизни, он проснулся часов в пять вечера, и понял, что больше так просто не может. И не хочет. Кто-то умный сказал, что алкоголь не делает тебя веселее и беззаботнее, он просто усугубляет состояние, в котором ты находишься. И непрекращающиеся угарные сны об оставшихся позади трудовых буднях очень хорошо этот факт подтверждали. Поэтому с гулянками Даг завязал.

А еще через месяц завязал и с путешествиями по колониям. Как бы то ни было, а Даг привык работать. Ему стало банально скучно. Поэтому резко похудевший счет его даже обрадовал, и вскоре он уже заполнял анкету соискателя на первом попавшемся биржевом терминале. Финансы еще позволяли повыпендриваться, поэтому первые предложения он игнорировал. Колонии его не устраивали, да и на Земле не все подходило. Спустя пару недель один вариант его заинтересовал всерьез. Вакансия оперативного сотрудника агентства безопасности "Колизей". Название, правда, слегка покоробило воспоминаниями, но на него он и купился. Да и что ему то название. На лбу носить логотип не просят, какая разница. Деньги неплохие, условия не райские, но приемлемые, по физической подготовке Даг проходил по всем параметрам. Он когда-то слышал об этой конторе, причем ходили слухи, что туда брали исключительно бывших военных. Ну, анкета его была принята честно – может, и тут порядки поменялись. Новое руководство, новые принципы... Или просто – надо меньше слухам верить. Дагу с его прошлым опытом компьютер не стал предлагать специализацию личного телохранителя – всего лишь сопровождение ценных грузов. Кажется, сидение на одном месте не грозит. Ну а то, что "Колизей" располагался в Старом Питере, в России, конечно, вообще не имело значения. Это же совсем неважно. Совсем.

Даг подал заявку и через час уже летел в Старый Питер.

По дороге он влез в сеть с браслета, почитал про своих потенциальных работодателей побольше. Действительно, владелец компании изначально проводил политику "фирма веников не вяжет", и персонал набирался исключительно из бывших военных. Почему теперь эта линия изменилась, данных не было, и Даг забеспокоился, что произошла ошибка. С другой стороны – чего волноваться, найдется другое место, если тут не сложится. Хотя питерский вариант все больше казался ему удачным, может быть именно потому, что мог ускользнуть.

Здание офиса "Колизея" выглядело вполне современным. Дагу понравилось, что стилизацией "под название" и не пахло, чего он опасался. В приемной, опять же против ожиданий, сидела молоденькая девушка в зеленом брючном костюмчике, а вовсе не амбал, одетый в римскую тунику. Девушка мило улыбнулась посетителю, приняла его удостоверение, сверилась с базой и подтвердила, что его ждут в отделе кадров. Даг уже собрался идти к лифту, чтобы подняться на пятый этаж, но в последний момент все же решил задать волнующий его вопрос.

– Скажите, а ничего, что я никогда не служил в армии?

Девушка снова улыбнулась.

– Это не имеет значения. Я вот тоже не служила.

– Но я слышал, что…

– Так было раньше, это верно. Но с тех пор, как у нас новый директор, значение имеют только ваши личные данные, а не место предыдущей работы или службы.

Она всем видом выражала готовность помочь, если у Дага появятся еще такие же умные и оригинальные вопросы, но он уже успокоился, поблагодарил и отправился к отделу кадров.

У лифта ему пришлось немного постоять в компании двух подтянутых ребят в форме с нашивкой "Колизея". Те были настроены довольно весело, шли с какого-то корпоративного совещания, как понял Даг.

– …А шеф был добрый. Поэтому Юрке достался обычный выговор без занесения.

– Повезло. Он обычно такие вещи не спускает.

– У него дочь в тот день родилась.

– День рождения дочки – повод для всепрощения?

– Да не просто день рождения. Родилась она. Ну, жена в больнице, тяжелые роды, преждевременные, туда-сюда…

Створки лифта разъехались, пропуская всех троих. Даг первым негромко сказал:

– Пятый, пожалуйста.

Парень повыше кивнул, нажал кнопки с цифрами "5" и "7", и повернулся к своему спутнику. Двери закрылись, и лифт плавно поплыл вверх.

– У нас тогда аврал был, он просто пополам рвался. Уехал, вернулся, весь белый, Аякс говорит, таким его впервые видел. Совещание провел и снова туда. Единственный день, когда его на работе не было.

– Жена у него совсем девчонка же, я видел фотографии.

– Я и говорю, тяжело было, но кончилось нормально. Шеф приехал на следующий день, счастливый. Говорят, чуть ли не сам принимал. Ну и тут – Юрка, со своим косяком.

– Я и говорю, повезло. Назвал-то как?

– Болваном. Даже без мата.

– Поприкалывайся, поприкалывайся!

Даг ухмыльнулся, и в этот момент лифт остановился на пятом этаже.

– А дочку – Майей, – невозмутимо продолжил парень. – Нина говорит, рыжая, вся в шефа.

– Он, конечно, гордится…

Лифт уехал, а Даг свернул в нужный коридор. Проходя мимо приоткрытой двери с надписью "Психолог", услышал сердитый женский голос:

– Знаешь, Дим, я думаю, что тоже имею право голоса. И ты мне обещал. Между прочим, у тебя обед заканчивается, и у меня, кстати, тоже. К Алексею сейчас придет человек на место оперативника, я нужна буду.

"А я уже здесь", – подумал Даг.

– И вообще он уже тут. – В следующее мгновение голос резко изменился и стал почти нежным: – Так что до вечера, и не опаздывай к ужину. И не звони мне хотя бы пару часов, ладно?

Разведка работает. Или он так ходит, что она по шагам чужого опознала?

Нужная ему дверь оказалась заперта, и на информационном мониторе горела надпись "Извините, собеседование состоится в 13-15". Даг бросил взгляд на браслет. Еще почти двадцать минут.

– Вы Дуглас Моррисон?

Он обернулся на уже знакомый голос. Высокая девушка с золотистыми волосами, забранными в хвост, и внимательным, очень серьезным взглядом.

– Я Тина Гордеева, психолог, класс "И". Господин Рюриков был вызван на срочное совещание, тут такое иногда случается. Он попросил вас встретить. Я все равно должна была с вами поговорить, провести несколько тестов. Так давайте начнем с меня.

Даг согласился с неизбежным, прошел в ее кабинет, сел в предложенное кресло, протянул руку, как попросила Тина, послушно дождался, пока она подключит к нему свою аппаратуру.

Во время беседы, которую вела с ним девушка, у него сложилось полное впечатление, что главное здесь не аппаратура, на показания которой она даже не взглянула, а этот непринужденный разговор. Он смутно понимал, к чему задается тот или иной вопрос, но особенно не задумывался. Класс "И" означал, что у местного психолога свои методы. Она индиго, и ее здесь держат не ради компьютерных тестов. Ходили слухи, что среди них есть и телепаты, но Даг в телепатию не верил.

– Думаю, на этом мы можем закончить, – сказала, наконец, психолог и аккуратно сняла тонкую полоску электрода с его запястья. – Спрашивайте.

Даг не удивился. Конечно, она чувствует вопросительный знак раньше, чем он формулирует сам вопрос.

– Вас совсем не интересует мое прежнее место работы?

Тина все так же серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза и качнула головой.

– Меня – нет. Все, что мне надо было знать дополнительно, написано в ваших рекомендациях.

"Дополнительно к чему?", – хотел снова спросить Даг, но она вдруг выпрямилась и перевела взгляд на дверь.

– Вам пора к господину Рюрикову. Я перешлю ему свое заключение минут через пять. До свидания, Дуглас.

Из кабинета он вышел со смутным чувством, как будто его аккуратно обошли. Не в смысле – обманули, а поймали, именно обошли вокруг мягкими шагами, изучили, в чем-то убедились и выпустили. Он беседовал пару раз с психологами больших компаний, и после таких собеседований чувствовал себя препарированным и выпотрошенным, не то, что сейчас – будто еще и подзарядили дополнительно. Ну, если подумать, он раньше не имел дела с индиго. И при приеме на работу никто из представителей компаний не называл его просто "Дуглас".

В кабинете для собеседований ждал высокий крепкий мужчина, ровесник или чуть младше Дага, с широким суровым лицом. Рукопожатие его оказалось теплым и сильным, а при ближайшем рассмотрении суровость слегка сглаживал вполне дружелюбный взгляд. Мужчина представился Алексеем и оказался начальником отдела кадров Рюриковым. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Дага он пояснил, что иногда сам проводит собеседования, вместо менеджеров.

Даг понимающе покивал, а про себя подумал, что у русских вообще все не так, как у людей. Начальник отдела кадров лично вкалывает, как рядовой, представляется по имени, руку жмет при первом знакомстве, как своему… На этом месте Даг поймал себя на мысли, что это "не как у людей" ему нравится.

– Тина Эриховна дала свое заключение. В принципе, это был следующий этап, но у нас сегодня небольшой цейтнот, поэтому все наперекосяк, – доверительно сообщил Алексей. – У нашего психолога к вам нет претензий. А вот у меня есть несколько вопросов, и, полагаю, у вас тоже.

В итоге получасового разговора выяснилось, что ни у Алексея к Дагу, ни наоборот претензий так же нет, и они, в общем-то, вполне довольны друг другом.

– По правилам, мы должны проверить вашу кандидатуру по нашим каналам. Это займет день-два. Вам есть, где остановиться на это время?

– Гостиниц в городе много, – пожал плечами Даг. – Найду.

– Ну, тогда мы с вами все обговорили…

На столе пискнул местный коммуникатор, Алексей бросил взгляд на него, потом на Дага, но все же нажал кнопку ответа.

– Слушаю.

– Аякс, ты все еще занят?

Неискаженный микрофонами сильный хрипловатый голос ворвался в кабинет, прошелся, как порывом ветра, по Дагу.

– У меня собеседование.

– Свяжись со мной, как закончишь, тут новости нарисовались по последнему делу.

– Есть, шеф, – серьезно ответил Алексей, и связь прервалась.

Рыжая дочка, значит. Что ж, Майя – хорошее имя. Поздравляю, шеф.

– Вы знаете, я не смогу принять это предложение, – сказал Даг, поднимаясь. – Я тут немного подумал, все взвесил…

– Да ни хрена вы не взвешивали, – неожиданно эмоционально отмахнулся Алексей. – Сядьте обратно. Да сядьте вы!

Даг послушался. Нет, русские все-таки очень странные. Все. Начать хоть с их шефа. И продолжить начальником отдела кадров.

– Тина мне сказала, что вы, скорее всего, откажетесь, когда поближе познакомитесь с начальством. Но в заключении написала, что вы настроены позитивно. Я и сам вижу, что наше предложение вас более чем устраивает. И вы нам более чем подходите. Вы уверены, что хотите отказаться?

Даг подумал.

– Я уверен, что не хочу, – честно сказал он. – Но обстоятельства складываются так, что будет лучше, если я откажусь.

Алексей помолчал, глядя на монитор перед собой, где светилась заявка Дага.

– Я догадываюсь, почему вы улетели с Эринии, – начал он. Поймал усмешку Дага, и нахмурился. – Я сказал "догадываюсь", потому что подробностей никто из нас не знает.

"Да уж, сомневаюсь, что Кледнер давал интервью прессе, рассказывая о своей тюряге", – подумал Даг.

– Но мы знаем, как вы помогли там… ему.

"Ему. Не про Кледнера же он… Ну... Допустим, тут вы тоже не все знаете".

– Я знаю, что вы не останетесь без работы, если уйдете отсюда. Но мы хотели бы, чтобы вы остались у нас. Думаю, если бы Павел узнал о вас, то тоже захотел бы этого.

"Если бы".

– Как вы понимаете, мы тут таким коллективом недавно работаем. Но Тина, как специалист в своей области – я не о психологии, – успела завоевать мое доверие. И она считает, что мы должны вас убедить остаться.

– Зачем? – вырвалось у него. В самом деле, зачем? Зачем оставлять рядом с собой напоминание о том, что хочется забыть? И ему самому, и Лазареву, – ему больше, чем кому бы то ни было другому.

– Наверное, это странно. Но мы тут так устроены и считаем, что есть долги, которые надо отдавать. И что хорошие люди и преданные друзья на дороге не валяются.

Даг молчал. Да не надо ничего. Рыжий жив, счастлив – и слава Богу. Друзья? Да ладно. Знал бы ты, как это называется.

– Они вас искали. Как только получили доступ на Эринию. Вы знаете, что его жена получила права на эту планету по наследству?

Конечно, нет. Так вот откуда все перемены...

– Она передала право владения планетой своему отцу, Андрею Ревневу. Он у них там уже наводит порядок.

Даг был благодарен Алексею за то, что тот не сказал "у _вас_ там".

– Но вы уже уволились, как я понимаю. И исчезли. А тут ваша заявка приходит к нам. Чисто случайно на глаза Тине попалась. Я-то имен не знал, а мои сотрудники тем более не в курсе.

Даг сжал подлокотник кресла.

– Алексей, я не думаю, что мое присутствие так необходимо. Вы правы, многих подробностей вы не можете знать. Просто поверьте – Лазареву со мной лучше не встречаться. Не самые приятные воспоминания.

Рюриков задумчиво смотрел ему в глаза.

– А знаете, у меня есть хорошее предложение.

...Филиал в Западном полушарии. Оперативник-сопроводитель ценных грузов. Ну, то, что это не Россия – может, и к лучшему. Вероятность встречи с шефом лично – минимальна. Все остальные условия соблюдаются...

– Я подумаю те два дня, что вы будете проверку проводить. Можно? – сдался Даг.

– Конечно. Я свяжусь с вами в четверг. Думаю, с нашей стороны препятствий не будет.

Даг уже свернул к лифту, когда услышал позади, у кабинета Рюрикова за поворотом голос человека, которого хотел и опасался видеть. Первое пересилило, и он медленно вернулся к углу, осторожно выглянул.

– …В общем, завязывай со своими кадрами, ты мне на основной работе нужен. Я отправляю туда тройку Павлова, и хочу, чтобы ты ехал с ними. Там разборки надолго.

Лазарев поймал Алексея перед дверью кабинета, видимо, не дождавшись звонка. Так вот он какой в нормальной жизни. Таким живым, деловито-разговорчивым Даг его почти не помнил.

– Когда лететь-то?

– Через час, собирайся. Балу обещал подвести к точке встречи "Киплинг", они там рядом сейчас. Для подстраховки.

– А законно?

– Не твоя забота…

Рыжий решительно втолкнул Алексея обратно в кабинет, и дверь за ними закрылась. Даг спустился вниз, вышел на улицу, вдохнул влажный прохладный воздух. Пахло зеленью, дождем и немного морем. Ну да, тут же Финский залив...

 

Впереди были еще два последних дня отдыха.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
